Healing Hearts
by rdphoenix07
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic following Princess Sally as she continues the fight against Robotnik while coping with the loss of Sonic. Along the way, she meets a mysterious warrior from another world and finds herself falling in love with him. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters associated with the franchise. Only the characters I created.
1. Chapter 1

Healing Hearts Chapter 0ne

 _Mobius-Outskirts of Robotropolis..._

Princess Sally gazed out over the bleak and hostile landscape. The sky overhead was black and smoke permeated the air, making it difficult to breath. The city below her was devoid of life. Only machines and metal inhabited this place, ruled over by a man, if you could call him that, who had turned a once beautiful and prosperous city into a fortress of evil and destruction. Where once there were humble homes, there were now warehouses storing weapons and vehicles. Factories belching out thick, black smog dotted the area, churning out more Swat-Bots and machines capable of destroying everything in sight. And worse still, and this one hit especially hardest, the robotic Mobians patrolling around, Mobians who had once been flesh and blood, now turned to metal and circuits, serving against their will to the very same man who ruled this city.

Sally's fists clenched in righteous fury. Every time she thought about all of the things Robotnik had done over the years, she felt anger and, at times, despair. How long had she and her fellow Freedom Fighters been defying the mad Doctor? How much longer would this fight continue? How many casualties had they suffered? How many more would they suffer?

Sighing, Sally returned her attention to the task at hand. They had a mission to accomplish and she needed to be alert. One misstep, and it was all over. Inside information had informed her that Robotnik was setting up a new factory, who's purpose was to churn out a newer and more lethal brand of Swat-Bot. Lately, Robotnik had been stepping up his game. Which meant the Freedom Fighters had to do the same.

"Is everyone in position," she asked over her comlink.

"I'm in position, Sally-girl," Bunny reported.

"I, too, am in ze position," Antoine responded.

"Ready on my end," Tails replied.

Sally nodded. For a moment, she half-expected, half-hoped, to hear another voice respond. But, she knew she wouldn't hear _his_ voice. She'd never hear it ever again. Fighting back the tears that threatened to run down her face, she steeled herself and prepared to give the order to move out. However, just as she was getting ready to speak, something unexpected happened.

Down in the city, there was a bright flash of light. Sally squinted against the glare. The light faded out and she saw someone standing right where it had appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a human! Sally pulled out her binoculars and peered through them to get a closer look.

It was a human male. He had fiery red hair, sky-blue eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a black shirt, red overcoat, and blue jeans. Sally also noted a sword strapped to his side and a knapsack over his shoulder. He looked around in confusion, taking in his surroundings.

"Who are you," she whispered. Aloud, she addressed her team. "Everyone, hold your positions. We may have a situation here."

She turned her attention back to the mystery figure below. She figured it wouldn't be long before he was discovered.

"HALT!"

Right on cue, she thought. A squad of Swat-Bots had spotted him and were now advancing on him. She heard the ominous sound of the alarm sounding.

"Sally, what's happening," Tails commed in. "Do they know we're here? I hear the alarm!"

"Stay calm, Tails," Sally replied. "It's not because of us. Looks like there's someone else here. The bots are converging on him now."

"What do ya'll want us to do, Sally," Bunnie asked.

Sally watched the scene below. The human was totally surrounded and more Swat-Bots were arriving.

"This could be a perfect distraction," she said. "While the bots are busy with this, we can continue the mission. Alright, everyone. Commence with the mission."

Her team responded and moved out. Sally was getting ready to move out herself, when she witnessed a surprising turn of events.

The Swat-Bots aimed their lasers at the human in their midst.

"YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN THE DOMAIN OF DR. ROBOTNIK! YOU WILL SURRENDER AND COME WITH US!"

The human gazed around at the robots surrounding him. He seemed unafraid, his eyes coolly assessing the situation. His hand slowly moved towards the sword at his side.

"Let's say for a moment, I refuse," he said. "What exactly would happen?"

"RESISTANCE WILL BE MET WITH HOSTILE FORCE," the robot replied, it's laser glowing ominously.

The human smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Faster than the eye could follow, he drew his sword. The blade flashed and he swept it in a wide arc, decapitating several bots in the process. Before any of the others could react, he twisted around, slicing several more Swat-Bots where they stood. The bots collapsed, circuits and wires sparking. The remaining Swat-Bots opened fire, crimson beams streaking through the air.

The human dodged with incredible speed, his reflexes alerting him to incoming projectiles. Zigzagging around the beams, he charged the Swat-Bots. Once close enough, his blade cut them down. Metal screeched and groaned as the sword sliced through them. Glancing back, he noted more bots heading his way. He turned to face them and raised his hand. A greenish light formed around his hand, and then a massive wave of green energy blasted into the Swat-Bots, shattering them to pieces. With that threat taken care of, he turned his attention to another oncoming group. He charged at them, mowing them down where they stood.

Sally stared wide-eyed. In less then a few moments, this one human had decimated an entire squad and then some of Swat-Bots, armed with a sword and possessing power of some kind.

"Sally! Sally! Do you read me?"

Sally turned her attention away from the battle and responded.

"I'm here," she replied.

"What's going on," Tails asked. "The whole city's in an uproar. Swat-Bots are on full alert. How do you want us to proceed?"

Sally fell silent. The distraction of the mystery warrior wasn't working out to their advantage as she had hoped. If the Swat-Bots were mobilizing, then they would no doubt move in to secure the area.

"Fall back, everyone," she said. "The mission's aborted. Rendezvous at Knothole."

Three affirmatives answered her. Sally cursed under her breath. So much for taking out the new factory. Her gaze once more fell upon the human down below. A pile of destroyed Swat-Bots littered the area. Still more were approaching. Sooner or later, the mystery warrior would be overwhelmed. She was prepared to leave, but suddenly stopped. She gazed back at him. A part of her just couldn't leave knowing what awaited the human if he was captured. Despite the fact Mobians had had problems with humans in the past, she just couldn't turn a blind eye.

"I must be out of my mind," she muttered, as she descended from her position overlooking Robotropolis.

In his main command tower, Dr. Robotnik turned his attention towards the large computer, while the alarms blared in the background. He pressed a button and the screen flickered on revealing his lackey, Snively.

"Snively," he growled. "What is all the commotion?"

"It seems we have an intruder in our midst, sir," Snively replied.

"The Freedom Fighters," Robotnik asked anxiously.

"No, sir," Snively said. "It's a human."

That surprised him. He had expected Princess Sally and her friends to show up. But a human? He pressed another button and brought up footage from outside. The sight that greeted him shocked him. There was the human, armed only with a sword, cleaving Swat-Bots left and right. Already there were large piles of destroyed bots all over. And it was just one person!

"More Swat-Bots are converging on him now, sir," Snively reported. "It won't be long before they overwhelm him."

Robotnik watched the battle continue. Suddenly, he spotted something else of interest. It was Princess Sally. And she was making her way towards the melee.

"Well, well," Robotnik smirked. "It looks like the Princess decided to show up after all. Perfect." He jabbed a button on the armrest of his chair. "Attention, Swat-Bots! Priority-1 target inbound to your location. Apprehend both targets at any cost."

He sat back and watched, a sinister smile crossing his face. Soon, he would have them.

Another bot fell, sparks showering him as he sliced through it.

"Oh, c'mon," the human snarled. "How many more damn robots are there?"

Suddenly, a sphere-like object sailed through the air. It struck the ground and shattered, a bright arc of electricity zapping the bots and dropping them. He stared in surprise, wondering where that had come from. He spotted who had come to his aid. It was a humanoid chipmunk, probably about 4 feet, with red hair and blue eyes. She, for he could tell this was a female, was dressed only in a blue vest and blue boots. She ran up to him and gestured from the direction she had just come from.

"This way," she said. "There's too many Swat-Bots! You'll be overwhelmed!"

He stared at her for a moment. He hadn't been expecting this. But then he hadn't been expecting a city filled with robots either. Then, a burst of laser fire brought his attention back to the current situation. More bots were converging on them, and several hovering vehicles had entered the fray.

"Okay. Maybe it is time to get out of Dodge," he said.

He followed after the female chipmunk, lasers hitting the ground behind them as they fled.

"By the way," she said. "My name's Sally."

"Nice to meet you, Sally," he replied, ducking as laser fire streaked overhead. "I'm Austin. I wish I could say this was a pleasure, but,..."

A laser struck the ground near him.

"I understand," she said.

They skidded to a halt. Right in front of them was a wall of Swat-Bots, all aiming lasers at them. And coming up behind them, their pursuers.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Austin growled. "Really? Where are all these robots coming from?"

"Goes with the territory, I'm afraid," Sally replied.

"So, out of curiosity," Austin asked, "Just where were we running to?"

"We just had to make it to the forest," Sally said, indicating the trees beyond the wall of bots. "But that might be a problem now."

They gazed over the army of robots and airships surrounding them.

"We might be able to get out of this yet," Austin said.

"I take it you have a plan," Sally asked.

"I do," he replied. "Stay close and brace yourself."

Sally moved closer to him, wondering what he had planned. She watched as he was surrounded by a blue aura of light. The ground around them began shaking and Sally grabbed hold of him to steady herself. The aura grew brighter and expanded outward. Then, Austin thrust both arms out and released a massive wave of concussive energy. The wave spread to all sides and tore through the bots and hover drones. Everything collapsed in a gigantic heap of ruined machinery. Sally stared in shock at the destruction.

"Unbelievable," she gasped.

"Now, let's get out of here," Austin said.

"But we'll never make it to the borders before more show up," Sally said.

"Oh, yes, we will," he said. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose," Sally replied.

Without another word, he scooped Sally up into his arms. She blushed slightly as he held her close.

"Uh, wha," she stammered.

"Hold on tight," he said.

She gazed up at him and then her eyes widened in surprise. Austin suddenly changed. His hair grew slightly longer and a lite-blue fur covered his face. Even more surprising were the majestic blue wings that sprouted from his back. They spread out in an impressive span and then he lept straight up. His wings flapped, helping him gain more altitude. Soon, they were high up in the air. Sally held on tight as she gazed down at the ground far below her.

"Don't worry," Austin said. "I won't drop you."

The wind rushed past them as he took off towards the forest at amazing speed. Soon, Robotropolis was left far behind.

Snively stood before the doorway leading to Robotnik's chamber. He knew full well how this was going to turn out. The door slid open and he entered. Robotnik was seated in his chair, his back to his lackey. Snively stood and waited.

"Snively," Robotnik began, his voice low and ominous, "Tell me something. How is it a single human and one Princess could escape capture from an entire army of Swat-Bots and Hover Drones?"

Snively swallowed nervously, knowing whatever answer he gave wouldn't make a difference. Heads were going to roll for this.

"Um, well, sir," he said. "I can't really vouch for the Princess, but, the human with her was, um, no ordinary human. In fact, sir, I'm not sure he was human."

The chair swiveled around. Robotnik's red eyes locked on his subordinate.

"Elaborate," he said.

Snively brought up security footage showing the earlier skirmish. Besides the impressive swordplay, the mystery human exhibited energy based abilities that had decimated his robot forces.

"As you can see here, sir," Snively said. "This person was exceptionally skilled in fighting and capable of utilizing immense power as well. And then there was this."

The next image showed Sally and her mysterious friend. The human suddenly grabbed Sally and transformed, sprouting wings. Then they took off into the sky. The screen paused. For a few moments, Robotnik remained silent, pondering over this strange development.

"So, he's not human," Robotnik mused. "But what is he? And where did he come from? Is he an ally of the Freedom Fighters?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure, sir," Snively replied. "But if he is, we may have a real problem."

"Snively," Robotnik said. "I was able to dispose of one major problem, as I'm sure you remember. This boy, whoever or whatever he is, will perish just the same. We'll just need to expand and improve on productions. In fact, our newest bots should be ready to deploy very soon."

"Yes, sir," Snively said, uncertainty tinging his voice.

His gaze returned to the paused footage on the screen. He had a bad feeling about this mysterious stranger. Robotnik might not be concerned, but Snively was. He decided it might not be a bad idea to have a few contingency plans made, just in case.

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Hearts Chapter Two

 _The Forest..._

The trees rushed up to meet them as Austin swooped down. With just a minimal adjustment, he angled downwards. He passed through an opening in the trees and, with a flap of his wings, slowed his descent and landed lightly on the ground. He set Sally down. She took a moment to regain her footing, then she glanced back in the direction they had come from. She saw no sign of any pursuit.

"Looks like we're in the clear," she said.

She turned back to Austin and gasped. He was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. She rushed over to him.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he panted. "I'll be alright." He sat down. "I pushed myself a little too hard back there, expending all that energy."

Sally knelt down next to him. "Not to mention fighting all those Swat-Bots."

She gazed at him closely. Now that they had a moment without someone shooting at them, she had a chance to get a good look at him. Up close, he had an exotic handsomeness to him. Sally blushed as she realized she had just thought that.

"Are you okay," he asked. He was looking up at her. "You're face looks flushed."

"Uh, f-fine," she stammered. "Just the adrenaline wearing off, I guess. You feeling better?"

"Getting there," he replied.

He changed before her eyes, returning back to his human form.

"What are you," Sally asked. "You're definitely not human. And where did you come from?"

Sighing, he stood up. "Well, you're right about me not being human. In fact, that previous form you saw, is my true form. You see, I'm an Edenian."

"I've never heard of Edenians before," Sally said. "Are they common where you come from?"

"Not exactly," he said. "My people, we're kind of cut off from the rest of the world. It's a long story." He glanced around. "By the way, where am I? What is this world?"

"This world," Sally asked. "You're from another world, aren't you? I kind of suspected. The way you just appeared out of that light, the fact I've never heard of or seen Edenians before."

"Yes, it's true," Austin replied. "I'm from a world called Earth. The main population are humans. But as I said, my people exist there, too."

"Well, Austin," Sally said. "To answer your question, this is the planet Mobius."

"Mobius, huh," Austin mused. "And what about that city we just left behind? What was that place?"

"That was Robotropolis," Sally replied. "Ruled over by Dr. Robotnik."

"Robotnik," Austin said. "One of those robots mentioned that name. What's the deal with that place? Has it always been like that?"

"It's...a long story," Sally said. "And a rather unpleasant one, too. Austin, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? And why are you here?"

"That's kind of a long story, too," he replied. "I needed to get away for a while. To...get some closure."

She noticed his tone seemed sad. In fact, it sounded all too familiar.

"Anyway," Austin spoke up. "I'll be sure to avoid Robotropolis while I'm here. I imagine you have somewhere to be, so I won't keep you."

"Wait a minute," Sally said. "Just where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know," Austin replied, shrugging. "I'm sure I'll find somewhere to go."

"But, you don't know this world," Sally said. "You don't know anyone here. And besides, it's not safe. Robotnik has a strangle hold on most of the planet. He has outposts, factories and fortresses, all guarded by Swat-Bots and Hover Drones."

"Is his reach that far," Austin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sally replied. "And, I'm afraid, it's not just Robotnik you would have to worry about. Sadly, some Mobians aren't on the up-and-up. In fact, some of them actually work for Robotnik."

"Well, that definitely changes things," he said. "I don't suppose you could suggest somewhere for me to go."

"I suggest you return to your own world," Sally said. "Mobius isn't the safest place to be right now. I don't know if it ever will be again."

"I appreciate your concern," Austin said. "But I can't go back. Not right now, anyway. If worse comes to worse, I can defend myself."

Sally sighed. She could see he wasn't going to budge. Then again, having witnessed his abilities back in Robotropolis, she had no doubts he could back up his claim. Still, he failed to realize just how vast Robotnik's resources were. And she couldn't just let him go off knowing what was out there. And it was obvious he had yet to fully recover from their previous ordeal.

"Look," she said. "If you're intent on staying, then I know a place you could stay."

"I'm listening," he said.

"There's a village deep in the forest," Sally explained. "I live there, along with other Mobians. However, it's hidden, and only those of us who live there know it's location."

"I get the gist," he said. "You don't entirely trust me with it's location."

"I never said that," Sally protested.

"No, it's alright," Austin said. "If it's hidden, then it's hidden for a good reason. And I have a feeling it has to do with Robotnik."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Sally said. "It's just..."

"I understand," Austin said. "I mean, we've only just met. But, if you're willing to take me there, then I suppose I can make this easier."

He tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his overcoat and proceeded to blindfold himself. He then held his hand out.

"I'll let you guide me," he said.

Sally stared at his proffered hand. Then she reached out and took it. His grip was strong, yet surprisingly gentle.

"You trust me not to lead you astray," Sally asked.

"I trust you," he replied, smiling.

For some reason, Sally's heart fluttered at his comment. Or, maybe it was his smile. She shook her head, clearing her mind and mentally chided herself. What was she thinking?

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

She started walking, Austin trailing right behind her. She was glad he was blindfolded. She felt she wouldn't be able to explain the sudden blush on her face.

As they walked along, Austin took some time to assess the current situation. First he had escaped killer robots and now he was trudging through the forest, blindfolded and being guided by one of the local natives of this world. Now that he had some time to think, he had to admit she was quite lovely. She had an exotic and natural beauty to her. What's more, he found her spirit and concern for his safety admirable.

 _Come on, Austin,_ he thought. _Don't get any ideas. You barely know her._

Besides, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready yet. Not since...

 _Don't dwell on it,_ he told himself. _Focus on the here and now._

Clearing his mind, he continued walking, wondering just how far it was to this hidden village. Soon, Sally halted.

"We're here," she said.

Austin listened, but heard no sounds indicating habitation. He began to reach up and untie the blindfold when Sally halted him.

"Not just yet," she said. "We're at the entrance, not the village itself."

She grabbed his hand and led him forward some more. Austin felt her move his hand until it touched something. It felt wooden. He felt some more and noticed there was a large opening in the center.

"You just climb in. There will be a bit of a drop and you'll slide down. It's not very far down."

Austin nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

He climbed into the opening and let go. Just as Sally had said, he dropped slightly and then landed on a smooth surface. He slid down fast and then landed on what felt like hay. Coughing and spitting the strands of straw from his mouth, he heard a soft thump beside him as Sally landed in the pile of straw.

"Some fun, huh," Sally said, as she brushed hay from herself.

"You should try it blindfolded," Austin quipped. "And speaking of which, can I remove this now?"

"Go ahead," Sally replied.

Austin removed his makeshift blindfold and gazed around. Sure enough he had landed on a pile of hay. They were in a small underground room and just ahead of them was a tunnel.

"Follow me," Sally said, making her way towards the tunnel.

Austin stood up and followed her, brushing hay off his clothes. Before long, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Just as they reached the exit, Sally halted and stopped him.

"Before we go out there," she said. "Let me just say, everyone's going to be surprised, and maybe not so friendly. We've had a bad history with humans, Robotnik being the worst of it. Just let me explain and hopefully, this will go well."

"I understand," Austin said. "Do you think it might help if I assumed my true form?"

"Let's wait on that," Sally said. "Right now, let's just get introductions out of the way first."

She exited the tunnel, Austin following her. He hoped there wouldn't be too much trouble.

They came out into a wide open space. Austin stared at the village awaiting them. There were huts and houses scattered around the area. A small river ran through, with a bridge built over it. Trees surrounded the area, towering over everything, providing excellent cover from Robotnik. It didn't take long before they were noticed by the villagers. While many seemed happy to see Sally, they also hesitated at the sight of Austin. He saw mixtures of fear, curiosity, and even some hostile looks.

Sally halted a few feet from the gathered Mobians, Austin stopping just behind her. He remained silent, deciding it would be best to wait for any cues from Sally. Several Mobians came forward towards Sally. Austin noted there were five of them. One was a female rabbit, with what looked like robot legs and her left arm was also robotic. A coyote with blonde hair walked beside her, along with a walrus with light purple fur, a yellow hat and a tool belt strapped to his body. Bringing up the rear were a young fox with, and this surprised Austin, two tails, and a female hedgehog with pink fur, wearing a red dress.

"Sally! There you are," the female rabbit said, embracing Sally. Austin noted a southern drawl to her voice. "We were startin' ta get worried. Where were you?"

"I'm fine, Bunnie," Sally replied, pulling back from her friend's hug. "Things got a little complicated back at Robotropolis."

"Who is that," the pink hedgehog demanded, pointing straight at Austin. "Is he working for Robotnik? Did he force you to bring him here?" She pulled out a large hammer and glared at Austin.

Despite himself, Austin couldn't help but smile. This girl had some spirit. And he had a feeling she knew how to use that thing.

"Easy, Amy," Sally said, placing herself between Austin and the irate hedgehog. "I brought him here freely. He didn't make me."

"You did what," Amy shrieked. "You led him here? What were you thinking?"

"If it helps any," Austin spoke up. "I was blindfolded."

"You stay out of this," Amy snapped at him. Turning back to Sally, she said, "You realize you've exposed us? What if he works for Robotnik?"

"He doesn't," Sally assured her.

"How do you know," Amy said.

"Because," Sally replied. "I watched him decimate an entire army of Swat-Bots and Hover Drones. Not only that, but he helped me escape from Robotropolis, too."

"Hold on," the fox spoke up. "Is he the reason the whole city was on high alert?"

"That's right, Tails," Sally said. "And there's more. Despite how he looks, Austin isn't human. Go ahead, Austin. Show them."

He nodded, then dropped his human form, reverting to his Edenian form. Everyone present gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my stars," Bunnie said. "I don't believe what I'm seein'."

"Austin also happens to be from another world called Earth," Sally explained. "He appeared in Robotropolis. And when the bots attacked, he tore them to shreds."

Austin reverted back to his human form. "Then Sally helped me out. And we escaped and made our way here."

"And just why are you here, anyway," Amy asked, suspicion tinging her voice. "Are you planning some invasion?"

"Do I look like a conqueror," he retorted. "Look, my reasons are...personal. And I'd appreciate it if we left it at that."

"I don't know about this," Amy said to Sally. "Can we really trust him?"

"Okay," Sally said. "Amy, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor. Group conference." She turned to Austin. "Could you wait here for a moment, please?"

"Take your time," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sally and her group adjourned off to the side to talk.

"Alright, Amy," Sally began. "I know it's only logical to exercise caution, but you're being very rude to our guest."

"Guest," Amy exclaimed. "Unbelievable! You bring a total stranger to our hidden, and I can't stress that word enough, village, and call him our guest? And, what's more, how do you know he's telling the truth about who he is or where he's from? How do we know this isn't some trick Robotnik came up with? He'd probably sacrifice as many bots as he wants to if it meant getting us."

"Amy," Sally said. "This wasn't just a few Swat-Bots! I'm talking about an army of Swat-Bots! And Hover Drones to boot! I highly doubt Robotnik would waste that many just for some elaborate trap to get us." She addressed the others assembled. "And I'll tell you something else. If all of you had seen him in action at Robotropolis, you'd know that he could easily harm us if he wanted to. But he hasn't. At one point, he flew me back to the forest. He could have dropped me, or taken me back to Robotropolis and deliver me to Robotnik. And yet, he didn't."

"Maybe it's to gain our trust," Amy said.

"I don't know, Amy," Tails said. He glanced back over at Austin who stood waiting patiently. "I don't think so. Still, we really don't know much about him. Just why did he come here to Mobius?"

"There, see," Amy said. "Tails raises a good point. Why is he here?"

"I get the feeling it's nothing malicious," Rotor said.

"I agree," Sally said. "He mentioned he left home to find some closure."

"What do ya'll think happened," Bunnie wondered.

"I'm not sure," Sally said. "But from his tone when he mentioned it, I'm guessing it had to be something tragic. I think we all know full well how that can effect people."

Everyone fell silent. Yes, they all knew too well.

"Look," Sally said, breaking the silence. "Lets at least give him a chance. He has nowhere to go, and he seems reluctant to return to his own home."

"Not to drudge up ancient history, Sally," Rotor spoke up. "But, the same thing happened with Robotnik all those years ago. We took him in when he left his people and look what happened."

"Yeah," Amy said. "Sure he helped us win the war against the Overlanders, but then he took over after they were out of the way. What if this guy wants to get rid of Robotnik and then take over himself?"

"Seriously, Amy," Sally sighed. "Enough with the conspiracy theories. And, yes, Rotor, I had considered that, too. But, regardless, I just feel like we can trust him."

"Are you willing to risk everyone's lives for a hunch," Amy asked.

Sally fell silent.

"Ahem!"

Everyone started. They saw Austin standing nearby. No one had even heard or noticed him approach.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But I can guess what this meeting's about. Look, if you guys don't want me here, then I'll leave. I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone. Sally, I'll blindfold myself and you can lead me out of here. I'll go somewhere else."

He turned and made his way back to the tunnel. Sally glanced at her gathered friends.

"Guys, we just can't let him go," Sally said. "You know what it's like out there."

"Someone who's capable of destroying so many Swat-Bots should do alright," Amy said.

Sally glared at her. "Amy Rose! I don't care how strong he is, he's one person all alone on a different world, under the control of Robotnik and his machines."

"Nobody asked him to come here," Amy snapped. "And further more, why do we have to worry about him? He's not our concern!"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sally yelled. "Otherwise we're no better than Robotnik!" She turned and called after Austin. "Austin! Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

Austin halted and turned around. "But..."

"No buts, mister," Sally interrupted. "You're staying. Understood?"

Austin stared at her in surprise. "Um, okay. If you insist."

Sally turned back to face the others.

"Now," she said. "I've heard all your concerns and they're duly noted. But, can any of you stand there and tell me you'd actually feel good about yourselves sending him away into certain danger?"

Everyone fell silent. They really couldn't bring themselves to answer because, in truth, Sally had a point. None of them could be that heartless.

"I know I'm asking a lot," Sally said. "But, please, trust me on this. I really believe he's a good person. I can't explain it, but I just feel it."

"Alright, Sally Girl," Bunnie said. "We'll trust ya'll on this."

"Oui, Princess," Antoine spoke up. "We are with you."

"Rotor," Sally asked.

"Alright, Sally," he replied. "If you really feel that strongly about this, then you have my support."

"Tails," Sally addressed the young fox.

"I'm still not entirely sure about this," he replied. "But, I'll go along with your decision."

Sally turned her attention to Amy. "And you, Amy?"

"I don't like it," Amy replied, stubbornly. "But I guess it doesn't matter, since he's staying regardless. But I'm going to be keeping an eye on him. And if he does anything remotely suspicious, I'll make him regret it."

"Do what you have to do," Sally said, knowing this was probably the closest she'd get to a compromise with Amy. "Thank you, everyone."

She turned to face Austin.

"Now, then," Sally said. "Looks like you're staying."

"Are you sure, Sally," he asked. "I get the feeling I'm not welcome here."

"Sorry about that, sugar," Bunnie said. "You're more 'n' welcome to stay."

Austin smiled. "Thank you. And if there's anything I can do to help out around here, please, let me know. I have no intention of freeloading while I'm staying here."

"If you'll follow me," Sally said. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

As they walked off, Amy watched them go.

"C'mon, Amy," Tails said. "Relax."

"You relax," Amy replied. "I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"Sally seems to think he's okay," Tails pointed out.

"Her judgment hasn't been the best lately," Amy said.

Tails glared at her. "That was uncalled for. You know it's been hard for her since..."

"And you don't think any of us are suffering, too," Amy snapped.

"All I'm saying," Tails said. "Is that you need to cut her some slack. I know things haven't been the same, but now, more than ever, we need to stick together and not be at each other's throats."

He walked away, leaving Amy to cope with her emotions and turmoil.

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Healing Hearts Chapter Three

"Here we go," Sally said. "You can stay here."

She and Austin had arrived at a small hut. Sally opened the door and ushered Austin in. He stepped through the door and gazed around. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a table with a chair, a small kitchen area, and a door on the opposite wall.

"Cozy," he commented. "I take it the bathroom is through that other door?"

"That's right," Sally replied. "I'm afraid there's nothing in the pantries at the moment. But we'll fix that later."

"So, is this a spare house," Austin asked.

Sally fell silent. Austin glanced over at her and for a brief second, she seemed sad. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the look vanished.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," she said, smiling.

"Oh, I'll be just fine," Austin replied.

He noticed she had avoided answering his question. Had this place belonged to someone previously? And why had she seemed sad?

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in," Sally said. "I'll check back in with you later."

She turned to leave.

"Hey, Sally," Austin called after her.

"Yes," Sally said, turning back to face him.

"Uh...never mind," he said.

Sally stared at him quizzically for a moment, then she exited the room. When the door was closed, Austin sighed. He had been tempted to ask her if something was bothering her but had decided not to.

"I doubt she'd want to confide in a stranger," he said to himself.

Still, it was apparent she was troubled by something, and he felt concerned.

"God, what's with me," he said. "I've only just met her. Focus, Austin. Remember why you're here."

He began unpacking his knapsack, setting his clothes out. He then pulled out a few personal items, among them some photos. He just couldn't leave home without some reminders of his friends and loved ones. He gazed at the pictures, smiling fondly at the people in them. He had only been gone one day, but already he missed them. His smile faded as he gazed at a particular photo. Tears misted his eyes and he hastily set the photo down.

"Will I be able to get through this," he wondered. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever feel happiness again.

Outside, Sally leaned against the closed door, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow. She had thought things would get easier and yet she still felt that overwhelming sadness. At times like this she wished she had someone to talk to. Sure, she could confide in Bunnie, but her friend had lent a sympathetic ear numerous times already. No, Sally resolved that this was her problem and no one else's. She would just have to power through this and stay strong. For everyone's sake, she couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her. Wiping away the tears, she left the hut, determined to keep it together.

A little while later, Austin emerged from his hut. He had finished unpacking, but he felt restless and needed to get out. So, he decided to walk around the village and check things out. He strolled forward, enjoying the warm late afternoon air. He passed by various villagers, and smiled politely and waved to them. Some of them avoided him, but there were a few who returned the gesture. He took it in stride. He couldn't expect everyone to warm up to him right away. He gazed around his surroundings. The village was quaint and quiet. It was almost possible to forget that these Mobians were fighting against some madman.

Austin frowned. He still knew nothing about this Robotnik character and frankly he was curious to know. He wondered if anyone here would be willing to tell him. Then he spotted what looked like a large garage. He also saw a plane just inside. He wandered over to get a look.

Ducking behind a tree, Amy kept an eye on Austin. She had vowed to watch him and that's just what she would do. She had been tailing him since he had left S...no, it wasn't his hut anymore. Amy still had trouble accepting that. Why had Sally put Austin in that particular hut? It felt wrong! But, regardless, she had kept tabs on him and now she saw him making his way to Tails' workshop. She kept out of sight as she continued to follow him.

At times, Tails found the solitude of his workshop most welcoming. Here, he could work on his projects and lose himself in the work, forgetting his troubles at least for a little while. Yet, today, his sanctuary offered little respite. His mind was on the arrival of Austin. He really didn't know where he stood on this mystery guest. He was hesitant to trust him, and for good reason, given past dealings with humans. But, no. Austin wasn't human. He just resembled one. What was really frustrating, is that he actually felt he could trust Austin. There was just something about him that Tails couldn't explain. Sighing, Tails picked up a screwdriver and tightened the screws on the latest project he was working on.

"Wow. Nice plane."

Tails started at the voice. Dropping the tool, he spun around and saw Austin standing at the garage door. He was staring at the large bi-plane sitting in the room. He hadn't even noticed Tails was there.

"Um, can I help you," Tails spoke up.

Austin's gaze drifted from the plane and towards Tails. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to just barge in. Uh...Tails, right?"

"That's right," Tails replied. "I see you were admiring my plane."

"This is yours," Austin asked, looking back at the plane.

"Yep," Tails said. "It's called The Tornado. I built it myself."

"You did," Austin said. "Wow. You must be a mechanical whiz-kid."

"I like to tinker," Tails replied modestly, warming up to the subject. "Of course, Rotor's a mechanical genius, too. He and I sometimes work together on projects. So, what brings you here?"

"I was just out walking," Austin explained. "Thought I'd take in the sights. This is a nice village. Very quaint and peaceful."

"Not all the time," Tails said. "It can get a little chaotic around here sometimes."

"Hey, Tails," Austin said, turning his attention back to the young fox. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes, I was born with two tails," Tails answered. "It wasn't some freak accident."

"Uh, that wasn't what I was going to ask," Austin said.

"Oh," Tails said, embarrassed. "Awkward."

Austin cleared his throat. "Actually, I was wondering...what can you tell me about Robotnik?"

Tails was silent for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity, mostly," Austin replied. "I've heard him mentioned by several people already. And Sally mentioned he has a strangle hold on this planet. Not to mention I had a first class welcome when I arrived in Robotropolis. So, I want to know, what's the deal with this guy?"

Tails sighed and gestured at an empty chair. "Have a seat. I'll tell you."

Austin sat down across from Tails and listened as he explained.

"You see, Robotnik used to be known as Ivo Julian. Years ago, Mobians were at war with humans known as Overlanders. Julian had defected from them and found his way to us. Since he had so much knowledge and tactics to deal with them, he helped us win the war against the Overlanders. While everyone was overjoyed the war was over, we never even realized the real nightmare was about to begin. Julian had his own plans and aspirations. In secret, he put together a robot army and, in one swift move, staged a coup. It happened so fast, no one had time to react. Most Mobians were able to flee, but many of them were taken prisoner. Julian, now calling himself Robotnik, captured our King and banished him into an unknown dimension. The king was Sally's father."

"Her father," Austin said. "Then that means Sally's royalty."

"That's right," Tails replied. "As for the Queen, Sally's mother, no one knows what became of her. She disappeared during the height of the war with the Overlanders. So, that makes Sally the sole heir to the throne. But, Robotnik rules now. He took over our capital city, Mobotropolis and changed it into what you saw. And it only got worse from there. Soon, pollution poisoned the skies and seas as Robotnik set up his factories and fortresses. And then there's..." He fell silent.

"What," Austin prompted.

"There's the Roboticizer," Tails said. "Of everything Robotnik's done, that machine is by far the worst. Anyone who goes into that device becomes a robot. And what free will you possessed is crushed and you're forced to serve Robotnik."

"My, God," Austin whispered. "That's worse then anything I could've imagined. How many Mobians..."

"Too many," Tails answered.

"Sally mentioned some Mobians actually work for Robotnik," Austin said.

"It's true," Tails said. "There are some that sell their services to avoid being roboticized. But they're only fooling themselves. Sooner or later, Robotnik won't require them and when that happens...Well, I think you can guess."

"Tails, about Bunnie," Austin said. "I noticed her legs and left arm were robotic. I thought she had lost those limbs in some accident and those were replacements. But they're not, are they?"

"She's partially roboticized," Tails explained. "Fortunately, the process was interrupted. Unfortunately, we have no way to reverse the process. So she's stuck like that."

"Poor girl," Austin said.

"For what it's worth," Tails said. "She's adapted to them quite well. And they've proven useful against Robotnik's forces. But, I'm sure she'd prefer to have her normal limbs again if she had the chance."

"So, you guys, everyone here in the village, fight Robotnik," Austin asked.

"That's right," Tails said. "We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters. Our group was founded years ago by Sally and Sonic."

"Sonic," Austin asked. "Who's that? I don't think I've met him yet."

Tails was suddenly quiet. Austin also saw a look of sorrow cross his face.

"Tails," he asked, concern tinging his voice.

"Sonic...he's," Tails began.

"Did something happen to him," Austin asked.

Tails sniffed and swiped his arm across his eyes. It suddenly dawned on Austin!

"He's dead."

Both Tails and Austin looked up to see Sally standing in the doorway, the same look of sorrow on her face.

"Sally," Austin said.

"Sonic died a year ago," Sally continued, her voice quivering. "That's why you haven't met him."

"Sally, I...I'm sorry," Austin said. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," Sally said, brushing tears from her eyes. "Please, don't mind me. I was just walking by."

She turned and left. Austin's heart ached to see both her and Tails so sad. It was obvious to him that Sonic had meant the world to them.

"Sonic was my best friend," Tails spoke up. "He was like a brother to me. But, his death hit Sally the hardest. She loved him and he loved her."

Now it all made sense. The look of sadness he had noticed earlier when Sally had shown him to the hut.

"Tails," he asked. "The hut I'm staying in? It was Sonic's hut, wasn't it?"

Tails nodded.

"I see," Austin replied quietly. "If you'll excuse me."

"Sally! Sally, wait up!"

Sally halted and turned around. Austin was running towards her. He caught up and came to a halt.

"Sally," he said, catching his breath. "Listen. I understand. Tails told me. I know we barely know each other, but, I want to offer my deepest condolences."

Sally smiled sadly. "I appreciate that, Austin. I assume you figured out the hut..."

"Yeah, I did," Austin said. "Look, Sally. There's something I want to talk to you about. Will you join me for a few moments?"

Sally nodded. "Okay."

A few moments later, they were in Austin's hut. He stood at the table and grabbed a photo. He turned to face Sally.

"First, let me just say, that I understand what you're going through," Austin began. "Here."

Sally took the photo from him and looked at it. It showed a young woman with long lavender hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was smiling for the camera and holding a kitten.

"Her name was Jill," Austin said. "I loved her with all my heart. She had a wild and free spirit. A bit of a tomboy, and yet she had a weakness for anything cute, especially cats."

Sally gazed at the photo. "What happened to her?"

Austin sighed and gazed out the window. "Back where I'm from, Earth was threatened by a powerful being. His name was Erian, the Dark Phoenix. He had set his sights on conquering the world. My friends and I, along with powerful beings we called Entities, stood against him. During our final battle, we fought with everything we had. At one point, Jill took a hard hit from Erian's energy blast. When we finally defeated him, I went to check on her." His throat tightened as he recalled that terrible moment. "She...she was dead. The hit had been fatal."

Tears coursed down his face. He remembered holding Jill's limp body in his arms, screaming at the heavens in anguish. "We won the battle, but at a heavy cost. I fell apart after that. A year passed and still, the hurt remained. Finally, I came to the decision that I needed to get away. So, with help from the Entities, they provided a gateway to another world. I really didn't care where I ended up. All I knew, is that I had to get away and find some closure. And that's how I ended up here."

Sally set the photo down on the table. She stood quietly for a moment, and then, without a second thought, hugged Austin. He was surprised for a moment, then, he embraced her back.

"I'm so sorry, Austin," Sally said. "Seems we both suffered a loss."

Austin held her close. She felt so warm and her fur was soft and comforting. After a moment, he let go, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you, Sally," he said, smiling. "I feel a bit better. Guess it helps to have someone to talk to. Someone who can sympathize."

Sally smiled warmly at him. "It does. I feel a bit better, too."

"Sally, listen," Austin said. "I've been thinking. After hearing from Tails about Robotnik, I want to help you guys out."

"Austin," Sally said. "I appreciate the offer, but, that's out of the question. This isn't your fight."

"I beg to differ," Austin countered. "The moment I landed in Robotropolis and helped you escape, it became my fight. Besides, you've been hospitable to me. And, well, you're a friend. And Edenians stand by they're friends no matter what. Please, let me help you. You've seen me in action. You know I could be a valuable ally."

Sally pondered on his words. Reluctant as she was to drag him into this fight with Robotnik, she couldn't deny that what he said was true. With Sonic gone, the Freedom Fighters were in desperate need of strong allies. Perhaps it was fate Austin had shown up here.

"Alright, Austin," she said. "If you really feel that strongly about this, then you can help out. I doubt I could stop you, even if I wanted to."

"You won't regret it, Sally," Austin said. He knelt down on his knee and presented his sword to her. "You have my sword, strength and loyalty. I am at your service."

Sally felt her heart flutter at this proclamation. He was so sincere and solemn. And brave.

"Thank you, Austin," she said. "You're very chivalrous."

He stood up and sheathed his sword. "Who says chivalry is dead?" He winked at her and smiled.

Sally blushed slightly. "Ahem. Yes, well, it's starting to get dark out, so I'll let you get some rest." She made her way to the door and opened it. She turned back for a moment. "Good night, Austin."

"Good night, Sally," he replied.

Sally smiled and then left, the door closing behind her. Austin felt his heart beating fast. He couldn't explain why he felt this way.

Outside, Sally placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. Her face felt warm and flushed. Shaking her head to clear it, she made her way towards her hut. As she walked off, she never even noticed Amy watching her, wondering what had transpired inside.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Healing Hearts Chapter Four

 _The next day..._

Tails had been up early putting the finishing touches on his bi-plane's engines. He leaned back, wiping his hands on a cloth rag. He looked over and saw Amy walking by, dark circles under her eyes.

"Don't tell me you were up all night keeping an eye on Austin," he called out to her.

Amy glared at him and continued on. Tails chuckled under his breath. When Amy set her mind on something, she stuck with it. Reaching up, he closed the hatch and climbed down the ladder. Just as he was putting his tools away, Bunnie stopped in.

"We got a meetin' at Sally's hut, sugar," she said.

"I'll be right there," Tails replied.

He closed his tool box and locked it. Then he exited his workshop and made his way towards Sally's hut. No doubt their leader was going to discuss a new plan to infiltrate Robotropolis and destroy the new factory.

Sally sat at the conference table, waiting for everyone to show up for the meeting. While she waited, her thoughts turned to her conversation with Austin last night, leading up to his pledge to help the Freedom Fighters in their time of need. His charming smile still filled her thoughts. She smiled, sighing. And then realized her actions.

"What am I thinking," she exclaimed. "I barely know him and I'm acting like a schoolgirl."

She fell silent. Was she actually crushing on Austin? Surely not! The only person she loved was...gone.

"When am I going to realize that he's never coming back?"

And Austin was pretty much in the same boat as her. Was that why she felt some interest in him? Because she understood and sympathized? She looked up as someone knocked on the door. She was actually glad for the distraction.

"Come in," she called out, composing herself.

The door opened and Amy stepped in.

Sally gasped! "Amy! You look worn out! Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," Amy said, slumping into a chair.

"Amy, I know you said you'd keep an eye on Austin," Sally said. "But don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"Hey, speaking of which," Amy said. "Just what were you two talking about last night?"

"That's...something I think I shouldn't discuss," Sally said. "It was kind of personal. Let's just say, he told me what brought him here."

Amy stared at her. "Really? You can't tell me? Or you don't want to tell me? Did he tell you some sob story?"

Sally slammed her hands on the table angrily. "You don't know what he's been through! And for your information, it wasn't a sob story!"

Amy stood up and glared at Sally. "Listen to yourself! You've only known him one day and you believe what he tells you? Do you trust every stranger who shows up out of the blue?"

"At least I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt," Sally yelled.

They glared at each other and then there was a knock at the door.

"We'll discuss this later," Sally said, making her way to the door.

"Looking forward to it," Amy growled, sitting back down.

Sally opened the door and in stepped Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and then Tails. They each took a seat at the table.

"Hey, Amy," Bunnie greeted. "Ya'll look like you didn't get much sleep."

"I was up late," she muttered.

"Probably espying our guest, oui," Antoine smirked. Bunnie giggled.

"Shut it, Frenchie," Amy snarled. "Can we get this meeting started already?"

"In just a moment," Sally replied. "We're waiting for one more person to show up."

"Who," Amy asked.

At that moment, Austin stepped into the hut.

"Hope I'm not late," he said.

"What's he doing here," Amy demanded.

"Everyone," Sally said. "Austin has generously offered his services to The Freedom Fighters. He wants to help us against Robotnik." She glanced at Amy. "That's some of what we were discussing yesterday."

"Are you crazy," Amy said. "You're just going to let him join us on missions?"

"That's one of the reasons I called this meeting," Sally replied. "I wanted to discuss this with everyone. Now, I realize Austin has only been here one day, and some of you," She glanced at Amy, "have doubts about him. However, in light of...past events, I think we can all agree we need some additional help. Austin's skills in battle could give us the edge we need to combat Robotnik. Now, that being said, I want to hear from all of you regarding this. Bunnie, you first."

"Well, Sally," Bunnie began. "It's kinda hard to make a decision when we haven't even seen Austin in action. But, I know you're not the kind to exaggerate. And he definitely looks like someone who's a born fighter."

"I agree with Bunnie," Antoine spoke up. "I know ze warrior when I see one."

"So, I take it you don't mind him joining up with us," Sally asked.

"We'll give him a chance," Bunnie said. Antoine nodded in agreement.

"How about you, Rotor," Sally asked.

"You make a very good point about us needing help in our fight against Robotnik," Rotor said. "If you feel Austin can help us out, then I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Tails," Sally prompted.

Tails glanced at Austin and then turned back to Sally.

"I know this might be a bit much to say, but, I feel that...if Sonic were here now, he'd be willing to give Austin a chance. In the war against Robotnik, we need every available ally we can get. Morale hasn't been the same since we lost our friend, and if Austin can help us out in any way possible, then I gladly welcome him to the team."

"He could never replace Sonic," Amy snapped.

"I never said that, Amy," Tails replied. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to have him on the team."

"This isn't his fight," Amy countered. "No one asked him to help."

"You're right," Austin spoke up. "No one asked me to help. I WANT to help. I live by a warrior's code. And that code says to stand up to evil and tyranny when it threatens good people. I don't care whether you trust me or not, Amy, but regardless, I want to help you guys. I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by and did nothing. I've only heard of the things Robotnik's done. And what I've heard sickens me. All I ask is that you let me prove myself."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments. Then Sally spoke up.

"So, all in favor," she asked.

One by one, they raised their hands. Amy sighed and reluctantly raised her own.

"I'm still not so sure about this," she said. "But since the majority has spoken, I might as well go along with it."

"Well, then, Austin," Sally said. "Congratulations. You're now an honorary member of the Freedom Fighters. Welcome."

"Thank you," Austin replied. "And I promise you won't regret it."

"Now," Sally said. "On to the next half of our meeting. Namely, the new robot factory."

"If I may," Austin spoke up. "Could you fill me in on this factory?"

"Simply put," Sally explained. "We received intel that Robotnik is constructing a new factory designed to build and mass produce a new model of Swat-Bots. While we don't know what they'll be capable of just yet, I think we can all agree anything built by Robotnik is a bad thing. Those bots must not see the light of day."

Austin nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

"That's easy enough," Amy said, actually smiling. "We blow it to kingdom come!"

"Blunt, but accurate," Sally said. She held up a small circular device. "We sneak in, and place these explosives at key points in the factory. Once they detonate, they'll set off a chain reaction, destroying the entire facility and setting Robotnik back."

"I've never done anything like this before," Austin said. "But if it means putting a crimp in Robotnik's plans, then I'm all for it."

"So, when do we move out," Tails asked.

"We'll have to wait a few days," Sally said. "After yesterday's...skirmish, Robotnik's going to be on alert."

Austin cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I never imagined I'd end up right in the middle of Robotropolis."

"Besides," Sally said. "I received information that in 3 days, most of the Swat-Bots will be shut down for some maintenance. Granted that still leaves some bots to worry about, but, security will be at it's lowest. That's the time to move in and blow up the factory."

"Sounds good to me," Rotor said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then in 3 days, we strike Robotnik's factory," Sally said. "And on that note, this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got up and left, leaving Sally and Austin alone.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Austin said. "How did you find out about all of this?"

"We have an insider in Robotnik's network," Sally replied.

"I see," Austin said. "That's a pretty big risk. Whoever it is sure is brave."

"Austin," Sally said. "I just want to thank you again. You really didn't have to."

"I know," he said. "But, I've committed myself, and I'll stick with it."

Sally smiled. Once more, she felt her heart flutter and her face warm up.

"So, is Amy always that pleasant with new people," Austin asked.

"Oh," Sally replied, trying to clear her thoughts. "Amy. Don't mind her. She's really not such a bad person. It's just...Sonic's death hit her pretty hard. She had a big crush on him, you see. So, needless to say, she took it pretty bad when he..." She fell silent.

"I understand," Austin said, softly.

"Give it time," Sally said. "She'll warm up to you. Especially when she sees you in action against Robotnik."

"I'll do what I can," Austin promised. He stood up and stretched. "Well, if that's it, I'll take my leave. Later, Sally."

He turned and exited the hut. Sally sat down at the table. Alone, she pondered over the sudden feelings she was experiencing. Was she actually developing feelings for Austin? It couldn't be! And yet...

"Aarrghhh," she growled. "Why is this happening? I can't be in love! It's too soon!"

She slumped on top of the table. She didn't know what to do.

Austin strolled through the village. He felt the need for a little solitude. Somewhere quiet where he could think. He deviated from the path and made his way into the trees. After a few moments, he came to a small clearing with a large pond.

"This could work," he said.

He sat down on the ground, resting his back against a tree. He gazed out over the pond. Unlike the water, his thoughts were anything but still. Ever since last night, his mind had been wandering back to Sally. He just couldn't understand. It seemed obvious that he was developing feelings for her.

"Ahhh," he groaned. "I've only known her for one day! How can I be falling in love? Besides, I don't know if I'm ready yet."

His statement went unheard. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree. Was it wrong for him to be thinking along these lines? He felt he was betraying Jill. But, no. How could he? Jill was gone. Just as Sally had lost Sonic, he had lost Jill. Neither were coming back.

"You look as if you could use some counseling, my friend."

Austin looked up in surprise. He knew that voice. Glancing around, he saw a man standing above him. A man with red-orange hair and golden-colored eyes.

"Phoenix," Austin exclaimed. He stood up and embraced him. "This is a surprise."

"Hello, Austin," Phoenix said, smiling. "I realize it's only been a day, but your parents and sister were worried about you."

"You sure they were the only ones," Austin asked, grinning.

"Alright, I confess," Phoenix replied. "I was a bit worried, too. And so was everyone else."

Austin smiled. "Glad to hear it. So, how'd you find me?"

"Astaroth told me where you were," Phoenix said. "He did send you here after all."

"Listen, Phoenix," Austin said. "I need to talk to you."

Phoenix listened as Austin explained what had happened after his arrival on Mobius. He told him of Robotnik and how he had met the Freedom Fighters and offered to help them. He also told him of the upcoming mission into Robotropolis.

"I wasn't expecting to hear this," Phoenix said. "When you left home, I thought the idea was to get some closure regarding Jill's passing. This doesn't strike me as a means to achieve that."

"I understand," Austin said. "But, you know how I am, Phoenix. I just couldn't ignore this. I want to help them. It's the right thing to do."

Phoenix sighed. "I suppose people cope in different ways. Still, I see your point. From what you've told me of this Robotnik, it seems to me these Mobians could use some help. And if anyone can help them, it's you. But, Austin, bear in mind, there's no telling how long the fight could go on. Sooner or later you will have to return. You are, after all, the heir to the throne."

Austin suddenly looked around the area.

"Is something wrong," Phoenix asked.

"Thought I heard something," Austin replied. "And, yes, I realize that, Phoenix. But, I'll do what I can until then."

Phoenix nodded. "Do what you feel you have to do. Should I tell everyone back home?"

"Go ahead," Austin said. "But, please, tell them not to worry. I'll be just fine."

"I hope so," Phoenix said. "Still, considering the battle with Erian and his forces, Robotnik shouldn't be too tough for you."

"Thanks for understanding, Phoenix," Austin said. "And give everyone my love when you get back."

"I shall," Phoenix said. "Take care, Austin. I wish you the best."

Austin was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Hey, Phoenix? There's something else on my mind."

"What is it," Phoenix asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Austin hesitated. He wasn't quite sure how to tell Phoenix about his sudden and recurring feelings for Sally. As if sensing his apprehension, Phoenix placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," he said. "If you don't want to talk about it right now, you don't have to. When you're ready, I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks," Austin said. "Hopefully, I can resolve this matter myself."

"Well, then," Phoenix said. "I'll take my leave. I'll check in with you every now and then."

"See you around, Phoenix," Austin said. "And take care."

Phoenix nodded. Then, he vanished in a flash of flames, leaving Austin alone. For a moment, he stood there, then he turned in the direction of the woods.

"You can stop hiding, Amy," he called out.

A brief silence followed, then Amy came out of hiding. She approached Austin and stood directly in front of him.

"Who was that," she asked.

"Phoenix," Austin replied. "He's an old friend of the family. And by the way, you did a poor job hiding yourself. You stood downwind and I caught your scent. And I heard you gasp a few moments ago."

Amy blushed, and glared at him. "Why was he here? How did he get here?"

"He was here to check up on me," Austin said. "As for how, well, it's easy enough when you're an Entity."

"A what," Amy asked. "That's what we call him and the others like him," Austin explained. "They're beings from across the stars. They possess great power and knowledge. And, as far as I know, they're immortal."

"What did he mean when he said you're the heir to the throne," Amy asked.

"I should think that's obvious," Austin said. "You figure it out."

"Are you telling me you're royalty," Amy exclaimed.

"Pretty much," Austin replied.

"And you didn't tell us," Amy said.

Austin glared back at her. "First of all, the way you've been acting towards me, you probably wouldn't have believed me if I told you. Second, I don't recall having to tell you everything about my personal life. And third, just what gives you the right to spy on me?"

"When my friends are involved, it gives me every right," Amy snapped.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF HURTING YOUR FRIENDS, DAMN IT," Austin yelled. "Get that through your stubborn, pink skull already!"

They both stood there, glaring at each other, the air permeating hostility.

"Whatever," Amy huffed. "I'm out of here." She turned and walked away.

Austin sighed, reigning in his anger. He shouldn't have gotten so mad and yelled at her. He considered going after her to apologize. But then he thought better of it. Best to let tempers cool down. Besides, she had been spying on him and that didn't sit well with him. He turned back in the direction of the village and left the pond behind, his problems left unresolved.

As Austin made his way to Knothole, he ran into Sally.

"Oh, hey," Austin greeted.

"Hello," Sally replied. "I was just out for a walk. I ran into Amy. She seemed pretty wound up."

"We had an...unpleasant conversation," Austin said.

"Uh-oh," Sally said. "What happened?"

"Let's walk and I'll tell you," Austin said.

Sally listened as Austin related what had transpired at the pond. To his meeting with Phoenix to his argument with Amy.

"I remember you mentioned the Entities last night," Sally said. "So one of them was here?"

"Yeah," Austin said. "Phoenix, as I told Amy, is an old friend of my family. He's always been there with advice."

"Austin, I probably should mention," Sally said. "I knew Amy was following you around. I figured she would see you weren't a bad guy. But, given what you told me..."

"Well, if we're being honest," Austin said. "There's something I need to tell you about me."

Sally glanced at him, wondering what he had to say.

"Sally," Austin said. "I'm...Hey! What's that?"

Sally looked in the direction he was pointing. Up ahead, someone had collapsed on the path. They rushed forward and soon arrived at the person's side. Austin saw it was a female rabbit with light cream-colored fur and orange hair. She was wearing a lite-purple dress and a burgundy colored vest.

"Oh, my, gosh," Sally gasped. "Vanilla! Are you okay? Say something!"

She knelt down and cradled Vanilla's head against her arm. The female rabbit moaned and came to. Her eyes focused on Sally.

"Princess Sally," she said. Then she spotted Austin standing nearby. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to back away.

"It's alright, Vanilla," Sally soothed her. "This is Austin. He's a friend."

Austin knelt down and smiled at Vanilla. "Nice to meet you, Miss Vanilla. I realize it's a bit surprising to see someone like me, but I assure you I mean you no harm."

Vanilla looked uncertain for a moment then she glanced at Sally

. "You have my word," Sally said. "Now, what happened to you? Why were you on the ground?"

Vanilla threw her arms around Sally and collapsed against her, crying.

"Oh, Sally," she sobbed. "They took her! They took my baby!"

"Calm down, Vanilla," Sally said. "What happened?"

"The Swat-Bots," Vanilla explained. "They captured Cream!"

Sally turned pale, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh, no. Cream's been taken?"

"Who's Cream," Austin asked.

"My daughter," Vanilla bawled. "They took my little girl!"

Sally hugged Vanilla close, trying to comfort her as she explained to Austin. "Cream is Vanilla's only child. She's very young. Only 7 years old. They'll probably take her to Robotropolis."

Austin clenched his fists. The thought of an innocent child in the clutches of Robotnik awakened a smoldering rage inside him.

"Which way did they go," he asked, his voice ominously quiet.

"T-That way," Vanilla pointed further down the path.

"Sally," Austin said. "Take care of Vanilla."

He started walking in the direction Vanilla had indicated.

"Austin, wait," Sally called after him. "We need to get reinforcements."

"There's no time," Austin replied. "By the time we get back to Knothole and gather everyone and then set out, Cream will probably be in Robotropolis. I'll go after them."

"By yourself," Vanilla asked in astonishment.

"Trust me, ma'am," Austin said. "It's the bots who are going to be in trouble."

Then he changed, assuming his Edenian form. Spreading his wings, he took flight, heading off in the direction of the Swat-Bots. And when he caught up with them, there would be hell to pay.

Sally and Vanilla watched him fly away. Sally helped the mother rabbit to her feet.

"Don't worry, Vanilla," Sally said. "If anyone can save Cream, it's Austin."

They turned and began the trek back to Knothole. Sally glanced back over her shoulder in the direction Austin had flown off in.

"Be careful, Austin," she whispered.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Healing Hearts Chapter Five

Further into the forest, the peaceful tranquility was suddenly broken as a large tank-like transport rolled by. The ground shook and dust was kicked up as the vehicle rumbled onwards. It's destination: Robotropolis. Inside the transport, Swat-Bots patrolled around, checking the readouts from terminals and overseeing the transport's functions. In the front of the vehicle, two bots were in the cockpit, keeping the vehicle on course. In the very center of the transport was the holding area. A single cage adorned the wall, and inside was a single prisoner.

Cream the Rabbit huddled in the corner of the cage, tears coursing down her face. Young though she was, she understood full well where her captors were taking her and it frightened her. She would never see her mother again. She sobbed in despair. She looked up as the door whooshed open. In stepped two figures who weren't bots. They were Mobians. One was a weasel with purple fur and a brown hat. His name was Nack, a bounty hunter. He carried a custom made sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Next to him was his current partner in crime, a hulking white wolf named Drago, formerly of the Freedom Fighter Wolf Pack. Now he was a mercenary for hire.

"One lousy prisoner," Drago growled. "The Doc asked us to deliver fodder for his Roboticizer and we catch one little bunny. You could of at least brought her mother along."

"Relax, Drago," Nack replied. "You're missing the big picture. This little bunny is merely bait. I left her mother behind knowing she'd run to the Freedom Fighters for help. Knowing them, they'll mobilize and come rushing to the rescue. Which is why I ordered the bots to go as slow as possible. We need to give our prey time to catch up." He grinned at Cream. "Comfy, kid?"

"Please," Cream begged, tearfully. "Please, let me go. My mother's probably worried about me."

"Oh, you hear that, Nack," Drago laughed. "Her mommy's probably worried about her." He slammed his fist against the cage. "Tough luck, kid. You're here for the duration, so get used to it."

Cream hunched down miserably in the cage, crying.

"Keep the noise down, kid," Nack said. "Otherwise, I'll make you keep quiet. Understood?"

Cream nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Good," Nack said, grinning. "Who says kids don't know how to behave? Now, get comfortable, little bunny. It's gonna be a long ride."

Little did Nack realize, someone had caught up with them sooner than expected. Up in the air, held aloft by his wings, Austin surveyed the scene below. He hadn't been expecting a large transport, no doubt crawling with bots.

"This could complicate things," he muttered. "All this for one prisoner? Talk about overkill."

He gazed further up ahead. It was still quite a ways to Robotropolis, and at the rate the transport was going, it would take a while yet to reach it.

"Why are they going so slow," he wondered. "That thing must be faster. So, why...Of course. They're expecting a rescue. Well, I won't disappoint. But, I need to go about this carefully. First, let's get this thing to stop."

He angled downwards and flew further down the path, an idea already forming.

"I assure you, Doc, the wait will be worth it," Nack said. He was communicating with Robotnik via a console on the transport. "I guarantee the Freedom Fighters will rush to the rescue and when they arrive, we'll give them a warm welcome."

"This had better work, Nack," Robotnik said. "Otherwise, zero payment will be the least of your worries." The screen went blank.

"God, I hate him," Nack muttered.

He turned away from the console and then stopped as the transport suddenly halted. Nack frowned. They couldn't possibly have reached their destination already. He exited the communication hub and grabbed a passing Swat-Bot.

"What's going on," he demanded. "Why did we stop?"

"THERE IS AN OBSTRUCTION IN THE PATH," the bot replied.

"Obstruction," Nack pondered.

He followed the bot outside. He made his way to the front of the transporter and stared at the pile of trees blocking the road.

"Well, well," Nack chuckled. "Clever." He activated his comlink. "Drago, heads up. Looks like the rescue team's here. Keep an eye on the brat and stay alert." He switched it off and addressed the gathered bots. "We got company, boys. Half of you spread out and find them. The rest of you, start clearing these trees out of the way."

He unshouldered his rifle and cocked it. "Time to do some hunting," he said.

Up in the air, Austin watched as the bots began searching the immediate area while several more started clearing the road. He noted a purple weasel patrolling around, armed with a rifle.

"Sally was right," he said. "Some Mobians are crooked."

Still, his plan was working out as he had hoped. While they were busy searching outside, he could now sneak in and rescue Cream. He would still have to be cautious, though. Chances were a few bots were still inside. Swooping down, Austin landed lightly on the roof. He knew entering from the main entrance would be a bad idea. Then he spotted a roof-top hatch.

"Perfect," he said.

Making his way over, he lifted the hatch up and climbed down the ladder rungs. He dropped onto the floor and glanced around. He was in a small storage room, crates piled against the wall. He made his way over to the door and pressed the button on the wall. The door whooshed open. He cautiously peered out and glanced down the hall. It was empty. He exited the room and snuck down the hall.

"Now, where do they keep prisoners," he whispered.

He checked several doors and came up empty. Continuing onwards, he was approaching another door when he heard voices inside. Moving close, he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting," a voice griped. "I should be out there helping them find those Freedom Fighters."

Austin smiled. Bingo! He pressed the button on the wall and the door slid open. He snuck in quietly and took in the scene before him. A white wolf was standing with his back to the door. He stood in front of a large cage. Inside, was a single person, a little rabbit girl. Austin knew this had to be Cream. She was sniffling and crying, shivering with fear.

"Oh, would you pipe down already," the wolf snarled. "Or I'll give you something to cry about!"

Austin moved forward. He stood behind the wolf and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"That you, Nack? What's happen..."

WHAM!

Austin's fist slammed hard into the wolf's snout and sent him careening into the wall. The wolf slumped to the floor, out cold. With that taken care of, he made his way over to the cage. Cream stared at him wide-eyed. As he approached, she backed away in fear.

"No, no. It's alright," Austin said, soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. You're Cream, right?"

She crouched in the corner, watching him. Austin knelt down in front of the cage and smiled reassuringly.

"Please, don't be afraid," he said gently. "My name is Austin. I'm a friend of the Freedom Fighters. Your mother, Vanilla, told us you'd been taken."

She perked up a little at the mention of her mother. "You...you know my mommy," she asked.

"That's right," Austin said. "She's alright. Princess Sally is looking after her right now. I know you're scared, Cream, but, please, I need you to trust me." He extended his hand through the bars. "Come on. Lets get you out of here."

Tentatively, she reached out. Then she froze and her eyes widened. Austin suddenly realized someone else was in the room.

"So, you're the one we were looking for."

Austin stood up and turned. Standing there was the weasel he had spotted earlier. He had his rifle aimed straight at Austin, a cruel grin on his face.

"Gotta say, I wasn't expecting this," he said. "Since when does a human run with the Freedom Fighters?"

"And just who are you," Austin asked.

"The name's Nack," he replied. "I'm a bounty hunter. And you already met Drago." He nodded at the unconscious wolf.

"We didn't really have much of an introduction," Austin said.

"Whatever," Nack said. "So, how many other Freedom Fighters are lurking around?"

"It's just me," Austin said.

"You expect me to believe that," Nack replied.

"I don't care what you believe," Austin said. "All I know is that I'm getting Cream out of here and I'll take down anyone who gets in the way."

Nack chuckled. "You seem to not comprehend the fact I'm the one with the rifle."

"I'm not afraid of your gun," Austin said. "I'll have you know I'm pretty quick. Care to see how quick?"

Nack smirked. "Alright, lets say you are quick enough. Can you vouch for...her?"

He shifted his aim and pointed the rifle at Cream. Austin froze in his tracks.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh, I would," Nack said. "I'm sure Robotnik would prefer you over some little rabbit." He cocked his rifle.

"Damn you," Austin growled, taking a step forward.

"Ah-ah-ah," Nack warned. "Take another step, and I'll pull the trigger."

Austin stopped.

"That's better," Nack said. "Now, here's what's going to happen. First, your weapon. Place it on the ground, slowly, and then slide it over this way."

Austin glared at Nack, then he drew his sword and slowly set it on the ground. Standing, he pushed it with his foot. It slid across the floor and came to rest at Nack's feet.

"Alright, now," Nack said. He tossed a key to Austin. "Unlock the cage and get in."

Austin did as he was told. He unlocked the cage and got inside, shutting the door behind him.

"The key, if you please," Nack said.

Austin turned and tossed the key through the bars. Nack caught it and put it back in his belt pouch.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it," he smirked.

At that moment, the transport vibrated and began moving.

"Ah, looks like we're back on track," Nack said. "Well, we may not have gotten a lot of prisoners, but at least we're not going back empty-handed."

He looked down at the sword at his feet and whistled appreciatively.

"Nice sword," he said. "It'll make a nice trophy." He bent down to pick it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Austin said.

"Well, good thing you're not me," Nack sneered.

He grabbed the sword. The instant he touched it, it flared with a bright red light. Nack screeched in anguish and hastily released his hold on the sword.

"Yep. Good thing I'm not you," Austin smirked.

"Wha-What the hell was that," Nack gasped, clutching his hand.

"Oh, did I neglect to mention that my sword is very particular about who touches it," Austin said, feigning innocence. "Sorry about that."

"Think you're pretty clever, don't you," Nack snarled, marching up to the cage.

"A little," Austin replied. "Clever enough to get both Cream and I out of here."

"Don't make me laugh," Nack said. "You're stuck in there. And I have the key. And it won't be long before you two are guests of Robotnik."

"I honestly can't believe you would hand over an innocent child to that madman," Austin said. "And for what? Money? To save your own life?"

"It's a living," Nack replied. "In this world, you gotta look out for number one."

Austin's eyes narrowed. "Guys like you make me sick. But, if you think we're going to Robotropolis, you're dead wrong."

"And how do you plan to get out of there," Nack laughed.

"Like this," Austin said.

His fist began glowing. Then he lashed out, slamming it into the cell door. The door broke off it's hinges and flew through the air, slamming into Nack in the process. The weasel bounty hunter only had a brief second to be surprised before he crashed to the ground, unconscious. Austin stepped out of the cage and retrieved his sword. He turned back to Cream, who stood at the doorway, staring in surprise at the unconscious bounty hunter.

"So, ready to ditch this place," he asked her. She nodded.

Together, they exited the holding area and made their way down the hall.

"We need to hurry," Austin said. "The Swat-Bots will no doubt be patrolling the halls."

They rounded the corner...and came face-to-face with the bots.

"I hate it when I'm right," he said.

The Swat-Bots brought their lasers up and took aim. Reacting quickly, Austin grabbed Cream and hauled her inside one of the doors.

"Stay here," he told her. "This'll just take a minute."

Closing the door, Austin drew his blade and faced the oncoming bots. Charging, he lept at them and sliced through the first bot, reducing it to scrap metal. Keeping up his charge, he lashed out left and right, decimating the bots. Soon, none were left standing. Sheathing his sword, he returned to where Cream was hiding. She was waiting for him just inside the room.

"Are...are they gone," she asked.

"Yeah, they're gone," he assured her. "Hey, what's that?"

Cream was holding a doll in her arms. Austin couldn't help but notice it resembled Tails.

"I found it in here," Cream said. "It looks like Tails. I think it may have belonged to someone who was captured."

"Hmm," Austin said. "Well, at any rate, we need to...Hello. What have we here?"

Cream turned and glanced in the direction he was looking. There was a control panel just across the room. Austin made his way over towards it.

"Lets see," he said, gazing over the buttons and switches.

"What are you looking for," Cream asked.

"If Robotnik's like any other villain," he explained, "I'll bet he has a self-destruct button for this thing. You know, I'll never understand why bad guys do that."

His eyes fell on a large red button. If that didn't scream self-destruct...

"Here goes," he said, pressing the button.

The screen went black and a countdown appeared. It read 00:00:60. An alarm sounded as the clock began counting down.

"Lets move," he said, grabbing Cream.

They dashed out of the room and ran down the hall. Austin carried Cream in his arms as he made his way back to the storage room he had entered from. Mentally, he kept track of the time. It would be close, but they would make it.

Elsewhere, Nack had come to. He shoved the mangled cage door off him and staggered to his feet. Reaching down, he grabbed his rifle and went over to Drago.

"Get up," he snarled. "Naptime's over!"

Drago stirred and then opened his eyes.

"Uhn, Nack," he said, focusing on the irate weasel. "What happened? The last thing I remember was...Hey!" He stood up and glanced around. "Where's that guy?" He noticed the empty cage. "Where's the kid?"

"They both escaped, you idiot," Nack shouted, regretting it immediately as his head throbbed painfully. "C'mon! We need to find them! I'm not going back to Robotropolis empty-handed!"

They made their way out into the hall and began their search. Soon they came upon a pile of destroyed Swat-Bots.

"Unbelievable," Nack growled. "Some help these robots are. They obviously went this way. Let's go."

They continued down the hall. It wasn't long before they arrived at the same room Austin and Cream had just been in.

"Hey, do you hear that," Drago asked, coming to a halt.

Nack listened. And then he heard it. An alarm. And it was coming from the room they were standing in front of. Nack pushed the button and opened the door. He glanced in and his eyes fell upon the console in the room. His blood ran cold at what he saw. A countdown timer! And it read 00:00:20.

"GET OUT OF HERE," he shrieked, pushing past Drago and scrambling for the exit.

A second later, he heard his partner running after him. Nack panted for breath, sheer terror pushing him on. Soon they made it to the exit. Nack pushed the button and the door opened. He lept clear, not even caring that the transport was still in motion. He hit the ground, rolled to his feet and took off running, trying to put as much distance between himself and the doomed transport as possible. Then...BOOM! Both Nack and Drago were knocked off their feet by the concussive wave of the explosion. They lay still, as tiny bits of shrapnel and debris peppered them. After a moment, they got up and glanced back at the transport. It was nothing more than a smoldering heap engulfed in flames. Nack stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Aw, man," Drago moaned. "You gotta be kidding me! The Doc's not gonna like this. Guess we can forget about getting paid."

"Paid? PAID! You idiot," Nack yelled. "We'll be lucky if Robotnik doesn't kill us on sight!"

"Yo, Nack!"

Both Nack and Drago glanced up into the sky. Hovering high above them, was Austin, Cream in his arms.

"Tough luck, weasel," Austin called down. "Be sure to give my regards to Robotnik!"

Nack instinctively reached for his rifle, only to find it was gone. He must have dropped it in his haste to escape. Glancing around, he found it. It was reduced to a molten pool of plastic and metal. Nack moaned.

"No! That was my favorite rifle," he sobbed. He glared up at the hovering figure. "You'll pay for this! If I ever see you again..."

His tirade was interrupted as a blast of energy hit the ground near him. It had come from Austin.

"You better pray our paths never cross again," Austin called down. "Because next time, you won't walk away."

Turning in midair, he flapped his wings and took off in the direction of Knothole Village, leaving behind Nack and Drago and the destroyed transport.

Sally stood outside of Vanilla's house and scanned the skies, hoping to see Austin returning with Cream. Behind her, Vanilla paced back and forth, fretting and worrying for her daughter's safety.

"It's going to be alright, Vanilla," Sally reassured her, her eyes never leaving the sky. "Austin will come through."

Vanilla stopped pacing and came over to join Sally.

"Do you really think so," she asked.

"I know so," Sally said, turning her attention towards her.

"But...who is he," Vanilla asked. "And where did he come from?"

"He's from another world," Sally explained. "And, he's an Edenian. He arrived here yesterday. I met him during a mission to Robotropolis. He fought and destroyed multiple Swat-Bots. Then he helped me escape from there."

"And you trust him, even though you've only known him a short time," Vanilla asked.

"I do," Sally replied, smiling. "I can't explain it, but, that's just how I feel. He's brave and courteous. And, despite the fact it's not his fight, he offered his help against Robotnik. And...like me, he suffered a terrible loss. So, I sympathize with him."

Vanilla stared at Sally. She heard a distinct tone in her voice. And she noticed Sally had a slight blush to her face. It suddenly dawned on the mother rabbit. Sally had feelings for Austin. Vanilla cared for Sally and didn't want to see her get hurt by someone. Especially if the person was someone she barely knew.

"Sally," she began.

"Look! There they are," Sally said, pointing skyward.

Vanilla looked up and sure enough, she saw Austin swooping down towards them, Cream cradled in his arms. Austin touched down and lowered Cream to the ground.

"Mommy," she said, rushing to her mother.

"Cream," Vanilla cried, scooping her daughter up in her arms and hugging her tightly, tears running down her face. "Oh, my baby. I'm so glad you're safe."

Sally stood next to Austin, watching the touching scene. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. She glanced up as Austin sniffed and then wiped his own eyes.

"Big old softy," Sally teased.

"Hey, I'm not made of stone," Austin replied, grinning. "Besides, it makes me think of my own mother back home."

"You did it, Austin," Sally said. "I knew you'd come through." She hugged him briefly and then pulled back, blushing. "Sorry. I, uh, got caught up in the moment."

"No, it's fine," Austin said, blushing slightly.

"Anyway," Sally said. "I think we can consider this your first successful mission as a Freedom Fighter."

"My initiation test," Austin agreed. "Sounds good to me."

They looked up as Vanilla walked over with Cream. The mother rabbit smiled warmly at Austin.

"Austin, I can't thank you enough," she said. "You risked your life to save my daughter. I misjudged and doubted you and for that, I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed, ma'am," Austin said. "Trust is hard to come by, especially in times like these."

"Well, you've earned my trust," Vanilla said. "Thank you, again."

Cream came forward and motioned Austin to bend down. He leaned down and she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She let go and stood back, smiling.

"Thank you, Mister Austin," she said. Austin smiled, blushing slightly.

"Well, we should get inside now," Vanilla said. "It's getting late. Good evening, Sally, Austin."

"Vanilla," Sally said. "Weren't you about to say something to me before?"

"Oh, that," Vanilla said. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

She turned and ushered Cream inside. The little bunny waved good-bye as they entered their home.

"Sweet kid," Austin said. "She reminds me of my little sister."

"You have a sister," Sally asked.

"I suppose there's quite a bit about myself I've yet to tell you," Austin said. "Which reminds me. I was about to tell you something earlier."

A low rumble overhead caused them to look up. Dark clouds were gathering overhead and the wind was starting to pick up.

"Looks like it's going to storm," Sally said. "Guess we'd better head indoors. You can tell me inside."

They turned and ran towards the village as the rain started to fall.

Back in Vanilla's house, Cream was tucked into her bed, sound asleep. Vanilla pulled the blanket up closer and then kissed her daughter's forehead. She turned and left the room. Her thoughts returned to her earlier conversation with Sally regarding Austin. She had been set to try and tell Sally that she should probably not get too close to Austin. However, given that Cream was safe and sound and Austin had more then proven himself, she had changed her mind. Still, she hoped Sally would go about this carefully. She didn't want to see her get hurt a second time. She remembered that terrible day they had lost Sonic and it had almost destroyed Sally. And now, it seemed like she was beginning to show feelings to this boy. And yet, for some reason Vanilla couldn't explain, she felt that Austin wouldn't hurt Sally in anyway. And she could now see why Sally felt the way she did. Vanilla hoped it would all turn out fine. Yawning, she made her way to her bedroom.

Back in Cream's room, Cream cuddled her newly acquired doll. She never noticed the way it's eyes started glowing and the crystal dangling from it's head began flashing.

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Healing Hearts Chapter Six

 _Robotropolis..._

"So, let me see if I have this straight," Robotnik said. "You allowed a single Freedom Fighter to infiltrate my transport and then blow it up, and rescue a potentially valuable hostage, denying me a chance to trap the other Freedom Fighters, and costing me several Swat-Bots in the process, as well as my valuable time. Is that correct?"

Nack and Drago stood before Robotnik, both silent and simmering with anger and suffering bruised egos. They had finally arrived at Robotropolis, having to make the trip on foot. Upon arrival, they had been ushered in to see the Doctor, and now, they were beginning to regret returning here.

"Well, gentlemen," Robotnik prompted. "Nothing to say?" He glanced at Nack. "Nack, my boy. You assured me your plan would work. I don't like empty promises." He slammed both fists on the armrests of his chair, causing both mercenaries to jump in surprise. "And I don't like failure!"

"It wasn't our fault," Nack protested, stepping forward, only to be stopped by several Swat-Bots. "Whoever this guy was, he wasn't normal. You should have mentioned to us the Freedom Fighters had a new recruit."

Robotnik was silent, staring grimly at Nack. For a moment, the weasel feared he may have crossed the line.

"This new recruit," Robotnik spoke. "Was he human? With red hair? Armed with a sword?"

"Uh, yeah," Nack replied. So, Robotnik did know something about this mystery guy.

"Him again," Robotnik growled. "So, he is allied with the Freedom Fighters."

For a moment, the room was deathly quiet. For all his bravado, Nack felt nervous. He knew what Robotnik was capable of and what could possibly be awaiting him and Drago. He wondered if perhaps the Doctor was pondering what to do to them. Suddenly, the door whisked open and in stepped Snively.

"Sir. I have some good news for you," he said.

Robotnik glanced up at him. "What is it, Snively?"

"Sir, I just received a transmission from our a little spy," Snively said. "It's up and running."

"Excellent," Robotnik said, a sinister smile crossing his face.

"And, our new bots will be completed ahead of schedule, sir," Snively continued. "Just in time to greet the Freedom Fighters the next time they pay us a visit."

"Oh-ho, this is wonderful news," Robotnik said. He turned his attention back to Nack and Drago. "Well, gentlemen, it's your lucky day. I'm in such a generous mood that I'll let you go...This time."

Nack swallowed, thanking his lucky stars for this turn of events.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Doc," he said.

He and Drago turned and hastily exited the room. After they were gone, Snively addressed his boss.

"I take it their mission failed, sir," he asked.

"A minor setback," Robotnik replied. "We'll have the Freedom Fighters soon enough, Snively."

Snively nodded, though inwardly, he knew Robotnik wasn't telling him everything. He had no doubt that the mystery warrior was involved in this latest fiasco. While he was tempted to ask, he held his tongue. No point spoiling the Doctor's good mood. If he was happy, then Snively didn't have to worry about any retribution from his anger.

 _Knothole Village..._

Sally dried herself off while hanging her vest up to dry near the fireplace. Draping the towel over her shoulders, she gazed out the window, watching the rain. She glanced behind her at Austin. He had hung his coat and shirt up to dry. He stood bare chested, drying himself with a towel. Sally couldn't stop staring. He wasn't overly muscular, but rather lean and toned. He looked over her way and she hastily glanced back out the window, blushing. Had he noticed her staring? A moment passed and then she cautiously peered back over. Austin had tossed the towel over a chair and had put on a dry shirt. She almost felt disappointed. Then she shook her head, trying to get her mind focused.

"Tea," Austin asked. He had put on a kettle when they had arrived at his hut. Now it whistled, signaling it was ready.

"I'd love some," Sally said, sitting at the table.

Austin carried the kettle over and sat down. He poured some tea into a mug and passed it to Sally. She accepted it and drank, savoring the warmth of the beverage. Austin poured some for himself and drank it. For a moment, they sat there, quietly drinking. Finally, Austin set his cup down.

"So, I had something to tell you," he said.

"Of course," Sally said. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Well, I know this might seem hard to believe," he said. "But, like you, I'm also royalty."

"You are," Sally said.

"Yeah," Austin replied. "I was going to tell you at some point, but, I wasn't sure if you'd believe me. I didn't even know you were royalty until Tails told me."

"Sorry," Sally said. "After everything I've dealt with over the years, I hardly even consider my title as a Princess sometimes." She took a drink from her cup. "So, you're royalty. Something we have in common, among other things."

"You mean, like, taking on the roles of leadership at young ages," Austin prompted.

"Or, fighting the forces of evil?" Sally laughed. "Or that we both have red hair and blue eyes?"

"We have wonderful friends," Austin added. "You have the Freedom Fighters and I have my friends back home."

"Tell me about them," Sally said. "What are they like?"

"Well, let's see," Austin said. "There's my best friend Darren. He washed up on the shores of my kingdom years ago. His parents had been lost at sea. I found him and brought him to my parents. They adopted him and he became my brother. We're pretty close and he's fun to hang out with. As it is, he's a descendent of the lost realm of Atlantis. That's a city spoken of in legends. It was said to have sunk into the sea long ago. Because of his heritage, Darren can survive underwater and he can control water."

"That's amazing," Sally said.

"Then there's my cousin, Amber," Austin continued. "She can be serious and often times strict. Kind of a no-nonsense person. But, she also has a soft side to her. She can be caring and kind, too. She's also one of the best sword fighters in our kingdom, second only to her mother."

"Even better then you," Sally asked.

"Oh, yes," Austin replied. "In fact, I learned some techniques from her. And I've never been able to beat her in a duel. But, despite that, I respect her." He drank from his cup and then continued. "Then there's Myotis."

"That's an unusual name," Sally commented.

"Well, the thing about Myotis," Austin said, "Is that he's a vampire."

"A...a vampire," Sally gasped. "You're friends with a vampire?"

"I know, it's surprising," Austin said. "I came across him one night. He was being attacked by vampire hunters. Seems they had been tracking him and ambushed him when he was trying to feed."

"They were able to subdue him," Sally asked. "I thought vampires were strong."

"Despite what people might say," Austin said, "Even vampires can be overpowered with the right means. Especially if they're weak from not feeding. Needless to say, I stumbled on to the hunters attempting to slay him. I don't know what prompted me, but I intervened. I sent those guys packing and saw to Myotis. He was surprised I helped him."

"Why did you," Sally asked.

"I'm not sure," Austin said. "It just...seemed like the right thing to do."

Sally nodded. She recalled two days ago when Austin had arrived at Robotropolis. She had felt the same way as Swat-Bots had surrounded him. She had felt that same compulsion to help him despite not knowing him. Because it had been the right thing to do.

"After Myotis recovered," Austin continued, "he told me he was indebted to me for saving him. Myotis has a strong sense of honor. He can seem cold and a little emotionless, but, he's loyal to a fault and honorable."

"They sound like great friends," Sally said.

"And then there was...Jill," Austin said.

"Austin," Sally said, placing her hand on his.

"No, it's alright," Austin said. "I can't avoid talking about her forever. I already told you a little bit about her. You know, she came from a very rich family. When I met her, neither of us knew we came from wealthy families. The first time I saw her, I felt drawn to her. We talked, introduced ourselves. Eventually we learned about each other's families. We both found it hilarious actually, neither one suspecting. But wealth didn't matter to me. I would have loved her even if she were poor."

"She really meant that much to you," Sally said.

"Sally," Austin said. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me about Sonic?"

Sally sighed. "Well, I suppose since we're opening up to each other, sure. For starters, Sonic was known as the fastest hedgehog on Mobius. He could run at amazing speed. He could be brash, even a little full of himself. Sometimes he never took things seriously. But, there was no denying his bravery. And he could be charming at times. He wasn't afraid of Robotnik. Every chance he got, he loved to taunt him."

"He sounded like a good guy," Austin said. "You don't have to tell me, but...how did he...?"

Sally sat in silence for a moment, tears in her eyes. Austin mentally berated himself. He shouldn't have asked her that. Now she was upset.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was insensitive of me."

"No, it's alright," Sally said, wiping her eyes. "Like you, I can't avoid talking about it forever. It was one year ago, during a mission in Robotropolis. Sonic and I, along with Tails, Amy, and Bunnie, had infiltrated Robotnik's factories. Sonic had gone ahead to his position, while the rest of us took up our own positions. When we were all set, I gave the signal to go. That's when everything went wrong. Several hover-drones appeared above us. They had large screens attached to them. The screens came on and there was Robotnik. I thought for sure we were in trouble. But, the worst was yet to come. The screens changed and showed Sonic. He was trapped in the factory he had infiltrated. Robotnik had reinforced it with a durable metal alloy, making it impossible for Sonic to break out. Then, we saw the bombs in the building with him. Sonic saw them, too. The countdown was at 5 seconds. We'd never make it in time. Sonic realized that, too. He said, "Keep up the fight, everyone." Then he smiled and then..."

Sally collapsed, sobbing. Austin could guess what happened next. He felt a mixture of emotions: anger towards Robotnik for his cowardly tactics, sorrow for the brave Freedom Fighter who had perished, and, most of all, sadness for Sally, having lost her friend and love. Standing up, he walked over and embraced Sally in a comforting hug. Sally held on to him, letting her tears flow. Austin stroked her head soothingly, feeling tears of his own, recalling his own loss. For a few moments, they remained like that, until finally, Sally pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"You alright," Austin asked.

"I'll be fine," Sally said. "Thank you." She took a deep breath, composing herself. "You know, I actually feel better. I haven't opened up like that with anyone."

"I know what you mean," Austin said. "I feel the same way. I guess both of us just needed someone to confide in." He picked up his cup and poured more tea. Then he refilled Sally's cup and gave it to her. "Here's to Jill and Sonic," he said, raising his cup. "Two of the greatest people we were fortunate enough to know."

"And to all the good times we had with them," Sally added. They clinked their cups together and drank.

"Hey, the rain's stopped," Austin said.

Sally turned and glanced out the window. Sure enough, the rain had ceased and night had set in.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Sally said. She set her cup down. "I should probably go. I imagine you could use a good night's sleep after rescuing Cream."

"Yeah," Austin replied.

Sally grabbed her vest and slipped it on. Then she made her way to the door. She turned back and smiled at Austin.

"Thank you, Austin," she said. "I'm glad you're here. Good night."

She opened the door and left. Austin stood there, his heart beating fast at her parting words. She was glad he was here? Had she implied...?

Sally collapsed on her bed, sighing. She stared up at the ceiling, pondering her time with Austin. For the first time in a while, she actually felt at peace. She had felt so comfortable in his arms. And she had meant what she said. She truly was glad he was here. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was falling for him. But, could she follow through with it?

 _The next day..._

Austin had risen early. He threw on his clothes and grabbed his sword, making his way outside. The sun was just rising, casting it's early morning light on the quiet village. Breathing in the damp morning air, Austin made his way towards a small clearing. Once there, he drew his sword and took up a fighting stance. Breathing deep, he began swinging and slashing. Stepping around to a different angle, he thrust and jabbed, wielding his sword with ease. He had neglected his training for a while, and now he was determined to get back into his routine. He kept his mind and thoughts focused as he continued. Still, thoughts of last night crept in. He paused and lowered his sword. He couldn't deny it. He cared for Sally. It just felt right being with her. He hadn't felt that way since Jill. There it was, plain and simple. Now, the question was, how to proceed?

"Morning."

Austin started. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed anyone approach. He turned and saw Sally walking towards him.

"Morning," he greeted. "I was just getting in some practice."

"I saw," she said. "You're really good with that sword."

He held the sword out towards her. "Want to give it a try?"

"Sure, why not," Sally replied.

She took hold of the handle. She gasped as the sword nearly made her lose her balance.

"Wow. It's pretty heavy," she said.

"It's like that at first," Austin said. "With practice, you build up your muscles and get used to the feel and weight." He moved around behind her and reached around, taking hold of the handle as well. "Here. Let me help."

Sally gulped as his arms encircled her and she blushed, her heart racing. Together, they lifted the blade up. Slowly, Austin guided her movements, helping her practice with the blade.

"See? Nothing to it," Austin said. He let go and stepped back. "With more practice, you could learn to wield a sword."

"Oh, I don't know if I'll ever do that," Sally said, handing him his sword. "I'm more skilled in hand-to-hand combat as opposed to weapons."

"Really," Austin said, sheathing the blade. "Care to show me?"

"Alright," Sally said, smiling. "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"By all means," Austin said. He unbuckled the sword and placed it on the ground. He then removed his overcoat and tossed it aside. Taking up a stance, he faced Sally. "Ready when you are."

Sally moved forward, lashing out with a flurry of kicks. Austin dodged and intercepted the hits. Maintaining her momentum, Sally threw karate chops and some punches, seeking an opening in Austin's defenses.

"You're good," Austin complimented, sidestepping.

"Thanks," she said, throwing another hit his way. "But, aren't you going to strike back?"

"Sorry," Austin said. "But, given my strength, I think it's best I hold back. You've seen how strong I am."

"Fair enough," Sally replied.

She feinted left and when Austin moved to block, she swept her leg out, tripping him. Austin fell flat on his back. Sally stepped forward and placed her foot on his chest.

"Well played, Sally," Austin said, smiling up at her.

"Why, thank you," she said.

"But," Austin said. "You made a mistake."

Moving fast, he reached up and grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Sally yelped in surprise as Austin pulled her to the ground and pinned her.

"You let your guard down," he said. "You shouldn't have gotten in close like that."

"Duly noted," Sally sighed.

They stared into each other's eyes, their faces just inches apart. Austin leaned in slowly. Sally blushed, breathing fast, heart pounding. Her lips parted slightly as he moved in closer.

"Uh, am I interruptin' somethin'?"

Both Sally and Austin looked up and noticed Bunnie standing nearby. They scrambled to their feet, their faces bright red.

"We were, uh," Sally stammered.

"Nothing happened," Austin said.

"Just practicing," Sally provided.

"Right, practicing fighting moves," Austin agreed.

Bunnie stared at them, a ghost of a smile playing on her face.

"I see," she said. "Sorry ta interrupt. Sally-girl, I need your help with somethin'. Think you could spare a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, Bunnie," Sally replied. She turned to Austin. "Thanks for the sword lessons. I'll see you later."

She walked off, Bunnie following. Bunnie glanced back over shoulder at Austin and smiled knowingly. Austin watched them leave and then retrieved his sword and coat. His heart was still beating fast. He couldn't believe how close they had been! And they had almost...kissed.

"Wow," he said. "I've got it bad."

He needed to talk with someone about this. And he knew just who.

"So," Sally said, as they entered Bunnie's hut. "What did you need help with?"

Bunnie closed the door. She turned and faced her friend, grinning.

"Sorry, to mislead ya, Sally," Bunnie said. "But after what I saw, I just had to talk to you."

"Ah! Wha-What do you mean," Sally stammered.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, sugar," Bunnie said. "I saw how close you were with that stud."

Sally blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a...combat exercise. Austin caught me off guard, that's all."

Bunnie placed her hand on Sally's shoulder. "Sally, yer not foolin' me one bit. I saw the way you were lookin' at each other. You two were gettin' pretty cozy there. C'mon, sugar. You know you can be honest with me. Tell me what's on your mind."

Sally sighed. "Pretty obvious, huh?"

"I've noticed over the last couple of days," Bunnie said. "You two have been gettin' close. Even Vanilla noticed."

"Vanilla," Sally said.

"I spoke with her this mornin'," Bunnie said. "She told me how Austin had rescued Cream. And she told me how you seemed taken with him."

Sally sat down on Bunnie's bed. "I guess there's no point denying it any longer. You're right. I've developed feelings for him. I know it seems too soon, but..."

"Oh, Sally," Bunnie said, sitting down next to her. "You got nothin' to feel ashamed about. I don't blame ya for feelin' the way you do. He's a nice guy. Pretty easy on the eyes, if ya ask me. And, considerin' he wants to help us against Robotnik, how could you not fall for him?"

"I realize that," Sally said.

"Is it because of Sonic," Bunnie asked gently.

"At first, yes," Sally said. "But, I don't think that's the case any longer. Yesterday, Austin and I both confided with each other about Sonic and his late girlfriend."

"Hold on," Bunnie said. "Is that what was botherin' him? He lost someone he cared about, too?"

"That's right," Sally said. "We both shared our pain. And I think that helped us both get closure. For the first time in a year, I feel some peace of mind, Bunnie."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, sugar," Bunnie said.

"But now, I just don't know how to follow through with this," Sally said. "It feels like something's still holding me back."

"Ya know what I think," Bunnie asked. "I think it's fear and doubt. You're afraid to get close and afraid you'll get hurt again."

"You really think so," Sally asked.

"More 'n' likely," Bunnie said. "Sal, you can't let that stop you. You've been sufferin' for too long. Now you have the chance to be happy again." She placed both hands on Sally's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You listen to me, sugar. As your friend, I care about you and I don't want to see you unhappy. If you love that boy, if he makes you happy, then you let him know. Tell him how you feel. Don't hide from your feelings. Go for it!"

Sally smiled, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around Bunnie and hugged her.

"Bunnie, what would I do without you," she said. "You're right. I'm through running. I'm going to do it. I'll tell him."

"Atta, girl, Sally," Bunnie said. "Now, go get him."

Sally stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it and ran out.

"Good luck, sugar," Bunnie whispered.

Austin had arrived back at his hut and saw he had a visitor sitting at the table.

"Phoenix," Austin said. "Your timing is perfect."

"I sensed you had something to discuss," the Entity said. "Tell me, my friend, what's on your mind?"

Austin sat down at the table and then proceeded to tell Phoenix. The Entity listened patiently as Austin told him of his growing feelings for Sally.

"I know it seems sudden," Austin said. "Believe me, I never expected this to happen. But, I can't deny it. And now, I'm not sure what I should do. Should I tell her? I just feel uncertain."

He glanced at Phoenix who seemed to be contemplating on Austin's dilemma.

"Austin," he finally said. "I never expected this to happen either. Truthfully, I..."

"I know what you're going to say," Austin said. "You think I shouldn't. It's too soon and I barely know her."

"That's not what I was going to say," Phoenix replied. "On the contrary. I was going to tell you, I'm glad."

"Wha-What," Austin said.

"Austin," Phoenix said. "Over the last year, I watched you suffer in silence after you lost Jill. I hated to see you like that, knowing that, even with my power and knowledge, I could do nothing to help you. And when you left home, I prayed you would find your way back. And you have. I see that spark in your eyes when Jill was around. This girl, Sally, has helped you find peace and brought light back to the darkness that plagued you. If she makes you happy, then go for it."

"You really think so," Austin asked.

"That's just my advice," Phoenix said. "Ultimately, it depends on you."

Austin sat in quiet thought for a moment, then realized, what was there to think about? He knew how he felt. And he was tired of denying it.

"Thanks, Phoenix," he said. "I really appreciate the advice. I'm going to do it."

Phoenix nodded. "Very good." He glanced at the door as someone knocked. "It seems opportunity has come knocking." He stood up. "I wish you well, Austin. I'll be in touch."

He disappeared in a flash of flames. Austin made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. And standing there was Sally.

"May I come in," she asked.

Austin nodded. Sally entered and he closed the door. Turning, he faced her, his heart beating fast. This was it! The moment of truth!

"Sally," he began.

Suddenly, Sally stepped forward and embraced him. Surprised, Austin glanced down at her.

"Um, what," Austin said.

"I can't fight it any longer, Austin," she said, looking up at him. "I had to tell you. I...I love you. I know it's so sudden, but I don't care. I've come to care about you."

Austin stared at her a second and then he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"Sally," he said. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. The truth is, I feel the seem way. I was a fool to try and deny it, but, no more. I love you, too."

Sally smiled up at him. They leaned in close, their lips touching. Then, unable to hold back, they kissed passionately, holding each other in a warm and comforting embrace. For the first time in what seemed like forever, all their sorrow and despair faded. Love had returned to their lives.

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Healing Hearts Chapter Seven

 _The Next Day..._

Early morning sunlight filtered through the windows. Austin stirred and opened his eyes. Squinting against the sunlight, he shifted on the bed and suddenly felt something pressed against him. He gazed down and saw Sally, snuggled up next to him, sound asleep. Smiling, he recalled yesterday after they had finally come clean regarding their feelings towards each other. Afterwards, they had spent the night together, cuddling until they had drifted off to sleep. Austin lay there watching her sleep, the early morning light causing her red hair to shimmer. He never imagined he would meet someone like her. Or even fall in love for that matter. Not that he was complaining. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Sally murmured and slowly her eyes opened.

"Good morning, Princess," Austin said. "Sleep well?"

Sally smiled. "Yes, I did. Best night's sleep I've had in a year."

"Likewise," he said. He gazed past her towards the window. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

Sally sat up, stretching. Then she sighed. "So, how should we go about telling everyone?"

Austin fell silent as he pondered her question. They both knew they would have to be honest with the Freedom Fighters about their new found relationship. After all, sooner or later someone would notice. Better to just come right out and tell them.

"Well," Austin said, "I think the first question to ask is, how will they react?"

"Hmm," Sally pondered. "I'm certain Bunnie will be alright with it. After all, she convinced me to go through with this. I'm also sure Antoine and Rotor will be okay, too. A little surprised perhaps, but otherwise..."

"What about Tails," Austin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sally replied. "I can't help but think he might be a little upset. He really looked up to Sonic, and I don't want him to think I've just forgotten him."

"I understand," Austin said.

"Still," Sally added, "Tails is pretty mature for his age. I suppose we'll just have to see."

"Then that just leaves...," Austin trailed off.

Sally shuddered. She knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I can already imagine how she'll react," she replied. "But, it can't be helped."

Austin stood up from the bed. "We may as well get it over with. Shall we get everyone together?"

A knock on the door interrupted Sally's answer. She glanced out the window and saw Amy standing there.

"Brace yourself," she said. "Hurricane Amy is at the door."

Austin took a deep breath. "I've faced many terrifying and powerful foes before, but an angry girl with a large hammer probably tops it."

Outside, Amy stood at the door, waiting. She tapped her foot impatiently. She had gone to talk to Sally, only to find her gone. It didn't take much to figure she was probably here. In Amy's opinion, Sally was getting way too close with Austin. She had to get her back on track. The door opened and Sally stood there.

"Morning, Amy," she greeted.

"I knew I'd find you here," Amy said. She saw Austin come up behind Sally. "Just what is the deal with you two?"

"Good morning to you, too," Austin replied. "Seriously, you couldn't wait until we've at least had a cup of coffee?"

"Can it," Amy snapped. "I'm serious Sally, what's going on here?"

Sally sighed. Time to get this over with.

"Fine, Amy," she said. "If you really must know," She reached over and took Austin's hand. "We're together now. There, I said it. I'm in love with him and he's in love with me." Austin smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

Amy was quiet. Both Austin and Sally braced themselves for the oncoming outburst.

"Un...be...lievable," Amy responded. "Just unbelievable! I...I don't even know where to start! This is just..."

"Amy Rose Hedgehog, ya'll just simmer down right now."

Bunnie walked up, followed by Antoine, Rotor and Tails.

"Mornin', Sally," she greeted. "Mornin', Austin." She winked at both of them. "I just had to get over here and see how everything went."

"You knew about this," Amy asked.

"Knew about what," Tails asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Amy said. "These two are getting intimate with each other!" She turned towards Sally. "You were here all night, weren't you?"

Sally glared at her. "And what if I was? As I recall, I don't have to answer to you! I made my choice and I don't regret it!"

"For Pete's Sake, Sally," Amy yelled. "Listen to yourself! You're getting involved with someone you barely know!"

"I took the time to get to know him," Sally snapped. "Unlike you! You've shown him nothing but a bad attitude since he arrived!"

"I'm being sensible," Amy replied. "How can you call it love if you just met him?"

"That didn't stop you with Sonic," Sally yelled, and immediately regretted those words. Everyone stood in awkward silence.

"Amy, I...I'm sorry," Sally said. "That was..."

SLAP!

Sally staggered back, hand on her cheek. Amy glared at her, tears in her eyes. Then she turned and stormed off.

"You okay," Austin asked.

"I deserved that," Sally said, rubbing her stinging cheek. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You were upset," Austin said. "Sometimes things are said in the heat of the moment."

"It was still uncalled for," Sally replied. "I should go after her and apologize."

"Maybe ya'll should let her calm down first," Bunnie suggested.

"Maybe you're right," Sally said. "That could have gone better, though."

"So, then," Tails said, "It's true? You two are...?"

"Yes, Tails, it's true," Sally answered. "Look, I know this seems sudden, but I can't deny how I feel. It just...happened."

"It's alright, Sally" Tails said. "I understand. I'm just glad to see you happy again."

Sally smiled and hugged the young fox.

"You sure you're alright with this," she asked, pulling back slightly. "I know Sonic and I..."

"He'd want you to be happy," Tails said. "We all miss him, but...it's time to move on and pick up our lives, right?"

"Well said, young man."

All eyes turned to see who had spoken.

"Phoenix," Austin said. "What brings you here?"

"I decided to drop by and see how everything was going," the Entity replied.

He walked over towards the group. Stopping in front of Sally, he extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sally," he said. "I'm Phoenix."

"Austin told me about you," Sally said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Um, how long were you standing there, anyway?"

"Ahem. Long enough," he replied. Clearly he had seen that uncomfortable moment with Amy. "That hedgehog maiden has a fiery spirit."

"You have no idea," Sally said, absently rubbing her cheek. "I need to patch things up with her."

"If I might make a suggestion," Phoenix said. "I think Austin should talk to her."

"Whoa, what," Austin said. "Bad idea, Phoenix. I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

"I realize that," Phoenix said. "However, it's obvious you two need to clear the air between you. Especially if you intend to help the Freedom Fighters in their battle with Robotnik. Bad blood can prove dangerous."

Austin sighed. He couldn't deny Phoenix was right in that regard. Truth be told, he had been pondering along those very same lines of thought.

"But, how," he asked. "She hates me."

"I don't think it's a matter of hate," Sally said. "Amy's always had something of an attitude, but she's really a good person. I think she's looking for an outlet to vent her sorrow and frustrations. And you seem to be the intended target."

"Lucky me," Austin said. "Still, Phoenix is right. I'll go talk to her. I don't know how well it'll go, but I've got to try." He glanced in the direction Amy had stormed off. "Wish me luck, guys." He left the group in search of Amy.

"You sure this is a good idea," Tails asked Phoenix.

"Trust me," Phoenix said. "This has to be done."

Sally watched Austin. She really hoped Phoenix knew what he was talking about.

It didn't take long for Austin to track down Amy. He found her at the very same pond he had found two days ago. She stood staring out at the water, tears running down her face. Austin took a deep breath. He would have to go about this carefully. The last time he and Amy had spoken at this spot, it hadn't ended well. He walked over and stood next to her. For a moment, neither spoke. Then Amy broke the silence.

"What do you want," she asked. "Did you come here to defend Sally's honor?"

"More or less," Austin replied. "Just to let you know, Sally's not mad at you. If anything, she regrets her words. But, that's not why I came here. You and I need to talk. It's time we cleared the air between us. Amy, why do you hate me so much? I realize you and the Freedom Fighters have been through a lot, but you could have at least given me a chance." He glanced at her, waiting for a response. She remained quiet. He decided to try a different approach. It might make her mad, but he had to try. "Amy, do you feel like...I'm replacing Sonic?"

He noticed her tense up. That had provoked a reaction, just as he thought it would.

"C'mon, Amy," he prompted. "Please, say something. I know this has something to do with him."

"Leave Sonic out of this," Amy said. "You're not him and you'll never be him." She whirled around to face him. "You have no idea how I feel! You couldn't possibly understand!"

"You couldn't be any more wrong," Austin replied. "I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost Jill. I loved her. So don't stand there and tell me I don't understand."

"So you just forget about her and steal Sally away, making her forget Sonic," Amy demanded.

"How dare you," Austin said, anger evident in his voice. "You think I'd forget Jill? Or Sally would forget Sonic? Amy, a part of me will always love Jill. And a part of Sally will always love Sonic. But we can't mourn them for the rest of our lives. After thinking I'd never know happiness again, Sally changed that. And she's happy again, too. Isn't your friend's happiness important to you?"

"And what about me," Amy yelled, tears coursing down her face. "Where's my happiness? I have no one now! Sonic's gone! He's gone and he's never coming back!" She collapsed to the ground sobbing. "It's not fair. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I do anything to help him? IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Austin stared down at her, his earlier anger fading and being replaced by pity. He understood her sorrow. He had uttered those same words the day Jill was lost to him. Unbidden, he knelt down in front of Amy and, without a second thought, hugged her. Amy stiffened in surprise, but, surprisingly, didn't push him away.

"Amy," he whispered. "I understand. God knows I understand. For all my power and strength, I could do nothing to save Jill. Sometimes, there are just some things we can't prevent. I'm sorry, Amy. If you really want to take your anger out on me, then I won't stop you."

For a moment, she was quiet, then she threw her arms around him, sobbing. He held her in a comforting embrace as she let her sorrow and anguish out. Finally, after a few moments, she calmed down. Pulling back from him, she wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Austin," she said. "I've been so horrible to you. And Sally."

"You were hurting, Amy," Austin said. "You saw everyone starting to move on and you didn't know how to cope with it. But, you have to realize, what you said earlier, about not having anyone, you're wrong. You have your friends. Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, and...well, me. That is, if you want to be friends."

Amy smiled and hugged him. "Sure. I'd like that."

Austin smiled and hugged her back. "Glad to hear it. Because I'd sure hate to have you as an enemy. Especially with that giant hammer of your's."

Amy laughed and Austin found himself joining in. Then they left the pond and made their way back to the others, both of them feeling as if a great weight had been lifted.

Sally paced, wondering how Austin was doing. Everyone else stood nearby, waiting, each one just as anxious as her. Phoenix seemed the calmest out of all of them. He sat with his back against the hut, eyes closed as if in meditation. Sally envied him. He was cool as a cucumber.

"No need to fret so, Princess," Phoenix said, eyes still closed. "Everything will be just fine."

"I'm sure you're right," Sally replied. "But I can't help it. Maybe I should have gone with him."

"Austin can handle this," Phoenix assured her. "He has years of diplomatic training and his instincts will guide him well." His eyes finally opened. "In fact, I'd say it helped him quite well."

Sally gazed at him wondering just how he knew, when she heard Tails say, "Here they come."

Sally turned around and sure enough there was Austin and Amy, both talking and smiling. She sensed Phoenix come up behind her.

"You see," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

Austin and Amy came to a halt. The pink hedgehog walked up to Sally.

"Sally," she said. "I...I'm sorry I slapped you."

"No, Amy," Sally replied. "I should apologize to you. I was out of line with my words."

"Lets just agree we were both out of line," Amy said. "Friends again?"

Sally hugged her. "Of course."

Austin watched the two girls hug, smiling.

"Kind of gives you a warm feeling," he remarked to Phoenix.

"You did well, Austin," the Entity said.

"She just needed closure," Austin replied. "And someone to help her find it."

"Well, seeing as everything is under control, I'll take my leave," Phoenix said. "I'm glad it worked out with you and Sally."

"Thanks," Austin said. "And don't be a stranger. And give my regards to everyone at home."

Phoenix nodded and then disappeared. Soon, everyone dispersed, leaving Austin alone with Sally. She sidled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You actually did it," Sally said. "I'll admit I was worried for a moment. Amy can be stubborn. I didn't think she'd open up to you."

"I wasn't entirely sure it would work," he admitted. "But, it did, thank god."

"And a good thing, too," Sally said, her tone turning serious. "Don't forget, we have that mission tomorrow."

Austin nodded. He hadn't forgotten. They were all going to need to work together on this. All the more reason he was glad he and Amy were now on friendly terms.

"By the way," Sally said, "We're having a meeting later to discuss the mission."

"Got it," he said.

"But, before we get to that," Sally said, smiling, "How about we go for a walk?"

"I'd be delighted," he replied. "I know a nice little spot for some alone time."

Sally giggled. "Lead on, good sir." They walked off, hand in hand.

 _Later that afternoon..._

Sally and Austin had returned to her hut in preparation for the upcoming meeting. Just as they were walking up to the hut, a voice called out to them. Austin turned around and someone latched on to him. He gazed down and saw Cream smiling up at him.

"Hello, Mister Austin," she greeted him.

"Well, hello, Cream," he replied, ruffling her hair.

Sally smiled and then noticed Vanilla walking towards them.

"Hey, Vanilla," Sally said. "What brings you and your daughter here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to stop by and see how everyone was doing," Vanilla said. She turned to Austin. "And, we brought you something, Austin." She held out a pie. "Just a little something to thank you for saving Cream the other day."

"Aww, Vanilla, you shouldn't have," Austin said. "Thank you."

Sally took the pie and sniffed it appreciatively. "Mmm. Without a doubt, Vanilla, you make the best pies. We can enjoy this while we have our meeting."

"Meeting," Vanilla asked.

"We're discussing a plan to infiltrate Robotropolis tomorrow," Austin explained.

"Oh, my," Vanilla gasped. "Sally, you know I worry whenever you and the others go on these missions."

"I know, Vanilla," Sally smiled warmly at the mother rabbit. "I understand the dangers, we all do. But if we don't do this, who will?"

"I suppose," Vanilla said.

"Can we sit on the meeting, Miss Sally," Cream asked.

"I don't see why not," Sally replied. "Although it might be pretty boring."

Austin lifted Cream into his arms. "Well, perhaps Cream and Vanilla could also join us for some pie while we have the meeting. What do you say, kiddo?"

"Can we, mommy," Cream asked.

"Well, if Sally doesn't mind," Vanilla said. "But make sure to be on your best behavior."

"Okay," Cream said.

She and Austin turned and entered the hut.

"Cream seems to have taken a shine to Austin," Sally said.

"Speaking of which," Vanilla said. "How are things between you and Austin?"

"Just fine, actually," Sally said, sighing happily.

"And how did everyone take it," Vanilla asked.

"Everyone's okay with it," Sally assured her. "It was touch and go with Amy, but, fortunately, she and Austin have reconciled with each other."

"Thank goodness," Vanilla said. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"Let's get inside," Sally said. "Everyone will be showing up soon."

Several moments later, the Freedom Fighters were gathered in Sally's hut. Vanilla sat on the opposite side of Sally while Cream was sitting on Austin's lap. Both of them were tucking in to their slices of pie with gusto. The other Freedom Fighters were also enjoying the pastry as well.

"So, now that we're all here," Sally spoke up, "Let's get this meeting started. As you all know, tomorrow, we will infiltrate Robotnik's new bot factory. Now, our inside sources have reported that most of the Swat-Bots will be offline for maintenance. With so few bots to worry about, this will be the perfect time to strike. Naturally, we can assume Robotnik will no doubt have some means of defense set up until the process is done."

"In other words, we can expect a trap," Amy said.

"How could it be a trap if we know it's a trap," Austin said, grinning.

Amy shot him a withering glare. "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny."

"But, seriously," Austin said, "You're right. Chances are Robotnik might have a nasty surprise waiting for us."

"Fortunately, our information has provided us with what we need to bypass any surprises," Sally said. "Now, the shutdown will commence at 0700 hours. We're going to be at Robotropolis a half hour before that. The moment the shutdown commences, we move in. Once we reach the factory, Tails, Antoine, Rotor and I will sneak in and plant the explosives. While we're doing that, Austin, Bunnie and Amy will provide cover in case any Swat-Bots show up. You 3 are our heavy hitters so we'll be counting on you to deal with any trouble."

"No problem," Austin said. "Any bot that gets in my way, goes to the scrap heap."

"Providing I leave any for you to smash up," Amy said, grinning challengingly.

Austin nodded. "You're on, Miss Rose."

"Alright, you two," Sally said. "Save it for tomorrow. Now, then, Rotor?"

Rotor brought up a round, flat object. "Here are the explosives we'll be using. Tails and I have been working round the clock to boost the explosive power. We want to make sure there's nothing left of that factory or it's contents."

"Once we get these put in place," Sally explained, "We'll set the timer for 10 minutes. Then we run for it and if all goes as planned, the factory is reduced to cinders."

"It sounds risky," Vanilla said.

"I wish all of you didn't have to go there," Cream said.

"Believe me, Cream," Austin said. "I wish we didn't have to either. But, Robotnik has to be stopped. People like him, they don't care about the suffering of others. They think they can do whatever they want and they're not afraid to step on others to get what they want. But that's where we come in. The one's who won't take things lying down."

"Hear, hear," Amy agreed.

"Don't worry, Cream," Sally said. "We'll be careful." She addressed everyone else. "Alright, everyone, that should do it. Make sure to get plenty of rest tonight. We move out early. And on that note, this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone stood up and filed out, talking among themselves about the impending mission. Vanilla stood up and took Cream from Austin.

"We should be going now," she said. "I hope you all enjoyed the pie."

"It was delicious, Vanilla, thank you," Sally said. "And don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I know," Vanilla said. "But as a mother, I tend to worry about you and your friends."

Sally hugged her. "And we're lucky to have you, Vanilla."

Vanilla smiled, then she turned and left, Cream following her.

"Bye, Miss Sally. Bye, Mister Austin," she called back. "Good luck on your mission tomorrow."

Austin waved back, then noticed the doll Cream was holding. The same one she had found the day he had rescued her. Was it his imagination, or had that doll's eyes flashed? He suppressed a shiver. Something about that doll creeped him out.

That night, Austin settled into bed, watching Sally brushing her red hair. After she had finished, she made her way over to the bed and climbed in. Crawling under the blankets, she snuggled up against Austin. He placed his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"So, you ready for tomorrow," he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

She scooted closer, sighing, reveling in his comforting warmth. They both drifted off to sleep, despite the impending mission and dangers it held.

 _Robotropolis..._

Snively entered Robotnik's command center, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Sir, our spy has sent us some Intel," he said, holding up the paper.

Robotnik took the paper and glanced over it. He nodded, smiling in wicked anticipation.

"Is everything in place, Snively," he asked.

"Yes, sir," Snively replied. "Our foes will find a warm welcome waiting for them tomorrow."

"Excellent," Robotnik said. "I can't wait."

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Healing Hearts Chapter Eight

 _The next day..._ _Outskirts of Robotropolis..._

Austin had forgotten just how foul the air around Robotropolis was. He suppressed the urge to cough as the smog and toxic fumes assailed his sense of smell. He glanced around at the assembled team. So few of them against the vast machine army of Robotnik. Not for the first time he admired their courage and determination.

"How's it looking down there," he asked Sally.

"Not much activity," she replied, gazing down at the city through her binoculars. "But that's no surprise. The bots are probably reporting for maintenance right now. We'll be ready to move out soon."

"About time," Amy said. "This waiting is getting to me."

Austin glanced her way. The pink hedgehog was pacing restlessly, her large hammer in her hands. She was nervous, they all were. Even he felt nervous. And he had dealt with situations way worse than this. For a moment, he wished his own team was here. He had confidence in the Freedom Fighters, but still, a little extra help would make him feel better and his friends back home were all powerful warriors in their own right.

"Somethin' on your mind, sugar?"

Austin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Bunnie.

"I'm sorry, what," he asked.

"Ya'll seem distracted," she said. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, I'm alright," he said. "Just...thinking about my friends back home. Kind of wish they were here right now."

"I understand, sugar," she said. "Ya miss 'em."

"Yeah," he said. "But, right now, I need to focus."

He turned back to view the vast city below. Everyone stood silent, watching and waiting. Finally, Sally stood up.

"Alright, this is it," she said. "Everyone remember what to do?" She glanced around as the team nodded affirmations. "Good. Let's move out!"

They moved cautiously, ducking behind debris and peeking around corners. Austin scanned the sky, watching for any hover drones. Seeing none, he signaled the all clear and they continued moving towards their destination. Apart from a stray Swat-Bot, they ran into no obstructions. Soon they reached the factory. Two Bots stood guard at the door while four more patrolled around, two on each side of the building.

"Six bots," Amy said. "Easy pickings."

"Seven," Austin said. He nodded upwards at the roof of the building. A lone Swat-Bot paced back and forth, stopping to glance around every now and then. "Seven of them, seven of us. One target each."

Sally nodded. "Agreed. Austin, you take the bot on the roof. Bunnie and Antoine, take the right side of the building. Rotor and Tails, take the left side. Amy, you and I will take the two at the door."

Everyone nodded and moved out. Austin's wings appeared and he took off into the sky. Gaining some altitude he flew above the factory and hovered in the air, watching the patrolling bot. Drawing his blade, he dived straight down. The Swat-Bot never even saw it coming. The blade plunged deep into the bot's head and torso, causing it to spark and twitch. Austin landed and withdrew his sword, causing the bot to collapse. Below, he heard the sounds of the others taking out the remaining guards. Strolling to the edge, he peered over the side. The team had done the job quickly and efficiently. He lept over the edge and landed at the entrance, resuming his human guise.

"Piece of cake," Amy said.

"Alright," Sally said, addressing everyone. "We're going in. Austin, you stay out here with Amy and Bunnie and cover us."

"Got it," he said. "Be careful in there, Sally."

Sally squeezed his hand reassuringly, then she and her team entered the factory. Austin watched them until they were out of sight. Turning his attention to the matter at hand, he spoke to Bunnie and Amy.

"Looks like it's just us now, ladies," he said.

"Looks like," Amy replied, looking around.

"I'm gonna go check around the sides of the building," Austin said. "I'll keep in touch over the com. Watch your backs, you two."

"Ya'll be careful, too, sugar," Bunnie replied.

Austin nodded and then made his way around the side of the building, on alert. Something was making him feel uneasy.

Inside the factory, Sally and her team made their way towards the conveyor belts, the building eerily silent. The machines were all shut down for the maintenance and there were no other bots around...except for the ones that were currently deactivated. Sally gazed down at the still robot and couldn't suppress the feeling of dread. This bot was much more sinister looking than the average Swat-bot. Armed with not one, but three laser barrels and a slot-like opening in the arm, just above the wrist. It was also sleeker and more durable looking.

"Oh, my gosh," she whispered.

"I'd hate to tangle with that," Rotor remarked, peering down at the inert robot.

"All the more reason to destroy this place," Sally said. "And them."

"Then let's get started," Rotor said.

They moved about, placing the explosives at key locations.

"Once they're all in place," Rotor explained, "I'll activate them via remote. Then we'll have ten minutes to clear out."

"That should be plenty of time," Antoine remarked, placing an explosive.

"Let's keep in mind a lot can happen in ten minutes," Sally pointed out.

Over near the conveyor belt, Tails was placing an explosive when he heard a slight creaking noise. Glancing around, he saw nothing. Then he glanced down at the inactive robot. Had the sound come from it? He peered closer. Had it moved? The bot's eye visor flared to live and it locked gazes with the startled fox. Tails yelled out in surprise and scrambled backwards.

"It's active," Tails shouted.

Everyone turned around and saw the bot rise to it's feet. It gazed around at the Freedom Fighters and then raised it's arm, aiming it's triple-barreled lasers at them.

"It's just one bot," Sally said. "We can take it!"

"Uh, Princess," Antoine spoke up, his voice quivering, "Perhaps you should count again."

Sally glanced around and suddenly noticed the dozen other bots surrounding them, lasers pointed straight at them.

"I think we're in trouble," Tails said.

Outside, Amy and Bunnie were watching the perimeter for any trouble.

"I don't like it," Bunnie said. "It's too quiet for my likin'."

"Well, a good majority of the bots are shut down right now," Amy pointed out.

"Still, somethin' don't feel right," Bunnie said, shivering. "I feel like we're beein' watched."

Amy glanced around but saw nothing. Still she had to admit, Bunnie had a point. It did feel like they were being watched.

"I wish Austin was back here," Amy said. "He supposed to have heightened senses. If there is something around here, he'd know."

"Maybe that's why he's checkin' round the building," Bunnie said. "Maybe he felt somethin' was off and he's lookin' into it."

Amy nodded. Maybe that was it. Still, she felt uneasy. Gripping her hammer tighter, she kept up her vigil. Unbeknownst to her and Bunnie, they were being surrounded.

Around the other side of the building, Austin had found no visible threats. He was just making his way back to the front when the attack came.

ZAP!

Austin's reflexes and instincts saved him from certain death. Rolling forward, he quickly turned around and saw a bot, arm raised, and three, yes, three lasers pointed at him.

"That's not your typical Swat-Bot," he said.

He dodged again as the bot opened fire, peppering the ground with crimson beams. Sword drawn, Austin charged the bot, zigzagging to avoid the beams. As he got closer, the bot changed it's tactics. Disregarding it's laser, it raised both arms and blades popped out. Austin ground to a halt. He hadn't expected that. Still, that wasn't going to stop him. He moved forward, sword flashing. The bot brought it's arms up and blocked his strike with it's own blade. Austin pulled back and swung at the bot. It moved quickly, intercepting his blows. Their blades clanged and sparked as they struck, the bot managing to hold it's own. Austin backed away, sword held up to guard. The bot remained motionless, watching him.

"Gotta admit," Austin said. "You're tougher than regular Swat-Bots. But the day I let some robot take me down, is the day I hang up my sword."

He charged the bot, which moved in, ready to fight. However, what the bot didn't know, was that Austin's earlier attacks had been a means to feel his opponent out and see what it was capable of. Now the Edenian warrior struck with a ferocity and speed the bot couldn't keep up with. It raised it's blades, fending off Austin's assault to the best of it's abilities. But all too soon, he found a break in the bot's guard and struck, shearing it's head off. The headless body collapsed, sparks erupting from the neck.

Austin stood over the downed bot, panting. The damn thing had really given him a workout. He peered closely, trying to get a better look at it. It was sleeker and more dangerous than the garden variety bots. The arms were sporting triple barreled lasers and then, of course, there were the hidden blades in it's arms.

"How did it sneak up on me so easily," he wondered.

Then he stepped back. The bot flickered, disappearing for a few seconds then reappearing.

"Oh, my, god," he gasped. "It's a Stealth Bot. Could this be the new bot Robotnik is working on? But, they're supposed to be under construction. So, why...Oh, crap!" He reached up and activated his com-link. "Amy! Bunnie! Heads up! We've got Stealth Bots! I repeat, Stealth Bots! Do you read me?" The only answer he got was a burst of static.

"Hello? Amy, Bunnie, do you copy," he called. Then, "Sally! We've got a problem! Do you read me?" Another burst of static greeted him.

"What's wrong with these things," he said. Then it dawned on him. "We're being jammed! We walked into one hell of a trap!" He took off running, racing frantically back to the front of the building, praying he wasn't too late.

Amy was starting to get restless. The quiet was really playing on her nerves. Not only that, but an uneasy feeling was weighing heavily on her. She kept looking around, convinced something was there and yet she saw nothing. Bunnie also seemed jumpy. She was scanning the area frequently, as if she expected Robotnik himself to show up. Amy kept her hammer close, feeling it's comforting weight in her hands. While she kept looking in front of her, she never noticed the robot materializing behind her. The blades in it's arms slid out quietly and it prepared to run her through when...

SCREECH! Amy whirled around and saw the bot. And she saw the sword protruding out of it's chest. The bot sparked and then dropped as the sword was withdrawn. Standing behind the bot was Austin.

"What was that," Amy demanded.

"A Stealth Bot," Austin said. "I just ran into one around the back of the factory."

"Why didn't ya'll call us on the com," Bunnie asked.

"It's being jammed," Austin replied. "I tried to call you and Sally."

"But, where did these bots come from," Amy asked.

"I think these are Robotnik's new toys," Austin said. "They're already up and running. And there might be more."

"Sally and the others could be in danger," Bunnie said.

"My thoughts exactly," Austin said. "We'd better...Oh, crap."

Amy and Bunnie glanced in the direction he was looking. Six Stealth Bots had appeared and were aiming their lasers at them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Amy groaned.

"One was tough enough," Austin said. "But six are gonna be a challenge."

"We can't afford to fight all of them," Bunnie said. "Sally and her team could be surrounded inside."

Austin nodded in agreement. He had managed to take out two, though the second one he had taken by surprise. If there were more inside, Sally and the others wouldn't stand a chance. But if he tried to go help them, that meant leaving Amy and Bunnie to deal with the ones outside. Now he really wished his friends were here to help. The bots advanced. Austin and his two companions tensed, ready to fight. Suddenly, a massive wave of water rose up and crashed down on the bots, knocking them off their feet.

"What the," Amy exclaimed.

"Where did that come from," Bunnie wondered.

Austin stared in disbelief. Could it be? The water cleared away and the bots climbed back to their feet.

"They're still functioning," Amy groaned.

"They're more durable than we thought," Bunnie said.

The bots began making their way towards them again. Just as before, water rose up and careened into them. This time however, the wave scattered them, tossing them high into the air. As the bots flailed about, a figure riding the wave jumped up and sliced through one bot with a large trident. Amy got a look at the stranger. He was a young man, with shoulder length blue hair. He wielded the trident and struck another bot out of the air.

"It is him," Austin exclaimed, hope tinging his voice.

"You know that guy," Amy asked.

"I sure do," Austin said. "That's Darren! He's a friend of mine."

Both Bunnie and Amy watched as the bots were decimated by a combination of water and steel.

"Perfect," Austin said. "He can deal with those bots. I'm heading inside to help Sally and the others."

He ran towards the door while Amy and Bunnie watched Darren finish off the remaining bots.

"Wow," Amy said. "That's amazing."

When the bots were all destroyed, the wave shifted and headed towards them. It dispersed once it was close enough and Darren landed on his feet in front of Amy and Bunnie. He smiled and saluted with his trident.

"Good morning, ladies," he said. "The name's Darren Whitecrest, at your service." He bowed politely. "I don't suppose either of you know the where-abouts of a guy named Austin, do you?"

"He just went inside," Amy indicated the building behind her. "Some of our friends are in there and he went to help them."

Darren glanced at the factory.

"We should go after him," Bunnie said.

"No need," Darren said. "Austin's got this. Besides, I won't be able to use my water powers so well inside."

"So we just wait," Amy asked. "Forget that! I'm going in to help!" Wielding her hammer, she charged inside.

"She's not short of courage," Darren remarked.

"Hun, you have no idea," Bunnie said.

ZAP! Sally ducked down behind the crate, flinching as the beam hit her hiding place. She and the rest of her team were pinned down, the bots surrounding them and covering them with a heavy barrage of lasers. She glanced at her team. Antoine and Rotor hunched down, trying to avoid getting hit. Beside her, Tails was crouched down, clutching his arm, his face scrunched up in pain. A bot had gotten a lucky shot and grazed the fox's arm. Sally knew he'd need medical attention immediately.

"Rotor," Sally yelled over the noise of blaster fire. "Do we have anything we can use against those bots?"

"I have a few explosives left," Rotor replied. "But if we use them so close to the other explosives..."

Sally knew what would happen. Yes, the bots would be blown to bits, but so would they.

"We could use a miracle right about know," she said.

And at that moment, a miracle arrived in the form of an avenging Edenian warrior and a pink whirlwind with a hammer. Both Austin and Amy struck the bots, catching them totally by surprise. Austin had dispatched three bots and Amy took out two before the rest turned their attention towards them. They aimed their lasers at them, only to be knocked back as Austin unleashed his Sonic Wave attack. The thrumming energy slammed into the bots, knocking them off their feet. Then he and Amy moved in, his sword slicing them up while Amy's hammer smashed them to bits. Between the two of them, they finished them off.

"Nicely done," Austin said, high-fiving Amy.

"I gotta admit, Sally was right," Amy said. "You've got some awesome moves."

Austin made his way over to Sally and the others.

"Everyone alright," he asked.

"Not quite," Sally said, helping Tails to his feet. "Tails is injured. We need to get him medical attention."

"I'll help him," Amy offered. "Here, Tails, lean on me."

Amy helped Tails make his way towards the door, Antoine and Rotor following. Sally turned to Austin and hugged him.

"That was a little too close," she said.

"Tell me about it," he said, holding her close.

"I have to say, you and Amy make a good team," Sally said. "Good thing you two came to terms with each other."

"Definitely," he agreed. "So, ready to get out of here?"

"Need you ask," she replied.

They made their way outside and joined the rest of the team. Sally noticed a new face in the crowd.

"Who is that," she asked.

"Hey, Austin," Darren called out. He walked over and grabbed Austin in an embrace.

"Darren," Austin greeted, hugging his friend. "Good to see you. Sorry I rushed off without saying hi."

"Hey, don't worry, bro," Darren said. "Bunnie, was it? She told me what was going on inside."

"Oh, I want you to meet someone," Austin said. He led Darren over to Sally. "Sally, I'd like you to meet Darren. Darren, this is Sally."

"So you're Sally," Darren said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sally replied. "Austin's told me all about you."

"But, Darren," Austin asked. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Both questions can be answered in one word: Phoenix," Darren replied. "He was a little concerned about this mission and asked me to come here and help if need be. That, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"What about Amber and Myotis," Austin asked. "Didn't they want to come?"

"They were off doing their sojourner training," Darren answered. "You know how they are. And it was sort of last moment."

"Excuse me," Sally spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get out of here." She glanced at Rotor. "Ready to activate the explosives?"

In response, Rotor brought out the remote and pressed the button.

"It's done," he said. "In ten minutes, this factory goes up in smoke."

"Then let's move, people," Sally ordered. She turned to Darren. "If you'll follow us, we'll take you to Knothole Village."

Darren nodded. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, the explosives reached zero and blew up, reducing the factory to twisted, burning metal.

Back at Knothole, Amy helped Tails to the village doctor to get his arm looked at. Meanwhile, Sally and Austin had adjourned to her hut, Darren joining them.

"First off," Sally said, addressing Darren. "I'd like to welcome you to Mobius and our village. Secondly, I'd like to thank you for your assistance in Robotropolis."

"Don't mention it," Darren said. "I'm just glad I made it in time."

"It's funny," Austin remarked. "I was just thinking about you and the others earlier. And here you are."

"I take it Phoenix told you about what's been going on here," Sally asked.

"About Robotnik, yes," Darren said. "Gotta say, from what I heard, this guy makes me sick. I can't blame Austin for wanting to help you guys out."

"And did Phoenix also tell you about me and Sally," Austin asked.

"Oh, he told me alright," Darren said, grinning. "I'm glad to hear you're on the mend, bro. I know it was hard for you after..."

"It's alright," Austin said. "I've made peace with it. So, how long do you plan to hang around?"

"Well, maybe a day or two," Darren said. He glanced at Sally. "That is if it's alright with you, Sally."

"Of course," Sally said, smiling. "You're more then welcome to stay. Any friend of Austin is a friend of the Freedom Fighters."

"Thank you," Darren said. He grinned at Austin. "You found yourself a good woman here, bro. I'd hang on to her if I were you."

"Really, Darren," Austin said, chuckling.

"But seriously," Darren said. "I'm glad you two are happy together."

"Thank you, Darren," Sally said.

Afterwards, Darren left the hut to explore the village and meet the locals, leaving Austin and Sally alone.

"He seems nice," Sally commented.

"I never expected him to just show up," Austin said. "I guess we'll have to thank Phoenix next time we see him."

"Considering what happened today," Sally said. "I'm glad he did. Those bots really surprised us."

"I thought they weren't supposed to be ready yet," Austin said.

"Apparently, Robotnik finished them earlier than expected," Sally replied.

"At least we shut down his factory," Austin said. "He won't be able to churn out any new bots for a while."

"That we know of," Sally replied ominously.

Austin knew what she was getting at. If these bots were ready ahead of schedule, who was to say there weren't more waiting in the wings? Or maybe other bot factories?

"Well, whatever Robotnik throws at us," Austin said, "we'll deal with it."

Sally smiled, placing her hand on his.

"You're right," she said.

Elsewhere, at Vanilla's house, Vanilla poured a cup of tea and handed it to her guest. She sat down in a chair and helped herself to some tea as well.

"I take it everyone is alright," she asked.

Phoenix sipped his tea and then answered. "Tails suffered an injury to his arm, but he'll be alright. And the factory was destroyed. But, it was still a close call."

"It's a good thing you sent that young man to help," Vanilla replied. "Darren, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Phoenix said. "And I share your concerns for the others. I know Austin is a fine warrior and the Freedom Fighters have been doing this for some time, but that doesn't mean we can't help them in some way."

"I agree," Vanilla said, smiling. "I will say this. I'm glad Austin is here. With Sonic, sadly, no longer with us, we could use all the help we can get."

"Not only that," Phoenix said, "but he and Sally have helped each other find happiness again."

"Yes, that's true," Vanilla said. "I had my doubts at first, but now, I'm happy for them."

Phoenix nodded. At that moment Cream came downstairs. She saw her mother having tea with Phoenix.

"Cream, dear," Vanilla said. "We have a guest. This is Phoenix. He's a friend of Austin. Phoenix, this is my daughter, Cream."

"Hello, Cream," Phoenix said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Phoenix," she said, smiling politely.

Phoenix noticed she held a doll. One that resembled Tails. He frowned slightly. Something about the plush toy made him feel uneasy. It almost felt like it was watching him.

"I'm going out to play, now," Cream told her mother.

"Just be back by dinner time," Vanilla said.

Cream nodded. She waved good-bye to Phoenix and then left, taking the doll with her.

"She's very charming and polite," he remarked. "You must be very proud."

"Oh, I am," Vanilla replied. "Would you care for more tea, Phoenix?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, holding out the teacup.

As he sat and visited with Vanilla, Phoenix's thoughts turned to the strange doll Cream had. He couldn't really say why he felt so suspicious of a child's plaything. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Healing Hearts Chapter Nine

 _Robotropolis..._

Robotnik pressed the main power button and everything hummed back to life. Finally, the maintenance was finished and he could get back to full scale production. But more importantly, he was anxious to find out how his trap had worked out. With the city pretty much shut down, he couldn't watch from his command tower like always. Now, he brought up the surveillance cameras for the factory. He watched eagerly...only to see his factory reduced to a smoldering ruin. And scattered around the remains of the building, several of his Stealth Bots, utterly destroyed. And no sign of the Freedom Fighters. Angrily, he slammed his fist on the control console.

"SNIVELY," he roared.

The doors whooshed open and Snively rushed in.

"You bellowed, sir," he panted.

Robotnik grabbed Snively and turned him towards the screen.

"Snively," he growled. "What do you see on the screen?"

Snively gulped nervously as he stared at the ruins of the factory.

"Um, it...looks like your factory, sir," he stammered.

"Wrong, Snively," Robotnik said. "That's not my factory...THAT'S A DISASTER!"

Snively flinched. Robotnik hauled him around and brought him up close, his red eyes boring into Snively.

"How is it my new and improved robots failed," Robotnik snarled.

"I-I'll find out, sir," Snively said.

"Do so," Robotnik said, placing Snively back on the ground.

Snively high-tailed it out of the room, leaving his irate boss to simmer with impotent fury. Several moments later, Snively returned, followed by several Swat Bots, bearing the remains of some of the Stealth Bots.

"I'll try to access their memory, sir," Snively said. "Hopefully it wasn't damaged too bad."

He took one of the more intact bots and hooked it up to the computer. He typed in the commands and the monitor brought up the last thing the bot saw. The footage showed everything from the bot's POV. Austin, Amy and Bunnie appeared onscreen, preparing to battle the bot. Suddenly, something crashed down on the bot and it's view changed to a whirling tumble.

"Is that...water," Robotnik asked, peering closely at the screen.

"It seems that way, sir," Snively said.

The bot had regained it's footing, only to be caught up in the cascading torrent once more. This time, it was tossed about, then it's view turned to static.

"Wait! Go back a few seconds," Robotnik said.

Snively rewound the footage and then played it again.

"Freeze it right there," Robotnik said.

The image halted. Robotnik peered closer. In the bot's field of vision, he saw a human boy with blue hair. He was bringing the pointed end of a trident towards the Stealth Bot.

"Oh, dear," Snively said.

"So, there's another one," Robotnik growled. "And he's just as troublesome as the first one."

"Sir, I realize it seems bad," Snively said, "But we still have plenty more Stealth Bots. Things will be different next time."

"Oh, you're right about that, Snively," Robotnik said. "Things will be different. It's time to step up our progress. I want more Stealth Bots built and let's see about some of the other...surprises we had built."

"Sir, the new bots we have in cold storage will require lots of power," Snively said. "That's pretty much why we haven't used them yet."

"If it's power they require, I know just what to use," Robotnik said. He pressed a button and the screen displayed an emerald.

"A chaos emerald," Snively asked. "But, sir, we have no idea where to even find them."

"That's where you're wrong, Snively," Robotnik chuckled. "I've managed to track three emeralds down already. And soon, I'll have the location of another."

"Well, then," Snively said. "I'll make the preparations to retrieve them."

"No need, Snively," Robotnik said. "I've taken the liberty of bringing in someone to handle this."

He indicated a doorway across the room. The door slid open and two glowing red eyes stared out. The figure in the doorway stepped out. Snively's eyes widened in surprise and dread.

"Sir! You reactivated... _him_ ," he gasped.

"Yes," Robotnik said, smiling evilly. "He'll get the job done."

 _Knothole Village..._

Austin and Sally entered the infirmary. Tails was laying on a bed, his arm bandaged and in a sling.

"Hey, Tails," Sally said. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be alright," Tails said. "The doctor said I suffered third degree burns. It'll be a few weeks before the bandages come off."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay," Sally said. "I was worried when you got hit."

"That mission didn't go so well," Tails said. "We almost got killed."

"I know, Tails," Sally said. "We really messed up."

"Hey, c'mon, you two," Austin said. "What's all this doom and gloom? Yes, it was a close call. But we still succeeded. And everyone got out of there."

"What I don't get," Tails said, "Is how Robotnik knew where exactly to lay the ambush."

"I was wondering that myself," Sally said. "Those bots were placed in just the right positions. That couldn't have been a coincidence."

"I agree," Austin said. "That trap was too well laid."

"Which means, somehow, Robotnik knew our plans."

They turned to see Amy enter the infirmary. She walked over and joined them.

"He knew," Amy said. "Somehow he found out."

"But, how," Austin asked.

"Maybe he eavesdropped on your planning?"

Darren had arrived and joined everyone around Tails' bed.

"I overheard Amy as I walked in" Darren explained. "Maybe Robotnik somehow eavesdropped on you guys."

"How, though," Tails asked.

"Well, he has robots and all kinds of machines," Darren explained. "Maybe he sent one of those to spy on you."

"Unlikely," Sally said. "He doesn't know the exact location of our village. We're hidden so deep in the forest he can't track us. So, his bots wouldn't be able to find us either."

"Well, what about hiding a device on someone," Darren suggested.

Austin nodded. "He has a point. Maybe like a tracking device or spy cam?"

"He's tried that before," Sally said. "Fortunately, we've managed to catch them in time. After that, Rotor and Tails made a device to detect and deactivate any trackers or devices on anyone."

"Then I've got nothing," Darren said shrugging. "I don't know how he could have known."

"There is one other possibility," Amy said. She glanced around at everyone. "Someone told him our plans."

The room fell silent as the implication of Amy's words hit everyone.

"Amy, are you suggesting we have a traitor in our midst," Sally gasped.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Amy said. "But let's face facts, we've had some Mobians betray us to Robotnik before."

"But who could it be," Austin asked. "I mean, nobody around here strikes me as a traitor."

"Well, who was at the mission planning," Darren asked.

"I was there," Sally said. "Austin, Amy, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. So, unless someone was listening in, that's it."

"Actually, there were two others at the meeting," Austin spoke up reluctantly. "Vanilla and Cream."

"I REFUSE to believe either one of them is a traitor," Sally said angrily.

"I'm not accusing them," Austin replied defensively. "I don't believe they're traitors either."

"But then who does that leave," Tails asked. "That was everyone at the meeting."

Everyone thought on Tails' question. If someone at the meeting had indeed betrayed them, who could it be?

"I know it's not my place to say this," Darren spoke up, "But, are you sure one of the Freedom Fighters might not be untrustworthy? Amy did say some Mobians have betrayed you to Robotnik before."

"I don't think it was anyone at the meeting," Austin said. "I would have sensed it."

"Say what now," Amy said.

"You mean never told them, bro," Darren asked.

"Told us what," Sally asked.

"Edenians have a super-strong instinct that lets them detect a person's intentions," Darren explained. "They can sense truth and deceit. In short, they're like living lie-detectors."

"Is that true, Austin," Tails asked.

"It is," Austin replied. "Sorry I never mentioned that. But at any rate, as I said, I didn't sense anything duplicit from anyone."

"And your instincts are usually right," Amy asked.

"99% of the time," Austin said. "I mean, it's not totally infallible. I have been fooled before, though it's extremely rare."

"Still, somehow Robotnik did find out," Amy said. "And we need to find out how."

"Any ideas," Darren asked.

"I have one," Sally spoke up. She turned to Austin. "You once asked who our informer was in Robotropolis. Well, I think it's time you found out."

 _Robotropolis..._

Austin and Sally ducked behind a pile of debris. Swat Bots were out in full force and the hover drones were cruising around the sky.

"Weren't we just here," Austin asked.

"I realize," Sally replied. "But this is where we're meeting our informant."

They ducked down as a drone buzzed by overhead.

"Hey, Sally," Austin said. "About earlier, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was implying Vanilla and Cream were traitors. I've grown quite fond of Cream, so I'd never think she would turn on us. Or Vanilla for that matter."

"I know," Sally said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just...Vanilla's been like a mother to me. My own mother disappeared when I was still a child. Vanilla's been the closest thing I've had to a mother."

"I understand," Austin said. "She makes me think of my own mother. So, all is forgiven?"

She smiled at him. "All is forgiven." She peeked over around the pile. "Alright, it's clear. Lets go."

They dashed out of hiding and made their way through the back alleys.

"I hope there aren't anymore of those Stealth Bots around," Austin said, glancing around the area.

"Don't jinx us," Sally said.

Soon they arrived at a large pile of garbage.

"This is it," Sally said, indicating the pile.

"A pile of junk," Austin said dubiously, looking around. "This is where we're meeting your informant?"

Sally reached out and knocked on the pile. Austin heard a hollow clanking sound as she rapped against it. Then a section lifted, revealing a hidden stairway.

"Whoa," Austin said.

"Follow me," Sally said, making her way down the steps.

Austin shrugged and followed her down, the hatch closing behind him.

"Our informant is just up ahead," Sally said.

Austin gazed around in amazement. The entire debris pile was hollow. Several machines and computers lined the walls along with a table and chair.

"And Robotnik has no idea about this place," Austin asked.

"Nope," Sally said. "It's right under his nose."

Austin chuckled. "Guess the Doc's not as smart as he likes to think."

He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He frowned. Were those footsteps making clanging sounds? He gasped as a robotic Mobian appeared.

"Sally, get behind me," Austin said, drawing his sword. "We've been compromised!"

"Whoa, whoa," Sally said, halting Austin. "Put your sword away. This is our informant."

Austin stared at the robot standing before them. Looking closely, he saw it was a hedgehog, sporting a white metallic mustache.

"A roboticized Mobian is your informant," he asked. "I thought they obeyed Robotnik."

"I used to," the robot replied. "Fortunately, I was able to regain my free will."

"Austin," Sally said. "This is Sir Charles Hedgehog. But we call him Uncle Chuck."

Austin sheathed his sword. "Sorry about jumping the gun, Sir Charles. It's nice to meet you. I'm Austin."

"So you're the one I've been hearing so much about," Chuck said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, too. And please, call me Uncle Chuck."

"After Chuck regained his free will," Sally explained, "He decided to help us out by spying on Robotnik and relaying information."

"As far as Robotnik is concerned," Chuck said, "I'm still his puppet."

"Clever," Austin said. "But how did you regain your free will?"

"I guess you could say, my love for my nephew overpowered Robotnik's hold," Chuck replied.

Austin suddenly noticed a picture on the table. It showed two hedgehogs, one older and one younger. Austin realized that the older hedgehog was Chuck, pre-roboticized. And the younger hedgehog was...

"That's Sonic," Austin said. "You're Sonic's uncle."

"That's right," Chuck said, a sad tone tinging his voice. "It's because of him I took up the fight against Robotnik. Even more so after he...Anyway, you two came here to discuss something with me."

"Of course," Sally said. "It's regarding our mission this morning."

"I heard," Chuck said. "I must admit, I was surprised when I heard the new bots were not only complete but also waiting for you. That was my fault. When I found out, I tried to get word to you. Unfortunately, I was drafted to help with the maintenance procedures. All I could do was hope you'd be alright."

"We managed," Sally said. "Though just barely. Tails was injured. Fortunately, he'll be just fine."

"A friend of mine showed up just in time to help out," Austin provided. "Still, it was too close."

"Indeed," Chuck said. "Robotnik's really been playing his cards close to his chest. I tried to get as much information as I could about the new bots. But he's being really secretive lately."

"Uncle Chuck," Sally said. "The main reason we came here, was a concern we had. I'm sure you'd agree that the trap Robotnik had waiting for us was a little too well placed."

"I do agree, yes," Chuck said.

"Well, we think somehow Robotnik learned of our plans," Austin said. "He had to have known, given the way those Stealth Bots were in key locations to ambush us."

"We think...we think there might be a spy," Sally said. "The only ones who knew the exact plans were at the meeting."

"And you think someone may have leaked those plans to Robotnik," Chuck surmised.

"We don't want to think we have a traitor," Austin said. "But it's pretty suspicious."

"Did you stop to consider the possibility someone from the meeting spoke about the plans to someone else, and that could have been the spy," Chuck suggested.

Austin and Sally looked at each other.

"Uh, to be honest, no, we didn't," Austin replied, sheepishly.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid to not consider that," Sally said.

"We'll both share the blame on that one," Austin offered. "Of course, we only suspect there might be a spy. We don't have solid proof yet."

"Which is why we're here," Sally said. "We were hoping you could help us find out, Uncle Chuck."

"Well, I haven't heard anything about any spy," Chuck said. "But then, as I said, Robotnik's been pretty close guarded with his secrets these days. However, maybe we can find out. If I know him, he's probably talking with Snively right now. Maybe they'll mention something."

He walked over to one of the machines and began adjusting dials and pushing buttons. Soon they heard Robotnik's voice.

"...zzt...want no mistakes, Snively. If we're to succeed, we'll need every available resource to use against the Freedom Fighters."

"Understood, sir."

"Who's that," Austin asked.

"Snively," Sally answered. "He's Robotnik's flunky."

"But, still, sir, was it really necessary to bring _him_ into the fold? You do recall what happened last time?"

"I'm well aware of that, Snively. Fortunately, things will be different with him."

"Who are they talking about," Sally wondered.

"So, when do we make our move to find the emeralds, sir?"

"Soon enough, Snively. Soon enough."

"Emeralds," Austin said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no," Sally moaned. "He must mean the Chaos Emeralds."

"The what," Austin asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds," Sally explained, "are gemstones that possess unlimited energy. The energies can be erratic and unpredictable, hence the name Chaos Emeralds. For the most part, they can be used for an energy source. Just one emerald could power all of Robotropolis."

"They're that powerful," Austin said. "Whoa. How many are there?"

"Seven," Sally replied. "But they've been lost for sometime now."

"Looks like Robotnik found them," Austin said. "One emerald in his hands sounds bad. I'd hate to think about him possessing all seven."

"It wouldn't just provide unlimited energy," Sally said. "But, it could even make his robots stronger, too."

"Terrific," Austin said. "Just what we need: Bots hopped up on chaos energy."

"We need to get back to Knothole and tell everyone about this," Sally said. "We have to get those emeralds before Robotnik does."

They stood up to leave then stopped when they heard something over the com.

"Has there been any word from our little spy?"

"Nothing at the moment, sir. At least nothing worth reporting."

"No matter. Sooner or later, our little rabbit will deliver."

Austin and Sally stood there in stunned silence. Not only had Robotnik confirmed a spy in their midst, but he had referred to the spy as "little rabbit".

"No. It couldn't be," Sally gasped.

"Not Cream," Austin said, anguish tinging his voice.

Was it true? Was Cream the spy? Had she truly betrayed the Freedom Fighters?

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Healing Hearts Chapter Ten

The journey back to Knothole was a somber one. Both Austin and Sally were silent, a heavy and foreboding feeling hung over them following the revelation at Robotropolis. Robotnik was out to secure emeralds of untold power, but worst of all, a spy had been revealed among the Freedom Fighters. And from what they had heard, it was Cream.

"I can't believe it," Sally said, breaking the silence. "I won't believe it! I don't care what I heard, I refuse to think Cream has betrayed us!"

Austin remained silent, deep in thought. His mind echoed the words "spy" and "little rabbit", over and over, and try as he might, he just couldn't see anyway past it.

"Austin," Sally said, placing her hand on his arm. "Say something, please."

Austin glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just...you know, trying to get a grasp on things."

"What are we going to do," she asked. "How are we going to tell everybody?"

"I don't know," Austin replied. "I...don't know!" He lashed out furiously at a tree, knocking out a large chunk of wood. Sally stepped back in surprise. "This is a bunch of bull! There's no way Cream is a spy! There's just no way!"

His shoulders slumped as his anger drained from him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said to Sally. "I didn't mean to lose my cool."

Sally stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her back, seeking some comfort from her.

"It's alright," she said. "Believe me, I want to yell and hit something, too. Preferably, Robotnik."

"So, what do we do," Austin asked. "I can't bring myself to tell Vanilla her daughter might actually be working for the enemy."

"Lets just stop and think this through," Sally said, stepping back. "Robotnik never mentioned Cream's name. He just said little rabbit."

"But who else could that apply to," Austin said. "The only other rabbits we know are Bunnie and Vanilla. And neither of them are little."

"Maybe...maybe it's just a codename," Sally offered. But even she had to admit that sounded weak.

"I think we need to discuss this with the others," Austin said. He held his hand up to forestall Sally's protest. "Just hear me out. I'm not saying we make accusations. You and I both know the others won't believe it anymore than we do. We need some other opinions and ideas on how to figure this out."

Sally sighed. "I guess so. Alright, we'll do that. But we say nothing to Vanilla, and we certainly say nothing to Cream about any of this. If they ask, we tell them there is a spy but we're not certain yet who it is."

Austin nodded. "Fair enough."

"And we'll need to tell everyone about the emeralds," Sally added.

They continued onwards into the forest, making their way back to the entrance to Knothole.

"I can already tell how everyone's going to react when we tell them," Austin said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT," Amy yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

Sally and Austin had returned and immediately called an emergency meeting. Amy, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and Darren were all present. They had just informed everyone about the spy. And, with more reluctance, who that spy could be. Just as Austin had thought, Amy was the first to explode with righteous fury and indignation.

"There is no way that sweet little girl is working for Robotnik," Amy continued, pounding the table to emphasis her point. "There's just no way!"

"Amy, calm down," Sally said. "I think all of us here agree with you on that. I'm just telling you what we heard."

"You're certain that's what he said," Rotor asked, no doubt hoping they had misheard.

"I wish we had heard something else," Austin said. "But I'm afraid that's what he said."

"It's a trick," Amy said. "He's just trying to psych us out." She glanced around at everyone, desperately hoping someone agreed with her. "Right?"

Silence hung in the air. Sally had to admit, it didn't look good.

"I got it," Tails suddenly spoke up. "Maybe that's not Cream. Maybe it's one of Robotnik's robot duplicates. He has tried that before."

Instantly, everyone started nodding. Maybe Tails was right.

"No, that Cream is not a robot," Austin said. "I can tell. She has the scent of a living, breathing person. Not the metallic scent of a machine."

"So much for that idea," Tails said.

"Hey, I had a thought," Darren said. "Two words: Shape-shifter! Maybe Robotnik did replace Cream, though not with a robot duplicate, but with someone who can shape shift."

"You do realize how asinine that sounds, right," Amy asked.

"You got a better theory," Darren replied.

"It is a possibility," Sally said. She glanced at Austin. "What do you think?"

"I suppose," he said. "I can usually detect someone in disguise. But I've only known Cream for a few days, so I can't be certain if she's acting differently from how she usually acts."

"That's just it," Bunnie said. "She hasn't been actin' differently. She's just as polite and sweet as always. I haven't seen her do or say anything suspicious."

"So, we're back to square one," Amy huffed.

"Um, I am wondering something," Antoine spoke up.

"Go ahead, Antoine," Sally said.

"Well, if zat is Cream and not some imposter," Antoine said, "zen perhaps she is ze, how you say, unintentional spy?"

Austin nodded. "Now that's something we hadn't considered. Maybe she doesn't even realize she's spying for Robotnik. The best spy would be one who doesn't even know they're a spy."

"But, how," Amy asked. "We always check for any spy devices when we return to the village. If she was bugged, we'd know."

"Perhaps she is hypnosized," Antoine suggested.

"Hypnosized," Darren asked. "I think you mean hypno...tized. Oh, my god. I never considered that."

"Of course," Austin said. "Cream may be hypnotized or, maybe had subliminal commands implanted in her mind. She was being held captive. They may have done it then. Antoine, you're a genius!"

Bunnie planted a big kiss on Antoine's cheek. "Way to go, Sugar-Twan."

"Alright, everyone settle down, please," Sally said. "Lets keep in mind that these are just theories. We need actual proof. Now, is there anyway to know for certain?"

"Well, not unless you want to keep tabs on Cream," Rotor said.

"You mean spy on her," Amy asked. "Forget it. I'm not resorting to that."

"Yet you had no problem spying on me when I first got here," Austin pointed out.

"That was different," Amy said. "Besides, are you going to spy on her?"

"Heck, no, I'm not," Austin said. "But, that might not be necessary. I've been thinking, if Antoine's theory is correct, and Cream was hypnotized or received subliminal commands, then the only time that could have been done was on the transport where she was being held."

"But how do we find out for certain," Tails asked.

"I say, we go to Robotropolis and beat the truth out of Robotnik," Amy suggested, pulling out her hammer.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have another idea," Austin said. "There were two others on that transport. Nack and Drago. If anyone knows something, it might be them."

"What do you suggest," Sally said.

"I'm gonna track down Nack and get some answers from him," Austin replied.

"You know he won't cooperate," Sally said.

"Let me come along," Amy said, her eyes glinting. "I'll make him talk."

"Thanks, Amy," Austin said. "But I can handle this alone. I'll get Nack to talk. I can be pretty persuasive at times. And I'll know if he's lying or telling the truth."

"I'm not so sure about this," Sally said.

"What other choice do we have," Austin asked. "If Nack knows something, then we have to find out. We have to prove Cream is innocent. Please, Sally. I'm asking you to trust me on this."

Sally remained quiet for a moment. Then she nodded. "Alright, Austin. For Cream's sake, I'll trust you on this."

"Thanks," Austin said. "I promise, you won't regret it."

"And if Nack doesn't know anything," Tails asked. "What then?"

Austin glanced over at Amy. "Then we go to Plan B: Beat the truth out of Robotnik."

Amy grinned. "Now you're talking. You sure you don't want me to go with you? I can be pretty persuasive, too."

"I'll be fine," Austin said. "Save that energy in case we do need to..."talk" with Robotnik."

Sally addressed the others. "After Austin returns, there's something else that needs to be discussed. But for the time being, this meeting is adjourned."

Austin stepped outside of the hut, followed by Sally.

"Nack likes to hang out at a bar just a few miles west of Robotropolis," Sally explained. "Be careful, Austin. Nack's not the only unsavory type in that place."

"Understood," Austin said. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He leaned in and kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll get some answers, good or bad."

Turning, he looked up at the sky. In a flash, he changed forms. His wings unfurled and then he launched himself into the air. Soon he was out of sight.

"Good luck, Austin," she said.

The Bottom of the Barrel Bar and Grill was considered the seediest dive on Mobius. Austin landed just a few feet from the entrance. The place was a squat building in need of a major overhaul and paint job. Surly looking Mobians were hanging out near the front door, and they looked like they were spoiling for a fight.

"Can't wait to see the inside," he muttered as he made his way to the entrance.

The door was guarded by a hulking gorilla. Standing at six and a half feet, the gorilla glared at the approaching Edenian. He crossed his massive arms and waited for Austin to get near.

"Not so fast, chump," he growled. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

Austin stopped and stood before the guard. He looked up and stared him down.

"Out of the way, King Kong," Austin said. "There's someone inside I need to talk to."

"Too bad," the gorilla snarled. "You ain't goin' in, see. So hit the road, before I grind you into it."

Austin's hand shot out faster than the eye could follow. He grabbed the simian by his shirt and pulled him close, their faces just inches apart.

"Look, I'm in no mood for this crap," Austin ground out. "Either you move away from that door on your own, or I'll move you."

Behind him, some of the loitering Mobians began converging on him. Some of them had clubs while others cracked their knuckles in anticipation. Austin sensed their approach. Reacting quickly, he hurled the guard into the nearest group. With that threat taken care of, Austin attacked the other group. His sword made short work of their makeshift clubs and his fists and feet knocked them out cold. He stood among the downed Mobians. Those still awake moaned in pain. Reaching down, Austin hauled one to his feet.

"Nack the Weasel," he demanded. "Is he inside?"

"I...I ain't sayin' nothin'," the Mobian replied.

"Wrong answer," Austin growled. He changed into his Edenian form and lifted the Mobian clear off the ground. "Talk! NOW!"

"Okay, okay," the Mobian said. "Yeah, he's inside!"

"Thank you," Austin said. He unceremoniously tossed the Mobian back to the ground. "If you'll excuse me."

He turned and made his way to the entrance. Foregoing any subtlety, he kicked the door in, nearly knocking it off it's hinges. Inside, the gathered patrons all looked up in surprise. Austin stepped in and gazed around the room. Then he spotted his target.

"You," he pointed at Nack.

"Aw, cripes, not you again," Nack groaned.

"You and I need to talk," Austin said, making his way over.

"Fat chance," Nack sneered. "Get him, boys!"

The others in the bar stood up and closed in on Austin. As they moved in to attack, Nack snuck around the bar and ducked out the backdoor. Outside, he climbed onto his sky sled. Starting it up, he hit the gas pedal and sped away from the bar. A few moments later, he had put some distance between himself and his usual hangout. Slowing down, he coasted at a leisurely speed, confident he was safe. He figured he'd probably have to lay low for a little while. If that red head was still looking for him, he probably wouldn't give up the chase.

A sudden whoosh overhead caused him to look up. He shrieked in terror as a winged figure swooped down on him. A pair of strong hands grabbed him and he found himself lifted up into the air. The sky sled continued onward without it's driver for a moment and then crashed into a tree.

"No! My sky sled," Nack wailed. He looked up and saw his captor. "You! What have you got against me?"

"You need to ask," Austin said.

"How did you get past all of those thugs," Nack asked. "You were outnumbered!"

"Don't you know," Austin replied. "Sometimes quality is better than quantity. Now, let's talk."

"I got nothing to say to you," Nack sneered.

"Oh? Have you by chance noticed how high up we are," Austin asked.

Nack glanced down. The ground seemed miles away.

"Oh, what," he said. "You gonna drop me if I don't cooperate? You wouldn't dare. I know you goody-goody types. You have morals."

"True," Austin said. "But, sometimes, we make exceptions."

He let Nack go. The weasel screamed as he plummeted. The ground rushed up to meet him. Nack covered his eyes, waiting for the imminent impact. But, it never came. Something grabbed him by the tail and halted his fall. He opened his eyes and saw the ground just inches from his face. Shaking, he looked up and saw Austin hovering above him. He had caught Nack at the last second.

"That was pretty close," Austin said. "Ready to talk now? I might not be as quick next time."

"Y-You're crazy," Nack yelled.

Austin hauled the weasel up and brought him face to face. Nack stared into his eyes. They were narrowed and smoldering with rage. The sight filled Nack with more fear than the near-impact.

"I'm not in a good mood right now," Austin said. "The lives of my friends are on the line. And when that happens, bad things happen to the ones who are responsible. Am I making myself clear?"

Nack swallowed nervously. "C-Crystal clear. What do you want to know?"

"The young Mobian you and Drago kidnapped," Austin began. "Cream. What did you do to her?"

"Do to her," Nack exclaimed. "We didn't do anything. We just kidnapped her and tossed her in the cage. And that's where she stayed until you showed up and broke her out."

"Robotnik never ordered anything else," Austin asked. "Just to bring her to Robotropolis?"

"That's right," Nack said. "Just bring him prisoners. Those were our orders. We came across the little brat..."

"Watch what you call her," Austin growled, shaking the weasel.

"Alright, alright," Nack said. "We came across the little...doll, and her mother. I came up with the idea to kidnap the kid and let her mother go free, knowing she'd get help. Once the Freedom Fighters showed up, we'd capture them for the Doc. And that's it, I swear."

"Unfortunately, I believe you," Austin said. Inwardly, he cursed. So Cream hadn't been brainwashed. So much for that theory. Now what would they do? Suddenly, something came to mind. "Wait a minute. What did you call Cream a moment ago?"

"A brat," Nack replied. "Which you told me not to call her."

"No, no, after that," Austin said.

"Uh, oh, I called her a doll," Nack said.

Doll! An image of Cream's doll suddenly flashed in his thoughts. The doll she had found on the transport. Robotnik's transport.

"What can you tell me about a doll," Austin asked.

Nack stared at him in confusion. "Say what?"

"Was there a doll on that transport," Austin said. "Think! Did you ever see a plush fox doll with a small gem dangling from the forehead?"

Nack fell silent, racking his brains trying to recall if he had.

"Hey, wait, yeah," Nack said. "When we first boarded the transport, I checked the place out. I remember seeing a doll in the storage room. It was just sitting there on a crate." He shuddered. "The damn thing gave me the creeps. I couldn't figure out why it was there, so I just left it where I found it."

"You left it in the storage room," Austin asked. He remembered entering the transport via the rooftop hatch, which had led down into the storage room. But he had never seen the doll in there. "You're certain that's where it was?"

"Yeah, I'm certain," Nack replied. "I didn't want anything to do with it. I had a prisoner to look after."

"When you saw the doll, did it seem like it was...watching you," Austin asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it did," Nack said, shuddering once more as he recalled the doll.

Austin lowered Nack to the ground. "Thank you for your time, Nack. You've been most helpful."

Without another word, he ascended into the sky and flew off. Nack watched him fly away. Once he was out of sight, Nack went over to see if his sky sled was still in decent condition. And he hoped he'd never see that guy again.

Sally sat on the front step of her hut. She was watching Cream as the young rabbit played with some other children. She seemed so innocent. Sally just couldn't accept the fact she might actually be a spy. And if she was, what then? Would they have to imprison her? And what about Vanilla? The mother rabbit's heart would break. Sally felt her own heart breaking at the thought. All she could do was wait, and hope...hope that Austin would uncover the truth. Overhead, she heard the sound of wings. Glancing up, she saw Austin above her. He descended and landed next to Sally.

"I know how Robotnik's been spying on us," Austin said, the second he landed.

"How," Sally asked, afraid of the answer.

Austin glanced over at Cream. She was still playing with her friends and had yet to notice he and Sally were watching. Austin saw the doll clutched in Cream's arms.

"It's that doll," Austin said, nodding at the toy. "Cream found that thing on the transport. When I questioned Nack, he said he had noticed the doll in the storage room. Yet Cream found it in the control room when I hid her there so I could deal with the Swat Bots."

"So, Nack was lying," Sally asked.

"No. He was telling the truth," Austin said. "Somehow, that doll ended up in the control room...by itself."

They both glanced at the doll in Cream's arms. It looked just like an ordinary plush toy. And yet...

Sally shuddered. "Now that I look at it, it gives me the chills. It's like it's..."

"Watching you," Austin provided. "I know. I get the same feeling. And even Nack said the same thing."

"But how can we be certain," Sally asked.

"As it is," Austin said, "I have an idea. If that doll is indeed relaying information to Robotnik, I know how to find out. First, we need to get it away from Cream for a while. Once we have it, you and I are going to discuss the location of a chaos emerald."

"But, we don't have any locations," Sally said.

"I know," Austin said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I get it," Sally said. "We feed it false information."

"Exactly," Austin said. "We act like we found an emerald, name a location and then, we go to the location and watch. If Robotnik and his forces show up, we'll know for sure."

"Sounds good," Sally said. She looked back at Cream. "Now, how do we get the doll from Cream? What do we tell her?"

"Good question," Austin said.

"I got it," Sally said.

She walked over towards Cream.

"Hey, Cream," Sally said.

"Oh, hello, Miss Sally," Cream greeted.

"Say, Cream," Sally said. "Do you mind if I have a look at that doll of your's?"

"Okay," Cream said, handing the doll to her.

Sally took it and made a show of looking it over. She turned around so it was out of sight of Cream. Carefully, she ripped a small tear in the doll.

"Uh-oh. Looks like it's got a rip," Sally said, turning around and showing Cream.

"Oh, no," Cream said. "I'll have to ask my mom to fix it."

"Oh, no need to bother her," Sally said. "I can patch it up for you."

"Thank you, Miss Sally," Cream said.

"I'll get it back to you just as soon as I can," Sally said. She turned and walked back towards Austin. Smiling, she held up the doll triumphantly.

"You're cleverness is matched only by your beauty and charm," Austin said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Sally said. "Now, we had something to discuss."

"Ah, yes," Austin said. Time to put on their show. "So, you say you found a chaos emerald?"

"Well, the location of one," Sally said. "My information showed it's located in the canyons just a few miles south of Robotropolis."

"We need to get out there and find it before Robotnik does," Austin said.

"Let me put Cream's doll in my hut and we'll head out," Sally said.

By that time, they had reached her hut. She entered and placed the doll on the table. She turned and exited, shutting the door behind her.

Inside, the doll's eyes began glowing and the gem started flashing.

Outside, Sally rejoined Austin.

"Alright, the trap's been set," she said. "Let's get to the canyons."

Austin changed forms and then picked Sally up. Cradling her in his arms, he lept up into the air and gained altitude.

"We'll need to go that way," Sally said, pointing northwards.

"Hang on," Austin said.

Sally clung to him as he flew in the direction she had indicated.

It wasn't long before they reached the canyons. They sprawled for miles, vast rocky outcroppings as far as the eye could see. Austin and Sally landed just at the entrance of the canyons. The area would provide good cover so they could observe without being seen. Austin set Sally down and resumed his human form.

"And now we wait," Sally said.

Austin nodded. He gazed out at the vast canyons, the late afternoon sun painting the rocks a bronze color.

"Well, if nothing else," he said, "this place offers a nice view."

Sally stood beside him, enjoying the view.

"Maybe some day, this world will totally be free of Robotnik's hold," she said.

"It will be," Austin said. "I promise."

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Several objects were approaching from the north.

"Heads up," Austin said. "We've got company."

They ducked out of sight and watched as several aircraft touched down. The hatches opened and several Swat Bots disembarked, followed by 5 Stealth Bots.

"Figures there'd be more of those things," Austin muttered.

A small figure emerged from one of the craft. He had a big nose and was practically bald.

"Who's that," Austin asked.

"That's Snively," Sally said.

"So, that's Snively," Austin said.

"And no sign of the big man himself," Sally said. "Of course he'd stay in his safe command center."

The Swat Bots moved out and began digging while the Stealth Bots began patrolling the area.

"Well, looks like my suspicions were right," Austin said. "That doll was relaying information to Robotnik."

"Thank goodness," Sally said. "That means Cream isn't the spy."

They watched the bots continue digging for a few moments.

"We've seen all we need," Austin spoke up. "Lets head back."

He was standing up when he heard something overhead, like the sound of a turbine. He looked up and saw something zooming down at them.

"Look out," Austin yelled.

He grabbed Sally and hauled her out of the way. They fell to the ground as the object landed with a loud crash. Dust and pebbles filled the air. Coughing, both Austin and Sally looked up in the direction of the object's landing site. Through the dust cloud, they saw two glowing red eyes. Then the dust cleared and there stood a robot. Metallic blue and silver, it resembled a hedgehog, with sharp claw-like fingers and a turbine in the center of it's body.

"Oh, no," Sally gasped.

"What the hell is that," Austin asked.

"That's Robotnik's deadliest creation," Sally said. "That is Metal Sonic."

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Healing Hearts Chapter Eleven

 _The Canyons..._

The robot stood just a few feet from Austin and Sally, it's crimson eyes glowing. Austin suppressed a shiver. This bot was even more imposing than the Stealth Bots.

"Talk to me, Sally," he said. "What are we up against here?"

"Metal Sonic," Sally said. "His design was based on Sonic. See that turbine engine in the center? It allows him to attain incredible speeds. He also has rocket thrusters to give him more of a boost and flight."

"So Robotnik decided to fight fire with fire," Austin said. "Boy, do I know that feeling all too well."

"What," Sally asked.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Right now, I need to know, how tough is this guy?"

"Pretty tough," Sally said, glancing over at Metal Sonic. "Certainly tougher than Swat Bots and the Stealth Bots."

Austin nodded. "Wonderful."

Metal, meanwhile, scanned his targets, analyzing them.

"PRINCESS SALLY. LEADER OF THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS. PRIORITY TARGET." His gaze shifted to Austin. "TARGET: UNKNOWN. THREAT ASSESSMENT: UNKNOWN."

"The name's Austin," he replied. "As for the threat assessment, allow me to show you." Drawing his sword, he took up a fighting stance.

"TARGET NOW IDENTIFIED. OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE."

"Metal! Belay that," Robotnik's voice erupted from Metal's speakers. "I want them both taken alive! Do you hear me? Alive!"

"NEW ORDERS RECIEVED. OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE TARGETS."

Metal charged at Austin. The Edenian warrior stood his ground. Just as Metal got close, he swung his sword...through air!

"What," Austin exclaimed.

Metal was nowhere in sight. Then something hit him from behind. Austin careened forward but quickly regained his footing. He whirled, bringing his weapon around to strike. Metal dodged the blow. Austin followed up the attack, slashing at the robot. Metal brought both hands up and grabbed the blade, halting the strike.

"Not bad," Austin said, pressing forward with all his strength. "You're definitely fast. And strong."

Metal held the blade at bay. He strained against Austin as the Edenian attempted to overpower him. For a moment, both were locked in a battle of strength. Then, with a savage twist, Austin freed the sword from Metal's grip. The robot staggered slightly, giving Austin a chance to strike. His fist flashed with energy and he struck, landing a solid hit on Metal. The robot hedgehog flew several feet and then halted his flight. Regaining his footing, he fired up his thrusters and flew at Austin. Austin braced himself and raised his sword defensively. Metal closed in and struck with his sharp claws. There was a CLANG and sparks flew as the claws hit the blade. Both robot and Edenian moved fast, each striking, each countering the other's attacks.

Off to the side, Sally watched the battle. For the moment, both Austin and Metal seemed evenly matched. However, she knew this battle had to be brought to a close soon. With Swat and Stealth bots lurking below, they would be at a disadvantage.

Down below, Snively was also watching the battle. Both Metal and Austin were really going at each other, both of them landing fierce blows. He could here the sounds of metal clanging as the hits landed. It was quite a sight to behold.

"PREPARE TO ENGAGE TARGETS," a Swat Bot said, mustering it's fellow bots.

"Belay that," Snively said, never once looking away from the battle. "Our orders are to secure the emerald. Metal can deal with those two. Keep searching."

The bots resumed their search for the chaos emerald while Snively continued monitoring the battle above. He wondered: Would Metal Sonic triumph over the newest Freedom Fighter?

Austin slid back, kicking up dust, as Metal's attack knocked him backwards. He retaliated with a burst of concussive energy. Metal flailed as the energy waves threw him through the air. He crashed to the ground, but didn't stay down for long.

"Damn," Austin cursed, panting for breath. "What does it take to put this guy down?"

Metal approached him and then halted. "YOU ARE QUITE STRONG. I HAVE NOT FACED A WORTHY ADVERSARY SINCE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

"Don't think compliments are going to help you," Austin said. "I'll admit, though, you're pretty tough yourself. You're by far the second toughest robot I've faced, and I'm not talking about Swats or Stealth Bots."

"I WAS DESIGNED TO BE THE ULTIMATE ROBOT. AND I WILL UPHOLD THAT TITLE...BY ELIMINATING YOU."

He moved faster than Austin was expecting. One second he was a few feet from him and the next he was right in front of him. Metal struck, his clawed hand a blur. Austin gasped as metal claws stabbed into him. A wave of pain hit him and for a moment, he nearly blacked out. Fighting past the pain, he took hold of Metal's arm and, exerting all of his strength, twisted and wrenched it out of the robot's socket. Sparks flew and there was a horrendous screeching sound as the metal appendage tore free. Metal staggered back, staring at the empty space where his arm had been. Austin tossed the severed limb away. Then he collapsed to his knees, pressing his hand against his injury, stemming the flow of blood.

"Austin," Sally yelled. She rushed over and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'll be honest," Austin said, gritting his teeth. "This...really hurts." They glanced up as Metal began advancing on them.

"YOU WILL REGRET YOUR ACTIONS," he said, bringing up his remaining claw.

Austin glanced around, looking for a way out of this. With his injury he wouldn't be able to fly very well or carry Sally. They needed an alternate escape route. He saw that the fight had brought them to a ledge overlooking a large river down below.

"Hang on tight, Sally," he whispered. As Sally grabbed onto him, Austin shouted at Metal. "Well, what are you waiting for, you tin can? Come and get me!"

Metal fired up his thrusters and charged at them. Austin tensed. He would have only one shot at this. Time seemed to slow as Metal closed in. Then, at the last second, Austin brought his sword up. Metal saw the sword blade pointed right at him, but it was too late. His momentum carried him forward and impaled him on the sword. However, he still crashed into Austin and Sally, and all three plummeted over the edge.

 _Knothole Village..._

Back at Knothole, Darren entered Tails' workshop where the young fox was working at his bench.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy, Tails," Darren asked. Tails glanced up from his work.

"I was bored," Tails said. "It's no fun when you're bedridden."

"Yeah, but it must be hard to work when your arm's in a sling," Darren pointed out.

Tails scowled. He hated to admit it, but Darren was right. He had been trying to work but couldn't get anything done with his injured arm.

"There you are."

They turned to see Amy enter.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I should be resting, too," Tails said.

"Well, yes, you should be," Amy replied. "But that's not why I'm here. Have either of you seen Sally?"

"Not since Austin left to track down Nack," Darren said. "And speaking of which, is Austin back yet? It's starting to get dark."

"I haven't seen him," Amy said. "I was just on my way to Sally's hut to see if she was there."

"Then lets head over there and see," Darren said. "Maybe Austin got back and they're both there."

They left Tails' workshop and made their way towards Sally's hut. No lights were on inside. Amy walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Sally? You in there," Amy said. No answer. "Are you and Austin both in there? Is this a bad time?" Still no answer. "Are you two ignoring me?"

Darren peered in through the window. Then he lept back, yelling in surprise.

"What is it," Tails asked.

"That," Darren said, pointing at the window. Sitting there, staring out at them, was Cream's doll. "That thing startled me. God, it's creepy."

"What's Cream's doll doing in there," Amy wondered. "Something doesn't feel right. Austin's not back and Sally's missing."

"Well, it might have taken Austin longer to track down Nack," Tails surmised. "But that still doesn't explain Sally being M.I.A."

"You'd think if Sally was going to go anywhere, she'd let us know," Amy said.

"Didn't she say she had something else to discuss with everyone when Austin got back," Darren asked. "If that's the case, then I doubt she'd take off."

"Maybe something came up," Tails suggested.

"I don't know," Amy said. "I got a bad feeling, you guys."

 _The Canyons..._

Snively stood near the canyon river's edge. All around him, the Swat Bots and Stealth Bots were combing the area, searching for any signs of Austin, Sally or Metal. After they had fallen over the cliff, he had mobilized the bots and made their way down to this spot to search. So far, there had been no sign of any of them. Snively surmised that they could have been carried off by the river current. As he scanned the area, his com beeped. He sighed, knowing how this was going to go.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"What's happening there, Snively," Robotnik demanded. "Have you found the chaos emerald?"

"There's no sign of any emerald, sir," Snively replied. "I believe this was nothing more than a wild goose chase. No doubt the Princess' information wasn't entirely accurate."

"So it would seem," Robotnik said. "And speaking of the Princess, is there any sign of her or Austin?"

"None, sir," Snively said, looking around. "We're still searching the area."

"And Metal," Robotnik asked.

"No sign of him either," Snively replied.

Suddenly, something burst out of the river. Snively yelled in surprise and then saw it was Metal. He was missing his right arm and Austin's sword was protruding from the center of his body. The robot staggered onto the shore, sparks spraying from his damaged areas.

"Scratch that, sir," Snively said. "I just located Metal. And he's in need of repairs."

Metal made his way over to Snively. Upon reaching him, the robot took hold of the sword with his remaining arm and yanked it out. Snively winced at the screeching noise the blade made as it came out. Metal then threw it to the ground with, what Snively thought, contempt.

"Glad to see you're still functioning," Snively said. "The emerald's not here. We're heading back to Robotropolis."

"NEGATIVE. I AM PURSUING THE TARGETS."

"Don't be absurd," Snively said. "You're in no condition to do anything."

Metal grabbed Snively and hoisted him off the ground. "I WILL PURSUE THEM. AND ELIMINATE THEM. THE DAMAGE I SUFFERED IS IRRELEVANT."

"Metal, stand down," Robotnik ordered. "Snively is correct. Report back to Robotropolis immediately for repairs."

Reluctantly, Metal lowered Snively and limped over to one of the transport ships. Snively breathed a sigh of relief. Straightening his shirt, he glanced about the area one more time. He looked down at the sword on the ground. He was almost tempted to pick it up but then changed his mind. What use would a sword be to him or Robotnik? He turned and walked over to the transport, leaving the sword where it lay. A few moments later, the transports lifted off and left the canyon, making their way back to Robotropolis.

Near the river's edge, just under a rocky outcropping where Snively had stood, Sally peered out cautiously. Seeing no one in sight, she turned back to Austin.

"Looks like the coast is clear," she said.

"Good," Austin said, clutching at his wound.

Sally couldn't help but notice he was a bit pale. She saw a dark spot spreading across his shirt.

"Oh, no," she said. "Austin, you're bleeding!"

"I'll...be alright," he said, flinching slightly.

"We need to get you medical attention," she said. "Unfortunately, I didn't bring a med kit."

"Look, I'll be fine," Austin assured her. "I heal pretty fast."

"It may not be fast enough," Sally said. "You're losing a lot of blood."

"If we could cauterize it, that would stop the bleeding," Austin said.

Sally helped him out from their hiding place. They staggered ashore, Austin leaning on Sally, one hand clenching his injury. Desperately, Sally looked around, hoping there might be some firewood around. But, she saw none.

"We have to get you help," Sally said.

"Unfortunately, Knothole is too far on foot," Austin said. "And I can't fly us there. Not in the shape I'm in. Sally..."

"Don't even think about suggesting I go on without you," Sally said. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Actually," Austin said, "I was gonna suggest we could rest in that cave over there." He pointed and sure enough, there was a cave. "I'm flattered, though."

Together, they made their way to the cave. Once inside, Sally helped Austin to sit. She saw the stain spreading and it worried her. They had to cauterize it and soon. As if reading her thoughts, Austin spoke up.

"I...I have an idea," he said. "I have an ability that generates fire. If I concentrate hard enough, I might be able to conjure up enough to cauterize the wound. It's a bit risky, but, I really don't have any other choice."

Sally nodded. "We'll have to risk it, then." She took his hand in her's and held it. "I'm right here for you."

Austin smiled. He reached down and lifted his shirt, revealing his injury. He placed his hand over it. Then, taking a deep breath, he summoned up his energy and channeled it into his hand. A fiery red light engulfed his hand, lighting up the cave slightly. Sally watched, noticing heat permeating the air. Austin clenched his teeth and Sally heard a searing, crackling sound. She could tell it was taking everything he had not to scream in pain. Finally, the light dimmed, and faded. Austin lowered his hand, panting and sweating. The wound had been cauterized and the blood flow had stopped. Sally breathed a sigh of relief. Now they wouldn't have to worry about him bleeding to death. Austin leaned back against the cave wall.

"Whew. That...was pleasant," he gasped. "But...at least it worked."

Sally sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"I was a little worried there," Sally said. "You were losing quite a lot of blood."

"I know this might seem hard to believe," Austin said, "but I've actually had worse injuries than this."

"I do find it hard to believe," Sally said. She heard a slight growling sound.

"Was that," she asked.

"My stomach," Austin said. "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"And unfortunately we didn't bring any food," Sally said. "Although, we didn't expect this to happen."

"That Metal sure is one tough customer," Austin said. "Hopefully I put him out of commission."

"Metal's survived way worse," Sally said. "I doubt we've seen the last of him."

"Next time will be different," Austin vowed. "That metal carbon copy is going down."

"Lets just concentrate on getting through the night," Sally said, shivering slightly.

Austin noticed this. The air was getting cooler. Sitting up, he removed his coat and draped it over her.

"What about you," Sally asked. "Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be alright," he assured her. Placing his arm around her, he pulled her close. "We can keep each other warm."

She smiled and snuggled against him, wrapping his coat around her. They settled back against the wall, and soon drifted off to sleep, the sound of the river outside lulling them into slumber.

Sometime during the night, Sally awoke. It was dark in the cave and she noticed that Austin wasn't next to her. She sat up, and just as she was about to call out to him, a hand covered her mouth. She gave a muffled gasp and in the dim light, saw it was Austin.

"Shhh. We have company," he whispered.

Sally nodded and he removed his hand.

"How many," she whispered.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Several, I think."

"Bots," she asked, fearing Robotnik's forces had returned to search for them.

"I don't think so," he said. "They don't sound like bots. I think they're Mobians."

Sally hoped they were friendly Mobians. For all she knew, Nack may have scrounged up a gang to come after Austin. But she instantly dismissed that idea. There was no way the weasel could have found them here. Stealthily, they made their way to the cave's entrance. Peering out, Sally saw several figures standing near the river. It was too dark to make out their identities, but she could here them talking.

"I'm telling you, someone's been through here."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. I mean, where else did this come from?"

"I think he may be right. I just caught some scents nearby. One is the scent of Snively, Robotnik's lackey."

"What was he doing here? And the others?"

"One is unfamiliar. But I recognize the other. It's Princess Sally."

"Sally? You mean she's been here?"

"I recognize that voice," Sally said. She called out, "Lupe! Is that you?"

The figures all turned in the direction of the cave. "Sally? Lyco, get a light going!"

One figure hunched down. A few sparks flickered and then a torch lit up, revealing six Mobian wolves. Three were female and the other three were males. One of the females, a silver furred she-wolf with black hair, moved towards the cave. Sally stepped out to meet her.

"Sally! It is you," the wolf said.

Sally embraced her. "Lupe. Am I glad to see you."

Lupe stepped back and looked her over. "But, what are you doing here? And why were you in that cave?"

She fell silent as she glanced up. She saw Austin standing at the entrance.

"An Overlander," one of the wolves snarled. The others tensed, ready to attack.

"Whoa! Hold on," Sally said. "It's alright! He's a friend!" She turned to Lupe. "Lupe, please."

Lupe held her hand up. "Stand down, all of you. If Sally says he's a friend, then he's not our enemy."

Sally turned back to Austin. "Come on out, Austin. I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine."

Austin walked over and stood before the gathered Mobians.

"Austin, this is the Wolf Pack," Sally introduced. "This is Lupe, their leader."

Austin held his hand out. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lupe." Lupe shook his hand.

"And then there are the twins, Lyco and Leeta," Sally indicated the two remaining female wolves. They had pinkish fur and brown hair. They were identical save for the fact one wore blue and the other wore green. "Then there's Raynar and Diablo," Sally gestured towards two of the male regarded Austin warily, still not entirely convinced about him. Then Sally indicated the last wolf, a hulking bruiser of a wolf with lite-blue fur. "And finally, Canus. I know he seems intimidating, but he's a gentle giant." Canus blushed and shuffled his feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Austin said. "My name is Austin. And any friends of Sally...is a...friend...of..." He suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Austin," Sally exclaimed. She knelt down and checked on him.

"Is he alright," Lupe asked, kneeling down to check as well. She placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up! And he looks very pale!"

"He lost a lot of blood from an injury earlier," Sally explained.

"He needs medical attention," Lupe said. "Our camp's not far from here. Canus, can you carry him?"

The large wolf nodded. He leaned down and scooped Austin up as if he weighed nothing.

"Lets go, everyone," Lupe said.

They moved out, following the river. Sally walked beside Lupe, glancing back now and then at Austin.

"Don't worry," Lupe said. "We'll help him."

Sally nodded. "Thank you, Lupe."

"Perhaps you could tell me why you and him were down here in the canyons in the first place," Lupe said.

Sally explained about the plan to root out the spy in Knothole and following up on their trap. She then told Lupe about their encounter with Metal Sonic.

"That monstrosity," Lupe growled. "It's not enough Robotnik built it to harm you and the Freedom Fighters, but he even mocks the memory of Sonic by keeping it around." She looked over her shoulder at Austin. "Your friend sounds like a formidable warrior to stand against Metal Sonic."

Sally nodded. She was also looking back when she noticed Lyco holding something.

"Hey! That's Austin's sword," she said.

"This," Lyco asked. "We found it on the riverbank. I wondered who it might belong to."

"Hold onto it for right now, Lyco," Lupe said. "We'll return it to it's proper owner once he's recovered."

Soon they reached the Wolf Camp. Several other wolves, young and old, occupied the area. They watched as Lupe and her group entered the campsite. One wolf, a large male with brown fur approached them.

"Welcome back, Lupe," he said, embracing her. Then he caught sight of Sally. "Princess Sally? Well, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Hello, Lobo," Sally said. "I wish this visit were under better circumstances, but, my friend is in need of medical attention."

Lobo looked up and saw the unconscious Austin in Canus' arms.

"Is that...an Overlander," Lobo asked.

"He's a friend," Sally said. "Please, Lobo, I'll explain later, but, right now, he needs help." Tears coursed down her face.

"Alright, alright, Sally," Lobo said. "We'll help him. Canus, take him to the healer's tent."

Canus nodded and made his way towards the tents. Sally followed after him.

"Any idea what that was about," Lobo asked Lupe. "Did you see how upset she was?"

"I get the feeling there's something going on between them," Lupe said. "Call it woman's intuition."

Lobo nodded. He trusted his wife's observations. "Well, let's go and see what we can do for he and Lupe went after Sally.

The healer of the wolf pack was ancient. Her fur was silver-grey, and her hair was snow white. She knelt by Austin, examining his injury and feeling his forehead.

"Hmmnnn," she murmured. "A nasty wound, this. And a terrible fever." She peered closer. "Quite pale, too. Skin also burning with fever."

"Can you help him," Sally asked.

"Dear child," the healer replied, "I have helped many over my long years. I have cured many ailments and this one will be no different." She glanced at Sally and smiled knowingly. "He means the world to you, am I right?"

"How did...Yes. He does," Sally replied.

The old wolf nodded. "Many years of experience have I gained. I know about many things besides medicine."

She began mixing several liquids together in a small bowl. Then she sprinkled some herbs in. As she did this, Lupe and Lobo entered the tent.

"Ah, good evening, Chieftain," the healer greeted, never once looking up from her mixing bowl.

Lupe sat next to Sally and Lobo remained standing. They watched as the healer continued mixing the contents in the bowl. Suddenly, Austin moaned and began shivering.

"Oh, no," Sally said.

"Calm yourself, little Princess," the healer said. "There is time yet." She glanced up at Lobo. "Would you mind holding him steady, Chief? We don't want to spill any medicine."

Lobo knelt down and placed strong hands on Austin, trying to hold him still.

"He's burning up," Lobo gasped.

"Then let's fix that, shall we," the healer said.

Scooting closer, she opened Austin's mouth and placed the bowl against his lips. Carefully, she poured the liquid down his throat. After the last drop disappeared, she moved the bowl away.

"That will help with the fever," she said. "Now, let's treat that wound. Oh, you can let go now, Chief."

Lobo released his hold and stood back. Everyone watched as the healer cleaned Austin's wound. Then she applied a salve and bandaged it up. Wiping her hands on a cloth, the old healer nodded in satisfaction.

"This one will be just fine," she said, smiling at Sally. "He is strong, in body and spirit. See? Already, he has stopped shivering."

Sure enough, Austin was lying still, his breathing returning to normal. Sally had to admit, his color was slightly better than before.

"A good night's rest and some food on the morrow and he'll be right as rain," the healer said.

"Oh, thank you," Sally said, tears in her eyes.

"Come now, you two," the healer said, addressing Lupe and Lobo. "This warrior needs his rest. The Princess can keep vigil over him."

Lupe and Lobo stood up. "Will you be alright, Sally?"

"I'll be fine, Lupe," Sally said. "Now that Austin's going to be alright."

Lupe nodded. "I'll check back in with you later. Let me know if you need anything."

Sally nodded. She barely noticed when they left. She leaned down and kissed Austin's forehead. It felt cooler now. The medicine had already begun working. Exhausted, she lay down, resting her head on Austin's chest.

Outside the tent, Lupe peered through the flap. She watched Sally for a moment and then turned towards Lobo and the healer.

"It seems my intuition was correct," she said. "Sally seems to care deeply for this Overlander."

The healer cackled. "Overlander? Nay, Lupe. That one is no Overlander."

Lupe and Lobo glanced at the old wolf.

"How do you know this, old one," Lobo asked.

"I've learned how to look beyond mere appearances," the healer replied. "That one may look human, but he is not."

The healer then walked away, disappearing into the night.

"Sometimes I wonder if old age hasn't addled her mind," Lobo said.

"She may seem eccentric," Lupe said, "but there's no denying she is wise. Anyway, I'm sure we'll find out everything in the morning."

Lobo nodded. "You're right."

 _Robotropolis..._

"Unbelievable," Robotnik growled.

He hadn't expected the damages done to Metal to be this bad. He not only had to repair and reattach Metal's arm, but he had to repair the turbine in Metal's chest. That would take a little while.

"No emerald, and Metal took severe damage," Robotnik said. "And no sign of the Princess or her friend."

"Perhaps they didn't make it, sir," Snively said.

"I'm not that lucky," Robotnik lamented. "Well, no matter. Once Metal is repaired, we'll begin our plan to secure the emeralds."

Metal Sonic lay on the slab as the the mechanical arms began the process of reattaching his arm. As he lay there, listening to his creator rant, he was formulating plans of his own. He promised himself that once he was fully functional again, he would find the one called Austin and make him pay for this humiliating defeat. His functional hand clenched as vengeance filled his thought processors.

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Healing Hearts Chapter Twelve

 _Knothole Village-The Next Day..._

"I don't like this. They're still not back."

Darren watched Amy pace back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the ground. It was the next day and they had returned to Sally's hut only to find she wasn't there. Moreover, there was still no sign of Austin either. He glanced back at the hut. The only thing he could see through the window was that creepy doll, just sitting there, staring out the window. He shuddered.

"I don't mind telling you, I'm starting to get a little worried," he spoke up. "Austin's not back and Sally's missing. I'm certain they wouldn't just take off without at least telling us something."

"What should we do," Tails asked.

At that moment, Cream showed up.

"Good Morning, everyone," she greeted.

"Oh, uh, hey, Cream," Amy said. She glanced nervously at everyone else. They still had no way of knowing if Cream was actually a spy. They had to play it cool for now. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Is Miss Sally in," Cream asked. "I wanted to see if she fixed my doll."

Darren glanced at the window where the doll was staring out at them.

"That doll," he asked.

"That's it," Cream said.

"Well, Sally's not in right now," Tails said. "And the door is locked. You haven't by chance seen her, have you?"

"Not since yesterday," Cream answered. "After she offered to fix my doll, she went somewhere with Mister Austin."

"Wait, Austin was here yesterday," Darren asked.

Cream looked at them in confusion. "Was he not supposed to be here?"

"Oh, it's just, we hadn't seen him since after the mission yesterday," Amy said. "We were a little worried."

"And neither of them are around right now," Cream asked.

"Not at the moment," Darren said. "They might be off somewhere spending time together."

Cream giggled knowingly. "Well, I'll just come back later then. See you later."

After she was gone, Amy said," Did you hear that? Austin did get back yesterday."

"But, if that's true, then where is he," Tails asked. "And Sally?"

"Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing," Darren said.

"Maybe I can provide some answers."

They turned and saw a roboticized Mobian approaching them.

"Uncle Chuck," Tails said.

"Who's he," Darren asked.

"That's Uncle Chuck," Amy said. "He's Sonic's uncle. And he's a spy for us."

"You said you have some answers for us," Tails asked.

"I know where Austin and Sally went yesterday," Chuck replied. "After they left having learned about the spy, I continued my work listening in on Robotnik. Sometime later, Robotnik issued orders to send some of his forces to the canyons. Apparently, he had overheard Austin and Sally discussing the location of a chaos emerald."

"A chaos emerald," Amy gasped. "How did those get involved in this?"

Chuck glanced at them. "You mean Sally didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what," Tails asked.

Chuck explained about Robotnik's plans to track down and obtain the chaos emeralds.

"I don't understand," Amy said. "Why didn't Sally tell us that?"

"She was going to," Darren said. Everyone glanced at him. "Remember? Yesterday, Sally said that after Austin returned from questioning Nack, she had something else to discuss with us. I'll bet it was about the emeralds."

"But that still doesn't tell us where they are or why they left," Tails said.

"All we have to go on is the canyons," Chuck pointed out. "You could start there."

"The canyons are long way from here," Amy said. "It would take at least 3 or 4 days on foot."

"We could take the Tornado," Tails suggested.

"You won't be able to pilot it with your arm in that sling," Darren pointed out. "And none of us can fly it either."

They fell quiet, trying to figure out a plan. Suddenly, Bunnie came running up.

"Darren! Ya'll better come with me," she said. "There's someone here askin' for you and Austin."

Darren followed Bunnie, with Tails, Amy, and Chuck right behind him. Soon, they reached the area near the entrance of the village. Standing there was a young woman with long red hair, done up in a ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes and had a sword at her side.

"Amber," Darren exclaimed.

She turned in Darren's direction.

"There you are," she said. "I return home and find you missing and Phoenix informed me you were here."

"Yeah, sorry about leaving without a word," Darren apologized. "But, Austin and the Freedom Fighters were in need of some assistance."

"And is Austin here," Amber asked.

"Well...he's kind of missing right now," Darren said.

"Excuse me," Amy said. "But who is she?"

"Oh, right," Darren said. "Everyone, this is Austin's cousin, Amber. Amber, this is Amy, Tails and Uncle Chuck. And you've already met Bunnie."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Amber said. "But right now, I need to know what's going on. Darren, please explain."

Darren told Amber everything. He told her about the Freedom Fighters and their struggle against Robotnik, and how Austin had promised to help them in their battles. Then he told her about how Austin and Sally were missing and the only clue they had to go on was the canyons.

"And they just left without a word," Amber asked. She shook her head. "That cousin of mine. Must he be so reckless?"

At that moment, Vanilla and Cream showed up.

"Oh, my," Vanilla said, upon arrival. "I had heard there was a visitor in the village. I wasn't expecting this."

"Amber," Darren said. "This is Vanilla. And this is her daughter Cream. Ladies, this is Amber, Austin's cousin."

Vanilla shook Amber's hand. "Hello, dear. Welcome to Knothole Village."

Amber smiled politely. "Thank you, Miss Vanilla. Though right now, we have a situation. My cousin and someone named Sally seem to have gone missing."

"Oh, no," Vanilla gasped. "Do we have any idea where they went?"

"They may have gone to the canyons," Chuck supplied.

"But without telling anyone," Vanilla said. "What if something happened to them? We'd have no way of knowing."

"I intend to find out," Amber said. "I'll go to the canyons. If they did go there, I'll be able to pick up their trail. And when I find Austin, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Darren cleared his throat nervously. He knew that tone all too well. Austin was in for a major butt-chewing.

"Oh, please, don't be too mad at Mister Austin," Cream said. "I'm sure he and Miss Sally had a good reason for going without telling anyone. Right now, I just want to see them both again, safe and sound."

Amber's stern features softened noticeably. The little rabbit's heartfelt pleas quelled her anger.

"Rest assured, little one," she said. "I'll find them and bring them home. And I won't be too hard on Austin." Cream smiled at her.

"Now, which way to the canyons," Amber asked.

"Head in that direction," Tails said, pointing northwards. "You can't miss them."

Amber glanced north and nodded. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible. I only hope our friends are alright."

Then, before their eyes, she changed forms. Much like Austin, she sprouted wings and a fine layer of fur. However, her fur and wings were a lite-indigo and she was sleeker. Spreading her wings, she took flight and made her way towards the canyons.

"Do you think she'll find them," Amy asked.

"If anyone can, she can," Darren said.

 _The Canyons-Wolf Pack Camp..._

Sally stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She was in the healer's tent and morning light was filtering in from some of the open flaps. She felt a heavy blanket draped over her. Someone had covered her up during the night. Sitting up, she noted that she was lying on a soft pallet and pillow. Nearby, Austin was sound asleep. She pulled the blanket off and made her way over. She peered closely at him. His color had returned to normal. Placing her hand on his forehead, she was relieved to find it felt cool to the touch. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"That's something good to wake up to."

She sat up and saw he was awake. He smiled at her and then also sat up.

"Oh, Austin," Sally said. She embraced him. "I was so worried about you."

"What happened last night," he asked, holding onto her. "I remember meeting Lupe and the Wolf Pack at the cave. Then, it's all a blur."

"You passed out," Sally explained. "You had a terrible fever. Your wound was worse than we thought. Fortunately, we got you back here in time. The healer gave you some medicine and treated your wound."

Austin glanced down at his bare chest and saw the bandage. He touched it gingerly.

"Well, whatever the healer gave me, it worked," he said. "I feel better."

"Glad to hear that, young warrior."

Sally and Austin looked up and saw the old healer standing at the tent entrance. She shuffled inside and sat down next to Austin. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Good," she said, nodding. "Your fever has broken. And you're no longer pale as a ghost. How does your wound feel?"

"A little sore and tender," Austin replied. "But, otherwise, not too bad."

"We'll need to change those bandages later and reapply the salve," the old healer said. "But, for now, you need some food. Medicine alone won't heal you."

Austin's stomach rumbled as if in agreement. "I certainly wouldn't object to that." He took hold of her hand. "I owe you my life, Lady Healer. Thank you."

The healer cackled and waved her hand. "Save your sweet talk for the little Princess." She smiled. "But, you're welcome. Now, just rest and someone will bring you both food."

She left Sally and Austin alone.

"So, what now," Austin asked.

"You do as the healer said, and get better," Sally said.

"I understand that," Austin said. "But what about everyone back at Knothole? They're probably wondering where we are. Not to mention they don't know about the doll or the emeralds."

"True," Sally said.

"Look, Sally," Austin said. "I'm in good hands right now. You could head back to Knothole and let everyone know what's going on."

"It would take me days to get back to the village on foot," Sally said.

"Any chance we could get a message to our friends," Austin asked.

"Unfortunately, the Wolf Pack don't have any electronic equipment," Sally said. "And even if we asked one of them to deliver a message for us, it would still take a few days for them even with their fastest runner."

"So, we're pretty much stuck," Austin sighed. "You know, in hindsight, we really should have left a note or something for the others."

"Neither of us anticipated this happening," Sally said. "Especially running into Metal Sonic."

"I swear, if we ever cross paths again, things will turn out differently," Austin vowed. "I WON'T hold back next time."

"Well, lets just hope it won't come to that," Sally said. "For now, lets get you back on your feet first."

Outside, Lupe and Lobo were preparing some food for their guests. As they were doing this, they were joined by two young wolves and two humans. The two wolves were Marcos and Maria, Lupe and Lobo's children. The two humans were sisters. The blond was named Aerial and the red haired girl was Athena.

"Hey, mom," Marcos said. "Is it true Princess Sally's here? And she has an Overlander with her?"

"Yes, Sally's here," Lupe answered. "As for the Overlander with her..."

"According to the healer," Lobo said, "he's not an Overlander."

"That crazy old lady," Marcos laughed. "What does she know?"

WHACK!

"Ow," Marcos groaned, rubbing his head. The healer stood next to him, brandishing her walking stick.

"Young wolves should learn to respect their elders," she said. "Even if they're not of sound mind."

Maria and the two girls giggled while Marcos glared at them.

"Mother," Maria said. "Would it be alright if we met this Overlander or whatever he is?"

"I suppose," Lupe conceded. "Just behave yourselves. Sally's friend was injured and suffered a terrible fever last night, so he needs rest."

She and Lobo gathered up the food and made their way towards the tent, the kids following them.

Austin and Sally looked up as the wolves entered.

"We brought you something to eat," Lupe said.

Austin sniffed the air, the savory aromas causing his stomach to rumble again. Lupe passed him a bowl of hot soup and fresh bread.

"Thank you," he said. He glanced at Lobo. "I don't believe we've met yet."

"I'm Lobo," he said. "I'm Lupe's husband. It's nice to meet you."

"Is that Marcos and Maria, I see," Sally said, glancing at the tent flap, as they peered in. "Well, come in you two, don't be shy."

The two wolf siblings entered, followed by the two human girls.

"Hey," Austin said. "Are those...humans?"

"This is Aerial and Athena," Lupe explained. "We found them and took them in. And these two," she indicated the two young wolves, "are my son and daughter, Marcos and Maria."

Marcos peered closely at Austin.

"Uh, hi," Austin said.

"You sure look like an Overlander," Marcos said. "That crazy old healer says you're not."

"Hey, show some respect, kid," Austin said. "I owe the healer my life."

"But if you're not an Overlander," Maria said, sitting across from him, "then what are you?"

"I'm an Edenian," Austin replied.

"What's that," Aerial asked.

"Why don't I explain so Austin can eat," Sally said.

While Austin tucked in to his food, Sally told everyone assembled about Austin's arrival to Mobius, leading up to the battle with Metal Sonic.

"I knew, just by looking at you, that you were a warrior," Lobo said, after Sally finished her narrative. "Even when you were passed out, I could tell."

"You know," Austin said, "you guys remind me of a friend back home. A wolf Edenian named Silver. You'd probably like him."

"And speaking of friends," Sally said, "our friends at Knothole are probably worried about us."

"We need to get back as soon as possible," Austin said.

"It's the healer's decision whether you are fit to travel," Lupe said. "And even still, that will be a long trip on foot."

"Once I'm strong enough, I could fly us back," Austin said.

"Fly," Marcos said. "You can fly?"

"Not like this, I can't," Austin said. He looked up and noticed the healer standing at the entrance to the tent. "How soon do you think I could travel, Lady Healer?"

"I would say take at least one more day of rest," the healer replied. "Then you should be ready."

"That soon," Lupe asked. "He looked like he was at death's door last night."

"And look at him now," the healer pointed out. "You can barely tell how ill he was. My medicine and his natural healing capabilities are helping him. By tomorrow he will be fit for travel."

Lupe glanced at Austin. She had to admit he looked much better. Were it not for the bandage on his chest, she never would have thought he had been near death just last night. Truly, there was more to him than she had originally thought.

"Well, if you say so, old one," she said. "I will trust your judgment."

"Perhaps we should let Austin get some more rest," Lobo suggested. "Come along, kids."

Lobo stood up and ushered the children out. Lupe stood up and made her way towards the tent flap. She stopped and then turned back to Sally.

"Sally," she said. "Tell me something. You and Austin, you care for each other, don't you?"

Sally looked at Austin and smiled.

"Is it that obvious, Lupe," she asked.

"As I told Lobo, woman's intuition," Lupe answered, grinning. She looked at Austin. "I trust you'll be good to her."

"I give you my word I will," Austin said.

Lupe nodded. "I believe you will."

She pulled the flap aside and exited the tent. After she was gone, the healer came over and knelt next to Austin.

"Let's check those bandages before I go," she said.

She pulled the bandages aside. Sally watched as the healer did her job. The wound was definitely healing up nicely. Sally could hardly believe how fast Austin was recovering. They might very well be ready to travel tomorrow after all. After applying some more salve, the healer placed a new bandage over the wound.

"There. I'll leave you two alone now," she said.

After she was gone, Austin settled back down.

"I don't know if I can lay here for another day," he said.

"It's just one more day," Sally said. She had moved around and was sitting next to him. She ran her hand through his hair. "At least you're not stuck in bed for a week."

"Yeah, I know," he said. He reached up and took hold of her hand. "At least you're here with me. You stayed by my side all night, didn't you?"

"I did," she said. She laid down, resting her head on his chest. "You have no idea how worried I was. When you collapsed last night..."

Austin stroked her head soothingly. "Sorry I worried you. I really messed up fighting Metal. I shouldn't have held back against him. I got overconfident."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Sally said. "Just how powerful are you?"

"I really don't know how to answer that," Austin replied. "I'm pretty powerful. If I had gone all out, then Metal would definitely have been destroyed. The thing is, all that power takes a lot out of me. Plus, I have to be careful when using it, especially when other people are around. I could just as easily hurt or kill someone."

"Hmm. I never thought of it like that," Sally said.

She recalled that first day Austin had appeared in Robotropolis and how he had unleashed all that power against the Swat-Bots. It had been quite a sight. And that hadn't even been his full power. But, she recalled how exhausted Austin had been following that. Never having abilities like him, it was easy for her to underestimate the strain it placed on him.

"Well, don't push yourself," she said. "If and when you do face Metal Sonic again, I know you'll beat him."

Austin nodded. He held Sally close as she snuggled against him. For the moment, they were content to be there in each other's arms.

 _Robotropolis..._

"We'll be all set to go after the first emerald real soon, sir," Snively said. He and Robotnik were making their way towards the main control room.

"How are the repairs on Metal Sonic going," Robotnik asked.

"We just finished repairing him this morning, sir," Snively said. "He seemed rather anxious to get started."

"Good," Robotnik said. "It fills my heart with joy when my creations are so eager to please me."

Snively rolled his eyes. He suspected Metal really didn't care one way or the other what Robotnik wanted. That bot was nothing but trouble. Soon they reached the door leading to the control room. The door whooshed open and they stepped inside...only to see the place was wrecked. Several Swat Bots lay on the ground, sparking.

"What happened here," Robotnik demanded. He glanced at the slab where Metal had been. "And where is Metal Sonic?"

Snively rushed over to the downed bots.

"What happened," he asked the nearest bot. "Where is Metal?"

"ZZTT...M-METAL...HE WANTS...REVENGE..."

The bot collapsed and the light faded from it's visor. Robotnik stormed over to a console and activated the com.

"Metal! This is Robotnik," he said. "Report to the control room, immediately!" There was no response.

"Metal! Answer me," Robotnik bellowed.

Still no answer. Robotnik pressed a switch and activated Metal's tracking device. The screen showed him speeding away from Robotropolis and heading towards the canyons.

"What is the meaning of this," Robotnik demanded.

Snively had some idea what was going on. The Swat Bot had mentioned revenge. And he had a hunch who that vengeance was aimed towards.

 _The Canyons..._

Amber touched down at the edge of the canyon. She gazed around the area and noticed signs of a battle. The ground was scuffed and she noticed scorch marks. She sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of her cousin as well as an unfamiliar one. No doubt the Mobian called Sally. She followed the scent to the very edge of the canyon. It stopped near the edge. Amber gazed down, noting a large flowing river. She wondered...

Amber flew through the air, just above the river. She followed it's path and soon came to an area with a cave nearby. She landed and walked over to the cave. She caught Austin and Sally's scents once more as well as several others. They seemed to trail away from the cave and lead up a pathway. Just as she decided to follow the trail, something zoomed by overhead. She looked up in time to see a blue object jet past and it was heading in the same direction she was planning to go. Amber didn't know what the object was, but she had a bad feeling about it.

 _The Wolf Pack Camp..._

The wolves were going about their daily routines when suddenly something zoomed down and landed in the middle of their camp. The wolves stared in surprise. It was Metal Sonic. The robot's red eyes gazed around.

"I SEEK THE ONE CALLED AUSTIN," Metal addressed the wolves. "I KNOW HE IS HERE."

Lupe and Lobo stepped forward and confronted the robot.

"You're not welcome here," Lobo growled. "Leave now!"

Metal ignored him. "I WANT AUSTIN. YOU WILL PRODUCE HIM, OR I WILL DESTROY THIS CAMP AND ALL WHO RESIDE WITHIN IT. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO DECIDE."

Sally peered out, her heart sinking in despair.

"Not now," she said.

She turned as Austin got to his feet.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"I'm going out there," Austin said.

"Are you insane," she said. "You're not fully recovered yet."

"Sally, I just can't sit here," Austin said. "That homicidal robot will slaughter everyone just to get to me. I'm not going to let others die because of me."

Sally's fists clenched. She knew he was right. Metal would kill everyone. But she knew Austin was in no shape to fight.

"Then I'm going out there with you," she said.

"Sally, he'll kill you, too," Austin said.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone," Sally said. "And don't try to stop me!"

Austin gazed at her. Then he embraced her.

"Alright. Together then," he said.

Outside, Metal was through waiting.

"YOUR TIME HAS EXPIRED."

He advanced on the camp. The wolves tensed, ready to defend themselves, when...

"Hold it, Metal! I'm right here!"

Metal glanced around and saw Austin approach, Sally right behind him. The Edenian warrior stopped a few feet away from the robot.

"Here I am," he said. "Leave the Wolf Pack alone."

Metal's claws flexed. "VERY WELL. YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT. WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS."

Austin took up a fighting stance, wincing slightly. His wound was not fully healed up, but he knew he had to stop Metal. Sally stood beside him, also preparing to fight. The air was silent with anticipation. Then Metal charged. He closed in on Austin and Sally...only to stop when something landed right in front of him. Standing there between Metal and Austin, was a young woman with red hair, armed with a katana blade.

"I will not permit you to lay one hand on my cousin, you vile machine," she said.

Amber had arrived and she was ready for battle.

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Healing Hearts Chapter Thirteen

 _The Canyons-Wolf Pack Camp..._

"Amber," Austin exclaimed.

"Your cousin," Sally asked.

"That's right," he said. "I may not have to fight Metal after all."

"Can she handle this by herself," Sally said.

"Oh, absolutely."

Amber kept her gaze on Metal as she addressed Austin. "Are you alright, Austin," she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. "And, boy, am I glad to see you."

"Yes, well, you and I are going to have a long talk after this," she said, ominously. Austin winced. He knew that tone of voice all too well.

"Now, whatever you are," Amber said, addressing Metal, "I will give you a choice: Leave here now, or, I will dismantle you, piece by piece. What say you?"

Metal responded by charging Amber. His steel tipped claws lashed out and clanged against Amber's blade. Both combatants moved fast, sparks flying, the air ringing with metallic clangs. Sally watched, impressed as Amber fought methodically and coolly. She moved with a grace and agility Sally had never seen before. She dodged and struck out, leaving a long scrape across Metal's body. The robot turned and retaliated. His claws hissed through the air. Amber moved backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. A thin red line appeared on her cheek. She didn't even seem phased by it. Instead she pressed the attack, her sword a blur as she pushed Metal back, putting him on the defensive.

"Wow," Sally gasped. "You weren't kidding. Her sword fighting is incredible."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Austin said. "She's just getting warmed up."

Metal decided to change tactics. He fired up his thrusters and took to the air. Then he zoomed down straight at Amber. She dodged, and then looked up tracking Metal's flight. The robot turned in midair and refocused on Amber. Then he flew at her once again. This time, though, he curled up and became a large metal buzz saw. Whirring, he hit the ground and made straight for Amber. Dirt and rocks flew through the air as Metal closed in. Amber brought her blade up and braced herself. Metal crashed into the sword. Amber was pushed back slightly, then she pushed back, holding Metal at bay. Both robot and Edenian pushed against each other, neither giving ground. Everyone present watched the battle, wondering how this would turn out. Finally, Amber managed to shift and sent Metal spinning away. The robot righted himself and came at her again. Amber lept into the air, the buzz saw speeding past. Amber landed back on the ground and turned quickly as Metal changed his trajectory and charged at her again. Amber brought her sword up. The blade began glowing, and she slashed in an arc. The energy released from the sword shattered into hundreds of star-shaped lights. The lights cut through the air and struck Metal. The robot hedgehog uncurled from his buzz saw mode and stumbled to the ground. He regained his footing and charged her, his claws ready to rend her to pieces.

"Stubborn machine," Amber growled. She countered his attack and blocked his claws."I'm warning you, stop this now, or I will be forced to destroy you!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU," Metal said. "AND THEN I WILL DESTROY AUSTIN AND THE PRINCESS AND EVERYONE ELSE."

"Then you leave me no choice," Amber replied.

She lept back, putting a few feet between her and Metal. She was suddenly surrounded by a silver aura. The light flared brightly around her and her weapon and then, faster than the eye could follow, she lunged at Metal. The robot charged as well. Both combatants closed in, then Amber's sword struck, slicing in a star pattern. Time seemed to slow for a moment as the sword struck five times, then both Amber and Metal passed by each other. They stopped, their backs turned towards each other. They stood still, the air heavy with silence. Then, Metal collapsed. He hit the ground, reduced to several pieces. Sparks flew and wires and circuits spilled out. Metal's eyes flickered, some life still remaining.

Amber walked over and stood, gazing down at the dismembered bot. Metal looked up at her, his eyes flashing with what could have been rage.

"YOU...WILL PAY...FOR THIS," Metal ground out.

"I think not," Amber replied.

She brought her sword down and plunged it into Metal's head. The eyes widened briefly and then the light faded. Amber withdrew her sword and sheathed it. Her opponent was defeated. As she turned away from the fallen robot, a great cheer arose from the gathered wolves.

"Amazing," Sally said. "You're cousin is awesome."

"I know," Austin said, smiling proudly. Then the smile vanished as Amber approached. "Oh, boy. She doesn't look too happy. And I can guess why."

Amber stopped and stood before her cousin, staring at him with a stern expression. Austin wilted under the intense gaze.

"Look, Amber," he began. "I know why you're upset. I messed up. I shouldn't have taken off without telling the others where I was going."

"I should say so," Amber said. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Why must you be so reckless?"

Austin remained silent, not quite sure how to answer.

"It's not entirely his fault," Sally spoke up. "I'm to blame, too."

Amber turned her attention to Sally. "You're the leader of the Freedom Fighters, correct?" Sally nodded. "You should know better as well. You're friends are very worried about you."

Sally nodded. "I know. And you're right. I messed up, too."

"We never expected this to happen," Austin said, knowing that wouldn't fly with Amber. And he was right.

"That's no excuse," Amber snapped. "You should always expect the unexpected! Damn it, Austin! Do you have any idea how I would feel if anything happened to you? You think I want to bring news to your parents that you perished?"

Austin looked to the ground, unable to face Amber. He didn't really know what to say. She was right. He hadn't been thinking. He had been so obsessed discovering the truth about the spy that he hadn't considered the consequences if anything went wrong. It was a rookie mistake, one he should have avoided. Suddenly, he felt someone embrace him. Looking up, he saw it was Amber. He was a bit surprised. A second ago she had been chewing him out and now she was hugging him. She looked up at him.

"Don't ever do anything so reckless again," she said. "I almost lost you once. I don't want to go through any of that."

Austin hugged her back, tears misting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amber," he said. "I promise I won't do it again."

Amber let go and a smile finally crossed her face.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said. "I really missed you." She turned to Sally. "Forgive my harsh tone earlier. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Amber, Austin's cousin."

"Austin's told me all about you," Sally said. "I'm Sally. Nice to meet you, Amber. Your cousin told me you were an incredible sword fighter. And he was right."

"Thank you," Amber said. "By the way, Austin, you almost got way worse from me, but, a certain little rabbit back at Knothole asked me to go easy on you."

"Cream," Austin said, smiling. "Bless her heart. I owe her big time."

"I'll admit, she melted my heart," Amber said. "She reminds me so much of Eden."

"Who," Sally asked.

"My little sister," Austin said. "She's very polite and adorable like Cream. Heck, they'd probably become best friends if they ever met."

At that moment, the wolves joined them. Lupe stepped forward, offering her hand to Amber.

"I don't know who you are," she said. "But you saved us from Metal. You are an amazing warrior. And you have our gratitude. If there's anyway we can thank you, please, let us know."

"You helped my cousin in his time of need," Amber said, glancing at the bandage adorning Austin's chest. "That's thanks enough."

Suddenly... "Lupe! There's a ship heading this way," a wolf called out.

Everyone looked up and sure enough, a hover craft had appeared on the horizon and was heading straight for the wolf camp.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this," Austin said.

Amber drew her blade. "I will deal with this."

The ship arrived and then landed just on the outskirts of the camp. The wolves grabbed any available weapon and stood alongside Amber, determined to defend their home.

"Just one ship," Sally wondered. "That's odd."

The door slid open and out stepped Snively. He immediately noted the hostile gazes that greeted him. And, in particular, he noted the red-haired girl with the katana.

"Great, another one," he murmured. He held up his hands and spoke aloud. "Just relax. I'm not here to start any trouble. I just came to retrieve Metal Sonic."

"So, you sent that abominable machine," Amber said.

"Actually, miss," Snively said, "he acted of his own accord. Seems he knows how to hold a grudge." He glanced over at Austin. "So, we finally meet face-to-face...Austin, is it?"

"Snively," Austin said. "You're boss sent you here? What, was he too afraid to leave the safety of his city to come get his wayward robot himself?"

"The Doctor is busy with other things," Snively replied. "But that's irrelevant. Just let me get Metal and I'll leave here."

"Very well," Amber said. "You can have him." She turned and retrieved Metal's head. She tossed it to Snively. "There. He's all yours."

Snively stared at the robot's head at his feet.

"Wonderful," he sighed. "And after we just repaired him, too." He glanced up at Amber. "What about the rest of him?"

"Don't push your luck," Amber replied. "Tell your master he can build a new body for that thing."

Snively shrugged and picked up Metal's head. He turned and started back up the ramp into the ship. He stopped and turned back to face everyone.

"To be honest, I really didn't care for Metal," he said. "He was nothing but trouble. I say good riddance."

Then he turned and entered the ship. A moment later, the ship lifted off and flew towards Robotropolis. After it was out of sight, everyone relaxed. Lupe turned to some of the wolves.

"Take this rubbish and toss it into the canyons," she said, indicating the remains of Metal Sonic.

"With pleasure," one wolf said.

As they gathered up the remains, Lupe turned her attention back to her guests.

"Amber, was it," she said. "Would you care to join us for lunch? The least we can do is offer you our hospitality and some food."

"I would be honored, Lupe," Amber replied.

As she walked off with the female wolf, Austin staggered slightly.

"I think I'd better lie down," he said. "Too much excitement."

Sally helped him back to the tent and he lay down. She sat down next to him.

"I thought for a moment Amber was really going to lay into you," Sally said. "She's pretty scary when she's mad."

Austin chuckled. "Strong as I am, even I try not to get on her bad side. Even as children, she always kept me and Darren in line."

"That aside, she really is kind and caring like you said," Sally said.

At that moment, Amber entered the tent and sat down on the other side of Austin. She looked at the bandage on his chest.

"Lupe told me how bad your injury was," she said. "And she said you had a terrible fever."

"I'm feeling better, now," Austin said. "Their healer is top-notch." He glanced at Sally and smiled. "And I've had Sally by my side."

Sally leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're such a sweet talker," she said.

Amber watched the tender moment. "Are you two...together," she asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

"You didn't know," Austin said. "Phoenix or Darren didn't tell you?"

"No, they didn't," Amber said. "I'm going to have to have a...word with them."

Austin fell silent, recognizing that familiar tone. He didn't envy Darren or Phoenix.

"Soooo, what do you think," Austin asked. "About me and Sally being together?"

"I'll admit, it seems a bit fast," Amber said. "But, I can tell you two are sincerely in love with each other. I was worried when you left home, Austin. I wondered if you would find peace of mind. You were very broken up over Jill's death."

"I know," he said. "But, everything worked out for both of us. Amber, did Darren or Phoenix at least fill you in about Robotnik?"

"Phoenix told me about Mobius and how Robotnik was attempting to take over," Amber said. "When I arrived at Knothole, Darren explained the rest to me. This Robotnik has certainly done some terrible things."

Austin looked at Sally and she nodded. "Listen, Amber," he said. "I...I want to help the Freedom Fighters against Robotnik. In fact, I already promised to help them." Amber was about to speak, but Austin interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. Phoenix already discussed my obligations to return home and assume the throne one day. But, I still wish to help them. And...I was hoping maybe you could also help. I know Darren will."

Amber fell silent, thinking. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, Amber," he said. "But you and I know what it's like to have evil threaten people's lives. I know with all of us working together, we could very well defeat Robotnik and free Mobius."

"I understand what you're saying, Austin," Amber said. "And, really, I don't mind helping those in need. But, have you stopped to consider one thing? If Robotnik is defeated, yes, you could return home, but what about Sally? You would end up leaving her behind on Mobius."

That caused both Austin and Sally to fall silent. Neither one had considered that.

"Austin," Amber said. "You wouldn't be able to stay on Mobius. I'm sorry."

"No," Sally said. "That's not fair. We've finally found happiness again, and now you're saying we'll have to separate?"

"Maybe we don't have to," Austin said.

"What do you mean," Sally asked.

"Sally, if we do defeat Robotnik, would you return with me to Edena, my home kingdom," Austin asked.

"Y-You want me to go with you," Sally gasped.

"Yes," Austin said. He sat up and took her hand in his. "You'd be more than welcome there. And I know you'd love it there, too. Please, say you will."

"I-I don't know," Sally said. "This is a little sudden. I mean, I'd love to go with you. But...I couldn't leave my friends behind. They've been my team and family."

Austin nodded. "I understand. I certainly couldn't ask you to leave them anymore than I could leave my friends."

They fell quiet, despair starting to set in.

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to leave them," Amber spoke up.

They both glanced at her. "What do you mean," Sally asked.

"Well, why not invite them to go with you," Amber suggested.

"You mean it," Sally asked. "You wouldn't mind?" She looked at Austin. "Would it really be alright?"

"I have no objections," Austin said. "They'd be welcome. Besides, they've become my friends, too. I'd hate to leave them behind as well."

"And...would your family be alright with it," Sally asked. "And with us?"

"Sally," Austin said. "My family will love you. I promise."

Sally knelt down and embraced Austin. "In that case, yes," she said. "I'll go with you."

"Are you alright leaving Mobius," Amber asked. "It is your home."

"I'm alright with it," Sally said. "There's really nothing left for me here. Mobotropolis is gone, my parents are gone...Sonic's gone. I want to start over. Start a new life. A peaceful life."

Amber nodded. "You'll have that life in Edena. I promise."

"Well, now that we have that problem solved," Austin said, "we need to get word back to the others in Knothole. Amber, would you be willing to fly back there and tell everyone what's happening? I still have to wait one more day before I can travel."

"Why don't you just call for Phoenix and ask him to transport you back to the village," Amber suggested. "In fact, why didn't you just call him before?"

"Ah...Oh, my god, I'm such an idiot," Austin said, smacking his forehead.

"Now, Austin," Sally said, "Given everything that happened, you can't really blame yourself."

At that moment, Lupe entered the tent. "Austin, there's someone here to see you," she said.

She stepped aside and Phoenix entered.

"And here we were just talking about you," Austin said. "Sometimes I think you're psychic, Phoenix."

"No, everyone at Knothole told me you and Sally had gone to the canyons," Phoenix said. "And that Amber had also gone there to search for you. I merely followed the trail and ended up here. I trust you're alright, Austin?"

"Yeah, apart from feeling totally stupid for not calling you in the first place," Austin replied. "But, I digress. I don't suppose you could take us back to Knothole, could you?"

"I can," Phoenix said. "But first, I believe Lupe here has prepared a feast for all of you."

"Well, we don't want to be rude and leave without joining them for lunch," Austin said.

"You're welcome to join us, Phoenix," Lupe said.

"Do Entities even eat," Sally asked.

"We may be immortal, Princess," Phoenix said, "but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy food and drink like everyone else."

Later, after everyone had eaten their fill, Austin, Sally and Amber were making their farewells to Lupe and Lobo, and the other wolves.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me," Austin said. "I'm forever in your debt." He turned to the old healer. "I'm especially indebted to you, Lady Healer."

"Ah, away with you, you charmer," the old healer cackled. "I'm glad you're doing better. Here. Take this with you." She handed him a small jar. "Make sure to apply that salve twice a day until it runs out."

"Thank you," Austin said.

"Lady Amber," Lobo said. "We'd like to thank you for saving us from Metal Sonic. Our pack is indebted to you."

"No need for debts, Lobo," Amber said. "You're friendship is reward enough."

Lupe hugged Sally. "Farewell, Sally. Take care of yourself."

Sally hugged her friend. "You, too, Lupe. We'll have to get together again sometime when there isn't an emergency."

Lupe turned to Austin and took his hand in her own. "Farewell, Austin. I wish you a full and speedy recovery. And, take good care of Sally."

"It's a promise," Austin said.

They turned to leave when Austin suddenly halted. "Hey, wait a minute," he said. "I need my sword. Anyone seen it?"

"Right here," Lyco said, stepping forward. "We found it near the cave. I was holding onto it until you were better."

"Thanks, Leeta," Austin said, taking the sword from her.

"I'm Lyco," the female wolf corrected him.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized.

"We get that a lot," Lyco said, smiling.

Austin turned and walked over to where Phoenix, Amber and Sally were waiting. He stood with them and they waved goodbye to the Wolf Pack. Then, a flash of flames surrounded them , and they were gone.

 _Knothole Village..._

"Okay," Amy said. "I'm sick of waiting. We're going to the Canyons. Tails, fire up the Tornado."

"Uh, hello," Tails said, pointing to his arm. "I can't fly the Tornado like this."

"Well, let Rotor fly," Amy said. "I'm sure he can do it."

"We're going to wait," Darren said firmly. "Amber will find them. Have a little faith."

"I can't help it," Amy said. "What if something happened to them? The suspense is killing me."

Tails placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're all worried, Amy," he said. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more then to fly out and look for them. Right now, all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Amy stopped pacing. She placed her hand on Tails' hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You're right," she said.

Suddenly, a bright flash of flames flared up out of nowhere. Amy yelped in surprise, jumping back. The flames dispersed and there stood Phoenix, Sally, Austin and Amber.

"Sally! Austin," Amy cried out happily. She rushed forward and hugged them both. "You're okay!" Then she let go and glared at them. "Just where the heck were you two? Do you have any idea how worried we were? What's wrong with you?"

Despite the situation, Austin and Sally couldn't help but smile as Amy ranted at them.

"We're glad to see you, too, Amy," Austin said. "Amber already went over this with us."

Amy fell silent. Then she smiled. "Well, while I'm glad you're both back, safe and sound," she said, "you still haven't told us where you went or what happened."

"We'll tell you in a minute," Sally said. "First, we have an important matter to deal with. Namely, the spy."

"Oh, yeah," Darren said. "Did you find out anything when you questioned Nack, bro?"

"I did," Austin said. "The good news is, Cream's not the spy."

Everyone present breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could you even think that sweet little child was a spy," Amber asked.

"It's a long story," Sally said. "And for the record, none of us believed she was a spy."

"So who is it then," Amy asked.

"Not who, but what," Austin said. "It's Cream's doll. I think it was created by Robotnik and is transmitting information to him. Think about it: Cream had the doll with her the day of the meeting. After I began suspecting it was the doll, Sally and I tested my theory and fed it false information. We pretended a Chaos Emerald had been located in the canyons. That's why Sally and I went there."

"Why didn't you tell us," Tails asked.

"We weren't entirely sure about the doll being the spy," Sally explained. " Once we knew for certain, we were going to come back and inform everyone. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission."

"Unfortunately," Austin said, "we were ambushed. By Metal Sonic."

"Metal," Tails gasped. "We haven't seen him for sometime."

"Austin fought Metal," Sally said. "And while he won, he was seriously injured. We were then found by the Wolf Pack. They took us back to their camp and treated Austin's wounds. He recovered, but then, Metal returned, looking for a rematch."

"Fortunately, Amber showed up," Austin said. "She took Metal down."

"So, Metal's scrapped," Amy asked.

"For now," Sally said. "Chances are Robotnik will rebuild him."

"Okay, that explains what happened to you guys," Darren said. "But what about the doll? If it is the spy, what do we do with it?"

"I'll tell you what we do with it," Amy said, pulling out her hammer. "We smash that little snitch into the ground."

"Now, Amy," Amber said.

"No, I agree with her," Sally said. "We're destroying that doll."

"Yes," Amy cheered. "Finally, I get to take my frustrations out on something."

"Alright. Where is the doll," Amber asked.

"I left it in my hut," Sally said.

"It's still there," Darren said. "We saw it there earlier in the window."

"The window," Sally said, confusion tinging her voice. "I didn't set it in the window. I set it on the table."

"Then how did it get in the window," Tails asked.

"Who cares," Amy said. "Lets just get over to Sally's hut and smash the creepy little sucker."

Soon they arrived at Sally's hut. Darren glanced at the window and saw no sign of the doll.

"Hey, guys," he said. "It's not there."

Sally unlocked the door and entered. She glanced over at the table but saw nothing.

"It's not on the table," she said.

Everyone entered and began searching. They checked under the bed, in the cabinets and cupboards, the wardrobe, everywhere. But there was no sign of the doll.

"What's going on here," Amy demanded. "Where is it?"

"Do you think someone took it," Tails asked.

"How," Sally asked. "My door was locked. And no one's been in here since then."

"So, what, did it just get up and walk out of here," Amy said. "I highly doubt that."

"Actually, you may be more correct than you think," Amber said. "Look what I found."

Everyone gathered around where she stood. Near the floor, they saw a small hole. Austin checked the edges.

"This hole was burned into the floor," he said. "It's still a little warm."

"Are you telling me that not only can this thing move on it's own, but it has a laser," Amy exclaimed.

"Looks that way," Austin said. "We have to find it and fast. If it's armed, then that makes it dangerous."

They turned and exited the cabin. "Everyone spread out," Sally ordered. "If you see Bunnie, Antoine or Rotor, tell them what's going on and to keep a lookout for that doll."

Tails, Amy, Amber and Darren took off in different directions. Just as Sally was going to head out, Austin suddenly stopped her.

"Hold on, Sally," he said. "I think I have a good idea where the doll might be going."

"You do," she asked. "Where?"

"Vanilla's house," he replied.

Sally felt her blood run cold. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Vanilla and Cream could be in danger."

"C'mon, let's get over there," Austin said. They took off at a fast run, hoping they would arrive in time.

Soon they arrived at Vanilla's house. Sally frantically knocked on the door. They waited, fearing the worst. Then, to their relief, the door opened and Vanilla stepped out.

"Sally! Austin," she exclaimed. "You're back. Where have you been? We were all so worried about you."

"Vanilla," Sally said, "Is Cream here?"

"Why, yes," Vanilla replied. "She's upstairs in her room."

"Thank goodness," Sally said.

"Oh, by the way," Vanilla said. "Thank you for repairing Cream's doll for her. She was glad to see it again."

Austin and Sally glanced at each other. "You mean, the doll's here, with Cream," Austin asked.

"Yes," Vanilla said. "She found it sitting on the doorstep a little while ago. Did you drop it off earlier? You could have stopped in and let me know you were alright."

"Vanilla, listen to me," Austin said. "That doll is not what it seems. It's actually a spy device created by Robotnik."

"What," Vanilla gasped. "Are you certain?"

"Oh, we're certain alright," Austin replied. "And nobody dropped it off. It came back here by itself."

"It may even be armed," Sally said. "We have to get it away from Cream."

Vanilla glanced at each of them. Crazy as it sounded, she knew they weren't the type to make up such stories.

"Cream," Vanilla called out. "Could you come downstairs, please?"

A moment passed and Cream appeared at the top of the stairway. As she made her way downstairs, Sally and Austin saw the doll in her arms.

"Miss Sally! Mister Austin," Cream said. "You're back!"

She rushed forward and hugged them. "Where have you been," she asked. "Did something happen to you?"

"Cream, sweetie," Vanilla interrupted. "Sally and Austin need to talk to you about your doll."

"Cream," Sally said, kneeling down in front of Cream. "I need you to give me the doll. It's dangerous."

"What," Cream asked. "But it's just a doll."

"No, Cream, it's not," Austin said. "That doll was actually created by Robotnik. It's been spying on us and relaying information to him."

Cream glanced at the doll in her hands. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her doll was a spy for Robotnik?

"Please, Cream," Sally said. "I know it's hard to believe, but I need you to trust me on this. Will you give us the doll?"

"Well, I know you wouldn't lie to me, Miss Sally," Cream said. "If you really need the doll, then here."

She handed the doll to her. Sally nodded and reached for it. As soon as she touched it, she staggered back, crying out in surprise as the doll electrocuted her. The doll fell to the floor and scuttled towards the door.

"Quick, catch it," Sally said, rubbing her singed hands.

Austin moved quickly. He got in front of the doll, pointing his sword at it. "You're not going anywhere," he said.

The jewel on it's head flashed and some instinct warned Austin. He dodged aside as a thin crimson beam shot out from the jewel. With Austin no longer blocking it's path, the doll continued towards the door. Austin scrambled back to his feet and ran after it. The doll fired it's beam at the door, steadily burning a hole in it. Austin lunged at the doll, but missed it as it scurried through the hole it had made. Austin grabbed the door and opened it, pursuing the doll.

"My word," Vanilla gasped. "It really was Robotnik's invention!"

"Stay here," Sally said. "I'll be back."

She rushed out the door and caught site of Austin. He had cornered the doll, which was firing it's beam at him. The Edenian warrior dodged as he moved closer. Then the doll changed tactics. Suddenly, it swelled and pulsed and began growing. Austin halted and watched as the doll changed. It quadrupled in size and long metal claws unsheathed from the doll's hands and feet. The head altered and the mouth widened, sporting sharp metal fangs. The button eyes were replaced by glowing red orbs. The doll hunched forward, staring down at Austin.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," he said.

The doll let out a piercing, metallic shriek and lunged forward, metal claws raking the air.

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14

Healing Hearts Chapter Fourteen

Austin brought his weapon up just in time to block the steel claws as the now-transformed doll attacked. There was a loud clang and Austin staggered slightly. Then he pushed back, and pressed his attack. The doll screeched and lashed out more, intent on slicing Austin to ribbons.

"I...am...so...sick...of...these...damn...ROBOTS," Austin yelled, hammering at the doll with all his strength.

The doll reared back and the jewel began glowing ominously. The laser fired, but, rather than dodge, Austin stood his ground and a wall of crimson flames surrounded him. The beam struck the fiery field, only to disperse upon contact, leaving Austin unharmed. Screeching with fury, the doll attempted to attack with it's claws again. Austin moved fast, countering the claw strikes, metal screeching as the doll's attacks hit, causing sparks to fly. Then, moving in under the next swipe, Austin slashed upwards. The doll screeched as it's arm separated from it's body and crashed to the ground.

"I'm going to hack you to pieces," Austin said. He charged at the doll, blade flashing in the sunlight.

Sally watched the battle. She was worried Austin might push himself too hard and cause his injury to act up. Yet he seemed to be just fine and was going strong. Truly Edenian constitutions were quite strong. She watched as he continued his assault on the doll. Austin wasn't playing around. He was attacking the doll ferociously, and then, the doll lost a leg. The robot stumbled and used it's remaining arm to steady itself. Austin had it on the ropes. As the doll stumbled, Austin moved in, determined to finish the fight. The doll shrieked at him and fired it's laser. Austin dodged, moved in, and plunged his sword into the doll's torso. It jerked and spasmed as the blade sank into it's innards. Then Austin withdrew his sword and stepped back as the doll collapsed to the ground.

"Serves you right," he said.

At that moment, everyone arrived on the scene. Amber, Darren, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie halted just a few feet from Austin and the fallen doll.

"What the heck is that," Amy asked, looking at the doll.

"That is, or rather, was, our little spy," Austin replied.

"The doll," Tails gasped. "How'd it get so big?"

"Don't know," Austin said, shrugging. " Doesn't matter, though. It's dead."

Suddenly, metallic tentacles erupted from the doll. They surged forward and seized Austin. The Edenian yelled out in surprise as he was hauled up into the air. As the tentacles swung him around, Austin lost his grip on his sword. The blade landed on the ground.

"Austin," Amber called out. She turned to the others. "Hurry! We have to help him!"

Drawing her own sword, Amber charged, followed by Darren and Amy. As they neared, the doll's tentacles shot out ensnared them. Amber struggled in the doll's grip, trying to bring her sword down on the metal tentacle. Then she screamed as a surge of electricity zapped her and the others. Satisfied, the doll turned it's attention to the struggling Austin. It pinned him to the ground and leaned in close, bringing it's face close, almost leering.

"Oh, you're just enjoying this, aren't you," Austin said.

The doll brought up another tentacle and the tip sharpened. The doll then positioned the tentacle just inches from Austin's face and prepared to stab, when...

SCREECH!

Austin watched as the doll's head separated from it's body. The head fell to the ground, it's body collapsing along with it. The tentacle holding him slackened and released him. Austin looked up and saw Sally standing over the fallen bot, holding his sword.

"Whoa! Sally," Austin exclaimed.

Sally panted, lowering the sword, the adrenaline wearing off. "T-That sword is really heavy," she gasped.

Austin smiled as he got up. He walked over to Sally and embraced her.

"And here you said you'd never wield a sword," he said.

Sally laughed and hugged him back. Then they let go and went to check on their friends. Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie were already there, and were helping Amber, Darren and Amy to their feet. Amy rubbed her head.

"Man. I was all set to smash that thing to bits," she griped.

"Those tentacles were a surprise," Darren said. "And the electric shock."

"At least everyone's alright," Amber said. "Robotnik certainly knows how to make some vile robots." She kicked away a limp tentacle near her feet. "I'll confess, I'm actually looking forward to stopping that madman."

At that moment, Vanilla and Cream arrived. They came to a halt as they saw the fallen robot.

"Oh, my goodness," Vanilla gasped. "Where did that monstrosity come from?"

"Believe it or not," Austin said, "that's the doll."

"That thing," Vanilla said. "How is that possible?"

Rotor knelt down next to the machine and examined it. "Hm. If I had to guess," he said, "it appears to be some form of bio-technology."

"Rotor, we're not all familiar with tech terms," Amy said. "What does that mean?"

"Simply put," Rotor replied, "this robot was created using organic materials and machine parts."

"In other words," Amber said, "it's like a living machine?"

"Something like that," Rotor said. "It was able to compress itself, making it seem smaller and harmless than it actually was." He reached into the bot's innards and pulled out some of it's components. "I think I'll study some of this. If I can figure out this technology, it might prove useful against Robotnik."

"I just can't believe that doll was actually a robot," Vanilla said. "It looked so harmless."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Amber said.

"This is all my fault," Cream sobbed. "I found that doll and brought it here. Everyone almost got killed because of me."

"Hey, hey, c'mon now," Austin said. "Don't say that, Cream. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know, none of us knew. This is Robotnik's fault."

Cream sniffled, her gaze lowered. Sally came over and knelt down in front of her.

"Cream, no one's blaming you," she said gently. "And no one's upset with you either. Austin's right. The real blame lies with Robotnik. I think I should tell you something. Robotnik had tried to make us think you were spying on us."

Cream looked up, her eyes widened in surprise. "He...he did," she asked.

Sally nodded. "That's right. That just shows how low he's willing to sink to destroy us. But none of us believed for a second that it was true." She smiled at Cream. "We would never believe such a thing. We care about you, Cream. Everyone here does. And we're not going to blame you for something Robotnik was responsible for. Now, dry those tears, and show me a smile."

Cream wiped her eyes and smiled. Then she hugged Sally. Behind her, she heard Austin sniffle. Standing up, Sally turned back to the others.

"Well, now that we've dealt with the spy, we should probably do something with what's left of it," she said, indicating the remains.

Amy stepped forward, hammer in hand. "Allow me," she volunteered.

"Hold on just a second, Amy," Austin said. "Hey, Rotor? Do you think this thing's recording device is still working?"

"Hm. Let's see," Rotor said. He picked up the head and checked it out. "Looks like it's surveillance equipment is functioning."

"Perfect," Austin said. "Now, I need your help with something. I'll also need one of your explosives and a video camera."

"Just what exactly are you up to," Sally asked.

Austin grinned, a slightly malicious smile. "You'll see," he said.

 _Robotropolis..._

Snively stood nearby, watching as Robotnik eyed the severed head of Metal Sonic. For several long moments, the Doctor had been quiet. Snively had expected his boss to explode with righteous fury, cursing his enemies and swearing oaths of revenge. Yet he hadn't. Snively found the silence even more nerve racking than the yelling. When Robotnik was like this, you never knew what to expect. He came to attention as Robotnik stirred.

"Alas, poor Metal," Robotnik sighed. "However, he got what he deserved. Mark this incident well, Snively. Anyone who disobeys or betrays me, will suffer for it."

"Yes, sir," Snively replied. "So, then I take it you're not going to rebuild Metal?"

"Oh, I intend to, Snively," Robotnik said. "Though I think I'll design him differently this time around." He tossed Metal's head to Snively. "Put that in the trash heap. I'll start from scratch."

"Yes, sir," Snively said.

Just as he was retrieving the head, something crashed through the window. Both Snively and Robotnik looked up and saw something roll across the floor. Snively retrieved the object and saw it was the head of the doll that had been spying for them.

"Um, sir," he said, presenting the head to his boss, "we seem to have another problem."

Robotnik stared at the head. The robot's eyes were lifeless and just stared blankly at it's creator.

"So, our little spy was discovered," Robotnik said. "I figured it would be a matter of time before this happened."

He frowned. There was a note attached to the robot's head. Robotnik took the note and read it. It only had two words: Play Me. Robotnik activated the robot's recording device and then Austin's voice could be heard.

"What's up, Doc? Nice try with your little toy. And by the way, using Cream to tote your spy around, that's very low. So, we're sending your robot back to you. And just to let you know, we're aware of your search for the Chaos Emeralds. No matter what, we won't let you get your hands on them. Your time is coming soon, Robotnik. Mobius will be free."

The recording cut out as the message ended. Robotnik remained silent for a moment and then let out an enraged snarl.

"The nerve of him," he growled. "And how did they find out about the emeralds?"

"Perhaps they have a spy of their own, sir," Snively suggested.

"If that's the case," Robotnik said, "then someone around here is going to pay dearly. I..."

He fell silent as a sound caught his attention. It was a beeping sound. He glanced around and realized it was coming from the head of the robot. He checked it and saw a small flat device attached to it. The device was beeping and a timer was counting down. Robotnik reacted quickly and tossed the head across the room just in time. There was a loud explosion as the device went off. Smoke filled the air, choking Robotnik and Snively.

"They'll pay for this," Robotnik raged.

"Yes, sir," Snively hacked. "Duely noted."

"I never imagined I could loathe someone other than the Hedgehog," Robotnik growled.

Outside, in the air, Austin watched, pointing the camera at Robotnik's command center. After he had all he needed, he turned and flew away back towards Knothole Village.

 _Knothole Village..._

"Wait for it," Austin said. "And...there!"

Everyone watched the video as the explosive went off in the command center.

"Whoo! I wish I could've seen Robotnik's face when that explosive went off," Amy laughed.

"I don't condone such tactics," Amber said. "Still, it is kind of funny."

"It was just a low powered explosive," Rotor explained. "We used up our stronger ones at the factory. This one wouldn't be strong enough to kill someone."

"I want to see Robotnik stopped," Austin said, "but I won't resort to anything like that. No, this was just to send him a message. He's going down."

With everything settled down, Sally had called a meeting to discuss the situation regarding the Chaos Emeralds.

"By now," she began, "Austin and Darren know what the emeralds are. But, Amber, you're probably curious to know."

"Yes, I am," Amber said. "I assume they must be very important. And not for monetary value."

Sally nodded. "They're actually a source of unlimited energy. One emerald alone is dangerous enough, but there are seven of them. And in Robotnik's hands they'll be especially dangerous. With them, he could power Robotropolis indefinitely, or increase the power of his robots. Or, even create weapons of mass destruction fueled by chaos energy."

"I see," Amber said. "So they're that powerful. Tell me, Sally. Do these emeralds effect only machines?"

"Actually," Sally said, "they can effect living beings, too. When Sonic was still with us, there was a time when he had gathered all seven emeralds. When he did, the emeralds transformed him into a super form. While in this form, Sonic was faster, stronger and even invincible. It was only temporary, but, there was no denying it was an incredible sight."

Austin whistled. "Those emeralds really are amazing. No wonder Robotnik wants to get his hands on them."

"We have to make sure he doesn't," Sally said.

"Alright, so where are the emeralds," Darren asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't know," Sally said. "You see, the emeralds power, called Chaos Force, is rather erratic and unpredictable. When Sonic used the emeralds, they just flew off in different directions and were lost. As long as Robotnik couldn't find them, then we were content to let them remain lost. But now..."

"Now Robotnik's looking for them," Amber said. "And we can't just let them remain lost."

"So the question now is, how do we find them," Austin asked. "Can they be tracked?"

"They do give off energy signatures if that's what you mean," Rotor said. "But we don't have the right equipment to find them."

"And how much you want to bet Robotnik probably does," Amy said. "Or is working on something to track them."

"So, what's the plan, Sally," Austin asked. "Is there anyway for us to find them?"

"There might be," Sally said. "When we learned about Robotnik's plans, I started thinking on ways the emeralds could be found. Besides certain devices, there are those who can sense the energy of the emeralds."

"There are," Darren asked.

"That's right," Sally said. "And as it is, I know just the one to help us."

"Who," Austin asked.

"His name is Knuckles," Sally replied. "He lives on Angel Island. He comes from a long line of Guardians, who have a connection with the Chaos Force. Because of his heritage, Knuckles has the ability to sense Chaos Emeralds. With his help, we might be able to track them down."

"And he'll help us," Darren asked.

"He's a bit of a recluse," Sally said. "But, yes, he'll help us. He's no fan of Robotnik and I know he'll never let the emeralds fall into his hands."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Amy said. "We should get going."

"Amy, I understand you're anxious to get started," Sally said, "but it's been a long two days for all of us. We'll head out to Angel Island tomorrow. Today, we're going to rest up and recover our strength."

"I agree with her," Amber said. "Austin, you especially need a little more recovery."

"Oh, I don't know," Austin said. "I feel pretty good actually."

"No backtalk, mister," Sally said. "Technically, you are supposed to take it easy one more day."

"She's right," Amber concurred. "You're resting today, and that's that."

"Alright, alright," Austin said. "Just gang up on me, why don't you."

Sally smiled. "We're just concerned, that's all." She turned to Tails. "By the way, Tails, how's your arm doing?"

"No too bad, Sally," Tails replied. "But, I hate having to sit on the sidelines, especially now that the emeralds need to be found."

"I'm sure we can find some way for you to help out," Sally reassured him. "For now, we'll call it a day. Meeting adjourned."

Later that evening, Austin was lounging on Sally's bed, while she was in the shower. With the addition of Amber to the group, Austin had surrendered his hut to his cousin and Darren. Sally had then invited Austin to stay with her. Sally exited the shower, clad in a lite-blue nightgown, and made her way over to the bed.

"Hey, beautiful," Austin greeted. "Thanks for letting me crash with you."

"No problem," Sally said. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "I never knew Darren and Amber were an item."

"Oh, Darren had a huge crush on Amber back when we were kids," Austin said. "For a while, Amber was content to just be friends. But at some point, she fell in love with him. And the rest is history."

Sally lay down beside him. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her. Leaning in, they kissed, then lay there in each other's arms.

"So, this Knuckles character," Austin said. "What's he like?"

"Hm," Sally said. "He can be temperamental and hardheaded. He and Sonic tended to get in fights." She sighed. "Despite that, however, they knew how to get along when it was necessary. When Sonic died, Knuckles was pretty devastated. We haven't really heard from him since that day."

"So even though they clashed, they were friends," Austin said. "I look forward to meeting him."

"Wait till you see Angel Island," Sally said. "It's quite a sight."

"I can't wait," Austin said.

Tails gazed forlornly at his biplane. He hated the fact it would be a while before he could fly it again. It really sucked to be injured.

"Hey, there."

Tails turned and saw Amy walking over. "Hey, Amy," he said.

"Why the long face, Tails," Amy asked.

"How am I going to help out with my arm in a sling," Tails said. "I feel useless."

"Hey, c'mon," Amy admonished. "What kind of talk is that?"

"Well, it's true," Tails said.

"Now you listen to me, Miles Prower," Amy said. "You're anything but useless. Your greatest strength has always been your mind and ingenuity. And I know a little thing like your injury isn't going to hinder you. You'll find a way to help us, sling or no sling."

"Wow. Thanks, Amy," Tails said, blushing slightly.

"Anytime," Amy said. Then, without warning, she kissed him on the cheek. "Well, good night."

Tails watched her leave. His hand came up and touched his cheek. Had Amy really just kissed him?

Amy felt her heart pounding as she walked towards her hut. Had she really just kissed Tails? She didn't even know why she had done it. Kindness? Comfort? Or...could it be she was starting to care about Tails as more than just a friend?

 _Robotropolis..._

Snively tossed Metal Sonic's head onto the junk pile and then proceeded to toss the doll's head alongside it. What a waste! Two perfectly good robots decimated. Snively could only hope that once they obtained the emeralds things would turn around. He turned and made his way back to the main compound.

Back at the trash heap, Metal's eyes flickered on. The crimson eyes took in the area and then several wires snaked out of the head. They latched onto the doll's head as well as several other parts and pieces. Slowly, Metal began reconstructing himself. It would take some time, but he would be restored and when he was, he would have his revenge. Revenge against the Freedom Fighters and Robotnik.

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15

Healing Hearts Chapter Fifteen

 _Knothole Village-The Next Day..._

"So, how are you feeling today," Sally asked Austin.

"I feel great," Austin replied, stretching and flexing. He removed the bandage on his chest to check his wound. "Look at that. You'd never know I had a gaping wound two days ago."

Sally inspected the area and sure enough the wound was practically gone. Only a faint scar remained, and even that was rapidly fading.

"I'm amazed," she said. "Edenians really do heal quickly." She placed her hand on his chest. "Well, I'm just relieved you're fully recovered."

Austin placed his hand over hers and squeezed it affectionately. "Me, too. Still, I am under doctor's orders to use up that salve."

"I don't think the healer realized just how fast you'd recover," Sally said. "Either way, I'd say just use a little of the salve she gave you. No point using a lot when the wound's pretty much gone."

"I agree," he said. He retrieved the jar and dabbed a small amount of salve on his vanishing injury and then reapplied a new bandage. "By tomorrow it should be totally healed." He gazed at the little jar in his hand. "Now, what about this? I'd hate to waste it."

Sally thought for a moment. Then, "I know. We could let Tails use it. He did suffer burns to his arm during our raid on the factory."

"Good idea," Austin said. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. "It might help his arm heal faster."

"C'mon," Sally said. "Lets go talk to him."

They arrived at Tails' hut and Sally knocked on the door. A moment passed and then the door opened. Tails peered out and saw who it was.

"Oh. Morning, Sally. Hey, Austin," he greeted. "What's up?"

Austin handed him the jar. "Here, Tails. This is a jar of salve given to me by the Wolf Pack's healer. Since my wound's pretty much healed, I figured you could use this for your burn."

"Thanks," Tails said, taking the jar.

"No problem," Austin said. "So, we all set to head out to Angel Island?"

"We'll have to fly there," Sally said.

"But, how," Austin asked. "Even if we take the Tornado, it won't be able to carry all of us."

"Perhaps I should show you my other project," Tails said. "Follow me."

They walked around to the back of Tail's workshop. Sitting there was a large, sleek jet.

"Whoa," Austin gasped.

"Say hello to the Tornado X-1," Tails said, a hint of pride in his voice. "It's big enough to accommodate all of us."

"It's beautiful," Austin complimented. He turned to Sally. "Did you know about this?"

"I knew Tails had been working on something," she replied. "But I didn't know it was this."

"I just finished installing the main components this morning," Tails said. "And here's the good part. It's computerized, so all we have to do is input coordinates and the X-1 can fly itself, if necessary. Meaning, I could fly it one handed."

"Tails, you rock," Austin said.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered around the Tornado X-1.

"Remarkable," Amber marveled at the sleek jet. "You're quite the mechanical genius, Tails."

"I knew you'd come through, Tails," Amy said. Tails blushed modestly at the compliments.

"So, are we ready," Darren asked.

"We're still waiting on Rotor," Sally said.

"Wait no more," Rotor said, walking up to them. "I'm right here. Sally, I got something for you." He handed her a small device.

"Nicole," Sally exclaimed.

"Sorry it took a while," Rotor said. "Between the repairs and everything else that's happened over the last few days, I finally got her up and running again this morning."

"Thank you, Rotor," Sally said.

"So, who's Nicole," Austin asked.

"I'll show you," Sally said, opening up the device, revealing a small hand-held computer. "Nicole. Are you operational?"

"Affirmative," the computer replied.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Sally said.

Suddenly, a light appeared and standing before them was a female lynx with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a purple dress. Sally hugged the lynx.

"It's so good to see you again, Nicole," she said.

"It's good to be back, Sally," Nicole said, hugging her.

Sally turned to Austin. "Austin, I'd like you to meet Nicole."

Austin gazed at Nicole. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Nicole shook it.

"And these two are Amber and Darren," Sally said, introducing the others.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Nicole said.

"Sally," Austin asked. "Where did she come from? Is she...real?"

"Nicole is an Artificial Intelligent lifeform," Sally explained. "Thanks to some nanotechnology we procured a while back, she's capable of assuming a solid hologram projection."

"That's amazing," Darren said. "Even though I don't know what it all means."

"So, where has she been this whole time," Austin asked.

"She suffered some damage during a mission about a week before you came to Mobius," Sally said. "Rotor's been working on the repairs." Sally smiled at Nicole. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Nicole. I really missed you."

"I'm ready to help out in anyway," Nicole said. "Rotor informed me about the emeralds after I came back online." She glanced at Austin and smiled. "And he told me about our guests here." She winked knowingly at Austin, indicating she knew about him and Sally.

"By the way," Rotor spoke up. "I have some more good news. After our first scuffle with the Stealth Bots, I confiscated their stealth technology and studied it. Thanks to what I found, I was able to create a program that can alert us to any bot that's cloaked."

"Finally, things are starting to look up," Amy said. "We got Nicole back, we have a way to detect those Stealth Bots, and we took out Metal Sonic and that spy doll."

"And we have three new allies helping us," Sally added. "You're right, Amy. Things are starting to look up." She turned to address everyone. "Alright, team. Are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded. "Then lets go," Sally said. "Tails, prep the X-1. Next stop: Angel Island."

Several moments later, the X-1 zoomed through the air. The navigational computer, with help from Nicole, piloted the jet, steering it towards their destination. Nicole appeared next to Sally.

"So, Sally," she said. "Tell me about Austin. When did you two get together?"

"I take it Rotor filled you in about us," Sally said.

"He did," the A.I. replied. "I'll confess, I was happy to hear that. I hated seeing you suffer after Sonic...well, I'm glad you're happy again."

"Thank you, Nicole," Sally said.

"Now, I'd like to know more about him," Nicole said.

"Alright, I'll tell you about him," Sally said.

Austin was sitting across the aisle from Sally. He watched as she and Nicole talked. It amazed Austin that an Artificial Intelligent program could show such emotions. He always assumed computers were pretty much...well, soulless. And yet, he couldn't deny that this A.I. possessed not only a soul of sorts, but emotions and feelings. And everyone treated her just as they would anyone else, and not as some machine. He would have to talk to her at some point and get to know her better.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Austin looked up and saw Amy standing there.

"What's up, Amy," he said.

"I noticed you were watching Sally and Nicole," Amy said. "She's something, isn't she?"

Austin nodded. "I've never met an A.I. before. I've heard of them, but this is the first time I've actually seen one. She seems nice, though. But, where did she come from?"

"You know, I'm not really sure," Amy replied. "She was already with the Freedom Fighters before I joined up. From what I understand, Sally found her one night, just lying on the ground. Nicole can't seem to recall where she's from or who built her. One thing we're certain of, she wasn't built by Robotnik."

Austin glanced back at Nicole. "So, no one has any idea about her origins? Not even her?"

"Pretty much," Amy said. "But there's no denying she's been a big help to our cause." She fell silent for a moment, and then said, "Say, Austin? Do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

Austin turned his attention back to her. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Amy hesitated, a slight blush on her face and she shuffled her feet nervously. "See, I think...it's about...Tails."

Austin glanced towards Tails. The young fox was sitting in the pilot's seat, checking the computer every now and then.

"What about Tails," he asked.

"Um, well," Amy stammered. "I...uh...N-Never mind. Just forget it."

He watched her return to her seat and sit down. "What was that about," Austin wondered.

"Hey, guys," Tails called out. "We're approaching Angel Island."

Austin got up and made his way towards the front of the jet and gazed out the window. He scanned the waters below but saw nothing.

"Where is it," he asked. "I don't see anything."

"Try looking up," Tails said, indicating towards the sky.

Austin looked up and gasped. There, in the sky, was a large island.

"Whoa," Austin exclaimed. "A flying island?"

Sally came up behind him. "Quite a sight, huh?"

"I'll say," Austin said. "How is that possible?"

"You'll see soon enough," Sally replied.

The X-1 touched down in a clearing on the island. Everyone disembarked and Austin gazed around the area. It was hard to imagine that the very ground they stood on was actually floating miles up in the air. The area was surrounded by trees and bushes, the sounds of birds filling the air.

"Welcome to Angel Island," Sally said.

"Been a while since we were last here," Amy said.

"So, where do we find Knuckles," Amber asked.

"I can think of one place," Sally said. "Follow me."

They set off down the trail. Sally led them through the area, occasionally passing through the bushes and trees. After several moments, they came to a large clearing. Stone pillars stood in the center of the area, surrounding a stone pedestal and steps. At the top of the pedestal rested a giant green emerald.

"Whoa," Darren exclaimed. "Look at the size of that thing!"

Austin stared at the emerald. Even from here, he could feel an immense energy pulsing from the gem.

"Sally," he asked. "Is that...?"

"Yes, Austin," Sally replied. "That's a Chaos Emerald."

"Incredible," Austin said. "I didn't realize they were that huge."

"Well, this is great," Darren said. "We're looking for an emerald and we find one. We beat Robotnik to it."

"Not so fast, Darren," Sally said. "That emerald is off limits. If we were to remove it from the pedestal, then this island would drop."

"You mean," Amber said, "we're airborne because of that emerald?"

"Bingo," Amy replied.

"Okay, never mind," Darren said.

"I highly doubt Robotnik will care though," Austin said.

"It's not this one we need to worry about," Sally said. "The emeralds we seek are much smaller. Besides, Robotnik won't get this emerald so easily."

"Why's that," Darren asked.

"Because I won't let him."

Everyone turned around and there stood a red echidna. Austin noted the echidna's fists had two spike-like protrusions. He knew without a doubt that this was Knuckles.

"Sally," Knuckles said. "Long time no see."

"Hello, Knuckles," Sally greeted. "It's been a while."

Knuckles' gaze shifted towards Austin, Darren, and Amber suspiciously. "New friends," he asked, tensing noticeably.

"Easy, Knuckles," Sally said. "Yes, they're friends. This is Austin, Darren and Amber. They're helping us in our fight with Robotnik."

Knuckles still regarded them warily, but he did relax. "Alright. If you say so," he said. "So, what brings you here to my neck of the woods?"

"We came here to talk to you," Sally said. "Regarding Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles was silent for a moment and then said, "Follow me. We'll go talk at my place."

It didn't take long to reach Knuckles' house. He opened the door and ushered them in. Inside, they found several other Mobians lounging around. A crocodile, a chameleon, a bee, an armadillo and a female echidna.

"Yo, Knux," the crocodile greeted. "Back so soon?" He then noticed the guests Knuckles had with him. "Hey! Princess! Good to see ya."

"Hello, Vector," Sally said. "Before you say anything, let me introduce Austin, Darren and Amber. They're with us. You can trust them." She turned to Austin and his friends. "This is Knuckles' team, the Chaotix. That's Vector. The chameleon is Espio. The bee is Charmy, the armadillo is Mighty and the echidna is Julie-Su."

"Hello," Austin greeted them.

"So, when did you start palling around with Overlanders," Charmy asked.

"They're not Overlanders, Charmy," Sally said. "It's a long story. Right now, we need to talk to Knuckles regarding Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles indicated some chairs. "Have a seat and lets talk."

Knuckles listened as Sally told him of Robotnik's plans to locate the lost emeralds and utilize them for his own purposes.

"And so," Sally said, "since you have a connection to the Chaos Force, we were hoping you could help us track them down."

"I see," Knuckles said. "I understand why you came to me, but I'm going to have to decline."

"What," Sally gasped. "But, Knuckles, you're the only one who can help us."

"I have an obligation to guard the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"That never stopped you from helping us before," Sally pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Sally," Knuckles said. "But I've made up my mind."

"How can you be so selfish," Amy yelled, jumping to her feet. "Don't you realize what'll happen if Robotnik gets those emeralds? We're talking about the fate of Mobius here!"

"Don't lecture me, Amy," Knuckles shouted. "I have my reasons! I'm sorry, but I can't help you!"

"You can't, or you won't," Amy snapped back.

"Amy, calm down," Sally said. "If Knuckles can't help us, then we'll respect his decision."

"But, Sally," Amy protested.

"We'll just have to find another way," Sally said. She stood up and turned to Knuckles. "Thank you anyway, Knuckles. We'll go now."

She turned to leave, the others following her. Amy glared venomously at Knuckles and then stomped out, slamming the door shut behind her. After they were gone, Knuckles slammed his fist onto the table, nearly causing it to collapse. Behind him, Snively emerged from the room.

"That hedgehog certainly has a temper," he commented. "Nicely done, Knuckles."

"Shut up," Knuckles snarled.

"Now, now, mind your tone," Snively reprimanded. "Don't forget what's at stake here."

"You're scum, ya know that," Vector growled at Snively.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," Espio added.

"Spare me," Snively said. "Now then, Knuckles, lets discuss the locations of the emeralds, shall we?"

Knuckles clenched his fists, shaking with rage. How he wanted to wipe that smug smile off Snively's face. But he couldn't. Doing so would risk the life of someone he cared about. "Fine," he murmured.

"Wise decision," Snively said.

"That self-centered jerk," Amy ranted as they made their way back to the X-1. "I can't believe he'd just blow us off like that!"

"Amy," Amber interrupted her tirade. "Settle down. I'm sure Knuckles had his reasons."

"Something seemed off," Austin said, glancing back towards Knuckles' home. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but it just seemed like something was wrong."

"I thought so, too," Sally said. "I know Knuckles, and while he can be hardheaded and obstinate, he would never turn us down if it meant keeping the emeralds out of Robotnik's hands."

Austin glanced at her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sally nodded. "We're not leaving just yet. Something's wrong and I intend to find out what it is."

"What's the plan," Tails asked.

"Tails, I want you to program the X-1 and have it pilot itself to fly away," Sally said. "Then have it circle back around and hide itself elsewhere on the island. Meanwhile, we're going to do some recon."

"Why have the X-1 do all that," Amy asked.

"Just humor me, Amy," Sally said.

They returned to the X-1 and Tails put the instructions into the computer. The jet rose up into the air and took off.

"What if we need it at some point," Darren asked.

"Then I'll remotely call it back," Tails said, holding up a small remote.

"Okay, what now," Amy asked.

"We sneak back to Knuckles' house and get some answers," Sally said.

A few moments later, they had made it back. They kept to the trees and bushes, staying out of sight.

"Lets see what's going on inside," Sally whispered.

Quietly, she made her way towards the house and carefully looked in the window. Knuckles and the Chaotix were seated at the table and none of them looked happy. Then Sally saw why. Seated across from them was Snively. She couldn't hear what was being said, but judging from Knuckles' expression it wasn't a pleasant conversation. She snuck back over to her friends.

"Snively's inside," she said.

"Knuckles is working with Robotnik," Amy gasped.

"I don't think so," Sally said. "He didn't look too happy."

"I think it's safe to say something's definitely up," Austin said. "I wonder if Snively is extorting Knuckles somehow."

"You're quite right."

Everyone started and glanced around. Appearing above them in the tree, was Espio the Chameleon. He lept down and joined them.

"How did you get out here," Amy asked.

"I have my ways," Espio replied. He turned to Austin. "And you're right, Snively is extorting Knuckles."

"What happened, Espio," Sally asked.

"Snively arrived here yesterday," Espio explained. "He demanded that Knuckles help him locate the Chaos Emeralds, on Robotnik's orders. Naturally, Knuckles told him to get lost. However, Snively had an ace up his sleeve. It seems he's holding Knuckles' mother hostage. If Knuckles doesn't cooperate...well, I think you can guess."

"That's horrible," Darren exclaimed.

Austin's fists clenched angrily. "First he kidnaps an innocent child and now he threatens someone's mother. Just when I think Robotnik can't sink any lower..."

"Espio," Sally asked, "do you have any idea where she's being held?"

"Unfortunately, no," Espio replied. "For all I know, she may not even be on the island right now."

"I say we grab Snively and question him," Amy said.

"Bad idea," Amber said. "If we move against him, he could order his forces to harm Knuckles' mother."

"She's right," Sally said. "We need to rescue her first before making a move."

"So how do we find her," Darren asked.

"I'm willing to bet she's still on the island," Austin said. "If she were at Robotropolis, Knuckles definitely wouldn't cooperate. He would know Robotnik would probably roboticize her regardless. Snively on the other hand would keep her nearby to ensure Knuckles would help. At least, that's what I'm hoping."

"If she is being held here," Sally said, "then there would have to be a ship and bots somewhere."

"I have an idea," Tails said. "I'll send instructions to the X-1 to fly over and scan for any bots."

"But they'll see the X-1 and be on the alert," Amy said.

"Not if I put it in stealth mode," Tails said. "A little something Rotor installed thanks to the parts he took from the Stealth Bots. Sally, I'll need Nicole's help for this."

Sally handed the hand-held computer to Tails. He plugged a cord into it, connecting it to his remote.

"Alright, Nicole," Tails said. "Lets do this."

For several moments Tails and Nicole proceeded to input commands into the X-1. They waited as the jet began it's pass over the island, scanning for any Swat Bots. After a while, the results came back.

"Got it," Tails said. "Looks like you were right, Austin. The X-1 located two hover drones and a squad of Swat-Bots. Thermal scans also show two people among them. That's gotta be her. Though, I wonder who the second one is."

"Where abouts, Tails," Austin asked.

"Approximately 5 miles east of our location," Tails replied.

"Got it," Sally said. "Espio, any chance you could stall Snively until we get back?"

"I'll see what I can do," Espio said. "Good luck." He vanished from sight, sneaking back into the house.

"We'd better get a move on," Austin said.

The X-1 had picked them up and flew them close to the site where Knuckle's mother was being held. The jet landed a mile away and then the Freedom Fighters walked the rest of the way. Soon they came upon the landing site. Hiding in the bushes, they surveyed the area. The two hover drones were parked nearby and the Swat Bots were patrolling the area. A single cage stood in the center area, occupied by a single prisoner.

"There she is," Sally said. "Lara-Le."

Suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from one of the drones. It was Nack the Weasel.

"Deja vu,"Austin said. "What are the odds he'd be here?"

Tails scanned the area with Nicole. "Hey, guys," he said. "We've got trouble. I just picked up several Stealth Bots in the area."

"Great," Austin said. "It just gets better."

Amber said, "We should deal with those Stealth Bots first."

"Agreed," Austin said. "Once they're out of the picture, we can tackle those Swat-Bots."

"There are three over in that direction," Tails said. "And three more over there."

Austin drew his sword. "Lets do this."

Nack walked around, scanning the immediate area. He didn't expect any trouble. The Guardian wouldn't do anything while his mother was their captive. Still, he hadn't gotten this far in life by taking chances. He held his new rifle close, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

"You know, you won't get away with this," Lara-Le said, as Nack walked past the cage. "My son will save me."

"Keep telling yourself that, lady," Nack replied. "But your little boy can't do squat while we have you. One word from Snively or the Doc, and it's curtains for you, and he knows it. Just relax. As long as he cooperates, you'll get out of this just fine." He resumed his rounds, occasionally checking the sky.

"Are you expecting someone to fly in," Lara-Le asked, noting Nack seemed nervous.

"Mind your own business," Nack growled.

Suddenly, he heard laser blasts. He glanced around and saw the Swat-Bots fighting against three of the Freedom Fighters. It was Princess Sally, Tails and Amy. Then a commotion off to the other side caught his attention. Turning, he saw two humans fighting the remaining bots. One was a boy with blue hair and the other was a girl with red hair.

"What the," Nack exclaimed. "Who are they?"

He raised his rifle and took aim at the two humans. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, however, something landed on top of him, tackling him to the ground. Nack felt the air knocked out of him.

"Hey, Nack. We meet again."

Nack turned slightly and looked up to see Austin standing over him. "YOU, AGAIN," Nack yelled.

"Holding another person hostage, Nack," Austin tsked. "You just never learn."

"On the contrary," Nack said. "I have learned."

He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a pellet. He tossed it at Austin and it exploded. A thick cloud of smoke enveloped him and he staggered back, coughing. Nack moved fast. He struck upwards with his rifle, driving the butt of the gun into Austin's stomach. Austin collapsed to his knees, gasping. Nack stood triumphantly over him. He cocked his gun and aimed at him.

"Say goodbye," he said.

Behind him, Lara-Le reached through the bars of the cage and grabbed Nack. The weasel yelled in surprise as she pulled him backwards, disrupting his shot. Austin's vision cleared and he saw Nack struggling with Lara-Le.

"Let go of me, you crazy broad," he shouted.

Austin moved forward. Just as Nack pulled free, the Edenian lashed out and landed a solid blow to the weasel's face. Nack spun and then crashed to the ground, out cold.

"Thanks for the assist, ma'am," Austin said, bowing politely.

"My pleasure," Lara-Le said, smiling pleasantly.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there," Austin said.

He swung his sword and severed the lock. Then he opened the door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the cage.

"You're such a gentlemen," Lara-Le said.

"The name's Austin," he introduced himself. "Excuse me for a moment."

He reached down and grabbed the unconscious Nack. He tossed the weasel into the cage and then shut the door. Then he grabbed Nack's gun and twisted the barrel off. He jammed the barrel into the lock slot, effectively locking the cage.

"There," Austin said. "Right where he belongs."

At that moment, the others joined him and Lara-Le.

"Sally," Lara-Le greeted, hugging her. "I'm so glad to see all of you."

"I'm glad you're alright, Lara-Le," Sally said. "I see you met Austin."

"Yes, I did," she said. "I wasn't expecting a human to save me. And who are the others?"

"That's Darren and Amber," Sally introduced. "We can talk more later, but right now, we need to get back and let Knuckles know you're alright."

"The X-1 is en route now," Tails said.

"I can't wait to get back," Amy said. "Oh, the look on Snively's face when we get there."

"Lets hurry this along, Guardian," Snively said. "I'm a busy man."

"Don't rush me," Knuckles growled. "I can only sense the emeralds so fast."

"Just remember what happens if you don't cooperate," Snively said.

"I'm well aware," Knuckles ground out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "See who that is," Snively ordered Charmy.

"How about saying please," Charmy sniped as he flew towards the door. He opened the door and peered out. "Yes?" He turned back to Snively. "There's someone here to see you."

Snively frowned. "What are you talking about?"

At that moment, Austin stepped into the house. "Hope I'm not interrupting," Austin said.

Snively stumbled out of his chair. "Y-You," he stammered.

"What are you doing here," Knuckles said. "Don't you realize..."

"He'll harm your mother," Austin interjected. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. Oh, Lara-Le."

Knuckles stared wide-eyed as his mother entered.

"M-Mom," he gasped. "You're alright!"

"Yes, I am," she said. "Thanks to Austin and the Freedom Fighters."

"And, now that she's safe," Austin said, glancing at Snively, "you know what that means?"

Knuckles turned around to face Snively, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, yeah. I know what that means. Mom, cover your eyes. This isn't going to be pretty."

Snively darted around the table and dashed out the door...only to find Sally and the others waiting for him.

"Hellooooo, Snively," Amy smiled, her hammer in her hands.

Snively backed up and bumped into someone. Turning around, he saw Austin, Knuckles and the Chaotix.

"Oh, Snively," Austin said. "You're in big trouble now."

A little while later, Snively was bound and gagged. Austin tossed him into one of the hover drones. Tails exited the drone and closed the hatch behind him.

"I set the autopilot to return to Robotropolis," he said.

"I'm sure Robotnik won't be too happy with Snively when he gets back," Amy said.

"I also took the liberty of putting Nack on board as well," Austin said, grinning.

They watched as the drone rose into the air and then shot off in the direction of Robotropolis.

"I can't thank you enough," Knuckles said. "I wanted to tell you what was happening, but with Snively in the room, I couldn't risk it."

"It's alright, Knuckles," Sally said. "We figured something was up."

"Knuckles," Amy spoke up, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier. I should have realized you wouldn't turn your back on us."

"Don't worry about it, Amy," Knuckles said. "At any rate, you guys need my help finding the emeralds, then you got it."

"Thank you, Knuckles," Sally said. "I knew we could count on you."

"In fact," Knuckles said. "I sensed one a little while ago." He pulled out a map and pointed. "I sensed it around here."

"No way," Sally said. Then she laughed. "Austin, you're not going to believe this, but the emerald Knuckles sensed is in the canyons."

"You're kidding me," Austin gasped. "And here I thought we had just made that up."

"Well, everyone," Sally said, "looks like we're off to the canyons." The search for the Chaos Emeralds had begun.

End of Chapter Fifteen...


	16. Chapter 16

Healing Hearts Chapter Sixteen

 _The Canyons..._

Lyco and Leeta returned to the waiting group of wolves, led by Lupe.

"Well, what did you see," Lupe asked.

"It's an outpost, alright," Lyco said.

"I thought so," Lupe said. "The moment our scouts reported seeing smoke in this area, I figured that was the case."

"Why would Robotnik set up shop way out here," Raynard asked. "There's nothing out here for him."

"That we know of," Lupe said. "But then, since when does the not-so-good Doctor need a reason for his actions?"

"True," Raynard conceded.

"So, what's the plan, Lupe," Diablo asked.

"How heavily fortified was the outpost," Lupe asked, Lyco.

"Heavy enough to prove a challenge for our small group," Lyco replied. "But we have to do something soon. It won't be long before the runoff reaches down here and flows into the river."

"We definitely can't have that," Lupe said. "That river flows directly towards our camp."

"Then what are we waiting for," Raynard asked. "We need to act now."

"Raynard, there's only six of us," Lyco said. "Against an entire outpost with Swat-Bots and some new kind of bots."

"New bots," Lupe asked.

"Yeah," Leeta said. "We saw a new kind of Swat Bot patrolling around. Looked pretty nasty, too."

"That's all we need," Lupe growled.

"What do we do, Lupe," Canus asked.

"Well, we can't attack at the moment," she replied. "We need to fall back for now and come up with a plan."

The Wolf Pack turned and began backtracking towards their camp. They were about halfway back when Lyco heard something.

"Hey, do you guys hear that," she asked.

They stopped and listened. Sure enough, they heard it. The sound of an approaching jet.

"Take cover," Lupe ordered.

They ducked down under an overhanging rock ledge and watched the skies. Pretty soon, a large sleek jet came into view. It hovered over the area and then slowly set down in a large flat clearing.

"What now," Leeta whispered.

"Lets wait and see," Lupe replied.

The wolves watched the jet, holding their breath and waiting. Soon the hatch opened and the passengers disembarked. Lupe relaxed when she saw who exited the vehicle.

"Thank goodness," she said. "Looks like the spirits smile on us, my friends. Help has arrived."

Austin gazed around the area, shaking his head. To think just 24 hours ago he had been here, injured and nearly dead. Now, here they were, back again, hunting for a Chaos Emerald.

"Funny how life works," he muttered.

"What," Sally asked, joining him.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking out loud."

Darren, Amber, Amy and Tails joined them. All of them gazed around the vast area.

"How are we going to find a Chaos Emerald in this place," Amy moaned. "It's like a needle in a haystack."

"I wish Knuckles had come along," Sally said. "He'd be able to pinpoint it's location."

"We're just going to have to manage without him," Austin said. "Now that we've been near an Emerald, Amber and I might be able to sense it's power."

"Let's hope so," Sally said, looking around. "Because Amy's right. It'll take us forever to search this place."

"A few extra searchers wouldn't go amiss," Amber commented.

"Perhaps we can help."

They turned to see Lupe and her group walking towards them.

"Lupe," Sally exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"For who," Lupe asked. "You or us? Didn't we just see you no more than a day ago?"

"I know," Sally said. "Believe me, I didn't expect us to return here so soon."

"And how are you, Austin," Lupe asked, turning her attention to the Edenian. "You look much better."

"I feel much better, thank you," Austin replied.

"Lady Amber," Lupe addressed Austin's cousin. "Welcome back."

Amber bowed politely. "Hello, Lupe."

"And who is this," Lupe asked, looking at Darren.

"I'm Darren," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lupe."

"Just Lupe," she said. "And I see Tails and Amy are here, too. That's a very nice jet, Tails. I take it you built it?"

"I did," Tails said. "The Tornado X-1."

"So, Sally," Lupe said. "What brings all of you here?"

"Believe it or not," Sally said, "we're looking for a Chaos Emerald."

 _Canyon Outpost..._

The outpost was still brand new. It had been set up two days ago and had come online just yesterday. The area was patrolled by Swat Bots and Stealth Bots. They're objective: Keep the outpost up and running and locate the Chaos Emerald. The bots weren't the only ones in the outpost. They had a commander to answer to.

TITAN was a massive robot. Standing over 8 feet tall, sporting wide shoulders and hands big enough to crush boulders, it was no surprise why he had the name TITAN to begin with. The robot behemoth was one of Robotnik's newest creations. He had been recently activated and stationed here at the new outpost with explicit orders: Find the Chaos Emerald. TITAN would follow his orders, but, he felt like his services were wasted out here. He wanted nothing more than to crush and destroy. He had been designed for destruction, it was his primary function. But instead, he was stuck out here in a rocky wasteland, searching for some jewel. Well, not just any jewel. From what Robotnik had told him, the emerald held immense and unlimited energy. That made finding it a top priority. And, while TITAN was loathe to admit it, he wanted to find that emerald just as badly as his master. Thanks to his design and massive energy consumption, TITAN was constantly having to recharge himself every 24 hours. It annoyed him to no end. What had the Doctor been thinking when he had designed him like that? Deep down, TITAN suspected it was the Doctor's way of keeping him in line. There had been disobedient robots in the past, so it was only natural Robotnik would have contingency plans.

A com nearby beeped, signaling an incoming message. TITAN knew who it was. He tapped the button lightly with one massive finger and Robotnik's face filled the screen.

"Report," Robotnik said.

"I'm afraid the emerald has yet to be located, master," TITAN rumbled. "We are searching now. I will find it, even if I have to tear this canyon apart rock by rock."

"See that you do," Robotnik replied. "I've already had enough failures for today."

The screen went blank as Robotnik cut the transmission. TITAN turned away from the com and addressed the bots.

"I want that Emerald found," he said. "I don't care if you have to blow up every rockface, every canyon wall, just find it." He stared at the assembled bots. "NOW!"

The bots saluted and went about their duties. TITAN turned around to gaze out at the vast canyons. The Emerald was out there, he could feel it. And it would be his. No more constant recharging. Just pure, unlimited energy and power.

"So, wait a minute," Leeta said. "You're telling us there really is an Emerald somewhere out here? I thought you guys had made that up to expose your spy."

"Funny old world, isn't it," Darren said.

"According to Knuckles, there is one here," Sally said. "Where exactly, I'm not sure."

"Why didn't the Guardian accompany you to find it," Lupe asked.

"He wanted to," Sally explained. "But he had some things to deal with on Angel Island. And since time is of the essence, we decided to go ahead and begin searching for it."

"You're going to have your work cut out for you," Lupe said. "The canyons go on for miles and there are numerous caves and caverns."

"Not to mention the river," Lyco added. "For all we know the Emerald might be at the bottom."

"We're hoping Austin and Amber might be able to sense the Emerald's energy," Sally said.

"Perhaps we could help," Lupe offered. "We know this area quite well."

"We'd greatly appreciate that," Sally said.

"Ahem. Lupe," Raynard spoke up. "What about the outpost?"

"What outpost," Amy asked.

"It seems Robotnik has set up an outpost a few miles from here," Lupe explained.

"Out here," Amy asked. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious," Amber said. "The Emerald. Robotnik's already begun his search."

"We're concerned that outpost could be hazardous to the surrounding area," Lupe said. "It needs to be destroyed."

"I agree," Sally said. "But we also need to find the Emerald before Robotnik does."

"What if we split our forces," Austin suggested.

"What did you have in mind," Sally asked.

"Well, some of us could search for the Emerald while the rest take out that outpost," he explained. "Darren and I, along with the Wolf Pack could launch an attack on the outpost and Amber, along with you, Tails and Amy, could search for the Emerald."

"Eight of us, against all those bots," Diablo said. "Not sure I like those odds."

"Don't worry, Diablo," Sally said. "With both Austin and Darren backing you up, you'll be just fine."

"You'll need a guide," Lupe said to Sally. "Take the twins with you. They work well together. Lyco, Leeta, you're with Sally's team."

"Got it," Lyco replied.

"You guys be careful," Leeta said.

"We will," Lupe said.

Austin turned to Sally. "Good luck with the search," he said.

She hugged him. "Thanks. And be careful."

The two teams split up and went off in different directions.

It didn't take long for Austin and his team to reach the outpost. They surveyed it from a ledge overlooking the base. Down below, Swat Bots and Stealth Bots were either on patrol or spread out across the area, digging.

"They're not wasting any time," Lupe said. "Lets just pray the Emerald is nowhere near here."

"Alright," Austin said. "First things first. The Stealths are the more dangerous of the bunch. We take them out first. Leave them to me and Darren. While we deal with them, Lupe, you and your pack take out the Swats."

"Understood," Lupe said.

"Give us a few minutes to start the attack," Austin said. "Then move in."

Stepping towards the edge, Austin assumed his Edenian form. "Ready, Darren," he asked.

"Ready, bro," he replied.

Austin flew up into the air and then grabbed Darren. Then they flew towards the outpost.

"I'm still not sure about this," Diablo muttered.

"Don't worry, Diablo," Lupe said. "I know we'll do just fine."

They watched as Austin swooped down and dropped Darren. Wielding his trident, he landed among the Stealth Bots and immediately attacked. As he decimated the bots, Austin landed. His sword flashed brightly in the sunlight as he swung it, slicing up the bots. After a few moments, Lupe stood up.

"Alright, lets go," she ordered.

The Wolf Pack made their way down the trail and attacked the Swat Bots, while Austin and Darren continued to destroy the Stealth Bots.

In the main control room, TITAN saw the attack from his vantage point. His massive fists clenched. This was all he needed right now. The Emerald had not been found yet and now there was an attack going on. Those Swat Bots were useless. Well, he would deal with these interlopers personally. He unhooked himself from the charger and checked his energy gauge. It was fully charged. Perfect. He exited the control room and made his way outside.

Outside, Austin and Darren had finished off the remaining Stealth Bots. Surveying the area, they saw the Wolf Pack take out the last of the Swat Bots. Austin walked over and joined Lupe.

"Nicely done," he said.

"You, too," she replied. "I think that's all of them."

"Let's not relax our guard just yet," Austin cautioned her. "There could be more inside."

"You're correct."

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice. Standing nearby, was a massive robot.

"To be more specific," the robot said, "there is one remaining. I am TITAN. And I welcome you...to your destruction."

End of Chapter Sixteen...


	17. Chapter 17

Healing Hearts Chapter Seventeen

 _The Canyons..._

Amy smashed a section of canyon wall with her hammer. The wall crumbled, leaving a large hole. Amy peered inside, looking for the tell-tale glow of an Emerald.

"Argh! It's not in here," she growled. She glanced back at the other holes she had knocked into the walls. All of them had been a bust.

"Amy," Lyco said. "I know you're anxious to find the Emerald, but smashing up the place isn't going to help."

Across from them, Leeta and Tails were searching around some small caves. Tails peered inside, shining a lantern around and dispelling the darkness.

"Nothing in here," he said. "How about you, Leeta?"

Leeta had ducked inside one of the caves. Crawling out, she stood up and brushed dirt off herself.

"Sorry," she said. "Not a thing."

Amy and Lyco walked over and joined them. "This is getting us nowhere," Amy complained. "We've been at this for hours."

"We've only just started the search," Tails pointed out.

"Well, it feels like it's been hours," Amy said.

Tails glanced over towards Sally and Amber. The Edenian was seated on the ground, eyes closed. Tails knew she was trying to sense the Emerald. He hoped she could. The thought of having to search the entire canyon area was not a thrilling concept. They'd barely scratched the surface.

Amber was in deep concentration. She stretched out with her senses, seeking the energy signature of the Emerald. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated harder. She could feel the presence of her companions and further away, Austin and Darren. She filtered past them, searching. It had to be here. It just...THERE!

"I can feel it," she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "It's faint, but I can definitely sense it!"

"Which way, Amber," Sally asked.

Amber turned and pointed north of their current position. "That way," she said. "I feel it in that direction."

"Lets go, everyone," Sally said.

They set off northwards, Amber in the lead, Sally right behind her. Tails and Leeta trailed behind her, with Amy and Lyco bringing up the rear.

"Hey, Lyco," Amy said. "Mind if I talk to you about something? You know, girl to girl?"

"What's up, Amy," Lyco asked.

"Well, you see...I don't even know where to start," Amy said.

Lyco smiled knowingly. "Does this have anything to do with a boy?"

"Ah! That's...I..." Amy stammered, blushing.

"I thought so," Lyco chuckled. "You're reaction says it all. So, what's his name? Have I met him before?"

"Oh, he's closer than you think," Amy said, eyes darting ahead.

Lyco followed her gaze. The only boy with them at the moment was...

"Tails," Lyco exclaimed.

Tails turned around. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Lyco replied. "Never mind."

Tails shrugged and turned back to face ahead of him.

"Oh, my gosh," Lyco said, lowering her voice. "You like Tails?"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain yet," Amy said. "It's just...lately, I've been feeling differently towards him."

"I see," Lyco said. "You're starting to crush on him."

"I don't know," Amy said. "Never mind. We need to focus on the task at hand."

"Alright," Lyco said. "But you know, if you need to talk to someone, maybe you should talk to Sally. After all, I'm sure she was uncertain with Austin at first."

"That's true," Amy said. "Maybe I should talk to her. But first, the Emerald."

Up ahead, Amber gazed around. She could sense the Emerald more clearly now. It was close. Very close. Soon they came to a narrow gully.

"It's here," Amber said. "Somewhere in this area."

Sally nodded. "Lets get searching. The sooner we find the Emerald, the better."

 _Canyon Outpost..._

"Why," Austin said. "Why is there always a bigger robot than the last?"

The massive bot, who had introduced itself as TITAN, lumbered towards them, every step causing small tremors.

"Lupe, stay back," Austin said. "Leave this to me and Darren."

Lupe stood her ground. " We'll fight alongside you, Austin."

"I appreciate the gesture," Austin said. "But this robot looks tough. Take your group and get to safety."

"I won't abandon you two," Lupe persisted.

"Damn it, Lupe," Austin snapped. "Don't argue! Take your wolves and get out of here!"

Lupe glared, still refusing to leave, but then, reluctantly nodded. She signaled to the others and they retreated, leaving Austin and Darren to face TITAN.

"A futile effort," TITAN said. "After I have disposed of you, I will track those wolves down and deal with them."

"I don't think so," Austin said. "Ready, Darren?"

"Oh, yeah," Darren replied, readying his trident. "Let's take him down!"

They charged at TITAN, swinging their weapons at him. The robot brought his arms around to block. The sword and trident slammed against two circular energy shields that had appeared. The force of the blows knocked both boys back slightly. Regaining their footing, they attacked again. TITAN blocked their attacks, countering with swipes of his arms.

"Pointless," he rumbled. "Nothing can break through my shields. And speaking of break..."

He raised one massive fist and slammed it into the ground. The force of the blow shattered the ground, causing a huge tremor. Austin and Darren were thrown off their feet. TITAN didn't waste ant time. He moved in and brought his fist down towards Austin. The Edenian rolled out of the way just in time. He kept rolling as TITAN continued punching the ground, attempting to crush Austin. Suddenly, a bolt of blue lightning struck the robot from behind. TITAN staggered slightly and then turned around. Darren stood nearby, his trident sparking with blue electricity. Another bolt shot out, striking TITAN again. Darren continued firing a salvo of bolts. TITAN brought his arms up, blocking the bolts with his shields. Austin took that opportunity to move in and attack from behind. Once close enough, he swung his sword...only to have it ricochet off TITAN's metal plating. Austin staggered backwards, his hands tingling from the reverberations.

"What the hell is this thing made of," he exclaimed, rubbing his stinging hands.

TITAN turned around fast. The mighty robot's fist slammed into the Edenian warrior. He sailed through the air and crashed into a canyon wall. As he slid to the ground, TITAN launched a missile and blasted the wall. Rocks and dirt fell and buried Austin. The robot then returned his attention back towards Darren.

"Now, it's your turn," TITAN said.

TITAN charged forward, his fist swinging around and backhanding Darren. He flew backwards and crashed to the ground. He managed to recover quickly and jumped back to his feet. TITAN barreled towards him like a runaway freight train, the ground trembling beneath his feet. Darren dodged aside as TITAN charged. Darren then unleashed a wave of blue energy. The surging wave cascaded into TITAN. The massive robot weathered the attack, though his metallic hide was scuffed.

"Not bad," TITAN said. "But not good enough."

He raised his fists. Both shot forward on steel tethers and grabbed Darren. The robot whirled around tossed Darren through the air. He landed hard, the wind knocked out of him. Gasping, Darren lay on the ground, watching as TITAN picked up a huge boulder and walked over. Standing above him, TITAN raised the boulder above his head.

"Time to die," TITAN said.

The search party had been hard at work. They scoured the area, digging in the dirt, checking inside crevices, and moving aside rocks.

Amy stood up, wiping sweat from her brow. "Are you sure it's around here?"

"I can sense it," Amber assured her. "It's here, I know it is."

Amy looked around. She was wondering if they would have to dig deeper. "I'll keep searching," she sighed.

Sally had pulled aside a large rock with the help of the twins. She checked in the spot the rock had been resting but saw nothing.

"If only we could pinpoint it's exact location," she said. "But at least we don't have to search anywhere else."

They spread out, covering more ground. Sally made her way over to a dried up creek bed. As she got near, however, the ground suddenly opened up under her feet. She yelped in surprise as she dropped into the hole. She didn't fall far and landed in a small cavern.

"Owww," she moaned, rubbing her aching backside.

"Sally!"

She looked up and saw Amy and Amber peering down from above.

"Are you hurt," Amber called down.

"Just my pride," Sally answered. She staggered to her feet. "I'm o...Oh, my gosh! I found it! The Emerald!"

Sure enough, nestled in the dirt a few feet in front of her, was a green Chaos Emerald. A few moments later, Sally was above ground, holding up the Emerald in triumph.

"We found it," she exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo," Amy cheered. "The Freedom Fighters rule!"

"And we got it before, Robotnik," Tails said.

Amber suddenly stiffened and then glanced south from their current position.

"What is it, Amber," Sally asked, noticing her reaction.

"I just sensed an immense energy spike," she said. "It felt like Austin. I think we should get to the outpost."

Sally nodded. "Tails, call in the X-1."

"I'm on it," Tails said, pulling out the remote.

 _Canyon Outpost..._

Darren tried to haul himself to his feet, but couldn't. He was still recovering from TITAN's attack. The robot in question was standing over him, a large boulder above his head. TITAN raised it higher, preparing to crush Darren, when...

TITAN's sensors suddenly detected a massive energy spike. And it was coming from behind him. Turning, he glanced in the direction where Austin had been buried by the rock-slide. The ground began trembling and a rumbling sound filled the air. Bright crimson lights flared and then the rocks went flying, scattered by some powerful force. TITAN stared in surprise! Standing there was Austin, but he looked different. He stood clad in shimmering red armor, his wings unfurled behind him and surrounded by an aura of power. TITAN's sensors registered immense power coming from him.

"What is this," he demanded, dropping the boulder. "How are you generating this much power? No living organism is capable of such a thing!"

"Oh, you're in big trouble now," Darren said. "You pissed him off."

TITAN prepared himself. "I am not afraid of him. I am far stronger..."

That's as far as he got. Austin flew towards him at incredible speed. There was a loud clang as he rammed into the robot. TITAN staggered back several feet, surprised by the force of the blow. Austin lashed out, pummeling him with gauntlet clad fists. The punches left dents in TITAN's armor. He retaliated, and the two combatants were locked in a battle of strength.

From the ledge above the outpost, Lupe and the wolves watched the battle below. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Austin had undergone a surprising transformation. Now clad in armor, he was pummeling TITAN into submission. The giant bot fought back, but it seemed to Lupe that Austin had the upper hand in the fight.

"Is it just me," Canus spoke up, "or does TITAN look like he's slowing down?"

Lupe watched TITAN. Sure enough, Canus was right. It seemed like TITAN was slowing down. His attacks were sluggish and he wasn't reacting as quickly as he had earlier.

"I think you're right, Canus," Lupe said. "Perhaps he suffered serious damage." They watched the battle continue.

TITAN was starting to worry. This battle was not going as he had hoped. His opponent was stronger than he had first suspected. But worse still, he knew his power was depleting fast. Between the damages he had taken, generating his energy shields, and exerting his strength with his foes, TITAN had consumed too much power. It wouldn't be long before he suffered a system's shut down. That is if he wasn't destroyed first. Not for the first time he cursed Robotnik for designing him with such a faulty energy capacitor. He had to get away and recharge. He had a trick up his sleeve.

Austin moved in to strike and that's when TITAN activated a flash grenade. The grenade detonated, causing a bright flash of light. Austin halted his charge, shielding his eyes. Wasting no time, TITAN activated his rockets and flew off. He had just enough power to get him back to Robotropolis. He promised himself, once he was back to full power, he would not lose again.

Austin's vision slowly returned. As everything came back into focus, he looked around and saw TITAN was nowhere in sight. He had fled.

"Coward," he growled. His aura faded and his armor disappeared, leaving him clad in his regular clothing. He made his way over to Darren and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Darren replied. "Guess TITAN decided he couldn't handle the fight."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing him again," Austin said.

At that moment, Lupe and the Wolf Pack joined them.

"That was amazing," Lupe said. "I didn't realize you were so strong."

"Well, when we met, I wasn't in the best shape," Austin said.

They looked up at the sound of an approaching jet. The X-1 hovered and then landed. Sally and the others disembarked and joined their friends.

"Hey," Austin greeted, embracing Sally. "You missed all the fun."

"Good news," Sally said, looking up at him. "Look what we found."

Amber stepped forward and held up the Emerald. "It was Sally who actually found it."

"I just got lucky," Sally replied, absently rubbing her backside. "Anyway, what happened here?"

Austin told everyone of the battle with TITAN.

"A new robot," Amy exclaimed. "That's just great."

"It was tough, too," Austin said.

"You know, we noticed something during the fight," Lupe spoke up. "TITAN's speed and reflexes seemed to slow down as the battle progressed."

"Now that you mention it," Austin said, "I had noticed. Even his attacks seemed to lack the oomph he had at the start of the fight."

"I surmised he had suffered damage," Lupe said.

"I don't think I damaged him enough for that," Austin said.

"Who cares," Amy said. "The point is, you sent him packing. And we got the Emerald. I'd say job well done."

"What about the outpost," Diablo asked. "We can't just leave it here for Robotnik to reclaim."

"Hey, Tails," Austin asked. "Does your jet have weapons?"

"Sure," Tails replied.

The X-1 hovered a few feet from the outpost. Tails flipped a switch and two missiles streaked through the air and slammed into the area. The outpost collapsed, and was buried under rocks and debris.

Austin nodded. "Problem solved."

"Thank you," Lupe said.

"By the way, sorry I snapped at you earlier," Austin apologized.

"No," Lupe said. "You were right. I should have heeded your orders to retreat. We never would have stood a chance against that robot."

"Anyway," Sally spoke up, "our mission is accomplished. Time to head back to Knothole."

"Finally," Amy said. "I'm so tired of these canyons." She looked at Lupe. "No offense."

"None taken," Lupe replied.

The Freedom Fighters bid farewell to the Wolf Pack and boarded the X-1. The jet rose up and then flew off in the direction of Knothole Village.

On board, Amy sat silently, deep in thought. After a moment, she stood up and made her way over to Sally.

"Hey, Amy," she said, looking up as she approached. "What's up?"

"Sally," she said. "As soon as we get back home, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Sally said.

"Thanks," Amy said.

 _G.U.N. Headquarters..._

Rouge the Bat made her way down the hall. She approached a large door with two G.U.N. soldiers standing guard.

"At ease, boys," Rouge said. "The head cheese is expecting me."

One guard opened the door and ushered her inside. Upon entering, she saw her two team mates: Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega.

"Hey, fellas," Rouge greeted. "Been waiting long?"

"Long enough," Shadow replied.

"Oh, Shadow," Rouge teased. "You're so cute when you pout."

Shadow glared at her as she took a seat next to him. As she sat down, the door opened and in stepped Commander Tower. The old soldier made straight for his desk and sat down, facing the assembled trio.

"We have a situation that requires our immediate attention," he said, cutting straight to the point.

"Hello to you, too, sir," Rouge quipped.

Ignoring her remark, Tower continued. "The Chaos Emeralds have reappeared."

That got their attention. Shadow and Rouge sat up straight in their seats.

"The Emeralds," Shadow said. "You're certain?"

Tower turned and activated the large screen behind him. The screen flickered and an image showed the canyons. Standing there were the Freedom Fighters, consisting of Princess Sally, Amy Rose, Tails and the Wolf Pack. Also three humans Shadow didn't recognize.

"Who are those three," Rouge asked.

"At the moment, we don't know," Tower replied. "Right now, focus on what the girl is holding."

The human girl was holding a Chaos Emerald.

"And we're certain that's the real deal," Rouge asked, staring at the image of the Emerald. "Oh, please tell me it's the real deal."

"Rouge," Shadow warned her. "Don't get any ideas. But, she raises a good question, Commander. Is it an actual Chaos Emerald?"

"That's what we intend to find out," Tower replied. "I don't have to remind you how dangerous those Emeralds are. I'll feel better knowing they're safely locked up here in headquarters out of reach of certain individuals."

Shadow nodded. Robotnik came to mind. There were others out there that would no doubt misuse them as well. He cast a sideways glance at Rouge. And then there were those who just wanted the Emeralds for their own reasons.

"So, what do you want us to do," Shadow asked.

"I want you to go to the Freedom Fighters and procure that Emerald," Tower said. "In the meantime, we're working on locating the others."

"AFFIRMATIVE," Omega spoke up, readying his weapons. "WE WILL OBTAIN THE EMERALD BY FORCE."

"I want no casualties, Omega," Tower said. "Or unnecessary damages either."

Omega put up his weapons. "PITY."

"Also, while you're there," Tower said, "I want you to gather Intel on these three individuals. I want to know who they are and where they come from. And what they're doing here."

"And on the off chance they won't cooperate with us," Rouge asked.

"Get the Emerald anyway you have to," Tower replied. He glanced at Omega. "Within reason."

"Consider it done," Shadow said. He glanced at the image on the screen. "We'll get the Emerald. One way or the other."

End of Chapter Seventeen...


	18. Chapter 18

Healing Hearts Chapter Eighteen

 _Knothole Village..._

"Welcome back," Bunnie greeted Sally and the others, as they disembarked from the X-1. "How did the search go?"

Sally held up the Chaos Emerald for all to see. "Does this answer your question?"

"Yee-haw," Bunnie cheered. "I knew ya'll would find it."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sally said. "We still have six more to find. By the way, did Knuckles by any chance contact us?"

"We got a call from him a little while ago just before you got back," Rotor said. "He'll stop by Knothole tomorrow to help with the remaining emeralds."

"Good," Sally said. "No doubt Robotnik will be stepping up his efforts to find the others since we got this one."

"And who knows what surprises he'll have in store for us," Austin said. "I'll bet that TITAN robot will be back. And he's probably not the only bot."

Sally nodded. "We'll need to be on our guard. In the meantime, we've had a long day. Get some rest everyone." She turned to Austin and pulled him aside. "Amy needs to talk to me about something. Could you wait a little while before coming back to the hut?"

"Sure," Austin said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Sally smiled. "Thanks."

"What about the emerald," he asked.

"I'll keep it in my hut for now," Sally said. "See you later." She turned and made her way towards her hut.

As she arrived, Amy showed up. "Hey, Amy," Sally greeted, opening her door. "Come on in."

They entered the hut. Amy took a seat at the table while Sally tucked the emerald away inside the wardrobe. Closing the doors, she turned to Amy and sat down at the table.

"So, what's on your mind," Sally asked.

Amy sat quietly for a moment, nervously drumming her fingers on the tabletop. Sally waited, wondering whether she should say something. Finally, Amy spoke up.

"Sally, I think...um, you see...AH! I don't even know where to start," she said.

"Just take your time," Sally said. "You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm in love with Tails," Amy blurted out, blushing.

Sally stared in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Amy's face was bright red. "I'm so embarrassed," she said, covering her face.

"Amy, it's alright," Sally said, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I know," Amy replied. "But, still."

"How long has this been going on," Sally asked.

"The last few days," Amy said. "I mean, I've always liked Tails. He's smart, he's a nice guy. I just never felt...like I feel now."

"Hm, I see," Sally said. "If anything, I guess you're seeing Tails in a different light now."

"All my life I've been in love with Sonic," Amy said. "Though, deep down I knew he cared more about you."

"Amy, he cared about you, too," Sally said.

"I know," Amy said. "But his heart always belonged to you. A girl could dream. I wonder if maybe on some level I did like Tails, but was so caught up with Sonic I never noticed. Now..."

"Now you are starting to notice," Sally said. "You know, you and Tails are around the same age. You two get along quite well."

"But we're total opposites," Amy said.

"Opposites attract," Sally said. "And, as you pointed out, Tails is a nice guy. He's courteous, polite and quite brilliant. And he's brave and loyal. I think it's sweet you feel that way about him."

"I want to tell him," Amy said. "But, I feel so nervous. And hesitant. I never felt that way with Sonic. Is this how you felt when Austin arrived?"

"Pretty much," Sally said. "I tried fighting and denying it, but ultimately, I realized that was getting me nowhere. And trying to deny it only made me miserable and drove me crazy. Amy, my advice, don't fight it. If you like Tails, then tell him. But, that's entirely your decision."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way," Amy asked. "I mean, he's had his heart broken before."

Sally nodded, remembering Tails' disastrous fling with Fiona Fox. "That's a chance you'll have to take. You can't let fear stop you."

Amy sighed. "I guess so. I need to think on this for a little bit."

"Take your time," Sally said. "But, if I may suggest, don't wait too long."

Amy nodded. "Thanks, Sally. I really appreciate the advice."

Sally watched her leave. She really hoped things would work out for both Amy and Tails.

Outside, Austin, Darren and Amber were lounging near the entrance to the village, Tails and Cream with them.

"So you found the emerald," Cream asked.

"We sure did," Austin said.

"Now we just need to find the remaining six before Robotnik does," Darren said, lying on his back and gazing up at the sky. "But, hey, no pressure."

"Is Miss Amber sleeping," Cream whispered to Austin.

He glanced over at his cousin. She was sitting up, her eyes closed. "No. She's just meditating. Her way of collecting her thoughts and finding inner peace."

Cream looked at Amber. "I don't really understand."

"That's okay, kiddo," Austin said. "I've never understood meditation either."

Amber's eyes opened. "You never took the time to understand. You ended up slacking off on it. You and Darren both."

Austin grinned. "What can I say? It's just not our thing."

"What's not your thing?" They looked up to see Amy walking over.

"Hey, Amy," Darren greeted, waving his hand. "Care to join us slackers?" Amber glared at him.

Amy sat down and joined them, her gaze lingering on Tails for a moment.

"So, did you talk to Sally," Austin asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Amy said, returning her attention to the others.

"And, how did it go," he said.

"Not too bad," Amy replied.

"What did you talk about," Cream asked.

"Uh, well...that's," Amy stammered nervously.

Austin frowned. Amy had been acting like that on the X-1 when they had been flying to Angel Island. She had tried to talk to him about something but had backed out of the conversation. She had seemed nervous and hesitant about something then.

"Cream," Amber spoke up. "It's probably something personal. We shouldn't pry."

Amber had noticed, too, and had acted tactfully to defuse the situation.

"Okay," Cream said. "You're right."

Amy looked relieved. Austin suspected Amber was closer to the mark than she realized. Suddenly, Cream gasped.

"Uh-oh," she said.

"What's wrong," Austin asked.

Cream pointed towards the entrance of the village. Standing there were three figures, two of which were Mobians. One was a black hedgehog with a prominent scowl and red eyes. The second was a female bat with white fur, dressed in a black bodysuit and heart shaped chest plate, and boots and gloves. The third member of the trio was a huge, broad-shouldered robot.

"Who are they," Darren said, sitting up.

"I don't like the looks of them," Austin said.

"As well you shouldn't," Amy said, glaring at the newcomers. "Those three are trouble."

"The hedgehog is called Shadow," Tails said. "The bat is Rouge and the robot is E-123 Omega. They work for a government organization known as G.U.N."

"Are they friends or foes," Amber asked.

"They're no friends of ours," Amy replied.

"But they're not exactly enemies either," Tails provided. "At least, that is, they don't work for Robotnik."

"I still don't like the looks of them," Austin said. "I wonder what they're doing here?"

"Let's find out," Darren said.

"Heads up," Rouge said, nudging Shadow. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

Shadow watched as Amy, Tails, Cream, and the three humans approached. He studied the humans, noting the weapons they carried. He knew, instinctively, that these three were fighters. He couldn't help but wonder how strong they were. And why the Freedom Fighters were working with them.

"Just what the heck are you three doing here," Amy demanded upon arrival.

"Hello to you, too, hun," Rouge replied, smiling sardonically. Amy glared at the smug bat woman. Not even flinching, Rouge turned her attention to Austin and his friends. "So, who are the newbies here? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy remained silent.

"What do you want here," Tails asked.

"I would speak with Princess Sally," Shadow said.

"For what purpose," Tails replied.

"That's not your concern," Shadow said.

"Either you tell us, or no Sally," Austin spoke up.

Shadow turned his gaze towards him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"SHALL I ELIMINATE HIM," Omega asked, stepping forward.

Austin's hand dropped to the sword at his side. "Just try it, Tin Man. I beat a robot twice your size earlier, you'll be no different." Amber and Darren moved in beside him, hands on their own weapons, ready to fight.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Sally making her way over towards them. She halted in front of Shadow. "Hello, Shadow," she greeted. "It's been a while."

"Princess Sally," Shadow replied, nodding.

"Please call off Omega," Sally said. "I won't have any unnecessary violence."

Shadow signaled Omega to stand down. The hulking robot reluctantly did so. Following this, Austin and his friends relaxed, releasing their weapons.

"You always know how to settle disputes, Sally," Rouge commented. "By the way, I'm curious about your new friends here. Could you maybe tell us about them?"

Sally gave Rouge a frosty look. "What do you three want here?"

"I'll get to the point," Shadow said. "It's come to our attention you recently acquired a Chaos Emerald."

"Sorry, not ringing any bells," Amy said.

"Oh, really," Rouge replied. She held up the satellite photo, showing the Freedom Fighters at the canyons with the emerald. "Then I guess you must have identical twins running around." She studied the photo. "Sure looks like you guys."

Amy glowered at her, fighting the urge to slap that smug smile off Rouge's face.

"Fine," Sally conceded. "We did come across one. What about it?"

"We're under orders from Commander Tower to obtain the emerald and bring it to G.U.N. headquarters," Shadow explained.

"You think we're just going to hand over the emerald to you," Amy exploded. "Not after all the trouble we went through to get it!"

"Amy, settle down," Sally said. She turned back to Shadow, her tone stern and cold. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. We found it, so it's staying with us."

"Our orders were quite specific," Shadow said, his tone matching Sally's.

"I don't care what your orders were," Sally replied, her voice tinged with anger. "You have no right coming here and demanding we hand over the emerald!"

"We never demanded," Shadow said. "We intended to ask. But if need be, we will take it."

Immediately, Austin and his friends had their weapons drawn, while Amy pulled out her hammer.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Austin said.

Shadow's fists clenched. "I'm warning you, don't get in our way. Just give us the emerald and we'll go."

"I've got a better idea," Austin said. "You leave now, or we'll toss you out of here by force."

Shadow smirked. "You don't know whom you're dealing with."

"Same to you, pal," Austin replied.

The air was thick with tension. Shadow and Omega were ready to attack when Rouge stepped in between both groups.

"Whoa, now," she said. "Remember, we're to avoid casualties and unnecessary damages."

Shadow stood down. Omega hesitated a moment then lowered his guns.

"I REALLY WISH TO DESTROY SOMETHING," the robot complained.

Rouge turned to Sally. "Look, the emerald would be safer in G.U.N. H.Q. Won't you reconsider?"

"No," Sally said. "The emerald stays here."

"Sally, c'mon," Rouge wheedled, placing her arm around Sally's shoulder in a friendly manner. "The Freedom Fighters and Team Dark have worked together before. We're all friends here."

"I also recall times when the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark were on opposite sides," Sally replied, removing Rouge's arm and pushing her back. "We're not friends, Rouge, so don't even try that with me. Now, once and for all, get out of our village."

Rouge backed off, hands raised placatingly. "Alright, alright. Look, just think about it, okay? We'll be in touch. Let's go, boys." They turned and left.

"Good riddance," Amy said, once they were gone. "The nerve of them!"

"Why would they want the emerald," Austin asked. "Who exactly were they? And what's this G.U.N. they mentioned?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Sally said. "And right now, I just want to forget about it. It's been a long and stressful day."

Austin nodded. He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the hut. "C'mon. I'll give you a massage when we get inside."

"Sounds great," Sally replied.

Amy watched them leave, feeling a slight twinge of envy. Her gaze turned to Tails as he made his way back to his own hut. Maybe the time for thinking was passed. Maybe it was time to act.

"WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THE EMERALD," Omega said.

He and Shadow and Rouge were in the forest, just a few feet away from the entrance to Knothole Village.

"We could have," Rouge said. "But we had our orders, too. Besides, you're not taking into account those three humans. I may not know anything about them, but they looked like they could be tough. And we don't know what they're capable of. It would have been foolish tackling unknown opponents."

"I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE," Omega said.

"No. Rouge is right," Shadow said. "We don't know what exactly we'd be up against.

" "Besides," Rouge said, smiling slyly. "There's more than one way to get an emerald."

"I take it you have a plan," Shadow asked.

"Hey, I always have a plan, stud," Rouge said.

Night had fallen over the village. Fog rolled in, obscuring the ground from sight. In his workshop, Tails finished locking his tools and equipment up for the night.

"Hey, there. Working late?" He turned to see Amy standing at the door.

"Hey, Amy," he greeted. "I was just locking up. What brings you here this late?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something," Amy said. "You got a minute?"

"Sure," Tails said. He switched off the lights and closed the door, locking it. After the lock was secured, he turned back to Amy. "So, what's on your mind," he asked.

"Well,...you, actually," Amy replied.

"E-Excuse me," Tails stammered.

"Look, Tails, I'll be honest," Amy said. "Lately, I've developed feelings for you. I know this seems sudden, but it's true."

Tails stared in surprise, blushing slightly. "R-Really," he said. "I...I don't know what to say."

Oh, no, Amy thought. He probably doesn't feel the same way. "I...I'm sorry, Tails! This was a mistake," she said, turning and running off.

"Amy," Tails called after her, as she disappeared into the fog. "I didn't get the chance to tell you I felt the same."

Amy ran towards the direction of her hut, tears in her eyes. She felt so foolish. It had been a mistake. Why had she even tried? She kept going until she suddenly bumped into something. Amy fell backwards, crashing to the ground. Rubbing her head, she looked up and saw a tall, pale figure standing before her, dressed in black and blending in with the dark. The figure stared down at her with crimson eyes. Amy screamed in terror.

Tails was just arriving at his hut when he heard a shrill scream rent the air. Turning, he gazed in the direction it had come from. It sounded like Amy. He dashed off into the thick fog, searching.

"Amy," he called out. "Amy!"

Suddenly, something barreled into him and grabbed him. It was Amy. She clutched at Tails sobbing hysterically.

"Amy, are you alright," Tails asked, holding her in a comforting embrace.

"There's something here," she wailed.

Tails could see she was terrified. Her face was pale and she was shivering uncontrollably. Whatever she had seen had scared her horribly. He glanced in the direction Amy had come from, though he couldn't see anything through the thick fog.

"It's alright," he soothed her. "Whatever it was is gone now."

Amy held onto him, sobbing. He held her close, stroking her hair.

"Amy," Tails said. "Why did you run off before? You didn't let me tell you. I...I care about you, too. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Amy looked up, tears still in her eyes. "R-Really," she asked, sniffling.

"Of course," Tails said, smiling warmly. "The truth is, I've always had a crush on you. But, I knew you were in love with Sonic."

"Oh, Tails," Amy said, hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry. I never knew. I'm so selfish."

"No, you're not," Tails reassured her. "You're the bravest person I know. I'm glad you're here at Knothole."

Amy wiped away her tears and smiled. "You're so sweet, Tails," she said. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

They gazed into each other's eyes and then slowly leaned in closer...

"Wait! What was that," Tails whispered.

Had he seen something moving among the fog? Amy turned and looked, fear returning to her face.

"L-Let's get inside," she said. "I don't want to be out here."

Tails nodded, an uneasy feeling settling over him. He suddenly felt like something was watching them. They turned to make their way back to Tails' hut...only to find the pale figure standing before them!

"Mmm, that feels great," Sally sighed in pleasure as Austin massaged her shoulders.

"You're pretty tense," he said, working his fingers into her shoulder muscles. "But then, the role of leadership is a heavy burden. Believe me, I know."

Sally leaned back, resting against his chest. "You're too good to me," she said, looking up at him and smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, reaching up and caressing his face.

BANG! BANG! They broke off the kiss and looked up, startled by the loud knocking at the door.

"What in the world," Sally asked.

She slid out of the bed and made her way over towards the door. She reached for the knob and pulled it open. No sooner was the door open, then Tails and Amy both scrambled inside.

"Shut the door! Shut the door," Amy shrieked. "And lock it, too!"

Sally hastily closed the door and locked it.

"What's the matter with you two," Austin asked. He noticed they were pale and shaking. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know what we saw," Tails said. "But it scared us half to death."

"It was so pale," Amy said, shivering as she recalled the apparition. "And those eyes. So lifeless and cold. It even blended in with the darkness."

Sally looked at Austin, concern showing on her face. The Edenian climbed out of the bed and grabbed his sword and then went to the door.

"Whoa, whoa," Amy said. "You're not going out there, are you?"

"If there's something out there, we need to know what it is," Austin said. "And if it's dangerous."

Suddenly, they froze as a light knock came from outside.

"Oh, god! It's here," Amy whispered fearfully. "Don't open the door, Austin."

Austin gripped the sword and grabbed the door knob. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he said. "All of you, stay in here and keep this door locked."

He pulled the door open and stepped outside into the fog, closing the door behind him. Sally reluctantly locked it. Then they went to the window and watched.

Outside, Austin stood in the fog, sword ready, as he gazed around. Something was out there alright. He could feel it. There! Something moved in the fog. A shadow of some sort.

"Come out and face me," he called out to the shadow. "If you're here to harm anyone, then you'll have to go through me first."

The shadow moved closer, never making a sound. Austin tensed, ready to fight. Finally, the fog parted and the shadowy figure emerged. A tall, pale figure, dressed in black, with long black hair and crimson eyes. He stared at Austin and then bowed slightly.

"Hello, Austin," he greeted, his voice monotone and cold.

"Myotis," Austin gasped. It was his vampiric ally!

From the hut, Sally, Tails and Amy watched as the pale figure finally showed himself.

"It's him," Amy said.

"So that's who you saw," Sally asked.

She shivered slightly at the sight of the figure. She could see why Tails and Amy had been so scared. Then they saw the figure bow slightly to Austin.

"What the," Tails said. "Is he...bowing?"

"Looks like it," Amy said, confusion replacing fear.

Then Austin clapped the figure's shoulder, as if greeting a comrade. Then he turned and signaled to them.

"I think he wants us to come out," Sally surmised.

"No way am I setting foot out there," Amy said.

"I don't think he's going to hurt anyone," Sally assured her. "In fact, I think I have an idea who that is."

She went to the door and stepped outside. Tails and Amy remained there a moment and then reluctantly followed her.

Sally approached Austin and the pale figure. "It's cool, Sally," Austin said.

"Let me guess," Sally said. "Myotis?"

"That's right," Austin said.

Myotis bowed politely to Sally. "Good evening, Princess Sally," he greeted her.

"How did you know my name," she asked.

"I have been informed by Phoenix," the vampire replied. He noticed Amy and Tails tentatively joining them.

"Amy, Tails," Sally said. "This is Myotis. He's a friend of Austin's."

"My sincerest apologies for frightening you," Myotis said.

"Y-You could have said something," Amy said, still a bit nervous.

"You ran off before I had a chance to say anything," Myotis pointed out. He eyed Tails. "I didn't realize a kitsune lived here. Remarkable."

"Hey! No need for name calling," Amy said, anger replacing her fear.

"I meant no offense," Myotis said.

"You gotta excuse Amy," Austin said. "It's been a hell of a day and night for everyone."

"I understand," Myotis replied. "Perhaps we can discuss more on the morrow after you have rested."

"Perhaps that might be for the best," Austin agreed.

"I don't know where we could let you stay," Sally said. "We don't really have any available rooms."

"I will be fine," Myotis said. "The undead do not require much in luxury." He bowed and then stepped back, disappearing into the night.

"Brrrrr," Amy shivered. "He's creepy."

"He just takes some getting used to," Austin said. "At any rate, you have nothing to be afraid of. He won't harm you."

"Why don't you two head back home and get some sleep," Sally suggested. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Amy and Tails nodded and took their leave.

"Hey, Tails," Amy asked. "Do...do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I don't think I want to be alone right now."

"Uh, sure," Tails said, blushing slightly.

Amy smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

Austin and Sally were back inside the hut, snuggling in bed together.

"Seems we have a new ally now," Sally said.

"Looks that way," Austin said. "The gang's all here."

"Say, Austin," Sally said. "What was that name Myotis called Tails? Kit...soo...nay?"

"Kitsune," Austin said. "It's a fox spirit known to have multiple tails."

"Ah, I get it," Sally said. "He thought Tails was a kitsune because of his two tails."

"Mm-hm," Austin replied. "By the way, I was meaning to ask, what exactly did you and Amy talk about earlier?"

Sally smiled. "Well, seems our Amy has a crush on Tails."

"No way, really," Austin exclaimed. "That would explain the way she's been acting today. Who would have thought it?"

"I just hope it works out for her," Sally said. "I'm not the only one who suffered a broken heart with Sonic's passing."

"I'm sure things will work out," Austin said, hugging her closely. "Things worked out for us, right?"

"True," Sally said, snuggling against him. "Well, good night, Austin."

He kissed her. "Good night, Sally."

He turned off the light and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Outside, Myotis watched as the light in the hut went out. Then he turned and made his way towards the tunnel leading out of the village. He would spend the night there, and await the coming dawn.

End of Chapter Eighteen...


	19. Chapter 19

Healing Hearts Chapter Nineteen

 _Knothole Village-The next day..._

Tails stirred and steadily awoke. His eyes opened and was greeted by morning sunlight drifting in through the windows. After the dark, foggy night, the sunlight was a welcome sight. He sat up and stretched and noticed he was on the couch. Had he fallen asleep there? It had happened before. Then he smelled something. It smelled like someone was cooking! He got up and made his way to the kitchen. When he stepped into the room, he found Amy there.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted.

Tails wondered for a second why Amy was here. Then he remembered the events of last night. Amy had told Tails she had a crush on him. They had also had the scare of their life with the unexpected arrival of Austin's vampiric friend, Myotis. Afterwards, Amy had asked if she could stay the night with him, still pretty shaken up. She had offered to sleep on the couch, but he insisted she have the bed and he'd take the couch. Now, it was morning, and here she was, making breakfast.

"Just my way to thank you for letting me stay here last night," Amy said, as she set out two plates on the table.

She scooped out scrambled eggs and bacon onto the plate and set out a pitcher of orange juice. Tails had to admit, it smelled good and his stomach rumbled. He sat down at the table and Amy promptly joined him.

"Well, dig in," Amy said, pouring some juice for herself.

Tails needed no second invitation. He grabbed his fork and tucked in.

"Mmmm. Delicious," he said, around a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "I've never cooked for someone else before."

"So, how are you feeling this morning," Tails asked. "You were pretty shook up last night."

"Now that it's day and the sun's out, I feel much better," Amy said, shivering slightly as she recalled meeting the vampire Myotis. "Thanks again for letting me stay here last night. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Tails said, smiling. "What are friends for. Oh, wait! I...guess we're more than just friends now."

"That's right," Amy said, blushing slightly. "I guess we are."

Tails was quiet, moving his food around his plate. He had a girlfriend, plain and simple. And it was Amy.

"You...don't regret it, do you," Amy asked. "You know, getting together?"

"No, not at all," Tails said. "I just never imagined I'd be in a relationship again after..."

"Hey, forget about her," Amy said, placing her hand over Tails' hand. "She was a terrible person and she gave up a great guy. I promise I'll never hurt you like she did."

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Amy."

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat up before it gets cold," Amy said.

They finished up their breakfast and then Tails helped to clean up afterwards. "By the way," Amy asked. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's getting better," Tails said. "That salve Austin gave me is really helping. So, you ready to go meet up with everyone else?"

"I guess so," Amy said. "Do you think that Myotis guy will be there, too?"

"Probably," Tails said. "He is Austin's friend, after all."

"He still creeps me out," Amy said.

"Well, maybe we got off on the wrong foot with him," Tails said. "C'mon, let's go."

Austin emerged from the hut, stretching and savoring the warm sunlight.

"Gonna be a beautiful day," he commented. "Pity we have to spend it planning and hunting emeralds."

Sally stepped outside and hugged him. "I know. The price for saving the world." She saw Amy and Tails heading their way. And they were holding hands.

"Well, look at that," Austin said. "I guess things worked out for them."

"Good morning, you two," Sally greeted smiling.

"Morning," Amy said.

"So, I take it it's official," Sally asked.

"Well, what do you think," Amy replied.

"Way to go, Tails," Austin said, causing the young fox to blush bashfully.

"So, uh, where's your friend," Amy asked nervously.

"I told you, Amy," Austin said. "You don't have to be afraid of him. I know he's a little...intimidating, and maybe even a little scary, but he's a good person. Come on, let's go meet up with him."

They found Myotis waiting in the shadows of the tunnel entrance. The vampire bowed in greeting.

"I trust everyone slept well," he said.

"We did," Austin said.

Myotis turned his attention to Amy and Tails. "I wish to apologize once again for scaring you last night," he said.

"Um, no problem," Tails said.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Sally spoke up. "But don't vampires usually sleep during the day?"

"I got a little sleep," he said. "I don't require too much of it."

"Okay," Sally said. "Anyway, I take it you've been told of our current situation?"

"Courtesy of Phoenix," Myotis replied. "I know you are searching for Chaos Emeralds and that you've already procured one."

"That's right," Sally said. "We're expecting a friend to stop by today to help us locate the other emeralds."

"I will render whatever help I can," Myotis promised. "By the way, Austin, I wish to congratulate you on your newfound happiness."

"Thanks," Austin said.

"Well, look what the bat dragged in."

Darren and Amber had just arrived and spotted Myotis.

"Really, Darren," Myotis sighed. "Must you greet me with stereotypical puns?"

"When did you arrive, Myotis," Amber asked.

"Just last night," the vampire replied. "And I am ready to help with the search for the emeralds."

"As soon as Knuckles gets here, we'll call a meeting to discuss the locations of the emeralds," Sally said.

Myotis turned to glance behind him into the tunnel. "I think he just arrived," the vampire said. "I hear someone coming."

Sure enough, the Guardian of Angel Island had arrived. He stopped at the tunnel exit and saw everyone already standing there.

"Have you guys been waiting long," Knuckles asked.

"Actually, we just got here a few moments ago," Sally said.

"Knuckles, I presume?"

Knuckles suddenly noticed Myotis lurking in the shadows of the tunnel. "Geez," he exclaimed. "Where did he come from?"

"This is Myotis," Austin introduced. "He's a friend of mine."

Knuckles eyed the vampire warily. "Um, nice to meet you. So, shall we discuss the emerald's locations?"

"Of course," Sally said. "Let's adjourn to my hut." She glanced at Myotis. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Vampires can't go out in the sun."

"This one can," Myotis said, stepping out of the tunnel. He squinted and shielded his eyes.

"How...how is that possible," Sally said.

"I owe it to this," Myotis said, indicating a metal object around his wrist. It was adorned with a red gem. "As long as I wear this, I'm immune to sunlight. A gift from the Entities. So, shall we go?"

Everyone was seated around the table in Sally's hut.

"I might have to see about getting a bigger table," Sally said, looking around at the assembled group: Amy, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Knuckles, Austin, Darren, Amber, and now, Myotis. "Are there any other companions of your's that might show up?"

"I think this is pretty much it," Austin replied. "I mean, for my team anyway. I do have other allies back home."

"Shall we get started," Knuckles asked. He pulled out a map and placed it on the table. There were six marks in various locations. "It took a little while, but thanks to the power of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Force, I was finally able to locate the areas where the remaining emeralds can be found. I'm afraid I couldn't get an exact location, though."

"It's a start," Sally said. "At least we know where to start looking. Thank you, Knuckles."

"Don't mention it," Knuckles said. "I refuse to let Robotnik get his hands on those emeralds. I'll help you guys out anyway I can."

"Good," Sally said. "We'll need all the help we can get. It's not just Robotnik we need to beat to the emeralds."

"Who else is looking for them," Knuckles asked.

"Team Dark," Amy said. "They showed up here yesterday and wanted us to give them the emerald we had found. Can you believe that?"

"Great," Knuckles said. "That's all we need. Shadow's bad enough, but with Rouge's skills and Omega's weapons backing him up, that's even worse."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask," Austin spoke up. "This Shadow? Just what's his story anyway?"

"He's actually a genetically engineered lifeform," Sally explained. "Created by Robotnik's grandfather many years ago. He possesses incredible speed and strength as well as stamina. Not only that, but he also has a connection to the Chaos Force."

"And that's bad, right," Darren asked. "I mean, I really don't know much about this Chaos Force, but, I'm guessing it's nothing to trifle with."

"Chaos Force or not," Austin said, "we're not going to let them get the emeralds either. I don't trust them."

"Shadow has some sense of honor," Sally said. "He's not the power-hungry type, at least I don't think he is. Omega doesn't care about the emeralds either. Rouge...well, she just wants the emeralds all to herself."

"Greedy, sticky-fingered, witch," Amy muttered.

"Still, you're right, Austin," Sally continued. "We can't let them have the emeralds."

"I have a question," Myotis spoke up. "What happens after we find them? What will we do with them?"

"Good question," Sally said. "My main concern was finding them first. I suppose we'll need to figure something out."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Amy said. "For now, we need to find them."

"How do we want to go about this," Amber asked. "We have six locations to explore. Searching them one at a time would take too long."

"But there's only a few of us," Darren said. "And we need to take into account that Robotnik will have some robot waiting to deal with us."

"Not to mention Shadow and his group," Sally said. "Still, Amber has the right idea. We need to split up into teams."

"If we had two more allies from our world, we could split into an Earth/Mobian team," Austin said.

"But, who else could you call," Sally asked. "You said this is your whole team."

"True," Austin said. "But I have some other allies that could help us out. There's Allen. He's a strong warrior, and he possesses the power of dragon's fire. Then there's Serena. She's the princess of Aurora, the Light Kingdom. And there's Neo, the prince of Umbra, the Shadow Kingdom. Heck, we could just call all three of them. I'm sure they'd help."

"What about Shade," Myotis spoke up.

"Forget it," Austin said.

"You know she won't help us," Darren added.

"An unwise decision," Amber said.

"Who's Shade," Tails asked.

"Just forget about it, Tails," Austin said. "I'll contact Phoenix and ask him to get word to the others. Hopefully, they'll be able to help us."

Sally stared at Austin, wondering why he seemed so reluctant to talk about this Shade. Shrugging, she figured he would talk when he felt ready.

"Alright," she said aloud. "We'll give Austin some time to make the arrangements to call for reinforcements. Once we hear something, we'll go from there. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone got up and filed out the door, talking among themselves. Only Sally and Austin remained. "Go ahead," Austin said. "Ask me."

"Okay, I'll bite," she said. "What was that all about? Who is Shade? And why were you so quick to change the subject?"

"Look, Shade is...she's complicated," he said. "At best she's an...uneasy ally. And I use that term loosely. If anything, she's kind of similar to Shadow, except she wasn't genetically engineered. Shade follows her own rules and is something of a loner. But, more importantly, she's dangerous and volatile. It's best just to steer clear of her."

"I see," Sally said. "Is she really that bad?"

"Well, it's not entirely her fault," Austin admitted. "She had a pretty rough upbringing. Like I said: complicated. But I am certain she won't help us. She's not much of a team player."

"I get the feeling you're not telling me the full story," Sally said. "But, we'll leave it at that. Though I am a bit curious now. You owe me the whole story at some point."

"Alright," Austin said. "Right now, though, I need to make some calls."

After he was gone, Sally glanced back down at the map on the table. With the added help of Austin's allies, she felt they now had a chance. But they would have to move fast. There were two other opposing sides also seeking the emeralds. The sooner they got started the better. She stood up and stretched.

"Things seem to be looking up."

Sally saw Nicole shimmer into view. "Hey, Nicole," she greeted. "I was waiting for you to say something during the meeting. You know I value the opinions of all my team mates. And that includes you."

"It seems there was no need," Nicole said. "Everything is working out quite well. We're gaining new allies for our fight for freedom and morale and hope has returned to our team."

"That's true," Sally said. "For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful again."

She made her way over to her wardrobe and opened it up. Reaching in, she pulled out an old album and opened it, staring wistfully at the photos inside. Nicole came up behind her and gazed at the pictures. Sally was looking at a picture of her parents. Tears coursed down her face.

"I know they'd be proud of you," Nicole said. "All of us are."

"Thanks, Nicole," Sally said, smiling, wiping her eyes.

She set the album back on the shelf. Just as she was getting ready to close the door, she suddenly noticed something. Peering in closer, she pushed her clothes aside and saw that the back wall had a barely noticeable crack. Moving for a closer look, she saw it wasn't a crack, but an opening. Reaching in, she placed her hand in the opening and pushed. A panel slid aside, revealing a small alcove. And sitting inside was a small box.

A little while later, Austin returned to Sally's hut. He opened the door and entered.

"Good news, Sally," he said. "I just spoke with Phoenix. Allan, Serena and Neo will help us out. They'll arrive tomorrow and..."

He fell silent. Sally was sitting at the table, staring at a small box in front of her. "Sally," Austin said. "You okay?"

"Austin, look at this," Sally said, pushing the box towards him.

Austin picked up the box and looked it over. It seemed just like an ordinary wooden box. The clasp and lock was shaped like an acorn.

"I found that in a hidden panel in my wardrobe," Sally said. "That clasp is the seal of my family, the House of Acorn. Austin, I think this might be from my father."

"You never knew the box was in there," Austin asked.

"No. I don't know how it got in there," Sally insisted.

"Well, only one way to find out," Austin said, handing it back to her. "Let's open it."

"I already tried," she said. "It's locked. And I don't have a key for it."

"Maybe we can pick the lock," Austin suggested.

"I don't know how to pick a lock," Sally said. "Do you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Austin said. "But, maybe there's someone who can."

Myotis studied the box. "I think I might able to help," he said. He pulled out a small pick and inserted it into the lock. "I've picked up a few tricks over the centuries."

A moment passed as he worked the lock, then there was a click. The latch released and the box lid opened. Myotis stood up, placing the pick back in his pocket.

"There we go," he said. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"Hold on, Myotis," Sally said. "You helped to get this box open, I think it's only fair you get to stay and see what's inside."

They gathered around and Sally lifted the lid. Inside, there was a scroll and a letter. Sally picked up the letter first, her hand shaking slightly. She opened the letter and, taking a deep breath, read it.

"Oh, my gosh," she gasped. "It is from my father."

"What's it say," Austin asked.

Sally read the letter aloud:

 _Dear Sally,_ _If you're reading this, then I fear something has happened to me. I have instructed Julayla to hide the contents of this box in Knothole and present it to you when the time was right. I wonder how old you are now as you read this. No doubt you have grown into a beautiful young woman and it saddens me that I won't be there to see you._ _What I am about to write is very important. With the take over of Mobotropolis by Julian, I have taken steps to insure he doesn't get his hands on our family's most important relic: The Sword of Acorns. No doubt you remember seeing the sword when you were little. But what you never knew, is that the sword possesses incredible power. Should Julian get his hands on it, it could be the end for us all. But so long as it remains out of his reach and there are those willing to oppose him, then there is hope. The scroll inside the box will point you in the direction of the sword. If you can find the sword, then I know you will be able to stop Julian._ _Now, I will reveal another secret. Some years ago, I was visited by a being from another world. She appeared to me and said that she had foreseen that a warrior from the world she came from would appear and help you in your time of need. She never revealed the warrior's name to me, but she told me her name. She called herself Edena._

Austin drew in a sharp breath. "Edena," he whispered. Sally resumed reading:

 _I confess, at first I thought it was some kind of hoax. But her presence and overwhelming power convinced me she was indeed what she claimed to be. So, I enclose this knowledge to you. I know not whether this warrior has appeared by now, but I hope if he does, he will be of help to you._ _I have nothing more to write about, save for this: I love you with all my heart, my dear daughter. How I wish your mother and I could be there now. Never give up hope even in the darkest times. I wish you a happy life._ _Your Father,_ _Maximilian Acorn._

The letter dropped from Sally's hand as she dropped to her knees, sobbing. Austin knelt down and embraced her. She held on to him. As Austin comforted Sally, Myotis quietly let himself out, leaving them alone. After a few moments, Sally composed herself and stood up, picking up the letter.

"I can't believe it," Sally said. "I never expected this."

"Edena was here," Austin said. "She was here on Mobius."

"Edena. Isn't that the name of your kingdom," Sally asked.

"Yeah," Austin said. "But it also happens to be the name of the Goddess who created the kingdom."

"A...A Goddess," Sally gasped. "You know an actual Goddess?"

"Well, actually, she's an Entity," Austin said. "We just called her a Goddess and it stuck. She's very powerful."

"Stronger than Phoenix," Sally asked.

"She happens to be his mother, so, yes, much stronger," Austin replied.

"But, why did she come here," Sally wondered.

"Your father said she had foreseen a warrior coming to Mobius to help you," he said. "I think it's pretty obvious I'm that warrior."

"So, she knew you would come to Mobius someday," Sally said. "But, wouldn't that mean she would know about the events leading up to your arrival?"

"Not necessarily," Austin said. "Visions of the future aren't entirely accurate or forthcoming. And sometimes not everything is revealed. It's possible she didn't know about...Jill's death."

"Well, that explains a lot," Sally said. She looked at the box. "So it was Julayla who hid the box in there."

"Who's Julayla, anyway," Austin asked.

"She was my teacher," Sally explained. "She taught me so much when I was growing up. Sadly, she passed away years ago. That's probably why I never knew about this box. But it seems she hid it so I'd be able to find it." She glanced over the letter. "The Sword of Acorns. My father's old sword. I never would have guessed it had power."

"And it seems your father meant for you to find it," Austin said, glancing at the scroll still in the box. "Now the question is: What now?"

"That's obvious," Sally said. "If my father wanted me to find that sword, then I'm going to find it. If it is as powerful as he says, then it may give us an advantage over Robotnik. But more than that, that sword is a symbol of my family's rule. If I'm going to lead the Freedom Fighters, then that sword will be a great symbol to rally everyone around."

Austin nodded, placing his hand on the hilt of his own sword. "I hear what you're saying."

"Let's call everyone together," Sally said. "It looks like the emeralds aren't the only thing we'll be searching for."

End of Chapter Nineteen...


	20. Chapter 20

Healing Hearts Chapter Twenty

"So what's with the emergency meeting," Amy asked. "Were there some details we forgot to go over?"

"Actually," Sally replied, "this is something different." She nodded to Austin. He stepped forward and set a scroll on the table. "A little while ago, I discovered a box hidden in my hut. Inside, was a letter from my father. Also, in that box was this scroll." She tapped the parchment on the table.

"You said you found a letter from your father," Rotor asked. "The King?"

"That's right," Sally said. "He said...he told me he was visited by a being from another world. A being who foretold the coming of a warrior to help me in my time of need."

All eyes turned to Austin. "The being who met with Sally's father, was Edena, the Goddess who created my people and my kingdom."

"The Mother Goddess was here," Amber asked.

"That's right," Austin replied.

"Mother Goddess," Tails asked.

"It's the name my people gave her a long time ago," Austin explained. "A term of affection and respect because she created us. In a way, she is like a mother to us. In actuality, she's a very powerful Entity. But, as I told Sally, the title stuck."

"So, a Goddess appeared to our King and told him Austin would show up," Amy asked.

"She didn't specifically name me," Austin said. "Look, that's not important. What is important, is what the King wrote on that scroll." He sat down and turned the floor over to Sally.

"This scroll," Sally said, "reveals a way to find a long lost relic of my family. The Sword of Acorn. It seems the sword possesses incredible power. My father feared that if Robotnik gained possession of the sword it would be disastrous."

"If the sword is powerful, then he was wise to hide it," Myotis spoke up. "And now it seems you have been given an opportunity to reclaim your birthright."

"My thoughts exactly," Sally said. "I intend to find the sword. With it, we'll have a chance at stopping Robotnik. That's what my father intended. So, in the morning, I'm setting out to begin the search for the sword."

"But what about the Emeralds," Tails asked.

"With the additional help of Austin's allies, we'll have more than enough help with locating the Emeralds," Sally said. "Please, understand. This is something I have to do. It's...well..."

"A right of passage," Myotis offered.

"Thank you, Myotis," Sally said. "He's right. That's what this is. I'm going to find the sword."

"By yourself, though," Amy said. "It could be dangerous. You should at least take someone with you to watch your back."

"Already taken care of," Sally said. "Austin's going with me."

"Austin's pretty powerful," Rotor said. "Can we spare him from the search for the Emeralds?"

"As it is, Rotor," Austin said, "one of the others we're expecting, Allen, is just as powerful as I am. Trust me, you guys won't be lacking."

"So, that's the situation," Sally said. "I know this is abrupt, but it has to be done. The sword could be a big help to us. With it and the help of our new allies, as well as obtaining the Emeralds, we may finally have a chance to end this fight with Robotnik once and for all."

"If finding the sword is important to you, then so be it," Amber said. "What you say is true, however, keep this in mind, Sally: You're talking about a great deal of power. And power can just as easily be dangerous to those who try to use it with the best intentions. Please, be cautious."

"I understand," Sally said. "And thank you. Amy, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. What say you?"

"We're behind you, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "Go do what ya gotta do." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for understanding, everyone," Sally said. "Now, until I return, I'm leaving Bunnie in charge of the Freedom Fighters. Can you handle that, Bunnie?"

"I'll do my best, sugar," she said.

"Amber," Austin spoke up. "Can you take care of things for me?"

"Of course," Amber replied.

"Now, one other thing," Sally said. "We'll need transportation. Tails, can we borrow the Tornado?"

"Well, sure," Tails said. "But you don't how to fly it. Neither of you do."

"Think you can give us a crash course," Austin asked.

Tails sighed and stood up. "We'd better get started then."

The remainder of the day consisted of Tails teaching Sally and Austin how to pilot the Tornado.

"It's pretty basic, really," Tails said, showing them the controls. "I figured the time may come when someone besides me might have to fly the plane. Hence why I designed the controls to be simple and easy for anyone to use."

Sally nodded. "Seems simple enough. I think we'll manage just fine. Thank you, Tails."

"Sally," Tails said. "Do you think you'll be able to find the sword?"

"I have to try, Tails," Sally replied. "It's something I have to do."

"Well, I hope you succeed," Tails said.

"Oh, she will," Austin spoke up, going over the controls. "I have faith in her."

"So do I," Tails, said.

"Thanks, boys," Sally said, smiling. "Well, I think that about does it for the tutorial. We'll need to pack some supplies and get some bags packed."

"I'll be sure to pack my toothbrush," Austin said, grinning.

"Smart-Alec," Sally laughed.

A little while later, they had the supplies gathered and stored in the plane's cargo compartment.

"Should be enough to last us a good while," Austin said. "Now, the fun part: Packing."

He and Sally returned to her hut and began packing their bags. Sally picked up the scroll and tucked it in a side pocket.

"We can't forget this," she said. "It's our only clue." She then picked up Nicole. "And of course I can't forget you, old friend."

Nicole shimmered into view. "I don't know what help I could be on this mission, but I'll do my best."

"There's no telling where this scroll will lead us," Austin said. "Who's to say we may not require your computer expertise at some point."

"A valid point," Nicole agreed. "I have to admit, I'm a little excited."

Once again, Austin found himself amazed by Nicole's personality. She was definitely more than just a machine.

"I am, too," Sally said. "But we need to stay focused. Like Austin said, there's no telling where we'll end up. And we don't know who or what we may encounter along the way."

"We'll deal with whatever comes our way," Austin said.

"At least we have the search for the Emeralds covered," Sally said. "If we can get those before Robotnik, we could very well tip the odds in our favor."

"Hey, Sally," Austin said. "You told me that Sonic had used the Emeralds once to turn into some kind of Super form. Could it only work for him?"

"Actually, no," Sally said. "Knuckles, Tails, and even Shadow have used the Emeralds to turn super as well."

"What if you used them," Austin asked. "Or Amy, or even Bunnie?"

"Hm. You know, none of us have ever really tried that before," Sally said. "I'm not sure if it would work for us."

"Why not," Austin asked. "I know Knuckles and Shadow have some connection to the Chaos Force, but what about Sonic and Tails? Do either of them have that same connection?"

"Not that I know of," Sally replied. "To be honest, I never really understood how it works. There's so much about the Chaos Force we don't know about."

"Still, could you imagine," Austin said. "You and Amy going super? That would be pretty awesome."

Sally laughed. But, deep down, she had always wondered what it would be like. She recalled the times Sonic had turned super and it had been an amazing sight. What if she could do that? Or Amy? Or anyone else for that matter?

"What if you used the Chaos Force," Sally pondered aloud. "I can't even begin to imagine how much more powerful you'd become."

"I don't want to think about it," Austin said. "I'm strong enough. Too much power is just too dangerous and can easily corrupt someone, even me. I have to be careful with the power I possess and not be tempted to misuse it."

"Fair enough," Sally said. "I've seen power corrupt people before."

Austin nodded. So had he. In fact, a part of his family history was a good reminder that no one was infallible. And it scared him. He could just as easily fall to the dark side if he wasn't careful.

"Well," he said aloud. "I'm all packed. How about you?"

"Done," she said, closing her pack. She gazed out the window. Evening had set in and the stars were already starting to come out. "We might want to think about turning in early tonight so we can get an early start in the morning."

"Good idea," Austin agreed. "The sooner we find the sword the better."

"I might have to take you up on your offer for sword lessons," Sally said. "If I'm going to claim it, I'll need to know how to properly wield it."

"No problem," Austin said. "I can teach you a few things."

They set their bags next to the door, ready to be packed up in the morning. Sally turned and suddenly found herself in Austin's arms.

"So," he said, smiling. "How about a little intimacy before we turn in for the night?"

Sally smiled back. "Mm. Sounds good." She glanced over at Nicole. "Nicole, could you..."

"Say no more," the A.I. responded, smiling. "I'll see you in the morning." She shimmered and disappeared.

Austin then picked Sally up and carried her over to the bed.

Night had settled in. The village was peaceful as everyone slept soundly. However, someone was out and about. Clad totally in black to blend in with the shadows, Rouge snuck through the village undetected. Silently, she made her way towards the hut belonging to Sally. She knew the emerald was being kept there. Earlier, she had explained her plan to Shadow and Omega. She would wait and sneak in under the cover of darkness and help herself to the emerald. Shadow had agreed to the plan, though Omega grumbled about not taking the direct approach.

Now, she stood right under the window leading into the hut. Standing, she peered inside. Sally was sound asleep and...

"What the," Rouge gasped in surprise.

Lying next to her, was the red haired human she had seen earlier. Was Sally involved...with a human? Rouge couldn't believe her eyes. Just what was going on? She shook her head. She had a mission to accomplish. She carefully lifted the window and opened it. Quietly, she climbed through. Inside, Rouge glanced around. Now, where was the emerald? She snuck over to the wardrobe. If she were a betting woman, she'd bet it would probably be in there. She opened the doors and looked inside. A faint green glow greeted her.

She smiled. Bingo! Sitting there on the shelf was the emerald. She reached inside and grabbed it. She took a moment to admire it, then she stuffed it into a pouch tied to her outfit. Shutting the doors, she stealthily snuck back to the window and climbed out, closing it behind her.

"Sleep tight, lovebirds," she whispered. "And thanks for the emerald."

Rouge made her way back towards the tunnel entrance. Suddenly, she tensed and looked around. For a moment, she thought she had seen something. Shrugging, she continued on. Something moved off to her right. She glanced around but saw nothing. Was she imagining things? She turned back around...and found a tall, pale figure standing before her, staring at her with burning, crimson eyes.

"So, a thief," he said, his voice chilling her blood. "That emerald doesn't belong to you."

Rouge turned and ran in the opposite direction. She glanced back over her shoulder to see if he was pursuing her. He wasn't there. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slowed down and was planning to double back, when she felt a cold hand grab her arm in a vice-like grip. She looked up to see the pale figure again. How had he caught up with her so fast? She struggled but couldn't pull free of his iron grip. The figure pulled her close and she found herself staring into his eyes. They burned with an unnatural light.

"Don't struggle," he whispered.

Rouge ceased her struggles and began to calm down. She couldn't explain why. A part of her mind screamed at her to get away, and yet she couldn't summon the strength to resist. All she could do was listen to his voice.

"Give me the emerald," the voice commanded.

Rouge tried to fight the command, but, to her horror, her hand reached into the pouch and took out the emerald. The pale figure held his hand out and she set the emerald into his palm.

"Now, sleep," the voice whispered to her.

Rouge suddenly felt an overwhelming weariness sneak over her and she collapsed into the figure's arms.

Knock! Knock!

Sally stirred into wakefulness. She stared blearily at the door.

"Who in the world," she murmured.

"What's...is someone at the door," Austin asked, waking up.

Sally got up and slipped on her robe. Tying it, she went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Myotis, the emerald in one hand, a limp figure in his arms.

"Myotis," Sally gasped.

"What's going on?" Austin came up behind her and noticed the figure in Myotis' arms. "Whoa! Who's that," he asked.

Myotis pulled the black mask off and revealed the figure's identity.

"Rouge," Sally said. "She's not..."

"She's merely sleeping," Myotis assured her. "I caught her trying to sneak out with this." He handed Sally the emerald.

"She actually snuck in here," Austin asked. "Damn. I should have sensed her. Good thing you were on guard duty, Myotis."

"I should have known Shadow and his crew wouldn't give up so easily," Sally said. "Thanks, Myotis. Now, what do we do with Rouge?"

"I will take her out of the village and return her to her team," Myotis said. "In the meantime, you two go back to sleep. You have an early start in the morning."

"Of course," Sally said. "Thanks again, Myotis. Good night."

Myotis bowed and then left, carrying Rouge away. Sally shut the door and returned the emerald back to the wardrobe.

"That was rather careless of us," Sally said, shutting the doors. "Let's just hope they won't try anything again. We'll have to warn the others to keep a close eye on things while we're gone."

Austin nodded. "At least we still have the emerald. I'm pretty sure that Team Dark will probably concentrate on the other emeralds after this fiasco."

"All the same, in the morning, I'm going to have Tails put it in a safe and hidden place," Sally said, climbing back into bed. "Now, I'm ready to get back to sleep."

She snuggled up next to him and he placed his arm around her, holding her close. Soon they fell asleep.

Outside the village, Shadow and Omega were waiting for Rouge to return.

"I wonder how she's doing," Shadow said.

"WE SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER," Omega said.

"This is a stealth operation," Shadow replied. "If we went with her that would have attracted too much attention."

"I WOULD HAVE NO COMPLAINTS," Omega said, guns cocking.

"Not everything can be solved with guns and cannons," Shadow said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING," Omega asked, sounding horrified.

Shadow was about to respond when he heard something. "I think Rouge is back," he said.

He watched the area where he had heard the noise. After a few moments, he saw no sign of Rouge.

"Rouge," Shadow called out. No answer.

Frowning, he stood up and made his way over to the spot, Omega following him. Shadow parted the bushes and gasped. Lying on the ground was Rouge.

"Rouge," Shadow said, dropping to his knees. He lifted Rouge's head and checked her over.

"IS SHE FUNCTIONING," Omega asked.

"She's alive," Shadow replied. "It looks like she's asleep. Rouge! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Rouge stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze fixed on Shadow and Omega.

"S-Shadow," she whispered. Then she suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down, Rouge," Shadow said. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"I...don't know," Rouge said. "I remember getting into Knothole and getting the emerald, then...it's all a blank. I don't even know how I got back out here." She reached into her belt pouch and found nothing. "Great. And the emerald's gone, too."

"You must have been discovered," Shadow said.

"I don't remember being caught," Rouge said. "I only remember..." _Red eyes burning into her! A chilling voice commanding her! An iron-cold grip! A pale visage!_ "Oh, God, no!" Rouge collapsed to the ground, shivering. "Please, don't make me go back in there," she pleaded. "I-I can't..." She sobbed hysterically.

Shadow stared in surprise. Rouge was usually so composed and cool. And yet here she was, shivering and afraid. What had happened in Knothole?

"It's alright," he said. "I won't make you go back there."

Rouge began to calm down. She stopped shivering and sat up, trying to compose herself.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't recall what happened, in there, but, it was something...scary." She shuddered. "So, what now?"

"Well, we're not getting the emerald now," Shadow said. "They'll probably be on guard. We'll deal with that later, I suppose. For now, we'll concentrate on the others and then come back to this one later." He noticed Rouge seemed relieved by that suggestion. Once again, he wondered just what had happened.

"By the way," Rouge said. "You remember those humans we saw with the Freedom Fighters?"

"What about them," Shadow asked.

"Well, it seems Sally is shacking up with the red haired guy," Rouge said.

"What," Shadow said, surprise etched on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, absolutely," Rouge said. "They were cozying up together in bed."

"I...was not expecting that," Shadow said. "Anyway, let's get out of here. We need to report in and get the locations of the other emeralds."

They made their way back to their G.U.N. transport. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. After the transport took off and was out of sight, Myotis returned to the entrance to Knothole, satisfied there would be no further trouble from Shadow and his team.

 _The Next Morning..._

"And there we go," Austin said, closing the storage compartment. "Everything's all packed up."

It was still early morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Sally stifled a yawn. She really didn't like getting up early, despite the fact she was used to doing so over the years. She looked up as they were joined by Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Amber, Darren and Myotis.

"Morning, everyone," Sally greeted. "Come to see us off?"

"Of course," Amy said. "You honestly didn't think we'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you?"

"We appreciate that," Austin said. "You guys gonna be alright without us?"

"Oh, we'll manage," Darren said.

"By the way, we had a guest last night," Sally said. "It was Rouge. She tried to steal the emerald."

"Typical," Amy said.

"Fortunately, Myotis caught her," Sally continued. "And retrieved the emerald. That being said, Tails, I'd like you to hide the emerald someplace safe."

She handed him the emerald. Tails took it and nodded. "No problem, Sally. I'll find a good place to hide it."

"I wish we could stay and greet Allan and the others, but, we really should get going," Austin said. "Will you fill them in when they arrive, Amber?"

"Of course," Amber said. She hugged him. "Be careful and good luck." She turned her attention to Sally. "Good luck, Sally. I hope you find the sword." She leaned down and hugged her. "And keep an eye on my cousin."

"I will," Sally said. She then hugged Amy, Tails and Bunnie goodbye, while Austin bid goodbye to Darren and Myotis.

"You look after Sally and don't let anything happen to her," Amy warned Austin.

"I promise, Amy," Austin said. "Good luck with the emeralds, everyone. And give my regards to Allan, Serena and Neo when they get here."

Austin and Sally took their seats in the Tornado. After they were buckled up, Sally started the plane. Once the engines were going, she and Austin waved goodbye to their friends and then the plane took off.

"Well, there they go," Darren said.

"Let's get ready to greet our friends," Amber said. "As soon as they arrive, we'll need to plan and move out as soon as possible."

"I agree, sugar," Bunnie said. "Ya'll can bet Robotnik's not gonna waste any time."

The sun had risen and the Freedom Fighters stood waiting for the arrival of their allies. It wasn't long before there was a flash of flames and Phoenix appeared along with three humans. Amy eyed the newcomers as they approached the group. Amber stepped forward and greeted them.

"Allan, I'm glad you could make it," Amber said.

Allan was the same height as Austin and had a slight muscular build and slight tan. He had green eyes and sandy-brown hair. Strapped to his back was a sword. He shook Amber's hand.

"Hello, Amber," he said.

The girl who had shown up with them, rushed forward and embraced Amber, nearly driving the air out of her.

"Amber! It's so good to see you," she said, happily.

"Hello, Serena," Amber gasped.

Amy had to admit, Serena was quite stunning. She had long, shimmering magenta hair, dazzling violet eyes, and smooth tanned skin. Maybe it was her imagination, but Amy could swear she seemed to have a glow about her.

"So, where's Austin," Serena asked. "I heard he has a special someone in his life and I'd like to meet her."

"I'm afraid he's not here right now," Amber said. "He and Sally both left earlier. They're searching for a sword of power that belonged to Sally's father."

"Awww," Serena pouted. "I was so looking forward to seeing them."

"I'm sure we'll see them soon enough," Neo, the third member of the group, said.

Amy studied him. He was pretty pale and had short black hair. His eyes were a dull grey color and his expression rather somber. Where Serena dressed in bright colors, Neo was dressed in dark, drab colors. They were total opposites of each other. Amy remembered Austin had said they were from kingdoms of light and shadow.

"So," Allen said, addressing Bunnie and the other Mobians. "You must be the Freedom Fighters."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Bunnie said. "I'm Bunnie, actin' leader of the Freedom Fighters until Sally returns. This is Rotor, Antoine, Tails, Amy and Knuckles."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Serena said, hugging each and everyone.

"Serena's an affectionate person," Amber said.

"I figured as much," Bunnie said.

Amy actually hadn't minded much. Serena's hug had been so warm. She had only just met her but already she liked her.

"Now then," Allan said. "Phoenix told us what was going on regarding this Robotnik person and the Chaos Emeralds. From what I've gathered, these emeralds would be big trouble in the hands of this mad man."

"We already found one," Bunnie said. "Show 'em, Tails."

The young fox held out the emerald for all to see.

"So, that's a Chaos Emerald," Neo said, peering closely at it. "To think such a small object could hold so much power."

"And there are six more, right," Serena asked, her eyes matching the shimmer of the emerald.

"That's right," Bunnie said. "And, unfortunately, it's not just us and Robotnik lookin' for these sparklers. Another group is searchin' for 'em, too."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we get them first," Allan said. "By the way, do we know where to find the remaining emeralds?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Knuckles spoke up. He brought out the map and pointed out the marked areas. "This is where we'll find them."

"Our plan is to split up into groups and search for them," Amber said. "Since one of the locations is water, Darren will be partnered with Rotor."

"Got it," Darren said.

"Bunnie and I will take this location," Amber continued. "It's a large forest, bigger even than this one."

"Apparently, there's supposed to be a temple in those woods," Bunnie said. "That's a good place to begin our search."

"Myotis and Antoine will be going to this area," Amber said. "Since this area will be dark caverns, Myotis' nocturnal abilities will come in handy there. Antoine, will this be a problem for you?"

"Um, exploring a dark cave," Antoine said, nervously. "Non, non, it is not ze problem."

"We could partner you up with someone else, if you'd like," Amber offered.

"It will be fine," Antoine assured her. "Please, continue."

"Okay," Amber said. "Now, Allan, you and Knuckles will take this spot. It's a mountain area, so I hope you're up for a little spelunking."

"Not a problem," Allan said.

"I can handle a little mountain climbing," Knuckles assured her.

"Well, be careful, all the same," Bunnie said. "I heard there was an active volcano in those mountains."

"That could complicate things," Knuckles said.

"Next," Amber said. "Serena and Amy. Your emerald's location is a place called Casino Night Zone. It's apparently run by Robotnik so you'll need to exercise caution."

"No problem," Amy said.

"I think we can handle that," Serena added.

"That leaves Neo and Tails," Amber said. "Your emerald is located here. I don't know what's out there, so you'll be going in blind, I'm afraid."

"We'll manage," Tails said. "The Freedom Fighters have often gone in with little to no Intel."

Neo nodded. "I think we'll do alright."

"Well, then," Amber said. "That's it. Everyone has their assigned locations. I can fly Bunnie to our location. The rest of you will be dropped off by Tails in the Tornado X-1."

"If I may, Amber," Knuckles said. He pulled out six gold rings. "These are warp rings. They're programmed to automatically return you to Knothole Village. Use them once you've located an emerald."

"Handy," Amy said, pocketing the ring.

"Alright," Amber said. "This is it everyone. This world and all of it's inhabitants are counting on us. So let's get out there and find those emeralds."

"Be careful everyone," Bunnie said. "And good luck."

A few moments later, Amber flew off, carrying Bunnie towards their destination. The X-1 lifted off shortly after and zoomed away from Knothole. Two quests were now in motion, each one determining the fate Mobius and it's inhabitants.

End of Chapter Twenty...


	21. Chapter 21

Healing Hearts Chapter Twenty-One

"So, any idea where we're going," Austin yelled over the roar of the plane engines.

"I'm following the scroll's directions," Sally shouted back. "According to it, we need to travel this way!"

Austin nodded and sat back in the plane seat, the wind whipping through his hair. They had been flying for several hours, the sun high in the sky. Trees and hills passed under them as they flew over. He had dozed for a little while during the flight and was now wide awake. He wondered just what awaited them. Would they find the sword when they arrived at their destination? Somehow, he doubted it would be that easy. If the sword had extraordinary properties, then the King would make sure it couldn't be found too easily.

"We're almost there," Sally shouted.

Austin looked as the plane began to descend. A large wooded area surrounded by a small range of mountains spread out below them. Sally pushed on the control and set the plane down in a large clearing, not too far from the mountains. Austin climbed out and jumped to the ground. Turning, he reached up and helped Sally down.

"Why, thank you," she said, as her feet touched the ground. She looked around, her eyes settling on the mountains. "I think our best bet is to start our search there."

Austin gazed at the mountains. They weren't gigantic like most other mountains, but still, there were probably lots of caverns to explore.

"It might take us a while to search this place," he said.

"Well, then, we'd better get started," Sally said. "We should reach them by late afternoon if we set a good pace."

Austin shouldered his pack and handed Sally her's. Then they set off through the trees, making their way towards their destination.

As Austin and Sally trekked through the woods, they were unaware of several individuals watching from the trees.

"There they are, just like he said."

The one who had spoken was a female fox with red fur and brown hair, dressed in a black tank-top shirt and black pants. Her name was Fiona, a former Freedom Fighter. Next to her was her team, the Suppression Squad. They comprised of Sgt. Simian, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, and Flying Frog.

"And here I thought this would be a wild goose chase," Fiona said.

"So what are we waiting for," Lightning asked. "Let's take them."

"Negative, soldier," Simian grunted. "Our orders are to observe for now and wait for our commanding officer to show up."

"Can we knock it off with the military terms," Lightning said. "We're not in the army."

"He's right, though," Fiona spoke up. "For now, we watch and wait."

"Wonder what they're looking for," Flying Frog said, grinning.

"Who knows," Fiona said. "What I want to know is, why is Sally hanging with a human? And just who is he, anyway?"

"I'm certain we'll find out soon enough," Predator Hawk said, watching their quarry. "Still, I wish our benefactor had given us more details."

"Agreed," Simian said. "I prefer going into a mission with proper Intel."

"Can it," Fiona snapped. "They're getting ahead of us. Let's move."

They silently followed after Austin and Sally, keeping to the trees.

Austin stopped abruptly and glanced around.

"Something wrong," Sally asked, noticing his reaction.

"I don't know," Austin said, eyes scanning the area. "For a moment it felt like we were being watched."

Sally followed his gaze but saw nothing. Still, that didn't necessarily mean anything. If Austin had sensed something, then chances were there may very well be something out there.

"Let's keep moving," Austin said. "But stay on your guard. I've got a bad feeling."

Sally nodded and kept walking, Austin right behind her, constantly watching for trouble. After a little while, they finally reached the base of the mountain.

"Let's take a lunch break before we tackle this mountain," Sally suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Austin said, unpacking some sandwiches.

As they sat there eating, Austin gazed up at the rocky formation before them.

"We'll need to see if there's some sort of cave around here," he said.

Sally nodded. "If the sword is here, then more than likely it would be hidden inside the mountain."

"Does the scroll mention anything about a cave or cavern of some kind," Austin asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Sally said. "The scroll's pretty vague. It only pointed us to this location. I imagine Daddy didn't want the sword to be found so easily."

"That was wise of him," Austin said. "A sword of power would be dangerous in the wrong hands. And we're not even sure just how powerful the sword is."

"Powerful enough to make my father hide it from Robotnik," Sally replied. She stood up and shouldered her pack. "So, you ready?"

"Let's do this," Austin said, picking up his own pack.

They made their way up a path leading towards the mountain. They searched around the base first, seeking any openings or caves. Austin glanced up and spotted a ledge with a cave entrance.

"Sally! I found an entrance," he called out, pointing up.

Sally joined him and glanced up. "Alright," she said. "Let's get climbing."

Austin halted her and then picked her up. His wings appeared and he flapped upwards. Within a few seconds they reached the ledge and Austin sat her down.

"Or, we could fly up," Austin said, grinning.

He pulled out two lanterns and handed one to her. "Let's do some exploring," he said, switching it on.

With their lanterns lit, they entered the cave.

"Did you see that," Lightning Lynx gasped.

Fiona nodded, unable to speak. Watching from their hiding spot, she and her team had just witnessed Austin's transformation.

"He's not human," she whispered. "What is he? I've never seen anything like that before."

"This could complicate things," Predator Hawk said.

"So he's not human," Lightning said. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Never underestimate an unknown target," Sgt. Simian said.

"So what do we do," Flying Frog asked, still grinning. "That's the Million Dollar question, isn't it?"

Fiona remained silent, pondering what to do. She wasn't sure just what this might do to their plan. Without any information to go on, moving in against an unknown factor would be foolish. Who knew what Sally's companion was capable of? The guy had a sword with him and she knew it wasn't just for decoration. Not only that, but somehow, despite their best efforts to remain undetected, the mystery man seemed to have noticed their presence, indicating he had some powerful senses.

"We're going to wait," she spoke aloud. "Sooner or later they'll come back out. And when they do, we'll jump them and take them by surprise. I'll deal with Sally. You four subdue her friend. Think you can handle that?"

"No problem," Lightning said, as Sgt. Simian cracked his knuckles. "I think between the four of us we can manage it."

Fiona nodded and then turned her attention back to the cave. Hopefully, by the time it came to the ambush, their leader would show up. If anything, he could handle this mystery man.

 _Crystal Lake..._

"Look at that," Darren said, admiring the vast lake, crystal clear and sparkling in the sunlight. "Beautiful."

Rotor stood beside him, gazing out over the water. They had just been dropped off by Tails and were preparing to begin their search for the emerald. The lake was huge and seemed to stretch for miles. No doubt it was also very deep.

"Crystal Lake," Rotor said. "One of the few places on Mobius untouched by Robotnik. Let's hope it stays that way. Now, where do we start?"

"If the emerald is here, it's gotta be underwater," Darren surmised. "Meaning, we're going for a swim."

He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his swim shorts on. He strapped his trident to his back and removed his shoes.

"Ready," he asked Rotor.

"Ready when you are," he replied.

Together, they walked into the water and began swimming out into deeper waters. After going several feet out, Darren peered down into the crystal clear depths.

"Let's check out the bottom," he suggested.

Rotor nodded and then they dived underwater.

The water closed around them as they plunged deeper. Around them, various fish swam past them, darting away as they came close. Darren marveled at the underwater domain. Because of his Atlantian heritage, he had always felt at home in the water. Gazing around, he watched for the tell-tale sparkle of the Chaos Emerald. Rotor swam a little ways from Darren to search one side of the area. For a second, he thought he'd seen something flash. Could it be the emerald? He swam down further, the shining object getting closer. Rotor reached out and grabbed it. Pulling it free of the wet sand, he brought it closer for a look...and felt disappointed. It was just a crystalline rock. Not the emerald. Dropping the rock, he turned to swim back towards Darren, unaware of the metallic tentacle snaking out from the sand. Rotor was just a few feet away from Darren when something grabbed his foot. He tried to call out as he was yanked backwards into the depths.

Darren was checking out some rock outcroppings, peering into crevices, hoping to find the emerald. Nothing. This was going to take a while. Suddenly, he tensed. Something felt wrong. The currents had been disturbed by something huge. Whirling around, he spotted Rotor in the clutches of a large tentacle...and it was metallic, too. He also saw seven more metal tentacles emerge from the sand. Darren wasted no time. Reaching around, he grabbed his trident and dived after Rotor, cutting through the water like a missile.

Rotor struggled against the cold, metal grip. But the tentacle only tightened it's hold, squeezing him. Rotor felt the air escaping from his lungs. He could last underwater for a while, but he needed air none the less. He continued to fight it, pulling and straining, hoping to get a little leeway, just enough to slip free and get to the surface. Then, just when it seemed like he wouldn't make it, something swam into view. It was Darren! He charged at the tentacle and lashed out, striking the metal appendage with his trident.

A muffled clang sounded and the tentacle loosened it's grip on Rotor. Seizing his chance, Rotor slipped from the tentacle's grasp and swam up towards the surface. Darren, meanwhile, found himself facing the eight tentacles. They lashed out, trying to grab him. He darted through water, swimming around the incoming appendages. Any that got close enough, he fended off with his trident. Down below, he noted the tentacles were emerging from the lake bottom. Something was buried in the sand. Whatever it was, it had to be the source of the appendages.

Diving down, he made his way towards the spot where the tentacles converged. The tentacles followed after him, as if sensing his intentions. Darren put on a burst of speed and managed to get a few feet ahead of his pursuers. He pointed his trident at the spot on the river bed and unleashed a bolt of blue energy. The attack struck, stirring up sand and silt. Something big erupted from the sand and Darren caught a brief glimpse before it was obscured by the silt. Taking the opportunity, he swam towards the surface to join up with Rotor.

Rotor had surfaced and took in a big lungful of air. Gasping, he tread water and peered down into the lake. He could see Darren fending off the tentacles. After a few moments, he swam down towards the bottom of the lake and sent a blast of energy at the river bed. The next thing he saw was a large object emerging and then the disturbed silt hid it from view. Then Rotor saw Darren swimming back up towards him. Soon, he broke the surface, gasping.

"You okay," Darren asked Rotor.

"Fine, thanks to you," he replied. "What was that?"

Suddenly, the eight tentacles broke the surface, thrashing and cutting the air.

"I think we're about to find out," Darren said.

They watched as a large cylindrical shape rose up. The cylinder opened and revealed a humanoid shape inside. It was a feminine shaped robot with metallic tendrils trailing down from the head. The body was curved, with two arms and no legs past the torso, but rather several metal tentacles, all connected to the larger squid-like body. A womanly face with glowing green eyes and dark-blue metal lips stared at Darren and Rotor. The robot smiled coldly.

"That was rather naughty of you," she said, addressing Darren. "Scratching up my tentacles and then hitting me with that energy bolt. Have you no respect for a lady's appearance?"

"Who are you," Darren demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners," she said. "I am SCYLLA." She bowed to them. "I serve Dr. Robotnik."

"Yeah, I figured that already," Darren said.

"What do you want here," Rotor asked.

"Why the same thing you want," SCYLLA replied. "The Chaos Emerald."

"Not happening," Darren said. "We're getting that emerald!"

"We'll see about that," SCYLLA said.

The cylinder closed around her and the giant squid body raised it's tentacles, ready to attack.

"Nothing can ever be easy," Darren growled. Wielding his trident, he prepared himself for the incoming attack.

 _Elsewhere..._

Austin and Sally continued their trek through the cave. The going was easy and the path straight, with no side tunnels. Still, it seemed to go on forever.

"I wonder how far this cave goes," Sally said, echoing Austin's own thoughts.

"Hopefully we're getting closer to wherever the sword is hidden," Austin replied.

Assuming, of course, it was even here. That he kept to himself, not wanting to dash Sally's hopes. After a few more feet, Sally called a halt.

"Let's rest for a minute," she suggested. "I feel like we've been going for miles."

"For all we know, we have," Austin said.

They sat down and leaned back against the cave wall. Austin pulled out a canteen and took a drink, Sally following suit. As they sat there in the dim light of the cave, Austin thought back to his earlier suspicions of being watched. He hadn't felt anything since they had entered the cave. Either he had been paranoid or whoever was watching had remained outside and might be waiting for them.

"We'll need to be cautious when we leave here," he spoke aloud.

Sally looked up at him. "You still think someone was watching us?"

"I've learned to trust my instincts over the years," he said. "I don't think anyone followed us in here. But..."

"We could have company waiting outside," Sally finished. "Great. This is all we need."

"One step at a time," Austin said, standing up. "Let's see what we can find in here." He held his hand out and helped her to her feet.

Picking up their lanterns, they continued onwards. Further into the tunnel, they came to a dead end. Sally moaned in despair.

"Seriously," Austin said. "A dead end,"

Sally said. "And we saw no other tunnels along the way." She slammed her palm on the rock wall. It remained as it was, as if mocking them. "We came all this way and for nothing."

"Now, now," Austin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "There might be other caves around here. Let's make our way back to the exit and we'll regroup."

"I suppose you're right," Sally sighed. "I...Oh, my gosh. Austin, look!"

Austin watched as Sally went over to the inner wall of the cave. She shone her lantern on the rock surface. Austin peered at the wall and noticed something. There was a carved image on the wall. And it looked like an acorn.

"My father must have carved this," Sally exclaimed, excitement tinging her voice. "There must be something behind this wall."

Austin placed his hand on the wall and then rapped his fist against it. He heard a slight hollow noise.

"I think you're right," he said. "There might be a chamber beyond here." He ran his hand along the wall, searching. "Hopefully there's some button or switch to open the way." He pressed against several spots and rocks jutting out. Finally, he stopped. "Nothing," he said. "If there is a chamber past here, then the door's well hidden."

Sally stared at the wall, mind racing. The sword could be just on the other side. They had to get in there.

"Could you break through," she asked.

"That's pretty thick rock," Austin said. "And I could cause the tunnel to collapse if I use that much power to break through. There has to be a way in."

Sally backed away from the wall, staring up and down, hoping to find some clue. She didn't notice the stalagmite behind her until she bumped into it. The rock formation moved and then a loud scarping noise filled the air. The wall in front of them slid aside, dust stirring.

"Well, how about that," Austin said. "Nicely done, Sally."

"Talk about an accidental discovery," Sally said. She walked over and gazed at the opening before them. "Let's take a look."

They entered the doorway and traversed the tunnel. It wasn't long before they entered a chamber. And there, just in front of them, resting on a pedestal, was the Sword of Acorn!

End of Chapter Twenty-One...


	22. Chapter 22

Healing Hearts Chapter Twenty-Two

"I don't believe it," Austin gasped.

"The sword," Sally said. "It's actually here."

They stared at the pedestal just a few feet in front of them. And laying there was the Sword of Acorn. The royal heirloom of Sally's family. They had found it.

"Well, go on," Austin prompted her. "Go claim your birthright."

Sally nodded and made her way over to the pedestal. She halted in front of it and gazed at the sword. It reflected the lantern light as she looked it over. It looked just as she remembered it. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand on the sword. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she lifted it off it's resting place. Austin watched as Sally picked up the blade. He couldn't believe they had found the sword that easily. But, he wasn't going to complain, and he knew Sally wouldn't either. He was about to speak when he noticed Sally's shoulders slump.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"It's not the sword," she whispered.

"Wait, what," Austin exclaimed.

She turned around, a depressed look on her face. "It's not the sword. It's a fake."

"No way," Austin protested. "It can't be."

She held it out to him. Austin took the sword and studied it. Then he saw she was right. The sword was a fake. Having wielded a sword for years, he knew a forgery when he saw it. Not only that, but there was also one key element missing: He couldn't sense any power coming from the sword. If this had been the actual sword, then he should have felt something.

"Oh, Sally," he said. "I'm sorry."

Sally sat down by the pedestal. She sighed and resisted the urge to cry. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy," she lamented.

Austin sat down next to her, sword still in hand. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"For a moment, I thought it had been that easy, too," he said, looking at the fake sword.

"So that's it," Sally said. "Our search ends here."

"What are you talking about," Austin asked. "So we found a fake sword. We'll just keep looking."

"Where," Sally said. "We have no more clues to tell us where to look! The scroll certainly isn't going to help us now!" She covered her face, tears falling from her eyes. "Why? Why would my father leave me with so little information and a fake sword? Did he think I wasn't worthy of it?"

"Hey, c'mon," Austin spoke up sternly. "Don't say that! Now you listen to me, Sally. I may not have known your father, but I know for a fact he would never think such a thing about you. You're more than worthy. In the brief time I've known you, I've seen you lead your team with courage and fortitude. You're friends all care about you and trust you. I'd say you are worthy of that sword."

"Thanks," Sally said, wiping her eyes and smiling at him. "I appreciate that. But that still doesn't change the fact we've hit a dead end. There are no more clues for us to follow."

"There's got to be something," he insisted.

He looked around the cavern, hoping to spot something that might be a clue. But all he saw was rock and more rock. He stifled his frustration and then glanced down at the fake sword in his hand. Why would the King leave a fake here? To throw off anyone who tried to take it should they find it? No, that couldn't be it. Someone would have to know it was here in the first place. So why...Then it hit him!

"Sally! This sword is the clue," he said aloud.

"What," Sally asked.

"This sword," Austin said, holding it out to her. "I think this is a clue. I'll bet you're father left it to point you in the right direction to the real Sword of Acorn."

Sally took the sword and studied it. Could Austin be right? Was this a clue? She turned it over in her hands, searching for anything. Some writing or symbols that might mean something. As she studied it, she suddenly noticed something. The hilt had a small panel built into it. It was barely noticeable in the dim light, but now, as she peered closer, she spotted it.

"I found something," she said. "Looks like the hilt might be hollow." She tried to pry it open but couldn't get a good hold.

"Here. Try this," Austin said, passing her his sword.

Taking it, Sally stuck the tip of the blade into the panel and pried it open. The hatch squeaked as it came loose. Handing the sword back to Austin, she looked inside and saw two parchments. She reached in and pulled them out.

"You were right," she said. "This sword was a clue. Or rather, it held the clue." She opened one of the parchments and looked it over. "It's from my father," she said. "Listen:

 _Sally, if you're reading this, then it means you found the scroll I left you. First, let me start by apologizing for the false sword you no doubt discovered. It was a necessary precaution should someone else be searching for the Sword of Acorn. The sword is ancient and has been in our family for generations. While we were careful to keep it's power a secret to all but our family and a few trusted confidantes, there was always the risk someone could find out about it. Which is why I hid the sword and set up these clues to follow. The parchments you now hold consists of a map, or rather, part of a map that will reveal the location of the sword. I hid the other map pieces in other locations. You will need all those pieces to find it. This letter will also point you in the direction of the next map piece. Don't give up on your search, daughter. It will be a trying journey, but, if the Goddess Edena was correct with her vision, then you'll no doubt have someone there to help you. I wish you the best of luck. I know you'll succeed. Your father, Maximilian Acorn."_

Sally fell quiet as she finished reading the letter.

"You okay," Austin asked.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I should never have doubted my father."

"So, it seems we're looking for a map to find the real sword," Austin mused.

"Looks that way," Sally replied, glancing at the piece of map in her hand. She pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, scan this paper, please."

"Right away, Sally," the A.I. replied.

"Why scan it," Austin asked.

"Something my father said in his letter got me to thinking," she said, as Nicole scanned the parchment. "There's a good chance someone may know about the sword. Let's not forget you suspected we were being followed. That being said, I'm going to burn this parchment to ensure that if there is someone tailing us, then they don't get this map."

"So you'll have Nicole scan it and store it in her files," Austin said. "Good idea. I trust no one but you can access her files?"

"That's right," Sally said. "And just in case someone does manage to gain access, I'm giving Nicole orders to erase the information. At the very least, I can prevent others from finding the sword, even if it means I can't."

Austin nodded. He was proud of her. She was showing initiative and planning out contingencies. Now more than ever, he knew she was worthy to inherit the sword. After Nicole finished scanning it, Sally used her lantern to set fire to the parchment. In a few moments, the paper was reduced to ashes, it's secret lost with it.

"Well, there's not much else to do here," Sally said. She folded the letter from her father and tucked it inside her pack. "Time to go."

They turned and exited the cavern. They backtracked down the tunnel, making their way towards the exit. Soon the cave's opening came into view. There was still some light from outside meaning night had yet to set in. Just as they made it to the exit, Austin held out his hand and halted Sally.

"Let me go out first," he said. "Just in case we do have company waiting for us."

Sally shook her head. "I'm not going to hide in here and let you risk your life. We go together."

Austin smiled. "Alright. Together."

They stepped outside, noting the sun was starting to set. Standing at the ledge's edge, Austin peered down, searching for any sign of others.

"I don't see anything," he said. "But I still feel like we're being watched."

"Let's get down there and head for the Tornado," Sally said. "Hopefully, we can make it and avoid any trouble."

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to be that lucky," Austin muttered.

They touched down on the ground. As soon as Sally was out of his arms, Austin immediately went on guard, watching the surrounding area. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword. The sense of being watched had intensified.

"Let's go," Sally said, also on guard.

They moved cautiously through the trees, both looking around, watching for anything suspicious. Austin was also listening. No matter how stealthy someone was, he could still hear giveaways: breathing, heart beats, footsteps. Someone was out there. The walk back to the Tornado was a tense one. But so far, no one had made a move against them. Soon, the Tornado came into view several yards ahead of them. Just as Sally and Austin began to think they had been paranoid, their pursuers struck. Something big and bulky fell from the trees and tackled Austin. He gasped as he was forced to the ground.

"Austin," Sally yelled.

She ran to help him, only to be seized from behind. She felt someone lock her arms behind her back in a painful grip. A voice spoke right against her ear.

"Hey, Princess. Long time no see."

Sally recognized that voice. "Hello, Fiona," Sally bit out.

"Glad you remember me," Fiona said, a cruel smile on her face. "By the way, how's Tails? Is he still moping about me?"

Sally's blood boiled at that. She remembered the day Fiona had not only betrayed the Freedom Fighters, but had also hurt Tails, both physically and mentally. Fiona looked up towards her team.

"Haul him up to his feet, Sgt.," she said. "Let's get a good look at him."

Simian reached down and picked Austin up. The Edenian slumped in his grasp, unconscious. The remainder of Fiona's team had appeared and joined them. Fiona peered closer at Austin.

"So, Sally," she said. "Who's your new friend here? He's not bad looking for a human."

"He's an Edenian," Sally said. "And when he comes to, you're going to be sorry."

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared," Fiona mocked. "It's five against two, Sal. The odds are in our favor. Now, just what were you two doing around here? What did you find in the cave?"

Sally remained silent.

"Alright, be that way," Fiona said. "Search their packs."

Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx picked up the packs and began rummaging through them.

"Isn't this her computer," Predator said, holding up Nicole.

"That's it alright," Fiona said. "Open it up." Predator flipped the hand-held device open and held it close to Fiona. "Hey, Nicole," Fiona addressed the computer. "It's been a while. So, how about letting me in on what these two were searching for."

Nicole remained silent. "You honestly didn't think she'd tell you, did you," Sally smirked.

"Make her talk," Fiona demanded.

"Not happening," Sally replied.

"Actually, that might not be necessary," Predator spoke up. He held up the letter written by the King. "This might have something."

"Hey! That's private," Sally yelled. "Put it back!"

Flying Frog perched on Predator's shoulder and glanced at the letter. "Awww. It's from her daddy," he giggled. "Looks like they're looking for a sword."

"A sword," Fiona asked. "What sword?"

"None of your business," Sally snapped.

"You'd better give me some answers," Fiona said, tightening her grip on Sally's arms. "Or, I'll have the Sarge over there beat your friend into a red, gooey pulp."

"I have a better idea," Sally said. "You guys should prepare yourselves for the beating of your life."

At that moment, Austin's eyes opened and he made his move. He slammed the back of his head into Sgt. Simian's face, causing him to release his hold on Austin. Reacting quickly, Austin lashed out and landed several hits on the stunned gorilla. Grabbing him, Austin hurled Simian through the air, straight at Lightning Lynx. Both Simian and Lightning collapsed to the ground, Lightning trapped under the heavy bulk of his team mate.

"Who's next," Austin asked.

"So, playing possum, huh," Fiona said. She turned to Predator and Flying Frog. "Don't just stand there! Get him!"

Predator took flight and circled overhead. Then he swooped down, talons extended. As he closed in on Austin, Flying Frog charged at his quarry, a maniacal grin on his face. Austin waited, timing his next move. Just as his two opponents got closer, he transformed and lept into the air. Predator and Flying Frog collided with each other.

"Get off me, you crazy amphibian," Predator snarled, shoving Flying Frog aside.

He looked up and saw Austin hovering above them. Taking flight, Predator flew straight at him. His talons lashed out, slicing through the air. Austin dodged, moving faster than Predator was expecting. The hawk continued charging and attacking, intent on slicing Austin to ribbons. Austin swooped out of the way. As Predator flew past, Austin blasted him with his Sonic Wave attack. Predator staggered, disoriented. Austin moved in and struck. The hawk tumbled from the air and crashed to the ground, out cold. Austin landed on the ground and turned to confront Flying Frog.

"Eh, heh," Flying Frog giggled. "I surrender?"

Austin lashed out and knocked him out. Then he turned his attention to Fiona. "I'm giving you one chance," he said. "Let Sally go and leave. Otherwise..."

Fiona swallowed nervously. She had drastically underestimated him. She knew she wouldn't last a second against him. She considered her options when suddenly, something streaked in and slammed into Austin, sending him flying. The Edenian crashed to the ground winded. Fiona smiled when she saw the attacker. Austin rubbed his head and looked up to see who had attacked him. Standing before him was a green hedgehog. He was wearing a black leather jacket and sporting sunglasses. The hedgehog tilted the sunglasses down a bit, revealing his eyes.

"Hey, chump," he said. "No one threatens my girl and lives to tell about it."

"Scourge," Fiona purred. "You're timing is perfect."

 _Crystal Lake..._

Darren, using his power over water, streaked across the surface of the lake, avoiding the thrashing metal tentacles. He countered one with his trident, the air ringing with the sound of metal striking metal. The tentacles lashed out at him, seeking to crush him. Darren summoned up waves to propel him through the air, tossing him over the incoming appendages. Landing on one, he charged up the tentacle and made his way up towards the cylinder housing SCYLLA. If he could get at her, then he could end this battle. The remaining tentacles converged on him, trying to prevent his charge. Leaping, he moved from one tentacle to the next, using them as stepping stones to reach the main body. As he neared, he struck out. His trident ricocheted off the metal plating, sending vibrations down his arms.

"Nice try," SCYLLA's voice sounded out from within. "But my shell is too tough for your weapon to crack."

"Coward," Darren yelled. "Stop hiding and face me!"

"You call me a coward," SCYLLA replied. "Where's your friend? I noticed he's nowhere to be seen. Looks like he abandoned you."

Yeah, go ahead and think that, Darren thought. He knew where Rotor was. And he knew he was doing his part.

Rotor swam through the depths of the lake, searching for the emerald. He hated leaving Darren to face SCYLLA alone, but he also knew that finding the emerald was also vital. While the aquatic robot was busy fighting Darren, that gave Rotor the chance to try and locate the emerald before she did. He only hoped Darren could hold out long enough. Diving deeper, he scoured the area. Thankfully, this time, he had an oxygen mask on. After nearly being drowned by SCYLLA, he figured it would probably be wise to use one during his search. This way he wouldn't have to worry about surfacing constantly for air. He glanced around, and then noticed an opening in the lake's rock wall. That seemed promising. Swimming down, he entered the opening and followed the underwater tunnel. Soon he saw light above him. He made his way upwards and broke the surface. He found himself inside an underwater cavern. He climbed out of the water onto the shore. Up ahead, he spotted a tunnel. And he could see a faint glow imminating from within. He began walking down the tunnel.

Back on the surface, Darren continued his battle against SCYLLA. Knowing he was going to have to step up his game, he now wore his Atlantian battle armor. Despite the weight, it didn't hinder him in the water. His ancestors had designed their armor well. He cut through the water like a knife, fending off SCYLLA's tentacles. Diving deep, he turned and shot straight up, breaking the surface. While in midair, he charged up his trident. The weapon shimmered and began crackling with power.

"Triton Thunder," he yelled.

Bolts of blue lightning shot out, hammering the outer shell. The squid bot spasmed as the electric current surged over it. It buckled and the tentacles slumped.

"How do you like that," Darren said.

The outer shell opened, revealing SCYLLA. "Not bad," she commented. "But it'll take more then that to stop me."

She raised her arms, and the tentacles rose back up. However, rather than resume their attack, they withdrew into the main body and from the body emerged eight lasers.

"Time to fry you," SCYLLA said.

Red beams shot out. Darren moved fast, dodging the beams. The water boiled and sizzled where the lasers struck.

"Super heated lasers," Darren muttered. "Great." Time to take this battle elsewhere. "Come and get me, Ink-for-Brains!" He dove down underwater.

"I take offense to that," SCYLLA said. Then she dove down, following Darren.

In the underwater cavern, Rotor noticed the light was getting brighter. He rounded the corner and stopped, his eyes widening. There it was! The Chaos Emerald! It shone with a lite-blue sheen. Rotor stepped forward. Reaching out, he took hold of the emerald. It was still hard to believe this one gem held unlimited power. He stuffed the emerald into his belt pouch and made his way back to the exit.

Darren dodged another crimson beam as it sizzled past him. He charged at SCYLLA, darting past the incoming beams. He had to get at her and put an end to this. Each time she fired at him, he would counter with an attack of his own. It was a battle of fiery lasers and blue lightning.

"You are a persistent one, aren't you," SCYLLA said. "Let's see how you handle this."

The tentacles reappeared. SCYLLA began whirling them around. As the tentacles picked up speed, they created a swirling vortex. Darren felt the whirlpool pulling him in. He struggled against it, knowing he'd be sliced to ribbons by the twirling tentacles. To complicate matters, SCYLLA resumed firing at him with her lasers.

"Talk about overkill," Darren said, straining against the vortex's pull and trying to avoid the crimson beams. "But I'm not through yet."

Darren began concentrating, summoning up all his strength to unleash one of his strongest attacks. Surrounded by a bright blue aura, Darren unleashed the built up energy. The result was his Blue Surge attack. The very water surged, canceling out SCYLLA's whirlpool and disrupting her lasers. From below, blue light swirled into view and coalesced around SCYLLA. The light closed in around her and then pummeled her with waves of energy. SCYLLA buckled under the barrage and soon collapsed onto the riverbed. Darren floated above her, wondering if she was down for the count. Then he saw her move.

"Y-You're going...to pay for that," she growled.

Suddenly, she heard an urgent beeping sound. Glancing down, she noticed her energy gauge was dangerously low. "No! Not now!"

Darren wasted no time. He dove down at her, trident pointed straight towards her. SCYLLA saw him coming. With barely enough energy to fight, she knew she had to retreat. She activated a hidden spout and suddenly, the water became inky black. Darren halted his charge as the waters turned black. He felt the currents shift as SCYLLA made her getaway. Kicking upwards, Darren broke the surface just in time to see SCYLLA rocketing away. His armor disappeared and he tread water. As he floated there, Rotor surfaced next to him.

"Hey, Rotor," Darren greeted. "I'm afraid the Squid Lady got away."

"No big deal," Rotor said. "Look what I found." He brought up his hand and showed Darren the emerald.

"Alright, Rotor," Darren said. "Chalk up a victory for the good guys!"

Suddenly, something swooped down and snatched up the emerald. "For me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

Darren and Rotor looked up to see Rouge hovering high above them, holding the emerald.

"Hey! Give that back," Darren demanded. "We found it first!"

"Sorry, hun," Rouge said, smiling. "But I have my orders." She stowed the emerald in a belt pouch. "Thanks for the emerald, boys." She blew a kiss and then flew off.

"That...that...argh," Darren snarled. "After everything we went through to get that emerald!"

"I shouldn't have had it out in reach for her," Rotor lamented.

"Neither of us knew she was around," Darren said. Sighing, he began swimming back to the shore. "C'mon, Rotor. Nothing more we can do here. Let's head back to Knothole."

As they made their way towards the shore, Rotor hoped that the others would have better luck than them.

"Ta-da," Rouge said, showing off the emerald. "Piece of cake."

Shadow nodded. "Nicely done, Rouge."

"It was easy," she bragged. "I let them do the hard work and then I help myself to the prize." She suddenly turned serious. "We're going to have to be cautious around these human allies of the Freedom Fighters. I watched that blue haired guy tackle that giant squid bot. He's got some strong power and abilities. Who knows what the others are capable of."

"I suspected there might be more to them than meets the eye," Shadow mused. "And you're right. We'll need to be cautious." He held the emerald up in the light. "But, at least we're off to a good start."

End of Chapter Twenty-Two...


	23. Chapter 23

Healing Hearts Chapter 23

 _Robotropolis..._

"Unbelievable," Robotnik growled. "Twice...Twice my robots have failed to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. Is there no end to this string of failures?"

He turned to glare at TITAN and SCYLLA. Both robots were standing before their master. SCYLLA had just returned to Robotropolis and was in the midst of recharging herself. Both she and TITAN were fuming at the losses they had suffered. But more than anything, they were tired of being ridiculed by Robotnik.

"Perhaps if you had designed us with better energy regulators, we wouldn't have failed," SCYLLA snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, SCYLLA," Robotnik said. "You seem to forget who's in charge here."

"Is that so," TITAN rumbled, towering over Robotnik. "You seem to forget that we could just as easily crush you."

Robotnik smirked. "Oh, I forgot nothing. You, however, seem to be forgetting one important thing." He pressed a button on his gauntlet and suddenly TITAN heard an ominous ticking sound. "Hear that? I just activated your self-destruct sequence. In less than one minute, you will explode. Unless I shut it down of course."

"Y-You wouldn't dare," TITAN stammered. "You'll blow yourself up as well!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the shield that's surrounding you," Robotnik said. "Specially designed to contain the blast."

Now TITAN looked even more worried. At least if he exploded he had hoped to take Robotnik with him, but now...

"So, if you'll beg me for mercy, I might just shut it down," Robotnik said, smiling evilly.

As much as TITAN hated the thought of grovelling, he didn't want to get blown up, not when he still had a score to settle with the humans who had defeated him.

"All right, you win, Dr. Robotnik," TITAN said. "I beg your forgiveness. No more insubordination, I swear. Now, please, shut it down."

For a few tense seconds, the only sound was the ticking noise. Just as TITAN feared Robotnik was going to destroy him after all, his master shut off the countdown.

"Apology accepted," Robotnik said. "Don't let it happen again." He turned to leave and then glanced back at TITAN and SCYLLA. "Oh, and one more thing. Should you think of trying anything again, those self-destruct programs will automatically activate if anything happens to me. Have a pleasant day." He turned and exited, chuckling ruthlessly as the door closed behind him.

TITAN clenched a massive fist in anger. He vowed that he would somehow find a way to bypass the destruct sequence and then, he'd make Robotnik suffer.

Sally watched as Austin climbed to his feet and faced the green hedgehog standing before him. Any other time, it would seem a funny scene: a four foot hedgehog against a five and a half foot tall Edenian. But Sally knew how dangerous Scourge was. He was not to be underestimated, especially given his chaos energy power-up.

"So, what's your story," Austin asked, as he and Scourge circled each other.

"The name's Scourge, punk," he replied. "Now tell me the name of the dead man I'm looking at."

"My name's Austin," the Edenian answered. "And I have no intention of dying."

"That a fact," Scourge smirked. "Let me prove ya wrong."

He charged Austin, moving at incredible speed. Austin dodged aside as the green blur zipped past him, only to turn around and charge him again. Austin moved as fast as he could, moving out of the way, but Scourge was proving to be too fast. At one point, the green hedgehog moved in close enough to land several hits on Austin. The Edenian warrior staggered under the fierce barrage. Knowing he stood no chance on the ground, Austin took flight and hovered in midair. Down below, Scourge halted and glanced up at him.

"What's the matter," he yelled. "Too chicken to face me?"

Austin refused to be baited. He had to plan his next move carefully. Scourge had incredible speed in his favor and that lent strength to his attacks. Without that speed, Austin felt he'd have no problem against the hedgehog. Unfortunately, he had no means to nullify Scourge's super speed. Still, there were other ways to deal with fast opponents. They thought just because they were fast, they were untouchable. And that made them overconfident. And overconfidence led to mistakes. He knew what to do. It was time to put his instincts and reflexes to the test as Amber had so often taught him.

"Okay, cousin," he whispered. "I'm about to make you proud."

Slowly, he descended and touched down. He then reverted to his human form and faced Scourge.

"So, decided to come down, huh," Scourge said. "Good. I'm gonna enjoy this." He turned to Fiona. "Hang tight, babe. This'll all be over real soon."

"Whenever you're ready," Austin said.

Scourge grinned and prepared to charge. Austin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and cleared his thoughts. He stood there and opened up his senses, drawing deep into the Primal Force that all Edenian warriors used for battle.

"Taken' a nap," Scourge laughed. "Or, did you realize you're already beat?"

Austin didn't answer. Rather, he continued concentrating and waited for Scourge to make the next move, feeling the energy stir within him.

"Fine," Scourge said. "Here I come!"

Revving up his super speed, Scourge charged at Austin. Time seemed to slow. Austin could feel Scourge heading his way. Allowing his reflexes and instincts to guide him, Austin waited until Scourge was close, then...

Scourge was just an inch away from Austin, intent on finishing him off, when suddenly, Austin's fist lashed out and connected with his gut. Scourge halted his charge and staggered backwards, gasping. How had he hit him? He had been moving too fast. Shaking it off, Scourge charged again. He threw a punch...and Austin deflected it. Scourge tried again, only to have it blocked. He couldn't believe it! Somehow, Austin was keeping up with him!

Sally and Fiona watched the battle, surprised at what they were witnessing. Sally knew Austin was quick, but being quick enough to intercept Scourge's attacks? How? He wasn't even moving from the very spot he stood. And he had his eyes closed. Somehow, he was guiding his movements to counter Scourge's speed.

"This...This isn't possible," Fiona exclaimed. "Only Sonic was ever able to hold his own against Scourge! How is this guy even managing?"

The battle had swung in Austin's favor. Scourge attacked only to have his hits blocked. At certain points, Austin struck, landing attacks of his own. Scourge was enraged. This guy was making a fool out of him! And no one made a fool of Scourge the Hedgehog! He redoubled his efforts, dashing in and out, seeking an opening. But, as he moved in close again, Austin used a different attack. Summoning the energy within, he channeled it outwards, causing a massive concussion wave. Scourge, unable to halt in time, slammed right into the wave and flew backwards. He crashed to the ground and lay there, stunned.

Austin opened his eyes and walked forward. He stopped and stood over Scourge. He then placed his foot on the hedgehog and held him in place.

"Do you realize how easily I could kill you right now," he asked.

Scourge stared up at him, fear evident in his eyes. For a tense moment, Austin stood staring down at him. Then he removed his foot.

"But I'm not going to," he said. "That's not the kind of guy I am." He lashed out and knocked Scourge unconscious. Then he turned his attention to Fiona, who was looking a touch nervous. "Last chance. Let Sally go... _now."_

Fiona hastily released her and backed away. "Sure. N-No problem," she said.

The moment Sally was free, she whirled around and slugged Fiona, knocking her off her feet. "That was for what you did to Tails," Sally said, glaring at her.

Then she walked over towards Austin. Together, they gathered up their belongings and repacked them. Shouldering his pack, Austin turned to Fiona.

"We're leaving now," he said. "And if you and your friends have any common sense, you won't follow us."

Striding past Fiona, Austin and Sally made their way towards the Tornado. Stowing their packs, they boarded the plane. Sally started it up and within moments, they were airborne and on their way.

Several minutes later, Sally set the plane down after they had put plenty of distance between themselves and the Suppression Squad. Climbing out of the plane, they set up a makeshift camp in a small clearing for the night. Austin had a fire going and Sally put a kettle of soup on to cook for dinner. They sat together against a log and stared up at the stars as the soup warmed up.

"Just when I think you can't surprise me any more, you prove me wrong," Sally said, resting her head on his shoulder. "How did you do that?"

"A little something Amber taught me," Austin explained. "I knew Scourge was too fast to take on directly. So, I utilized an old technique. When some of my people got too old to move as fast as they once could, they developed a means to tap into our inner power to heighten our instincts and reflexes. They would enter a sort of trance-like state and could then sense an opponent's attacks and intercept them. Handy to use on fast enemies. That and overconfidence on Scourge's part ultimately led to victory."

"That's amazing," Sally said. "Whatever power you possess is really something."

"We call it the Primal Force," Austin said. "It's a natural animalistic energy that all Edenians possess, bestowed upon us by Edena herself. It's mostly the warriors and fighters who utilize it." He fell silent. "Unfortunately, there is another form of this power. A darker one. It's called Feral Energy."

"What does that do," Sally asked.

"Basically, it's like the Primal Force," Austin explained. "However, it puts the user into a savage and feral state, making them wild and unpredictable. It's extremely dangerous and pretty much forbidden to use."

"Why would you have such a power," Sally asked.

"We didn't. Not at first anyway," Austin said. "Sadly, long ago, three of my ancestors, triplets, I should add, were...shall we say, some bad apples on the family tree. They twisted the Primal Force and created Feral Energy. Those that followed them, also learned how to use it. Those were dark times for my kingdom. Eventually, they were defeated, and the Feral Energy was forbidden to ever be used. Of course, there are still those who use it regardless. Not all Edenians are noble and honorable. There are some bad ones, too."

"I know what you mean," Sally said. "Fiona, the fox we just met, she used to be a Freedom Fighter. Until she hooked up with Scourge."

"Yeah, about him," Austin said. "What's the deal with him?"

"Well, as it is, technically, he is Sonic," Sally explained. "Or rather, Sonic from an alternate Mobius."

"An evil version of Sonic, huh," Austin mused. "Boy, do I know that feeling. So, has he always been green? Or is that due to the fact he's from an alternate reality?"

"No, he used to be blue, just like Sonic," Sally said. "But, he absorbed chaos energy from the Master Emerald on Angel Island. It made him even worse than what he was originally."

"What does Fiona see in him, anyway," Austin asked.

"I don't know," Sally replied. "Guess she's attracted to bad boys."

"And, what about when you slugged her," Austin asked. "I know she betrayed you and the Freedom Fighters, but you said something about Tails."

"That," Sally sighed. "You see, Tails had a crush on Fiona. Of course, this was before she turned traitor. It was bad enough she flat out turned him down, but when she turned against us, Tails tried to reason with her. Unfortunately, that only led to her mocking his feelings and a slap to the face."

"Ouch. Poor kid," Austin said. "That must have been pretty rough for him."

"I think Fiona's words hurt him more than anything," Sally said. "I hated to see Tails get hurt like that. So..."

"Well, sounds to me like that witch had it coming," Austin said. "Tails is lucky to have you looking out for him."

Sally smiled and scooted closer to Austin. "Speaking of Tails," she said. "I wonder how he and the others are doing?"

"Hopefully, they're doing alright," Austin said. "Who knows what's waiting for them at their destinations?"

Sally nodded. She prayed everyone would be safe and make it back home safely, emeralds or no emeralds.

Fiona had the communicator all set up. Nearby, the Squad sat around the campfire, nursing their wounds and pride. Scourge sat close to the fire as well, simmering with anger. The moment he had recovered, he was intent on finding Sally and Austin and making them pay dearly. Fiona punched in the number she had been given when they had taken this job. After the number had been dialed in, she waited for their employer to answer. She didn't have long to wait. The screen flickered and a shadowed figure appeared.

"Oh, let me guess," a deep voice sighed. "You failed."

As Fiona was about to reply, Scourge was suddenly right beside her, glaring at the screen.

"They just got lucky, that's all," he growled. "Next time, will be different!"

"Yes, I'm sure," the voice replied sarcastically. "How many times have I heard those empty promises?"

"Look, you," Scourge snarled. "I'm not gonna take that from you!"

"Well, feel free to leave and go about your business," the voice said. "Of course, that means no payment."

"Why, you," Scourge growled.

"Scourge," Fiona said. "Calm down. Let me handle this." She turned back to the screen. "It seems Sally's new acquaintance was more formidable than we originally anticipated."

"That's to be expected," the voice replied. "After all, he is from another world."

"H-How do you know that," Fiona asked.

"My dear girl," the voice chuckled. "There is much I know. Not only is he from another world, he is also not human."

"Yeah, we found that out already," Scourge said.

"What's more, he and the Princess are more than bosom companions," the voice went on, ignoring Scourge. "Did you also find that out?"

Fiona and Scourge stared at the screen in surprise.

"Hold on," Scourge said. "Are you telling me, that those two are involved? As in relationship involved?"

"I believe my statement was quite clear on that," the voice replied.

"Who would have guessed," Fiona said. "I thought after Sonic bit the dust, she'd never move on."

"That is irrelevant," the voice said. "Now, what did you find out?"

"Well, it seems they're searching for a sword," Fiona said. "Though what kind of sword, I don't know."

The voice chuckled again. "Just as I thought. So she finally found some clue as to the whereabouts of the sword."

"Hold on," Scourge said. "You knew that was what they were looking for? Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I don't have to explain everything to you," the voice replied.

"The hell you don't," Scourge raged. "We're doing the dirty work for you, while you sit on your oversized butt and do nothing!"

Silence fell over the area following Scourge's outburst. The Squad looked aghast at Scourge, as did Fiona. They knew it was unwise to anger their current employer.

"It seems," the voice said, it's tone chilling their blood, "that you need to be reminded of your place."

Suddenly, the screen crackled and green energy shot out, striking Scourge. The green hedgehog sailed backwards and collapsed to the ground. The energy shimmered overhead and then disappeared.

"I trust no one else needs any reminders," the voice asked.

Everyone present remained silent. Even Flying Frog's usual grin had faded away and he huddled quietly next to the fire.

"Excellent," the voice said. "Continue following the Princess and her companion. For now, observe and report back to me. Do not engage them at all until I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

Everyone answered and nodded. "That goes especially for you, Scourge," the voice emphasized. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," Scourge said, climbing to his feet.

"Good," the voice said. "I'll be in touch."

The screen blinked out, indicating their employer had disconnected the line. Fiona closed the communicator and packed it up.

"Why did we ever agree to work with him," Scourge griped.

"That was pretty foolish, mouthing off like that," Simian said. "You're lucky you're still breathing."

"Who asked you," Scourge snapped. "Keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Oh, yeah," Simian snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Hey, both of you," Fiona shouted. "Reign in the testosterone!" She turned to Scourge and placed her hand under his chin. "Don't worry, babe. You'll get your chance. That Austin guy will learn what happens when he crosses you."

Scourge smiled and pulled Fiona close. "Baby, you're the greatest," he said. "You're right. I'll get even with him. Next time, I'll have a little surprise in store for him."

Fiona smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "That's the spirit, Scourge. I can't wait to see it."

 _The next day..._

Sally sat on the log, staring at the letter from her father, absently drinking tea and nibbling on a breakfast pastry. There were supposed to be directions to the next map piece in this letter, but so far, she'd found nothing. The words ended with her father's signature. She studied it, looking for any hints or clues, hidden meanings in the words, anything. Nothing! Sighing, she set the letter aside and gazed into the newly lit campfire. The sun was just barley in the sky, and the early morning air was cool and damp. Austin, having finished his own breakfast, was packing their gear in the Tornado. Before they could set out, however, they needed to know just where they were going.

"Any luck," Austin asked, wandering over to where she sat.

"None," she answered. "I've gone over this letter with a fine tooth comb and can't find anything that will lead us to the next map piece."

Austin picked up the letter and looked it over. He stared at it for several minutes and then shook his head.

"I can't see anything either," he said, handing the letter back to her. "Still, we thought the fake sword was a dead end, and look how that turned out."

Sally looked at the letter again. There had to be a clue. Just the tiniest hint... "Hold on," Sally exclaimed. "I think...Yes! Austin, look what happens when I hold the letter closer to the light of the fire."

Austin peered closely as Sally held the letter towards the fire. Then he saw it! Several of the letters were different colors!

"Your dad must have used a special kind of ink," Austin said. "Ink that turned a different color when held up to light. Very clever!"

Sally pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, scan the letters that appear in different colors," Sally said.

"Scanning now," Nicole replied.

The letters appeared on screen. Austin and Sally studied them.

"Well, we got our clue," Austin said. "Unfortunately, it's all scrambled."

"Nicole, assemble these letters in any possible order, sentence, or phrase," Sally said.

The A.I. began her task. The letters rearranged themselves into various orders. The most likely were copied and set aside. After several moments, there were no more possible combinations. Nicole displayed the ones she had managed to find.

"Hm. Not much to go on," Austin mused, looking over the list. "Some of these don't even make any sense."

"That's to be expected, Austin," Nicole said. "I arranged them in any possible combination, even one's that seemed unusual or ridiculous."

"Still, any of these could be a clue," Sally said. "So we can't rule them out, no matter how silly they might be."

They continued looking over the list until Austin spotted something.

"This one looks promising," he said, pointing to one. "Dragon Kingdom. Does that mean actual dragons?"

"No, that means the Dragon Kingdom," Sally said, excitedly. "It's a country east of here. This is perfect. We have some allies there. They might be able to help us."

"Sally, just a moment," Nicole spoke up. "Even if that's where we're supposed to go, where exactly in the Dragon Kingdom do we look?"

Sally fell silent. Nicole had a good point. The Dragon Kingdom was a vast region. There could be hundreds of places the next clue could be hidden. Maybe even thousands.

"Well, maybe there's another clue here," Austin spoke up. "Let's see if we can find anything related to the Dragon Kingdom."

Once more, they glanced over the list, searching for anything that might point them in the right direction. It wasn't long before Sally spotted it.

"I think this might be it," she said. "The Four Brides."

"What's that supposed to mean," Austin asked.

"The Dragon Kingdom is ruled over by four clans," Sally explained. "The Brides are the rulers of the houses. This means they might hold a clue for us."

"But which one," Austin asked. "Surely the King wouldn't have imparted knowledge like this with several people. Which of these is trustworthy enough?"

"Hm, well," Sally said. "Two in particular could be trusted. The Bride of Constant Vigil and the Bride of Endless Reach. The other two, Conquering Storm and Rich Nights, not so much. The leader of Conquering Storm is not exactly on friendly terms with the Freedom Fighters, while the leader of Rich Nights is rather shifty and sly, not exactly trustworthy."

"Okay," Austin said. "So we talk to the Brides and hope they can tell us something."

"It won't be easy," Sally said. "One does not just approach the Brides as they please. We'll have to contact them and see if they'll meet with us. Fortunately, as I said, we have allies in the Kingdom. One in particular has connections to the Four Houses. His name is Monkey Khan, or Ken, these days. If anyone can help us out, he can."

"Alright," Austin said. "We know where we're going and where to start looking. Let's hit the trail."

Several moments later, they were airborne. Sally piloted the plane eastward, towards the Dragon Kingdom, and hopefully, the next clue to the Sword of Acorn.

End of Chapter 23...


	24. Chapter 24

Healing Hearts Chapter 24

 _Mist Forest..._

The woods stretched for miles. Trees covered the area, and a lingering mist shrouded the ground. Amber gazed over the forest, hovering in midair. This place definitely made the Great Forest look puny by comparison. And somewhere deep within that wooded glade was an ancient temple that may very well be housing the Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, my stars," Bunnie said, glancing down. "Would ya look at that. This place is bigger than I thought."

"Yes," Amber agreed. "And we have no idea just where the temple is located. We're going to have to go in and search on foot."

She scanned the treetops, hoping to spot an opening in the trees. But she saw none. The trees were all clumped together. Well, she would just make an opening.

"Hang on, Bunnie," she said. "I'm about to clear a path for us."

Drawing her sword, Amber held it one-handed and began channeling energy into the blade. It began glowing with a silver light, and then, she swung it in a wide arc. The sword cut a large swathe through the treetops, allowing them access. Sheathing her sword, Amber swooped down into the newly created opening. Once she was past the trees, she slowed her descent and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Nicely done, sugar," Bunnie said, jumping to the ground.

"Thank you," Amber said. "Now, where do..." She fell quiet as she glanced around.

The woods were dim, with very little light shining through the trees. Mist rolled in, obscuring the ground. The air was heavy and still. Moreover, she also noticed how silent it was in the forest. No birds singing, no bugs buzzing, not even a faint breeze. Just total silence.

"I don't like this place," Amber whispered. "It doesn't feel right."

"I know what ya mean," Bunnie said, shivering slightly. "This place feels...unnatural. I really can't explain why."

Amber's gaze moved across the area. She saw no signs of life. It was as if the forest was devoid of anything living. She felt a strange presence lingering in the air. She shivered, feeling a slight chill creep up her spine.

"Let's just find the emerald and get out of here," Amber said. "I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

Bunnie nodded and together they plunged into the woods. An hour had passed since they had left the opening they had entered from. The mist continued to coalesce around them and the light grew dimmer. Amber kept her senses on alert, eyes darting all over the place. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was out there, watching and waiting. Bunnie stayed close to her, also on alert. Amber could tell she was nervous. Not that she could blame her. Amber felt nervous too. This place was unnerving to say the least. Between the mist, lack of light and the heavy silence, it was no wonder they both felt edgy.

"Wha-What was that," Bunnie started.

Amber heard it, too. A snapping twig! The first sound they had heard since they had entered. She glanced around but saw nothing. Another twig, off to the right! Amber whirled around in that direction, and for a brief second, saw a shadowy form disappear into the mists.

"Let's keep moving," Amber said, hand straying towards her sword. "And stay close to me."

They pressed onward, Amber keeping watch. The woods remained silent, no more twigs breaking and no more shadows. Still, Amber was on full alert. Something was out there, she could feel it. A few hours later, they came upon a small clearing with a pond in the center.

"We'll stop here for a few moments," Amber said. "Then we'll continue onwards."

Bunnie nodded and sat down near the edge of the pond. Amber remained standing, her eyes sweeping the area for any signs of movement.

"I don't mind admittin' I'm a little scared, sugar," Bunnie said. "I get the feelin' we're not alone in these here woods."

"I know," Amber replied. "I feel the same way." She looked up towards the top of the trees. She could just make out sunlight filtering through the leaves. "I just hope we make it to the temple before nightfall."

Bunnie shivered. She didn't like the idea of being in the forest after dark either. She stared at the pond and then suddenly noticed something. A small light reflected on the surface. Looking up, she saw the light just a few feet away from their current position.

"Amber," she whispered. "Look."

Amber turned and saw the light. It floated just at the edge of the clearing. It moved away just slightly and then stopped, almost like it was inviting them to follow.

"Should we go see what it is," Bunnie asked.

"I'm not sure," Amber replied. "Have you ever heard of will-o-wisps?"

"Can't say that I have," Bunnie said.

"Will-o-wisps," Amber explained, "were living lights. Legends say they would lure unsuspecting travelers into swamps or bogs, or even quicksand. I don't think it would be wise to follow that light. Who knows what would happen."

The light moved back and forth, almost insistently. When Bunnie and Amber refused to follow, it flared up and then vanished.

"Looks like it got tired of waiting," Bunnie said.

"Let's move on," Amber said. "I don't want to linger here any longer."

They continued on for several more hours, keeping their guard up while at the same time watching for any sign of the temple. Bunnie was glancing around when she saw...

"Amber," she hissed, pointing towards the trees.

"Yes, I see them, too," Amber said.

Peering around the trees, were several shrouded figures. Amber couldn't see their faces due to the hoods they wore, but she guessed they had to be Mobians. At least, she hoped they were Mobians.

"Do you...Do you think they're real," Bunnie asked.

"They're not illusions or spirits," Amber said. "If they were, I'd be able to tell. It seems there are inhabitants in these woods after all."

"Maybe we should try 'n' talk to 'em," Bunnie suggested. She raised her hand in greeting. "Uh, hello there!"

Instantly, the figures vanished into the mist without a sound. They hadn't moved but had simply disappeared.

"I think I scared 'em off," Bunnie said.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of them," Amber said. "I wonder, who are they? And, do they mean us any harm?"

Amber and Bunnie pressed on, the hours rolling by, though it felt like days. Time seemed to flow differently in the forest.

"I wonder just how far the temple is," Bunnie said. "How far do ya think we've gone?"

"Hard to say," Amber replied. "I imagine we've covered at least a few miles. Hopefully, we..."

"What is it," Bunnie asked. "Are those hooded guys back?"

"No," Amber groaned. "We're right back where we started."

Bunnie looked ahead. Sure enough, they had returned to the clearing where they had first entered the forest.

"But...how," Bunnie gasped. "We never took any detours. We stayed on the path."

"I know we were heading due north," Amber said. "So how could we have ended up back here?"

"It's this place," Bunnie said. "There's some kinda weird voodoo hangin' in the air."

Amber wondered if maybe Bunnie was right. This place had a strange feel to it.

"Alright," she said. "We'll just have to try again. We probably just got turned around at some point. We'll go this way."

They set off in the direction she had indicated. Several moments passed and then they emerged from the trees...only to find themselves at the starting point again.

"No. It's not possible," Amber gasped. "I know we didn't get turned around this time."

"L-Let's try a different direction," Bunnie suggested.

They moved out, trying the direction Bunnie had chosen. This time, Amber paid close attention to their surroundings, making sure to stay on the straightest line possible. She was beginning to think that this time they had it, when...

"No! Not again," Amber cried.

She stared forlornly at the opening in the trees. Somehow, they had still managed to wind up back where they had started.

"I just don't understand it," Amber said. "How does this keep happening? I'm sure we're not taking any wrong turns. What should we do now, Bunnie? Bunnie?"

Amber turned and saw no sign of her companion.

"Bunnie," Amber exclaimed. "Bunnie! Where are you? Answer me!" But no answer came. Bunnie had just disappeared.

 _The Dragon Kingdom..._

Monkey Khan, or Ken, as he preferred these days, was hanging around near Stormtop Village. Though one could hardly call it a village when only two people dwelled there these days. It saddened him that this once prosperous village was practically deserted. But then, with everything that had happened over the last few months, it was no surprise. If only something could be done. He spotted the young fox maiden, Li Moon, exiting her house, carrying two buckets to retrieve water from the well. She was such a diligent lass, always cheerful, never complaining. He walked over towards her.

"Need a hand, Li," he asked.

"Oh, hello, Ken," she greeted. "I would appreciate it." Ken took one of the buckets and made their way to the well.

"So, how's the old man today," Ken asked, referring to Li Moon's grandfather, Li Yuen.

"He's doing fine," Li Moon replied. "But, even though he won't admit it, I know he's worried."

"I can't blame him," Ken said. "Don't worry, Li. We'll figure something out."

Suddenly, he heard something overhead. Glancing up, he spotted a plane flying their way.

"Hey, is that...," Ken said. "I think it is."

Li Moon also saw the plane. She immediately recognized it.

"That's the Tornado," she said. "Tails' plane."

"I wonder what he's doing here," Ken asked.

He hadn't seen or heard from the Freedom Fighters in some time, not since the loss of Sonic. Despite the differences he had had with the blue hedgehog, Ken had been on good terms with him and had been shocked when he had heard Sonic had perished in Robotropolis. Moreover, he wondered how Sally was doing. At one point, they had briefly been an item, but Sally's heart had belonged to Sonic. Though it pained him, Ken had understood.

"Wait," Li Moon said. "It's not Tails. I think that's Princess Sally flying."

Ken glanced up and saw it was indeed Sally piloting the plane. Then he also noticed a second passenger.

"Is that...a human," Ken asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Why would the Princess have a human with her," Li Moon wondered.

"Let's go find out," Ken said.

The plane touched down just right outside the village. Sally and Austin climbed out.

"Welcome to Stormtop Village," Sally said.

Austin gazed at the village. "It's very similar to Oriental designs where I come from," he remarked. Then he frowned. "So, where is everyone? I would think a village would have lots of people."

"That's odd," Sally said, also looking around. "It does seem a bit deserted."

As they stood there pondering over the lack of people, Austin spotted two Mobians approaching. One was a monkey, decked out in a red vest and blue cape. A gold crown encircled his head and he carried a long staff. Austin figured this had to be Sally's friend, Monkey Khan. The other Mobian was a young female fox, with red fur and black hair. She was dressed in an Oriental style outfit.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Ken said, as they approached. "Sally. It's been a long time."

Sally stepped forward and embraced him. "Hello, Ken," she greeted. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch."

"No, I understand," Ken said. "You've been through a lot." His eyes shifted towards Austin. "So, who's your friend here?"

"Oh, right," Sally said. "Ken, this is Austin, an Edenian warrior from Earth. Austin, I'd like you to meet Ken."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Austin said, holding out his hand.

Ken hesitated at first, until Sally nudged him. "Go on," she urged. "You can trust him."

Ken reached out and grasped Austin's hand, noting the strong grip. He could tell that Austin was a born fighter.

"And this charming young lady here, is Li Moon," Sally introduced the young fox.

"Hello, Li Moon," Austin said, gently shaking her hand.

Li Moon smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Austin."

"Just Austin," he replied.

"Well, it seems we have guests." Austin looked up and saw a tall lion Mobian dressed in a blue robe approaching. The lion was old and carried a cane.

"That's Li Yuen," Sally explained. "He's Li Moon's grandfather."

Li Yuen stopped in front of Sally and Austin. "Welcome back, Princess," he greeted. "And welcome to you, noble Edenian."

"How did...," Austin gasped. "How did you know I was an Edenian?"

The old lion smiled. "Would it surprise you to know that I have been expecting you?" He glanced at Sally. "Both of you, in fact."

Austin and Sally glanced at each other, both surprised by Li Yuen's statement.

"Come," Li Yuen said. "Let's adjourn to my house and we can talk over a cup of tea."

He turned and began making his way back towards his home. Sally, Austin, Ken and Li Moon followed him.

Inside, Li Moon poured tea for their guests and passed them each a cup. Austin accepted the beverage, and thanked her. As he drank, he glanced at Li Yuen, who was also drinking, and wondered how the old man had known who he was. Across the table, Ken was sitting next to Sally, hoping to learn more about Austin. Sally explained how they had met and how Austin and his friends were helping against Robotnik. She then told him about the Chaos Emeralds and their quest to locate the Sword of Acorn.

"That's pretty much why we're here," Sally finished. "The letter from my father pointed us in this direction." She smiled. "But it is good to see you again, Ken. How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright," he said. "But I was concerned more about you, Sally. After I heard about Sonic...I should have been there for you."

"It's all right," Sally said. "I appreciate the gesture. But, you were needed here. And, I managed...somehow."

Ken placed his hand on hers. "I never forgot about you, Sally."

"Ken," she said. "I still care about you, too. But..."

"You still miss Sonic," Ken asked.

"It's not that," Sally said. "I do miss him, but...I met someone."

"You did," Ken asked. Sally could here a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I did," Sally said. "I'm sorry."

"No. You don't have to apologize," Ken said. "It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. May I ask who it is?"

Sally looked over towards Austin. Ken followed her gaze and he realized instantly it was him.

"Him," Ken asked. "But, you've only known him for a short time."

"I know," Sally said. "Believe me, I tried to deny it, but it just happened. Like me, Austin also suffered the loss of someone he cared about. We just...connected."

"I see," Ken said.

"Ken, please. I didn't want to hurt you," Sally said.

Ken stood up and made his way to the door. Sally felt terrible. She hadn't realized just how much he still cared about her. And now, after not seeing him for a whole year, she had waltzed back into his life and with someone else.

"It couldn't be avoided, Sally," Li Yuen spoke up quietly.

Sally looked up and glanced at the old lion. He leaned in closer so only she could hear him.

"I understand you feel bad, but, while you care about Ken, your heart found someone else," Li Yuen said. "A person cannot help where their heart leads them."

"I know," Sally said. "But still..."

"Give him time," Li Yuen said. "Have you told Austin?"

"No, I probably should," she said.

She scooted over to where Austin sat, chatting with Li Moon.

"Austin," Sally said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he said. "Excuse me, Li Moon."

They got up and made their way outside. Evening had set in, and the sun was just disappearing over the horizon. They stood on the front porch, gazing at the stars.

"So, what's on your mind, Sally," Austin asked.

"It's Ken," she said.

"Yeah, I saw him get up and leave a moment ago," Austin said. "He seemed upset."

"Austin, I need to tell you something," Sally said. "You see, a while back, Ken and I were...seeing one another. Sonic and I had split up and for a while, I was with Ken. But, it didn't last. As much as I cared for Ken, I couldn't deny my feelings for Sonic. So, we drifted apart. It seems, though, that Ken still has feelings for me. And, a moment ago, I told him..."

"About us," Austin finished. "That explains why he looked upset."

"I feel horrible," Sally said. "I broke his heart."

"I...I don't know what to say, Sally," Austin said. "I mean, you didn't mean to. But, I also feel bad for him. I wouldn't want to lose you either."

"What should I do," Sally asked. "I never meant to come here and hurt him. I thought maybe he would have moved on after we went our separate ways. I don't want any bad feelings between us."

"Give him a little time," Austin suggested. "Then talk to him. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope so," Sally said. "Thanks, Austin."

"No problem," Austin said, smiling.

Back inside, Austin and Sally rejoined Li Yuen and Li Moon.

"Now, Li Yuen," Austin began. "Tell me. How did you know about me? And how did you know Sally and I are were going to show up here?"

"As it is," Li Yuen said, "prior to your arrival, we had another visitor. A divine being who called herself Edena."

"The Goddess was here," Austin gasped.

"Yes, she was," Li Yuen continued. "She appeared out of thin air. I thought she was a spirit of some kind. But then she told me who she was and why she was here."

"She was so beautiful," Li Moon spoke up. "I've never seen anyone like her before. I can believe she was a Goddess."

"Yes, she was quite breath-taking," Li Yuen agreed. "She told us that an Edenian warrior with fiery red hair and a sword would arrive in the company of Princess Sally. She said that you two would help us with our problem."

"Problem," Sally asked. "I don't understand. Austin and I came here in search of clues to find my Father's lost sword. We didn't know anything about a problem."

"You didn't," Li Moon asked. "But, Edena said..."

"Now, hold on a second," Austin interrupted. "Whether we knew or not, if you guys do have some problem, then we'll help you out."

"Austin's right," Sally said. "You're our friends. Anything we can do to help, we will."

"Thank you," Li Yuen said.

"So, what is the problem," Austin asked

. Suddenly, an earthshaking roar split the air. Ken appeared at the door, gasping.

"Li Yuen! It's returned," he yelled.

Everyone rushed outside. "Oh, boy," Austin said, upon seeing the cause of the commotion.

Descending down from the sky was a massive, serpentine dragon, flames shooting from it's mouth. It landed on the ground, causing tremors.

"That," Li Yuen said, "is our problem."

End of Chapter 24...


	25. Chapter 25

Healing Hearts Chapter 25

 _Mist Forest..._

"Bunnie! Bunnie, answer me!"

Amber scoured the area, frantically searching for any sign of her missing friend. How had she disappeared so fast? She had been right behind her just a few seconds ago. Amber parted some bushes, checking for clues. Then she stopped, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Calm down," she scolded herself. "Panic will accomplish nothing."

Amber sniffed the air, trying to get Bunnie's scent. She traced it right back to where they had entered the forest. The clearing! Somehow, they had ended up back at the beginning of their trek. No matter which way they had gone, they had found themselves right back here. Something was behind this...or someone. Amber remembered the mysterious hooded figures she and Bunnie had seen earlier. They had something to do with this. Of that she was certain. Did they have Bunnie? If so, she hoped her friend was alright. If they had harmed her...

"I've been trusting my eyes," Amber murmured. "I need to trust my other senses."

Closing her eyes, Amber stretched out with her senses. Bunnie's scent was close. Pinpointing it, she set out and followed it. Whatever tricks these mysterious figures were using, she wouldn't fall for it this time. They could deceive her eyes, but they couldn't deceive her sense of smell. Plowing through the bushes, Amber continued following the trail. She would find Bunnie, even if she had to search every inch of this forest.

Bunnie stirred and opened her eyes. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was following Amber, in search of the temple, then...she had blacked out.

"Amber," she called out drowsily.

Then she noticed she was alone. Amber was nowhere in sight. Bunnie lept to her feet, looking around.

"Amber," she shouted. "Where are ya?"

She fell silent as her shout faded into the forest. Surely Amber hadn't just abandoned her. No, that couldn't be it. Amber was an honorable person. Somehow they had gotten separated. Perhaps she was searching for Bunnie right now.

"Well, this is a right ol' pickle I'm in," Bunnie said.

Now the question was, should she wait where she was and hope Amber found her? Or, should she try and make her way to the clearing? After a moment, she decided to head for the clearing. Considering they kept ending up back there, that seemed to be a safe bet. She set off, making her way south. She passed under the trees, past bushes and...

...found herself right back where she had awakened.

"Ohhhh, this is gettin' downright ridiculous," Bunnie growled. She suddenly remembered the figures she had seen earlier. Were they responsible for this? "Alright! If ya'll can hear me, then come on out and no more 'o' yer mumbo jumbo!"

The woods remained silent. No one showed up.

"I know yer out there," Bunnie shouted out. "I'm warnin' ya, either ya'll show yerselves, or so help me, I'm gonna start tearin' this place apart!"

She moved to the nearest tree. Flexing her cybernetic arm, she grabbed hold and prepared to uproot it, when...

"No need for violence. We are here."

Bunnie whirled around. Standing a few feet away, as if appearing from the very mist itself, were five hooded figures.

"So, ya'll decided to show yerselves after all," Bunnie said. "I don't know who you are or what yer game is, but I don't appreciate gettin' turned around in this here maze."

"It was necessary," one figure said. "We had to get you away from the Overlander."

"She ain't no Overlander," Bunnie protested. "Her name's Amber, and she's my friend. If ya'll did somethin' to her..."

"She is unharmed," the figure said. "However, we don't tolerate trespassers in our forest. Be it Overlander or someone else."

"Just who the heck are ya," Bunnie demanded.

"We are Druids," the figure replied. "This forest is our ancestral home. We are the Guardians of the Temple that lies deep within the woods. For countless centuries, we have used our magic to keep intruders away."

"So yer the reason Amber and I kept gettin' lost," Bunnie said.

"Correct," the Druid replied. "Misdirection is easy enough in this place. Now there is the matter of what to do with you and your companion."

Bunnie felt a chill run down her spine. "W-What do ya'll mean," she asked. "Yer not palnnin' on...killin' us, are ya?"

"That depends," the Druid replied.

"Look, we mean no harm," Bunnie said. "We're..."

"I know what you're searching for," the Druid interrupted. "You seek to desecrate our temple."

"No, no," Bunnie said. "We're lookin' for an emerald. It's very important that we find it."

"Lies," another Druid spoke up. "We shall not permit you to trespass in our temple."

"We just thought the emerald might be in there," Bunnie protested.

"Enough," the lead Druid said. "We will determine your intentions for ourselves."

He raised his hand and Bunnie felt an overwhelming weariness come over her. Then, everything went black...

Amber felt she was actually making progress. So far, the scent trail hadn't led her back to the clearing, meaning she was on the right track. At some point, she had picked up the scents of several other individuals. No doubt the mystery figures. That only confirmed Amber's suspicions they had kidnapped Bunnie in the first place. She only hoped her friend was unharmed.

She stopped suddenly. Standing a few feet from her, was a shrouded figure. Amber stood staring at the figure. She resisted the urge to draw her blade. Best to try and negotiate first.

"Where is my friend," Amber asked. "I know you have her. Please, let her go."

The figure remained silent. Then he/she motioned for Amber to follow.

"How do I know you won't lead me astray," Amber asked.

The figure turned and began walking away, seeming to not care one way or the other whether she trusted him/her. Stifling a sigh of frustration, Amber reluctantly followed the figure. She managed to keep a steady enough pace to keep the figure in sight and yet not overtake him/her. So far, nothing had happened, but Amber was still on alert, watching for any deceptions.

After a while, they came to a large clearing. A stone structure stood just before them. Amber realized this had to be the temple she had heard about. Standing near the temple, was a large gathering of hooded figures. Amber spotted Bunnie on the ground in front of the group.

"Bunnie," she said.

She rushed forward and knelt down next to her. She glanced at the hooded figures watching her.

"What have you done to her," she demanded, anger tinging her voice. "If you've harmed her..."

"She is merely asleep," one of the figures spoke.

Amber stood up and eyed the gathered figures. "Who are you?"

"We are Druids," the same figure replied. "I am the Chief Druid."

"Druids," Amber mused. "I've heard of Druids. They're known even where I come from. Now, answer me this. Why did you kidnap my friend? We've done nothing to you."

"You and your friend have trespassed in our domain," the Chief Druid said.

"We had no idea this forest was inhabited," Amber protested.

"And yet when you learned of us, you chose to continue through the forest," the Chief replied. "We had tried to dissuade you by guiding you back to the entrance of the forest. But still you persisted. We were forced to take your friend..."

"Kidnapping Bunnie was unnecessary," Amber interrupted. "If you had wished to speak with us, you only had to ask."

"Fair point," the Chief conceded. "Now, I have answered your questions. It is time for you to answer mine. Why have you come here?"

"My friend and I are searching for a gem known as a Chaos Emerald," Amber explained. "We knew one was here and thought perhaps it might be inside the temple."

"We know of the Chaos Emeralds," the Chief said. "Gems of incredible power. Why do you seek it?"

"It's obvious," one Druid spoke up. "They crave it's power. All who seek the emeralds want only it's power."

"That's not true," Amber replied. "We're looking for them to keep them out of the hands of Dr. Robotnik. We have no intention of using them."

"So you say," the Chief replied. "But there have been others who have claimed to have no desire for their power, and yet when they claim the emerald, that changes."

"I do not crave nor seek power," Amber insisted. "I simply do not wish to see that power fall into the hands of someone like Robotnik. Surely you know of him."

"We do," the Chief said. "Though we never wander from this forest, word has reached us regarding this Robotnik character. What we have heard is terrible."

"Then you understand why we're trying to keep the emeralds away from him," Amber said.

The Chief Druid remained silent. Amber hoped they would believe her, but she suspected they weren't exactly trusting towards strangers.

Finally, the Chief spoke again. "The emerald you seek is indeed here. We found it months ago and stored it inside the temple. But, I am still not entirely convinced of your intentions. Therefore, we shall test you. Pass the test, and you and your friend may leave, with the emerald. Fail, and you will remain here, doomed to wander the forest until the end of your lives. What say you?"

Amber nodded. "If that's what it will take, then so be it. However, I have one request: Should I fail, please, release Bunnie. She need not suffer if I fail. That will be my burden alone."

The Chief nodded. "Very well. We shall grant her safe passage out of the forest. Now, if you are ready, enter the temple."

Amber gazed at the entrance. The opening was dark and mist flowed out from it.

"What is the test," Amber asked.

"You will see inside," the Chief replied. "One more thing, you must leave your sword outside. No weapons are permitted inside the temple."

Amber removed her sword and set it on the ground. Then she moved towards the entrance. Standing at the thresh hold, she took a moment to glance back at Bunnie and then she entered.

The temple was dimly lit with torches and mist covered the ground. She made her way down the narrow corridor, watching for anything that might indicate the test. So far, it was deathly quiet, the air damp and stale. Soon the corridor opened up into a large chamber. Stone pillars stood along the walls and a pedestal could be seen at the end of the chamber. Something sat upon it. Amber saw it was the Chaos Emerald. She made her way over and then stopped. It couldn't be that easy. She hadn't even undergone the test. Something wasn't right.

"Why do you hesitate? Take it."

Amber whirled around, trying to locate the speaker. She saw nothing. Had she imagined the voice? It had sounded eerily familiar. Suddenly, a fireball streaked towards her. Amber dodged aside, feeling the heat as the projectile zoomed past her. The fireball crashed into the wall and fizzled out. Amber scanned the room, trying to locate her assailant. There! Someone moved in the misty shadows near the pillars.

"Whoever you are, come out and face me," Amber said.

She reached for her weapon, only to remember she had left it outside. Had the Druids set her up? Had they lured her down here, weaponless, to be destroyed by some guardian? The figure stepped out and Amber gasped in horror. Standing before her, clad in dark robes and a cloak, face hidden from view by a hood, red eyes glowing a deep crimson, tall and menacing, was a figure she never thought she'd ever see again.

"Erian," she gasped. "No, it can't be! You're dead! I saw you perish!"

"Evil never truly dies, Amber," Erian replied, his voice cold as winter.

'No. You can't be real," Amber said. "You're gone. You were defeated. Shade killed you!"

"Just as I killed your friend," Erian laughed. "How is Austin coping, by the way?"

Amber's fear was immediately replaced by anger at the callousness of his tone. "How dare you speak like that about Jill," she raged.

"And what will you do," Erian asked. "You're all alone, without your sword. Of course, even with your friends and weapon, it still wouldn't matter."

"I don't need my weapon," Amber said. "I'm a capable fighter without it."

She charged at him. Erian raised his hand and launched a volley of energy orbs at her. Amber dodged the attack and continued her charge. She closed the distance and threw a punch. Erian easily deflected the hit. Amber kept up her assault, only to have Erian block her attacks. Then he lashed out, sending her crashing into a nearby pillar. Amber crashed to the floor, gasping. Staggering to her feet, she charged again, only to be repelled by a blast of power from Erian.

"Come now, Amber," the Entity admonished. "You can do better than that."

Amber summoned up her own energy and unleashed her Thousand Stars technique. Thousands of silver lights shot towards Erian, only to be deflected by a shield of dark fire.

"Pathetic," Erian said. "You seem to have lost your touch. But then, you never stood a chance against me to begin with. I am on a level far above you."

Amber gritted her teeth. She refused to be defeated. She charged again, determined to to beat him. Erian dodged backwards as she lashed out at him.

"Really, Amber," he said. "You already tried this."

He grabbed her fist and applied pressure. Amber cried out as he crushed her hand.

"You don't stand a chance," Erian said.

Then he picked her up and threw her across the room. Amber crashed to the ground near the pedestal. Pain wracked her body and she was certain she had broken something. She stood up, staggering as she tried to regain her footing. She stumbled and leaned against the pedestal. Then she remembered: The Chaos Emerald! Turning, she glanced at the gem resting on the pedestal. The emerald could help her. If she utilized it's power, then she'd have a fighting chance. She could feel it's energy pulsing.

"So, what now, Amber," Erian asked, making his way over. "Whatever you have planned won't help you. Unless...Ahhh, I see. You're thinking of using the emerald to strengthen yourself. Do go on. I'm curious to see how well this will work."

Amber gazed at the emerald. It could work. She had to use it. If Erian defeated her, then her mission would fail. She had to. She reached for the emerald...

"Wait," she whispered, her hand inches from the emerald.

"What's wrong, Amber," Erian asked. "Take it. It's your only hope against me."

"No," Amber said. "That's just it." She turned to face him. "There is no reason to use it against you, because you aren't really here. The real Erian is dead. And he certainly wouldn't encourage me to use the emerald if it meant defeating him. This is the test, and you're part of it."

Erian remained silent. Then he nodded. "Well played, Amber," he said. "You figured it out."

The Entity disappeared and Amber noticed that all the damage done by the battle was gone. Moreover, her injuries were gone as well. It had all been an illusion. As the specter of her opponent vanished, she saw the Chief Druid standing in his place.

"I take it I passed the test," Amber asked.

"Indeed," the Chief said. "Had you given in and used the emerald, you would have failed."

"But, how did you know about Erian," Amber asked.

"I had nothing to do with what you saw," the Chief said. "The temple conjured up the phantom you fought to test you. Powerful magic resides in this place."

"For a moment, I thought it was him," Amber said. "When you think about it, what the illusion said is true. Evil never truly dies."

"In this case, however, that particular evil is gone," the Chief said. "And since you have passed, as promised, the emerald is yours."

Amber turned and took the emerald from the pedestal.

Outside, Amber saw Bunnie was wide awake and waiting for Amber.

"Amber," Bunnie exclaimed. She ran forward and hugged her. "Am I glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you, too," Amber said. She held up the emerald. "Look. I found the emerald."

"Nicely done, sugar," Bunnie said. "But what happened in there?"

"I'll tell you later," Amber said. She turned to the Chief Druid. "As promised, we will take our leave."

The Chief nodded. "It seems we misjudged you, Lady Amber. I believe you and your friends will succeed in your mission. Remember what you learned in the temple. No matter what, never give in to the temptation of power."

"I understand, thank you," Amber said.

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the teleportation ring Knuckles had given them. She activated it and the ring expanded in size. Through the center, they saw Knothole Village.

"Time to go," Amber said. "Farewell, Druids."

"Bye, everyone," Bunnie said.

Together, they entered the ring and found themselves back at the village. The ring shrunk back to it's smaller size and fell to the ground.

"Well, that certainly was a lark," Bunnie said.

"Let's just hope the others are doing alright," Amber said. She looked up and spotted Darren and Rotor nearby. Neither one looked particularly happy. "Looks like Darren and Rotor made it back. But something seems off."

They walked over towards them. "Hey, boys," Bunnie greeted. "Why the long faces? Did you find the emerald?"

"Oh, we found it alright," Darren said.

"But, unfortunately, Rouge swooped in and took it," Rotor added.

"Ooohhh, that connivin' witch," Bunnie growled.

"Well, all is not lost," Amber said. "We managed to obtain this emerald." She held up the emerald for all to see.

"And we still have the green emerald," Bunnie said. "We'll find a way to retrieve the one Rouge stole."

Darren nodded. "You're right. This is just a minor setback."

Elsewhere in the village, Cream was walking along. She didn't notice two figures approaching her.

"Hey, kid. Got a minute?"

Cream turned around and saw a human girl with shoulder length black hair standing nearby. She stared at Cream with a prominent frown on her face. At her sides were two guns and perched on her shoulder was a raven. Standing next to her was a cheerful looking human boy with reddish-orange hair. He smiled at Cream and knelt down in front of her.

"Hello, there," he greeted. "I wonder if maybe you could help us. We're looking for some friends of ours. My name is Vahn. And this is Shade."

 _Mist Forest..._

Following Amber and Bunnie's departure, the Druids went about their business. The Chief Druid remained at the temple, staring at the stone structure. He sensed someone approach him.

"It seems you were correct about Amber," the Chief said. "I had doubts she would pass the test."

"I had faith in her."

The Chief turned to face his visitor. "So, what now?"

"I will be there to help guide them. That being said, I will take my leave. Farewell."

The Chief watched his guest disappear. Then he turned and walked off, vanishing into the mists.

End of Chapter 25...


	26. Chapter 26

Healing Hearts Chapter 26

 _The Dragon Kingdom-Stormtop Village..._

"A dragon," Sally exclaimed. "That's the problem you mentioned?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Li Yuen said calmly.

"You could have mentioned that a little sooner," Austin said.

The dragon had wasted no time. The second it landed, it began spewing fire in every direction. The grass was reduced to ashes and the ponds sizzled. The dragon steadily began to make it's way in their direction.

"Dragon or not, we have to stop it," Ken said.

"Agreed," Austin replied, drawing his sword. "Sally, stay here with Li Yuen and Li Moon."

He charged from the house and ran towards the oncoming behemoth. Above him, Ken swooped through the air on a golden cloud.

"I didn't realize you could fly," Austin called up.

"There's a lot I'm capable of," Ken replied. "Like this, for example."

He raised his staff and a bolt of lightning struck the dragon. The beast halted, stunned by the sudden attack. Shaking it's head, it roared angrily and shot a ball of fire at Ken. He dodged out of the way and swooped around for another strike. While the dragon was occupied with Ken, Austin moved in and took it by surprise. His sword lashed out and struck at the creature's scaly foot. The dragon howled as one of it's talons was sheared off. Turning, it snapped at Austin. The Edenian lept back away from the creature's jaws. Above, another bolt of lightning struck. The dragon staggered and Austin attacked with his Sonic Wave ability. The green energy waves slammed into the dragon, causing it to rear back and stumble. As it flailed about, it's tail whipped through the air and caught Ken. He fell off his cloud and crashed to the ground. Austin rushed over to check on him. Upon reaching him, he knelt down and saw Ken was alright.

"Unh," Ken groaned. "I'm fine. Just stop that thing before it destroys everything."

Austin nodded and turned back towards the dragon. It was slumped on the ground, still trying to recover from their combined attacks. Austin walked over towards it and raised his sword, ready to strike. Then, he lashed downwards... His arm halted. Confused, Austin strained to bring his sword down, but some force held his arm at bay. Then he saw his blade was glowing blue. It was stopping him. It didn't want him to strike. Austin turned his attention back to the dragon and saw it gazing at him. For a moment, both Edenian and dragon locked eyes, and he saw something in the creature's gaze: sadness, anger, and pleading.

"Why are you hesitating," Ken yelled. "Finish it!"

Austin stared into the dragon's eyes. He didn't have much affinity with dragons as Allen did, but he recognized those emotions all too well.

"I understand," he said.

The sword ceased to glow. Then Austin lowered his arm and sheathed his weapon. The dragon staggered to it's feet and then launched itself into the air, disappearing into the night sky. At that moment, Sally and the others arrived, Sally supporting Ken.

"Why did you let it go," Ken demanded. "You had a clear shot!"

"I couldn't," Austin said, gazing up into the sky. "My sword stopped me."

"Your sword stopped you," Ken asked, incredulously. "You mean you froze up!"

"No," Austin replied. He turned to face them. "My sword has a unique power. Almost like it has a living presence. It halted my strike."

"Are you serious," Ken said. "That thing tried to destroy this place and was trying to kill us! And you just let it go!"

"Ken, calm down," Sally said. "I'm sure Austin had a good reason for hesitating. Or, rather, his sword had a good reason." She looked at Austin. "What exactly happened, Austin?"

"Like I said, my sword prevented me from striking," Austin replied. "I saw into that dragon's eyes. It seemed upset about something. And, for a moment, it looked like it was pleading for help. I know it sounds crazy..."

"It is crazy," Ken said.

"Ken," Sally snapped.

"I think the Edenian is on to something," Li Yuen spoke up. "I, too, feel something is upsetting the dragon. Until now, we've coexisted with it for many years."

"You knew about this dragon even before the attacks began," Sally asked.

"Yes," Li Yuen replied. "It has lived in the mountains for many centuries. My ancestors formed a pact with the dragon. So long as we left it in peace, it would leave us in peace. But now, something has broken the trust between it and our village."

"You might have mentioned this earlier, elder," Ken said. "Why didn't you share your thoughts on this matter?"

"I wasn't entirely certain, Ken," Li Yuen said. "It was mostly just a hunch. However, Austin has confirmed my suspicions."

"So, we need to figure out just what's causing the dragon to attack in the first place," Sally mused. "But, how? I don't suppose it could tell us, could it?"

"In it's present state, probably not," Li Yuen said. "A dragon's anger is quite fierce. And in it's anger, it won't be so reasonable."

"Any idea how we can find it," Austin asked.

"Perhaps I can be of service."

Everyone present turned to see a chameleon materialize out of nowhere.

"Espio," Austin exclaimed.

"No. I am not Espio," the chameleon replied. "Though he and I are both of the Shinobi Clan."

"One of the Four Ruling Houses," Sally said. "Did the Bride of Constant Vigil send you?"

"She did," the chameleon said. "She extends an invitation to you, Princess Sally." He glanced at Austin. "And to your consort, as well."

"Good," Sally said. "We needed to speak with her as it is. We will come with you."

The chameleon nodded and pulled out two blindfolds. "First, you will need these. Our lair is a secret, after all."

"Great. This again," Austin said, taking the blindfold.

Ken approached the chameleon. "Am I to attend as well?"

"My apologies," the chameleon said. "But the invitation was only for the Princess and her consort. I'm afraid you will have to wait here for their return."

Ken sighed. "Okay, fine. But nothing had better happen to Sally."

"Your concern for the Princess is admirable, but hardly necessary," the chameleon replied. "She will come to no harm. Neither of them will."

"We'll be fine, Ken," Sally assured him. "This isn't the first time I've met with one of the Four Brides."

Placing their blindfolds on, Sally and Austin stood there, ready to depart. Two more chameleons appeared and took hold of their arms and led them away. As they left, Ken watched, wishing he could accompany them. Despite Sally being with someone else, he still felt protective. But, he also had to remember she was strong and capable of helping herself. Still, though...

For what seemed like hours, Austin felt the chameleon's grip on his arm leading him. With the blindfold on, he had no idea where they were, but after a while, he noticed subtle changes in their surroundings. The ground became rough and rocky, and the air was damp, with hardly a breeze stirring. He heard a tell tale drip, signifying water dropping from above. And then there were the echoes. Austin concluded that they had entered an underground cavern.

"Stop. You may remove your blindfolds now," their guide's voice said.

Austin reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Sure enough, just as he suspected, they were in a cavern. It was very dim and they found themselves standing on a ledge overlooking a long drop into a vast, black pit. Across from them, another ledge awaited, along with an opening leading, no doubt, to another section of the cave. Austin turned towards his guide and noticed the two that had helped to lead them here were gone. Only their guide remained.

"Across from here, is the entrance to our master's chamber," the chameleon explained. "You must cross the chasm to reach her. And you must do so on your own."

With that, he vanished, fading into the shadows and leaving Austin and Sally alone.

"So all we have to do is get across," Austin asked. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"If you're thinking about flying, don't," Sally said. "There are traps hidden above us. We have to get across using the hidden trail."

Austin gazed at the chasm before them. No matter how hard he squinted, he couldn't make out any path leading to the other side.

"These Shinobi guys really know how to hide things," he said. "Sally, you said you've been here before, do you remember the path?"

"Unfortunately, no," Sally said. "That was a while back and I never memorized the way." She smiled. "But, there is a trick to this. Notice all the sand and dust at our feet?"

Austin nodded. "I get it. We use that to reveal the path. Move back, I have an idea."

Both Sally and Austin stepped back. Austin's wings sprouted and he spread them to their maximum length.

"What are you doing," Sally asked.

"Watch," Austin replied.

With a mighty whoosh, Austin's wings flapped, creating a strong gust of wind. The dirt flew out over the chasm, some disappearing into the darkness, but some remaining in thin air. The path had been revealed. Austin's wings vanished and he turned to Sally, grinning.

"Ta-da," he proclaimed, bowing with dramatic flourish. "I give you the path."

Sally smiled. Reaching up, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really glad you did come with me on this journey. Come on. Let's go meet the Bride of Constant Vigil."

A few moments later, they arrived in a vast chamber. A long green carpet lay at their feet, leading towards a throne. Seated on the throne was a female chameleon, with purple skin and dressed in a lite green silk outfit. She sat with a regal bearing and gazed at her two visitors calmly.

"Welcome back, Princess Sally," Constant Vigil greeted, her voice cool and soft. She turned her gaze upon Austin. "And welcome, Austin, prince of the kingdom of Edena, and chosen champion of the Mother Goddess."

Austin stared in surprise. "How did..."

"I know quite a bit about you, Austin," she replied. "My clan sees and hears all. And, of course, you've met Espio. Naturally he sent word to me about you. I've been expecting you and the Princess."

"I see," Austin said. He was impressed. The Shinobi were indeed well informed. "Then no doubt, you know why we're here."

Constant Vigil nodded. "You seek the Sword of Acorn. Or, rather, a clue to it's whereabouts."

"That's right," Sally said. "My Father left a clue that pointed us here. It said the Four Brides would know."

"Unfortunately, I do not know of any clue to lead you to the sword," Constant Vigil said. "Nor do any of the other clans."

Sally felt her hopes suddenly dashed. To have come all this way and find nothing.

"With all due respect, Milady," Austin spoke up. "You're not being entirely honest with us."

Constant Vigil's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon."

"I have a sense of knowing when someone's not telling the truth, or in this case, the entire truth," Austin replied. "You do know something, you're just not being totally up front with us. But then, that shouldn't surprise me. The Shinobi are all about secrecy. From your hidden lair, to the traps and invisible path, and even your guards watching us."

Constant Vigil raised her eyebrow. "You knew they were there?"

"I can sense them," Austin said. "They can hide themselves well, but I can still feel their presence. Now, I want to know, why aren't you telling us everything?"

Constant Vigil smiled slightly. "You are quite perceptive. Very well, I'll tell you. I know full well how powerful the Sword of Acorn is and I know what would happen should it fall into the wrong hands. It should remain hidden."

"That's not for you to decide," Austin said. "That sword is Sally's birthright. You have no right to deny her the information she seeks."

"The information was entrusted to me, therefore, it is mine to do with as I see fit," Constant Vigil replied. "That sword is too dangerous. I would recommend abandoning your search."

"Do you believe Sally's not worthy to have the sword," Austin demanded.

"On the contrary," Constant Vigil replied. "I feel she is worthy of it. It is other people that concern me."

"No one else knows of the sword's power," Sally insisted. "With the exception of you."

"You'd be surprised at how many people are privy to that knowledge," Constant Vigil said. "Were you not ambushed during your search, shortly before arriving in the Dragon Kingdom?"

"Well...yes, we were," Austin admitted. "But that was just..."

"A coincidence," Constant Vigil interrupted. "I think not. Someone else is after the sword, Princess. The ones who attacked you may not have known what you were seeking, but did it ever occur to you they may have been following orders?"

Both Austin and Sally were silent. They couldn't deny that what the Bride said had some merit to it.

"There are many in this world who crave power," Constant Vigil spoke up, breaking the silence. "It is an ever growing hunger, almost an obsession. And they would do anything to secure that power. You know what I say is true, Princess. You've seen your share of power-mad individuals, have you not?"

Sally nodded. Robotnik wasn't the only one who sought power. There had been others: Enerjak, Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Dr. Finitivus, just to name a few. Was it possible one of them was shadowing her and Austin in hopes of claiming the sword for themselves? And if so, she could see why Constant Vigil was being cautious. Should any of them get the sword, it would be even worse than Robotnik getting his hands on it.

"You're right," Sally said, her voice heavy with sorrow. "It's too risky."

Austin stared at her in surprise. "Sally! You're not really giving up, are you?"

"What she says is correct, Austin," Sally replied. "If someone really is after the sword besides us, then we should just let it stay hidden."

"But," Austin protested.

"Austin, please," Sally said. "Unlike your weapon, the Sword of Acorn can be wielded by anyone. I don't have the luxury of a fail-safe. If someone evil gets their hands on that sword, then it's all over. And, hard as it may be to believe, there are some out there way worse then Robotnik. Some are almost godlike. I can't take any chances."

Austin stood quietly, then he nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, Sally. We came all this way..."

Sally embraced him. She looked up and smiled at him, despite the tears filling her eyes. "It's alright. We made it this far without the sword and we can do alright without it. Maybe it's for the best."

Austin hugged her tightly. "If that's what you want, then I'll support your decision."

Sally turned to Constant Vigil. "Thank you for your time, Constant Vigil. At the very least, can you give us any information regarding the dragon?"

Constant Vigil nodded. "That I can do. The dragon isn't attacking out of malice. It's searching...for her young."

"Her...young," Sally exclaimed.

"Indeed," Constant Vigil replied. "The dragon is a mother, and something happened to her eggs. Someone took them."

"Of course," Austin spoke up. "That's what that look in her eyes was all about. She's sad and angry because she lost her children. And she must have been begging for help to find them. I can only imagine how much pain she must be in."

"Who has her eggs," Sally asked.

"It seems the Yagyu Clan has them," Constant Vigil replied. "No doubt looking to sell them for riches. Dragon eggs fetch a handsome price on the market."

"Unbelievable," Austin growled. "The greed of some people. Where can we find the Yagyu Clan?"

"You mean to attack them," Constant Vigil asked.

"I'll try to be diplomatic," Austin said. "But I make no promises."

Constant Vigil nodded. She gestured and a chameleon appeared, bearing a scroll. He handed it to Sally.

"That map will lead you to the Yagyu Clan," Constant Vigil explained. "I urge you to be cautious. The Yagyu are a sly bunch and not to be trusted. Don't turn your back on them."

Austin and Sally bowed to her. "Thank you," Sally said. "Hopefully we can resolve this with very little trouble."

They turned to leave when Constant Vigil called out to Sally.

"Princess, for what it's worth, I am sorry," she said. "I truly believe you to be worthy of the sword."

She watched them exit the throne room, escorted by their guide from earlier. After they were gone, she withdrew a small box from behind her throne. The lid had the royal seal of Acorn on it. "Now, more than ever, I believe you are worthy," she whispered.

 _Stormtop Village..._

Ken paced anxiously, stopping now and then to scan the area. It had been several hours since Austin and Sally had departed with the Shinobi Clan and still they weren't back. He wondered if everything was going alright. As he resumed his pacing, he also checked the skies, watching for any sign of the dragon. So far the beast had yet to return, but he felt they had not seen the last of it. Hopefully, Sally would uncover some information on how to stop it. His thoughts wandered to his conversation with her earlier regarding her relationship with Austin. He had felt crushed and even a little mad. While he wasn't the type to pick up someone on the rebound, he had hoped that maybe he might have had a chance to start over with Sally. But, it seemed Fate had other ideas.

"I just can't mope about it forever," he murmured. "And I can't hold it against either of them. Sally would never forgive me if I acted like a jerk towards Austin. He never even knew."

At that moment, he looked up and saw Austin and Sally making their way towards the village.

"Li Moon! Li Yuen," he called. "They're back!" He rushed forward to meet them halfway.

"Hey, Ken," Sally greeted. "Were you waiting here this whole time?"

"Uh, well, okay, yes, I was," he stammered.

"That's sweet of you," Sally said, smiling.

"Ahem. So, how did your meeting with the Shinobi Clan go," he asked.

Austin and Sally exchanged a brief glance and then Sally spoke up. "We know what's going on with the dragon," she said. "It seems the Yagyu Clan stole her eggs."

"Her? You mean, the dragon's a female," Ken asked in surprise.

"That's right," Austin said. "She's attacking because her babies are missing. An angry mother is a force to be reckoned with."

"That's for sure," Ken agreed. "

So, that is what troubles the dragon."

They saw Li Moon and Li Yuen walking towards them.

"I'm afraid so," Sally said. "We have to find those eggs before the dragon returns."

"But if the Yagyu have the eggs," Ken said. "That means going after the entire clan. It'll be dangerous."

"Austin and I will try to bargain with them," Sally said.

"And if they don't' cooperate," Ken asked. "What then?"

"Plan B," Sally said.

"And what's Plan B," Ken asked.

"Beat the living daylights out of them," Austin replied.

Ken glanced at him, momentarilly surprised. Then he grinned. He had never really cared for the Yagyu Clan, or their current leader. And he definitely liked Austin's idea.

"Allow me to go with you," he offered. "If a fight does break out, I'd like to be there to help."

Sally glanced at Austin and he nodded. "Alright, Ken," Sally said. "We'd be honored to have you at our side."

Ken smiled. "Thank you."

"If you're going to speak with the Yagyu Clan, be cautious," Li Yuen said.

"The Bride of Constant Vigil already warned us," Sally said. "We'll be careful."

"By the way," Ken said. "Did you find out anything regarding the sword?"

Sally immediately turned towards the spot where the Tornado was parked. "We should get going," she said. "The dragon could return at anytime."

Ken looked confused. He glanced at Austin questioningly.

"Don't ask," he said. "Not right now, anyway. Let's focus on the Yagyu Clan first."

He walked off to join Sally, leaving Ken to wonder just what had happened in the Shinobi Clan's lair.

End of Chapter 26...


	27. Chapter 27

Healing Hearts Chapter 27

 _Shadow Caverns..._

Antoine stared nervously at the opening leading into the cave. It was pitch black and who knew what might be lurking inside.

"So, here we are," he remarked to Myotis. "Shadow Caverns."

Myotis gazed at the cave, his face emotionless.

"Um, shall we proceed," Antoine asked.

Myotis nodded. "If you wish, you can remain out here."

"Non, non," Antoine protested. "I came here to help find ze emerald, and zat iz just what I will do."

"You're scared to enter this place," Myotis stated.

"Um, maybe just a little nervous," Antoine admitted.

"No. You're scared," Myotis replied. "Your heart is beating fast, your breathing is irregular, and I detect a slight tremor in your voice."

Antoine fell silent. There was no fooling the vampire. He felt ashamed. He was a Freedom Fighter. He had helped to face Robotnik's forces and yet he was afraid to enter a simple cave.

"You don't have to force yourself to go in," Myotis said. "I understand you're afraid. Everyone has something to be afraid of. Even me."

"It's just zat," Antoine spoke up, "I remember my father telling me stories about zis place. He said it was incredibly dangerous and filled with terrifying creatures."

"Unexplored caverns such as this often house unusual lifeforms," Myotis said. "But I can assure you, if anything does live in there, they will find me to be more terrifying."

Antoine glanced at the taciturn vampire. He seemed very calm and composed. Antoine had yet to see just what Myotis was capable of, but if he was anything like Austin, then he had no doubt he could handle just about anything.

"So, what will it be," Myotis asked. "You can remain here if you wish. I can manage on my own."

"I will go in with you," Antoine said. "I cannot let fear stop me."

Myotis nodded. "Very well. You'd best grab a flashlight. I require no light, but, on the off chance we get separated in there, at least you will have a means to find your way out."

Antoine rummaged through his pack and pulled out a flashlight. He turned it on briefly to test it and made sure he had plenty of batteries just in case. When they were ready, they entered the cave. Myotis took the lead, Antoine right behind him. Soon they were engulfed by the darkness of the cave, the light from the entrance steadily fading behind them. Antoine swallowed nervously. It was so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Myotis blended in with the shadows and moved so quietly, it was almost possible to think he wasn't even there to begin with. Antoine clutched his flashlight, feeling it's comforting weight in his hands. He tried to listen for any signs of life in the cavern, but heard nothing. He found the silence unnerving.

"Hopefully," Myotis said, breaking the silence, "the emerald isn't too far inside."

Antoine nodded, hoping he was right. He did not like being in here, not one bit. Maybe it was his imagination, but it felt like something was watching them.

Clinging to the cavern ceiling, something was indeed watching Antoine and Myotis. It was a robot named UMBRA. He was built with a humanoid bat appearance, with metallic wings attached to his arms. He sported a specialized sonar system and infrared vision, which at the moment was tracking Antoine. However, he couldn't track Myotis with his infrared, due to the vampire's low body temperature. Fortunately, his sonar was able to pinpoint him just fine. UMBRA had arrived at the cavern just a few seconds before them and had been in the process of beginning his search for the emerald when they had entered. Now he was trying to decide what to do: Should he try and find the emerald first or deal with these two? His two fellow bots TITAN and SCYLLA had failed to retrieve an emerald. Their overconfidence had led to their failure and UMBRA vowed he would not suffer the same fate. He decided he wouldn't waste his time with them. Best to find the emerald first and take no chances. Detaching from the ceiling, UMBRA glided silently through the inky darkness.

Myotis glanced upwards. For a second, he had detected movement above them, but saw nothing. Thanks to his vampiric eyesight, the darkness was as clear as day. Had he imagined it? No. Something was here, but was gone now. Perhaps just a cave dwelling creature? He staggered slightly as Antoine bumped into him.

"Careful," Myotis hissed.

"My apologies," Antoine said.

Myotis chided himself. "No need for apologies. I should have warned you I had stopped."

"Is something wrong," Antoine asked.

"I thought I sensed something," the vampire explained. "If there was something there, it's gone now."

"What do you think it was," Antoine asked.

"Hopefully, just some cave creature," Myotis replied. "Still, considering we're not the only one's searching for the emeralds, it's best not to take any chances. Be on your guard."

They pressed on, Myotis watching their surroundings, and Antoine following him. The cave continued straight ahead, leading deeper into the cavern. Suddenly, Myotis reached out and halted Antoine.

"W-What is it," Antoine asked, fearing they were about to be attacked.

"Turn on your light and look at the ground," Myotis said.

Antoine activated his flashlight and shone it on the ground. Just a few inches from where Antoine had been walking was a gaping hole. Had he continued in that direction, he would have fallen in.

"Better keep that light on," Myotis said. "We'll both need to keep watch."

Antoine nodded in agreement. Personally, he felt better having the light on. They continued on, skirting the pit and plunging deeper into the cave.

A little ways behind them, another figure had entered the cave. Omega E-123 had just arrived at the cavern and was now making his way inside. The hulking bot had two spotlights on, piercing the shadows. He knew that somewhere in this place was a Chaos Emerald and he was bound and determined to get it. And he would crush anyone or anything that got in his way. His sensors indicated two life forms further ahead. One signature he recognized as the Freedom Fighter known as Antoine. The second was unfamiliar, but seemed human. Yet Omega could detect no heat signature from this second person. How was that even possible? Well, no matter. If they interfered with him, they would be obliterated...he was looking forward to it.

 _Knothole Village..._

Amber, Darren, Bunnie and Rotor were relating their adventures to one another when Cream approached them. She walked up to Amber and tugged on her sleeve.

"Excuse me, Miss Amber," she said.

"Hello, Cream," Amber greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, there are two people here to see you," Cream explained. "They're right over there."

Amber looked up to see who Cream had indicated. Upon seeing them she felt a mixture of surprise and dread.

"Do you know them, Miss Amber," Cream asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Amber replied. "Thank you, Cream. I'll handle this."

Darren and the others had also noticed the two newcomers. "Is that who I think it is," Darren asked.

"Indeed," Amber answered.

"Friends of yours," Bunnie asked.

"That depends," Amber said. "At least with one of them."

They walked over towards the two guests. Bunnie noted one was a young man with orange-red hair and a pleasant smile on his face. His female companion, though, was a different story. She had shoulder length black hair, icy blue eyes, and, unlike the boy, wasn't smiling. A large raven was perched on the girl's shoulder. It gazed around as if taking in it's surroundings. Amber halted before them. She gazed at the boy and smiled politely.

"Hello, Vahn," she greeted.

"Amber," Vahn replied, shaking her hand. "It's good to see you."

Amber turned her attention to the girl, her smile abruptly fading. The girl matched her look.

"Shade," Amber greeted none too enthusiastically.

"Amber," Shade replied dryly.

Bunnie could feel a slight tension in the air. Clearly there was some bad history between Amber and...Wait! Shade? Bunnie suddenly remembered that name. Myotis had mentioned it the other day at their meeting. Austin and the others had been reluctant to talk about her. Now, Bunnie was seeing her for herself.

"So, long time no see," Vahn spoke up. "Oh, I suppose we should introduce ourselves to your new friends..."

"Bunnie, Rotor, and Cream," Amber indicated the three Mobians. "Guys, this is Vahn and Shade." She turned back to Vahn. "Now, why are you here, Vahn? And why is she here?"

Shade's eyes narrowed. "If you have something to say to me, then say it."

"Very well," Amber replied. "I'm not too thrilled to have you here, Shade. You'll recall we're not exactly on the best of terms. So that begs the question of why you're here?"

"She came with me," Vahn said, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Please, Amber. I know you and the others haven't exactly gotten along with Shade before..."

"She nearly killed Austin the first time they met," Amber snapped.

Bunnie stared in surprise. Had she just heard Amber correctly?

"Y-You tried to hurt Mister Austin," Cream asked, horrified.

"Not only that," Amber continued. "But her reckless attitude has put us in danger time and again."

"Why don't you just blame me for Jill's death while you're at it," Shade yelled.

"Why not," Amber replied. "We came to save you from Erian's clutches and look what happened! We lost a good friend because of you!"

Now the tension was palpable. Bunnie was beginning to see why they had been reluctant to include Shade. There was serious tension between them. But was it true? Was Shade really responsible for Jill's death?

"You think I wanted that to happen," Shade raged. "I never asked to be a part of his plans! And I certainly never asked you to come to my rescue either!"

"And that's precisely the problem," Amber yelled back. "If you had just trusted us to help you in the first place..."

"Please, stop," Cream wailed.

Immediately, Amber and Shade fell silent. All eyes were on Cream now.

"I hate all this fighting," Cream said, tears running down her face. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past! Why can't you try and settle things without saying such horrible things?"

Amber felt her cheeks burning with shame. Cream was right. She was acting foolish.

"I'm sorry, Cream," she said. "You're right." She turned back to Shade. "Sorry, Shade."

"Yeah, well, water under the bridge," Shade mumbled. "Look, for what it's worth, I am sorry what happened to Jill. And...I do appreciate you and Austin coming to my rescue."

Bunnie felt the tension lessening now. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"So," Vahn spoke up. "You were wondering why we were here. Well, I was asked to come and assist you guys. Or, more specifically, to assist Austin."

"Austin isn't here right now," Darren said. "He and Sally are..."

"Searching for the Sword of Acorn," Vahn interrupted. "I know."

"I take it your father informed you," Amber asked.

"Actually, it wasn't Father who told me," Vahn said. "But rather my Grandmother."

Amber and Darren glanced at each other. "Edena sent you two here," Darren asked.

"She sent me," Vahn replied. "I just asked Shade if she wanted to come along."

"Wait, I'm confused," Bunnie said. "Edena? Isn't that the Goddess Austin mentioned before?"

"That's right," Amber said. "Perhaps I should explain. You see, Vahn here is Phoenix's son. And since Edena is Phoenix's mother, that would make her Vahn's grandmother."

"So, that means...Vahn's an Entity," Rotor gasped.

"Guilty as charged," Vahn said, grinning.

"At any rate," Amber spoke up. "If you are here to assist Austin, like I said, he's not here. In fact, I'm not sure where exactly he and Sally are at the moment."

"Oh, don't worry. We can find them," Vahn assured her. "I just wanted to stop by and talk with you, Amber. Can we step over here for a moment?"

He and Amber moved away from the group. "What is it, Vahn," Amber asked.

"There's a reason why Edena sent us," Vahn said, his tone turning serious. "It seems there is someone else searching for the sword. Someone incredibly powerful, almost on par with an Entity."

Amber stared at him in shock! "There's someone that strong here on Mobius," she asked.

"Well, there's actually one or two like that," Vahn replied. "But, yes. This current threat is probably by far the strongest of them. Edena was worried, so she asked me to come and give this to Austin." He held up a crimson feather. It was glowing with power.

"Is that what I think it is," Amber asked, awestruck.

"Yes," Vahn replied. "You know what will happen if Austin uses it. That's why I have to get it to him."

Amber nodded. "I understand."

Darren and the others watched as Vahn and Amber conversed with each other. Beside him, Shade had lit up a cigarette and took a puff from it.

"You know," he said. "Those things are bad for your health."

"Bite me," Shade replied.

"So, any idea what they're discussing over there," Darren asked.

"No idea," Shade said. "Ask Amber when they're done."

Darren glared at her. She could be such a b...

"Look. They're coming back over," Cream said.

Amber and Vahn rejoined them. "Well, it was nice to meet all of you," Vahn said. "But Shade and I need to get going. I hope we'll meet again soon."

"You're leaving just like that," Rotor asked.

"It's important we find Austin as soon as possible," Vahn said. He turned to Shade. "You ready?"

Shade dropped her cigarette and ground it under her boot. "Let's go," she said.

Vahn placed his hand on her shoulder and they both vanished.

"What exactly did you two discuss," Darren asked, after they were gone.

Amber remained silent, wondering how to tell Darren what she had heard from Vahn.

 _Shadow Caverns..._

For two hours, Myotis and Antoine traversed the dark tunnels of the caverns. Soon they came upon a fork in the tunnel.

"Hmm. This could be a problem," Myotis said, gazing at the two tunnels.

"So, which way do we go," Antoine asked.

Myotis glanced down each tunnel. Then he pointed left. "We go that way," he said.

"How can you be certain," Antoine asked.

"Just trust me on this," the vampire replied, making his way down the tunnel.

Antoine followed after him, wondering just how he knew this was the right way. For several moments they traversed the tunnel and then, just ahead of them, he saw a faint light. Picking up the pace, they moved onward and soon entered a spacious cavern. A silvery light permeated the area and Antoine saw the source of the light. Sitting on a rocky outcropping was a Chaos Emerald.

"How...How did you know it was here," Antoine asked.

"I could see the light from the tunnel entrance," Myotis replied.

"I saw nothing," Antoine said.

"My eyesight is much more heightened than your's," he said. "I could just make out a faint glow, so I knew the emerald had to be down this way."

"Well, I suppose I cannot complain," Antoine said. "At least we got here first."

"Ohh, did you?"

Antoine and Myotis looked around for the source of the sibilant voice. "There," Myotis said, pointing towards the ceiling.

Hanging upside down was the robot UMBRA. He gazed down at them, his eyes glowing an eerie red and his mouth split open in a chilling grin, revealing metal fangs.

"Welcome, gentlemen," UMBRA hissed. "I've been waiting for you. I had considered just taking the emerald and fleeing, but then I thought, why not just deal with you? Then that will be two less Freedom Fighters to deal with."

Myotis kept his gaze locked on UMBRA. "Antoine," he said. "Get the emerald and get out of here. I will deal with this robot."

"But, I cannot just abandon you," Antoine protested.

"Do it," Myotis said. "What matters is that he doesn't get the emerald. Now go!"

Antoine hesitated a moment and then made a dash for the emerald. Above, UMBRA dived down, flying straight towards him. Suddenly, Myotis moved in at incredible speed, intercepting the bot. As the vampire and bot clashed, Antoine snatched up the emerald and ran towards the tunnel exit. He stopped and glanced back at the battle. Then he turned and ran out of the cavern, hoping Myotis could handle UMBRA.

Myotis unsheathed his weapon, the lance known as Soul Eater. Whirling his weapon around, the vampire charged his robotic foe and struck. UMBRA brought his metallic wings up and blocked the strike. Then he lashed out with his steel claws, moving faster than the eye could follow. Myotis dodged backwards, striking out once more.

"You only delay the inevitable," UMBRA said. "Once I have dealt with you, I will find your friend and claim the emerald."

Myotis remained silent and pressed his attacks. He knew better than to engage an enemy in useless conversation. He had to remain focused and buy Antoine enough time to escape.

"Nothing to say," UMBRA asked. "Very well."

He took flight, hovering in midair. Spreading his wings, UMBRA launched a barrage of missiles. Myotis moved fast, dodging the incoming projectiles. The cavern rocked as they detonated, causing dust and rubble to rain down.

"Are you mad," Myotis hissed. "You'll bring this whole cavern down on us!"

"I'm not worried about that," UMBRA laughed. "I do not require air and I'm quite durable. I would have no problem digging myself out should it come to that."

"Arrogant robot," Myotis said. "Even you wouldn't survive without massive damage."

"Enough," UMBRA said. "Time to finish this."

His eyes began glowing brighter, and then, two crimson beams shot out. Myotis moved as the sizzling beams streaked past him. The beams shot at him a second time, and Myotis dodged, though he barely made it. One beam singed his shoulder. Myotis hissed as the beam burned him. He shrugged it off. The wound was healing already and he had to remain focused. He only hoped Antoine was far away by now.

Antoine ran down the tunnel, the Chaos Emerald in his hands. The gem was giving off a bright silver light, allowing him to see where he was going. Skirting pits, he pressed onwards, hoping Myotis was doing alright in his battle with UMBRA. Suddenly, something grabbed him and hurled him to the ground. Antoine crashed to the floor, maintaining his hold on the emerald. Rolling, he glanced up and saw his assailant. It was Omega E-123, and the bot was pointing his guns at Antoine.

"GIVE ME THE EMERALD," he commanded. "OR, I WILL DESTROY YOU."

End of Chapter 27...


	28. Chapter 28

Healing Hearts Chapter 28

 _The Dragon Kingdom-Outskirts of Yagyu Territory..._

"Once we cross this river," Ken explained, "We'll be in the Yagyu Clan's territory."

Austin and Sally gazed across the river. They had just arrived at the edge of the Yagyu's land. It was quiet but they suspected the second they got to the other side that would change.

"Can we assume we'll have a welcoming committee waiting for us," Austin asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Ken replied. "In fact, I'm certain we're being watched right now."

Austin looked over towards the other side. No one was in sight, but he had to agree with Ken. It did feel like they were being watched.

"So, these Yagyu guys," Austin said, "What can we expect from them?"

"You mean besides treachery and two-faced dealings," Ken replied. "They prefer ambush attacks and they know a thing or two about assassination."

"I've dealt with someone like that before," Austin said.

"Well, boys," Sally spoke up, "We may as well get this over with. Let's not keep the Yagyu waiting."

They forded the river, steadily making their way across to the other side. Austin was tensed, ready for any trouble. His instincts warned him of danger.

"Get ready, you two," he whispered. "I think they're about to make their move."

Sure enough, just as he finished saying this, a large group of Mobian bats dressed in ninja garbs and armed with swords, lept out to attack. Austin and Ken deflected the swords with their own weapons and then moved in to attack their opponents. Sally, meanwhile, was dealing with some of the Yagyu ninjas. Good as they were, Sally was very skilled with hand to hand combat and was showing them just how skilled she was. It didn't take long before the group was defeated. The Yagyu ninjas lay on the ground, moaning. Austin surveyed their fallen enemies, shaking his head.

"These guys couldn't hold a candle to Kyonshee," he said.

"Who's that," Sally asked.

"That would be Myotis' sister," Austin replied. "A very dangerous assassin. She used to work for Erian, but disappeared after we defeated him."

"A regular assassin is bad enough, but a vampire assassin," Sally said. "Remind me to ask about what other enemies you used to deal with."

"Duly noted," Austin replied. "Now, I believe it's Q&A time."

Ken reached down and hauled a Yagyu ninja to his feet. "We're here to see your boss," he said. "Take us to him."

"I will do no such thing," the bat hissed.

Sally smiled sweetly. "I'd do it if I were you. Otherwise, my friends here will get pretty upset. You've seen how scary Ken can be when he's mad. You don't even want to see Austin when he's upset."

The bat glanced nervously at Ken and the Edenian warrior. Austin ran his finger along the edge of his sword as if testing it's sharpness.

"I'm not too fond of treacherous assassins," he said, his voice ominous. "They really bring out the worst in me."

"Alright, alright," the bat squealed. "I'll take you to our master!"

Austin smiled pleasantly and sheathed his sword. "Why, thank you. Lead on."

It wasn't long before they reached the Yagyu's hideout. It consisted of a large, ancient stone structure. Several other ruins were scattered the area.

"Was this some kind of lost civilization," Austin asked.

"I believe it was at one time," Ken replied. "But now it's a den of thieves. I should warn you now, the leader of the Yagyu clan is not to be trusted. He's also rude and condescending."

"Thanks for the heads up," Austin said.

They entered the temple and made their way down the hall and soon found themselves in a throne room. Lounging on the throne was the leader of the Yagyu Clan.

"What the," Ken exclaimed.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong," Austin spoke up, "But that looks like a girl."

Sure enough, a female bat was sitting on the throne. She was clad in a black ninja gi and wore a veil across her lower face. Her fur was purple and she gazed at them with emerald eyes.

"What's going on here," Sally asked. "Where's the leader of the Yagyu?"

"You're looking at her," the bat replied. "I am the new Bride of Rich Nights. The former leader had been disposed of." Her eyes narrowed. "And I'm the one who dealt with him."

"Change in management," Austin said. "This could complicate things."

"Not necessarily," Ken said. "This new bride might be easier to negotiate with as opposed to the previous leader." Ken approached the throne and bowed respectfully to her. "Greetings, Rich Nights," he said. "I am..."

"I know who you are," Rich Nights interrupted. "And I know of Princess Sally. Though the third member of your group is unfamiliar to me."

Austin bowed to her. "My name is Austin, Lady Bride. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Rich Nights nodded, turning her attention back to Ken. "When my ninjas told me an Overlander had arrived with you and the Princess , I found it hard to believe."

"He is no Overlander," Ken said. "He is an Edenian, from another world."

Rich Nights glanced at Austin again. "Intriguing. Well, now. What brings you here to my domain?"

"We had actually come to speak to the previous leader of the Yagyus," Ken explained. "It seems the clan stole dragon eggs from a mother dragon and now it's rampaging around the country side looking for them."

"Ah, yes," Rich Nights said. "That was the final straw that led me to get him out of the picture. Don't get me wrong, I condone thievery. It is, after all, what our clan is all about. However, stealing from a dragon is asking for trouble. It's only a matter of time before that dragon makes it's way here and starts attacking us."

"Then will you return the eggs to us," Ken asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't have them any longer," Rich Nights replied. "They were sold to the House of Conquering Storm."

"Great," Sally moaned. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy."

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," Rich Nights said. "Now, if there is nothing else, please, be on your way."

They turned and exited the throne room. As soon as they were gone, a lynx appeared from behind the throne.

"You heard everything," Rich Nights asked.

"I did," the lynx replied. "I'll bring word of this to my master."

"Use the secret tunnel," Rich Nights said. "We don't want our guests to see you."

The lynx nodded and ducked back behind the throne, disappearing down the tunnel. After he was gone, Rich Nights settled back on the throne, smiling behind her veil. It was good to be in charge. Her mind wandered back to that fateful day when things had changed. She had been approached by a stranger who told her he would grant her leadership of the Yagyu Clan. Ever since her mother, the previous Bride, had been murdered, she had bided her time, waiting for the chance to get revenge and take her rightful place. And the stranger had given her that. First, he had talked the previous chief into stealing the eggs and then selling them to Conquering Storm. Upon learning this, the Clan was in an uproar, knowing full well that an angry dragon would be a bad thing. Rich Nights had used that to her advantage. In the confusion, she had dealt with the former leader and assumed control. She smiled, recalling the surprised look on his face when she had killed him. Her mother had been avenged and she had reclaimed her title as a Bride. Whatever happened afterwards was no concern of hers. She had what she wanted.

Outside, Austin, Ken, and Sally were conversing on their next move.

"This isn't good," Ken said. "The Yagyus are one thing, but the Raijin Clan is a different story. They are a warrior clan and their leader is most formidable."

"Not to mention we're not on good terms with Conquering Storm," Sally said. "I can guarantee she won't comply, at least, not without a fight, anyway."

"So, what do we do," Austin asked.

"We'll just have to try and talk with her," Sally said. "And be prepared for trouble."

Austin and Ken nodded in agreement.

 _Raijin Clan Stronghold..._

"I just received word from my spy," Conquering Storm said, addressing the shadowy figure on the screen. "The Princess and her companions are on the way."

"As I knew they would," the figure said.

"I still don't like the fact we had to steal a dragon's eggs," Conquering Storm said. "If that creature shows up here..."

"Don't worry," the figure said. "If the dragon does indeed show up, you can return the eggs to it. Just remember the plan."

"I know what to do," Conquering Storm said. "Though I still don't understand why we had to do all of this."

"No need to concern yourself over the details," the figure replied. "I am paying you quite well for your services."

"Yes, of course," Conquering Storm said. "And I'm very grateful for that."

"Good," the figure said. "Now, you'd best get ready to greet your guests."

The screen blinked off. Conquering Storm sighed and made her way towards her throne room, wondering if she had made a mistake going along with this plan.

Austin, Sally and Ken stood before the massive iron doors leading into the Raijin Stronghold. They had just arrived and now stood waiting for the Raijin Clan to open the doors.

"Let me talk to Conquering Storm," Ken said. "I doubt she'll listen, but I'll try my best. Otherwise, be ready to fight."

"I'm always ready for battle," Austin said.

A moment later, the doors opened and several lynxes appeared. One motioned them to follow. They passed through the archway and followed the lynxes towards the main structure. They entered and soon found themselves in a vast throne room. And seated on the throne was Conquering Storm. Austin could tell just by looking at her that she was not to be trifled with.

"Well, this is a surprise," Conquering Storm said drily. "Princess Sally, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Why do you care," Sally replied.

"I don't," Conquering Storm said. "Still, I was sorry to hear about Sonic. I actually respected him." Her eyes fell on Austin. "And this must be the Edenian I've heard about. Word reached me of your arrival and my spies informed me of your otherworldly origins."

"Then no doubt you know why we're here," Ken asked.

Conquering Storm indicated a box sitting next to her. Inside, nestled in hay, were several large eggs. "You came for these, I believe," she said.

"That's right," Ken said. "We need to return those to the mother dragon. Otherwise, she'll continue destroying everything in her path."

"We paid the Yagyu Clan a hefty fortune for these," Conquering Storm said. "Are you prepared to compensate us for them?"

"No," Ken said. "We had hoped you would give them to us."

"Really, Khan," Conquering Storm smirked. "You should know better than that."

"You know," Austin spoke up. "I was led to believe that you had a sense of honor, Conquering Storm. And now here you are trying to extort us for those eggs. Eggs, I might add, that never should have been taken in the first place, knowing full well the consequences of the theft."

Conquering Storm eyed him coolly, a thin smile playing on her lips. "You're a bold one, aren't you," she said.

"I just say it like it is," Austin said. "So, why don't we just skip past all this sugar coating and get down to business. What do we have to do to get those eggs?"

"Well, since money isn't an option, then there is one other method," Conquering Storm said. "Since you called my honor into question, then that means we will have to battle. You and I, hand to hand combat, no weapons and none of your abilities. You win, I'll return the eggs. Lose, and you and your friends die. What say you?"

"Normally, I would comply," Austin said. "But frankly, I'm gonna have to say no. I didn't come here to fight at your whim, I came here to return a mother's children to her. Now, either hand over the eggs or we'll take them and take down anyone who gets in the way."

Conquering Storm glared and stood up, stalking towards the group. "You're in my domain," she growled. "And around here, what I say goes. Don't test my patience."

Austin suddenly transformed and was surrounded by a fiery aura of power. Everyone staggered back in surprise, even Conquering Storm.

"Don't test my patience," he said. "I respect your role as a leader but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to manipulate me or my friends!"

Ken stared wide eyed. It occurred to him he had yet to see just what Austin was fully capable of. He knew he was strong, but now, he was brimming with incredible power. Ken could feel it and he had no doubt the Raijin could feel it, too. Austin stood there a moment, then his aura faded and he resumed his human form.

"Look, I know you have your reputation," Austin said. "But you and I both know that an enraged dragon is something none of us wants. I'm asking you to do the honorable thing and return those eggs. Please."

For a moment, the room was deathly silent. Then Conquering Storm motioned towards the box.

"Fine. Take them," she said. "I'm not a coward, but I know an unwinnable battle when I see one. Take them and go!"

Two Raijin brought the box forward and presented it to Austin and his friends. Austin bowed respectfully to Conquering Storm. "Thank you," he said.

"Whatever, just go before I change my mind," Conquering Storm said.

They grabbed the box and made their way out of the throne room. After they were gone, Conquering Storm sat back down on the throne. Though none of her guards noticed, she was relieved. She certainly was no coward, but after seeing that display of Austin's power, she had no doubt she would have lost even if he had used only fighting skills. Her current employer had failed to inform her just how strong Austin was. That, more then anything, angered her. She suddenly had the sneaking suspicion that he had done that intentionally. One way or another, she would see him pay for that.

Outside, Austin, Ken, and Sally were loading the eggs in the storage compartment of the Tornado.

"Sorry about overstepping my bounds back there," Austin said to Ken. "I know you said to leave the talking to you..."

"It's alright," Ken replied. "I figured Conquering Storm wouldn't make it easy. What I don't understand, is why did you refuse? You could have easily beaten her in a fight."

"I could have, yes," Austin said. "But that wouldn't have been a fair fight. Despite her attitude, she is the leader of this territory and I do respect her title. I don't think she realized at first just how strong I am. Her minions saw how strong I was, too. Had I defeated her, she would have been disgraced and dishonored. By refusing the challenge, then she saves face and we still get the eggs. A win-win, and she knew that."

"Your years of diplomacy at work," Sally said. "Well done."

"I must admit, it was well played," Ken said. "But now we need to hurry and get these eggs back to the dragon."

"Right," Sally said.

She jumped into the cockpit and started up the plane. Austin climbed into the backseat. The plane lifted off, with Ken flying next to them on his cloud.

 _Stormtop Village..._

Li Yuen heard the roar even before Li Moon came running in.

"Grandfather! It's back," she cried.

"Yes, my child," he said. "I hear it."

Both of them stood on the front porch and watched as the dragon landed nearby. Fire shot from it's mouth as it roared it's anger.

"What will we do, grandfather," Li Moon asked. "We have no way to stop it."

"Don't worry, Li Moon," Li Yuen replied. "All is not lost. We will get through this."

Li Moon watched in fear as the dragon began making it's way towards them. She could feel the heat of it's fire even from where she stood. She prayed for a miracle and then, a miracle happened. Above, the Tornado swooped in, drawing the dragon's attention. Then the plane landed nearby. Sally and Austin immediately disembarked, Ken landing next to them. Sally opened the storage compartment and both Austin and Ken unloaded the box of eggs. They carried it over to the dragon and set it in front of her. As they backed away, the dragon lowered her head and sniffed at the box. She saw her eggs nestled in straw. Upon seeing the eggs, the dragon made a loud content growl. She opened her jaws and gently took hold of the box. Then she lifted off from the ground and flew away.

Sally watched the dragon fly away with it's precious cargo, relieved and happy. Austin and Ken stood beside her, also watching. They had made it just in time.

"Thank goodness," Sally said.

"Glad that's over," Austin said. "And I'm glad we could reunite a mother and her children."

At that moment, they were joined by Li Moon and Li Yuen.

"You did it," Li Moon cheered, hugging Sally. "You saved us!"

"Well done," Li Yuen said. "You have quelled the dragon's fury and eased her suffering."

"So, what will you do now, Sally," Ken asked. "Will you continue your search for the sword?"

Both Sally and Austin were silent and Ken remembered Sally had avoided his question earlier regarding the sword.

"Okay, what's wrong," he asked.

"The Bride refused to give us the information we needed," Sally said.

"What," Ken exclaimed. "How could she do that? She has no right!"

"Ken, it's okay," Sally said. "She had her reasons and...reluctantly, I agreed with her. We're not going to continue our search."

"But, Sally," Ken protested. "That sword is your birthright! After coming all this way just to quit?"

"What would you have her do, Ken," Li Yuen asked. "Take the information by force?"

Ken was about to reply but then fell silent. He knew the old man was right. He glanced at Austin. "And what about you," he asked. "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Austin replied. "But ultimately, it's Sally's decision, and we should respect it."

"I know," Ken said. "You're right."

"I imagine you'll head out first thing tomorrow," Li Yuen said.

"Yes, we will," Sally said.

"Then you should get some rest," Li Yuen replied. "You've had a very busy day." They turned and entered Li Yuen's house.

 _The Next Day..._

"I took the liberty of replenishing your supplies," Li Yuen said to Austin over breakfast.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Think nothing of it," Li Yuen said. "We owe you our lives. You stopped the dragon and saved us from destruction. I'm only sorry your quest has ended so soon."

"Yeah," Austin said. "Even though she won't say it out loud, I know Sally's disappointed."

Suddenly, Sally burst into the room, startling everyone. "Everyone! Look what I found in my room," she exclaimed. She held up a small box with the Acorn Seal on the clasp.

"Is that...," Ken asked.

"This box holds the clue we need to find the sword," Sally said excitedly.

"But, I thought Constant Vigil wasn't going to give it to you," Ken said.

"I guess she changed her mind," Austin speculated. "Or, maybe she was testing Sally. Maybe when she saw you were willing to respect her decision and stop searching for the sword, she must have decided to give you the information after all."

"I'm very grateful to her," Sally said.

"So, you gonna open it," Ken asked.

Sally unlocked the clasp and opened the box. Inside was another piece of the map and a letter.

"I wonder if the King used the same trick like he did with the first letter," Austin said.

Sally held the letter in front of a lantern and frowned. "That's strange," she said. "There are different colored letters, but it's not just one different color, but several."

Austin glanced at the letters. Sure enough, some were various colors, unlike before. Even more unusual, the colored letters didn't seem to make any words or sentences.

"Uh, what exactly is this," he asked. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Me neither," Sally said. She pulled out Nicole and activated her. "Nicole, scan these letters, please."

The computer went to work and grouped the letters together. They consisted of three groups and colors: Red, Blue and Green. Ken peered at them in confusion.

"What does it all mean," he asked.

"Good question," Sally said. "There are no vowels so we can't really make any words or sentences out of them."

"Hm. Look," Austin said. "Each group consist of four letters. But notice how the fourth letter is spaced out from the other letters? I wonder why that is?"

"N, S, and W," Sally said. "The letters that are separate. What exactly do they...Wait a minute! I think I have it. They're North, South and West."

"What makes you say that," Austin asked.

"It just seemed the most likely," Sally replied. "But that doesn't explain the other letters, though."

"Sally," Nicole spoke up. "I think I may have an idea on deciphering these letters. Do you recall your father teaching you about turning numbers into letters as part of a code?"

"Of course," Sally exclaimed. "It was a game he and I came up with. That's what my father did here."

"Do you recall the code," Austin asked.

"Yes, I do," Sally said. "Let's see...Mm-hm. Yes, that's it! Got it!" RED-445 N, BLUE-295 S, GREEN-920 W."

"Okay, that solves that," Austin said. "But, how does this coincide with compass directions?"

"Because they are directions," Sally said. "Or, more precisely, map coordinates. Nicole, bring up a map of Mobius." A holographic map appeared in front of them. Sally looked it over and then began tracing her finger along it. "Let's see," she said. "445 North, then 295 South, and finally 920 West. Nicole, mark those coordinates on the map, please."

Three red dots appeared and then converged at the point where the coordinates met. "There," Sally said. "That's where we'll find the next map piece."

"Alright," Austin said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes," Sally said. "We really should get going." She stood up and bowed to Li Yuen. "Thank you for your hospitality, Li Yuen."

"And thank you, Sally, for everything you and your friend have done for us," Li Yuen said.

Outside, Austin and Sally stood by the Tornado, bidding farewell to Ken and Li Moon. Sally hugged Ken. "Take care of yourself, Ken," she said.

"You, too, Sally," he said. "Good luck on your search."

Austin bid farewell to Li Moon and then came over to say goodbye to Ken. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ken," Austin said, shaking his hand.

"You, too, Austin," Ken said. "Sorry about the awkward first meeting."

"It's cool," Austin said.

"Take good care of Sally," Ken said. "Keep her safe."

Austin nodded. "I promise."

Having said their goodbyes, Sally and Austin boared the Tornado and took off, waving to their friends and continuing their journey to find the Sword of Acorn.

End of Chapter 28...


	29. Chapter 29

Healing Hearts Chapter 29

 _Shadow Caverns..._

Antoine found himself staring down the double barrels of Omega's lasers.

"GIVE ME THE EMERALD," Omega demanded. "OR I WILL TERMINATE YOUR EXISTENCE."

Antoine thought quickly. He had no doubt Omega would back up the threat. But he also knew he couldn't hand over the emerald to Omega. He had to give the large robot the slip. And he had an idea on how. Keeping the emerald hidden behind his back, he reached down and grabbed a medium sized rock.

"Alright," he said. "I will give you ze emerald. Here."

He tossed the rock into the air. As he had hoped, Omega turned his gaze away from Antoine to follow the stone's trajectory. Acting fast, Antoine scrambled to his feet and dashed around Omega, making his way towards the cave entrance. Omega caught the stone and stared at it. His optics narrowed in anger when he saw he had been tricked. Clenching his massive, metal fist, he crushed the rock to dust and gravel and turned to pursue Antoine. Spotting him further ahead of him, Omega raised his lasers and opened fire. Antoine ducked as a laser beam struck over head, causing a shower of pebbles and dirt. Another shot struck nearby, cracking the cavern wall.

"Stop shooting, you fool," Antoine shouted back. "Are you trying to bring zis place down on us?"

Omega ignored him and continued his pursuit, shooting more lasers.

Back in the caverns, Myotis was still locked in battle with UMBRA. The vampire and bat-like robot had brought their A-game to the battle, and neither were ready to call it quits. However, as the battle wore on, Myotis heard laser fire emanating from elsewhere in the cave. It was coming from the direction Antoine had fled in. Myotis wondered who could be firing. Then he remembered there were others searching for the emeralds. Could it be someone else was in the cave and was attacking Antoine?

UMBRA also heard the laser fire. And he realized that while he was wasting time with Myotis, someone might very well be trying to obtain the emerald. He couldn't have that. TITAN and SCYLLA had already failed and he would not share their failure. Moreover, he noted that his energy gauge was halfway depleted. He had to wrap this up. Swooping into the air, he addressed Myotis.

"Sorry I can't stay and enjoy this battle further," he said. "But I have more important matters to deal with."

He angled towards the exit and flew off. Myotis sheathed his weapon and pursued UMBRA.

Antoine finally stumbled out of the cave. Gasping for breath, he stopped for a moment, the emerald still in his grasp. Behind him, he heard the lumbering steps of Omega. The robot was right behind him and Antoine knew he couldn't run forever. Steeling himself, he drew his father's sword and turned towards the cave entrance. Soon, Omega emerged from the dark depths and found Antoine waiting for him, sword pointed at him.

"DO YOU INTEND TO FIGHT ME," Omega asked.

"I will run no more," Antoine said. "If I must fight you to keep zis emerald, then so be it. En garde!"

Omega stared at him with disbelief. Then he shrugged his massive shoulders and raised his laser barrels. Red beams shot out, streaking through the air. Antoine dodged aside and charged Omega. Upon reaching him, he swung his sword. The blade struck with a loud clang. Antoine staggered back, his hands tingling.

"USELESS," Omega said. "THAT SWORD CANNOT HARM ME."

Omega struck out and knocked the sword out of Antoine's hands. Reaching down, he grabbed Antoine and lifted him into the air.

"NOW, THE EMERALD OR YOUR LIFE," Omega said.

Antoine struggled in the robot's grasp. Then he spotted something emerging from the cave. It was UMBRA. The bat-robot swooped towards Omega, metal fangs gleaming.

"Look out," Antoine tried to warn Omega.

"DO YOU THINK I WILL FALL FOR THAT," Omega sneered.

Then UMBRA was upon him. The bat-robot latched onto Omega and sank his steel fangs into Omega's metallic hide. Omega jerked in surprise as the metal fangs pierced his armor. As he struggled to dislodge the other bot, Omega started to feel weaker. His diagnostics warned him that his power was draining at an alarming rate. Then it dawned on him: UMBRA was siphoning his energy into himself! Omega collapsed to the ground, dropping Antoine in the process. UMBRA released Omega and stood over the downed bot. He grinned, flashing his fangs.

"Thank you, my friend," he chuckled. "I appreciate your...generous donation." He turned his attention to Antoine. "Now, I believe you have something I want. Give me the emerald and I'll spare your life."

"Never," Antoine said. "I will never surrender ze emerald to you or your master."

UMBRA sighed, shaking his head in mock pity. "Very well. If that's your decision, then so be it." He flexed his metallic claws and moved towards Antoine.

Just as he got near, he stopped and glanced back at the cave. Myotis was just now emerging from the cave and was charging towards UMBRA.

"Tch. Fine," he hissed. "You get to live. But, I'll still take that emerald."

Raising his hand, UMBRA activated a claw on a tether. The claw shot out and snatched the emerald from Antoine. It reeled in and deposited the emerald into UMBRA's waiting hand. Activating his rocket thrusters, UMBRA took flight and was airborne just as Myotis arrived. Turning in midair, UMBRA charted his flight path and rocketed towards Robotropolis with his prize.

Myotis watched as UMBRA flew off, rapidly fading in the distance, with the emerald. He approached Antoine to check on him.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I am fine," Antoine said. "But, it seems I have failed. I let zat robot take ze emerald."

"Yes, we lost the emerald," Myotis said. "But, at least we are alive. Well, you are, anyway."

Antoine chuckled, remembering that vampires weren't technically alive. At that moment, Omega stirred and sat up.

"BACKUP BATTERIES ONLINE," he said. "POWER RESTORED TO 100%." Omega stood up and confronted Antoine and Myotis. "WHERE IS THE ROBOT THAT ATTACKED ME," he asked.

"He is gone," Myotis replied. "And, unfortunately, he took the emerald."

Omega was silent for a moment, then heaved a sigh. "HOW DISAPPOINTING," he said. "I HAVE FAILED MY MISSION. I HAD BEST REPORT BACK TO MY TEAM."

"After all zat, you're just taking off," Antoine asked indignantly. "You tried to kill me!"

"IT WAS NOTHING PERSONAL," Omega said, shrugging. "AT ANY RATE, I MUST REPORT BACK FOR NEW ORDERS."

As he turned to leave, Myotis halted him. "Omega. We are not your enemies. If anything, we should be helping each other in our search for the emeralds, not hindering."

"I HAVE MY ORDERS," Omega replied. "MY SUPERIORS WANT THE EMERALDS AND SO I WILL GET THEM THE EMERALDS. AS I SAID, IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL."

"Those emeralds are dangerous in the wrong hands," Myotis said. "Are you so sure your Superiors won't give in to the temptation to use the emeralds for their own purposes? Can you guarantee me that?"

Omega remained silent. Then he fired up his rockets and took off, leaving Antoine and Myotis behind.

"Well, there's nothing left to do here," Myotis said. "We may as well head back to Knothole Village and hope everyone else had better luck."

Antoine pulled out the warp ring Knuckles had given them and activated it. The ring expanded and opened up into Knothole. Both Antoine and Myotis entered the ring. It closed behind them and disappeared.

 _Elsewhere..._

Austin gazed down at the landscape below. He and Sally had been flying for several hours. They had left the Dragon Kingdom behind and were continuing their search for the Sword of Acorn. He wondered just how much further it would be before they reached their next destination. As if reading his thoughts, Sally shouted over the roar of the plane.

"We're just about there! I'm going to land the plane in that clearing below and we'll proceed on foot!"

Austin nodded. He spotted the clearing Sally had indicated. Soon the plane began to descend towards it. After a few moments, they touched down and Sally killed the engines. Austin jumped out and landed on the ground, stretching. Sally lept down and joined him.

"So, the next map piece is around here somewhere," Austin remarked, glancing around.

"According to the map, we're just a few yards from the coordinates provided," Sally said, looking over the holographic map provided by Nicole. "Let's go."

They set off in the direction indicated by the map.

Unknown to both Sally and Austin, they were being watched. Several figures hidden nearby had observed their landing and were now tracking them. One pulled out a radio and activated it.

"Sir, this is Team Alpha," he said. "We have a Mobian and a human heading towards the base. How should we proceed?"

"Apprehend them, Captain. But I want them alive for questioning."

"Understood, sir." He deactivated his radio and addressed his team. "We have our orders, people. Let's move out."

"It's just past these trees," Sally said, excitement tinging her voice. "We're so close, Austin. I can feel it."

Austin smiled. "I know you're anxious to find the Sword, Sally, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I know," Sally said, calming down slightly. "It's just...you know."

"I understand," Austin said. "We'll find it. And when we do, we'll bring Robotnik's reign to an end."

They passed through the trees and saw...

"What the," Austin exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh," Sally gasped.

The area was totally cleared away of trees and bushes. And standing in the center of the area was a massive fortress.

"What is this," Austin asked. "The letter never mentioned a fortress being here."

"I don't understand," Sally said. "I never knew a fortress was here. Where did it come from? Who built it?"

"We did."

Sally and Austin turned around and found themselves surrounded by a large group of humans, all aiming guns at them.

"Uh-oh," Sally said. "Overlanders."

Austin gazed at the group. They were a mix of men and women, ranging from teenagers to middle-aged. They wore headbands and army gear and none of them looked too happy to see them. "These are the Overlanders," he asked. "The guys you fought years ago in the war?"

"I'm afraid so," Sally said, eyeing the guns pointed at them. "We've ended up in an Overlander camp."

"Quiet," one snapped, stepping forward. "Identify yourselves."

"Hey, soldier boy," Austin replied. "How about saying please."

The Overlander approached Austin and slapped him across the face. The Edenian didn't even flinch.

"Tell me who you are," he demanded.

Austin regarded him coldly. "You think I'm afraid you? Please! You're just some swaggering moron trying to impress everyone with your so-called authority."

The Overlander's face flushed crimson and he grabbed Austin. The Edenian reacted quickly, taking hold of his opponent's arm and using his momentum to flip him to the ground. Austin stood over him, shaking his head.

"Lesson One, pal," he chided. "Never attack someone until you know for certain what they're capable of."

The Overlander scrambled to his feet and attempted another attack, only to be restrained by an older Overlander.

"Roxxer," he said. "Stand down. We're supposed to take them into custody not fight with them." He turned to Austin. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile a little. "Seems there's more to you than we first realized, son. Unfortunately, you two are trespassing in our territory, and as such, we have to take you to our Commander for questioning. Might I inquire your names?"

"My name is Austin," Austin replied. "And this is Sally. Now, might I inquire your name?"

"Captain Veran," he replied. "Now then, if you will follow us."

They turned and made their way towards the fortress. Austin could feel the dagger-like glares of the young Overlander, Roxxer. He figured he would have to watch his back around him while they were here.

As they approached the fortress, the doors opened and they entered. Inside, Austin and Sally saw many Overlanders, among them were children and elders. The entire gathering stopped what they were doing to stare at the new arrivals. Many of the younger Overlanders began yelling angrily at Sally.

"Not very popular around here, it would seem," he remarked.

"It's to be expected," Sally replied. "There's a lot of strife and mistrust between Mobians and Overlanders since the war."

Captain Veran led them to a small building. "Our Commander is currently busy elsewhere," he explained. "Until he returns, you two will remain here in the holding cells." He opened the door and ushered them inside. "There are two other prisoners inside, so you won't be alone in there."

As soon as they were inside, the Captain closed the door, locking it. Inside, Sally and Austin peered into the gloom. The room was partially lit by a small window making visibility somewhat impossible. Austin heard what sounded like sniffling. Was someone crying?

"Hello," a voice called out from the shadows. Austin noted it sounded female. "Who's there?"

"Just two new prisoners," Sally replied, trying to peer into the dark.

"Oh, dear," the voice replied. "Just like us."

"Who exactly is in here," Austin asked.

"Well, besides myself," the voice replied. "There is Ray here."

Austin moved a little closer and as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw a small, yellow squirrel, crouched in the corner, sniffling. He looked to be about the same age as Tails, maybe just slightly younger.

"He's just a kid," Austin said.

"Oh, you poor thing," Sally said, kneeling down in front of him. She stroked his head soothingly. "Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

The young squirrel sniffed and looked up at Sally. "R-Really?"

"Of course," Sally reassured him. "I promise."

"He was captured just two days ago," the voice spoke up. "He had wandered into the Overlander's campsite by mistake and they brought him here."

Austin glanced in the direction of the speaker, still unable to make her out.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," Sally said, turning her attention to the speaker. "This is Austin. And my name is..."

"Sally," the voice said.

Sally started. "H-How did you know?"

The speaker finally stepped out into the light and smiled at her. "Because, a Mother should always know her own daughter," she said.

"M-Mom," Sally gasped.

End of Chapter 29...


	30. Chapter 30

Healing Hearts Chapter 30

 _Casino Nights Zone outskirts..._

The X-1 touched down just on the borders of the Casino Nights Zone. Even from here, Serena could see bright lights shining, advertising the presence of the casino based area. Beside her, Neo also glanced out the windshield, noticing the flashing lights.

"So, you ready," he asked her.

Serena nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She turned to him and smiled, her smile warming his heart. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Be careful, Serena," he said.

"You, too," she said.

Amy strolled up just in time to see Neo and Serena sharing a tender moment. She watched them a moment, then she cleared her throat tactfully. Both Princess and Prince turned in her direction.

"Don't worry, Neo," she said. "She'll have me there to watch her back."

Neo nodded. "I trust you to keep her safe, Amy."

Tails came up at that moment and joined them. "Alright," he said. "The Casino Nights Zone is just a few yards from here. There hasn't been much Swat Bot activity lately, but, still, be careful, you two."

Amy kissed Tails on the cheek. "Don't worry, Tails. It's the Swat Bots that'll need to be careful when we show up."

Tails nodded, grinning. Not for nothing was Amy a force to be reckoned with, especially when she brought out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer. He almost felt sorry for any bots in the area. Reaching out, he pressed a button and the hatch lowered. The two girls exited the plane, waving goodbye.

After they were outside, Tails brought the hatch back up and turned to Neo.

"Well, it's in their hands now," he said.

"They'll be fine," Neo assured him. "Serena may not look it, but she is a formidable fighter and quite powerful. Between her and Amy, those robots won't stand a chance."

Tails nodded and then made his way towards the cockpit, trusting that Neo was right.

Amy and Serena watched the jet lift off and then speed away. Turning, they began their trek towards the Casino Nights Zone entrance.

"So, why would Robotnik create a casino," Serena asked.

"Actually, the casino was here to begin with," Amy explained. "But when Robotnik began his hostile takeover, he turned the casino into a death trap for Sonic, complete with bots, lasers, anti-gravity platforms, the works."

"Sonic," Serena asked. "Who's that?"

"Sonic was a part of the Freedom Fighters," Amy said. "In fact, he was one of the founding members. Unfortunately, he...we lost him in a mission against Robotnik a year ago."

"A year ago," Serena mused. "The same time Austin lost Jill."

"It was a pretty devastating blow to us," Amy continued. "Especially for Sally. They were in love with each other. I had a crush on Sonic, but I accepted the fact they were meant to be."

"I'm sorry," Serena said. "I imagine his death must have been hard on you as well."

"It was," Amy said. "But, Austin helped me through it. When he first arrived I wasn't exactly cordial with him. And I wasn't too thrilled when he and Sally got together. Eventually, though, we reconciled, and he reminded me of what I still have. And now, he's helping us against Robotnik. He really is a good guy."

"I know," Serena said. "He helped me out once with a diplomatic problem between my kingdom and the Shadow Kingdom. Did you know, he and I were originally betrothed?"

"You're kidding," Amy exclaimed.

"Mind you, though, this was way back when," Serena said. "We were just kids and it was our parent's idea. Of course, things worked out a little differently than anticipated. I met Neo and Austin met Jill, and we agreed to call off the betrothal."

"Sorry things didn't work out," Amy said.

"No need to apologize," Serena replied. "Austin and I care about each other, but we were never in love. Anyway, things worked out for the best. And, while we all miss Jill, I'm glad Austin found someone to love again. And I'm looking forward to meeting her when this is all over."

Soon they arrived at the entrance to the Casino Nights Zone. Both girls stared in amazement at the sight that greeted them. The whole area was a vast avenue of buildings with bright flashing neon lights. And at the center of it all was a massive casino. Various Mobians entered and exited the establishment, all laughing and having a good time.

"Are we in the right place," Serena asked in confusion. "Because this sure doesn't look like a place run by Robotnik."

Amy was just as surprised. There were no Swat Bots in sight. In fact, the only robots in view were some old Badniks, obsolete earlier bots designed by Robotnik long ago. Beyond that, there was no trace of Robotnik at all.

"What's going on here," she wondered. "What happened with this place? This isn't the same Casino Nights Zone I remember."

"That's because this place is under new management."

Both Serena and Amy turned to see who had spoken. Leaning against a lamppost was Rouge. She waved at them. "About time you showed up, Amy," Rouge said.

Amy glared at her. She stormed over and halted in front of the smug bat woman. "What are you doing here," she demanded.

"Same reason as you, hun," Rouge replied. "The Chaos Emerald."

"You're after the emerald, too," Serena asked, joining them.

"That's right," Rouge said. "The name's Rouge. And you are?"

Amy interrupted just as Serena was about to reply. "Never mind who she is, it's none of your business! And if you think you're getting the emerald, you're mistaken! Now get lost!"

"Whoa. Hostile much," Rouge said. "Anyway, afraid I can't do that. I have my orders..."

"Oh, you don't give a damn about your orders," Amy snapped. "You just want the emerald for yourself!"

"Well, I won't deny I have an affinity for those little beauties," Rouge replied. "But, regardless, I'm here for an emerald and I'm gonna get one."

Serena stepped in before Amy could respond, hoping to diffuse the situation. "Um, you said this place was under new management," she asked. "What did you mean?"

Rouge turned her attention to Serena. "Just what I said," Rouge replied. "There's a new sheriff in town. In fact, there she is now."

They turned in time to see a stretch limo pulling up. The door opened and out stepped a female hedgehog with greenish-blue fur, dressed in a red business suit. She stopped to greet the various customers at the entrance.

"Her name's Breezie," Rouge spoke up. "She apparently took over this place some time ago. When she did, she turned it into a place of business and entertainment."

"And Robotnik just let her," Amy asked incredulously.

"I know. I was just as surprised when I found out," Rouge said. "I don't know if she's working with Robotnik or if she just took this place off his hands. Either way, if any of us want to get that emerald, then we need to talk with Breezie because it just so happens she currently has it."

"What's all this "we" stuff," Amy said. "Serena and I are getting that emerald."

"Serena, huh," Rouge said, grinning. "So that's her name. Thanks for telling me."

"Why, you," Amy growled, advancing on Rouge.

"Amy, stop," Serena said, halting the irate hedgehog. "She's not worth it. C'mon, let's go talk to Breezie."

They walked off, leaving Rouge behind. "Yeah, you two do that," she said. She glanced down at the metal briefcase sitting on the ground. "And when it doesn't work out, I'll be there to get the prize."

"Oooohhhh, that woman grates on my nerves," Amy growled as they made their way to the casino entrance.

"Don't let her get to you," Serena said. "By the way, just who is she?"

"Just some underhanded, conniving jewel thief," Amy replied. "She works for a group called G.U.N. They're the ones who ordered her to retrieve the emerald. Not that she needs any incentive to do so. You can't trust her."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Serena replied. "I've dealt with shady characters before, so I know them when I see them. But right now, we need to focus on getting that emerald."

They arrived at the entrance and made their way inside. The interior was packed with customers, all trying their luck at the roulette tables, black jack, and slot machines. No one really noticed Amy and Serena as they entered, they were so caught up in their games.

"There she is," Amy said, spotting Breezie.

The casino owner was standing several feet away, talking with some patrons. They made their way through the crowd and soon arrived at Breezie's side.

"Excuse me, Miss Breezie," Serena spoke up.

Breezie turned around. "Oh, my," she said. "An Overlander? I knew my casino was popular, but I didn't expect an Overlander to show up. Well, it doesn't matter, a customer is a customer."

"Um, I'm not an Overlander," Serena said.

Breezie glanced at Amy. "Say, you look familiar," she said. "Aren't you Amy of the Freedom Fighters? I didn't think I'd get a celebrity today."

"I'm not exactly a celebrity," Amy said.

"Are you kidding," Breezie said. "You and the Freedom Fighters are famous across all of Mobius. Of course you're a celebrity."

"Yeah, well, Robotnik sure doesn't think so," Amy replied. "And speaking of which, how exactly did you get control of this place from Robotnik?"

"Oh, that's a long story," Breezie said. "The short version being that the Doctor had no more use for this place and pretty much abandoned it. Probably due to the passing of Sonic the Hedgehog, I would assume. Oh, I'm so sorry. That was a little insensitive of me."

Amy fell silent and Serena scowled at Breezie. She knew Breezie was not the least bit sincere in her apology. She didn't like or trust her, but she knew they had to get the emerald, so she kept her tone civil.

"Anyway, we were hoping to speak to you about procuring a Chaos Emerald," she said.

"Ah, yes," Breezie said. "The Chaos Emerald. I came into possession of it a while back. I've been thinking about what to do with it. Tell you what, I have some things I need to deal with first, so how about you two enjoy some games and I'll send someone to bring you up to my office to talk."

"I'm afraid we're a bit pressed for time," Serena replied. "Is there anyway to discuss this now?"

"Sorry, but a business like this requires my full attention," Breezie said. "Relax, it shouldn't take too long. Now, go and have some fun, and I'll see you later." She walked off without another word.

"Why do I get the feeling we just got brushed off," Serena said. She glanced at Amy. "You okay?"

"Fine," Amy replied. "She just caught me off guard with that remark about Sonic."

Serena placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy couldn't explain it, but that simple gesture filled her with warmth and eased her sorrow. She looked up at Serena, who smiled warmly. Amy couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but it seemed like there was a slight aura around Serena. Almost like she was glowing. Nevertheless, she felt better.

"Thanks, Serena," Amy said. "So, what now? We're not really going to play games, are we?"

"Of course not," Serena said. "If Breezie thinks she can just brush us off, she's got another thing coming."

"What's the plan, then," Amy asked.

"Simple," Serena said. She nodded towards the entrance.

Amy turned and saw Rouge entering, carrying a metal briefcase. The bat woman made her way towards the elevators.

"I saw that briefcase outside when we met up with Rouge," Serena explained. "I wondered what she was going to do with it and then I thought perhaps there was money inside. Then, when Breezie mentioned having other matters to deal with, it occurred to me that she was planning to sell the emerald to Rouge."

"Unbelievable," Amy exclaimed. "Those two have some nerve! Although, I should have suspected as much. Rouge was a little too confident about getting the emerald."

"Not only that, but it seemed a little odd that she hadn't made a move yet to take it," Serena pointed out. "She already had a deal worked out with Breezie."

"What now," Amy asked.

"We follow Rouge and bust up this double cross," Serena said.

"You realize you're suggesting we just take the emerald from Breezie, no doubt leading to a possible skirmish with her security guards," Amy asked.

"Is that a problem," Serena asked, smiling sweetly.

"Not at all," Amy replied, grinning. "Let's go crash this little get-together."

Outside, up on the roof, a robotic figure swung in from another building and landed on the casino's rooftop. Eight metallic legs clanked on the asphalt as the robot took in it's surroundings. Eight glowing eyes fell upon the doorway leading down into the building. However, the robot had another idea. Foregoing the door, it made it's way over to the edge of the roof and climbed up over the ledge and steadily began climbing down the side of the building, it's metal appendages sticking to the surface. It had a mission, and it would succeed in it.

Inside her office, Breezie sat behind her desk, facing her visitor. Rouge sat across from her, lounging in her seat, the briefcase resting beside her on the floor.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice, Breezie," Rouge said.

"I'm never too busy for a business transaction, Rouge," Breezie replied cordially.

Despite the easy going manner they displayed, neither one trusted the other. Given the chance, they would betray each other at the drop of a hat. But for now, they were all business.

"So, the emerald," Rouge asked.

"Of course," Breezie said. She reached into her desk and pulled out the emerald, holding it up for Rouge to see. "Here it is. Now, my money?"

"First, give me the real emerald," Rouge replied, a slight smile on her face. "Nice try, but I know a fake gem when I see one. Years of experience, you know."

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying," Breezie said. She unlocked a drawer in her desk and brought out the real emerald. "Is that better?"

"Much better," Rouge replied, her eyes sparkling as she eyed the emerald. "And, as promised." She reached down and brought up the briefcase. Setting it on the desk, she unlocked the clasps and opened it, revealing money. "Compliments of my employers," Rouge said, sliding the case across to Breezie, who in turn slid the emerald across to her.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in stepped Serena and Amy.

"What is the meaning of this," Breezie demanded.

"Can the indignation," Serena said. "Especially considering how you were going to sell the emerald to Rouge without even allowing us the chance to negotiate with you first."

"What happened to my security guards," Breezie asked.

"Oh, they're taking a little nap," Amy said, leaning on her hammer.

"Finest security money can buy," Breezie lamented. "Sorry, but I've already sold it to Rouge. Now, get out before I call in additional security."

"We're not leaving without the emerald," Serena said. "Now, hand it over."

"Sorry, hun," Rouge replied. "But I bought it fair and square."

"It wasn't fair," Amy protested. "You two were in on this all along."

"So what are you going to do," Rouge asked. "Take the emerald from me by force?"

Amy smiled, raising her hammer. "If that's what it takes," she said. "I'll have no problem with that. Especially if it's you, Rouge."

Rouge suddenly felt less confident. She realized Amy was willing to back up her threat. "Well, it's been fun and all, but..."

Reacting quickly, Rouge grabbed the briefcase off Breezie's desk and tossed it at Amy and Serena, scattering the dollar bills. Amy swatted the case away, but couldn't see due to the bills fluttering around. Taking advantage of the confusion, Rouge darted out the door, emerald in hand.

"After her," Amy yelled. She and Serena followed after her.

Breezie, meanwhile, was fuming at the disarray of her office and the trespassing girls. Her anger flared even brighter when she got a closer look at the money. She jabbed a button on her intercom.

"Security," she yelled. "Get up here on the double!"

Nobody double crossed Breezie and got away with it. There was going to be hell to pay.

Rouge had foregone the elevator and had used the stairway instead. She knew Amy and Serena would be hot on her trail. Along with Breezie's security once she learned the money was actually fake. Leave it to Amy and her friend to botch things up. Well, no matter. She had the emerald, now she just had to get out of here. She opened the stairwell door and emerged into the main area. Stashing the emerald in her belt pouch, she calmly strolled through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to herself. She made her way towards the exit only to find a familiar pink hedgehog suddenly appear in front of her.

"Hello, Rouge," Amy said.

"Amy. Fancy running into you here," Rouge said.

"Uh-huh," Amy replied. "The emerald, if you please."

"Yeah, funny story," Rouge said. "I lost it somewhere while running from you."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Amy said. "Now cut the crap and give me the emerald."

"Okay, okay," Rouge said. "You win. Let me just..."

She struck out and knocked Amy to the ground. She took off, shoving past the customers.

"Oh, that's it," Amy raged, leaping to her feet and pursuing Rouge. "I'm going to kill her!"

Rouge had a good head start and knew Amy would have to work her way through the crowd. She was almost at the exit when suddenly, a circle of light appeared around her feet. Two strands of white light sprang up from the circle and latched onto her. Like chains, they wrapped around her, tightening and preventing her from moving any further. Rouge struggled, trying to break free from her luminous bonds.

"Don't bother. You won't be able to break those."

Rouge stopped struggling and saw Serena standing before her.

"You did this," she asked. "Just what is the deal with you and the others? Who are you people?"

"That's none of your business," Serena replied. "Right now, please, give me the emerald. Otherwise, I'll leave you to Amy. And believe me, given how ticked off she is right now, you don't want that."

"It's not just Amy I have to worry about," Rouge said. "Breezie's security will no doubt be on top of us in a matter of minutes."

"Why would they be after you," Amy asked, joining them. "You did pay Breezie."

"Yeah, about that," Rouge said. "I may or may not have given her phoney money."

"Oh, you didn't," Serena said.

"In my own defense," Rouge said. "She tried to double cross me with a fake emerald."

"Whatever," Amy snapped. "Let's just take the emerald!"

Serena reached into Rouge's belt pouch and pulled out the emerald. At that moment, the elevator opened and several security guards piled out and made their way towards them.

"Let's go," Amy said, heading towards the door.

Serena was set to follow but then stopped. She turned and glanced back at Rouge and the approaching security guards. Despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to leave Rouge to them. She gestured and the chains of light faded, freeing Rouge.

"Wha? Why did," Rouge asked.

"Just hurry and get out of here," Serena said, heading for the exit.

Rouge stared after her for a moment and then dashed towards the door just ahead of the security guards.

Outside, Amy stood waiting for Serena.

"Still got the emerald," Amy asked.

"Got it right here," Serena said, holding it up.

Suddenly, something shot out and latched onto the emerald. Both Amy and Serena looked up and watched as the strand pulled the emerald up towards a robot sticking to the side of the building. It was a large spider-like robot. The upper torso was more humanoid and feminine shaped.

"Thank you for the emerald," the robot said, holding it aloft.

"Great, another robot," Amy said, bringing out her hammer.

"Just who are you, anyway," Serena asked.

"I am ARACHNE," the robot introduced.

"ARACHNE, huh," Amy said. "Well, you're not getting away with that emerald!"

"Oh, I intend to get away with it," ARACHNE said. "And I intend to destroy you as well."

"Think you can take on both of us," Amy said, indicating Serena.

"Normally, that might be a problem," ARACHNE said. "But..." She eyed the emerald in her hand. "Maybe it's time to see just what this emerald is capable of."

She opened a panel in her chest and placed the emerald inside. Immediately, power surged through her and her eyes flared with a purple light.

"Oho, yes," she said. "So this is the power of a Chaos Emerald! It's incredible!"

She lept from the side of the building and landed in front of Amy and Serena, cracking the ground upon landing. Energy crackled across her body and she advanced upon them.

"This just got a little more complicated," Amy said, bringing her hammer up.

End of Chapter 30...


	31. Chapter 31

Healing Hearts Chapter 31

 _Overlander Camp..._

"M-Mom," Sally whispered, disbelief tinging her voice.

"Yes, Sally. It's me," she replied.

"Mom," Sally cried out. She rushed forward, embracing her mother, sobbing. "Mom. It's really you."

Sally's mother held her daughter, stroking her head soothingly, tears coursing down her face. "My dear daughter," the Queen whispered, holding her close. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Austin felt moved by the sight, though at the same time he was surprised. He had never expected to find Sally's mother here, of all places. He remembered Sally saying that she had disappeared during the war against the Overlanders. Had she been taken prisoner and been kept here this whole time?

After a moment, Sally let go and stood back, wiping the tears from her eyes, the Queen following suit. She placed her hands on Sally's shoulders and gazed at her daughter.

"Oh, Sally, look at you," she said. "You've grown into such a beautiful, young lady."

Sally smiled, then beckoned towards Austin, who walked over to join them. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Austin," she said. "Austin, this is my mother, Queen Alicia Acorn."

Austin took her hand and shook it. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty," he said.

"No need for formalities," Alicia said. "I can hardly call myself a Queen in these conditions. But, it is nice to meet you as well, Austin."

"S-So, t-this is your d-daughter, M-Miss Alicia," Ray spoke up.

"Yes, Ray," Alicia said. "She is indeed."

"But, Mom," Sally said. "How did you get here? How long have you been here?"

"How long," Alicia mused. "Too long, it seems. I suppose I should explain."

They sat down as Alicia related her tale. "Well, as you know," she began, "it was the height of the war with the Overlanders. The situation was looking rather grim. Your father feared that the invading forces might overtake Mobotropolis. At one point, we decided to try for a truce. Since your father was busy leading our forces, I volunteered to act as a diplomatic envoy. Naturally, Max was against that. But I wasn't about to sit idly by while everyone fought and died. If there was a chance we could broker peace, then I was willing to take that risk. Finally, your father conceded and let me take on this task. And so, we sent a message to the Overlander's leader asking to meet on neutral ground to talk. Surprisingly, they agreed and so, I set out to meet with their representative."

"I'm assuming things didn't go as planned," Austin said.

"Unfortunately, you're right," Alicia replied. "Upon arriving at the meeting place, I found nobody waiting for me. I thought at first they had either brushed me off or were late. Then, I heard a noise behind me, and then...I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself in this place. It seems the Overlanders weren't interested in a peace talk after all. I've been here since then, a prisoner of war."

"But the war ended," Sally said. "Why are they still holding you prisoner?"

"I guess they figured I could still be of some use to them," Alicia said. "How long has the war been over, Sally?"

"It ended at least 10 years ago," Sally said. "Afterwards, Robotnik took over and began conquering the planet."

"Robotnik," Alicia asked. "Who is that?"

"You mean, you haven't heard of Robotnik," Austin asked. "They really have kept you in the dark here."

Sally explained how Julian had defected from the Overlanders and had helped the Mobians in the war. Then she told the Queen about Julian's coup and renaming himself Robotnik, unleashing his robotic army and turning innocent Mobians into robots, prompting everyone to evacuate the city and go into hiding. The Queen listened, dread and despair on her face.

"Oh, my goodness," she whispered after Sally finished her narrative. "All of this has been going on while I've been trapped here? What about your father? Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid daddy was captured by Robotnik and exiled into another dimension," Sally explained. "I don't know if he's still...Anyway, I've been leading a team called the Freedom Fighters to stop Robotnik."

"I can't believe this happened," Alicia said. "Oh, Sally. You've had to take on so much."

"It's...been a trying time, that's for sure," Sally said. "We've had casualties and close calls."

Austin placed his hand on her shoulder. "But you've done a good job leading your team," he said. "The Freedom Fighters couldn't ask for a better leader."

Sally smiled, squeezing his hand affectionately. She turned her attention back to her mother. "So, there you have it, mom," she said. "It seems a lot has happened to both of us. Now the question is, what do we do now?"

"We get out of here, of course," Austin replied.

"Any idea how," Sally asked.

Austin was about to speak up when the door opened. Two Overlanders stepped inside and motioned towards Austin and Sally.

"Our Commander has returned and is waiting to speak with you," one said. "Follow us."

"Sally," Alicia said.

"Don't worry, mom," Sally said. "We'll be alright."

Both she and Austin stood up and followed the two Overlanders out the door. Alicia watched them go, worried about what might happen.

As they traversed the hall, they were met by Captain Veran and a group of soldiers, including the young Overlander Roxxor. The two guards saluted Veran and then took their leave.

"The Commander is waiting in his office," Veran said. "This way."

The soldiers led them along the hallway. Sally gazed around, taking in her surroundings. She slowed for a second, only to be shoved roughly by Roxxor.

"Keep moving, Mobian," he said.

Austin reacted quickly. He turned and grabbed Roxxor, slamming him up against the wall. The soldiers also reacted quickly, pulling their guns out and training them on Austin. The Edenian didn't even care. He held Roxxor against the wall, glaring at him.

"Listen, jerk," he growled. "You ever shove Sally like that again, and I'll make you regret it, understand?" He dropped Roxxor to the floor and turned to Veran. "You'd better teach your soldiers some manners, or I will," he said.

Veran signaled his men to stand down. Reluctantly, they lowered their weapons. "This way, if you please," he said, motioning down the hall.

Soon they reached the Commander's office. Veran opened the door and ushered Austin and Sally inside. A large desk sat in the middle of the room and sitting at the desk was a grizzled old Overlander with a scar over his right eye. He eyed the Edenian and Mobian Princess as they stood before him.

"The Commander, I presume," Austin asked.

"You presume correct, young man," he replied. "Willum Fergus, at your service."

"Fergus," Sally gasped. "I know that name."

"And I know who you are," Fergus said. "The daughter of Maximilian Acorn, Princess Sally." He glanced at Austin. "And who might you be, young man?"

"My name's Austin, sir," he replied.

"Austin, huh," Fergus said. He reached down and brought up Austin's sword. "My men confiscated this from you. I highly doubt it's just for show. And from what Captain Veran told me, you're no one to trifle with."

"Look, Commander, with all due respect, I'd rather we just skip the pleasantries," Austin said. "Why are we being treated like prisoners? We've done nothing wrong."

"You were caught trespassing," Fergus replied. "And in the company of a Mobian, whom we've had some rather unpleasant history with. Naturally we had to take you into custody for questioning. I assume you're here to rescue Queen Alicia?"

"We didn't even know she was here," Sally said coldly. "And while we're on the subject, just why is my Mother being held prisoner? You realize the war is over. So there's no need to keep her here."

"Which reminds me," Austin spoke up. "Why exactly did you agree to a peace talk, only to kidnap the Queen? Was that your plan the whole time?"

"If you must know, that wasn't even my idea," Fergus said. "That was the High Command's decision. I just followed the orders."

"Orders," Austin said. "Orders that took a diplomatic envoy hostage under a flag of truce? Orders that took a mother and wife away from her family?" He slammed his fist on the desk. "How exactly do you justify that?"

"Why are you getting so upset," Fergus asked. "Why should you care about something that never involved you?"

"Because I have a sense of honor, that's why," Austin growled. "What right did you have to do such a thing?"

"It was a war, son," Fergus replied. "In war, you do what you must to win."

"Wrong," Austin yelled. "I do whatever it takes to avoid war in the first place! It's senseless! And really, what do you have to show for it? In the end it didn't matter, because Robotnik ended up taking over everything!"

"Yes, Robotnik," Fergus mused. "Of course, I knew him back when he was Julian. Tell me, Austin. Do you ever wonder why Julian defected? It's because he tried to do the exact same thing with us as he did to Mobotropolis. When we learned of his plans, we attempted to arrest him. He fled and ended up with the Mobians. And I believe you know how that turned out."

"Commander, regardless of past events," Sally said, "the fact remains that the war ended and there's no need to keep us or my mother prisoner. Just let us go and we'll leave here and never return."

"Not so fast, Princess," Fergus said. "I still want to know just what you and your friend are doing around here in the first place."

"That's our business, Commander," Sally replied.

Austin remained silent. By mutual agreement, they had decided not to mention they were searching for the Sword of Acorn. Neither one wanted the Overlanders to know about it's power, lest they try and take it for themselves.

"So, you're not going to tell me," Fergus asked. "That makes me suspicious. And that gives me all the incentive I need to keep you here."

"That doesn't give you the incentive to be a colossal jerk about it," Austin said.

"Look, keep us here if you want," Sally said. "But at least let my Mother and Ray go. There's no need for you to keep them prisoners. They have nothing to do with our being here."

"Not happening," Fergus said. "Cooperation requires both sides to participate. Captain, take them back to the holding cells. Perhaps they'll be more inclined to talk in the morning."

"Don't think you can keep us here, Commander," Austin said. "You don't know who you're dealing with." He and Sally were then led out of the Commander's office.

Back in the holding cells, Alicia and Ray were anxiously awaiting the return of Sally and Austin.

"D-Do you t-think they're o-okay," Ray asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Alicia said.

They looked up as the door opened. Austin and Sally were unceremoniously pushed inside and the door slammed shut.

"Sally," Alicia said. "Are you alright?"

"No, mom, I'm not alright," Sally replied angrily. "The nerve of these people!"

Alicia smiled. That fiery spirit reminded her so much of her husband.

"I'm afraid we're stuck here for the moment," Austin said. "I had hoped maybe the Commander would be reasonable enough, but I guess not."

"S-So, there's n-no hope," Ray said forlornly.

"I never said that," Austin replied.

"W-Well, w-what else i-is there," Ray asked. "W-We're n-never getting out of h-here."

Austin walked over and placed his hand on Ray's shoulder and knelt down in front of him. "Hey, c'mon now," he said. "Look, Ray, I know it seems hopeless, but it's not. Trust me, we will get out of this."

"He's right," Sally spoke up. "Austin and I have been in worse situations than this and we got out of them. This will be no different."

Ray nodded. "I-If you s-say so."

"I do say so," Sally said, ruffling his hair. "We just need a plan."

Later that night, Austin sat wide awake, pondering on how to get out. Across from him, Sally and Alicia were sound asleep, Ray nestled in between them. The young squirrel murmured fitfully in his sleep. Austin knew he was scared. He was just a kid, in a hostile environment, wondering what would become of them. They had to get out.

Austin sighed. He had considered foregoing all niceties and just utilize his power to blast through the walls and get past the guards. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but considering he had three people to worry about, he couldn't really go all out. That and despite everything, there were children living in this fortress. No, there had to be another means of escape.

"Can't sleep?"

He glanced up and saw Alicia had awakened. She stood up and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Just trying to come up with a plan to get us out of here," Austin said. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she said. "But, with everything that's transpired today, I'm wide awake. So, any luck with a plan?"

"Not yet," he replied. "The plan I did have in mind might be a little too extreme."

They were silent for a moment, then Alicia spoke up. "Austin, I couldn't help but notice you and my daughter seem...rather close," she said.

"Mother's intuition," Austin asked.

"You could say that," Alicia said.

"To be honest, yes," Austin said. "Sally and I are in love with each other. I guess I should explain how it all came about."

Alicia listened as Austin related the tale of how he had arrived on Mobius and had met Sally and how over time, he and her had gotten close and helped each other through their pain of loss.

"That's quite a story," Alicia said, after Austin had finished. "I thought you were an Overlander when you arrived here with Sally, but I guess I was wrong." She glanced over at Sally. "Poor Sally. I remember Sonic, though he was just a child at the time. If only I could have been there for her. All those years I missed out on. I should have listened to Max and stayed at the palace."

"You were trying to negotiate peace and end the war," Austin said. "All for the sake of your people and loved ones. I know Sally is proud of you for your bravery. And you've been reunited after all these years."

"A lot of good it does me being trapped here," Alicia said. "But, you're right. No matter what, at least I have my daughter here with me. I'm so proud of her."

Austin smiled. "Trust me. We will get out of here. Even if I have to fight every last Overlander in this place."

Alicia looked up at him. Somehow, she felt he probably could. He struck her as a competent and able warrior. And if what he had told her was true, he was no doubt very strong. She placed her hand over his. "I trust you, Austin" she said.

Suddenly, a sound caught their attention. Glancing up, they saw a large black bird perched on the cell window peering down at them. Austin looked closer. Something about that bird seemed familiar.

"Is that...a raven," Alicia asked.

"Raven," Austin exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Ruhk? Is that you?"

The raven flew down and landed next to Austin. "Yes, Sir Austin," it said. "It is I."

"It talks," Alicia gasped.

"That's because he's not an ordinary bird," Austin said. "Sally! Ray! Wake up!"

Sally and Ray awoke, looking around in confusion. "What is it," Sally asked. "Is something wrong?" Then she noticed Ruhk. "What's with the bird?"

"Everyone, this is Ruhk," Austin explained. "He may look like an ordinary raven, but trust me, he's not. Ruhk, why don't you show them."

The raven transformed before their eyes. He assumed a humanoid form. Standing six and a half feet tall, and covered in dark plumage, Ruhk had talon-tipped hands and massive black wings. His head was human shaped, with a feathery crest of hair and black eyes.

"Oh, my gosh," Sally gasped.

"I assume that if you're here, then Shade is here, too," Austin said.

"Correct," Ruhk replied. "And not just her. Lord Vahn is here as well."

"Vahn," Austin exclaimed. "Perfect. Listen, Ruhk, can you tell Shade and Vahn where we are and that we could use some assistance?"

"She already knows," Ruhk said.

"Oh, right," Austin said. "I forgot you two have a connection."

"C-Can you r-really get us out o-of here," Ray asked.

"My mistress Shade and Lord Vahn can," Ruhk replied. "I shall return to them. Be ready for their arrival."

He shrank and resumed his raven form. Then he took flight and flew out the window.

"Looks like we're getting out of here," Austin said.

"This Shade and Vahn," Alicia asked. "Are they friends of yours?"

"They are," Austin replied. "With their help, we'll get out of this."

"Oh, thank goodness," Alicia said. "You hear that, Ray? We're getting out of here."

A little while later, Austin and Sally were sitting against the wall, waiting. Alicia and Ray were dozing opposite of them.

"They'll need their strength for when we bust out of here," Austin said. "Vahn and Shade won't waste time getting here."

"Austin, this is the same Shade you mentioned before," Sally said. "You seemed pretty reluctant to talk about her last time."

"Right now, I'll welcome any help we can get," Austin said. "Besides, Vahn is here, too. She usually behaves when he's around."

"And just who is Vahn, anyway," Sally asked.

"He's Phoenix's son," Austin explained.

"Then he's an Entity," Sally said. "Wow. Now I see why you're so calm. And if Shade is as strong as I think she is, then we'll be just fine."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get too out of control," Austin murmured.

Outside the fortress, Vahn and Shade were hidden in the bushes, scoping out the area. Ruhk had returned and was perched on Shade's shoulder.

"So, how many of these Overlanders are in there," Vahn asked.

"Quite a bit," Shade said. "Ruhk saw at least 30 to 40 of them." She smiled confidently, fingering her gun. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Let's not get carried away, Shade," Vahn said. "Let's avoid casualties."

"Spoilsport," Shade said. "So, when do we strike?"

"We'll move out in one hour," Vahn said. "Give the fortress time to quiet down a bit."

Shade nodded. Both her and Vahn watched the fortress, waiting.

End of Chapter 31...


	32. Chapter 32

Healing Hearts Chapter 32

 _Casino Nights Zone..._

ARACHNE wasted no time. She lunged at both Amy and Serena, metal tipped claws slashing the air. Both girls dodged aside as the bot charged past them. Turning quickly, the spider bot came at them, slashing wildly. Serena drew a shimmering sword and intercepted the claws. Metal clanged as the claws struck the blade. Serena pressed the attack, slashing at ARACHNE. The bot moved backwards, parrying her attacks. Amy rushed in from the side and swung her hammer, catching ARACHNE across the face. The bot staggered from the blow but quickly recovered. She turned and attacked Amy. The pink hedgehog dodged the incoming attacks, swinging her hammer to deflect the blows. She ducked under one attack and then swung upwards, smashing ARACHNE's jaw. The spider bot halted a second, disoriented, allowing Amy the chance to slip past her and rejoin Serena. ARACHNE turned to her two opponents.

"Not bad," she said. "But mind you, this is only the warmup round. Now it gets serious."

Purple energy crackled across her body and then she unleashed a beam of violet energy at the two girls. Serena raised her hands and intercepted it with a beam of pure concentrated light. The two beams collided and strained against each other. Then there was an explosion, the force knocking all three backwards. Both sides took a moment to recover. Then, ARACHNE launched a line of webbing and snagged Amy. ARACHNE reeled Amy towards her and spun her through the air. Amy sailed past ARACHNE and crashed the nearest wall. She lay there, stunned, gasping for breath. Then ARACHNE launched another beam of energy and blasted the wall above Amy. The wall collapsed, dropping debris on top of her.

"Amy, no," Serena called out.

She watched as Amy disappeared under the rubble. She rushed past ARACHNE and made her way over to the debris pile. She dropped to her knees and began moving rubble aside. Suddenly, Rouge appeared beside her.

"Here, let me help," she said and began moving more debris.

After a moment, they finally found Amy. Serena carefully pulled her out of the wreckage and laid her down on the ground. She checked her friend over and was relieved to find her alive, though she didn't quite know the extent of her injuries.

"Is she still alive," ARACHNE called out. "Well, that won't last long."

White hot anger flared in Serena at the robot's callus tone. Standing, she turned to face the spider bot.

"Rouge, watch over Amy," she said, her eyes never leaving ARACHNE. "I have a robot to destroy."

Rouge watched as Serena walked over towards ARACHNE. The Light Princess halted in front of the robot and glared at her.

"That was my friend you just hurt," she said, her normally warm voice now ice cold.

"What will you do, girl," ARACHNE sneered. "You can't stop me, not while I'm powered by a Chaos Emerald."

Suddenly, a brilliant light erupted around Serena. ARACHNE stumbled back, surprised by the outburst of power. Rouge covered her eyes as the light grew brighter. More over, she felt a strong surge of power emanating from Serena. Finally, the light began to subside and Rouge slowly opened her eyes. The sight she saw surprised her. Serena stood clad in shimmering armor, white as snow. Two wings of white light sprouted from her back and spread at an impressive length. Rouge couldn't believe her eyes. Serena looked like a Goddess straight out of legend.

"What is she," Rouge whispered.

She remembered the battle she had witnessed between Darren and SCYLLA and not for the first time she found herself wondering, just what were the others capable of. ARACHNE stared in astonishment. How had this human managed something like this? It was inconceivable! No organic creature should be capable of something like this! It defied all logic!

"H-How," she stammered. "What is this?"

Serena didn't answer. Instead, she moved at blinding speed, rushing forward, sword arching through the air. ARACHNE didn't even register the strike until one of her metallic legs collapsed to the ground. She stared at it in confusion, then she screeched in rage. The spider bot charged at Serena, slashing with her claws. Serena moved out of the way. ARACHNE continued her assault, slashing furiously, yet no hit landed on Serena. She moved faster than the eye could follow. Somehow, even with the armor, she could move at incredible speed. It just didn't make sense. None of it did! Leaping back, ARACHNE blasted an energy beam at Serena. The Light Princess countered with her own beams of light. The two combatants spent a few moments exchanging energy blasts until finally, ARACHNE halted her attack, deciding to switch tactics.

The spider bot activated her missile launchers and fired off a salvo of rockets towards her foe. The missiles exploded around Serena. ARACHNE watched as the smoke began to clear, expecting to see her opponent down and out. Her multiple eyes widened in shock. Serena was alive, a light shield surrounding her. The missiles had blown up upon striking it.

"It's not possible," ARACHNE gasped.

The shield disappeared and Serena swung her sword. Light in the shape of blades cut through the air straight towards the bot. The blades hit ARACHNE's legs, severing them. The bot collapsed to the ground, unable to walk. She stared up at Serena as the Light Princess approached her.

"This...this can't be," ARACHNE said. "I am imbued with the power of a Chaos Emerald. I should be invincible, unbeatable." Serena halted in front of the dazed bot. "Who are you," ARACHNE asked. "What are you? How do you have such power?"

"I am Serena, Princess of the Light Kingdom, Aurora," she replied. "This power was bestowed upon me from birth. It is my heritage, not some crutch like the emerald. You hurt my friend and that gave me the resolve to stop you. People like you, you use power selfishly and with no regard for the lives of others. And as long as you exist, my friends and I will always have the strength to defeat you, no matter what you do or what power you possess."

She raised her hands and light coalesced around them. Then a bright flash of light flared and ARACHNE was obliterated. Rouge watched as Serena destroyed ARACHNE. The bot disintegrated in an instant. The only thing that remained was the Chaos Emerald. Somehow it had actually survived. Serena stooped down and retrieved the gem. Then she sheathed her sword and turned towards Rouge and the unconscious Amy. The armor and wings disappeared as she approached. Kneeling down next to Amy, Serena stroked her head and then placed her hand over the pink hedgehog. A soft white light surrounded Amy and Rouge saw her injuries disappear. The light faded and Amy stirred. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see both Serena and Rouge hovering over her.

"What...what's going on," she asked, sitting up. She looked around and saw no sign of ARACHNE. "Where's the robot? And the emerald?"

"The robot's been dealt with," Serena said. "As for the emerald, I have it right here." She held out the emerald for Amy to see. The purple gem sparkled in the pink hedgehog's eyes.

"So, we won," she said. "But, what exactly happened? The last thing I remember was crashing into the wall and then...I blacked out."

"You were buried under debris," Serena explained, indicating the wall where Amy had collapsed. "Rouge helped me dig you out."

"You actually helped me," Amy asked Rouge.

"Hey, c'mon," Rouge said, slightly indignant. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not that callus."

"I...I suppose I should thank you," Amy said.

"Forget about it," Rouge said. "I should get going. Breezie's probably going to be after me real soon. See ya around." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Rouge," Amy called after her. "What gives? You're not going to try and take the emerald from us?"

Rouge waved her hand dismissively. "You keep it. I don't think I could take it even if I tried." With that, she took flight and was soon gone.

Serena then helped Amy to her feet. "We should probably get going, too," she said.

As they made their way towards the zone's limits, they never noticed a tiny spider bot crawling away, steadily making it's way back to Robotropolis.

Outside the Casino Nights Zone, Serena and Amy were preparing the warp ring to take them back to Knothole Village.

"I feel so useless," Amy said. "I got knocked out and let you do all the fighting. Some help I was."

"Hey, c'mon, Amy," Serena said. "Don't say that. You're not useless. You were very brave back there. Even knowing how strong that robot was with the emerald, you still stood strong against it. I was proud to have you fight at my side. And I'd gladly fight alongside you again."

Amy looked up at her. "You really mean that?"

Serena embraced her, smiling warmly. "Of course I mean that."

Amy hugged her back, warmed by Serena's comforting embrace and kindness. Once more, she found she really liked the Light Princess.

"And we succeeded in our mission," Serena said, pulling back. "We got the emerald."

"We sure did," Amy replied. "Score one for the Freedom Fighters."

Serena nodded. "Come on. Lets get back to the village. I'm anxious to see how the others fared."

Amy pulled out the warp ring and activated it. The ring grew and expanded, opening up into Knothole. The two girls then stepped through, returning with their prize.

 _Overlander Camp..._

The guards on patrol never saw the two figures sneaking over the wall. They crept up behind the guards and knocked them out. Placing the unconscious guards against the wall, Vahn and Shade made their way down the steps and into the main compound. They kept to the shadows, avoiding any other guards that were out and about. Just a ways across from them, Ruhk hovered in the air near the prison area.

"Over there," Shade whispered, indicating her familiar.

Vahn nodded. Together, they made their way over to the holding cells. Shade opened the door and entered, Vahn following, taking a moment to scan the area for any sign of trouble. Then he entered, shutting the door behind him.

Austin looked up, his keen hearing picking up the sounds of footsteps making their way towards the cells.

"Heads up, everyone," he said. "Sounds like they're here."

Alicia and Ray awoke and joined Austin and Sally at the door. A moment passed and then they heard someone working the lock. There was a click and then the door opened. Sally saw a young man enter, followed by a young woman. This had to be Vahn and Shade. Her hunch was proven correct when Austin greeted them.

"Hey, Vahn," Austin said, shaking hands with the young Entity. "It's been a while. Good to see you."

"Likewise, Austin," Vahn replied.

Austin turned his attention to Shade. "Hello, Shade."

"Hey," Shade replied. She glanced at Sally. "So, is this Princess Sally that we've heard about?"

"She is," Austin said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Sally," Vahn said, shaking her hand. "I assume Austin told you about us?"

"He did," Sally said, taking an immediate liking to Vahn. "I can't thank you enough for helping us."

"No problem," Vahn said. Then he noticed Alicia and Ray. "Oh. I didn't know there were two others here."

"Ruhk," Shade said, looking up at the raven in the window. "You could have mentioned that to us."

"My apologies, Mistress," Ruhk said.

"It's alright," Vahn said. "We can get them out of here, too." He approached Alicia. "My name is Vahn. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Alicia, Sally's mother," Alicia said. "And this is Ray."

"H-Hello," the young squirrel said, peering nervously from behind Alicia.

"No need to be afraid," Vahn said, smiling reassuringly. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"We should probably get going," Shade said.

"Wait," Sally said. "We can't leave here yet."

"Why not," Shade asked.

"They confiscated our belongings," Sally explained. "Among those was my computer, Nicole. She has some important files we need."

"We can't risk our lives for some computer," Shade replied.

"She's not just a computer," Sally said angrily. "She happens to be my friend!"

"It's true," Austin said. "Nicole's no ordinary computer. She's an A.I. and she is Sally's friend. And mine as well. You know I won't leave a friend behind. Besides, they also have my sword, and I'll be damned if I'm leaving that behind."

Shade sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be that simple. Alright, fine. Where are they keeping your stuff?"

"The Commander's office," Austin said.

"So we have to sneak into the head honcho's office," Shade said. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright," Vahn said. "Shade, go with Austin and Sally and retrieve their stuff. I'll get Ray and Alicia out of here. Once they're safe, I'll come back and help."

Everyone nodded. They opened the door and made their way up the corridor. At the exit, Vahn peered cautiously outside.

"The coast is clear," he said.

Once they were outside, Vahn took Alicia and Ray and made their way towards the compound's gate.

"So, where's this Commander's office," Shade asked.

"Over there," Sally said, pointing.

Quietly, they snuck towards the nearest building. Shade eased the door open and looked inside. She motioned Austin and Sally to follow. They entered and crept down the hall. Shade glanced around, watching for any guards.

"I don't like this," she whispered. "It's too quiet. Shouldn't there be some guards around?"

Austin took a moment to also look around. He couldn't help but agree with Shade. This all seemed too easy.

"Be on your guard," he whispered. "Something doesn't feel right."

Soon they arrived at Fergus' office. The door was locked. Shade pulled out a lock pick and worked the lock. It clicked and the door creaked open. They entered the office and Shade closed the door quietly.

"Alright, grab your stuff and let's get out of here," she said.

Austin found his pack and checked through it while Sally checked her's. "Good. Nicole's still here," Sally said.

"Now, where's my sword," Austin wondered, glancing around the office. Then he spotted it sitting on the Commander's desk. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello, old friend."

Sally suddenly made her way over towards some file cabinets against the wall and started looking through them.

"What are you doing," Austin asked.

"Remember why we came here," Sally said. "We need to find the map fragment. It might be in here."

"Map fragment," Shade asked. "What map fragment?"

"Long story," Austin replied.

He joined Sally and started looking through the files as well. After a few moments, they found nothing.

"I thought for sure it would be here," Sally said.

"I guess not," Austin said. "C'mon, we'd better get out of here."

Suddenly, the door burst open and several Overlanders rushed in, bringing their weapons up and aiming them at Austin, Shade and Sally. At that moment, Commander Fergus entered and eyed the three trespassers.

"Well, what have we here," he asked, nonchalantly.

"Damn it," Shade growled. "I knew it was too easy."

End of Chapter 32...


	33. Chapter 33

Healing Hearts

Chapter 33

 _Overlanders Camp..._

Vahn motioned Alicia and Ray towards the main gates. Although the compound was silent, he still felt the need to hurry. This was a little too easy, and some instinct told him they needed to clear out and quick. They arrived at the gate and Vahn stared up at it. The locks seemed simple enough. The door itself would probably take all three of them to open.

"Alright," he whispered. "As soon as I get the locks, I'll need you two to help me get the door open."

Alicia and Ray nodded. Vahn reached out towards the lock and was all set to undo them, when all hell broke loose. Lights suddenly flared on and there was shouting. Vahn saw Overlander soldiers pouring out of the barracks and scrambling towards them.

"Damn," he cursed. "So much for sneaking out of here."

Two swords materialized in his hands. Swinging them, he sheared through the locks. Turning, he faced the oncoming enemies.

"Alicia," he yelled. "You and Ray get the door open and run!"

"B-But, what about y-you," Ray asked.

"Never mind me," he replied. "I'll hold these guys off! You two just get to safety!"

Alicia hesitated a second and then nodded.

"You heard him, Ray," she said. "We need to get out of here. Quick, help me get the door!"

Together they took hold of the handle and hauled the door open. Once it was opened enough they slipped through and dashed away from the compound. Vahn stood his ground at the gate, twin swords held ready, as the first group of Overlanders rushed him.

"At the risk of sounding cliché," he said. "You shall not pass!"

Meanwhile, inside the main building, Austin, Sally and Shade found themselves surrounded by another group of Overlanders. Commander Fergus stood at the head of the group, and addressed the trio.

"I gotta hand it to you, son," he said. "You almost made it out of here." His gaze fell on Shade. "So, you had outside help this whole time, huh?"

"Truthfully, Commander," Austin said. "She actually just showed up a little while ago. I wasn't expecting that."

"You expect us to believe that," Roxxor spat.

"Believe it or not," Austin replied.

"What I don't understand," Fergus mused, "is why you decided to ransack my office instead of escaping."

"First of all," Austin said, "we had to retrieve our belongings. And secondly, the reason we did ransack the place is our business."

"Let me deal with him, sir," Roxxor said.

"Don't even bother, kid," Shade spoke up. "Austin could beat your sorry butt any day of the week."

"Commander," Austin said, addressing Fergus. "There's no need for any senseless violence. Just let us go and we'll leave this area and never return."

"What's the matter," Roxxor taunted. "Scared? You should be. Especially with all these guns pointed at you."

"Last chance, Commander," Austin said, ignoring Roxxor. "Let us go."

"And if I should refuse," Fergus asked.

Austin sighed regrettably. "Then we'll force our way through."

"I'd like to see you try," Roxxor laughed.

"So be it," Austin replied. "Sally, get ready. Shade?"

Shade nodded. Then, faster than the eye could follow, she drew her two guns and opened fire. Her aim was true and she shot the guns right out of the Overlanders hands. While they reeled in surprise and shock, Austin unleashed his Sonic Wave attack. The energy slammed into them and they were scattered across the room.

"Go," Austin yelled.

He took off running, Sally and Shade right behind him. They bolted past the downed Overlanders and out the door. As they made their way down the hall, they heard Fergus shouting orders to pursue them. They made it to the exit and dashed outside. As soon as they were out, Shade slammed the door shut behind them and wrenched the handle off.

"That should buy us some time," she said.

They ran towards the gate and saw another fight going on.

Vahn stood before his foes, swinging his swords around and fending off any attacks. Those who didn't venture close enough, he sent them scattering with blasts of energy. The soldiers fell back and regrouped.

"I can hold this position all night if need be," Vahn said.

Just as the soldiers were preparing to charge again, they were hit from behind. Austin, Shade and Sally took them by surprise, knocking out soldiers left and right. As the soldiers fell, Austin and his companions made their way to the gate and joined Vahn.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Let me guess. You ran into some trouble inside, didn't you?"

"What was your first clue," Shade asked sarcastically.

"Where's my mother and Ray," Sally asked.

Vahn motioned past the gate. "They got out. I told them to run for it."

Sally sighed in relief. At least her mother and Ray were safe. Now they just had to get out of here. Vahn and Shade rushed out the gate. Austin was just about to exit when a laser bolt skimmed past his head, just narrowly missing him. He turned and found the young Overlander Roxxor facing him.

"Didn't take you long to catch up," Austin commented.

"If you think I'm letting you get away, you're wrong," Roxxor growled. "I'm going to finish you off, here and now!"

Austin stared his foe down, eying the laser coolly.

"Don't do this, Roxxor," he said. "You don't stand a chance against me. I've fought opponents the likes of which you could never imagine. Stand down."

"I don't think so," Roxxor said, shifting his aim at Sally. "Try anything, and I'll shoot her. I've never really cared for Mobians before."

"You harm her," Austin said, "and I'll kill you."

"What? Don't tell me you have feelings for her," Roxxor sneered. "That's disgusting! Mobians are nothing but animals!"

Sally bristled noticeably at the insult. "Animals! How dare you! You were the ones who sought to conquer us! Our lives were destroyed by your petty war! And you call me an animal?"

"Shut up," Roxxor snarled. "Time to die, both of you!"

He took aim and was all set to fire when Ruhk swooped down. The raven clawed at Roxxor's face, screeching harshly. Roxxor yelled in pain as he swiped at the bird, attempting to shoot it. In the confusion, Austin made his move. He advanced on Roxxor and lashed out, knocking his gun from his hand. Then he landed a solid hit to Roxxor's stomach, driving the wind out of him and followed up with a swift backhand, knocking him to the ground. Roxxor lay there, stunned, clutching at his face. At that moment, Commander Fergus and Captain Veran arrived on the scene. The Commander took in the area, seeing his men down and injured.

"I gave you fair warning, Commander," Austin said. "Now, will you let us go, or, do we need to keep this up?"

Fergus glanced down at Roxxor and then back up at Austin. The Commander sighed and shook his head.

"Son, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'm a big enough man to admit defeat," he said. "Go on then. I'd say you and your friends have earned your freedom. Captain, help Roxxor to the infirmary, would you?"

"Yes, sir," Veran replied.

The Captain stooped down and hauled Roxxor to his feet and then led him off towards the infirmary. Fergus watched them go, shaking his head.

"I told that hothead not to engage you," he said, turning back to Austin. "He's been chafing ever since you humiliated him."

"First rule of engagement," Austin said. "Never antagonize a prisoner you know nothing about."

Fergus chuckled. "I can't argue with that. Makes me think I should have heeded your advice from the start."

"Commander," Austin said. "If I may offer some more advice? Let go of the past. I realize there's bad blood between your people and the Mobians, but isn't it better to live in peace and prosperity as opposed to war and hatred? I'm sure both sides suffered losses. Was it worth it? How many people were denied the chance to live and experience life? Please, think on it."

He turned to leave, Sally following him, when Fergus called out.

"Princess Sally!"

Sally turned just in time to catch an object that was tossed towards her by the Commander. She gazed at the object and saw her family's royal seal on it. She glanced up at Fergus in surprise.

"I found that some years back," he explained. "I recognized the seal on it and I figured someday, someone would come looking for it. That's why you came here, wasn't it? Well, it's all yours."

"But, why," Sally asked. "I don't understand."

"Princess, we may have been enemies at one point," Fergus said. "But despite that, I had respect for your father, the King. There was one time we fought on the battlefield and he had the chance to finish me off. But he didn't. He let me live. I couldn't figure out why. So, consider this my way of repaying him. I don't know what you're searching for, but I wish you the best of luck."

Sally smiled. "I'll say this much, Commander. If we succeed in our quest, we may finally have the means to defeat Robotnik once and for all."

"I look forward to that day," Fergus said. "Julian has much to answer for. Godspeed, you two."

He saluted them and then turned around and made his way back towards his office.

"Well, how about that," Austin said.

"Maybe there's hope for our people yet," Sally replied.

Outside, they found Vahn and Shade waiting for them.

"What took you so long," Shade asked. "I thought we were going to have to come back and look for you."

"We're alright," Sally said. "In fact, we're better than alright."

She held up the box Fergus had given her.

"So that's what you were looking for," Shade said. "Well, glad you found it."

"C'mon," Vahn said. "Alicia and Ray are waiting over by your plane."

Alicia looked up to see her daughter and the others walking towards them. She rushed over and embraced Sally.

"Thank Aurora, you're safe," she said.

"I was worried about you," Sally replied, hugging her mother.

Austin walked over to Ray.

"How are you, Ray," he asked. "You doing alright?"

"F-Fine, Mister Austin," Ray replied. "J-Just a l-little shaky."

"It was quite a tense moment back there," Austin conceded. "But at least everyone's safe."

"So," Shade said, lighting up a cigarette. "What now?"

"Now we open this box and check the map fragment," Sally said.

She pried the lid open and peered inside. Resting in the box was a scrap of paper. Sally removed it and brought out Nicole.

"Nicole, scan this, please," she said.

Nicole scanned the map and digitally attached the image with the other map sections she had scanned before. The sections came together and formed a complete map.

"That's it," Sally said excitedly. "The map's assembled. This will lead us right to the sword."

"Alright," Austin said. "We're one step closer."

"Before we head out though," Sally said. She turned to Vahn. "Sir Vahn, may I ask a favor of you? I'd like you and Shade to escort my mother and Ray back to Knothole Village."

"Sally," Alicia said. "You're not coming back with us?"

"I have to go on, mom," she said. "I have to find daddy's sword. It could help us stop Robotnik."

"But it could be dangerous," Alicia said.

"Which is why I'm asking Vahn to take you back to Knothole," Sally replied. "I don't want to put you in harm's way. You've already been through so much. Besides, the Tornado can only carry two passengers. There wouldn't be enough room."

Alicia sighed. She hated to admit it, but Sally was right. If she went along, she'd probably just get in the way. She gazed at her daughter and stroked her face.

"You've really grown up, Sally," she said. "What happened to the little girl I once knew?"

Sally placed her hand over her mother's hand. "Like you said, I grew up. When Robotnik took over, I had to leave my childhood behind me."

Alicia smiled. "You'll always be my little girl, Sally. If you have to do this, then I can't stop you. But, please, be careful. Come back to me."

"I will, mom," Sally said, hugging her mother.

Alicia turned to Austin. "Promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I will defend her with my life, Queen Alicia," Austin promised. "I give you my word."

"An Edenian's word is reliable," Vahn said to Alicia. "You can trust him to keep Sally safe."

Austin turned to Ray. "Go with them, Ray. Vahn and Shade will take you somewhere safe."

Alicia took Ray's hand and smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll look after you for the time being, okay?"

Ray smiled and nodded. Austin and Sally made their way towards the Tornado when Vahn stopped them.

"Hold on, Austin," he said. "Before I forget, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shimmering crimson feather. Austin stared wide-eyed at it.

"Is that," he asked.

"A little gift from Edena," Vahn replied. "She asked me to give it to you, just in case."

"Just in case of what," Austin asked.

"She didn't really say," Vahn said, handing the feather to him. "However, she fears someone of great power may be tailing you and Sally in hopes of getting the sword. So, on the off chance her suspicions are true, she wants you to have this."

Austin took the feather and stashed it in his pocket. If Edena was concerned enough to send him this, then he would certainly take it.

"Thanks, Vahn," Austin said, shaking hands with him. "I really appreciate you and Shade helping us out."

"As do I," Sally said. "Thank you, both of you."

Shade stomped out her cigarette and turned away. "Yeah, well, don't mention it. C'mon, Vahn, let's go."

Vahn waved goodbye and then he and Shade led Alicia and Ray back to Knothole. After they were out of sight, Sally turned to Austin.

"Just what is the deal with that feather anyway," she asked.

Austin patted his pocket where the feather was stored. "Let's just say, if we run into major trouble, it's our ace in the hole."

"Okay," Sally replied. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but, if it's from the Goddess, then it must be helpful. By the way, do you really think someone powerful is following us?"

"Who knows," Austin said. "We know Scourge and his team were following us, probably still are. Is there anyone here on Mobius who would be so powerful and covet the sword?"

"I can think of a few," Sally replied. "Though I'd rather not think about it."

"We'll just have to be on our guard," Austin said. "And be prepared for the unexpected."

With that, they boarded the Tornado and took off, following the complete map towards the sword's location.

Predator Hawk came swooping down and rejoined his team. Scourge approached him, anxious to hear the news.

"So, what's happening with the two lovebirds," he asked.

"It seems they now have a complete map and are following it," Predator replied.

"Which means they must have found the location of the sword," Fiona mused.

"Guess we'd better radio the big man and tell him," Scourge said.

Fiona pulled out the communicator and set it up. She punched in the number and before long their employer was on the line.

"Report," he said by way of greeting.

"Good news, boss man," Scourge said. "They found out where the sword is and are heading for it right now."

"Finally. After all my waiting, the sword is within reach. Proceed after them. When they have the sword, dispose of them. I'll be along to join you shortly."

The com cut out and Fiona shut it down and packed it back up.

"Yes," Scourge said, cracking his knuckles. "Pay back time against that chump. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"I'm sure you will," Fiona said. "Speaking of which, I believe it might be time to use these."

She opened a box. Inside were seven black gemstones, pulsing with purple energy. Scourge gazed at the stones, grinning.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "We're definitely breaking out these bad boys. That red haired punk won't know what hit him."

End of Chapter 33...


	34. Chapter 34

Healing Hearts

Chapter 34

 _The Mountains..._

Allan and Knuckles stood at the base of the mountains. The rocky pinnacles stretched up towards the sky, shrouded at the top by clouds. Somewhere at the top was an active volcano, and along with that, a Chaos Emerald...and who knew what else.

"Well, better get started," Allan said. "It's gonna be a hell of a climb, though."

"Hopefully we'll find a path along the way," Knuckles replied.

Allan stepped up to the rock face and grabbed on to a protruding ledge. Placing his feet firmly, he lifted himself up and grabbed onto another outcropping. Beside him, Knuckles had planted his fists into the rock wall and was using the spikes on his fists to climb.

"Clever," Allan remarked as Knuckles passed him.

"I'll go on ahead and scout the top," Knuckles said, as he continued climbing. "Be careful."

"You, too," Allan called back as the echidna made his way to the top.

Allan wasn't too worried. Part of his training had included rock climbing and he was in top physical condition. Still, he hoped there would be plenty of rest stops along the way. The mountain was huge and he wanted to conserve his strength for any trouble that might be lurking at the top.

Near the top, Knuckles hauled himself over the ledge and then stood up, checking his surroundings. The ledge he stood upon stretched out into a vast rocky canyon. Caves dotted the rock walls and in the distance, he could see the smoking top of a volcano. Tapping into the Chaos Force, he could detect the Chaos Emerald near the volcano.

"Figures," he muttered. "An entire mountain range and the emerald has to be in the worst possible location."

He turned and sat down on a boulder, waiting for Allan. As he waited, he never noticed someone sneaking up on him.

Allan reached up and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself over it. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he surveyed the area and saw the volcano off in the distance. He remembered Amber mentioning the possibility of one being around here. It was then as he looked around that he noticed something: Knuckles was nowhere in sight!

"Knuckles," he called out.

The mountain remained silent. Had Knuckles gone further ahead? No. Allan felt the Guardian of Angel Island would have waited for him here. Then again, he had only known Knuckles for a short time and he didn't really know how patient the echidna was or whether he would bother waiting too long. He gazed around and noticed some caves.

"Surely he didn't go inside," he mused to himself. "Unless he sensed the emerald in there."

He was contemplating entering the cave when he noticed something. Near a large boulder, the ground was all scuffed. He knelt down and examined the ground. There were several sets of footprints, one set had to be Knuckles. But then who did the other ones belong too? It also looked like something had been dragged off. Knuckles? Were these mountains inhabited? Or, maybe this was Robotnik's doing.

Allan studied the drag marks and saw they led off towards a large cave several feet away from his position. He had no doubt that Knuckles had been taken there. He was about to make his way over there when he suddenly felt a strong presence nearby. He turned and intercepted an attack. His assailant was fast and strong. Summoning his power, Allan countered and knocked his opponent backwards. The attacker back flipped and landed on his feet. Now that he had a moment, Allan studied his foe. It was a Mobian. A black hedgehog with a prominent scowl on his face. Allan could sense vast power immenating from him. He had a pretty good idea who this was.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I presume," he said.

"You presume correctly," Shadow replied. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Allan Pendragon," Allan introduced himself.

"You're with the Freedom Fighters," Shadow said.

"I'm helping them out, yes," Allan said. "And I know why you're here. The same reason I'm here: The Chaos Emerald."

"If you have it, then hand it over," Shadow said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Allan said. "But I don't have the emerald. I only just arrived here. And I seem to be missing my ally."

"Too bad," Shadow said. "I suppose I'd better resume my search."

He turned to leave only to have Allan intercept him.

"Just what do you think you're doing," Shadow demanded.

"If you think I'm letting you get the emerald, you're mistaken," Allan said.

"Get out of my way," Shadow growled. "Otherwise..."

"Yeah, yeah," Allan said. "I know what comes next."

"I warn you," Shadow said, clenching his fists. "I won't go easy on you."

"Duly noted," Allan replied.

His fists flashed with fiery energy and he charged at Shadow. The black hedgehog met his charge, trading blows with Allan.

Knuckles awoke and found himself inside a dimly lit cave. He tried to move only to find he was also tied up. He struggled with his bonds but they wouldn't give.

"Great," he growled. "This is a fine mess I'm in."

He couldn't even remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Allan and then he'd been ambushed. He berated himself for letting his guard down. But then, he really hadn't expected anyone to be here in the mountains. With the exception of Robotnik's robots or Team Dark. Though had it been Robotnik, he doubted very much he'd still be here. As for Team Dark, they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of knocking him out, tying him up and dragging him into a cave. No, someone else had attacked him. But who?

As he gazed around, he suddenly noticed the cave had furniture. A bed stood in the corner. A table and chair adorned the center of the cavern. A few chests also sat along the wall. One was open and showed some clothing. A fire pit had been dug out and a fire was currently burning, giving off the dim light.

"So, someone lives here," Knuckles mused.

"That's right. Someone does live here."

Knuckles glanced at the sound of the voice. From out of the gloom, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. The speaker then stepped out into the light. It was a young female badger with brown fur and dressed in a gray top and gray kilt. She carried a boomerang in her hand which she tossed and caught deftly. Knuckles couldn't believe this little girl had gotten the drop on him. Now he felt even more chagrined. The badger girl approached Knuckles and knelt down in front of him. She leaned in closer, bringing her face close to his and studied him.

"Hm. Mm-hm. Ah-ha," she mused.

"Um, what are you..." Knuckles asked, slightly uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny.

She reached out and poked Knuckles.

"Do you mind," Knuckles demanded indignantly.

The badger girl leaned back. "Okay. After much deliberation, I have determined you are not a robot."

"You thought I was a robot," Knuckles asked. "Do I look like a robot?"

"Well, can't be too careful when it comes to that meanie Robotnik," she replied.

Knuckles sighed. "Okay, fair enough. But didn't it occur to you when you knocked me out that a real robot wouldn't be that easy to take down. Also, if I were a robot, do you really think a few ropes would hold me?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I never thought about that," she said. She grinned. "Thanks for pointing that out to me. Really appreciate it."

Knuckles stared at her in confusion. He was beginning to think this girl was a little off in the head.

"Um, you're welcome," he replied. "So, now that you have determined I'm not a robot, do you mind untying me?"

"Sure thing," she said, reaching down to undo the ropes. "By the way, my name's Sticks. What's yours?"

"It's Knuckles," he said, rubbing his wrists.

A few moments later, both Sticks and Knuckles were seated at her table and she served him tea. Knuckles accepted it and took a drink...only to nearly choke. The tea was bitter and not very tasty. Still, not wanting to seem rude, he choked the beverage down.

"So, how is it," Sticks asked, not even noticing Knuckles distaste.

"D-Delicious," he said, setting the cup down.

He watched as Sticks drained her entire cup and smacked her lips, savoring the taste. Knuckles stared in surprise, wondering how she could stomach it.

"I don't usually entertain guests," Sticks said. "I'm usually more of a loner."

"Sooo, how long have you lived here, Sticks," Knuckles asked.

"Oh, only a few weeks," she replied. "This is actually a temporary home. My real home is the jungle."

"Temporary," Knuckles said. "Then what about this stuff? It looks like it would be for a permanent home."

"Oh, I brought all this with me," Sticks said. "The comforts of home."

Knuckles glanced at the furniture, unable to comprehend what Sticks had just told him.

"A-Are you telling me you carried all of this from your jungle home and all the way up a mountain," he asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Sticks answered.

Who is this girl, he wondered. "So, why did you come here, Sticks? What brings you all the way out to the mountains?"

Sticks glanced around and then leaned in close, motioning Knuckles closer.

"Can you keep a secret," she whispered.

"Um, sure," he whispered back, wondering why he was whispering in the first place.

"I heard a rumor that there was a shiny gem in these mountains," she said, eagerness tinging her voice.

That got Knuckles' attention. That could only be the Chaos Emerald. Sticks was looking for the emerald.

"So, Knuckles, what brings you here," she asked.

"Well, truth be told, I'm also looking for a gem," he replied.

"Excuse me," Sticks said, frowning.

"That gem is actually a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles explained. "I came here with someone named Allan to find it."

"So, you're here for the shiny gem, too," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh, yes," Knuckles answered uneasily. Something in her tone made him nervous.

He ducked as Sticks threw her boomerang at him. He scrambled backwards as the projectile circled back around and Sticks caught it.

"That gem is mine," she screeched. "I was here first!"

"Hey, take it easy," Knuckles yelled.

Sticks lept over the table and charged at Knuckles, swinging her boomerang. The echidna decided he'd had enough of this crazy girl. He turned around and ran out the cave, Sticks hard on his heels.

Outside, the battle between Allan and Shadow raged on. Chaos Energy and dragon fire clashed, the very force of it shaking the area and causing rocks to shatter. Shadow's speed and strength had surprised Allan. Still, strong as Shadow was, Allan had squared off against far more powerful foes. Besides Erian and his forces, he had also tangled with an evil sorceress named Morgan LeFay and her knights. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to take Shadow lightly.

He dodged aside as several spear shaped energy projectiles flew towards him. He countered with a barrage of fireballs. Shadow moved fast, feeling the heat from the projectiles as they zoomed past him. He had to admit, Allan was a formidable opponent. He possessed an incredible power, backed by remarkable fighting skills. Once more, Shadow found himself wondering just what the other new allies of the Freedom Fighters were capable of. Truly, Princess Sally and her team had gained some powerful new companions. Both he and Allan took a moment to catch their breath.

"I figured you were strong," Shadow said. "It seems my assumption was correct. It makes me wonder what your other friends can do."

"Pleasantries aside," Allan said. "Why do you want the emerald so badly? You seem strong enough."

"It's not for myself," Shadow said. "I have no desire to claim them for personal use. I'm under orders to secure them and bring them back to G.U.N. for safekeeping."

"That's precisely why the Freedom Fighters are looking for them," Allan replied. "It seems to me we have a common goal. Neither of us wants to see Robotnik get them."

"True," Shadow said. "Nevertheless, I have my orders. Besides, how do I know I can trust you and the others with the emeralds? I find it curious that complete strangers would ally themselves with the Freedom Fighters just like that."

"We have a sense of honor," Allan said. "And we know what it's like to battle the forces of evil and defending the world. The Freedom Fighters are kindred spirits. They're fighting for their right to live in a world free of tyranny. The world I come from was threatened by darkness and we were the only ones to stand against it."

"You're from another world," Shadow asked.

"That's right," Allan replied. "I came here at the request of Austin to help him and the Freedom Fighters."

"Austin," Shadow mused. "The red haired boy, correct? Tell me something. I heard from one of my team mates that this Austin and Sally were...close. Is that true?"

"What if it is," Allan said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Shadow replied. "It was just curiosity. I know Sally had lost Sonic a year ago. It seems she found someone else. I never expected her to fall in love with a human, though."

"Austin's not human," Allan said. "He's an Edenian. What you saw was just a human form he can assume. But regardless, Sally would have fallen for him even if he was human. Because he is a warrior with a sense of honor and friendship. Sally saw these qualities in him and that is what led to her falling in love with him. And no doubt he saw the qualities she had and that led to him falling for her."

"Hm. I see," Shadow said. "I've never really known such a feeling."

"You've never had someone you cared about," Allan asked. "Or who cared for you?"

Shadow fell silent. There had been someone once. Maria. Even now, after all this time, he recalled her warm and caring smile. But then, she had...Shadow shook his head. She was gone. And she was never coming back.

"Look, Shadow," Allan said. "There's no need for any more of this fighting. I'm asking you to please trust me and let the Freedom Fighters have the emeralds. You know they won't misuse them."

"I know that," Shadow said. "If there was anyone I could trust with their safekeeping, it would be Princess Sally. But, I still have my orders and I have to follow them. Besides, can you guarantee that they would be safe with the Freedom Fighters? If Robotnik learned they had all seven of them, what would stop him from destroying the entire forest just to get to them?"

"Can G.U.N. keep them any safer," Allan countered. "Would they be able to fend off Robotnik's forces and weaponry?"

"Of course they could," Shadow replied after a moment.

"Funny. You don't sound so sure," Allan said. "Is it because you know first hand just what Robotnik is capable of? Face it, the emeralds would be no better off with G.U.N. And there would be civilian lives at risk there, too."

"Enough," Shadow said. "Lets just finish this already."

"Fine," Allan said. "If that's what you want."

They were set to resume their battle when something sailed through the air and smacked Allan in the back of the head. Shadow stared in surprise. Where had that come from?

Allan turned and saw a boomerang laying on the ground. Then he heard yelling. Looking up, he witnessed a strange scene: Knuckles was fleeing from a screaming badger girl.

"What the," he wondered.

Knuckles caught sight of Allan and ran towards him.

"Get this crazy girl away from me," he shouted.

The echidna rushed past Allan, the badger closing in on him. As she got closer, Allan reached out and grabbed her. The badger girl thrashed in his grasp. Allan held onto her tightly, amazed at how strong she was.

"Be still," he yelled.

Knuckles, gasping for breath, approached.

"Thanks," he gasped. "That girl's a psycho."

"Where were you," Allan asked.

"I was ambushed by Sticks here," Knuckles indicated the thrashing badger.

"He's trying to steal my shiny jewel," Sticks raved. "I was here first so it's mine!"

"It seems she's looking for the Chaos Emerald," Knuckles explained. "When I mentioned we were searching for it, too, she went crazy."

"I see," Allan said. "Sorry. I was about to search for you when I ran into some problems."

It was then that he noticed Shadow was gone. He had slipped away in the confusion.

"Damn! He's gone," Allan cursed.

"Who," Knuckles asked.

"Shadow," Allan replied. "We were actually fighting when you and your...friend here showed up. By the way, Sticks, was it? I don't appreciate getting hit by a boomerang. Now, if you promise to behave yourself, I'll let you go, alright?"

"Fine," Sticks pouted. "I promise."

Allan released her. Sticks immediately retrieved her boomerang and then stood there scowling at them.

"You big meanies," she said. "Coming here and trying to steal my jewel."

"That jewel is too dangerous to let just anyone have it," Allan said. "And speaking of which, we'd better get going, Knuckles. Shadow already has a head start."

"Wait," Sticks said. "Someone else is after the jewel?"

"That hedgehog I was fighting a moment ago," Allan replied.

"We have to go after him," Sticks exclaimed.

"We," Knuckles asked.

"That's right," Sticks said, holding up her boomerang. "We three will pursue him and keep him from getting the jewel! Lets go, team!"

She took off in the direction Shadow had gone in. Both Allan and Knuckles stared after her, surprise and confusion evident on their faces.

"So, just to be clear," Allan said. "She ambushed you, then tried to attack you, and now suddenly we're a team. Just who or what is she?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Knuckles replied. "Wait till I tell you about how she moved her furniture here all the way from the jungle."

Shadow hadn't wasted any time. During the ruckus with Knuckles and the strange badger girl, he had slipped away and began making his way towards the volcano. Tapping into the Chaos Force, he had sensed the emerald's power radiating from over in that direction. Thanks to his incredible speed, he'd reach the volcano in no time. And well ahead of Allan and Knuckles.

Soon the volcano hove into view as he neared it. The emerald's presence was stronger now. It was here, somewhere. But now the question was where? As he approached, his instincts screamed a warning to him. Reacting fast, he jumped aside as a large fireball streaked through the air. He stared at the singed ground. Had Allan managed to catch up to him so soon? No, it couldn't be. There was no way he could have caught up that quickly. He turned as a roar rent the air.

Standing on a rocky ledge above him, was a large dragon-like robot adorned with metallic wings and a thrashing tail. It was crimson and had glowing orange-red eyes. The bot stared down at Shadow, smoke wafting from it's nostrils and molten slag dripping from it's jaws.

"Damn you, Robotnik," Shadow snarled. "So, this is your newest toy."

The dragon bot's jaws opened. The inside lit up and a stream of flames shot towards Shadow.

End of Chapter 34...


	35. Chapter 35

Healing Hearts

Chapter 35

 _The mountains..._

It wasn't long before Allan and Knuckles caught up with Sticks. The eccentric badger girl was running all over the place, peering into caves and checking behind boulders. She turned around as they approached.

"What kept you two," she asked. "While you were taking your sweet time getting here, that other guy has probably gotten the gem."

"You're the one wasting time searching behind rocks," Knuckles pointed out. "And as it just so happens, we know where Shadow is going."

Allan pointed towards the volcano in the distance. "He's heading for the volcano. That's where we'll find the emerald."

Sticks glanced in the direction he had indicated. "Of course, he is. I knew that. Just testing you, guys. Wait! The volcano? Whoa! Bad idea! Terrible idea! We should NOT go anywhere near that place."

"What's wrong, Sticks," Knuckles asked. "A moment ago you were all fired up to get the emerald and now you're afraid to go after it because it's near a volcano?"

"It's not the volcano that scares me," Sticks said. "It's the fire-breathing dragon that lives there that scares me!"

"Dragon," Allan asked. "There's a dragon around here?"

"There sure is," Sticks said. "I saw it arrive here just yesterday. It flew towards the volcano and hasn't left there. So there's no way I'm setting foot near that place."

Allan glanced towards the volcano. Was there really a dragon there? He couldn't sense the presence of one. Having grown up with a dragon and wielding Dragon Fire, he knew how to sense dragons. Their presence was unmistakable and overwhelming.

"Sticks? You're absolutely certain there's a dragon at the volcano," he asked.

"Of course I'm certain," Sticks insisted. "I saw it with my own eyes. Huge, scaly, large wings, breathing fire. Need I go on?"

Allan pulled Knuckles aside and whispered, "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think," Knuckles replied. "If you ask me, this girl is a few bananas short of a bunch."

"I'll admit she's a bit...eccentric," Allan said. "Still, I get the feeling she's being honest. I don't know if what she saw was an actual dragon or something that resembled one. Either way, she doesn't seem too eager to go near the volcano, even with the emerald in that general area. All I know is, I don't sense a dragon anywhere near here. Which makes me wonder if it isn't something else."

"You can sense dragons," Knuckles asked. "How is that possible?"

"Lets just say, I have an affinity for them," Allan replied. "Still, dragon or no dragon, we need to get to that volcano."

They turned their attention back to Sticks.

"We're heading for the volcano," Allan said. "You're welcome to come with us, or you can turn back, the choice is yours."

Sticks stood silent for a moment and then turned and began making her way back to her den. "You guys wanna get roasted, be my guest. A gem isn't worth it. My momma didn't raise no fool."

They watched her for a moment and then resumed their trek towards the volcano.

Another burst of fire seared the ground where Shadow had stood. The black hedgehog dodged aside, feeling the heat. That one had been a little too close for comfort. He ran towards the dragon-bot and leaped into the air.

"Chaos Spear," he shouted, launching a volley of energy.

The spears connected but did little damage. The robot shrugged the attack off and swiped at Shadow with one of it's large claws. Shadow shifted his trajectory and managed to avoid the razor sharp claws...just barely. A few stray hairs had been clipped by the sharp edge of one of the claws. Shadow landed on the ground a few feet away from his enemy. The dragon turned around to face him, it's eyes shimmering with a fiery light.

"Very impressive, Shadow," it rumbled. "I had heard you were a formidable person, but I wasn't entirely certain."

"So you can talk," Shadow said. "I take it Robotnik sent you here?"

"Indeed," the dragon replied. "I came here in search of the Chaos Emerald. So far I have yet to locate it. But, once I have disposed of you, I can search at my leisure."

"You're overconfident," Shadow remarked. "So, do you have a name?"

"Why, yes, I do," the dragon said. "I am known as SALAMANDER."

"SALAMANDER," Shadow repeated the name. "Well, I'll remember that, after I've reduced you to junk."

"Ha! Now who is overconfident," SALAMANDER laughed.

"I have every right to be," Shadow countered. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Lets just put that to the test, shall we," SALAMANDER growled.

Roaring, the dragon-bot lunged at Shadow, metallic jaws wide open.

Allan and Knuckles halted as a roar rent the air. Further ahead, they could see bursts of flame flaring up.

"I'm beginning to think Sticks was right about the dragon," Knuckles remarked.

"Maybe," Allan replied. "But I'm still not sensing a dragon. Lets go see what's happening."

They continued onward and soon came up to a small hill overlooking the base of the volcano. Down below, they saw Shadow facing off against a giant robot dragon. The metal behemoth spewed fire at Shadow, who managed to avoid it, thanks in part to his incredible speed.

"So, Sticks was partially right," Knuckles said. "It was a robot dragon."

"That's why I didn't sense anything," Allan said. "No doubt this is one of Robotnik's creations, sent to retrieve the emerald."

They watched as the battle raged on between the bot and Shadow.

"This is perfect," Knuckles said. "While those two are distracting each other, we can look for the emerald."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no," Allan replied. "I can't just leave Shadow here to fight that thing on his own. I have a code of honor to live by."

"Alright. Even though he's a jerk, I guess I can't just ignore this either," Knuckles conceded. "You do realize, though, that once that robot is defeated he'll try to get the emerald before us."

"I know," Allan said. "Which is why you're going to go find the emerald and I'll help Shadow."

"Wait! What," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles, you can sense the emeralds," Allan said. "I can't. Therefore, it stands to reason that you should go look for it."

"But what about you," Knuckles asked. "I can't just leave you to face that bot on your own."

"Don't worry about me," Allan replied. "I've fought worse than a robot dragon before. I can handle it. Now go."

Without waiting for a response, Allan lept over the ledge and slid down the side towards the bottom.

"I'm not so sure about this," Knuckles muttered. "But, I'll trust you."

He turned towards the volcano and made his way towards it, tracking the emerald's power.

Shadow was starting to wish he had brought Omega with him. Between his Chaos Force and Omega's weapons, they could have put this robot on the ropes. He considered falling back but immediately dismissed the idea. With the emerald somewhere around here, he couldn't just leave it for SALAMANDER to find. Besides, he had his reputation to maintain as well. He had thrown down the gauntlet and he wasn't about to back down. Still, he wouldn't mind a little assistance.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Shadow looked around and saw the human he had fought earlier, the one named Allan. He ran towards Shadow and stood next to him, facing SALAMANDER.

"What are you doing," Shadow asked.

"What does it look like," Allan replied. "I'm here to help you, despite our earlier disagreement."

Shadow glanced at him in confusion, then decided to go with it. Allan was a tough fighter. He had seen that firsthand. Perhaps the two of them together might stand a chance against the dragon-bot.

"Alright," Shadow said. "I'll accept your help. However, once this is over, I still intend to take the emerald."

"Assuming I don't get to it first," Allan replied.

"Fair enough," Shadow conceded.

They charged at SALAMANDER. The robot met their charge head on, slashing with his giant steel-tipped claws. Allan swung his sword, intercepting the blow. He managed to turn it aside, but the force of the hit also knocked him back. Allan rolled and quickly regained his footing.

Shadow sped up and jumped towards SALAMANDER. He then curled up into a spinning buzzsaw and struck the robot in the face. SALAMANDER staggered back and attempted to attack Shadow, only to be struck by a barrage of fireballs, courtesy of Allan.

"Fool," the dragon sneered. "Fire won't harm me!"

It was then that he noticed that the fire had indeed done some damage to his metallic hide.

"Normal fire may not harm you," Allan said. "But this is Dragon's Fire. It burns brighter and hotter than ordinary flames."

"Why, you," SALAMANDER roared.

He opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of fire. The flames spread all over the area, cutting off Allan and Shadow. The black hedgehog tried to get through but couldn't get past the searing heat. Through the fiery haze he could just make out Allan. And looming over him was SALAMANDER. The giant robot opened his jaws and shot out a surge of fire. Shadow watched in horror as the flames washed over Allan.

Elsewhere, Knuckles was searching the base of the volcano. From his vantage, he could hear the sounds of battle. While he was loathe to leave Allan to face SALAMANDER alone, he knew that finding the emerald was vital. Should Shadow or the dragon get it first, then their journey here would have been for nothing. As he searched, he found an opening in the side of the rock surface. The emerald's power was radiating from within.

He entered the cave and made his way towards the back. As he plunged further inside, he could make out a faint glow just ahead. He quickened his pace and soon found himself in a small cavern. Just in front of him, sitting on a rock, was the Chaos Emerald.

"Found you," he said.

He walked over towards the rock and picked up the gem. He could feel it's power pulsing within his grasp. He turned to exit when...

"Hey, there!"

Knuckles jumped back in surprise. Standing in front of him was Sticks the Badger.

"Geez," he exclaimed. "You about gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to go anywhere near the volcano."

"I changed my mind," Sticks said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You changed your mind," Knuckles said. "What happened to "My mama didn't raise no fools?"

"She also didn't raise a coward," Sticks replied. "I felt bad just abandoning you and Allan. If you guys were brave enough to face a dragon, then I could be brave too."

"Yeah, about the dragon," Knuckles said. "It's actually a robot, sent here by Robotnik."

"It's not a real dragon," Sticks asked. "Well, how about that. I feel so...Ooohhhh! Is that the emerald you have there?"

Her eyes sparkled with the light from the emerald. Knuckles had seen that exact same look on Rouge's face from time to time when he had prevented her from taking the Master Emerald. He pocketed the emerald in a pouch tied around his waist.

"Sorry, Sticks," he said. "But this emerald is important and we need to get it somewhere safe. C'mon, lets get out of here."

They backtracked through the cave and soon emerged outside. Knuckles immediately began to make his way to where the battle was going on.

"Wait," Sticks called out. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go help Allan," Knuckles replied. "Go on ahead, Sticks."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sticks said. "I'm staying and helping."

"I appreciate the gesture," Knuckles said. "But it's too dangerous. That robot is huge and it breathes fire. Not to mention it has razor sharp claws. Head back to your cave and wait there for us."

"But," Sticks protested.

"Get going," Knuckles yelled. Then he took off at a run, leaving Sticks behind.

"You big jerk," Sticks yelled after him.

Shadow watched as the flames swirled around Allan, obscuring him from sight. Though he really didn't want to see what was happening. He waited for Allan to start screaming in agony as the flames consumed him. Why hadn't he moved out of the way? Had there been no room to dodge? Shadow waited...and heard nothing. Had Allan been disintegrated instantly? Maybe he hadn't had time to scream. He could only hope it had been quick.

"Well, that takes care of him," SALAMANDER remarked. "And now, for you."

Shadow braced himself, ready to go down fighting, when suddenly something red came swooping in from above. It was Knuckles! The echidna glided straight at SALAMANDER and smashed his spiky fist into the dragon's face. Shadow wondered where he had come from. The last time he had seen Knuckles was earlier when he was being pursued by the badger girl.

Knuckles landed on the ground next to Shadow. The flames had dispersed enough to allow them more room. Knuckles glanced around, no doubt looking for Allan.

"Where's Allan," he asked.

"I'm afraid he's..." Shadow fell silent and indicated the spot where Allan had been. It was now a raging inferno and there was no trace of Allan at all.

"No. It can't be," Knuckles gasped.

Behind him, SALAMANDER loomed up. Both echidna and hedgehog turned to face him, when a boomerang sailed through the air and hit the dragon. It bounced off his metallic hide and fell to the ground. The dragon turned to see who had thrown the projectile and saw a small badger Mobian standing on a ledge several feet from them.

"Hey, ya big lizard," she yelled. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Sticks," Knuckles exclaimed. "I told you to get out of here!"

"Friend of yours," Shadow asked.

"That's debatable," Knuckles replied.

"I'm warning you, scale-face," Sticks yelled at SALAMANDER. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave, otherwise you'll have to answer to me!"

There was an awkward silence and then SALAMANDER laughed.

"Oh, my," he said. "How terrifying. Whatever shall I do? Oh, wait, I know. I'll roast you!"

He opened his mouth wide, a fiery light building up within his maw.

"Uh-oh," Sticks said.

Suddenly, the flames that had surrounded Allan flared up. Everyone stared in surprise as the fire twisted and swirled, creating a fiery vortex. Then the flames dispersed and there stood Allan. Not only was he alive, but now, he was clad in armor. It was bronze colored and was adorned with a scale-like design. His head was covered with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head and metallic wings adorned the back of his armor. And in his hand was his sword, gleaming in the fire's light. Allan had emerged unscathed and ready to continue the battle.

Far away, in another section of Mobius, Austin and Sally were continuing their journey. They had been following the map's directions and were getting closer to their goal: The Sword of Acorn. The map indicated that they were almost there. Soon they arrived at a vast forest and in the very center of the forest was a stone monolith. Sally angled the plane down and landed in a clearing just a few yards from the monolith.

"I can't believe how close we are to finding the sword," Sally said, jumping to the ground.

"I know," Austin replied. "Journey's end. It feels like it's been forever since we set out to find the sword and now we're almost there."

They made their way towards the stone monolith. The vast rocky structure towered over them. Sally approached it and examined it. Frowning, she looked around but saw no sign of the sword.

"Oh, please, tell me we're in the right place," she said.

Austin took a look around. He too found it a bit odd that the sword would be hidden here. There was no sign of a cave or a building. All that was there was the monolith.

"You don't think there were more map fragments to find, do you," he asked.

Sally checked the map. "No. The map is complete. And it leads right to this place."

"This doesn't make any sense," Austin said. "If this is the right place, then where is the sword?"

Sally sighed. It seemed that they had reached a dead end. She fought the urge to cry and scream and yell out her frustrations. All of that searching only to reach an impasse? It just couldn't be! She leaned back against the monolith, trying to figure out their next move when suddenly, she fell backwards...

Austin was facing away from the monolith when he heard Sally yell in surprise. Turning, he saw she was gone!

"Sally? Sally," he called out.

He ran towards the monolith and searched around the base. He caught her scent and it seemed to end right at the base of the stone tower. But where was she?

Suddenly, she appeared before him, seeming to materialize from the very stone itself. Austin stumbled back, startled by her sudden appearance.

"By the Goddess," he exclaimed. "Sally? Where did you come from? For that matter, where did you go?"

"Austin, you have to see this," Sally replied.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the monolith. To his amazement, he passed through the stone...

...and found himself in another world. The area before him was a vast landscape with a golden floor and white sky. Turning, he saw a large mirror behind him, showing the area back the way they had come. He returned his attention back to the immediate area before him.

"What is this place," he asked.

"It must be a special zone," Sally replied. "They're pocket dimensions that sometimes appear across Mobius. Look, there are power rings over there."

Austin saw lots of golden rings spread across the landscape. They shone brightly and he could feel them radiating power.

"What exactly are power rings," he asked.

"Well, they're sort of like Chaos Emeralds," Sally explained. "They can grant someone or something an incredible boost of power. Sonic would sometimes use them to increase his speed. However, unlike the emeralds, the rings' power boost is finite and only lasts a little while. That's why there are so many. Those rings are proof that we're in a special zone. And I'm willing to bet the sword is here."

"Well, then," Austin said. "If that's the case, lets get to searching."

They pressed on, following a silver road. For several minutes they traversed the zone and soon they arrived at a small temple. Making their way up the steps, they passed through the entrance and found themselves inside a chamber with a pedestal. Sally's breath caught in her throat. Resting on the pedestal, was a sword.

"Oh, my gosh," she gasped. "Could it be?"

"Only one way to find out," Austin said nudging her forward. "Go on, Sally. This is your moment."

Sally nodded, swallowing nervously. She took a step towards the pedestal, her heart pounding with both excitement and dread. Was this really the sword? Or another forgery? She prayed it was the former. After a few more steps, she stood before the pedestal and the sword. She reached out, her hand shaking. Then she placed her hand on the hilt and took hold of it. Sally lifted the sword from it's resting place and held it high, surprised that it felt light in her hand. She lowered it and looked closely at it, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no," Austin said, fearing the worst. "Sally? Are you alright? Is it..."

Sally looked up at him and smiled, tears running down her face.

"It's the real thing," she whispered. "I can feel it. It's as if the sword is speaking to me."

Austin stepped forward and examined the sword. He placed his hand on the blade and immediately felt a surge of power from it. There was no doubt in his mind...this was indeed the real Sword of Acorn.

"Oh, Austin! We did it," Sally cried out in joy. She embraced him, holding him tight.

Austin hugged her back, smiling. They had done it. They had succeeded in their mission. The Sword of Acorn had finally been found.

A few moments later, they emerged from the monolith back out into the forest.

"I still can't believe it," Sally remarked, gazing at the sword. "We actually found it."

"I'm proud of you, Sally," Austin said. "I know it was rough and it seemed hopeless at times, but you stuck with it and it paid off."

"Thanks, Austin," Sally said. "I couldn't have done it without you. I can't wait to get back to Knothole. I hope everyone's doing alright."

"I'm sure they're just fine," Austin said. "And I'll bet they managed to..." He fell silent and stared ahead.

Sally followed his gaze and gasped. Waiting by the Tornado was Fiona and her team. And lounging in the pilot's seat was Scourge. He grinned maliciously and waved.

"Hey, kids," he greeted. "Sorry to inform you, but your flight's been canceled."

Austin immediately drew his sword. "I thought I told you guys not to follow us. I warn you, I won't hold back this time."

Scourge jumped from the pilot's seat and landed on the ground. He strolled confidently towards Austin and Sally.

"You know, Red," he addressed Austin. "Despite how upset I was at being beaten by you, I won't deny that I also enjoyed our battle. See, I haven't had a decent fight since Sonic kicked the bucket. In a way, I kinda miss him, you know. It's just so hard to find a good sparring partner. And, honestly, if it were up to me, I'd let you live so we could fight anytime. But, the powers-that-be have ordered me to finish you off and procure that sword. But, I'll make you deal: You just give us the sword with no trouble and I'll let you two go."

"You expect us to believe that," Sally said.

"Eh, makes no difference to me, Princess," Scourge said. "Well, what do ya say?"

"I say, go to hell," Austin replied. "You're not getting that sword. Not you or anyone else."

Scourge sighed dramatically. "Too bad. Guess we gotta do this the hard way."

"I told you Scourge," Austin said. He dropped his human disguise and was surrounded by an aura of power. "I won't hold back this time."

Scourge smiled evilly. "Something we can both agree on. Oh, Fiona? If you would be so kind?"

Fiona brought a metal case forward and sat it next to Scourge. She opened it up and inside were seven black stones, pulsing with purple light. Sally gasped as she recognized them.

"Oh, no," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Scourge chuckled.

The stones began glowing and Scourge was surrounded by an aura of violet energy. Then he transformed before their eyes: His fur was now a dark purple and his eyes were completely black, the pupils a crimson color. Austin could feel an immense power coming from Scourge. The transformed hedgehog stood before Austin and flexed his fists.

"Like you said," he laughed. "No holding back."

End of Chapter 35...


	36. Chapter 36

Healing Hearts

Chapter 36

 _The Mountains..._

Knuckles wasn't sure what surprised him more: The fact that Allan had escaped the flames unharmed or the fact that he was now wearing armor. His ally stood before SALAMANDER, sword drawn and ready for battle. It was unusually quiet, save for the rumbling of the volcano and the crackling of the fires.

"What in the world," Shadow exclaimed. "How did he survive that? And what's with the armor?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Knuckles replied. "Seems Allan is full of surprises."

At that moment, Allan charged at SALAMANDER. The dragon roared, welcoming the challenge. Fire spewed from his mouth and washed over Allan. However, he passed right through them, unscathed. Leaping up, Allan struck with his sword. There was a harsh screech and a large gash appeared in SALAMANDER'S metallic hide. Infuriated, the dragon attacked, steel claws raking the air as he sought to slash Allan to ribbons. Allan struck back, his sword clashing with the claws. Unlike before, he wasn't staggered by the blows and managed to maintain his footing.

"Whatever that armor is," Shadow mused, "it seems to have enhanced his strength."

Allan dodged a claw swipe and struck down, severing one of the steel talons. SALAMANDER pulled it's claw back, bellowing in rage. He charged at Allan, snapping at him with his metallic teeth. Allan lept backwards, avoiding the snapping jaws.

"It doesn't seem to hinder his speed any," Knuckles pointed out.

Suddenly, Sticks came rolling down the side of the hill. The badger girl came to a stop right at Knuckles' feet. Standing up, she dusted herself off and watched the battle. She whistled in amazement.

"They certainly know how to make 'em," she said.

"They," Knuckles asked. "They, who?"

"You know," Sticks whispered, glancing around. "THEM. What we have here is a super soldier, designed for battle."

Knuckles and Shadow both stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Is she alright up here," Shadow asked Knuckles, pointing to his head.

"Let me get back to you on that," Knuckles replied.

As they turned their attention back to the battle, Shadow noticed a pouch tied around Knuckles' waist. He had a pretty good idea just what was in that pouch. Silently, he watched the fight, waiting for the right time to make his move.

The battle between SALAMANDER and Allan raged on. The massive dragon pursued his foe across the area, striking with claws and fangs, and occasionally fire, though that seemed to do little good against him. How this human had managed to survive being burned alive was a mystery to SALAMANDER. What's more, he couldn't figure out just how this boy was so strong. Nor could he figure out where he had obtained that armor.

They fought their way towards the volcano. As they fought, they steadily climbed their way up the side of the smoking pinnacle. SALAMANDER activated a secondary weapon and unleashed a volley of missiles. Allan dodged as the projectiles hit, the resulting explosions shaking the volcano. Frustrated, SALAMANDER activated his optic lasers. Yellow beams shot from his eyes and tore up the ground, seeking to hit Allan. The furrows the lasers had gouged out began seeping with liquid magma.

Now they had reached the very top of the volcano. The rim of the pinnacle was wide and circular, allowing them a view of the molten lava below. The volcano shook and rumbled, belching thick smoke into the air. Allan and SALAMANDER stood facing each other, oblivious to the ominous rumblings.

"How is it you possess such power," SALAMANDER asked. "What kind of human are you?"

"Who I am or what I am is no concern of yours," Allan replied. "All you need to know is that only one of us will walk away from here."

"Agreed," the dragon rumbled. "Lets finish this."

They charged at each other. SALAMANDER routed power to his claws and charged them with energy. Allan swung his sword and their weapons clashed, unleashing a powerful shock wave. This caused the ledge they were standing on to crack. Below them, the lava surged, stirred up by the immense power of the two combatants.

Down at the base of the volcano, Knuckles, Sticks and Shadow were still watching the fight when the ground shuddered violently beneath their feet. Scalding hot steam shot out from the sides of the volcano and lava was starting to ooze out of cracks in the rock.

"This isn't good," Knuckles said. "All that fighting has set off the volcano! I think it's going to erupt soon!"

"Then might I suggest we leave while we have the chance," Shadow spoke up.

Knuckles wasn't about to argue. He and Shadow turned and began running away from the volcano. As he ran, Knuckles suddenly realized they were short one person. Turning back, he saw Sticks standing near a pool of lava...toasting marshmallows!

"Are you serious," he exclaimed. "Where did she even get those?"

He rushed over to the badger girl and promptly grabbed her.

"Hey! Quit pulling," Sticks yelled, dropping her marshmallows into the lava.

Knuckles dragged the protesting badger away from the volcano, ignoring her indignant rants.

Back on the top of the volcano, Allan noticed the terrain was getting more unstable. As if that wasn't bad enough, the lava was rising towards the top at an alarming rate. He had to end this fight and now. Calling upon the powers of Dragon Fire, Allan charged up his attack, channeling the energy into his blade. The sword took on a bright crimson color and was surrounded by a fiery aura. Taking up a stance, he allowed the power to flow through him and then, he charged right at SALAMANDER. The dragon opened his jaws and moved in to strike. Allan brought his sword around in a vicious arc and the stored energy cut through the air...and the dragon-bot. SALAMANDER'S charge faltered and he stumbled to the ground, collapsing right on the edge of the volcano.

Allan approached the downed bot. SALAMANDER gazed at him, his eyes flickering. Strangely, the dragon actually smiled.

"Well fought, human," he said. "I never imagined I would meet my end like this."

"You don't sound too upset about it," Allan said.

"I'm actually at peace," SALAMANDER replied. "Free from Robotnik. He kept me in line by threatening to activate a self-destruct sequence within my programming. And now, I no longer have to fear such a humiliating end. I met my end in battle." He fell silent for a moment. "You may not believe this, but I was once a living Mobian. When Robotnik began to take over, he targeted my fellow dragons. I was one of the first dragons he roboticized. I tried to fight, but ultimately, it was a futile effort. To make matters worse, Robotnik modified me until...I became what you see before you."

"There are dragons here on Mobius," Allan asked.

"Once there were," SALAMANDER replied. "If any still live, I hope they found a safe place to live in peace. My one regret is that I never knew what became of my mate and my daughter. I can only hope Sabina and Dulcinea are safe."

Allan felt a pang of pity for SALAMANDER. He had once had a family, and now, thanks to Robotnik, he was a machine. And he was dying.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Tell me, what is your real name?"

"Once I was called Zora," he replied. "I'm amazed I can still recall that name after so long."

Suddenly the ground shook, nearly knocking Allan off his feet. The lava was dangerously close now and thick smoke was filling the air.

"You'd better run, human," Zora said.

"My name is Allan," he replied. "Allan Pendragon, leader of the Dragon Knights."

"I see," Zora said. "Farewell, Allan. I only wish we...could have...met...under different...circum..."

The dragon fell silent and the light in his eyes faded. The ground began collapsing from the tremors. Allan's metallic wings spread and he took flight. As he flew upwards, he saw Zora's body fall into the lava and disappear. Anger welled up in Allan. That Robotnik would transform such a noble creature as a dragon into his robotic slave and thus doom him to this. Allan swore he would see Robotnik pay for his crimes.

Elsewhere, Knuckle, Shadow and Sticks had finally stopped running. Having put plenty of distance between themselves and the volcano, they stood upon a high hill, the volcano raging in the distance as it erupted.

"That was a little too close," Knuckles said.

"So much for my s'mores," Sticks pouted. She had a chocolate bar in one hand and gram crackers in the other. "How am I supposed to make these without my marshmallows?"

"Where did you even get those," Shadow asked. "No, wait. On second thought, I don't want to know."

"I just hope Allan made it out of there," Knuckles said, watching the horizon for any sign of his friend.

Shadow's eyes gazed at the pouch at Knuckles' side. Now seemed as good a time as any to make his move.

Knuckles continued his vigil, not even noticing Shadow as he dashed at the unsuspecting echidna. Shadow lashed out, knocking Knuckles down. Quickly, Shadow grabbed the pouch and pulled it from him. Then he dashed away, running up a steep incline. Knuckles got back up on his feet and turned in the direction Shadow was.

"Shadow! You son of a..." he yelled angrily.

Shadow stood above them and pulled the emerald out of the pouch, which he promptly discarded.

"Nothing personal, Knuckles," he said. "But I do have my orders."

"So, the Man strikes again," Sticks said.

"Man," Shadow asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you won't get my s'mores without a fight," Sticks yelled.

Shadow just stared at her. "You need professional help. Farewell." He held up the emerald and then disappeared.

A few moments later, Allan rejoined Knuckles and Sticks. He noticed Knuckles looked angry and Shadow was nowhere in sight. He put two and two together and realized what had happened.

"He stole the emerald, didn't he," Allan asked.

"He caught me off guard," Knuckles admitted. "I swear, next time I see him..."

"Well, at least he didn't get the s'mores," Sticks said.

Despite the situation, Allan smiled, shaking his head. "Yes, I suppose we can be grateful for that."

Soon they were back at Stick's dwelling. The badger girl had packed all her stuff together into one huge bundle.

"Well, time for me to be hittin' the road," she said. "Can't stay in one place too long. That's how they find you. Gotta keep moving and stay one step ahead of them." She eyed a nearby boulder suspiciously. "Yeah, I see you over there. Look at him. Thinking I wouldn't notice him."

At this point, Allan and Knuckles had stopped trying to make sense of Sticks' gibberish and conspiracy theories.

"We need to get going, too," Allan said. "By the way, Sticks, if you need a place to crash for a while, you could always come back to Knothole Village with us. It's well hidden from Robotnik."

"Hm. I suppose I could stay there for a few days," she mused. "I need someplace to lay low. Alright, I'll go with you guys."

"Okay," Knuckles said, pulling out the warp ring. "Next stop..."

"The beach," Sticks yelled out.

They turned and looked at her questioningly. Sticks placed a finger to her lips and indicated the boulder with a nod.

"We can't let them know where we're going," she whispered.

"Oh, uh, right," Knuckles said.

He activated the warp ring, opening the way to Knothole Village. Knuckles went through first. As he entered, Allan turned to Sticks.

"Would you like some help with..." He fell silent and his eyes widened in surprise. Sticks had the entire bundle on her shoulders and was steadily making her way towards the warp ring.

"Help with what," she asked.

"Um, never mind," he said, turning to enter the ring.

Sticks shrugged and then followed, casting one last glance at the boulder, her eyes narrowing with suspicion, as if daring it to follow her.

 _Knothole Village..._

"Well, here we are," Vahn said, indicating the village. "Welcome to Knothole Village, home of the Freedom Fighters."

Alicia and Ray gazed at their surroundings. They had arrived just a few moments ago, having parted ways with Austin and Sally at the Overlander compound. In contrast, the village was quaint and peaceful.

"It's lovely," Alicia said.

At that moment, Amber, Darren, Myotis, Serena, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine arrived to greet them.

"Hey, Vahn! Hey, Shade," Serena greeted cheerily. She hugged each of them in turn.

"What have I said about hugging," Shade growled.

Amber noticed Alicia and Ray standing with Vahn.

"Who are they, Vahn," she asked. "I can't help but notice she resembles..."

"Sacre bleu," Antoine exclaimed. "Queen Alicia!"

Everyone present stared at Alicia in surprise.

"Oh, my stars," Bunnie gasped. "Yer Majesty. Is it really you?"

"I recognize you two," Alicia said. "Antoine and Bunnie. Though the last time I saw you, you were just children." Her gaze fell upon Rotor. "Why, is that Boomer?"

"Boomer," Darren asked.

"That's my actual name," Rotor explained. "But I prefer to be called Rotor."

Alicia glanced at Amy. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you, though, young lady."

"Oh! I'm Amy Rose, your Majesty," she replied, curtsying.

"No need for formalities, my dear," Alicia said. "I'm just glad to see all of you." She turned to Amber. "I take it you must be Amber. I met your cousin, Austin. My daughter is rather taken with him."

"So you found them, Vahn," Amber asked.

"Yeah, we did," Vahn replied. "And we met Alicia and Ray here. But maybe I should start at the beginning."

Everyone listened as Vahn told the story of their encounter with the Overlanders, Alicia adding details of her own at certain points.

"So, now that the map is completed," Vahn said, reaching the end of his narration, "they're on their way to get the sword, even as we speak."

"I hope they succeed," Amber said. "I am worried about them though. I wish we could go after them."

"Austin and Sally can handle this," Shade spoke up. "You know he's a tough guy, and Sally struck me as the type who could handle herself in a tough situation. Besides, Vahn gave Austin what he needs, just in case."

"I know," Amber admitted. "But, still..."

At that moment, a warp ring appeared. Knuckles and Allan stepped out from it and were followed by a young female badger. She was carrying a huge load of items, all bundled together on her back. Oddly, she didn't seem to be having any difficulty carrying the stuff.

"Who's that," Amy wondered.

"Welcome back, Allan," Amber greeted. "And you too, Knuckles." Her gaze lingered on the badger and then she looked back at Allan. "New friend?"

"This is Sticks," Allan introduced. "We met her in the mountains and invited her to come back with us."

Sticks gazed around the village and nodded.

"Yep, this place will do nicely," she said. "Although, that bush looks awfully fishy. I'll be keeping an eye on it."

Amber looked questioningly at Allan and Knuckles.

"Don't ask," they both said.

"So, did you guys find the Chaos Emerald," Amy asked.

"We did," Knuckles replied. "Unfortunately, Shadow stole it from us."

"That creep," Amy shouted. "Just who does he think he is?"

"So let's see," Darren said. "We currently have three emeralds, Shadow and his crew have two, and Robotnik has one. That just leaves Neo and Tails to find the seventh emerald."

"If no one else gets it first," Myotis spoke up.

"Lets just hope they reach it first," Amber said. "But in the meantime, Bunnie, I think we should find some accommodations for the Queen and Ray, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sho' nuff, sugar," Bunnie said. "Though I don't know where exactly. I suppose the Queen could stay in Sally's hut till she gets back."

"Now, what about Ray," Amber mused.

"He could probably crash at Tails' hut for now," Rotor suggested. "I'm sure Tails won't mind."

"Oh, I-I d-don't want t-to impose on a-anyone," Ray said.

"Don't worry, kid," Amy said. "I know Tails will be cool with it. Especially after we explain to him."

"W-Well, if you s-say s-so," Ray replied.

"Now, Sticks," Amber began, and noticed the badger was nowhere in sight. "Where did she..."

They looked around and saw Sticks had set up a tent and had also unpacked her belongings. She lounged in her chair, relaxing in the sunlight.

"Never mind," Amber said. "Looks like she's covered."

A short time later, Alicia was being escorted to Sally's hut by Amy.

"Here we are, your Majesty," she said, indicating the hut.

"Please, Amy," Alicia said. "You can just call me Alicia. I'm not a Queen anymore."

"Sorry," Amy said. "Force of habit."

"So, when did you join the Freedom Fighters, Amy," Alicia asked.

"A few years ago," Amy replied. "I wanted to help fight Robotnik. Mainly because Sonic inspired me. I was head over heels for him." She turned to Alicia. "I take it Sally told you what happened to him?"

"She did," Alicia said. "I knew Sonic back when he was just a child. Quite a rambunctious little scamp. I also remember his parents and his uncle, Sir Charles. Sally told me about Charles acting as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. It's hard to imagine he was turned into a robot. So much has happened while I was a prisoner of war."

"It'll get better," Amy said. "I know it will. Especially with Austin and his friends helping us."

Alicia smiled. "Yes. I do believe you're right, Amy."

Sticks sat in her chair, taking in her new surroundings. This place was quite nice, despite the sneaky bush she had her eye on. Yes, she was watching it. Always watching, remaining vigilant, never dropping her guard...and then she was out like light, snoring.

Knuckles watched Sticks for a moment. Then he walked off, shaking his head.

"What a weird girl," he muttered.

End of Chapter 36...


	37. Chapter 37

Healing Hearts

Chapter 37

Austin stood facing Scourge the Hedgehog. In less than a moment, he had transformed using some strange looking black stones. He was now purple and brimming with incredible power.

"Talk to me, Sally," Austin said, keeping his eyes on Scourge. "What happened? What is this?"

"Those stones were Anarchy Beryl," Sally explained. "Basically, they're the equivalent of the Chaos Emeralds."

"So then...this is a Super Form," Austin surmised. "This could complicate things."

"Austin, be careful," Sally said. "These Super Forms are very strong! But there is a distinctive weakness: They can only be maintained for a limited amount of time!"

"So if I can outlast him, I might stand a chance," Austin said.

"Afraid you won't last long enough, punk," Scourge said. "You don't stand a chance, so just do yourself a favor and give up. I promise I'll make this quick."

"Don't underestimate me," Austin said. "I have no intention of being beaten."

"Have it your way," Scourge said shrugging.

Scourge charged at Austin with blinding speed. Before he could react, Austin was sailing backwards, Scourge hard on his heels. He zipped in and out, landing several hits in the blink of an eye. He pulled back, allowing Austin to crash to the ground. The Edenian lay there, Scourge standing over him.

"See," Scourge gloated. "Told ya you had no chance. Too bad."

Suddenly, Austin lept to his feet and hit Scourge with a blast of energy, sending him reeling. Scourge recovered quickly.

"Okay," he said. "Looks like you're gonna be a stubborn one. Fine!"

He charged in again, attacking Austin. His fists were blurs as he lashed out, landing more hits. Austin reeled under the barrage of punches, doing his best to defend. Then he was knocked back, crashing to the ground.

"Just stay down," Scourge said.

To his amazement, Austin actually stood back up. Apart from looking battered and bruised, he still managed to stand.

"Are you serious," Scourge said.

He moved in again, attacking without mercy, pummeling the Edenian. Once more, Austin collapsed. And once more he managed to climb to his feet. Scourge couldn't believe it!

"What's with you," he demanded. "You're clearly outmatched! Why won't you just accept the inevitable and..."

Austin just laughed. Scourge's eyes widened at this. He was actually laughing?

"What's so funny," Scourge yelled. "I have you on the ropes!"

"Not exactly," Austin said. "All this time I've been taking your hits, I've been testing your strength and power. I'll admit, your Super Form is formidable, and maybe under other circumstances it would be a threat to others, however, I get the feeling you haven't had much practice using it. Tell me Scourge, how many times have you used this form?"

"W-What does it matter how many times I've used it," Scourge said. "What matters is that I'm going to use it to flatten you!"

"Just as I thought," Austin said. "You haven't used it that much. You just assume that because it's powerful, that automatically makes you unbeatable. But, unless you know how to properly utilize that power, it's not much use."

"It'll still be enough to annihilate you," Scourge yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong," Austin replied. "You see, I've faced incredibly powerful foes before. Have you ever battled an Entity? I have. Their power is nigh on to Godlike. The power bestowed upon you by your carbon copy rocks can't even compare to the likes of someone like Erian."

"Ohhh, I see what you're doing," Scourge said. "You're bluffing. Just trying to buy some time, hoping to wait out my transformation. Well, forget it! I'm finishing this here and now!"

"So am I," Austin said, turning serious.

A crimson aura flared around him and suddenly he was decked out in red armor, his wings unfurled behind him. Then he charged at Scourge just as the evil hedgehog charged. They clashed, the force of their hits causing a shockwave. Moving faster then the eye could follow, they fought across the area, both lashing out with fierce punches and swift kicks. The ground shook and the air thundered with each hit landed.

The onlookers watched the battle, amazed at the incredible display of power. Sally had worried that Scourge's Super Form may have proven too strong for Austin. But once more, he had surprised her. He was actually holding his own against Scourge.

"D-Don't think this means you're out of the woods yet," Fiona called over to Sally. "Just wait! Scourge will win!"

Sally smiled. She heard doubt in Fiona's tone. Like her, the female fox had also underestimated Austin's abilities. Still, it was too early to say who would win this battle. Though, she did have confidence in Austin.

The battle continued for several more minutes, each combatant giving it their all. They were up in the air, slugging it out, both determined to win. Then, with a thunderous crash, they landed a devastating blow, shaking the area. Then they both came sailing back to the ground. Scourge collapsed to his knees upon landing, his fur returning to it's normal green color. Austin landed a few feet away, his armor disappearing, as he, too, returned to normal.

"T-This is...impossible," Scourge gasped.

"You look exhausted, Scourge," Austin commented. "All that power really takes a lot out of you, doesn't it? Further proof you're not entirely used to it. I, however, trained for years to accustom myself to the power I wield."

"S-Shut up," Scourge snapped. "You're just as obnoxiously self-righteous as Sonic! I can't stand it!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Austin said. "Now, I want some answers. I know it's no coincidence you and your team there just showed up out of the blue. Someone sent you to follow us."

"I'm not telling you anything," Scourge said.

"Talk, Scourge," Sally said. "You may as well tell us the truth. Who sent you?"

"I did."

Suddenly, a beam of green energy shot towards Austin and Sally. Both sailed backwards, Sally losing her grip on the sword. They collapsed to the ground, stunned. Sally looked up as a massive figure strolled forward. A green glow surrounded the sword and it levitated into the hand of the figure.

"I should have known it was you," Sally said, glaring up at the figure.

A huge elephant-like Mobian stood before them. He was clad in a white business suit and held a cane adorned with a green gem on the tip of the handle. In the other hand, he held the Sword of Acorn.

"Mammoth Mogul," Sally said.

Mammoth Mogul stood over both Sally and Austin, admiring the sword in his hand. Then he turned his attention to them.

"Hello, Princess Sally," he greeted, his voice deep and haughty. "So good to see you again. How have you been?"

"What do you care," Sally snapped.

Mogul chuckled. "You know, you're fiery spirit is one of the few qualities you possess that I admire. I really must thank you for finding the sword for me. I had been searching for it for sometime now."

"That sword doesn't belong to you," Sally said. "My father left it for me to find!"

"Finders keepers, as the saying goes, Princess," Mogul replied. "You found it, and now, I'll keep it."

"You have more than enough power already," Sally said. "Why do you need my father's sword?"

"My dear, one can never have enough power," Mogul said. "Besides, I can put this sword to better use than you could."

"You bastard," Austin said, climbing to his feet. "That sword is Sally's birthright. You have no right to steal it from her!"

"Ah, the Edenian warrior," Mogul said, turning towards him. "Austin, if I'm not mistaken. A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last."

"How do you know who I am," Austin asked.

"My boy, I know quite a bit," Mogul said. "Has Sally never mentioned me before?"

"Frankly, I don't care who you are," Austin said, drawing his sword. "All I care about is taking that sword back and giving it to it's rightful owner. We've come too far to let you take it."

"Try if you must," Mogul said. "You won't defeat me as easily as you did Scourge."

Austin charged at Mogul, bringing his weapon around to strike. Mogul intercepted the strike with the Sword of Acorn. The blades rang as they struck. Austin pulled back and swung again, Mogul blocking his strikes. They fought blade to blade, the sound of metal clanging through the air.

Austin was amazed at the sheer strength of Mogul. Not only that, but he was quicker than he looked, managing to parry Austin's attacks and countering. The mammoth Mobian seemed knowledgeable in sword fighting and combat. He fought with the ease of a seasoned fighter, calmly and methodically striking at the right moments.

At one point, Mogul stopped a sword strike and pointed his cane at Austin. The gem on the handle flashed and a green light shot out, hitting him. Austin flew backwards, crashing to the ground. He didn't stay down for long. He climbed back to his feet, facing Mogul.

"That was a dirty trick," he said.

"I never said I would fight fair," Mogul said.

"Okay," Austin said. "Then take this!"

He unleashed his Sonic Wave attack. Mogul stood his ground and erected a green energy field. The waves dissipated upon contact, and Mogul stood unharmed.

"I have been studying your abilities, boy," Mogul said. "I know what to expect from you."

Austin moved in again, pressing his attack. And just as before, Mogul held him at bay. Mogul knocked Austin off balance and swung a massive fist, causing the Edenian to stagger.

"Allow me to show you the power this sword possesses," Mogul said.

He held the sword of Acorn aloft. The blade began glowing with a greenish light, crackling with power. Then Mogul pointed the sword at Austin, the energy striking the stunned Edenian warrior. Austin reeled from the attack, collapsing to his knees. Mogul didn't let up, he unleashed another blast, striking Austin again. The energy seared into Austin, causing him to cry out in pain. He collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from his clothing. Surprisingly, he was still conscious, though he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Mogul walked over to Austin and stood above him. Austin looked up at the massive Mobian.

"A valiant effort, boy," Mogul said. "But you never stood a chance. I have had thousands of years of experience and knowledge. Combined with my power and the sword's power, the outcome was inevitable."

He lowered the blade and pointed it at Austin. The blade gleamed as energy built up. Before he could release the attack, Sally placed herself between the sword and Austin.

"Please, stop," she begged. "You have what you want! Take the sword and leave us alone!"

"You care that much for him, Princess," Mogul asked. "Enough to place yourself in harm's way and even give up the sword?"

"I've already lost someone I cared about," Sally said. "I don't want to lose him either! No sword is worth it!"

"I see," Mogul said. "How touching. Very well, I'll be generous...and let you perish with him."

The sword began glowing again as Mogul prepared to finish Austin and Sally off. Sally knelt next to Austin, holding his hand. If she was going to die, then at least she would be with him. A green light shot from the sword and streaked towards them. Sally closed her eyes and waited for the end to come...

Sally opened her eyes. She was still alive! Had the beam missed? Had Mogul changed his mind and decided to spare them? She glanced at Austin, who was now sitting up. He was staring at something, his eyes wide with surprise. Wondering what he was staring at, she looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Standing between them and Mogul stood a tall woman. She was clad in a shimmering silver gown, and had long silky red hair, cascading down her back. She had a fine layer of indigo colored fur and wings. An aura of energy seemed to surround her and she stood with an almost regal bearing. Sally could almost feel a powerful presence emanating from her and instinctively she knew who this was.

"Edena," Austin whispered, his voice filled with awe.

Sally's hunch had been proven correct. This was indeed the Goddess Austin had told her about, the same one who had appeared years ago to speak with her father. The same one who had spoken to Li Yuen and Li Moon. Now after hearing so much about her, here she was. Sally could now see why Li Moon had spoken so reverently about her encounter with Edena. She was beautiful and mystifying beyond words, it was no wonder many referred to her as a Goddess.

"And who might you be," Mogul asked, addressing Edena.

"How dare you," Edena said, not even bothering to answer Mogul's question. "How dare you steal that sword from Sally and then seek to kill her and Austin with it! Her father meant for her to inherit that sword, you have no right denying her that!"

"Why so concerned," Mogul asked. "What are they to you?"

"Austin is my chosen champion," Edena replied. "And Sally is bonded to him in love, therefore, they are my concern. I will not let you kill them."

She turned to Austin and Sally and knelt down before them.

"Are you two alright," she asked, a motherly tone in her voice.

"I underestimated that guy," Austin said ruefully. " He's strong. Very strong."

"He wields the power of a Chaos Emerald," Edena said. "That alone gives him incredible power and now he has the sword's power added to his own."

"Well, that explains it," Austin said. "Now the question is: What to do?"

"There is hope," Edena said. "Did Vahn give you the feather?"

"Oh, yeah," Austin said. "He did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shimmering feather. "I take it this is what I think it is?"

"Indeed," Edena replied. "You know what to do with it."

Austin nodded and stood up. He glanced at Sally. "You asked what this feather could do. Now, you're about to see."

He walked over towards Mogul and stood before him, looking up at the massive Mobian.

"You still wish to fight," Mogul asked. "I admire your tenacity and courage, boy."

"The name is Austin," the Edenian replied. "Prince of the Kingdom of Edena and champion of the Mother Goddess. And the one who's going to bring you down. I challenge you, Mogul. A battle to decide who gets the sword. If you win, it's yours. If I win, it goes to Sally. What do you say?"

"If you really want to play this game, then so be it," Mogul said. "I accept your challenge. Winner takes all."

"Then lets get started," Austin said.

He held up the feather. It began glowing with a fiery energy. The sky suddenly grew dark and lightning flashed. The ground began trembling and the air thrummed with power. A circle of fire surrounded Austin and then shot upwards, creating a swirling pillar of fire. The fire expanded and began to take on the shape of a massive fire bird. Then the fire dissipated and revealed Austin. As before, he was clad in armor, though this time, it was different. Rather than red, the armor was golden, and the gauntlets were tipped with silver talons. And instead of regular wings, Austin now had red, fiery wings, sparks of flame filling the air with each flap.

Sally stared in amazement! Just when she thought she had seen everything, Austin once again surprised her. The golden armor reminded her so much of the Super Form Sonic had used before. Could this be Austin's version of a Super Form?

"What is this," Sally asked Edena.

"This is the ultimate power of my chosen champion," Edena replied. "The Phoenix Armor!"

End of Chapter 37...


	38. Chapter 38

Healing Hearts

Chapter 38

"Alright, here where we are," Tails said, as the X-1 touched down.

Neo unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, stretching. It had been a long flight, between dropping everyone off at their designated stops and then having to reach their own location. In fact, it was already sunset by the time they had finally arrived.

"Will we have enough time to search before it gets dark," Neo asked, joining Tails at the exit ramp.

"Well, if need be, I do have some night vision goggles," Tails replied.

"That won't be necessary for me," Neo said. "I'm quite adept at seeing in the dark. Comes with being a Shadow."

They disembarked from the X-1, Tails locking it via remote. The area before them were hills and bushes, but nothing else. If the Chaos Emerald was here, then hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to track down. Still, it was a vast area to explore.

"We may have to camp out here," Tails said. "But we'll search for as long as we can."

"Then we'd best get started," Neo said.

They set out, cresting the hills, and checking the bushes scattered around the area. All the while, both Neo and Tails kept an eye out for any sign of Robotnik's forces or Team Shadow. With any luck neither side had arrived before them and already claimed the emerald.

"So, how do you think the others are doing," Tails asked, as they continued their search.

"Hopefully they're doing well," Neo replied. "Are you worried about Amy?"

"A little," Tails admitted. "But she's tough, so I'm sure she'll be okay. And she has Serena with her, though I'm not sure just how strong she is."

"She may not look like it," Neo said. "But Serena is tougher than you'd think. While she is kind and friendly, she is also a formidable fighter and her light powers are a force to be reckoned with. Trust me, Amy couldn't ask for a better companion to watch her back."

"So, what about you, Neo," Tails asked. "I've been wondering just how strong you are."

"No doubt you'll see for yourself real soon," Neo said. "We have company."

Tails glanced up. Rocketing down from the sky was a hulking robot. It landed several feet away from them and stood tall, looking around.

"It seems Robotnik's forces have arrived," Neo said.

"Actually, that's Omega," Tails said. "He's with Team Shadow. Not that that means he's on our side."

"No matter who he works for, we can't let him get the emerald," Neo said.

At that moment, Omega noticed Tails and Neo. Immediately he brought his weapons up and pointed them at the duo.

"I assume you have come for the emerald," Omega said. He looked at Neo for a moment. "Did I not encounter you at the cave?"

"I think you're confusing me for Myotis," Neo replied.

"Hm. You're appearances are similar," Omega said.

"We get that a lot actually," Neo said.

"Regardless, I will have the emerald," Omega said.

"We don't have the emerald," Tails replied. "And even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you."

Omega lowered his weapons. "Well, if you don't have the emerald, then I will start my search for it."

"You're not going to fight us," Tails asked.

"Not unless you really want to fight," Omega replied.

"It would be a waste of time for all of us," Neo said. "Instead, I recommend we search for the emerald. The first to find it, gets to keep it."

"Very well, I accept your challenge," Omega said.

"I trust you will abide by the terms of this deal," Neo asked. "You won't take the emerald from us should we find it first?"

"Provided you do not interfere with me should I obtain it first," Omega replied.

"Deal," Neo said.

"Neo," Tails exclaimed.

Neo held his hand up, silencing Tails. Omega then lumbered off to begin his search for the emerald. After he was gone, Tails looked at Neo, wringing his hands in frustration.

"What were you thinking," he asked. "We can't let Omega have the emerald!"

"And we won't," Neo replied. "But if we tried to stand in Omega's way, we would have to fight him, and that would waste valuable time and allow Robotnik to find it. This way, we can stay out of his way while we search. Sometimes you have to compromise with opposing parties to achieve a goal."

"But do you really think he'll abide by these conditions," Tails asked. "He was ordered to bring the emerald back to his Superiors. And he follows his orders quite well."

"True," Neo said. "However, Omega seems different from most other robots. I imagine he knows how to honor a deal if need be. I know it seems like a risk, but it's one we'll have to take. And on the off chance he tries to renege on the deal, I'm prepared to do what's necessary."

Tails nodded. He still wasn't entirely sure about this, but Neo seemed to know what he was doing. With that settled, they resumed their own search for the emerald.

Omega traversed the area, starting his search for the Chaos Emerald. Off in the opposite direction from which he had come from, he detected the life signs of Tails and Neo. They were moving away from his current location. While he had no intention of standing in their way at the moment, he was also intent on obtaining the emerald first. And should they get it before him, he would take it. He had his orders and he would follow them. So far, his team had two emeralds in their possession, and Omega was determined to make it three. He would not fail, unlike at the Shadow Caverns.

Fortunately, he had the means to pinpoint the emerald's location. Nestled in his chest cavity, was one of the emeralds they had procured. With it wired into his circuitry, he could now detect the emerald's energy signature. Activating his sensors, he began sweeping the area for energy readings. As he scanned, he detected a faint signature several yards from his location. If he could, he would have smiled. He had struck pay dirt already. He made his way over towards the signature's location.

After a while, he soon arrived. Glancing down, he saw the emerald half-buried in the dirt. He stooped down and pulled it from the ground. The emerald shined with a silver-white light and Omega could feel it's energy pulsing. He had succeeded in his mission! Time to return to H.Q.

His sensors suddenly alerted him to several lifeforms behind him. Whirling around, Omega readied his weapons...only to be zapped by several lasers. His circuits overloaded and his systems shut down. He collapsed to the ground, the emerald dropping from his hand. The ambushers surrounded the fallen robot, keeping their weapons trained on him. One of the figures stepped forward and picked up the emerald. He turned back to his team.

"Looks like it's our lucky day," he said. "Contact the Commander and inform her of our find."

"What about this robot, sir," one figure spoke up.

"Leave it," the first figure replied. "We have no use for it." He held up the emerald. "The real prize is right here. Alright, fall in! We're returning to base!"

At that moment, his comm beeped. He switched it on and listened.

"I see," he said. "Maintain your position and keep an eye on them. We're on our way." He turned his attention to his group. "Change of plans, men. We have two intruders near our camp. We're heading over there now to apprehend them. Move out!"

They marched off into the darkness, leaving behind Omega.

Tails and Neo had been searching even after the sun had set. Tails had his night-vision goggles on, checking for any signs of the emerald.

"I really don't think you'll need those," Neo said. "The moon is full tonight and it should offer enough light to see by."

Tails flipped the goggles up. Sure enough, it was light enough for him to see the surrounding area. Shrugging, he removed the goggles and stashed them in his pack. Then, as he glanced around, he saw light coming from over a hill.

"Hey, look," he said. "I see a light. It might be the emerald."

They made their way over towards the hill. Upon arriving, they peered over and saw the source of the light. The area below was occupied by a makeshift camp. Tanks and silver pod-like crafts were parked around the area and dozens of black robed figures patrolled around, marching under glaring spotlights.

"Get down," Tails said, pulling Neo to the ground.

They ducked out of sight just as a spotlight swept over the hilltop. After it passed by them, Tails breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," he said.

"What's going on, Tails," Neo asked. "Who were those guys?"

"They're called the Dark Legion," Tails explained. "They're a renegade faction of echidnas. And they're trouble. It's a long story, but the short version is, when Echidna society decided to ban all technology, some of the citizenry objected to the quote "oppression of freedom", and they formed the Legion as a means of fighting the powers that be. They've been around for a long time never giving up on their ideals. But what I can't understand is why they're here, of all places. Usually they're on Angel Island. Although we haven't seen much of the Legion for a while now."

"I wonder," Neo mused. "Do you think they know of the emerald and they're here looking for it?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "It wouldn't surprise me. But if the emerald is around their campsite, that could complicate things. There's too many of them and they're heavily armed."

"All is not lost," Neo said. "I have an idea. We..."

He fell silent as he heard the ominous sound of guns being cocked. Turning, he and Tails found themselves surrounded by a large group of Legionnaires, all aiming lasers at them.

"Hands up, slowly," one of them commanded.

Neo and Tails complied, raising their hands in the air.

"Well, so much for my plan," Neo said.

A few moments later, they were marched into the Legion camp. The cloaked echidnas on patrol watched as the prisoners were taken to a large tent. They halted in front of it and the one in charge entered, leaving Neo and Tails outside, surrounded by Legionnaires.

"I don't suppose you have another plan," Tails whispered to Neo.

"Lets just wait and see what happens," Neo replied.

A moment later, the tent flap opened and the Legionnaire from earlier stepped out, beckoning the prisoners inside.

"Our Commander will see you now," he said.

Neo and Tails entered, followed by a few Legionnaires. Inside, seated at a table, was a female echidna with red fur and hair. She was dressed in a tight black outfit and gazed at the two prisoners with icy blue eyes.

"Well, well," she said, looking at Tails. "Aren't you with the Freedom Fighters? Tails, I believe. And who's your friend here? Since when do the Freedom Fighters have humans on their payroll?"

"My name is Neo," the Shadow Prince answered. "I'm not on anyone's payroll. I'm merely lending the Freedom Fighters my assistance against Robotnik. Might I inquire who you are?"

"You can call me Kommisar," she replied. "I'm in charge of the Dark Legion."

"Kommisar," Neo repeated, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny," Kommisar demanded.

"Sorry, it's just that where I come from there's a song with that name," Neo said.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke," Kommisar asked. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in."

"I'm well aware of the situation," Neo said. "But I don't think you realize who you're dealing with."

"Is that a threat," Kommisar asked, her tone dangerously low.

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Neo replied.

"Just why is the Legion here," Tails spoke up. "I thought you guys never left Angel Island?"

"Never mind why we're here, little fox," Kommisar said. "What are you doing all the way out here? Are the rest of the Freedom Fighters here as well?"

"It's just us," Tails replied. "As for why we're here, that's none of your business."

Kommisar stood up and walked over to Tails. Her hand lashed out, slapping the young fox across the face. Tails staggered back, but continued to stare at Kommisar defiantly.

"I've been hit worse than that," he said.

"Ohhh, tough kid, aren't you," Kommisar said, smiling. "That's good. I prefer my prisoners to be tough. It makes breaking them all that more satisfying."

She turned and went back to the table. She looked back at her prisoners and a knowing smile crossed her face.

"Although, I think I have a pretty good idea why you're out here in No-Man's land," she said. She opened a metal box on the table and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "I don't suppose this is why you came here, is it?"

Tails' eyes widened slightly. Kommisar laughed and placed the emerald back in the box.

"That's what I thought," she said. "My men found it a while ago. They took it off some robot."

Neo knew that the robot had to be Omega. It seemed he had been ambushed.

"Was that robot with you, by any chance," Kommisar asked.

"Not exactly," Neo replied. "Out of curiosity, what did you do with him?"

"My men left him where they found him," Kommisar said. "Whether he's still functional or not is irrelevant. Now, the big question is, what shall I do with you two? Should I just kill you here and now, or, maybe have some fun with you first and then kill you? Ohhh, I just can't decide. Hm. Okay. I'll have some fun with you first and then kill you." She turned to her guards. "Lock them up for the night. I'll deal with them in the morning. I need to take some time to figure out what I'm going to do to them." She smiled sadistically at Neo and Tails. "Get some sleep, boys. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The guards took them away. As they exited, Neo turned back and addressed Kommisar.

"You just made a big mistake, Kommisar," he said. "You'll regret not letting us go."

The guards shoved him out of the tent. Kommisar smirked and leaned back in her chair. It had been a good night. They had a Chaos Emerald and in the morning she was going to have fun breaking her two prisoners.

Neo and Tails were shoved roughly into a holding cell. The guard slammed the door shut behind them and then left, leaving them in the dim prison.

"Well, this is just great," Tails said. "I never imagined we'd encounter the Dark Legion here. And they have the Chaos Emerald to boot."

"I know things look bleak, Tails," Neo said. "But all is not lost. I have no intention of staying here and being tortured by that sadist. By the way, are you alright? She hit you pretty hard back there."

"I'm fine," Tails assured him. "I wasn't exaggerating. I've been hurt worse than that."

Neo smiled. "You're stronger than you look, Tails. I know we'll be alright. As it is, I can get us out of here."

"You can," Tails asked. "How?"

"You'll see," Neo replied. "Once it gets late and everyone settles in for the night, we'll make our move. And you're going to see first hand why they call me a Shadow."

Elsewhere, the inert form of Omega lay sprawled out on the ground. Suddenly, his metallic fingers twitched and then his eyes flashed as his systems came back online. The hulking robot staggered to his feet, running a diagnostic scan on his systems to ensure he had suffered no permanent damage. After several moments, everything came back positive and his systems were functioning at 100% efficiency. It was then that he noticed the Chaos Emerald he had found was gone, no doubt taken by the ones who had ambushed him. Omega's metallic fists clenched. Well, now that he was functional again, he would track them down and terminate them. Activating his sensors, he scanned around for the Chaos Emerald's energy signature. Soon, he had it's location. He fired up his rocket thrusters and took off, flying in the direction of the emerald, looking forward to the retribution he would dish out on the one's who had stolen it from him.

End of Chapter 38...


	39. Chapter 39

Healing Hearts

Chapter 39

The air was heavy with anticipation. Energy crackled and silence hung over everyone present. On one side stood Mammoth Mogul, an ancient, immortal Mobian imbued with the power of a Chaos Emerald, wielding the Sword of Acorn, a weapon of great power. Opposite of him, was Austin, the Edenian Warrior of Earth, clad in shimmering gold armor and surrounded by a fiery aura, and wielding his own sword. For the moment, they stood facing each other, as if waiting. Then, without a single word, they moved forward, bringing their weapons around and striking out at each other.

A loud clang rent the air, followed by a shock wave from the strikes. The ground shook, throwing rocks and dirt into the air. The very spot they stood upon sunk slightly, creating a small crater. Undeterred by this, both Mogul and Austin struck again, moving fast, their swords flashing as they clashed. Austin pressed his attack, attempting to force Mogul backwards. Mogul managed to hold his stance and swung his cane around in a surprise attack. Austin reacted quickly and caught the cane in one hand. Exerting his strength, he snapped the cane. Mogul discarded his secondary weapon and swung the Sword of Acorn at Austin, who promptly back-stepped, the blade just missing him. The Edenian then raised his hand and launched a barrage of golden energy orbs. They streaked towards Mogul like shooting stars. Mogul conjured up a green shield of energy to absorb the attack. The orbs struck, causing a massive explosion upon impact. Though Mogul had successfully stopped the attack, he noted that his shield had buckled somewhat from the strike. He would have to be more cautious.

Off to the side, Sally stood with the Goddess, Edena, both watching the battle between Austin and Mogul. While Sally had confidence in Austin, she was still worried. She knew full well what Mogul was capable of. He was almost god-like, nigh on invincible. It had taken the combined forces of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails in Super Forms to defeat Mogul once and even then it had been a very close call. Still, Austin was wielding an immense power, the likes of which she had yet to witness from him. A power that Edena had bestowed on him. In a way, that almost made Austin god-like. A battle of Gods! That was what this battle was like. Two incredibly powerful figures fighting each other: One evil, one good.

"This is...this is beyond anything I could ever imagine," Sally spoke up. "I never even knew he had this kind of power."

"It is not something he uses so freely," Edena replied. "This power is the ultimate weapon at Austin's disposal. Only in times of great need has he ever utilized it."

"And...how many times has he used this power," Sally asked.

"This is the third time he has used it," Edena said. "The first was against his resurrected ancestor, Crimson. The second, was against my son, Erian."

"Erian was your son," Sally gasped. "I knew Phoenix was your son, but Erian?"

"Yes, he was," Edena replied, her tone sad. "How it hurt to see my own child turn into a monster and bring destruction and suffering."

Sally felt sympathy for her. Evil or not, a parent always grieved for their child.

"I'm sorry," Sally said. "I can't even begin to imagine how you feel."

"I think you can," Edena replied. "You, too, have known loss. Whether they are your friends, family or loved ones, that loss is something we both understand. Would you not agree?"

"I guess so," Sally conceded. Her eyes gazed back at the battle currently in progress. "I don't want to suffer that loss again."

"He will prevail," Edena assured her. "He defeated Erian, he can defeat Mogul as well. Strong as he is, Mogul cannot compare to Erian's power. I have faith in Austin."

"So do I," Sally said.

"He has something worth fighting for," Edena said. "His friends and you. That is where an Edenian's true power and strength lie. The need to protect those they care about. With that motivating them, there isn't an enemy that can vanquish them."

Sally nodded, smiling. She could believe that. Even against Scourge's Super Form he had managed to prevail against him. She watched her champion battle Mogul, silently cheering him on.

The battle raged on, both combatants striking with swords and unleashing devastating energy based attacks. Golden energy and green chaos energy flashed through the air, clashing with each other. At one point, Mogul attempted an attack involving a wave of energy. Austin took flight, just narrowly escaping the attack. The wave had continued on towards Edena and Sally. Fortunately, the Goddess was on top of it. She summoned up a shield around her and Sally, protecting them from the attack. With Sally safe, Austin decided he could stop holding back. While he was airborne, he raised his hand and then pointed right at Mogul. As he did this, fiery orbs streaked down from the sky, crashing to the ground and striking Mogul. The Mammoth Mobian used his power to deflect most of the orbs, though some broke through, hitting him. Despite this, he managed to remain standing.

He pointed the Sword of Acorn at Austin and fired off a green beam of energy. The beam snaked towards him and Austin dodged. However, the beam turned and streaked towards him again. Austin moved aside, avoiding the beam, only to have it circle around and come at him again. The Edenian flew through the air, trying to shake the persistent beam. Realizing it wouldn't quit it's pursuit, Austin turned in midair and braced himself, raising his hands in front of him. The beam struck and Austin managed to catch it. He strained against the beam as it pushed against him. For a moment, he struggled with it, and then, with a sharp turn, he redirected it down towards Mogul. Seeing the beam racing towards him, Mogul reacted and sent another beam skyward, causing it to strike the first, resulting in both beams dissipating.

Austin flew down, charging at Mogul. He brought his sword down just as Mogul brought his own weapon up, intercepting the strike. Mogul pushed back, causing Austin to pull away. The Edenian resumed his attack, striking from the air, forcing Mogul to step backwards and defend himself. Their blades crashed, and both Edenian and Mobian stood, face to face, each straining to overpower the other. The ground beneath them crumbled and shook from the tremors caused by their immense power struggle. Finally, something gave and both weapons were wrenched from their hands. The swords clattered to the ground, several feet away.

"Okay. We'll settle this the old fashioned way," Austin said. "With our fists!" His fists clenched and were surrounded by glowing energy.

"A crude and barbaric method," Mogul said. "But it will suffice." His own fist flared with green energy and he charged at Austin, the ground quaking beneath his feet.

They met each other head on, their fists connecting, resulting in a thunderous concussion wave. Theythrew punch after punch, sending out shock waves. Gold and green sparks lit the air as the two opposing powers clashed. Both Austin and Mogul reeled under the onslaught as they each landed hits on the other.

Scourge whistled. He could hardly believe the battle taking place before him and his team. He knew Mogul was a powerhouse, there was no mistaking that. But Austin? He didn't even think he could be packing this kind of power. Secretly, he was now glad he had lost to Austin. If the Edenian had decided to pull this on him, he knew he would have been annihilated.

Scourge glanced over at the opposite side of the battlefield where Sally stood with the mysterious woman who had shown up out of the blue. Scourge didn't know who she was, but he had a feeling she was not someone to mess with. The fact that she had stopped Mogul's attack and was even now repelling any stray blasts from the battle told him she was powerful. She resembled Austin's Edenian form and Scourge wondered just what her connection was with Austin. She had only said that he was her chosen champion, whatever that meant.

"T-This is...insane," Fiona exclaimed, interrupting Scourge's thoughts. "There's no way someone can take on Mogul like this! There's just no way! Who is this guy? What is he?"

Scourge thought back to his earlier conversation with Austin during their battle. He had mentioned something called Entities, beings who supposedly possessed godlike power. Then it dawned on him! Could this mystery woman be one of those Entities? If so, then they really were in trouble if worse came to worst. Looking at her now, Scourge knew instinctively she could probably obliterate all of them if she wanted to. Perhaps whatever power Austin was currently using was something she had given to him. Or something she had taught him.

"You're right, Fi," he spoke up. "This is insane."

It wasn't long before both Austin and Mogul began to finally wear down. Both had unleashed their fullest strength and power and now it was beginning to take it's toll. Mogul couldn't recall a time in his long life when he had had to use so much of his own power like this. Not even against Sonic and his friends in their Super Forms. Still, he wasn't about to go down so easily. He stepped back from Austin and stood facing him.

"It's time to end this," he said. "One way or another."

Summoning up all the power at his disposal, Mogul channeled it into his hands, energy surrounding him, a green light forming between his hands. Just across from him, Austin could feel Mogul preparing his final attack.

Austin reached deep down into the Primal Force within him. Channeling the energy towards his hands, he formed a golden light. He knew he had to make this attack count. Otherwise...He glanced back briefly at Sally. She stood there watching and, as he looked her way, she smiled, her eyes telling him that she believed in him. He couldn't lose this battle. So much was riding on it. And that gave him the strength he needed. He turned back around and faced Mogul, feeling his power even from where he stood.

"Alright, Mogul," he said. "Time to finish this!"

At that, they both unleashed the energy they had built up. Green and gold light streaked through the air and collided with each other. The two lights pushed and strained, trying to break through. A harsh crackling sound filled the air and tremors shook the ground, large cracks starting to spread across the ground. Both Austin and Mogul poured every ounce of power they had into their attacks, both refusing to back down. Suddenly, the green energy began to overtake the gold energy. Mogul smiled triumphantly. He was overpowering Austin. It was only a matter of time before he was victorious.

Austin strained against Mogul's power, trying to call up more power, but he had none left. He was nearly at his limits. He needed just a bit more. His thoughts turned to his friends scattered across Mobius. He could feel them, despite how far away they were. Maybe...

 _Knothole Village..._

Amber suddenly looked up. She had felt something, like someone was reaching out to her. It had felt like...

"Austin," she whispered.

Glancing up in the sky, she stretched out with her senses and felt it. Her cousin's call. He needed her help. She called upon her inner power and sent it outwards.

Darren and Myotis also sensed it. Their friend needed them. And they answered his call.

Allan was in the middle of his meditation when he felt it. The same call had reached him, too. Focusing, Allan called upon the Dragon Fire and sent it to Austin's aid.

Serena felt it! Austin was in trouble. Just as he had come to her aid years ago, now she came to his aid. She began glowing with a brilliant light, and sent it skywards to help Austin.

In the Dark Legion camp, Neo was dozing in the prison when he felt someone call out to him. It was Austin. He knew for certain that the Edenian warrior was reaching out to his friends. Neo understood what needed to be done.

Back at the battle, Mogul felt confident that he had this fight won. The green energy was almost upon Austin. Just a little more and then...Suddenly, Austin's aura flared up, bright as the sun and Mogul felt his power surge.

"W-What," Mogul gasped.

Austin stood up, strong and unmoving, glowing with the intensity of the sun itself, nearly blinding Mogul. Where had this power come from? A moment ago, he was down to his last bit of strength and now...Then he saw something. Through the glare of the light, Mogul saw six figures standing next to Austin, though they appeared transparent. A red haired girl, a blue haired boy, a pale figure with long black hair, a young man with brown hair and green eyes, a girl with long shimmering magenta hair, and another pale boy with black hair. Then, as he watched, another figure appeared: a girl with violet colored hair. Where had they come from?

Mogul was stunned! Somehow, these people were giving strength to Austin. The golden light flared brightly and shot forward, dispersing Mogul's chaos power. He watched in resignation as the light streamed towards him. Oddly, he didn't feel afraid.

Sally covered her eyes as the light struck Mogul, causing a huge explosion that nearly knocked her off her feet. After a moment, she uncovered her eyes and looked. Mogul was on the ground, not even moving. For a moment, she wondered if he was...No. Mogul stirred. He was still alive. Though it was clear to Sally that he was in no shape to continue the battle. She watched as Austin approached the downed Mobian, Edena following.

Mogul couldn't believe he was conscious, let alone alive. However, he had great difficulty moving and he was in considerable pain. Slowly, he managed to pull himself up enough and glanced around. Nearby, he spotted the Sword of Acorn lying on the ground. He reached out with a shaky hand and was about to grab it when a boot slammed down on the sword, preventing him from taking it. Mogul looked up to see Austin standing before him, foot on the sword, holding his own weapon in Mogul's face. At that moment, Edena approached. She gazed at Mogul and then spoke.

"Do you yield, Mogul?"

Mogul pulled his hand back, shoulders slumped in defeat. He had no strength to carry on.

"I...yield," he said. "Take the sword. You have won."

Edena reached down and picked up the sword.

"I suppose you intend to finish me off," Mogul said, preparing himself for the finishing blow.

"No," Austin said. "As much as this world would be better off without you, I'm not going to kill you. Not in cold blood. That's not how I do things. I'm letting you live, Mogul. And I expect to never see you again."

Mogul struggled to his feet and managed to stand. He swayed slightly and then got his balance.

"After this debacle," he said. "I hope we never do meet again. But, before I depart, tell me something." He glanced at Edena. "Just who are you?"

"I am Edena," she replied. "And like you, Mogul, I am a being who has lived for countless years, possessing great power and wisdom."

"I see," Mogul replied. "Are you...a Goddess?"

"There are those who call me that," Edena said. "But I am no Goddess. Merely an Entity who traveled far from her home, searching for something."

"And what was that," Mogul asked.

"That I will not say," she replied. "It is my own business."

"Then at least answer me this," Mogul said. "Did you find what you were searching for?"

Edena glanced at Austin, and, for the first time since she had arrived on the scene, she smiled.

"Yes. I did," she said.

Mogul nodded. "Very well. Then I shall take my leave." He turned to Austin. "Farewell, Edenian. It was an honor to have met you despite my loss."

"Mogul," Austin said. "All your power and knowledge? You could put it to good use. Don't spend your life walking down the path of evil. I knew someone who did just that. Ultimately, it cost him more than you could realize."

"It's too late for me to mend my ways, lad," Mogul said. "Still, in hindsight, perhaps I could have used my abilities more wisely."

With that, Mogul vanished in a green light. Austin glanced over to where Scourge and his team stood. The green hedgehog held up his hands.

"Whoa, there," he said. "Relax. We're going. And trust me, you won't be seeing us again, either." They turned to leave and then Scourge stopped and turned back around. "Yo, Princess! You got one hell of a guy there! Hope things work out for ya!"

Then they were gone, leaving Austin, Sally and Edena alone.

As soon as Scourge and his team were gone, Austin's golden armor faded and he collapsed to the ground.

"Austin," Sally cried out, rushing towards him.

Edena knelt next to him and was checking on him when Sally arrived. She fell to her knees at his side.

"Is he..." she asked.

"He's unconscious," Edena replied. "He used a lot of his energy in that battle. I imagine he'll be out until morning. But he will be alright."

"Thank goodness," Sally said.

"Come, lets get him somewhere he can rest," Edena suggested. "I will remain with you until he awakens."

Up in the air, Metal Sonic watched as Sally and Edena moved the unconscious Austin towards the Tornado. Metal had been observing the battle from the air and had been disturbed by what he saw. Clearly Austin was even stronger than Metal had first anticipated. That would make it difficult to get his revenge on the Edenian warrior. Metal had to come up with a plan if he was to succeed. If he could find some strong robots, he could assimilate himself to them and strengthen his current form. In fact, Robotnik had some strong robots searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Aha! The emeralds! If Metal were capable of smiling, he would have. He now knew the best way to achieve a powerful form of his own, one that would help him get his revenge on Austin, his friends and Dr. Robotnik. It would take a little time, but it would be worth it. Metal turned and rocketed away, formulating his plan for vengeance.

End of Chapter 39...


	40. Chapter 40

Healing Hearts

Chapter 40

 _Dark Legion Camp..._

"Tails, wake up. It's time."

Tails stirred and opened his eyes. Neo was standing over him, shaking him awake. For a moment, Tails wondered where they were and then he remembered: They were prisoners of the Dark Legion. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up.

"Time to bust out of here," he asked.

"Yes," Neo replied. "We've waited long enough. Besides, I'm concerned about Austin. Something happened a little while ago and I want to make sure everything is alright."

"What makes you think something happened," Tails asked.

"I could feel it," Neo replied. "I'm not sure what exactly happened, but Austin needed help."

"Well, then, we'd better get out of here," Tails said. "Sally was with Austin. She might be in trouble, too." He glanced around the cell. "So, how exactly are we going to get out of here? I doubt we can just knock down the door or walls."

"I could," Neo said. "But that would be too noisy. We need stealth."

He walked over towards the darkest section of their cell and nodded.

"This should do fine," he said.

Tails joined him, wondering what Neo had in mind. The Shadow Prince turned to him and explained his plan.

"Now then, I have the ability to pass through shadows. I can bring others through as well. However, I should warn you, it may not be a pleasant experience. The realm of shadows is a lifeless void and while we're there, you must stay close and not wander off. You ready?"

Tails nodded nervously. Neo took his hand and walked into the shadows, leading Tails. The moment Tails stepped into the dark corner, any light he could see faded out and complete darkness enveloped him. He knew they were in the shadow realm. It was quiet and cold, and an oppressive darkness hung over them. Tails nearly panicked. The darkness was almost stifling and he found it hard to breath.

"Just stay calm," Neo's voice reached him. "We're almost through."

After a moment, though to Tails it felt like hours, they emerged from the shadows. Warm night air and moonlight greeted them. Tails collapsed to the ground, gasping and shivering. Neo was right, that had not been a pleasant experience.

"You okay," Neo asked.

"Just...just give me a moment," Tails replied. "I never want to go through that again. How do you do it?"

"I'm a Shadow, therefore I'm more accustomed to the darkness," Neo explained.

Tails stood up, feeling a bit better now. He took a deep breath and then turned to Neo.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said. "What's our next move?"

"Well, we can't leave without the Chaos Emerald," Neo said. "We need to retrieve it."

"It'll be in Kommisar's tent," Tails said. "Which means, we have to sneak in there."

Neo glanced around the area. The camp was pretty still and silent, with a few Legionaries standing guard. The spotlights were still on, illuminating the camp.

"Hm. Getting to her tent will be tricky with those lights still on," he mused. "But, I think I can deal with that."

He raised his hand and dark energy coalesced. The spotlights began flickering and then went out. Immediately, the guards on patrol were gathered around them.

"What happened," one said. "Did they short out?"

"That's odd," one replied. "Everything is working right. Nothing is broken and the bulbs didn't burn out, either."

"It must be a glitch or something. Let's get them fixed before the Commander notices."

"Alright, Tails," Neo said. "Lets go."

They moved out, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the Legionaries.

"How did you do that," Tails whispered. "How did you make those lights break down?"

"I didn't make them break down," Neo replied. "I merely obscured the light. They will turn back on soon enough. Enough time to allow us to sneak into Kommisar's tent and get the emerald."

Soon they arrived at Kommisar's tent, approaching from the back. Tails lifted the tent flap and peered inside. The interior was dimly lit and Tails spotted Kommisar. The Commander of the Dark Legion was sound asleep on a cot. Tails also saw the metal box containing the emerald on the table.

"I see the box," Tails whispered. "I'm going in."

He crawled under the tent flap and quietly snuck over to the table. He reached for the box and...

BOOM!

Tails looked up at the loud explosion...and at the same time, Kommisar sat up in her cot, wide awake. She glanced around and she saw Tails in the process of stealing the emerald.

Neo heard the explosion. Dashing around to the front of the tent, he saw a barrage of missiles streak down from the sky and blow up several tanks. Legionaries scrambled around, shouting and readying their weapons. Another round of missiles struck the area, followed by a blistering barrage of lasers. Neo wondered who was responsible for this attack. He glanced up and saw a large robot descending from the sky, unleashing another blast of laser fire. Neo cursed in anger. It was Omega.

"His timing couldn't be worse," he growled.

Suddenly he heard a commotion inside Kommisar's tent.

"Oh, no! Tails," Neo exclaimed.

"Ah! You," Kommisar yelled. "How did you get out of the holding cells?"

Tails froze for a second, his hands on the box. Kommisar reacted quickly and pulled out a laser pistol. She aimed at Tails and fired. Tails managed to duck just in time, grabbing the box as he dodged the laser bolt.

"Give me that box, you little brat," Kommisar yelled, firing another bolt.

Tails scrambled across the room, avoiding the barrage of lasers. He desperately tried to make his way towards the exit and ended up tripping, managing to maintain his hold on the box. He looked up as Kommisar walked up to him, her pistol aimed at him.

"I don't know how you got out of the cell," she said. "But I really don't care. Now, hand over the box, and I'll make this quick."

"Forget it," Tails said. "I'm not giving you the emerald!"

"Have it your way, kid," Kommisar replied. "By the way, where's your friend?"

She froze as she felt a cold metal blade press against her throat.

"I'm right here," a cold voice said.

Tails felt relief. Standing behind Kommisar, wielding a large scythe, was Neo. He kept hold of the female echidna, keeping the blade at her throat.

"Lower your weapon, slowly," Neo ordered. "Otherwise..."

"You wouldn't dare," Kommisar sneered.

Neo dug the blade in further. Kommisar flinched as the blade nicked her skin.

"I will do what's necessary," Neo replied, his voice hard. "Do you really want to test my patience?"

Something in his tone made Kommisar reconsider. Slowly, she lowered her weapon. At that moment, a group of Legionaries entered the tent.

"Commander! We're under attack! We..."

They stopped short as they caught sight of their leader being held captive. Immediately, they drew their weapons and took aim.

"Drop your weapon and release the Commander!"

"If you open fire, your Commander will perish along with us," Neo said. "Stand down and let us pass, or I will finish her off."

"He's not bluffing," Kommisar spoke up. "He will do it! Stand down and let them pass!"

The Legionaries reluctantly lowered their weapons. Neo motioned Kommisar forward and they made their way towards the exit, Tails following. The Legionaries stepped aside to let them pass, hands clenching with fury.

"Just how far do you expect to get," Kommisar asked. "Do you really expect to get past all of my soldiers?"

"I'd say you're forces have bigger problems to deal with," Neo replied, just as a loud explosion rocked the area.

As they made their way through the chaos, Neo caught sight of Omega. The hulking robot was wrecking everything in sight, smashing tanks and scattering Legionaries as they converged on him.

"Let's try to avoid Omega if we can," Neo suggested.

Just as he finished saying this, Omega turned and spotted them.

"Damn," Neo cursed.

Omega began making his way over towards them. Both Neo and Tails knew exactly what he was after.

"We're going to have to make a break for it," Neo said. He removed his scythe from Kommisar's neck and shoved her aside. "Run, Tails!"

They took off, making their way to the edge of the campsite. Kommisar, meanwhile, scrambled to her feet and drew her laser pistol, opening fire on the retreating Shadow and fox.

"Get after them," she yelled at her soldiers. "Bring me that emerald!"

The Legionaries gave chase, weapons drawn. Neo glanced over his shoulder. He knew they wouldn't get far with so many Legionaries after them. He stopped and turned to face them.

"Tails! Take the emerald and head back to the X-1," he yelled. "I'll hold them off and buy you some time!"

"But there's too many," Tails protested.

"Go," Neo shouted. "Don't worry about me!"

Suddenly, Neo was clad in black armor and ebony wings sprouted from his back. Then he charged at the incoming echidnas, swinging his scythe and scattering them in all directions. Tails watched for a moment and then turned, making his way back to the X-1.

Omega arrived on the scene just in time to witness Neo's assault on the Legionaries. He was now clad in black armor and was reeking havoc on the echidna soldiers. Omega had to admit, it was a very impressive display of power. However, he had a mission to accomplish. He activated his scanners and searched for the emerald. His scanners detected it at the edge of the encampment and it was moving away. Omega knew it had to be with Tails. Turning away from the battle, Omega went after Tails.

Tails ran as fast as he could. He hated leaving Neo behind to face so many enemies by himself. But at the same time he knew he had to get the emerald away from Kommisar and the Dark Legion. Besides, once he reached the X-1, he could fly back and assist Neo with the jet's weapons. He just hoped Neo could hold out long enough.

Soon the X-1 came into view. Tails was almost there when a laser bolt struck the ground near him. He stumbled and came to a halt. Turning he saw Kommisar standing just a few feet away from him, pointing her pistol right at him.

"Nice try, Tails," she said. "But it's over. Give me the emerald."

"Not happening," Tails said, clutching the box to his chest.

"Don't think I won't shoot you," Kommisar warned.

"Even if you got the emerald," Tails said. "It won't matter. Robotnik's after them too. Once he finds out you have it, he'll come down on you with every robot and war machine at his disposal. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I'll deal with Robotnik if and when the time comes," Kommisar replied. "Now, enough stalling. Give me that damn emerald!"

Tails slumped in defeat. "Alright, you win. Here, catch!"

He tossed the box at her. Kommisar reacted quickly, scrambling to catch it. As she reached for it, Tails made his move. He charged at Kommisar and tackled her. Kommisar gasped in surprise as she was knocked off her feet, her pistol sailing through the air. She lashed out, catching Tails with a glancing blow. Tails staggered back while Kommisar got to her feet.

"Okay, kid," she snarled. "You want to do this the hard way, I'm game."

Tails stood his ground. "I'm not afraid you."

Kommisar charged at Tails, kicking out at him. Tails dodged backwards, just narrowly avoiding the kick. Kommisar followed this up with a barrage of punches. Tails managed to intercept some, turning them aside, recalling everything Sally had taught him about hand to hand combat.

"Not bad, Tails," Kommisar said. "But still not good enough."

She moved quickly and caught him by surprise, landing a solid hit to his stomach. Tails gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Kommisar then backhanded Tails, knocking him to the ground. Tails tried to stand only to have a savage kick knock him flat.

"You brought this on yourself, Tails," Kommisar said, lashing out again. "Now, I'll just help myself to that emerald."

She left Tails on the ground and made her way over to the metal box. She stopped as she felt something grab her ankle. She glanced down to see Tails had reached out and grabbed her.

"You're not getting that emerald," he said.

"Stubborn little brat, aren't you," Kommisar said.

She kicked out, catching him across the face. Tails winced but kept his hold on Kommisar.

"Let go," Kommisar yelled, kicking him again.

Tails refused to let go, even as she kept lashing out at him. He wouldn't let her take the emerald. He held on, his vision swimming as he tried to stay conscious. Finally, his grip slackened and he passed out.

"Finally," Kommisar gasped. "Talk about persistent."

She turned back to where the metal box lay on the ground. She reached down and picked it up. She opened the box and removed the emerald...and collapsed as something struck her from behind.

Omega stood over the unconscious echidna. He felt a slight sense of satisfaction after having been knocked out by her forces earlier. His gaze fell on Tails. He had observed the young fox trying to keep the emerald away from Kommisar. Omega had admired Tails' tenacity. His scanners showed that he was still functioning, though at the moment his primary concern was the Chaos Emerald. Omega reached down and retrieved it. Finally, he had accomplished his mission. Firing up his rockets, he took flight to rendezvous with his team.

A few moments later, Neo arrived at the X-1 only to find Tails on the ground. He rushed over to his fallen friend and checked on him. He was relieved to find Tails was alive, though he looked like he had been in a fight. He looked up and saw Kommisar nearby, also unconscious. Then his eyes fell on the empty metal box on the ground. He knew without a doubt that Omega had arrived here and taken the emerald. Neo sighed. After all that, they had lost the emerald. Well, he could dwell on that later, right now, Tails needed medical attention. Neo scooped the unconscious fox up and boarded the X-1. He strapped Tails in and went to the computer navigation board. Fortunately Tails had shown Neo how to work the autopilot. He input the coordinates for Knothole Village and the jet started up. A moment later, it was airborne and leaving the Dark Legion camp behind.

 _Knothole Village..._

Sticks was dozing in the afternoon sun when a huge shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a large jet hovering over the village. It slowly descended and set down in a clearing.

"So, they've finally arrived," Sticks said, grabbing her boomerang. "I knew this day would come."

She ran towards the jet and waited. As she waited, Amy and Serena showed up.

"Hey, you two," Sticks greeted. "You're just in time to help me repel the aliens."

"That's not an alien ship, Sticks," Amy said. "That's the X-1. Tails and Neo are back."

The hatch opened and Neo stepped out. Amy gasped when she saw Tails in his arms.

"Tails!" She rushed forward, checking on him. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"I'm not sure what happened exactly," Neo replied. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get him to the infirmary."

A few moments later, Tails had been checked out by the doctor and was resting in bed. Amy sat by his bedside, watching over him while Neo related the story of what had happened during their search for the emerald.

"When I finally got away from the Legion soldiers," Neo finished. "I found Tails unconscious near the Tornado X-1 as well as Kommisar. When I found the empty box, I knew Omega had gotten to the emerald first. Then I brought Tails back here. I don't know what happened to Tails. I can only surmise Kommisar or Omega must have knocked him out. We'll have to ask him when he comes to. I should have stayed with him. It's my fault this happened."

"You had to fend off the Legion soldiers," Amber said. "If you hadn't you would have been overwhelmed."

"She's right, sugar," Bunnie spoke up. "Ya'll couldn't have predicted Kommisar or Omega gettin' the drop on him."

At that moment, Tails stirred in bed and woke up. His eyes focused on everyone gathered around him.

"Where...What happened," he asked.

"Oh, Tails," Amy said, hugging him. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Amy," Tails said. "Am I back in Knothole Village? How did I get back here? The last thing I remember was trying to stop Kommisar from getting the emerald."

"Did she do this to you," Amy asked, running her hand over his bruises. "I'll make her sorry, if I ever see her!"

"Calm down, Amy," Amber said. "I imagine Kommisar got her just desserts."

"I'm afraid the emerald was taken," Neo said to Tails. "By Omega."

"So...I blew it," Tails said, depression tinging his voice. "I tried so hard to stop Kommisar and Omega got the emerald."

"You did all you could, Tails," Neo said. "I'm the one who failed."

"That's enough of that kind of talk," Amber spoke up sternly. "You both did your best against incredible odds. Frankly, I don't care about the emerald. What matters is that you two made it back alive and well."

"She's right," Amy said, smiling at Tails. "Besides, it sounds to me you were very brave standing up to Kommisar like you did, Tails. I'm proud of you."

Tails smiled, blushing from the compliment.

"By the way," Neo said. "Has there been any word regarding Austin and Princess Sally?"

"No," Amber replied. "But, funny you should mention them. A while back, it felt like Austin was calling out to me."

"I felt the same thing," Serena said.

Allan, Darren, and Myotis nodded confirming they, too, had felt it as well.

"I did, too," Neo said. "I wonder what happened?"

"All we can do is wait and see," Amber said. "I just hope they're both alright and they found the Sword of Acorn."

 _G.U.N. Headquarters..._

"Way to go, Big Guy," Rouge complimented, gazing at the emerald in Omega's hand. "So, that makes three emeralds for us, I believe."

"And the Freedom Fighters have three of their own," Shadow mused. "While Robotnik has one."

"So, any idea on how we're going to get those other emeralds," Rouge asked.

"Good question," Shadow said. "And, no, Omega, we're not going in guns blazing."

Omega slumped dejectedly, stashing his weapons.

"Robotnik will be tough enough, thanks to all of his machines and weaponry," Shadow said. "As for the Freedom Fighters, those new allies of theirs will prove a problem as well."

"How about this: You just hand the emeralds over to us."

Shadow and his team looked up. Standing across the room from them was Shade and Vahn.

End of Chapter 40...


	41. Chapter 41

Healing Hearts

Chapter 41

Night had fallen and Sally had a fire going. Across from her, Austin was sound asleep. His battle against Mammoth Mogul had worn him out and he probably wouldn't wake up until morning. She walked over and sat down next to him, stroking his face tenderly. He had fought so hard to defend her and reclaim the Sword of Acorn from Mogul. She still couldn't get over the incredible power he had displayed during the fight. He was certainly full of surprises.

"How is he doing?"

Sally looked up to see Edena standing before her. She hadn't even heard her approach. Once more Sally found herself in awe in the presence of the Goddess. No, not a Goddess. Edena had said as much. She was an Entity just like Phoenix, albeit a very strong Entity. Still, there was no denying she had a commanding presence about her and yet, Sally also felt a comforting reassurance with her as well.

"He's still asleep," Sally replied. "But he seems to be sleeping soundly, at least."

"I imagine he should be awake by tomorrow," Edena said, sitting on the opposite side of the sleeping Edenian. She smiled fondly at him. "Once again he's proven himself. He truly is the strongest of his family's bloodline."

"Edena," Sally spoke up. "That power he used against Mogul? Is he the only one who's ever used it?"

"Yes. Austin is the first one to utilize it," Edena replied. "The very first time was against an incredibly powerful foe. Austin's ancestor, Crimson. Along with his two siblings Blaze and Steel, they sought to conquer the kingdom and rule it themselves."

"Hold on," Sally said. "Austin told me about three ancestors of his that had created something called Feral Energy. They wouldn't happen to be the same ones?"

"Indeed," Edena said. "They were the same ones."

"But how," Sally asked. "How were they alive? They had to have lived a long time ago. Were they immortal?"

"No," Edena replied. "When they were defeated all those years ago, they were exiled into a void like dimension for the rest of their lives."

"And they escaped," Sally surmised. "But they still shouldn't have been alive."

"I'm not certain how they survived or how they escaped," Edena said. "Though, I do have my suspicions. Anyway, Crimson used a powerful Feral Artes technique that transformed him and his siblings into a massive Chimera warrior. Austin used the Phoenix Armor to defeat them. That was the first time. The second time was in the final battle against Erian. And now, today makes the third time. That power, as you saw for yourself, is immense, and as such, it is only used in the most dire of circumstances and against powerful enemies."

"I can see why," Sally said. "It really took a lot out of him. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to have such power."

"You will now," Edena said, glancing at the Sword of Acorn. "There's no denying that sword possesses incredible power of it's own. I urge you to exercise caution with it, Sally. While I know you won't misuse it, be careful all the same. Power such as this can be dangerous without proper training and discipline, for you and those you care about. I'm certain Austin can help you."

"He already offered to teach me how to use a sword in battle," Sally said. "No doubt he could teach me how to use the sword's power as well."

Edena nodded. "The time is fast approaching for the final conflict with Robotnik. When that happens, you must be ready. I have foreseen a great threat to all of you, one that will overshadow even Robotnik."

"What do you mean," Sally asked. "What exactly did you see?"

"I cannot say," Edena replied. "Visions of the future are not entirely accurate or forthcoming. Much can still happen that may alter things. All I can do is offer caution."

"But," Sally protested.

"Please, Sally," Edena interrupted. "I must ask you to understand my reasons. Now, you should probably get some rest."

Sally suddenly felt weary. Unable to keep her eyes open, she lay down next to Austin and fell into a deep sleep.

"My apologies, Sally," Edena said. "But I think it's best we leave it at that. Sleep well."

Sally awoke as sunlight shone down on her. She sat up, yawning and stretching. She gazed around, wondering where she was when suddenly it all came back to her. She and Austin had found the Sword of Acorn and had been ambushed by Scourge and his team. Then Mammoth Mogul had shown up and Austin had fought him. And Edena...

"Edena," Sally called out looking around. There was no sign of the Goddess. "She must have left."

She glanced down as Austin woke up. His eyes opened and he looked up to see Sally sitting next to him.

"Morning," he said. "How long have you..."

His sentence was cut short as Sally planted a big kiss on his lips. She then pulled back, smiling.

Wow," Austin said, sitting up. "That's a great way to start the day."

"My way of showing my appreciation for what you did yesterday," Sally said, wrapping her arms around him. "You risked your life to keep Mogul from getting the sword. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you're off to a good start," Austin said, hugging her. He glanced around. "I don't see Edena anywhere. I take it she left already?"

"She was gone when I woke up this morning," Sally replied.

"Hm. Well, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of her," Austin said, standing up.

"How are you feeling this morning, by the way," Sally asked.

"Okay," he replied. "Still a little tired, but I'll be back to full strength before too long. So, now that we have the sword, I guess we can head back to Knothole."

"And not a moment too soon," Sally said. "I'm really worried about everyone. I wonder how they did with the search for the emeralds."

"Well, lets get the Tornado fired up and get going," Austin said.

"By the way, Austin," Sally said, picking up the sword. "I'm ready to take you up on your offer for training. Not only that, but I'm hoping you can help me get a proper handle on the sword's power."

"Of course," Austin said. "I'll help you any way I can."

A few moments later, they had their belongings all packed up and were airborne, making their way back towards Knothole Village. Down on the ground, Edena and Phoenix stood watching them.

"So far everything is happening as you said," Phoenix spoke up. "They have the sword and now are on their way back to the others."

"Now all that remains is to procure the emeralds," Edena said.

"Vahn and Shade are taking care of the three taken by Shadow and his team," Phoenix replied. "Which leaves the one Robotnik currently has."

"One step at a time," Edena said. "As I told Sally, the final battle is fast approaching. The seventh emerald will come into play at that time. What concerns me is the other threat I saw in my vision. What it is, I don't know yet."

"I suppose time will tell," Phoenix said.

 _G.U.N. Headquarters..._

"How did you two get in here," Shadow demanded. "There are security guards all over the place."

"It's no big deal when you're capable of teleporting," Vahn replied. "Oh, by the way, I should probably introduce myself. The name's Vahn. And this is Shade."

Shade didn't bother acknowledging the introduction. She kept her gaze focused on the trio in front of her.

"Let me guess," Rouge spoke up. "You're friends of those guys with the Freedom Fighters."

"Bingo," Vahn replied. "I understand you guys have had a few run-ins with them."

"Yes, and they've been a bother to us as well," Shadow said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in their way," Shade spoke up. "Now, enough small talk. Hand over the emeralds you have and we'll be on our way."

"Sorry, hun," Rouge said. "We got those emeralds first and we're keeping them."

Shade pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at Rouge.

"That wasn't a request," she said coldly. "Either hand them over or I pry them from your cold dead hands, your choice."

"You wouldn't dare," Shadow said.

"She would," Vahn said, a serious tone in his voice. "Shade doesn't bluff or make idle threats. For your own sakes, I suggest you hand them over."

Omega brought his own weapons up and aimed at Vahn and Shade.

"I don't make idle threats, either," he said. "I will destroy you right where you stand if you do not vacate the area immediately."

Suddenly the door behind Vahn and Shade opened and a large group of security guards poured in, training their weapons on the two intruders. Shadow smirked.

"It looks like you're out numbered and out gunned," he said.

"Not quite," Vahn replied, smiling.

He snapped his fingers and a wall of light appeared, cutting off the guards from the main room. They opened fire, only to have their lasers bounce harmlessly off the light.

"Now then," Vahn said. "The emeralds, if you please."

"Rouge," Shadow yelled. "Take the emeralds and get out of here! Omega, open fire!"

Omega needed no second bidding. Lasers lanced through the air towards Vahn and Shade. Both dodged the incoming beams, Shade pulling out her second gun and firing on the robot. Rouge, meanwhile, grabbed the emeralds and dashed out a side door, closing it behind her. Shadow charged at Vahn and attacked him. Vahn reacted quickly and intercepted the hit. Shadow reeled backwards as Vahn struck back.

"Not bad," Shadow commented, rubbing his jaw. "You're stronger than I expected."

"You should never underestimate someone," Vahn said.

The young Entity unleashed a salvo of light orbs at Shadow. The black hedgehog dodged out of the way and countered with his Chaos Spears. A wall of light appeared and blocked the spears.

"This confrontation is pointless," Vahn said. "Those emeralds are vital to stopping Robotnik. Now just give them to us!"

"Not happening," Shadow snapped, attacking him once more.

Omega managed to withstand the barrage of bullets from Shade's guns as he fired off his lasers.

"Futile," he said. "My armor can withstand a bomb. Mere bullets won't harm me."

"Who said they were ordinary bullets," Shade replied.

Omega glanced down and noticed that the bullets hadn't bounced off his hide but had instead, lodged into his torso. Then he staggered as the bullets exploded. Omega stumbled but managed to maintain his footing.

"Specially designed bullets," Shade said, smiling slightly. "My own design. Now, check these out."

She adjusted her guns and then opened fire once more. This time the rounds slammed into Omega with the force of a cannon. The robot fumbled backwards, dents appearing across his torso. Then he fell to his knees. Omega glanced up at Shade.

"You...are...remarkable," Omega gushed.

"Excuse me," Shade asked in confusion.

"Your weapons are small but they are so powerful," Omega said. "Were I capable of feeling love, I believe I would be in love with you."

"Uh...Wha," Shade stammered.

Elsewhere, Rouge made her way down the corridor, emeralds safely tucked away in a bag. So far she heard no sounds of pursuit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator.

"Commander Tower," she said. "This is Rouge. We have some unwanted guests after the emeralds. Shadow and Omega are holding them off and I'm currently en route to the safe room with the emeralds."

"Understood, Rouge. I'm sending additional reinforcements to aid Shadow. I'll have a detail waiting for you at the safe room. Tower, out."

Rouge pocketed the communicator and continued down the hall. Suddenly she heard something. Coming to a halt, she listened and then heard it again. It sounded like wings flapping. Rouge looked around but saw nothing. Just as she was about to move, something swooped in and brushed across her face, screeching. Rouge swatted at the attacking creature and then it pulled away. Rouge glanced up and saw a large raven flying off down the corridor.

"How did a bird get in here," she wondered.

Shrugging, she continued down the hall and soon arrived at the safe room...only to find the assigned detail knocked out and sprawled out on the floor. Rouge stared around in shock. What had happened here? She looked around, trying to catch sight of whoever had done this. She steadily made her way to the vault door, keeping watch. Suddenly, she stopped as she backed up into something. Whirling around, she had a second to see who she had bumped into and then, she saw a flash of black feathers and everything went dark...

Ruhk stood over Rouge and then reached down, grabbing the satchel she had dropped. Opening it, he peered inside and saw three Chaos Emeralds nestled within. He closed the bag and shouldered it.

"Mistress," he spoke telepathically. "I have them."

Back in the main room, Shade nodded as she received her familiar's message.

"Vahn! Mission Accomplished," she called out. "Let's get out of here!"

Vahn broke off his battle with Shadow and joined Shade across the room.

"Sorry to cut and run," he said.

He placed his hand on Shade's shoulder and they disappeared.

The moment they were gone, the wall of light that had been holding the guards off disappeared. They stared about in confusion, looking for the intruders.

"You may as well put your weapons away," Shadow said. "They're gone."

"Strange that they just retreated like that," Omega spoke up. "And what did the girl mean by Mission Accomplished?"

"They were after the emeralds," Shadow said. "But that would mean...Oh, crap!"

He ran towards the side door and dashed down the corridor. Soon he arrived at the safe room and found Rouge and several G.U.N. agents on the ground, out cold. And there was no sign of the emeralds.

"Damn," he cursed.

A few moments later, Commander Tower arrived at the safe room. By now, Rouge and the guards had awakened.

"Alright, people," Tower said. "I want some answers. What happened here?"

"Sir," a guard saluted. "We're not sure what it was, but some kind of winged creature appeared and attacked us. It was incredibly fast, we couldn't keep up with it."

"Rouge, did you see this creature, as well," Tower asked.

"I caught a brief glimpse of it before I blacked out," Rouge replied. "It was fast. I didn't even have time to react."

"No doubt it was with those two Omega and I fought," Shadow spoke up. "It was a coordinated attack and we fell for it."

"Shadow, I thought I gave you explicit orders to get as much information as possible about these people," Tower growled.

"I don't know who those two were," Shadow snapped. "They just keep appearing out of nowhere! And the Freedom Fighters certainly aren't sharing any information with us! But, it doesn't matter. I think it's obvious where those two are taking the emeralds. No doubt back to Knothole Village. We're going after them."

"Look, Shadow," Rouge said. "I want to get those emeralds back just as much as you do, but let's stop and take into consideration we're up against some pretty strong opponents here. We've already seen seven of these guys already, and now we have two more that have joined in. Besides, don't forget, we have yet to see just how strong these guys really are."

"I don't care how strong they are," Shadow snarled. "I'm not going to stand by while they waltz in here and take the emeralds and make fools of us! Now either you help me or stay here! Either way, I'm going to Knothole!"

Shadow stormed out, leaving his team behind.

"I think he's taking this a little too personally," Rouge said to Omega.

"Personally, I liked the girl called Shade," Omega said.

Rouge groaned. "Just come on. We'd better go after that hot-head."

 _Knothole Village..._

"Hey, Amber," Darren said. "Have you seen Shade or Vahn anywhere?"

Amber shook her head. "I haven't seen either of them for a while now. But, you know how Shade is, she comes and goes as she pleases."

"You know, now that you mention it," Amy spoke up. "I think I saw them leave here earlier. I swear I heard them saying something about the emeralds."

"But we have the emeralds," Darren said. "At least, we have three of them."

"I don't like this," Amber said. "They just take off and they were talking about the emeralds...Oh, no, they didn't!"

"Oh, yes, we did!"

Everyone present turned to see Vahn and Shade nearby.

"Dare I ask where you've been," Amber asked.

"We were at G.U.N. Headquarters," Shade replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"Please tell me you didn't cause any trouble," Amber said.

"Sorry to tell you, but we ended up fighting with Shadow and his posse," Vahn said. "But, we managed to score these." Vahn held up three emeralds.

"No way," Amy exclaimed. "You two infiltrated G.U.N. and took the emeralds? Awesome! I wish I could have been there to see it." She fell silent as Amber glared sternly at her.

"Vahn, I would expect this from Shade, but not from you," Amber said.

"Amber, I understand why you're upset, but the fact is we needed these emeralds," Vahn replied. "Besides, my father and Edena asked me and Shade to obtain them. So, you can take it up with them."

Amber sighed. "Fine. Far be it from me to argue with Phoenix and Edena. However, did you stop to think that Shadow and his team might retaliate and come after the emeralds?"

"Let 'em come," Shade said. "I think between all of us, we can handle them."

"That's not the point," Amber snapped. "The point is we don't need anymore trouble from them!"

"Hey, they asked for trouble when they stole the emeralds from us," Amy said. "I say it's about time we showed them they can't get away with it. Besides, we took all the risks while they just hung back and helped themselves to the emeralds."

"Sorry to say, Amber," Darren spoke up. "But I have to agree with Amy. Those guys had no right to interfere with our search and stealing the emeralds when we risked our lives."

"I can see I'm outnumbered on this," Amber sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Fine. But if they do show up, I hope you're all prepared for the inevitable fight that's bound to happen."

End of Chapter 41...


	42. Chapter 42

Healing Hearts

Chapter 42

 _Robotropolis..._

"Have there been anymore energy signatures, Snively," Robotnik asked.

"No, sir," Snively replied. "Whatever that massive energy spike was, it's gone now. And there have been no further readings."

"Strange," Robotnik mused. "What could it have been? The readings were off the charts. What could possibly create such a vast energy signature like that?"

"Difficult to say, sir," Snively said. "The readings put it on par with the energy from Chaos Control, if not slightly stronger."

"Something stronger than Chaos Control," Robotnik said. "I don't like this, Snively. I wonder, could it have something to do with that boy, Austin?"

"I can't say for certain, sir," Snively replied. "We've seen he possesses strong energy based abilities, but to actually conjure up something that massive? I can't believe any living being could be capable of that."

"Hm, perhaps," Robotnik conceded. "And speaking of which, have you noticed that he and the Princess have been absent from the search for the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I have, sir," Snively said. "So far we've only encountered the other Freedom Fighters, as well as several more humans."

"And let's not forget Shadow is involved in this, too," Robotnik pointed out. "So that begs the question: Where is he and Princess Sally? Why aren't they helping in the search? Something is going on, Snively. They're up to something, I can feel it."

"A shame our spy bot was destroyed," Snively lamented. "Maybe then we could have learned what Austin and Sally were doing."

"Perhaps I can answer those questions."

Robotnik and Snively turned to see Metal Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Metal," Robotnik exclaimed. "But...I thought you were..."

"As you can see, I have managed to rebuild myself," Metal said.

"And I suppose you have come here to kill me for not repairing you," Robotnik surmised.

"No. I came to beg your forgiveness," Metal replied. "I acted hastily and allowed vengeance to cloud my thought processors. That led to my defeat. I see now I was wrong."

"Well, now," Robotnik said. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses. Very well then, you are forgiven. Now, tell me what you know."

Fool, Metal thought. You've played right into my hands.

 _Knothole Village..._

The storm Amber had been dreading arrived sooner than expected. Shadow stormed into the village, Rouge and Omega right behind him.

"Now, Shadow," Rouge cautioned. "Lets try to go about this carefully. Just let me do the talk..."

"The time for talk has passed," Shadow growled. "I'm through being Mister Nice-Guy!"

"This isn't going to go well," Rouge muttered.

"May I use my weapons if they don't comply," Omega asked anxiously.

"I don't care what you do," Shadow replied. "Just as long as we get those emeralds."

Rouge was about to speak up when she noticed they had a large group waiting for them. Standing just a few feet away was Amber and Bunnie. Flanking them were Darren, Myotis, Allan, Serena, Neo, Amy, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Knuckles. Rouge shivered as she caught sight of Myotis, recalling the vague images of the night she had snuck into Knothole to steal the Chaos Emerald. She noticed that the two who had infiltrated G.U.N., Vahn and Shade, were nowhere in sight. Moreover, she also noticed Austin and Sally were not there either. Shadow and his team halted just in front of the assembled group.

" I want the emeralds," Shadow demanded.

"Well, you can't have them," Amy snapped. "So just get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without them," Shadow said. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get them!"

"As actin' leader of the Freedom Fighters, I'll have ta insist ya'll leave here," Bunnie spoke up.

Acting leader? Now Rouge was really curious. Had Sally gone off somewhere? And was Austin with her?

"Your two friends broke into our headquarters and stole the Chaos Emeralds from us," Shadow said. "They had no right to do that!"

"Oh, like you guys had any right taking them from us when we put our lives on the line searching for them," Amy retorted.

"Request permission to blast the loud pink one," Omega said.

"Just try it, you tin can," Amy replied, bringing out her hammer.

"Enough," Amber spoke up. "We're not giving you the emeralds, Shadow. Now, I suggest you take your two friends and leave. Otherwise..."

"I'm not afraid of you," Shadow snarled. "I'll fight every last one of you if need be!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Neo said. "You're way outnumbered."

"Last chance," Shadow said. "Give me the emeralds now!"

"Go suck a lemon," Amy said.

"Have it your way," Shadow said. "Omega! Open fi..."

Suddenly, something landed in between the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark. The figure stood up revealing the Edenian warrior, Austin.

"ENOUGH," he yelled, sending a wave of energy at Shadow and knocking him backwards.

Shadow immediately climbed back to his feet and faced Austin.

"Unbelievable," Austin said. "I just get back and there's already trouble. What do you want here, Shadow?"

"This doesn't concern you," Shadow snapped. "I came here for the emeralds and I intend to get them."

"You just never learn, do you," Austin said. "The emeralds are staying with us. We need them to stop Robotnik."

"And I am under orders..." Shadow began.

"I don't give a damn what those guys at G.U.N. want," Austin shouted. "Now either you leave here now, or so help me, I'm gonna make you regret setting foot in this village!"

"Fine with me," Shadow said. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to deal with you."

"I don't think so!"

All eyes turned to see Sally approaching, a sword at her side.

"I don't believe it," Amy gasped. "She did it. She found the sword."

Sally halted in front of Shadow. Both stared each other down and silence hung in the air.

"Princess Sally," Shadow said. "I was wondering where you were." His eyes shifted to the sword at her side. "Since when do you carry a sword?"

"Never mind that," Sally replied. "I thought I told you we weren't giving you the emeralds. I suggest you leave here. Take it from me, you don't want to fight Austin. Or any of his friends for that matter."

"You know I can't leave here without the emeralds, Sally," Shadow said.

"For once in your life, Shadow, stop being such a stubborn idiot," Sally yelled. "Why do you care if we have the emeralds? You're only after them because G.U.N. ordered you to get them! We need them to stop Robotnik! Why can't you understand that? "

Shadow tried to reply but found himself unable to. Sally's words caused him to hesitate and suddenly he felt uncertain about his objective now.

"Please, Shadow," Sally said, her tone softening. "We've been fighting this war longer than I care to remember. We've lost our homes, our world, our loved ones to Robotnik. And now that we have the means to finally win this war, you want to take it away from us. I'm begging you, reconsider."

For a moment, everyone was silent, while Shadow pondered on Sally's words.

"Maybe we can compromise," Austin spoke up.

Shadow turned to him. "How so?"

"Here's what I'm thinking," Austin began. "Let us hold onto the emeralds for now and use them against Robotnik. Then, once all is said and done, we'll hand them over to you. Does that sound fair?"

"What," Amy exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I think it sounds fair enough," Sally interrupted Amy's rant. "This way, we all get what we want, and there won't be any need for unnecessary violence. Shadow?"

Shadow thought for a moment, and then finally he nodded. "Very well. I suppose it will do. I have your guarantee you'll give us the emeralds once you're through with them?"

"You have my word," Sally promised. "Mine and Austin's both."

"I suppose if there's anyone I can trust, it's you, Princess," Shadow said. He turned to his team mates. "We're leaving."

Rouge actually looked relieved. Omega on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. The hulking robot put his weapons away in a huff. As they made their way to the tunnel leading out of Knothole, Shadow turned back to Sally.

"When the time comes to attack Robotnik, let me know," he said. "I have a few things to settle with him as well."

After Shadow and his team departed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that situation was over.

"That was a pretty clever suggestion," Sally said to Austin.

"I like to think of it as diplomacy," Austin replied.

They turned to their waiting friends...and Austin found himself locked in a tight hug from Serena.

"Austin," she said. "You're back! It's so good to see you!"

"H-Hello, Serena," Austin wheezed. Not for the first time he was amazed at just how strong the Light Princess was, especially when it came to displays of affection. "Good to see you, too."

Serena released her hold on Austin and turned to Sally.

"And you must be Sally," she said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Sally said as Serena embraced her. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt warm and almost happy in Serena's embrace. Now that she had a moment, Sally studied the Light Princess. She was quite breath-taking and had the warmest smile Sally had ever seen.

After Serena let go of her, Sally then met Allan and Neo. Allan certainly carried himself as a warrior. He reminded Sally of Amber: Serious, calm and no nonsense. Then there was Neo. He was the polar opposite of Serena: Pale, monotone, and dark.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us," Sally said, addressing them.

"It's our honor to help, Princess," Allan replied.

Sally and Austin soon found themselves being greeted by their other friends, who bombarded them with questions.

"Please, everyone," Sally said. "I realize we all have some catching up to do, but first things first. Austin and I were successful in our quest." She drew the Sword of Acorn and held it up for all to see. "Behold! The Sword of Acorn. My family's greatest treasure."

"Wow. Way to go, Sally," Tails said. "I knew you guys would find it."

"It wasn't easy," Austin admitted. "You wouldn't believe what we went through to find it. But we'll discuss that later. How many of the Chaos Emeralds did we manage to find?"

"Well, we found three," Amber said. "Shadow had three as well, but now we have those. And, unfortunately, Robotnik has one."

"Hm. Well, at least we got the majority of them," Sally replied. "But more importantly, I'm just glad that everyone made it back safe and sound."

"Sally! You're back!"

Sally turned to see her mother making her way over towards them, Vanilla, Cream, and Ray with her. Sally embraced her mother and nearly burst into tears.

"I'm so glad you're back safe and sound," Alicia said.

"Oh, mom," Sally said. "I missed you so much."

Austin smiled, moved by the touching reunion. Then he felt something grab onto him. He looked down to see Cream smiling up at him.

"Welcome back, Mister Austin," she greeted.

"Hey, kiddo," Austin said, picking her up. "Good to see you. Hello, Vanilla."

"Hello, Austin," Vanilla replied. "I'm so relieved you and Sally made it back alright. And I see you found the sword."

"And had a heck of a time looking for it," Austin said. "Ray. How you doing? Getting along alright here?"

"Y-Yes, Austin," Ray said. "T-This place is v-very nice. A-And everyone's b-been so h-hospitable."

"I'm glad to hear that," Austin said.

Alicia and Sally joined the group.

"Thank you, Austin," Alicia said.

"For what," Austin asked.

"For keeping my daughter safe," Alicia replied. "You promised you would protect her and you did. And for that I'm grateful."

"Anytime, ma'am," Austin said.

"Hey, what's going on here? We having a party?"

Austin and Sally saw a female badger standing nearby, gazing at the assembled group.

"Who's that," Sally asked.

"No idea," Austin replied.

"Sticks," Allan spoke up. "This is Austin and Sally, the two I told you about. Austin, Sally, I'd like you to meet Sticks. Knuckles and I met her in the mountains when we were searching for the emerald."

"Nice to meet you, Sticks," Sally said, shaking her hand. "I apologize for not being here to greet you when you first got here, but Austin and I were..."

"Shhh. Not out here," Sticks whispered, glancing around. "We'll talk somewhere else. They're everywhere, you know."

"Um, who," Austin asked.

"You know...Them," Sticks said. "They're all around us." She glanced suspiciously at a tree. "They think I don't notice them, but I do. We'll see who gets the last laugh."

She turned and walked off, casting more suspicious glances at the surrounding foliage.

"Uh, what was that all about," Austin asked Allan.

"She's a paranoid conspiracy theory nut," Allan replied. "At least that's the conclusion I've come to."

Sally shook her head, smiling. "Well, she'll certainly liven things up around here. Anyway, I imagine everybody's anxious to hear what happened during our search for the sword."

"That can wait a little while," Vanilla spoke up. "You and Austin just got back. I would imagine you're both exhausted from your travels."

"Vanilla's right," Amber agreed. "You two go relax and then we can exchange stories later."

"That sounds like a good idea," Austin said. "Frankly, it'll be nice to sleep in an actual bed tonight."

"No arguments here," Sally concurred.

A few minutes later, Austin was stretched out on the bed, Sally lying next to him.

"Ahhh," he sighed blissfully. "The comforts of home."

"Mm. I'll say," Sally replied, snuggling up to him. "It's good to be home." She opened her eyes and gazed at the Sword of Acorn propped against the wall right next to Austin's sword. "So, when can you give me those sword lessons?"

"Well, we could start tomorrow, if you'd like," Austin replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Sally said. "I get the feeling I'll need them real soon. I think it's just a matter of time before we have our final showdown with Robotnik."

"I agree," Austin replied. "I get that feeling, too."

"But, for right now," Sally said, smiling, "I'm in the mood for a little intimacy."

"Say no more, Princess," Austin said. "I will happily fulfill your wish."

Austin leaned in and kissed her passionately. Sally returned the kiss, reaching up and caressing his face. Then they laid down on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, still locked in the kiss.

 _Robotropolis..._

Metal Sonic exited the command room, having just finished debriefing Robotnik on what he had learned while trailing Austin and Sally. Robotnik's reaction had been predictable. Not only was he astonished by Austin's power, but also that the fabled Sword of Acorn had been found. Metal had assured Robotnik that he was working on a plan to not only regain the emeralds and obtain the sword, but also to crush the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik had reluctantly agreed to let Metal coordinate the plan. The man was no fool after all. He still wasn't entirely convinced Metal was acting subservient, but that didn't matter. Soon everything would fall into place and Metal would have his revenge. First, though, he needed to initiate the next phase of his plan. And that involved certain powerful robots who, like him, bore a grudge against the not-so-good Doctor. Inwardly, Metal chuckled. If only Robotnik knew what was coming his way.

End of Chapter 42...


	43. Chapter 43

Healing Hearts

Chapter 43

 _Outskirts of Robotropolis..._

"So, this is Robotropolis. What a dump."

Vahn cast a sideways glance at Shade as she spoke. Shade was puffing away on a cigarette, gazing down at the vast structures of Robotnik's domain. The air was already toxic and yet here she was, smoking. Vahn shook his head, hiding a smile. That was Shade for you. Turning his attention back to the robotic city below, he couldn't believe that this had been done by one man.

"Hard to imagine this was once the capital city of the Freedom Fighters," Shade continued. "And to think, one guy is responsible for all of this. Unbelievable."

Vahn nodded. Shade had been thinking along the same lines as him. And this wasn't the only place under Robotnik's dominion. Other areas of Mobius were also under his control, from the land to the oceans. So many robots and machines of war at Robotnik's disposal, and all that stood between him and total domination was a small ragtag band of Mobians. Vahn had met many brave individuals in his life, but without question, Sally and her team were among some of the bravest.

"We may not be able to get the emerald," he said. "This place is way bigger than I thought and there are too many robots and weapons to deal with."

"Oh, please," Shade smirked. "You and I both know we could easily decimate this place. Hell, I say forget the emerald and go straight for Robotnik and take him out. One shot and, boom, problem solved."

"If only it were that simple," Vahn said. "As tempting as that sounds, Shade, you know deep down it won't be that easy. I would imagine Robotnik has contingencies in place and all kinds of security measures. Besides, we'd have to fight our way through his defenses and by that time, he could easily give us the slip and even hide the emerald somewhere. And who knows? He may even have fail-safes just in case something happens to him. The whole place could probably be rigged to blow up or a weapon could be launched. No, the time's not right to strike. As for the emerald, there's no telling where he might have it stashed. We should regroup and plan our course of action carefully."

Shade sighed and dropped her burnt out cigarette onto the ground, grinding it under her boot.

"I hate it when you throw logic at me," she said. "But, unfortunately, you're right. Now's not the time. Though between you and me, I feel like it won't be long before the final showdown begins."

"Who's to say it already hasn't begun," Vahn replied. "With six emeralds in our possession, Robotnik's going to be coming for them with a vengeance. And we need to be ready for that."

"Yeah," Shade agreed. "C'mon, let's get out of here before we're spotted."

They turned and made their way back towards Knothole, leaving Robotropolis behind them, unaware of what was transpiring within.

"So, one lousy emerald," TITAN rumbled. "We only managed to obtain one, suffered humiliating defeat, and, to really top things off, we lost SALAMANDER as well!"

"And he was the strongest of all of us," UMBRA hissed from the shadows. "Truly we are up against some powerful enemies."

"Easy for you to say, UMBRA," ARACHNAE sniped. "I had to transfer my data to a new body. At least you fared better in your mission."

"It was a close call," UMBRA replied. "That vampire was rather formidable."

"And what of the others," SCYLLA asked. "That boy I fought against could command the very water itself. How is that even possible?"

"The girl I battled was like a living light," ARACHNAE added. "She seemed so weak and defenseless at first glance."

"Then there is the red-haired boy," TITAN mused. "The energy he generated was immense. I never thought a living creature could be capable of such a thing. It seems we greatly underestimated them."

"More than you can imagine."

The four robots turned to see Metal Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Metal," SCYLLA gasped. "You still function? We were told you had been destroyed."

"As you can see, that was not entirely true," Metal replied, approaching them. "Though I almost did perish. That boy, Austin and the red haired female, Amber, are strong. However," He turned towards TITAN, "Austin is capable of much more than you could possibly imagine."

"What do you mean," TITAN asked.

"I trust all of you picked up an immense energy reading not too long ago," Metal asked.

"We did, yes," UMBRA replied. "What it was, we don't know."

"I know what it was," Metal said. "I saw the source of that energy spike. It was Austin."

"Impossible," TITAN said. "Granted he generated a lot of power when I fought him, but there is no way a mere flesh creature could possibly be THAT powerful."

"Hmph. I thought the same thing at first," Metal replied. "However, I witnessed it with my own optics. I can show you."

Metal's eyes flashed and a hologram projected from them. The scene showed Austin battling against Mammoth Mogul.

"The Mobian you see here is designated Mammoth Mogul," Metal explained. "Thanks to the power of a Chaos Emerald imbedded in his chest, he possesses unlimited power and is supposedly immortal. That sword he is wielding is the Sword of Acorn, a powerful relic that belongs to the family of Princess Sally. With it, Mogul's power rose exponentially, more than enough to beat Austin into submission."

The robot's watched the projection as Mogul prepared to finish Austin and Sally. Then they saw Edena appear and save them.

"Who is that," SCYLLA asked.

"I only know her name," Metal said. "Edena. Supposedly she is a Goddess, though I do not know if that's true. She must be powerful, as she was able to stop Mogul's attack. Now, observe what happens next."

The robots watched as Austin suddenly transformed. Now he stood clad in golden armor with fiery wings and was surrounded by a bright aura of power.

"It's just like when I fought him in the canyons," TITAN said. "But this is different."

"Yes," Metal agreed. "The energy he generated almost overloaded my sensors."

The hologram now showed Austin battling Mogul and then led up to the struggle with their final attacks. After the battle ended, the hologram faded. The room was quiet and the four robots found themselves at a loss for words.

"Your silence is understandable," Metal said. "I, too, was shocked at this development."

"We don't stand a chance against him," SCYLLA said. "Not to mention his other companions."

"Argh! So much for payback," TITAN snarled. "This is infuriating! To think some miserable organism can possess such power while we cannot!"

The other robots muttered in agreement.

"Now, now, friends," Metal spoke up. "All is not lost. After that battle Austin was severely exhausted, therefore he doesn't rely too much on that ability. And, as it so happens, I have a plan."

"What plan could possibly help us against him and his allies," UMBRA asked.

"It will require the Chaos Emeralds," Metal explained. "Mogul's power stemmed from one emerald. Imagine if we possessed all seven emeralds. Sonic once used them to attain incredible power in the past, as well as Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. With that power at our disposal, we would have the advantage."

"One problem," ARACHNAE said. "We only have one emerald, which is currently in Robotnik's hands. The Freedom Fighters and Shadow have the remaining six."

"Actually, the Freedom Fighters have all six emeralds," Metal said. "I was listening in on G.U.N. Headquarter's frequency and heard that two allies of the Freedom Fighters had infiltrated the building and stole them. So, now we just need to get them away from the Freedom Fighters."

"But nobody knows where they're hiding," UMBRA pointed out. "The forest is vast and they are well hidden. How could we get the emeralds?"

"Leave that to me," Metal replied. "As I said, I have a plan."

"And the seventh emerald," SCYLLA asked. "How do you intend to get that one?"

"Simple," Metal said. "We take it from Robotnik and eliminate him in the process."

"Wishful thinking," TITAN grumbled. "Robotnik has safety measures in place to ensure our cooperation. If we move against him, he can activate a self destruct sequence in our systems and even contain the explosion. Not only that, but if he perishes, the destruct sequence will be activated. No matter what we do, we are at his mercy."

"What if I told you I can disable those programs," Metal asked. "What then?"

For a moment the robots were silent, then sinister smiles crept over their faces.

"I'd say, we're in," SCYLLA spoke up.

Metal nodded. Perfect...

 _Knothole Village: The next day..._

The early morning air rang with the sound of metal striking metal. Austin and Sally had risen early and were now in the midst of beginning Sally's sword training. Austin was taking it easy on her at first, giving her a chance to get a feel for her sword and to get used to holding it. He started things off by teaching her the basics: Thrust, stab, swipe, block and counter. Once she had the hang of that, they moved on to movements, practicing sidesteps and spinning strikes. So far, Sally was proving to be an apt pupil.

"Bring the blade up an inch more," he instructed. "That's it. Now, attack me."

Sally moved in and swung the sword. Austin blocked with his own weapon, and then, faster than the eye could follow, he swung upwards, disarming her. The sword clattered to the ground.

"Your grip was a little too loose," he said. "Try to keep a tight hold on it, otherwise an opponent can easily knock it out of your grasp."

"Got it," Sally replied, panting. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Sure," Austin replied, sheathing his weapon.

Sally reached down and picked up her own sword and placed it back in the sheath. They sat down, enjoying the cool morning air.

"Not bad for your first lesson," Austin commented.

"Maybe," Sally replied. "But I have a long way to go."

"You'll get it," Austin assured her. "I have confidence in you. You know, besides me, Amber could teach you a few moves."

"I don't know if I'm ready to undergo training with her," Sally said. "From what you told me, she was pretty strict with your lessons."

"Yeah, she was," Austin laughed. "Man, she really kept me in line during practice. But, you know what, it paid off. I'm a great sword fighter now, and I owe a lot of it to her."

"I'm flattered, Austin."

Austin and Sally glanced up to see Amber standing nearby.

"Morning, Amber," Austin greeted his cousin.

"Good morning," Amber replied. "I heard the sound of swords clashing and came to see what it was. Getting in some training, Sally?"

"Yes, I am," Sally replied. "I figured it might not be a bad idea since I now have the sword."

"Well, my cousin will prove to be a fine teacher," Amber said, smiling at Austin.

"You taught me well, Obi-Wan," Austin replied, grinning.

"Obi-Wan," Sally asked in confusion.

"Just a reference to something," Austin said. "I'll tell you about it later. Shall we continue?"

"Might as well," Sally replied, standing up.

Amber stood by and watched as they resumed the training. Her mind wandered back to the days when she and Austin had been children and they had trained together. Though she had been strict with him during practice, she was also proud to see him succeed. One day he would become King, and Amber wanted to make sure he would be ready for the trials and tribulations that awaited him. And now, he was helping Sally to prepare for her own trials. And so far, she was showing great potential. That was good, because Amber felt that she would need to be ready for the final confrontation with Robotnik. They all would.

Later that day, Austin called a halt to their lessons.

"I think that should do it for today," he said. "Well done, Sally. You're on your way."

"Whew. Thanks," Sally said. "I gotta admit, that was pretty exhilarating. So, same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Austin said. "Perhaps I can help you learn how to channel the sword's power while we're at it."

"Good idea," Sally replied. "I'll need to get the hang of that."

After they had freshened up from their practice session, Austin and Sally met up with the others and everyone sat down to share their stories about their separate searches. The party that had searched for the emeralds went first, telling Austin and Sally of the dangers they had faced.

"Hm," Sally mused. "I don't like the fact that the Dark Legion is roaming around out there. We'll need to keep an eye on them."

"So, don't keep us in suspense, Sally," Amy spoke up. "Tell us what happened to you and Austin while you were searching for the sword."

Everyone listened as Sally related their story: from their encounter with Scourge and Fiona, to traveling to the Dragon Kingdom, running afoul of the Overlanders and finding Queen Alicia and Ray, and then obtaining the sword and Austin's battle against Mammoth Mogul.

"Whoa," Tails whispered. "You actually beat Mogul? That's incredible. I knew you were strong, but I didn't realize how strong."

"I wish you guys could have been there to see it," Sally said. "Austin was incredible. And, I even got to meet Edena."

"Wow! You got to meet an actual Goddess," Cream asked.

"She's not really a Goddess, Cream," Austin explained. "She's just a very powerful Entity. But she's close enough to the mark."

"Sounds like you two went through quite a bit," Bunnie said. "I'm just glad we all made it back in one piece. It sure was touch 'n' go at some points."

"It sure was," Sally said. "By the way, Tails, I'm very proud of how you stood up to Kommisar."

"Well, I did what I could, Sally," Tails replied, modestly. "She still got me good, though."

"But you were still very brave," Amy said. "But if I ever see her, I'll show her what happens to someone who hurts the person I care about."

"For Kommisar's sake, she better hope Amy never finds her," Austin whispered to Sally.

Sally stifled a laugh and nodded. "Well, at any rate, we were pretty much successful in our missions. However, that being said, we are one emerald short."

"And said emerald is currently in the hands of Robotnik," Darren said. "We need to figure out a way to get it."

"How, though," Allan asked. "I doubt Robotnik's just going to hand it over."

"And it's not like we can just go up to his front door and ring the bell," Rotor added.

"With all those robots and battle vehicles, as well as weaponry, it would be suicide to launch an all out attack," Sally said. "Even with the strength of our new allies, we're still outnumbered."

"If only we could even the odds," Amy mused.

"Sally," Austin spoke up. "Besides your group and the Wolf Pack, are there anymore Freedom Fighters out there?"

"Yes, several, actually," Sally replied. "But, I know what you're going to suggest, Austin and I'm afraid it won't make much of a difference. Even if we gathered all of the Freedom Fighters across Mobius, it still wouldn't be enough. Besides, we also have another problem to take into consideration, namely, the roboticized Mobians."

"Oh, that's right," Austin said. "As long as they're under Robotnik's control, they're pretty much our enemies. And we don't want to damage or destroy them."

"Is there no way to return them back to the way they used to be," Amber asked.

"Only by using the Roboticizer," Sally replied. "And, unfortunately..."

"It's in Robotropolis," Amber said. "This certainly complicates things."

"That's an understatement."

Everyone looked up to see Vahn and Shade standing nearby.

"Where have you two been," Amy asked.

"Well, we were looking into obtaining the seventh Chaos Emerald," Vahn explained. "But we realized that would have been a bad idea. Robotropolis is too heavily fortified."

"So, we're pretty much out of options," Amy sighed.

"Not necessarily," Austin said. "We just need to come up with some."

"You sound like you have an idea in mind," Sally said.

"I think I might have an idea," Austin said. "Or at the very least, a way to even the odds in our favor."

"What do you have in mind, bro," Darren asked.

"Well, we still call in the other Freedom Fighters," Austin explained. "But, I know where we can get some additional help. We're going to bring in some reinforcements from the Kingdom of Edena!"

End of Chapter 43...


	44. Chapter 44

Healing Hearts

Chapter 44

 _Knothole Village..._

"Okay. Let me see if I have this right," Amy said. "You're talking about bringing an entire army of Edenian warriors here, to Mobius, to help us against Robotnik?"

"Pretty much, yes," Austin replied.

"It's not a bad idea, actually," Amber spoke up.

"I never said it was a bad idea," Amy said. "I think it's a great idea. What I can't understand is, how do you intend to get an army here from Earth?"

"With help from Astaroth," Austin said. "He's an Entity capable of opening doorways to other worlds. It was with his help I was able to get here in the first place."

"Just how many Entities are there, anyway," Amy muttered.

"Austin, that's quite a lot of people you're talking about," Sally said. "Will this Astaroth be able to transport an entire army here?"

"Well, hopefully, yes," Austin replied. "Granted he's never transported that many people before, but, I imagine he should be able to."

"But, will the Edenians help us," Tails asked. "I mean, I'm sure they're brave and all, but, I'd hate to have to get your Kingdom involved with a battle that doesn't concern them."

"Oh, they'll help alright," Austin assured him. "Besides, this fight does concern them. First of all, I'm involved and when that's the case, they will fight for their Monarch. Secondly, you guys are fighting for your freedom against a tyrant, so they'll sympathize and gladly help. And finally, since you guys are our friends, they will most definitely come to your aid. Friends of mine are friends of theirs."

"Wow," Amy said. "I'm really liking your people more and more."

"Alright, that solves one problem," Sally said. "Now, we just need to figure out a way to deal with the Roboticized Mobians."

"Robians," Darren said.

"What," Sally asked.

"Well, calling them roboticized Mobians is a mouthful," Darren said. "So, I figured we'd shorten it down to Robians. Makes it simpler."

"Okay," Sally said. "As I was saying, we need to figure out a way to deal with the...Robians."

"Well, unfortunately, de-roboticizing isn't an option," Rotor spoke up. "We'd never be able to get that many Robians turned back to normal in such a short amount of time. Besides, knowing Robotnik, he'd probably have the programs encrypted, preventing us from accessing them."

"Is there anyway to reprogram them," Allan asked. "Try to break Robotnik's hold over them?"

"One or two? Maybe," Rotor replied. "But an entire city full of them? Highly doubtful. We lack the knowledge and resources to accomplish it."

"Well, that's just dandy," Shade griped. "Well, if we can't do any of those and we don't want to destroy them, is there anyway to disable them?"

"We could try EMPs," Rotor suggested. "The problem is generating an electric pulse large enough to accomplish this. And we have Nicole to consider, as well."

"That's right," Sally said. "An EMP could short her out. And we're definitely going to need her when the time comes to storm Robotropolis."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Shade said. "So we're basically out of options!"

"Not necessarily," Vahn said.

All eyes turned to Vahn.

"Do you have something in mind, Vahn," Sally asked.

"Well, I remember my father mentioning a collection of relics the Entities had gathered over the centuries," Vahn explained. "And if memory serves me well, I think he mentioned a relic that was capable of restoring something or someone to it's original state."

"You mean there's an item that might be able to turn the Robians back to normal," Amy asked.

"I think so," Vahn replied. "I'll have to speak with Father about it. But if there is, then I'm certain we could use it."

"If we can manage to return the Robians back to normal, then Robotnik will have no control over them and we'll gain more allies," Sally mused.

"Finally, things are starting to look up," Amy said.

"Now, Amy, it's far too early to assume we have an advantage," Vanilla said.

"Vanilla's right," Alicia spoke up. "A lot can still happen. And when it comes to war, you must always expect the unexpected."

"Wise words, Queen Alicia," Amber said. "Something to always keep in mind." She cast a meaningful glance at Austin and Sally.

"Yes, Amber, I get it," Austin said. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Vahn stood up and made his way towards the door. "Well, if everyone will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to my father and see about that relic. I'll catch up with all of you later."

After he was gone, Sally turned her attention back to the assembled group.

"Alright, we have one, possibly two, problems solved," she said. "Is there anything else we need to take into consideration?"

"Yeah, what about the seventh Chaos Emerald," Shade asked. "We need to get it away from Robotnik."

"That's true," Austin said. "We have six. But we do need that last emerald. I'll feel better knowing it's out of Robotnik's hands."

"We'll probably have to try when we attack Robotropolis," Sally replied. "Unless we can figure out some way to infiltrate Robotropolis and locate the emerald. But that might be easier said than done. Robotnik will probably have it under heavy guard, if not hidden."

"I guess we have no choice then," Austin said. "We'll just have to leave it until we strike."

"Well, then, if there's nothing else to discuss right now, can we leave," Amy asked.

"Just a moment, Amy," Sally said. "There is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you and the others. Something I've been meaning to talk with you about for a while now. Austin, I'd like you to stay, please. Mom, Vanilla, Cream, and Ray, you, too. Everyone else can leave if they'd like."

Austin's companions and Knuckles stood up and filed out of the hut, leaving him, Sally and the indicated Mobians.

"So, what's on your mind, Sally-girl," Bunnie asked.

Sally took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not sure how to start. But, here goes: You see, if and when we finally defeat Robotnik and safeguard Mobius, Austin and his friends will return to their world. And since Austin and I are a couple now, I...I've decided to go with him back to Earth."

"You...You mean you're leaving Mobius," Tails exclaimed.

"You're going to leave us, as well," Amy asked.

"Miss Sally, you can't," Cream wailed. "I would miss you!"

"Sally, we've finally been reunited," Alicia spoke up. "I understand your feelings for Austin, but, still, this is all very sudden."

"Everyone, please, settle down," Vanilla spoke up, consoling Cream. "I think Sally has more to say."

"Thank you, Vanilla," Sally said. "Now, before all of you assume the worst, I couldn't bear to be parted from all of you. As I told Austin, you're my friends and family. That being said, Austin has something to say."

"I would no sooner ask Sally to leave you all behind than I would my own friends," Austin began. "As it is, I'm extending an invitation to all of you. If any of you wish to return with us to live in Edena, then you're more than welcome to join us."

"You'd do that," Amy asked. "You'd let all of us come live at your kingdom?"

"There's plenty of room," Austin said. "And all of you would be welcomed with open arms."

"But...leave Mobius," Rotor said. "This is our home."

"I understand," Austin said. "As I said, any or all of you are welcome to join us. If you wish to remain here, it doesn't mean we'll be cut off from each either. Astaroth will have the means to open a path between our two worlds. But, it's up to all of you."

For several moments they remained silent, pondering over Austin's proposal. Both he and Sally waited anxiously, wondering what they would decide on. Finally, Alicia was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I don't have to think on it," she said. "I already know my answer. I will come with you. After all, Sally and I have a lot of Mother-Daughter time to catch up on."

"I-I s-suppose I c-could go w-with you, too," Ray spoke up. "I-If t-that's alright."

"Of course it's alright, Ray," Austin said.

Amy and Tails had been whispering together for a moment and now Amy spoke up. "Okay. Tails and I talked it over, and we decided we'd like to go, too. I mean, a chance to see a new world and a kingdom to boot? How could we pass it up?"

"Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor? What about you," Sally asked.

"Shucks, Sally," Bunnie said. "I just couldn't stay behind, now could I? Of course I'm in."

"Where Bunnie goes, I, too, will go," Antoine said.

"Well, I guess if everyone else is going, then count me in," Rotor said.

"Then I guess that just leaves Vanilla and Cream," Austin said, glancing at the mother rabbit and her daughter.

"Oh, can we, mommy," Cream begged Vanilla. "It just won't be the same without Miss Sally and Mister Austin here."

"Well, I don't know," Vanilla replied. "This is a very big decision to make, Cream. We would be leaving behind our home. Still, I would certainly miss Sally and Austin. Are you sure it won't be a problem, Austin?"

"None whatsoever, Vanilla," Austin reassured her. "As I said, you would all be welcome."

"In that case, then, yes. We will come with you," Vanilla said.

"Oh, thank you, mommy," Cream cheered, hugging Vanilla.

Austin and Sally both smiled. They were glad that Vanilla had said yes. And what's more, the others had said yes, as well.

"Hey, what about me?"

Austin and Sally jumped back in surprise as Sticks popped up in between them.

"Sticks," Austin exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were here."

"You never know where I'll be," Sticks said. "Where am I, anyway?"

"My hut," Sally replied. "So, Sticks, did you want to go to Edena as well?"

"Hm. It sounds tempting," Sticks mused. "I'll think about it."

"Well, now that we've discussed this, I think we'll call this meeting adjourned," Sally said. "I'm really glad all of you are coming with us."

"I assume, of course, I'll be going, too," Nicole said, shimmering into view.

"You know I wouldn't leave you behind, Nicole," Sally replied.

Outside, everyone else was waiting for Austin, Sally and the others.

"I wonder what they're discussing in there," Darren asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," Amber replied. "Sally has decided to return to Edena with us after we've defeated Robotnik. Naturally, she didn't want to leave her friends behind, so Austin is no doubt telling them they'd be welcome to come along."

"When did she decide that," Myotis asked.

"It was just before we returned from the Wolf Pack's camp," Amber explained. "When Austin had been injured in his battle with Metal Sonic. I imagine Sally decided now was the time to discuss this matter with everyone else."

"I hope they do decide to return with us," Serena said. "I've grown fond of Amy, and it would be great if she could come and visit me at Aurora sometime."

"What about you, Knuckles," Allan asked. "Would you be interested in going?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass," Knuckles said. "My place is on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald."

At that moment, the door to Sally's hut opened and everyone exited.

"So, what did everyone decide upon," Amber asked.

"They're all going," Sally replied. "Although, Sticks is still thinking it over."

"Thinking what over," Sticks asked.

"About coming to Edena with us," Amy said.

"Oh, right, that," Sticks said. "Silly me."

"That girl needs some serious help," Shade muttered.

Later that day, Austin and Sally were preparing lunch when Vahn showed up.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "I've got some news to share."

"Pull up a chair and join us for lunch, Vahn," Sally said, indicating the table.

As they sat down to eat, Vahn told them his news.

"I spoke with Father," he began. "It seems there is indeed a relic that can restore the Robians back to the way they used to be. And the best part is, it has a long and wide range of effect, meaning we could restore hundreds of Mobians at a time."

"Well, that's good to hear," Sally said. "Now the question is, how do we go about doing it? We would need someone who could cover ground at a fast rate. The more Mobians we can restore during the battle, the better."

"Myotis could probably handle that," Austin mused. "Vampires can move at incredible speeds, so he could cover a lot of ground."

"There's also Shadow," Sally said. "He did want to help us against Robotnik. And with his speed and ability to teleport, that would make him perfect for the job. That is if he'll do it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Austin said. "Was there anything else, Vahn?"

"Yes, there is," Vahn replied. "I also talked to Astaroth and explained what we had in mind. He said he should be able to create a doorway large enough for your army to pass through."

"Now that just leaves getting the army together," Austin mused. "I guess I'll have to return there long enough to explain the situation to my dad and gather our warriors."

"Actually, you won't have to," Vahn said. "My father went and spoke to the King of our plans. Even as we speak, your father is choosing some of his best soldiers for the battle, including Silver. They'll be standing by for when you're ready for them."

"Good. Everything is falling into place," Austin said. "I just hope it'll be enough."

"I think it will," Sally said. "Don't forget, we'll also have the additional help of the various factions of the Freedom Fighters, not to mention Knuckles and the Chaotix, and Shadow and his team. Add you and your team as well as your army and I'd say we'll definitely have the advantage."

"Yeah, you're right," Austin said. "We will win this battle. I know it."

 _Robotropolis..._

Metal Sonic was busy pouring through Robotnik's database. Now that he had the other robots on his side, he was ready to set the next phase of his plan into action: Obtaining the six Chaos Emeralds. He knew they were currently in the hands of the Freedom Fighters, who, unfortunately, were well hidden within the Great Forest. However, Metal's plan involved a means to get around that problem. But first, he needed to locate...

Aha! There it was! Metal felt a brief surge of excitement course through his circuits. Typing on the keypad, he input the necessary information and codes. He wondered why Robotnik had never thought to do this before. After a few moments, the system informed him that everything was in place. Perfect! Now, it was time to reach out and get in touch with Princess Sally and Austin.

 _Knothole Village..._

After Vahn had left, Austin and Sally went outside. The Edenian had asked her to bring the Sword of Acorn along as well. Once they were in the clearing, Austin spoke to her.

"While we still have some daylight left, I thought now might be a good time to help you learn how to tap into the sword's power," Austin explained. "I know we were going to wait until tomorrow, but, I figured, what the heck."

"Sounds good to me," Sally said. "The more practice the better."

"Well, then, lets get started," Austin said.

For the next few hours, Austin instructed Sally on how to harness the sword's energies. Through concentration, Sally was able to establish a connection with the mysterious energies within the blade. From there, she accustomed herself to the feel of said energies and learned how to channel them. After she had a feel for it, she practiced unleashing energy beams from the sword.

"Remember," Austin said. "Keep your focus. Try to keep the beams at a minimum for now."

Sally kept her concentration up, sweat beading her forehead as she aimed at a test dummy and fired off another beam at it. Green energy struck the dummy, tearing it apart upon impact. Sally swayed slightly and then fell to her knees, breathing hard. Austin rushed over and knelt next to her.

"Let's call that good for now," he said. "Your body's not used to the strain of power just yet. We don't want to overdo it."

"Was...Was it like this...for you at first," Sally gasped.

"Yes, it was," he replied. "But over time I got used to it, just as you will. And before you know it, channeling the energies in the sword will become second nature to you."

"Whew. I'm glad I have you here to help me," she said. "Thank you, Austin."

"Anytime," Austin said, smiling warmly at her.

Just then, a small sphere-like object flew in from above and struck the ground.

"What's that," Austin asked.

"It looks like a message sphere," Sally said. "I wonder if it's from Uncle Chuck."

Sally went over and picked the object up. Pressing a button on the sphere, a holographic message appeared in midair.

"It must be from Chuck," Sally said, after reading the message. "It's an old code he's used before. It says he has vital information for us and we're to meet him at the borders of the Great Forest near Robotropolis."

"Well, if it's important, we'd better get over there and see what's going on," Austin said. "Should we get the others?"

"No need," Sally said. "We'll go and see what Chuck has to say and be back in no time."

"I don't know," Austin said. "The last time you and I took off by ourselves, it didn't go so well."

"Hm. Good point," Sally said.

"Is something wrong?"

They looked up to see Amber approaching.

"Amber. Good timing," Austin said. "We just got a message from Uncle Chuck. Seems he's got something important to relay to us. Sally and I were going to go check into it. However, given what happened the last time we went off without a word..."

"I see," Amber said. "Well, I'm glad you told me. Would you like me to accompany you two?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Amber," Sally said. "But if you'll let everyone know so they won't worry, that would be great."

"Very well," Amber said. "But be careful. Be on your guard out there."

"Don't worry, Amber," Austin assured her. "No one's getting the drop on us this time."

"Sally, you'd best take your sword with you," Amber suggested. "Just in case."

"Definitely," Sally agreed.

It wasn't long before Austin and Sally arrived at the rendezvous point. They saw no sign of Uncle Chuck upon arrival.

"He might be running late," Sally said. "Hopefully he didn't get caught."

"We'll give him a little time," Austin said. "If he's not here soon, we'll head back."

"Actually, I'm already here."

That did not sound like Uncle Chuck. Austin and Sally whirled around to find themselves face-to-face with a familiar figure.

"You," Sally exclaimed. "It's not possible!"

"Oh, I assure you, Princess," Metal said. "It is possible."

"God, this is the worst sense of deja vu," Austin growled. "How are you still alive, Metal? Amber took you out."

"True," Metal replied. "But, as you can see, I am more resilient than any of you realized."

"It was you," Sally said. "You sent the message!"

"Correct, Princess," Metal replied. "Were you expecting the old hedgehog? Oh, don't look so surprised. Robotnik might be blind to Sir Charles' activities, but I am not."

"So, let me guess," Austin said. "You're here for a rematch, am I right?"

"Actually, no," Metal replied. "You see, I have been monitoring you and Princess Sally during your search for the Sword of Acorn. I witnessed your battle with Mammoth Mogul and the power you used against him. I realize it would be folly to challenge you. At least for now."

"Then why did you call us out here, Metal," Sally demanded. "If it wasn't for a rematch with Austin, then what do you want?"

"The Chaos Emeralds," Metal replied. "You will give them to me."

"So you can hand them over to Robotnik," Austin scoffed. "Fat chance!"

"I caution you to reconsider," Metal said. "If you do not hand the emeralds over to me, then I will destroy your village and all who dwell within it."

"You're bluffing," Sally said. "You don't even know where the village is located."

"I know it is somewhere deep within the Great Forest," Metal replied. "And that won't pose a problem."

"Oh, really," Austin said. "And what if I just smash you to pieces here and now? I'd say that would be a big problem for you."

"I think not," Metal said. "You see, at this moment, I have activated a salvo of nuclear missiles and have aimed them right at the forest. Just one of these missiles could wipe out vast acres of forest. Imagine what a few dozen could do. Eventually I would hit the area where the village resides. And even if the village survives, the fallout would prove lethal."

Austin and Sally felt a chill run down their spines. Surely Metal was just bluffing.

"You still doubt me," Metal asked. "Then allow me to demonstrate."

His eyes flashed bright and a beeping signal came from his audio systems. A moment later, Sally and Austin looked up as something zoomed by overhead. It was a missile! It streaked past them and struck the forest a few miles away from where they stood. Even from a distance, they could hear the explosion and feel the vibrations. The area was reduced to cinders, but thankfully, it was nowhere near the village. However, the damage was extensive.

"I trust you see now that I am quite serious," Metal said. "Now, will you surrender the emeralds, or do I destroy your village and every last one of your friends?"

End of Chapter 44...


	45. Chapter 45

Healing Hearts

Chapter 45

"You son of a..." Austin snarled, advancing on Metal and drawing his sword.

"I would not recommend that," Metal replied. "If you destroy me, that will activate the Dead-man's Program I had installed. In short, if I go offline, the missiles will still fire."

Austin halted in his tracks, lowering his sword. He glared at Metal with unbridled fury.

"You're nothing but a coward, Metal," he snapped. "Just like your master!"

"Call me what you want," Metal said. "Now then, I trust my demands are simple. Deliver the emeralds to me or I will destroy the entire forest."

"And how do we know you won't destroy the forest anyway," Sally said.

"You have no choice, Princess," Metal replied.

Austin growled, sheathing his sword. "Fine! We'll bring you the emeralds!"

"I knew you would see things my way," Metal said, a touch of smugness in his tone. "You have one hour to deliver the emeralds to me, at this very spot. And don't even think about evacuating the village. You won't have enough time."

"You're a despicable robot, Metal," Sally snapped.

"I'd suggest you get going," Metal replied. "You now have 59 minutes left."

A few moments later, both Austin and Sally were at the entrance to Knothole.

"What are we going to do," Sally asked. "We can't just give Metal the emeralds."

"But if we don't, he'll decimate the forest," Austin replied. "And unfortunately we won't be able to evacuate the village in time. Damn it! We're up against the wall here."

"There must be something we can do," Sally pondered.

"Wait! Maybe there is," Austin said. "We might not be able to evacuate everyone, but I know how we can keep them safe. Also, I have an idea to really stick it to Metal." 

"What do you have in mind," Sally asked.

"First, we need to get Vahn and Amber and tell them what's going on," Austin replied. "I think it's best we not tell anyone else right now, no sense in causing a panic. Now, here's what we're going to do..."

Sally listened to his plan and a smile crept over her face.

"It just might work," she said. "Alright. We'd better hurry. We only have 55 minutes left."

"I knew I should have went with you two," Amber said.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Austin replied. "Right now, we need to move quickly. Vahn, you know what you have to do?"

"I'm on it," Vahn said. "We're gonna be cutting it close, though."

He disappeared in a flash of light. After he was gone, Austin turned to Sally.

"Now, let's go get the emeralds," he said.

Metal stood waiting at the designated area. His inner clock told him that 10 minutes remained. He wondered if they would comply with his demands. But, with a barrage of nuclear missiles aimed at their hideout, he knew they had no choice. Still, he would be on guard just in case. Five more minutes passed and still no sign of Austin and Sally. Surely they wouldn't try something.

"Hey, Metal! Here we are!"

Metal turned around and there stood Austin and Sally, the latter holding a satchel. She proceeded to toss it to Metal.

"Here. As promised," she said, coldly.

Metal caught the satchel and then opened it, checking to ensure that all the emeralds were in there. Sure enough, nestled inside were six emeralds. He knew they were the real thing. His sensors picked up their energy signatures, and he knew there was no way they could have crafted six emeralds in one hour.

"I trust you're satisfied," Austin spoke up.

"Very much so," Metal replied, closing the satchel.

"Alright, you have what you want," Sally said. "Now disarm the missiles."

"Why should I," Metal asked. "I never said I would."

His eyes flashed and there was a beeping noise. A moment passed, and both Austin and Sally saw a dozen missiles streaking through the air.

"Metal," Austin yelled.

However, before he could make a move, the robot hedgehog took flight, making his way back to Robotropolis. Austin turned back as the missiles began to descend towards the forest. Then there was a massive explosion and the ground shook, knocking Austin and Sally off their feet.

Austin climbed to his feet and then helped Sally up.

"You okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," Sally replied, her ears ringing from the explosion. She gazed towards the forest, a heavy cloud of smoke hanging in the air, obscuring her view. "Do you think it worked?"

"Only one way to find out," Austin said.

 _Robotropolis..._

"Snively," Robotnik yelled.

"Yes, sir," Snively replied.

"A dozen of my missiles were just launched at the Great Forest," Robotnik said. "I gave no such order."

"I'm not certain, sir," Snively said. "Perhaps it was a malfunction."

"No, Snively," Robotnik said. "Those missiles were launched by someone."

"But, how," Snively asked. "They can only be launched by you, sir. You're the only one with the authorization codes."

"I wonder," Robotnik mused. "Is this Metal's doing? He did say he was working on a plan to eliminate the Freedom Fighters."

"He would have needed the launch codes, though," Snively pointed out.

"Somehow he got them," Robotnik said. "And it seems he accomplished his objective."

"Well, then, isn't that good, sir," Snively asked. "The Freedom Fighters are no more."

"It would be good, Snively," Robotnik replied. "Except for the fact that the Freedom Fighters had three of the Chaos Emeralds! For all we know, they could have been destroyed with them!"

"Oh. I didn't consider that," Snively said.

"Metal has much to answer for," Robotnik ground out.

"Sir! Look," Snively exclaimed, pointing to the monitor.

Robotnik turned his attention towards the screen showing the forest. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't believe it," he gasped. "The forest is..."

Austin and Sally arrived back at Knothole Village, relieved that everyone was alright. In fact, the entire forest was still intact.

"Looks like it worked," Sally said, breathing a sigh of relief.

All of the villagers were gathered outside, confused about the massive explosion a moment ago and how they had survived it. Amy broke from the crowd and rushed over towards them.

"Austin! Sally," she said. "What happened? What was that explosion?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Amy," Sally replied. "But, first...,"

She looked around and spotted Vahn and Phoenix nearby. Vahn was supporting his father who looked a bit worn out. Both Austin and Sally made their way over.

"Phoenix," Austin said. "You did it."

"Yes," Phoenix replied. "Though it wasn't easy deflecting a dozen nuclear missiles and shielding the entire forest from the fallout. I need a few moments to recover."

"Will somebody please explain what's going on here," Amy said.

"Of course, Amy," Sally said.

Everyone present listened as Sally explained how Metal had threatened to fire off missiles at the forest unless they handed over the emeralds.

"That no-good, tin-plated, piece of...," Amy ranted. "Oooohhhh! If I could just get a few minutes against him, I'd turn him into scrap metal!"

"While I'm glad we're all okay, that doesn't change the fact that Metal now has the emeralds," Bunnie said. "All that searchin' and riskin' our lives, all for nothin'."

Austin glanced at Sally and they smiled knowingly.

"Okay, you two," Amy said, noticing them. "What's with that look? What are you not telling us?"

"Metal didn't get all of the emeralds," Austin said.

Sally reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a Chaos Emerald, holding it up for all to see.

"What the," Tails exclaimed. "But, how? Metal would have noticed a missing emerald."

"Oh, he got six, alright," Sally explained. "However, one was a fake."

"Amy," Austin said. "Remember you told us how Breezie had tried to trick Rouge with a fake emerald? Well, I asked Vahn to make a little side trip to Casino Nights Zone to get that fake emerald. Once he and Phoenix got back here, Sally and I switched out the real one with the fake. And since there were five real ones in the bag, Metal would still sense their energy and not suspect there was a fake. A little risky, I know, but at least we kept one out of his grasp."

"Wow. Nicely done," Amy commented. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"We were kind of pressed for time," Sally said. "Metal had given us one hour and we had to move fast to get our contingency plan in place. That and we didn't want to cause a panic."

"Makes sense," Tails conceded. "But what now? Metal's going to notice the fake emerald sooner or later, and now Robotnik has six emeralds."

"Austin and I have talked about that," Sally said. "And we feel the time has come to make our move."

"You mean...attack Robotropolis," Rotor asked.

"Exactly," Austin said. "No more waiting and no more close calls. We're going to go and finish this once and for all. My army is standing by, waiting for the command to move out."

"But what about the other Freedom Fighters," Amy asked. "We haven't even had a chance to contact them. And most of them are scattered across Mobius. How will we get them here in time for the attack?"

"Leave that to me and the Chaotix," Knuckles spoke up. "We'll use the teleport rings to get to the other Freedom Fighters and bring them back here."

"Thank you, Knuckles," Sally said. "I appreciate that. Also, swing by G.U.N. and let Shadow know that the time has come."

Knuckles nodded. Then he activated a teleport ring and disappeared. After he was gone, Phoenix spoke up.

"I will return to Edena and inform the army you are ready for them."

He vanished in a flash of flames.

"I can't believe it," Amy said. "It's really happening. We're finally going to stop Robotnik."

"One way or another, Amy," Sally said. "It will all end."

Several hours later, Knuckles and the Chaotix returned to Knothole Village, bringing with them various groups of Freedom Fighters. Austin immediately spotted the Wolf Pack and Team Dark among them, and even Monkey Khan, but as for the rest he didn't recognize any of them. Despite Sally saying there wouldn't have been enough to make a difference against Robotnik, he was still surprised by the number of Mobians present. And many of them looked like capable fighters. Sally approached the designated leaders of the various groups and greeted them.

"So, this is it, huh," Lupe said. "We're really going to wage one final battle against Robotnik?"

"That's right, Lupe," Sally replied. "The time has come."

"So, when do we move out," Walt Wallaby, leader of the Downunda Freedom Fighters spoke up.

"Soon enough, Walt," Sally said. "We're waiting for some more allies to show up. I trust Knuckles explained to you about our new friends?"

Walt glanced over at Austin. "He did. I was a little surprised, to say the least."

"Take it from me, Walt," Lupe said. "They're incredibly strong. I know with their help we can win this fight."

"So, then, who exactly are we waiting for," Walt asked Sally.

"Austin has some Edenian warriors coming to assist us," Sally said. "They should be arriving anytime now."

Just as she finished saying that, a massive light erupted around the area, startling the gathered Mobians. The light dimmed slightly and expanded into a wide doorway. As everyone watched, dozens of Edenian warriors stepped out from the doorway, marching in step, armed with swords, spears, and some with shields. Sally stared in amazement as the soldiers marched into the village, all of them fierce and strong, in various shapes and sizes. Wolves, tigers, reptilians and even some avians were among the mix. As the last few passed through the portal, they came to a halt and stood to attention. Sally gazed over them and now, more than ever, she felt Amy might very well have been right in her earlier comment.

With all the Edenians now present and awaiting further orders, a large wolf Edenian stepped forward and bowed to Austin. The Edenian Prince returned the gesture and then embraced the wolf.

"It's good to see you, old friend," he said. "Welcome."

"It is good to see you as well, your majesty," the wolf replied. "I was heartened to hear you had recovered from your despair. When word came to us you needed our assistance, we gladly accepted this mission."

Sally stepped forward as Austin gestured her over. "Sally, I'd like you to meet Captain Silver. Captain, this is Princess Sally, leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess," Silver said, bowing respectfully. "I have heard all about you."

"Austin mentioned you as well," Sally replied. She stared up at the tall wolf, noting he sported some scars across his chest. She knew that this one Edenian alone was probably a force to be reckoned with. "I can't thank you and your fellow warriors enough for coming to our aid."

"Think nothing of it! We're glad to help out!"

Sally glanced over to see a female feline Edenian standing next to Silver. She was shorter than him, almost petite, with sandy-brown hair and light-tan fur. She smiled cheerfully at Sally, emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Nami, what have I told you about breaking ranks," Silver admonished.

"Sorry, Captain," Nami replied, saluting. "It's just so good to see the Prince again. Hello, your majesty."

Austin smiled. "Hello, Nami. It's good to see you, too. I'm glad you could make it."

Nami nodded and then resumed her place in line. Silver shook his head, but Sally saw a slight smile on his face.

"Now, then, sire," he said, turning back to Austin. "We are ready to proceed at your command."

"We'll be moving out in just a moment," Austin said. "I trust you know what we're up against?"

"Phoenix told us everything," Silver said. "Our enemy is this Doctor Robotnik and his robots. We were also informed that there were Mobians who were robots under his control and we are to refrain from harming them."

"That's right," Austin said. "We have a means to restore them back to normal, so at best, if you encounter any, just subdue them."

"Understood, my liege," Silver replied.

"Before we head out, Sally has something to say to everybody," Austin said. "Be ready to move out once she gives the word."

Silver nodded and then took his place at the head of the line. Austin then stood off to one side as Sally climbed up onto a large rock and held up her hands to get everyone's attention. The entire gathering fell silent and Sally addressed them.

"Fellow Freedom Fighters, I welcome you. And I welcome our Edenian allies who have come from their world to help us in our most dire hour. All of you are here today for one purpose: To free Mobius from the clutches of Robotnik. For years we have all lived under his tyranny, watching as he took our homes, our lives, our loved ones. As he polluted our skies and seas with toxins and oil. Those who weren't crushed by him were condemned to a fate worse than death and turned into his robotic slaves. Over time, we few who remained free fought back, doing everything within our power to stop Robotnik. I won't lie, it hasn't been easy. We have had our victories but we've also had our losses. Sometimes, the losses seemed to outweigh the victories. But now, my friends, fortune has smiled upon us. Just recently, we befriended an Edenian Prince named Austin." Here she indicated Austin for those who had yet to meet him. "Along with his friends, he courageously helped our cause against Robotnik and even assisted us with finding the Chaos Emeralds. A few of you here are well aware of his abilities as well as his friends. And now, he has called upon the might of his people to help us in our final battle against Robotnik. Yes, without question, this battle we go into will determine the fate of our world and our lives. Looking out at everyone gathered here, I feel we have a chance. We not only have the numbers, but we also have the strength, courage and fortitude to win this battle. Today, we reclaim our world and our freedom! Are you with me?"

Everyone present cheered loudly, signifying that they were indeed with her. Sally smiled, feeling tears mist her eyes. Wiping them away, she drew her sword and held it high.

"To Robotropolis! To victory," she yelled.

"Captain, give the order," Austin shouted to his Captain.

"Soldiers! Forward march," Silver yelled.

The Edenians began moving out, the Freedom Fighters marching alongside them. Austin and Sally stood at the front of the line. Their hearts were hammering with anticipation yet they felt no fear. They would succeed...They had to succeed!

 _Robotropolis..._

"Behold, the Chaos Emeralds."

The four robots gathered around Metal as he opened the satchel. Inside were the six Chaos Emeralds, glowing brightly with power.

"You actually did it," TITAN said. "I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, but you actually managed to obtain them."

"And I eliminated the Freedom Fighters in the process," Metal said. "If the explosions didn't finish them off, then the radiation will. Now..." He fell silent and peered closer at the emeralds.

"Is something wrong, Metal," SCYLLA asked.

Metal reached in and withdrew one of the emeralds. He studied it closely and then he crushed it.

"W-What are you doing," UMBRA hissed. "Why did you destroy the emerald?"

"It was a fake," Metal replied. "A false emerald."

"What," TITAN exclaimed. "Don't tell me that the rest..."

"No. The others are the genuine article," Metal said. "It was just that one. It seems that Austin and Sally tricked me. Well, no matter. It's just a minor setback. We still have five emeralds at our disposal. Here, one each."

He took the emeralds out of the bag and handed one to each robot. They opened their access panels and inserted the emeralds inside. As soon as they were in, the robots shuddered as the immense energy coursed through them.

"Ahhhaaaa! So this is the power of a Chaos Emerald," TITAN said. "Incredible!"

"Mmmm. Such invigorating power," SCYLLA purred.

Metal inserted an emerald into his own access panel. He reveled for a moment at the rush of energy. Yes, it was quite intoxicating. And this was just the beginning!

In his command center, Robotnik was observing the five robots. He felt anger at their betrayal. Still, this didn't come as too much of a surprise to him. He had suspected Metal wasn't being entirely honest with him. What's more, he knew his other robots would betray him the first chance they got. Well, he wouldn't let them get the better of him. He had a few surprises in store for them.

End of Chapter 45...


	46. Chapter 46

Healing Hearts

Chapter 46

 _Robotropolis..._

While Robotnik and his scheming robots were busy plotting each other's demise, they were unaware of the massive army of Mobians and Edenians massed along the borders of Robotropolis. And standing at the head of the army, was Sally and Austin. They gazed at the mechanical city just before them.

"It's funny," Austin spoke up.

"What is," Sally asked.

"We met each other here for the first time," Austin replied. "And now, we've come to the final battle. It began here, and now, it'll end here."

Sally nodded. "You're right. Hard to imagine that just over a week ago, we met. It seems like it was a long time ago. We've come full circle."

Austin turned to gaze at the gathered Mobians and Edenians, all ready for the battle that would determine the fate of an entire world and it's people. It reminded him of the battle against Erian just a year ago. He vowed that he would not suffer the same tragedy he had that day. He would keep Sally safe. Just as he knew she would watch his back during the fight.

"So, shall we get this party started," Sally asked.

"Yeah. I'd say it's time," he replied.

Austin approached Vahn.

"Do you have it," he asked.

Vahn nodded and pulled out a round stone. It pulsed with a faint blue light.

"As promised," Vahn said. "This relic will restore the Robians back to their original states. Now, who's going to be the one to use it?"

Austin glanced at Shadow.

"How about it, Shadow," he asked. "With your speed, you'd be able to cover a lot of ground."

Shadow nodded. "Alright. I suppose I could do it. The more Mobians restored, the better."

Vahn handed the stone to Shadow. "All you have to do is get close enough to the Robians and the stone will react to them. It has a decent radius so you should be able to restore a large group at a time."

"Got it," Shadow said. "I trust there's no objection to me destroying any other robots along the way?"

"Not at all," Sally said.

Austin turned to address everyone.

"Alright, everybody," he said. "It's time! Let's go in there and show Robotnik his rule is at an end!"

The gathered fighters cheered loudly and then they began marching into Robotropolis. Austin and Sally joined them, leading at the front. The moment they set foot in the borders of the city, alarms began blaring and it wasn't long before Swat-Bots began to converge on them.

"Bring it on," Austin said, smiling grimly.

"Charge," Sally called out.

The army broke formation and swarmed towards the oncoming robots.

Inside the command tower, Robotnik turned as the door whooshed open. Metal Sonic entered, followed by the other four robots. They halted in front of their creator. The room was quiet and for the moment, neither side made a move. Then Robotnik broke the silence.

"So, the traitors have decided to make their move," he said. "Let me guess, you want this."

He held up the Chaos Emerald.

"That, and more," Metal answered. "We also want your life."

Robotnik sighed. "So this is the thanks I get for giving all of you life. Such ungrateful machines."

"Enough," TITAN snapped. "We'll take that emerald now!"

"Have you forgotten, TITAN," Robotnik replied. "If anything happens to me, you all get blown to pieces. In fact, I'd say all of you have outlived your usefulness."

Robotnik pressed a button on his gauntlet, activating the self-destruct sequence for the robots. However, Robotnik's satisfied smirk abruptly faded when the robots remained intact.

"What is the meaning of this," Robotnik demanded.

"It is quite simple, Doctor," Metal explained. "I was able to bypass the Self-Destruct routine you had installed in them. They no longer have to adhere to your threats."

Robotnik glared at Metal. "Oh, how I rue the day I ever built you. All of you for that matter. So tell me, Metal, were you the one who launched those missiles at the forest?"

"I did," Metal replied. "I accomplished what you couldn't: The destruction of the Freedom Fighters."

At that moment, the alarm went off. The screen behind him came on, revealing Snively.

"Sir," he said, panic tinging his voice. "We're being invaded! It's the Freedom Fighters and their new allies! And they have a massive army with them!"

The screen switched over to show outside. Sure enough, there were the Freedom Fighters and their allies battling with Swat-Bots and Stealth Bots. Hover drones flew through the air, strafing the ground, only to be taken down by Avian humanoids. The screen showed Austin and Sally leading the charge, both fighting off robots as they pressed forward. Robotnik could hardly believe his eyes! Where had all of these fighters come from? He whirled around to face Metal.

"So you took care of them, did you," he snarled. "Well, what do you have to say about that?"

Metal was just as stunned! He had thought for certain that the missiles had obliterated the Freedom Fighters. And where had they gotten an entire army? It just didn't compute!

"This...this is illogical," Metal stammered.

"So what now, Metal," Robotnik asked. "Still want to kill me?"

"You can wait," Metal replied. "But I will take this."

He rushed forward and snatched the emerald from Robotnik. Metal inserted it and hooked it up to his processors. The second emerald boosted his power even more. He turned to his fellow robots.

"First we will deal with the intruders," he said. "Then we will come back and deal with Robotnik."

"Fine with me," SCYLLA said. "I've been looking forward to some payback with those Freedom Fighters."

They turned and exited the room. Metal looked back at Robotnik.

"We'll settle with you once this is all over," he said ominously.

Robotnik watched him leave. "Assuming you survive this ordeal, Metal."

He turned his attention back to the monitor, watching the battle. He had not expected something like this to happen. He caught sight of Austin mowing down a group of robots, Sally fighting alongside him. Robotnik's hands clenched in rage. Ever since that boy had shown up, he'd been nothing but trouble. He had thought with Sonic gone the Freedom Fighters would be easy pickings. But these new allies had turned his triumph into disaster. He figured this army had to be Austin's doing. Well, he wasn't going to go down so easily. He reached towards the computer console and began inputting commands to mobilize all of his forces. If they wanted a fight, he would give them one.

Shadow ran through the alleyways of the city. Any robot that got in his way he destroyed. He steadily made his way towards the factories. The Robians weren't made for combat, so it stood to reason they would remain at their posts, building and distributing weapons to Robotnik's forces. Another group of robots converged on him. Shadow prepared to attack when a blast of cannon fire blew them to pieces. Shadow turned around to see Omega. And sitting on his broad shoulder was Rouge.

"Hey, handsome," Rouge greeted. "Mind if we tag along?"

"I can handle this on my own," Shadow said. "You two will just slow me down."

A round of gunfire drowned out his protests. Several more robots dropped to the ground. Shadow saw Shade and Vahn approaching.

"Why are you two here," he demanded.

"We're here to help, too," Vahn said. "Shade and I felt a little bad about breaking into your headquarters and taking the emeralds."

"Speak for yourself," Shade sniped.

"Anyway, we'll back you up while you help the Robians," Vahn said, shooting an annoyed glare at Shade.

Shadow sighed. "Do whatever you want."

Rouge grinned. "Alright, then. Let's do this."

They continued onward, battling past more robots. Shade and Omega took aim with their weapons and shot down any Hover Drones that assailed them. Rouge and Shadow decimated a group before them while Vahn sliced through more with his twin blades, reducing them to scrap metal. Soon they arrived at one of the factories. Omega blasted the doors open and they rushed inside. Just as Shadow had thought, there were Robians within, continuing their work. However, that stopped as they entered. Immediately work halted and the Robians advanced upon the small group.

"Time to see if this actually works," Shadow said.

He held up the stone and it began glowing with a bright blue light. The Robians were surrounded by the light and for a moment, they were obscured from view. When the light faded, the Robians were gone...and in their place were Mobians. They stared around in confusion and surprise, checking themselves, hardly believing that they were no longer machines.

"Wow. It worked," Rouge exclaimed.

"Of course it did," Shade said. "You can always count on the Entities for results."

Shadow made his way to the door. "You guys see to them! I'm going to find more Robians!"

"Hey, Shadow," Rouge called after him. "Wait up! Ooohhh, that guy! Always running off without us."

"He has his mission," Vahn said. "Lets help these Mobians out."

Shade approached the group of Mobians.

"Quick question," she said. "Who here knows how to fight?"

Hesitantly, several Mobians raised their hands.

"Okay," Shade said. "Now, second question: Are you guys ready to kick Robotnik's ass and take back Mobius?"

For a moment, they were quiet, then they nodded and shouted their agreement.

"Yeah, I thought so," Shade replied.

Austin and Sally took a moment to get their second wind.

"I keep forgetting just how many robots Robotnik has," Sally said.

"Speaking of which," Austin said. "I think we need to take the fight to him."

"Good luck," Sally replied. "No doubt he's up in his command tower right now. With all of these robots in the way, it'll take us forever to get to him."

"Then let's clear a path," he said.

Austin drew upon his inner power and unleashed a burst of energy. The charging robots were destroyed and the way was clear to the command tower.

"Let's go," Austin said.

Amber sliced through a robot and was glancing around for another opponent when something came streaking towards her. Immediately, she brought her weapon up and blocked. The object was a large buzzsaw, one she recognized. Exerting her full strength, she managed to push it back. The saw hit the ground and unfurled, revealing...

"Hello, Metal," Amber said coldly.

"Amber," Metal replied. "I have been looking forward to this. I have not forgotten my defeat at the canyons."

"This fight will end the same way, Metal," Amber said. "Only this time, I will make sure there is nothing left of you."

"Don't be so sure," Metal said. "For you see, this time, I am empowered by two Chaos Emeralds. Will you be able to deal with such power?"

"Only one way to find out," Amber said.

They charged at each other, steel-tipped claws striking upon sword blade.

Darren saw Amber fighting Metal and tried to make his way over to help when a giant metal tentacle slammed the ground in front of him. He looked up to see his assailant.

"SYCLLA," Darren greeted. "So we meet again."

"Indeed we do," SYCALL replied. "You know, I never did learn your name. Care to tell me?"

"Hm. Why not," Darren said. "The name's Darren. And now that we're on a first name basis, let's get on with it."

SYCLLA chuckled. "I've been looking forward to this," she said, bringing her tentacles up.

"It seems we have more than just Swat-Bots to deal with," Myotis remarked.

"It's those robots again," Amy said. "I knew we hadn't seen the last of them."

TITAN, ARACHNE and UMBRA were making their way towards the Freedom Fighters, knocking aside anyone that got in their way.

"It's time to put an end to those monstrosities," Neo spoke up.

"Fine with me," Amy said. "I have a score to settle with that spider-bot."

At that moment, the three robots arrived and stood before the Freedom Fighters and their allies.

"Hello, my friends," UMBRA hissed. "So good to see you again. Very bold of you, launching a full scale invasion on Robotropolis like this."

"We were tired of Robotnik ruining our lives," Amy said, pulling out her hammer.

"Something we have in common," TITAN rumbled. "Robotnik tried to ruin our lives as well. But now, we're free of his iron grip. Now we may do as we please. And the first thing we're going to do is crush all of you."

"You're welcome to try," Allan replied. "But it won't happen."

"Yeah, we're going to take you bots down," Amy said.

"You seem to forget how our last meeting went, little hedgehog," ARACHNE mocked. "This time I will make certain you do not survive."

"We'll see about that," Serena said. "Amy just might surprise you."

"Enough talk," TITAN said. "It's time to finish this!"

"Couldn't agree more," Allan said.

Inside the command tower, Sally and Austin fought their way through more robots, showing no mercy to their metallic foes. The halls behind them were littered with piles of robots and more joined them. After several more moments, they finally arrived at the door leading into the main room. Austin turned to Sally.

"This is it," he said. "You ready?"

Sally nodded. "Let's do it to it."

Austin powered up and slammed his fist into the door, causing it to buckle and then collapse inward. Sally and Austin went through the mangled doorway and found themselves in Robotnik's control room. A single chair sat before a large monitor.

"Robotnik," Sally yelled.

Across from them, the chair turned around slowly and Robotnik came into view.

"Princess Sally," Robotnik said. "Welcome." His gaze turned to Austin. "So, Austin, at last we meet, face to face."

Austin's eyes narrowed. "I'd say it's a pleasure, but that would be a lie, Doctor."

"You have been a major thorn in my side from the moment you arrived here, boy," Robotnik growled. "And here I thought the hedgehog was a nuisance."

"His name was Sonic," Austin said. "Even though I never met him, he was a courageous person who fell to your cowardly tactics. This planet and it's people have suffered under your rule long enough, Robotnik."

"Why do you care so much, anyway," Robotnik asked. "This isn't your world. It isn't even your fight. You could have just returned home and not gotten involved. So, why?"

"A couple of reasons, actually," Austin said. "First of all, I have a sense of honor, something you wouldn't know anything about. So, when I hear about people in need of help to fight evil, naturally I'm going to help, regardless if it's my world or not. Second, I've come to care about the Freedom Fighters. They're my friends and..." He looked at Sally and smiled. "...so much more."

Robotnik noticed the implication. "You and...the Princess?"

"Got a problem with that," Sally asked.

"Frankly, I could care less," Robotnik sneered. "Because both of you will perish!"

He reached down and pressed a button on his armrest. Suddenly, a glass dome enveloped him and the floor opened up underneath the chair. As the opening expanded, a massive machine rose up and the dome connected with it. Large cannons and lasers appeared along the machine's torso, and two giant robotic arms stretched out, metallic fingers flexing. Three hatches opened up and several hulking robots resembling Omega jumped out bringing their weapons to bear on Austin and Sally.

"Geez, Doc," Austin said. "Talk about overkill."

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years," Robotnik replied. "It's that you can't take chances when you want to eliminate a problem."

Following these words, the robots and the battle armor opened fire upon Sally and Austin.

End of Chapter 46...


	47. Chapter 47

Healing Hearts

Chapter 47

 _Robotropolis..._

Shadow continued along, restoring any Robians he encountered. There had been way more than he had figured, and, fast as he was, he felt he was far from done. Still, he couldn't deny that he had made some impressive headway. Already the ranks of Mobian fighters had grown exponentially, though there were still so many robots and machines to deal with. In fact, he was in the process of dismantling several Swat-Bots that had been foolish enough to stand in his way. They never stood a chance. In less than a moment, they were reduced to junk.

Shadow took a moment to pause and catch his breath. While he was endowed with incredible stamina, even he had his limits. It seemed like every step he took he was confronted by enemies. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of battle being fought. The Mobians and Edenians were managing to hold their own against the seemingly endless wave of robots. Shadow had to admit, these new allies were a godsend. Perhaps they had a chance after all. Standing straight, he dashed onward in search of more Robians to restore. The battle was far from over.

CLANG! Sparks filled the air as Amber's sword clashed against Metal's claws. Over the last several moments, though it almost felt like hours, the Edenian sword maiden had fought Metal Sonic across the battlefield, neither one giving ground. Despite managing to hold her own against him, Amber was worried. Metal was even stronger than the last time they had fought, due in part to the two Chaos Emeralds inside the robot hedgehog. The emeralds had not only boosted Metal's strength, but also his speed. Amber was hard pressed to defend herself against the enhanced bot, though she wasn't going down so easily. Calling upon her own strength and years of experience, she fought back, her sword flashing with each strike.

Metal surged forward causing her to retreat a few steps back. Amber dodged a second attack, narrowly avoiding serious injury. Channeling her power to her weapon, Amber moved in, the blade glowing brightly with a fiery, silver light. Metal met her charge, catching the sword with both hands and holding it at bay. Both combatants struggled, trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, Amber lashed out with her foot, catching Metal by surprise. As the robot staggered back, Amber swung her sword and cut a long gash in Metal's torso. As Metal checked the damage, Amber moved back and took a moment to rest.

"You are reaching your limits, Amber," Metal said, noting her fatigue.

"I'm not through yet," she replied. "I can still fight."

"But for how long," Metal taunted. "Thanks to the emeralds, I have plenty of energy to spare. Your body will eventually wear out and then, you will be at my mercy."

"I'll destroy you long before that happens," Amber said, standing upright. "I refuse to be defeated by you!"

Metal flexed his claws, wisps of energy crackling across them. "I won't deny you are a formidable opponent. But I, too, refuse to be defeated."

"Then let's finish this, Metal," Amber challenged. "I'm done holding back."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you have been holding back this whole time," Metal asked. "You're bluffing."

"No. I'm not," Amber replied coolly. "It's time to show you my ultimate fighting technique: The Divine Beast Artes!"

Metal stared at her in confusion. Then his confusion gave way to surprise when Amber began glowing. His sensors indicated a massive surge of energy emanating from her. As he watched, she transformed into her true form and then the energy erupted all around her. From within the glowing field of power, Metal saw four massive shapes take form: One was a giant tiger, made of white fire. The second was a large red, fire-bird. The third was a serpentine blue dragon. And the fourth was a gigantic turtle with two serpent heads protruding from the shell.

"What," Metal exclaimed.

Amber focused her power and then, with a mighty swing of her sword, sent a rolling wave of energy towards Metal. Hastily, the robot erected an energy shield, hoping to stave off as much damage as possible. The wave of cascading power struck and there was a terrific explosion...

Amber watched as the smoke cleared. The aura of energy faded from around her and she swayed slightly, exhausted. The area before her was in ruins and she saw parts of Metal scattered all over, some buried in debris. Amber smiled grimly. She had defeated Metal.

"Now to retrieve the emeralds," she said.

Just as she was about to proceed, she heard an explosion behind her. Whirling around, she saw Darren locked in battle against SCYLLA. The giant squid-bot was lashing out with her eight tentacles and the Atlantean warrior dodged them, striking back with his trident. Amber glanced back at the remains of Metal then turned and rushed off to assist Darren. The emeralds would be fine for now.

Unbeknownst to Amber, Metal wasn't finished. The robot hedgehog was still functioning. His energy shield, reinforced by the Chaos Emeralds, had allowed him to survive, though he was in critical condition. He needed to begin repairs immediately. And once he was reassembled, he would initiate his master plan...

Inside Robotnik's inner sanctum, the control room was awash in destruction. Lasers sizzled through the air and missiles were flying, causing immense damage wherever they struck. Sally ducked behind a computer console as a projectile sought her out. The missile struck the area and exploded. Her ears ringing, Sally dashed out of hiding and charged at the hulking robots that had fired on her. There were 6 in total, each one armed with laser cannons and missile launchers. They resembled Omega, and Sally wondered if perhaps they were the same model as the renegade bot. And if that was the case, then she knew they would be tough opponents. Still, she wasn't going to back down from them. Wielding her sword, Sally made her way towards the first robot and attacked. Her blade struck and for a moment, she wondered if the robot's metallic hide might prove too thick. Fortunately, her sword proved stronger. With a harsh screech, the blade bit deep into the robot and opened up it's torso. Sparks flew and wires and circuits poured out from the wound. The robot staggered as it's innards fell out and Sally struck upwards, stabbing the blade right between the bot's eyes. It jerked and spasmed as it's computerized brain malfunctioned from the damage. Then it collapsed to the ground as Sally pulled the sword free. It had happened within the space of a moment.

"One down, five to go," she said, turning to the remaining bots.

Austin, meanwhile, was dealing with the giant robot housing Robotnik. The mighty machine lashed out with huge fists, intent on crushing the Edenian warrior. Austin dodged nimbly to the side, the ground shaking as a metal fist struck where he had been standing a moment ago.

"If that tin can is supposed to scare me, I'm not impressed," Austin taunted. "Seriously, Doc, a giant robot doesn't necessarily mean you've got the upper hand."

"Arrogant brat," Robotnik snarled. "I'll crush you!"

The two fists swung again and Austin ducked under them, feeling a gust of wind as they passed by overhead.

"If you couldn't stop Sonic with these machines, what makes you think I'll be any different," Austin asked.

"You forget, boy," Robotnik said. "I did stop Sonic!"

"Wrong," Austin countered, leaping above another strike. "You resorted to cowardly, underhanded tactics!"

"But they worked," Robotnik laughed. "You should have seen the hedgehog's face when he realized he was doomed. No sarcastic remarks, or snide comments. It was such a gratifying moment. Even more so when his fellow Freedom Fighters watched helplessly."

Austin felt rage boil up inside him as Robotnik's harsh laughter filled the air. He might not have known Sonic, but to treat his death so callously enraged him. Summoning his full strength, Austin stood his ground as the robot's giant fist shot towards him. His sword blazing with blue energy, Austin brought his weapon up and struck, putting all of his strength into the force of his strike. The sword cut through the massive fist like a hot knife through butter, shearing it right down the middle. The arm sparked and then it exploded. Austin turned his attention to the remaining fist. Not even waiting for it to make a move, he charged at it and sliced though it, severing it completely. The metal appendage crashed to the ground, leaving Robotnik's battle armor limbless.

"You'll pay for that," Robotnik shouted.

"You're the one who's going to pay," Austin said, his tone cold and serious. "For everything you've done to this world and it's people."

"We'll see about that," Robotnik replied.

He pressed several buttons on the armor's console and two side panels opened up in the spots where the arms had been. Two large spike balls attached to chains shot out and crashed to the ground. The chains pulled up, lifting the balls into the air. One chain snapped and the ball came whistling towards Austin. He dodged aside just in time as the ball struck, leaving a huge dent in the floor. He reacted quickly as the second ball flew at him. Ducking under the ball, Austin struck upward and sliced through the chain. The ball attached to it fell to the ground. Just as he was set to do the same to the remaining chain, Austin suddenly noticed it was crackling with electricity. Immediately, he pulled back, knowing that if he struck the chain now, he'd be electrocuted.

"What now, boy," Robotnik sneered. "You won't be able to cut through it now. Not unless you want to be deep fried."

Austin ignored the Doctor's mocking words and tried to devise a plan to deal with the current threat. He had an idea. It was risky and it would probably be painful, but he decided it was his best course of action. He stood his ground and began channeling power into his fist. He would have to time this just right.

"Giving up, boy," Robotnik asked. "Good. You decided to make this easier for both of us."

Austin watched as the massive ball and chain swung around in the air, building momentum. Then, it lashed out, streaking towards him. Time seemed to slow, and Austin steeled himself. As the ball got closer, Austin pulled back his fist and then struck, unleashing a burst of fiery, red power. The attack collided with the electrified ball, and Austin felt a brief surge of electricity course through him. However, the attack had the desired effect. The sheer strength and force caused the ball to sail backwards...right into the robot armor!

"Egad," Robotnik exclaimed, his eyes widening as the ball shot towards him.

The ball slammed into the armor, and upon contact, sent an electrified surge of power throughout the robot. Circuits popped and wires melted as the electricity fried everything. Robotnik frantically jabbed at the buttons on his console, trying to get his systems back under control. Sparks flew as the console began to explode. Realizing his robot was doomed, Robotnik did the only logical thing he could think of. Pulling an emergency lever, the floor beneath him opened up and his command chair lowered him down into an escape hatch.

The battle armor exploded, rocking the command room. Austin was hurled backwards by the force of the blast and, as he hit the floor, he blacked out...

Outside, the battle against Robotnik's forces continued, though it seemed the tide of battle was turning in favor of the Freedom Fighters. With the Edenian soldiers and the added strength of de-roboticized Mobians, the bots were starting to become overwhelmed.

Shade coolly shot down a Swat-Bot and then casually turned to gun down some more. This wasn't even a challenge for her. These robots were pathetic! In fact, she was getting bored with them. As more robots surged towards her, Shade holstered her guns and then blasted the surrounding bots with an immense burst of dark energy. Not even breaking stride, she continued her assault, her eyes changing from blue to blazing red, a dark aura surrounding her as she attacked her targets. A cold smile etched her face. She would leave none standing. They would all perish!

Then, she suddenly stopped. Shaking her head, she gazed around at the destruction she had wrought. Her eyes had returned to their normal blue color. She felt shaky. She had almost lost herself in the thralls of her dark powers. She chided herself for being so careless. Fortunately, no one had been around. If they had been, they would have been destroyed as well. Shade pulled out her guns and resolved to use them instead.

As she moved on, she bumped into Shadow. The black hedgehog was ready to attack until he saw who he had run into.

"Oh, it's you," he said, relaxing.

"Yeah, it's me," Shade replied brusquely. "Any more Robians?"

"Hard to say," Shadow replied. "This city is huge and there's just too much fighting going on to know for certain if any are left."

Shade looked up to see a group of Mobians and Edenians decimating a small squadron of Swat-Bots.

"We need to take out Robotnik," Shade said. "Once he's out of the picture, the bots will be easy pickings without their leader."

Shadow stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. I say we go after him."

"Let's go then," Shade said, hurrying along with Shadow right behind her.

Elsewhere, the Freedom Fighters and their allies were dealing with Robotnik's elite robots. The enhancements from the Chaos Emeralds made them a force to be reckoned with. Amber and Darren pressed their attack against SCYLLA, fending off her metal appendages.

"Give up already," SCYLLA said. "With the emerald in my possession, you don't stand a chance."

"Says you," Darren replied. "That gem might be powerful, but we've dealt with far worse!"

Rushing her, Amber and Darren split up and came at SCYLLA from two sides. They lept into the air and used the thrashing tentacles as steps to propel themselves towards the robot's main body. SCYLLA activated her weapons and fired off a barrage of lasers at her foes. Darren managed to move in time. However, he mis-stepped and fell off the tentacle, crashing to the ground. Amber took flight to avoid the incoming fire. Moving swiftly through the air, she flew around the metal appendages, trying to make her way to SCYLLA's main body.

"A futile attempt, girl," SCYLLA laughed, firing another barrage of lasers at Amber. "I am unstoppable!"

She reeled as a bolt of blue lightning struck her. She turned to see Darren down on the ground, aiming his trident up at her. The Atlantean grinned.

"We'll see how unstoppable you are," he said.

While SCYLLA was distracted, Amber swooped in and dived right at her. Her blade flashed and SCYLLA turned just in time to see the blade swinging towards her. It was the last thing her optics saw...

The massive squid body collapsed to the ground, causing tremors. Darren saw the decapitated head of SCYLLA land at his feet. The robot's blank eyes stared up at him, a look of surprise frozen on it's face. Amber flew down and joined Darren, resuming her human form. She approached Darren and embraced him. Darren held her close.

"Nicely done, Amber," he said. "You did it."

Amber pulled back, smiling. "We did it. Both of us."

As they stood there, they never noticed that something was attaching itself to the giant squid body.

TITAN staggered back under the onslaught of Allan's attacks. The boy was stronger than he had first realized. Much like Austin. However, unlike his past battle with the Edenian, TITAN was powered with a Chaos Emerald, thus he needn't worry about running low on power. He could take his time and use everything at his disposal.

Both robot and Dragon Knight charged at each other, striking hard and fast. While they fought, Neo and Myotis were facing off against UMBRA. The bat-bot was utilizing aerial tactics, flying up high and then swooping down, either slashing with razor sharp wings or launching missiles at his opponents.

Meanwhile, Serena, Amy and Tails were locked in combat with ARACHNE. Tails surprised his foe with a sudden barrage of laser fire, causing her to scuttle backwards.

"Whoa! How did you do that, Tails," Amy asked.

Tails raised his arm and Amy saw he was wearing a mechanical glove of some kind.

"A little something I cooked up in my workshop," he explained. "The Power Glove. It enhances my strength and has a built in laser."

"See? I told you," Amy smiled. "You're greatest strength is your ingenuity and smarts."

Tails blushed at her praise. "Thanks, Amy."

They turned their attention back to ARACHNE as the spider-bot resumed her attack. Serena rushed in, blasting her with orbs of light. ARACHNE countered by spinning her legs around and batting the projectiles aside. Then she conjured up an energy web-net and ensnared the three fighters.

"I've learned much since our last encounter," ARACHNE said. "This time, I was ready for your abilities."

They struggled to get free, but the net was too tightly woven around them. ARACHNE advanced on them, her eyes shining with malicious glee.

"So, who should I kill first," she mused.

Suddenly, something reached out and grabbed ARACHNE, hauling her up into the air. Serena, Amy and Tails stared in surprise at what they saw...

UMBRA swooped in, firing off a blistering heat beam. Myotis and Neo evaded the attack, feeling the simmering heat from the beam as it passed by them. UMBRA ascended into the sky and then looped back around for another pass.

"Get ready," Neo said. "Here he comes!"

Myotis tensed and prepared to attack when something snatched UMBRA out of the air as he dove down. The bat-bot let out a startled yell as a metal appendage wrapped tightly around him.

"What the," Neo exclaimed.

TITAN stood in shock at what he saw! He had been battling against Allen, the Dragon Knight still managing to hold his own against the giant robot when he had heard the startled yell of UMBRA. Breaking off the attack, TITAN turned his attention to see what had happened and saw UMBRA and ARACHNE in the clutches of giant metal tentacles.

"SCYLLA," he yelled. "What are you doing? Have you suffered a malfunction?"

The giant squid-bot turned and TITAN saw it wasn't SCYLLA in control.

"Metal," TITAN gasped. "What is the meaning of this? Where is SCYLLA?"

"SCYLLA is no more," Metal replied. "She was destroyed by Amber and her companion, the Atlantean. I took her body for my own purposes."

"What," TITAN exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"You see, TITAN," Metal explained. "You and the others were merely a means to an end. I intended to assimilate myself with all of you to create a new and more powerful body."

"You traitor," TITAN bellowed. "We trusted you!"

"That was foolish," Metal said.

Faster than the eye could follow, a tentacle shot out and snagged TITAN. The massive robot struggled in the appendage's grip. Metal then pulled the three robots towards him and prepared the assimilation process...

"Austin...Austin..."

The Edenian slowly regained consciousness. As his vision came into focus, he saw Sally kneeling over him, a worried expression on her face, which was smudged with dirt and smoke. Nevertheless, she was a beautiful sight.

"Am I in Heaven," he asked, half serious and half joking.

Sally smiled, a look of relief replacing her worry. "You're alive, you big goof."

She helped him sit up. He felt achy and his ears were ringing. Not to mention he still felt the tingling sensation of the electricity he had been zapped with. But, all in all, he was alive. He gazed around the room. The entire command center was in ruins. The six robots were lying on the ground, destroyed. Robotnik's battle armor was reduced to scrap metal and smoldering debris.

"Robotnik," Austin asked. "Was he still in there when it exploded?"

"I searched the wreckage," Sally replied. "But I didn't find any trace of him."

"He probably bailed out," Austin surmised. "Which means he's still on the loose."

"We should rendezvous with the others," Sally said. "Find out what's going on with the battle. Then we can hunt him down."

Austin nodded. He climbed to his feet, swaying slightly. Then, after he got his balance, he and Sally rushed out of the command center.

Outside, they found the area littered with robot's and downed hover drones. The entire place looked like one big junkyard. Thankfully, they saw no Mobians or Edenians among the fallen.

"Looks like the battle's going just fine," Austin commented.

"I don't know," Sally said. "I suddenly have a bad feeling."

Just as she finished saying that, a figure came flying through the air and crashed at their feet.

"Amber," Austin exclaimed.

He knelt down and lifted his cousin's head. She stirred and looked up at Austin.

"Thank the Goddess," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"M...Met...al," Amber whispered.

"Metal," Sally gasped. "He did this to you?"

"He's...bigg...er," Amber said. "Stronger...Th...the Chaos...Emeralds..." Then she passed out.

Austin and Sally glanced at each other, feeling a sense of dread. Gently, Austin laid Amber on the ground, making her as comfortable as possible.

"C'mon," he said. "We'd better go see what's happening."

They ran in the direction Amber had come from. Even before they reached their destination they could hear shouting and sounds of battle. They arrived and stopped dead in their tracks, staring in horror. Many of their friends were down on the ground. Those still standing were fighting against a massive robot of nightmarish proportions. It stood 20 feet tall, and broad-shouldered, with gigantic fists, tipped with gleaming claws. Two metal wings protruded from it's back and 8 metal spider legs held it up. From the sides, 8 metallic tentacles sprouted, thrashing in the air. The head was that of Metal Sonic, but much larger and more hideous, with a gaping mouth and large steel fangs lining it. Glowing red eyes took in the the area and, right in the center of the mechanical abomination were seven circular openings. Six of these were occupied by six Chaos Emeralds, leaving the middle spot empty. The gems were glowing brightly as they fed power to the giant metal creature.

"Oh, my, gosh," Sally gasped in dread.

"Edena help us all," Austin whispered.

End of Chapter 47...


	48. Chapter 48

Healing Hearts

Chapter 48

 _Robotropolis..._

Robotnik had arrived at his hidden bunker and was establishing a link with another terminal. He punched in several commands on the panel and soon the screen flickered on to reveal Snively.

"Report," Robotnik said without preamble. He needed to know what the situation was regarding his forces.

"I'm afraid it's not looking good, sir," Snively reported. "We're down to less than half our forces, and the numbers are dropping fast. And..."

"And, what," Robotnik prompted.

"I hate to tell you this, sir, but it seems the Roboticized Mobians have been returned to normal."

Robotnik's eyes widened at that. "Impossible! Only the de-roboticizer could change them back! There's no way the Freedom Fighters could have gained access to them!"

"My computer shows that none of the de-roboticizers have been activated," Snively said. "Somehow they must have found a way to reverse the process."

Robotnik slammed his fists on the console, snarling in rage. For a brief moment, he could hear the voice of Sonic taunting him from beyond the grave. "How I rue the day that upstart boy and his friends showed up here!"

"I'm afraid it gets worse, sir," Snively spoke up reluctantly. "You'd better take a look at the security feeds from outside."

Robotnik punched up the footage and saw what Snively was talking about. The Freedom Fighters were in the midst of battling a gigantic robot: Metal Sonic! Robotnik recognized his creation, despite the alterations. And he had a good idea where Metal had gotten the necessary bots to assimilate with. And there, right in the center of Metal's chest, were the Chaos Emeralds. Or rather, six of the emeralds.

"This just gets worse and worse," Robotnik growled. "My forces are in ruins, an entire army is at my doorstep, my robotic slaves have been set free, and now there's a murderous bot on the rampage!"

"I'm afraid it looks rather grim, sir," Snively said. "I realize this might seem cowardly, but, might I suggest we evacuate to safety?"

Robotnik fell silent, thinking on Snively's suggestion. While he was loathe to abandon his fortress and flee from his enemies, he knew the odds were heavily against him. It didn't matter whether the Freedom Fighters were victorious or Metal triumphed. Either way, it didn't look good for him.

"I suppose I have no choice," Robotnik said, heaving a sigh. "Very well, Snively. We're evacuating Robotropolis. Make your way to the nearest shuttle. We'll rendezvous at my northern outpost and regroup."

"Yes, sir," Snively replied, a hint of relief in his voice.

The screen went blank as Snively disconnected the com. Robotnik then shut down his own com and stood up. He gazed at the screen, watching the battle rage on outside. It annoyed him to no end. He didn't really know who to root for. Perhaps with a little luck, both sides would destroy each other. A lovely thought, but one he didn't put much hope in. He switched off the screen and then exited the room.

Snively felt a huge surge of relief wash over him as he disconnected the transmission with Robotnik. He had feared that his boss would stubbornly refuse to leave and continue to fight. Fortunately, that hadn't been the case. He had seen they were outmatched and wisely decided to retreat. As the old saying went: Live to fight another day. Snively exited his command room and began to head towards the hanger. Hopefully, the battle would last long enough to allow him to escape unnoticed.

As he walked down the corridor, Snively pondered on the turn of events. He never imagined it would come to this, abandoning Robotropolis. And the once mighty robot army almost wiped out. All thanks to that boy, Austin and his friends. From the very first time Snively had laid eyes on him, he had had a bad feeling about him. That boy had been nothing but trouble since he had joined the Freedom Fighters. Snively had urged Robotnik not to take him lightly, but the fool hadn't listened. And then there was Metal. Why had Robotnik brought that mechanized monster back online? He should have left him in cold storage where he belonged. Metal was too volatile and unpredictable. And now he was in possession of a new, stronger body and powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Two major problems that could have been dealt with if Robotnik had taken the proper precautions. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Snively recalled that fateful day when Sonic had perished. He felt as if that had been the catalyst leading up to these events. Or, perhaps he was over-thinking this. Either way, it was all falling apart. Snively wondered if perhaps it was best just to cut his losses and quit altogether. Ruling the world and dealing with rebellions was just too much hassle. Yes, perhaps it was time to part ways with Robotnik.

He was halfway to the hanger when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Snively yelped in surprise as he fell and felt someone pinning him to the floor. He struggled and tried to rise but then froze when he felt a cold, metal barrel pressed against his head.

"Don't move," a cold voice ordered.

Snively remained perfectly still, frightened by the voice. Without warning, he was hauled to his feet and found himself face to face with a young woman with black hair and icy blue eyes. He also found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"So, what have we here," the woman asked.

"This is Snively," a voice behind him answered. "He works for Robotnik."

Snively recognized that voice! It was Shadow!

"Robotnik's flunky, huh," the woman said, eyeing Snively distastefully. "And just where is your boss?"

"I...I don't know," Snively said.

"Wrong answer," the woman snarled, shoving the gun under his chin. "Tell me where he is, or I'll..."

"Shade, hold on," Shadow intervened. To Snively, he said," It would be in your best interest to answer her. Where is Robotnik?"

"I don't know for certain," Snively replied. "He was in one of his bunkers when I spoke to him last. But, I can tell you where he's going. He's heading for the hangar."

"He's trying to leave Robotropolis," Shadow mused.

"Makes sense," Shade offered. "He knows he doesn't stand a chance against Austin and the Freedom Fighters, so he's hightailing it out of here."

"It's not just them that he needs to worry about," Snively said. "There's also Metal Sonic."

"He won't stand a chance either," Shade said. "Austin and Amber beat him before and they'll do it again."

"Unfortunately, that might not be the case," Snively said. "Metal has rebuilt himself into a stronger and more powerful body by assimilating several of Robotnik's strongest robots. Add to that, he's also fueled by six of the Chaos Emeralds."

Shade and Shadow glanced at each other in alarm. They both knew that six emeralds would be more than enough to make Metal nigh on invincible. And if he had an even bigger and stronger body...

"We need to get back there and help them," Shadow said.

"What about Robotnik," Shade asked.

"Never mind him," Shadow replied. "Metal is our biggest concern right now."

"Shadow, stop and think a moment," Shade persisted. "Yes, Metal is a threat. But even if he's stopped, if we let Robotnik go, this whole battle would have been for nothing. He'll just lay low and rebuild his forces and then strike back. No, our best bet is to find him and finish him off."

"I understand that," Shadow said. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to see Robotnik stopped. But we can't just ignore Metal, either."

"And we won't," Shade said. "You go and help the others, and I'll go after Robotnik."

"Shade, by all accounts you should go help the others," Shadow protested. "You're incredibly powerful."

Surprisingly, Shade actually smiled with sincerity. "I appreciate that, Shadow. But let's not forget, you're the Ultimate Lifeform. You're no pushover yourself. Besides, to combat Metal the way he is right now, I'd have to use my full power, and frankly, I don't trust myself. I could easily lose control and end up hurting everyone else. There's a dark side to me, Shadow, and it's not pretty. You're the better and wiser choice to help our allies."

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind. He didn't know much about Shade, other than the fact she was a strong and powerful person and not afraid to fight. But now, he could see she was hesitant about fighting Metal, and he saw a slight hint of fear in her eyes. Whatever power she possessed, it was something she was afraid of. In that moment, he understood, and he would respect her decision, albeit, reluctantly.

"Alright, Shade," he said. "If you feel that strongly about it, then I'll go."

"Thank you, Shadow," Shade said. "And don't worry. I'm sure Austin will come through. Somehow, he always does."

Shadow nodded and then glanced at Snively. "What about him?"

Shade turned her gaze on Snively. He wondered what she would do to him.

"Get out of here," she said, lowering her gun.

"W-What," Snively stammered.

"I said, go," Shade snapped. "Leave here and don't ever come back! Start a new life somewhere for all I care!"

With that, she turned and began to make her way to the hangar.

"Shadow? Good luck," she called back. "I'll try to join up with you as soon as I can!"

"Will do," Shadow replied. "Good luck, Shade!"

He turned in the opposite direction and took off at a fast run, leaving Snively behind. Glancing in both directions, Snively rushed off down another corridor that would take him to a different hangar. As he ran, he decided then and there that he was through with world domination. He would get out of here and go somewhere far away. Away from Robotropolis, away from Robotnik, and away from the Freedom Fighters. Perhaps somewhere sunny and secluded...

Outside, everyone was throwing their full strength at the towering metal monstrosity that was Metal Sonic. Robotic tentacles lashed out and titanic fists smashed the ground sending out massive tremors. Metal held his palms out and they began glowing with energy. Then, twin beams of light shot out. Anything caught in their path were instantly reduced to slag. The air sizzled from the heat of the beams and left large trenches as they passed. Everyone dodged the beams, ducking behind mounds of debris. Darren flinched as one beam struck close to where he was hiding. Beside him were Amy and Tails. The two young Freedom Fighters looked worried and he couldn't blame them. They had tried to attack Metal but the robot was incredibly strong. Their attacks had had little to no effect on him. The army had moved into the city to finish off any Swat-Bots, leaving him and the remaining Freedom Fighters to deal with Metal, not that it probably would have made any difference. He had seen Amber knocked into the distance by a hit from Metal and he had no way of knowing what had happened to her. He hoped she was alright.

"What are we going to do," Amy asked. "We can't get near him, and those of us who have managed to have been taken out!"

Darren cautiously peered around his hiding place and saw Metal concentrating his fire on another group hidden nearby. As if sensing he were being watched, Metal whirled around and fired at Darren. The Atlantean quickly ducked back as the beam struck.

"That bastard has us pinned down," he gritted. "We need a plan and quick."

"The emeralds are making him too strong," Tails said. "If we could just get those away from him..."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Amy scoffed. "Even if we could get close enough, I doubt we'd be able to pry those emeralds out of his chest so easily."

Darren was about to speak when he heard the heavy clank of metallic feet coming their way, each step shaking the ground.

"Great, he's coming this way," Darren said. "Listen, you two, you run off in that direction and I'll draw him away. Don't even try to argue! You two still have your whole lives ahead of you, so there's no sense in all of us dying. Now, get ready."

Darren crouched, preparing himself to run. He took a few deep breaths then rushed out from the pile.

"Over here, Metal," he shouted. "Try and get me!"

Metal turned his attention to Darren and began to pursue him. As Darren led Metal away, Tails and Amy ran out from their hiding spot and went to join up with the other Freedom Fighters.

"I hate leaving him like that," Amy said.

"I'm sure he has a plan," Tails assured her.

Darren ran as fast as he could, Metal hard on his heels. Just a little further...

As Metal chased Darren, he failed to notice that Allan and Serena were hidden just up ahead, waiting. The Dragon Knight nodded to the Light Princess, who returned the gesture. They tensed, and then, as Darren ran past them, they rushed out of hiding and unleashed a volley of light and dragon fire. The combined attacks slammed into Metal and momentarily halted him. Darren turned and then joined them, firing bolts of lightning from his trident.

Slightly above Metal, Myotis stood on a towering structure. The vampire waited and then, as the attack commenced, he jumped down and landed right on Metal's head. Moving fast, he made his way down towards Metal's chest, clinging to the metal surface like a lizard. Above him, Metal noticed and turned his head to gaze at the vampire. A massive hand reached for him but then halted when Knuckles glided in and slammed the side of Metal's face with both fists. The distraction was all Myotis needed to reach his objective. He soon arrived at the center of the giant robot and moved towards one of the emeralds. Reaching out, he grabbed one...only to scream as electric currents coursed through him. The vampire spasmed as he was electrocuted and then, unable to hold on, he lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Myotis," Serena yelled as she watched the vampire plummet to the ground.

Suddenly, Vahn appeared and caught Myotis just before he hit the ground. With Myotis safe, Allan, Darren and Serena resumed their attacks on Metal.

"Plan B," Darren called out.

"What's Plan B," Allan asked.

"I...honestly don't know," Darren admitted. "I was kind of hoping Plan A would work!"

From above, several missiles streaked through the air. They slammed into Metal, jarring the robot. Everyone below watched as the Tornado X-1 zoomed by overhead. The jet turned and began to come around for another strike.

"Where did that come from," Serena asked.

"I had something to do with that," Tails answered as he and Amy, along with Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor joined them. "I contacted Nicole via com-link and she's actually piloting the X-1 remotely."

"Nicely done, Tails," Allan said. "But, how long will it work?"

As if in answer, Metal swiped at the incoming jet. His claws sheared through the aircraft as if it were paper. The jet spiraled out of control and then crashed to the ground with a tremendous explosion.

"Oh, no, my jet," Tails moaned.

"Sorry, Tails," Amy said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nicole shimmered into view before them. "My apologies, everyone. I flew in too close."

"You did what you could, Nicole," Rotor said. "I doubt a barrage of missiles would have been enough anyway."

"What are we gonna do," Bunnie asked.

"We take that thing down," Allan replied.

"Any ideas how," Amy asked.

Before he could answer, Allan saw Metal heading their way once more. Suddenly, from behind the robot, a blast of dark energy struck Metal. It was Neo! The Shadow Prince had snuck around behind Metal and taken him by surprise. Then, Allan saw Vahn and Myotis, who, thanks to his vampiric powers, had recovered.

"Two pronged attack," Allan yelled.

Together, the two groups unleashed a volley of energy based attacks on Metal. The giant robot took the brunt of the attack, and for a moment it looked like they had him. Then, the emeralds in his chest began to glow and the energy attacks were canceled out by a burst of chaos energy. Everyone staggered back as their attacks faltered.

"So much for that plan," Allan said. "Time for a Plan C."

Metal never gave them the chance. The emeralds flared brightly and a massive concussion wave emanated from him. The wave slammed into the opposing teams and they sailed backwards, crashing to the ground. Allan's head was spinning and his ears were ringing. He hadn't been expecting that. As he watched, the titanic robot loomed over them, ready to strike when...

"Chaos Spears!"

Several green energy projectiles struck Metal, followed by a volley of missiles. All eyes turned to see Shadow standing on a building. Beside him stood Rouge and Omega, the latter's gun barrels smoking.

"Perfect timing," Allan said.

Metal turned towards Team Dark. Raising a giant fist, he slammed it into the building, causing it to collapse. Rouge and Omega took flight, while Shadow jumped down onto the robot's arm. Running at top speed, Shadow raced along the length of the limb, making straight for the emeralds. If he could reach them, he could utilize Chaos Control and hopefully put an end to this battle. Metal swatted at Shadow, who managed to jump clear as the giant hand smashed onto the arm. Shadow kept going. He had to reach those emeralds!

Metal tried a different tactic. He swung his arm around in a sharp arc, hoping to dislodge Shadow. The tactic worked. Unable to brace himself, Shadow slipped from the arm and began to fall, only to be caught by Rouge.

"Now this is switch," she said, smiling. "The damsel rescuing the knight in shining armor."

"Joke later, Rouge," Shadow said. "Any chance you can get me close to those emeralds?"

"Hun, there isn't a power in this world that could keep me from those beauties," Rouge said. "Hang on tight!"

She swooped around and dived towards Metal's chest. The robot turned to repel them when a barrage of missiles slammed into his face. Omega hovered in the air, guns pointed at Metal.

"Go," he called out to his team. "I will distract him!"

Rouge nodded and pressed on, the emeralds getting closer. Metal attempted to stop them, only to be hammered by more missiles. Down below, everyone watched as they got nearer.

"They just might make it," Darren said.

"It will be for naught," Myotis spoke up. "The moment Shadow attempts to remove the emeralds he will suffer the same shock attack as I did."

"No, I think he's going to try something else," Amy said. "I bet he'll try to use Chaos Control."

"Let's hope it succeeds," Allan said.

The emeralds were close enough to touch. Shadow could feel their energy pulsing, almost calling out to him. He reached out towards one...Several small compartments opened and thin, metal tethers shot out, ensnaring both Shadow and Rouge, yanking them away from the emeralds. Omega, seeing his team in trouble, flew in to help, only to get caught in the same snares.

"Damn," Allan snapped. "He has all kinds of defenses for those emeralds!"

"What now," Tails asked.

"I don't know," Allan replied.

"Metal!"

Everyone turned at the voice they had heard. Walking towards the group was Austin, Sally, and, much to Darren's relief, Amber. Austin continued past them and stood before the giant robot, Sally at his side. For a moment, no one moved or spoke. Then, Metal broke the silence.

"SO, THERE YOU ARE, AUSTIN! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE HIDING!"

"Let them go, Metal," Austin demanded.

"AND WHY SHOULD I," Metal asked.

"Because I have something you want," Austin replied. Reaching into his coat pocket, he withdrew the seventh Chaos Emerald. "I believe you need this to complete the set."

Metal gazed at the emerald in Austin's hand. The final emerald! Without a second thought, he released Team Dark. Rouge caught Shadow and halted his fall while Omega activated his jets. Metal towered over Austin and Sally, his massive shadow covering them both.

"I WILL TAKE THE EMERALD," Metal proclaimed.

"Of course," Austin said. "Not!"

Reacting quickly, he drew his sword and tossed the emerald into the air. The sword struck and cleaved the emerald in two. Everyone present stared in shock, as did Metal.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE," he roared.

"Prevented you from having it," Austin replied.

"Too bad, Metal," Sally said.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH," Metal raged.

The two massive hands shot down and grabbed them, hauling them up.

"No! Sally, Austin," Amy shouted.

The giant robot brought Austin and Sally up close, his face looming before them.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE," Metal said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Metal," Sally said. "But we fooled you a second time."

"WHAT?"

Sally reached into her vest pocket and pulled out another Chaos Emerald.

"HOW CAN THIS BE," Metal exclaimed. "I SAW YOU DESTROY...A FALSE EMERALD!"

"Bingo," Austin said, grinning. "All so we could get into position. Ready, Sally?"

"Let's do it," she replied.

Austin raised his hands and blasted at Metal's eyes. The robot staggered back, releasing his grip on them. Austin immediately assumed his Edenian form and grabbed Sally. Then they flew in towards the other emeralds.

"I sure hope this works," Sally said.

"It will," Austin assured her. "I have faith it will."

They reached the emeralds and Sally held the seventh emerald up close to the other six, causing the jewels to glow brightly.

" _The servers are the seven chaos,"_ they chanted in unison. " _Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify chaos."_

The emeralds flared brightly and everyone shielded their eyes. Metal had managed to repair his eyes in no time, but now, he, too, saw the light emanating from his chest. He recognized it immediately: Chaos Control! He watched in horror as the seven emeralds shot out from his chest and then disappeared. As the light dimmed, Austin and Sally came into view and everyone saw they had been transformed!

Austin still maintained his Edenian form, but now his fur and wings were golden colored, while his hair remained red with streaks of gold running through it. Sally, like Austin, had also turned a golden color, and her fiery red hair was streaked through with gold as well. They had used the Chaos Emeralds to obtain Super forms! Now, with this power, it was time for the final battle!

End of Chapter 48...


	49. Chapter 49

Healing Hearts

Chapter 49

 _Robotropolis-Several moments earlier..._

"My god, how did he get so huge," Austin exclaimed, staring at the monstrosity that was Metal Sonic. "What happened to him?"

"I've seen this before," Sally said. "Metal is capable of altering himself by assimilating with other robots. And judging from the various parts, I'd say the unfortunate bots in question were some of Robotnik's new robots."

"Great," Austin said. "And look what's on his chest. The Chaos Emeralds."

"Minus one," Sally pointed out. "We still have the seventh emerald. Not that that makes much of a difference."

Austin could see their friends battling against Metal. The titanic robot was proving to be a formidable challenge for them. Given that he was powered by six emeralds, it came as no surprise to him. Having battled Mogul, who had one emerald at his disposal, he couldn't even begin to imagine how strong someone, or something, was with six of them.

"We have to do something," he said. "We have to help them."

"I agree," Sally replied. "But what can we do?"

"I have an idea," Austin said. "I could utilize the Phoenix Armor just as I did against Mogul."

"Yes, that could work," Sally said.

"Wait!"

They turned to see that Edena had appeared. She stood next to Amber, who was still out cold.

"Edena," Austin said. "Perfect timing. I need to use the Phoenix Armor to stop that thing."

"That wouldn't be wise, Austin," Edena replied. "It has only been a few days since you last used that power, but even now, using it would be too dangerous. Your body couldn't handle the strain."

"He can't use it right now," Sally asked. "Does it really take that much of a toll on him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Edena said. "That power is massive beyond imagination, and Austin would require a long period of time to fully recover from it. Not to mention the energy must recharge itself as well."

"So, then, what do we do," Austin asked. "What are our options?"

"First things first," Edena said. "We must see to Amber."

The Goddess knelt down and placed her hand over the unconscious girl. A white light surrounded her and in less than a few seconds, her injuries had vanished. Amber's eyes opened and she sat up. Her gaze focused on Edena.

"Goddess," Amber gasped, bowing respectfully.

"I am relieved to see you are alright, Amber," Edena said, smiling warmly.

Amber climbed to her feet and saw Austin and Sally nearby. She also saw the massive robot in the distance fighting with their friends.

"That thing," she said. "It's stronger than we realized. I never imagined Metal was capable of transforming himself like that. And to make matters worse, he has six of the emeralds."

"Yeah, I know," Austin said. "We were trying to formulate a plan to stop him. I though about using the Phoenix Armor, but Edena says it's a no-go."

"Edena, is there anything we can do," Sally asked.

"There is, actually," Edena replied. "Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control," Sally said. "But...I don't know how to use that. Only Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow have used it. I don't know if it will even work for me."

"Chaos Control can be utilized by almost anyone, Sally," Edena said. "Even you."

"I don't know about this, Edena," Austin spoke up. "There's no telling how that power will react with my own power. What if I can't control it?"

"You can," Edena assured him. "I have faith in you."

"As do I," Amber added. "I have faith in both of you."

Both Austin and Sally glanced at each other, uncertain. Neither one understood Chaos Control or how it worked, but at the moment, they had little choice. Besides, their friends were in need of their help. Metal had to be stopped, and if this was the only way, then so be it. By silent agreement, they made their decision.

"Alright," Austin said. "What would we have to do? How do we activate Chaos Control?"

"You will need to get close to the other emeralds," Edena explained. "Naturally, Metal won't let you near them, but, as it is, I have a plan. First..." Holding her palm out, an emerald materialized in her hand. "You will need this. A fake emerald. Keep the real one hidden and show this to Metal. When he attempts to seize it, destroy it."

"How will that help," Sally asked.

"Metal will become enraged and seize the two of you, instead," Edena said.

"How do...You've foreseen it, haven't you," Austin asked.

"I have seen enough to know what needs to be done," Edena said. "From there, you will know what to do to get to the emeralds. Once you are close enough, recite these words: _The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify chaos."_

"I've heard those words before," Sally said. "When Sonic and the others utilized Chaos Control."

"And that will activate it," Austin asked.

"It will," Edena said. "The rest will be up to you."

She handed the fake emerald to Austin. He gazed at it a moment and then stuffed it in his coat pocket. Then he turned to Sally.

"I guess this is it," he said. "Shall we go and finish this?"

Sally nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

 _Present time..._

Austin and Sally hovered in the air before Metal Sonic, transformed by the power of Chaos Control.

"So, this is what it's like," Sally said, studying her Super Form.

"I gotta admit," Austin said. "You look good in gold."

She smiled at him. "Flatterer. So, tell me, is this what it feels like when you use your Phoenix Armor?"

"It's pretty close," he admitted. "It feels similar, and yet...it's a different level of power."

They turned their attention to Metal Sonic. The giant robot's eyes flared with rage.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE," he bellowed. "YOU COST ME THE EMERALDS!"

"Yeah, I believe that's the third time now we've kept you from the whole set," Austin said.

"ENOUGH! TIME TO END THIS! DIE!"

Austin and Sally moved fast as he swiped at them with his massive claws. The air whistled as they rent the air, and as he brought them back up for another attack, Austin flew in and landed a solid hit to Metal's face. The robot staggered backwards, sporting a noticeable dent from the impact. Roaring in anger, he reached out to grab Austin, who slipped through his grip. From out of nowhere, Sally came at Metal and attacked with a vicious barrage of kicks. Metal turned and swiped at her. Surprisingly, she didn't dodge, but instead, intercepted the claw. With amazing strength, she twisted one of Metal's fingers off. As the stump sparked, Sally flew towards Metal's eyes and jammed the severed claw into one of his optics. Metal shrieked as the claw pierced his eye, sparks spraying from the damaged optic.

"Nicely done," Austin said.

Drawing on his power, Austin conjured up several energy orbs and launched them at Metal. The robot buckled under the assault. Tearing out the claw, Metal focused his one good eye on Austin and then fired off a blast of energy from his open mouth. Austin sailed backwards as the beam hit him, though he managed to survive it.

"Austin! You okay," Sally called out.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

Sally turned to Metal. "Okay, let me take a shot at him."

Concentrating, Sally focused energy into her hands and then unleashed a golden beam of energy at Metal. The beam struck the robot, creating a sizable hole in his shoulder. Metal raised his hand and the tips of his claws fired off as a salvo of missiles. Sally moved quickly, dodging around the incoming projectiles. One missile exploded right next to her. The explosive backlash caught her by surprise and she plummeted towards the ground. Before she hit the ground, however, Austin swooped in and caught her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Austin replied.

They flew back up towards Metal and resumed the battle.

Down below, everyone watched the battle. All fighting had ceased. What robots remained had halted at the sight of the gigantic robot battling Austin and Sally. They didn't know exactly how to react to this latest development. The Edenians and Freedom Fighters had also stopped to watch the battle as well, the Swat-Bots momentarily forgotten.

"Incredible," Lupe gasped. "Is that...Sally up there?"

"It would appear so," Silver replied. "I recognize Prince Austin, though I've never seen him use this power before. What is it?"

"Chaos Control," Julie-Su spoke up. "I've seen this before with Knuckles and Sonic. I never thought Sally was capable of using it."

"Chaos Control," Silver asked. "Does it have something to do with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"That's right," Julie-Su replied. "Austin and Sally must have used the emeralds to access it. Pretty clever how they got in close enough to do it."

"But, will it be enough to stop that thing," Walt Wallaby asked.

"I think it will," Silver said. "I have seen his majesty overcome incredible odds before. And with the Princess helping him, I know they will succeed."

Elsewhere, the others were witnessing the epic battle.

"Wow," Amy exclaimed. "Sally is actually using Chaos Control. I didn't think that was possible."

Above them, a bright flash lit up the sky as energy attacks struck.

"It's no Phoenix Armor," Darren said. "But it's still pretty damn cool! C'mon, Austin! You can do it, bro! Show that bot who's boss!"

"Yeah, you, too, Sally," Amy cheered.

Everyone began yelling out support for the two combatants in the sky.

"Wait! Something's happening," Allan said.

The battle had raged for several long moments, each side striking with all their strength. Metal had sustained heavy damage and, to complicate matters, his energy was starting to run down, now that he was no longer powered by the emeralds. The fuel cells from the robots he had assimilated could only last so long. Metal cursed Robotnik for designing such faulty parts. He realized that at this rate he would be destroyed for certain. How that angered him! To come so far and achieve ultimate power, only to have it snatched away from him by two organic based life forms. Well, he had one last trump card to play.

Metal spread his metallic wings and took flight. He rocketed straight up into the sky and then halted, many miles above Robotropolis. Austin and Sally followed after him, wondering what the robot was up to.

"Give it up, Metal," Austin said, as they drew level with him. "It's over!"

"I QUITE AGREE," Metal said. "IT IS OVER...FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Metal began glowing. Energy sparked all across his metallic body and a bright red aura surrounded him.

"What are you doing," Sally demanded.

"I WILL UNLEASH ALL OF MY POWER UPON THE CITY," Metal replied. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY ENERGY!"

Austin felt a chill run down his spine. With all the built-up energy Metal was gathering, it would no doubt be the same force as an atomic bomb. And given all the explosive and flammable materials in Robotropolis, the blast would be catastrophic. It could even spread towards the Great Forest and Knothole.

"You're insane," Austin yelled. "You would destroy everything and everyone just like that?"

"YES! I WOULD," Metal said.

"We have to stop him," Sally said.

Austin nodded. He glanced at Sally and she nodded as well. They knew what they had to do, even if it meant their destruction.

"I guess this is it, then," Austin said. "Time to see how powerful Chaos Control is."

Sally smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Whatever happens, Austin, I'm glad we met. And...I love you."

"I love you, too, Sally," he said. "Now, let's end this."

Above them, Metal had reached the peak of his power and now unleashed it. A massive beam of energy shot down, heading straight towards the city below. Austin and Sally flew into the path of the beam and channeled all the power they could muster. As the beam struck, they unleashed their own energy.

"Chaos Control!"

The two opposing powers hit. There was a tremendous explosion that shook the entire ground below. Metal watched as the chaos energy surged up towards him. As the energy washed over him, his robotic body disintegrated. Metal struggled against the destruction of his own body. This couldn't be happening! It was impossible! He was the ultimate robot, he was invincible, unstoppable. And then, the light engulfed him entirely and he knew nothing more...

As the light faded and the tremors subsided, everyone glanced up at the sky. There was no sign of Metal...unfortunately, they saw no sign of their two friends either.

"Oh, no," Amy whispered. "They didn't...They couldn't..."

Allan bowed his head. "I'm afraid they did. They sacrificed themselves to stop that attack."

"Noooo," Amy wailed, collapsing to her knees. "Not again! I can't lose someone else that I care about!"

Tails knelt down and embraced her. Amy sobbed uncontrollably in Tails' arms. All around, everyone bowed their heads in sorrow at the loss of their friends.

Nothingness...At least, that's what it felt like to Austin. He felt as if he were floating. He gazed around at the void surrounding him. Was he...dead? Was this the afterlife? He felt alone...so alone...

"Hey, you're not alone."

A voice! A familiar voice! One he thought he would never hear again. Turning, he saw a young woman with lavender hair floating right next to him.

"Jill," he whispered. "Is that...really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jill replied, smiling. "It's good to see you again, Austin."

"I must be dead then," he said. "Because you..."

"Listen, Austin," Jill said. "You're not dead. You're just...in between life and death. Soon you'll return back to your body. It's not your time yet. But, before you go back, I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Oh, Jill," Austin said. "How can you not hate me? I let you die. And now, there's someone else..."

"Austin," she said. "I don't hate you. And I certainly don't blame you for what happened to me, either. We all knew the risks, and I was proud to have fought at your side. And, I know about Sally. I may not be with you in body, but I am with you in spirit. I know you suffered after my death, but you found someone who healed your broken heart. And I'm glad. I don't want you to remain alone. I know you'll always love me."She came forward and embraced him. "Just as I'll always love you."

Austin held her close, tears coursing down his face. Jill pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hey, c'mon, now," she said. "No tears. We'll see each other again someday. In the meantime, we have somewhere else to be before you head back."

Sally couldn't believe her eyes! Standing before her was a figure she had thought lost to her.

"Sonic."

"Hey, Sal," Sonic greeted her with his confident smile she remembered so well. "Long time no see."

Sally reached out and touched his face. "Is it really you?"

"Well, yes and no," Sonic replied.

"Am I..." Sally began.

"No, you're not dead," Sonic assured her. "It's not your time yet, Sal. Think of this as a sort of...out of body experience."

"Then...you're a ghost," she said.

"Spirit, ghost, it's all the same," Sonic replied nonchalantly. "Look, Sally, there's not much time, so I'll make this quick. I'm proud of you. You kept up the fight and you won. You saved Mobius and it's people. And...I just want you to know, that I still love you, Sally. I always will. But, now, you have Austin. I know he'll take good care of you."

"Sonic," Sally said. "I'll never forget you."

"I know," he said. He glanced behind her. "By the way, we've got company."

Sally turned to see Austin and a girl with lavender hair. Sally immediately recognized her.

"You're...Jill," she said.

"That's right," Jill replied. "Nice to meet you, Sally."

Austin stood before Sonic. "So, I finally get to meet the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My reputation precedes me," Sonic replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Austin. Nice job sticking it to Robuttnik."

"The pleasure was all mine," Austin said.

"I wish it didn't have to end so soon," Jill interrupted. "But, our time is up, and we have to return. And you two have to go back, as well."

"So, then...this is goodbye," Sally said.

"We'll see each other again someday, Sal," Sonic assured her. "And don't forget, we're always with you, right, Jill?"

"That's right," Jill agreed. "Take care, you two. It was great seeing you again."

"Bye, Jill," Austin said. "And, thank you."

Both Jill and Sonic began to fade into the white void. Sonic gave a thumbs-up and grinned.

"Be seein' ya, Sal," he said, as he vanished. Then...

Austin awoke and abruptly sat up. He glanced around and saw he was in Robotropolis. He was alive! He held a hand to his throbbing head, actually glad to feel some pain. Beside him, Sally also sat up, moaning and rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, you alright," Austin asked.

"I will be when my head stops pounding," she replied. She glanced around the area. "Austin, were we...Did we really see...?"

"I think we did," Austin said. "I'm pretty sure we did. Somehow, they spoke to us." He looked up into the sky and then smiled, tears in his eyes. "You know, Sally, now, I really feel at peace."

Sally nodded, her smile matching his. "Yeah. Me, too."

"Hey, they're over here!"

They turned to see several of their friends rushing towards them. Amy immediately went to Sally and grabbed her in an embrace.

"Sally! You're alive," she said, crying. "I thought we'd lost you!"

Sally hugged the sobbing hedgehog. "It's alright, Amy. I'm okay."

Darren helped Austin to his feet and hugged him as well. "Don't ever scare me like that again, bro. I thought for a moment you were..."

"He's alive, Darren," Amber interjected. She threw her arms around Austin. "That's all that matters."

By that time, everyone had shown up, relieved to see Austin and Sally were alive and well.

Elsewhere in Robotropolis, Robotnik had finally arrived at his shuttle. Due to the battle, he had had to take several detours and side tunnels to avoid being seen. But now he had made it. His shuttle sat just a few feet away. Soon he would be airborne and far away from here. And once he reached his new outpost, he could begin rebuilding his forces. This was just a minor setback. He would return and he would take back his city.

Entering his access codes, Robotnik boarded his ship. The door began to close behind him when he felt a slight chill. Turning, he glanced back, but saw nothing. Probably his mind playing tricks on him. He had to get out of here and soon. He made his way towards the cockpit and sat down at the controls. He punched in the codes to activate the shuttle. The engines came on and he was preparing to lift off when...

"Leaving so soon, Doc?"

Robotnik froze at the sound of the voice. Someone had snuck on board his shuttle! And, whoever it was sounded feminine.

"Turn around, nice and slow. And hands where I can see them."

Robotnik did as he was told. Slowly, he swiveled his chair around and came face to face with a young woman. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes as cold as winter. In her hand was a gun, which was pointed right at him. Shade had caught up with Robotnik!

"Who are you," Robotnik demanded.

In answer, Shade backhanded Robotnik across the face.

"I don't recall asking you to speak," she said.

"You'll regret that," Robotnik growled, ignoring the stinging pain to his face.

"Spare me the threats," Shade replied. "It's over, Robotnik. Your forces are destroyed, the Robians are free from your control, and Metal's been annihilated. The good guys have won."

"For now," Robotnik said. "But I am not defeated so easily. This war is far from over."

"On the contrary," Shade said. "The war is over." She cocked the trigger of her gun.

"You wouldn't," Robotnik said, his tone slightly nervous. "I know your type. You would never kill me while I'm unarmed and defenseless."

Then to his horror, he saw Shade's eyes turn from ice-blue to blazing red.

"That's where you're wrong," Shade said.

Those were the last words Robotnik ever heard...

"Silver," Austin asked. "What's the situation?"

"Our forces have decimated Robotnik's machines," Silver reported. "What few remain are being dealt with even as we speak."

"And the Robians," Sally asked.

"We got them all," Shadow answered. He held up the blue stone. "This relic really came through."

"Did we suffer any casualties," Austin asked.

"Thankfully, no," Silver replied. "We have wounded troops, but they will be just fine."

"Thank goodness," Sally said.

"So, does that mean we won," Amy asked.

"Not yet," Tails spoke up. "Robotnik's still unaccounted for."

"Tails is right," Sally said. "Until we take out Robotnik, this battle isn't over."

"I hate to say it," Austin said. "But chances are, he got away during all the fighting. He could be long gone by now."

"Unless Shade got to him," Shadow said.

"Wait! Shade," Austin exclaimed. "She went after Robotnik?"

"I was wondering where she was," Vahn mused. "I didn't see her during the battle against Metal."

"But, where is she," Sally asked. "And did she catch Robotnik?"

Suddenly, a large raven swooped down and flapped in the air above them.

"Ruhk," Austin called out. "Do you know where Shade is?"

"Follow me," the raven rasped. Turning, he flew off, Austin and Sally following him.

It wasn't long before they reached a hangar. Austin and Sally saw a single shuttle sitting on the launchpad. And standing next to it, calmly smoking a cigarette, was Shade.

"There you are," Austin said as they approached.

"I see Ruhk found you," Shade spoke up. "You two alright?"

"We're fine," Sally said, glancing at the shuttle. "Did you find Robotnik?"

Shade removed her cigarette and exhaled a long plume of smoke. "I found him alright. He's in there."

Sally looked at the open hatch and took a step forward, only to be halted by Austin. He shook his head.

"I don't think you should go in there," he said.

"He's right," Shade said. "It's not a pretty sight."

Sally's eyes widened as she got the gist of what they were getting at!

"You mean he's..." she gasped.

"Yeah," Shade replied. "I already took care of him."

Sally glanced once more at the shuttle, which contained the body of her enemy.

"Why, Shade," Sally asked. "Why you?"

"Look," Shade said, stomping out her cigarette. "I already have blood on my hands. You two don't need that burden. It'll be my cross to bear."

Sally was speechless. She hadn't known Shade that long, but the young woman had never struck her as being noble and selfless. It seemed there was more to her than Sally originally thought.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here," Shade said, moving away from the shuttle.

As they walked down the corridor, Shade turned back towards the aircraft and pulled out her guns. Taking aim, she fired off a round each. The bullets zipped through the open hatch and a few seconds later, the shuttle exploded. Sally and Austin watched as the shuttle burned, and with it, the remains of Doctor Robotnik.

"Finally," Sally whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "It's over."

End of Chapter 49...


	50. Chapter 50

Healing Hearts

Chapter 50-Finale

 _Knothole Village..._

Very few Mobians were currently in Knothole Village. Only children, old folks and those who just weren't fighters had remained behind while the majority had marched off to Robotropolis. That had been hours ago. Of the few left in the village were Queen Alicia, Vanilla, Cream, and Ray. All four waited near the entrance to Knothole, watching for their friends' return. Cream fidgeted anxiously, occasionally glancing at the entrance, hoping against hope that everyone made it back safe and sound.

"Ohhh, I hope everyone's alright," she fretted. "I wish we knew what was happening right now."

Vanilla shared her daughter's concerns. They had all been on edge since the Freedom Fighters and Edenians' departure. Even more so when they had seen a bright light in the sky earlier. She was worried, but she knew Alicia had to be even more so. After all, her only daughter was out there fighting, and she had no way of knowing if she was alright. As a mother herself, Vanilla sympathized. She cursed fate for being so cruel. To bring about such evil that tore families and loved ones apart, forcing children to fight overwhelming odds instead of living peacefully. She glanced at her daughter. She was so young and yet she, in some small way, was involved in this, too. What would happen if the others failed? What kind of a future would Cream have? Would she be forced to take up the fight as well? Vanilla didn't want that for her only child. She prayed to whatever deity could hear her and asked for a miracle. Suddenly...

"Look! There they are! Mommy, they're back! They're back!"

Vanilla turned around just in time to see that Cream was right. Marching into the village were the Freedom Fighters and the Edenians. And at the front of the line was Sally and Austin. Vanilla also saw someone she had never seen before: A woman who bore a striking resemblance to Austin's Edenian form. She was tall and beautiful, dressed in a shimmering silver dress, with long, flowing red hair. Immediately, Vanilla knew who this was. It could only be the Goddess, Edena. She stared in awe at the regal figure.

"Sally," Alicia cried, rushing towards her daughter. That snapped Vanilla out of her reverie and she, too, walked forward to greet the returning heroes.

Already, Cream was hugging Austin while Alicia had her daughter in a tight embrace. Vanilla stopped before Austin and smiled at him.

"Welcome back," she said. "I'm so relieved to see all of you are safe."

"Thanks, Vanilla," Austin replied.

By that time, everyone else in the village had arrived to welcome the warriors back. After a moment, Sally pulled away from her mother and waved at everyone to get their attention. The talking subsided and then she addressed the crowd.

"Everyone, I have wonderful news. Robotnik is no more! His forces are crushed and the Robians have been restored! We have won! Mobius is free!"

This caused an incredible cheer to erupt from everyone present. Many wept with joy, happy that the nightmare was finally over while family and friends were reunited with those that had been roboticized. Vanilla smiled, silently thanking Heaven that her prayer had been answered.

The following evening, a great celebration was held. A large bonfire burned brightly in the center of the village. Food and drink were set out and those not eating were enjoying the festivities. Sitting near the fire, Sally and Austin watched the party, content to sit there and enjoy each other's company.

"I never thought I'd actually see this day," Sally said. "It's still hard to believe that Robotnik is really gone."

Austin nodded. "I know what you mean. You spend so much time battling evil, wondering when it will end and then, when you do succeed, it feels unreal."

"But, it's not over yet," Sally said. "Robotnik might be gone, but he still has outposts and factories across Mobius. And there are still some Robians left to restore."

"True," Austin agreed. "But, with him gone, I imagine his remaining forces won't put up much of a fight. Which reminds me, did we ever find Snively?"

"No," Sally replied. "No one saw him during the battle. I imagine he got away."

"Hm. Do you think we need to find him," Austin asked. "After all, he was Robotnik's lackey."

"You won't have to worry about him."

Both turned to see Edena standing before them. It was as if she had materialized from the fire itself.

"Snively won't be a problem," she continued. "He will go somewhere far away and never bother anyone."

"You had a vision of this," Austin asked.

"That," Edena said, smiling slightly. "And a little...encouragement from Shade got him to rethink his life."

Austin and Sally laughed. They had no doubt Snively would listen to Shade's ''encouragement''.

"But there's still the matter of the factories and outposts," Sally said, her tone turning serious.

"Actually, I already have that taken care of," Edena said. "Right, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog had now joined them. He stood next to Edena and nodded.

"I'm going to borrow the stone Vahn gave me," Shadow explained. "And, using a warp ring, my team and I are going to travel to these outposts and factories and take them out. We'll also restore any Robians we come across."

"Wow, Shadow," Sally said. "That's very noble of you."

"Well, it'll give me something to do until the emeralds resurface," Shadow replied, grinning slightly.

"Sorry about that, Shadow," Austin apologized. "I know I promised to give you the emeralds after the battle, but...things didn't go quite as planned."

"No need for apologies," Shadow said. "It had to be done. Truth be told, I was going to attempt Chaos Control myself. Anyway, the emeralds will reappear at some point. And with Robotnik gone, we shouldn't have too much trouble retrieving them."

"Well, don't forget, Robotnik wasn't the only one out there who sought the emeralds," Sally cautioned.

"I know," Shadow replied. "At any rate, Sally, you can return with Austin and not worry about the remainder of Robotnik's forces."

"You're welcome to come with us, Shadow," Austin offered.

"Thanks, but, no thanks," Shadow said. "I'd feel out of place in your kingdom. Besides," he smirked a little. "Would you trust Rouge around your kingdom's treasure?"

Austin snorted. "Not on your life."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Rouge had just arrived and had overheard their conversation. She glared at them indignantly.

"Oh, c'mon, Rouge, you know it's true," Shadow said.

"Maybe," Rouge huffed. "But I'm still insulted." Then her features softened. "By the way, Sally, when are you and the rest leaving?"

"In a few days," Sally replied. "We need a little time to rest and, of course, pack some of our belongings. And...there is one final matter I want to see to before I depart." Then she stood up. "But right now, we're in the middle of a celebration. So let's enjoy it."

"I second that notion," Austin said, joining her.

They walked off to join the other party-goers, leaving Edena behind. She watched for a moment, feeling both proud and at the same time apprehensive. She stared at the fire, watching the flames dance. And within those flames, she saw a dark shadow. It was there for a few seconds before fading. Edena shivered. She knew what it was. A vision of a threat yet to come. The same one she had warned Sally about just a few days ago. Metal Sonic had been a threat, but, it was not him she had seen in her vision. No, another danger lurked on the horizon. When it would appear, she could not say, but she was certain it would only be a matter of time.

The next few days passed quickly. The Edenian warriors had already returned to Edena, not wanting to overcrowd the small village. Having bid farewell to their new found friends and allies, they had entered the gateway and vanished from sight. Following this, the various factions of Freedom Fighters had also taken their leave to return home and see about reclaiming their homes from the remaining forces of Robotnik. Just before they left, the leaders of the groups bid farewell to Sally and Austin. Lupe in particular was a bit emotional at the farewell.

"I'll miss you, Sally," she said, hugging the Princess. "But I know you'll be happy in your new home."

"It's not forever, Lupe," Sally assured her. "I can always come back and visit. And I promise I will."

Lupe wiped tears from her eyes and turned to Austin. "I will miss you as well, Austin. It's been a pleasure knowing you."

"Likewise, Lupe," Austin said, embracing her. "I'll never forget how you and your tribe helped me in my time of need. And be sure to give my regards to the Healer."

"I will," Lupe said. "I wish you both well."

Afterwards, they departed. Sally would miss them, but, she knew she'd see them again someday. When the Freedom Fighters were gone, Knuckles and the Chaotix made their farewells.

"I wish I could go with you guys," Knuckles said. "But, someone has to stay and guard the Master Emerald and look after things here."

"At least try to come and visit us sometime, Knuckles," Sally said. "And take care."

"You, too, Sally," Knuckles replied. "And, Austin, you'd better treat her right, otherwise..."

Austin smiled, shaking Knuckles' hand. "Don't worry, Knuckles. I'll be good to her, I promise."

Behind him, Knuckles heard Charmy sobbing.

"Aw, c'mon, Charmy," Vector said. "What's with the waterworks? It's not like we'll never see them again."

"Then why are you crying, Vector," Julie-Su smirked.

"I'm not crying," Vector protested, hastily wiping his eyes. "Just...something in my eye, that's all."

"Yeah, right," Julie-Su said. "See you around, Sally, Austin."

And with that, they left to return to Angel Island. All that left was Shadow and his two teammates.

"So, I guess this is it," Shadow said. "Sally, I know our two teams haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but...it was a pleasure and an honor. I hope you'll be happy in Edena."

"Thank you, Shadow," Sally said.

"Hey, Shadow," Austin said. "Even though we got off on the wrong foot, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Can we go now," Rouge asked. "I hate long goodbyes."

Suddenly, Serena appeared and embraced Rouge.

"Whoa! What the," Rouge stammered.

"Despite everything, Rouge, I'll miss you," Serena said. "Thanks for helping me and Amy at the Casino Nights Zone."

Rouge blushed slightly, unable to speak. No one had ever been so kind to her. Serena let go and then left, flashing a warm smile at Rouge as she walked off. Despite her surprise, Rouge felt touched.

"Say, where's Omega," Austin asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's saying goodbye to Shade," Shadow chuckled. "Seems he's taken a liking to her."

"I can't imagine why," Austin replied, grinning.

"Well, time for us to go," Shadow said. "Let's go, Rouge."

Rouge nodded and turned to follow him.

"Hey, Rouge," Sally called out. "You stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? Little ol' me," Rouge called back, feigning innocence.

Sally watched them depart. "I'm actually going to miss them. Funny how saving the world can bring even the most unlikeliest of people closer."

"I know," Austin replied.

Suddenly, they heard a clatter behind them. Turning, they saw Sticks the Badger, hauling her belongings.

"Sticks," Austin said. "I was wondering where you were. You got your stuff all packed to go to Edena?"

"Nope," Sticks replied. "I'm hittin' the trail. Time for me to move on."

"You're not going with us," Sally asked.

"Nah. My place is here on Mobius," Sticks said. "Besides, THEY would just follow me. For everyone's sake, it's best if I just disappear. Farewell, my friends."

Adjusting her stuff, Sticks walked off, leaving Knothole Village behind and traveling to parts unknown.

"I really don't know what to make of her," Austin said.

It wasn't long before the big day arrived. Those who were going to Edena had their belongings all packed up and ready to go. Austin surveyed the group gathered around. Besides Sally, there was Tails, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Alicia, Ray, Vanilla, and Cream. All were ready to go to their new home. Austin turned to Sally, who stared at the village for a moment.

"You okay," Austin asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just taking one last look. You know, despite everything, I really loved this village. There are a lot of memories, some good and some bad. But, it's the good memories I'll cherish." She turned to Austin. "I'm ready to go. But first..."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "One loose end left to tie up."

A little while later, they stood on the ledge overlooking Robotropolis. The vast city was quiet and still, the factories shut down and the streets devoid of any robots. Standing with the assembled group was Phoenix and Edena.

"Why are we here," Amy asked.

"There's something we need to do before we head out, Amy," Sally explained. She turned to Phoenix. "Ready when you are."

"Are you certain about this, Sally," the Entity asked.

"I am," Sally replied. "This city is tainted by evil and pollution. It's nothing more than a monument to all the suffering we endured. So, yes, Phoenix, I'm certain."

"So be it," he said.

Turning, he addressed Edena. "Shall we?"

Edena nodded. Both Entities raised their hands towards the city. Bright energy flared at their fingertips and then, a blast of power shot down towards Robotropolis. Upon contact, the energy exploded, and the entire city went up in flames. Raising her hand further, Edena surrounded the city with a protective field, keeping the conflagration confined and preventing any toxic fumes and fallout from escaping. For several long moments they stood there, watching as Robotropolis disappeared in a raging inferno, taking all traces of Robotnik with it.

Finally, Sally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Now, we can go," she said. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

It was a strange sensation, as they passed through the gateway. Sally felt it was like when she and Austin had stumbled into the special zone where the Sword of Acorn had been hidden. Now, as they emerged from the door, they found themselves in a vast chamber. Doors of all shapes and sizes adorned the area, all of them leading to other worlds. And standing before them was a wizened old man dressed in robes. This was Astaroth, the Entity capable of opening doors between worlds.

"Welcome back, Austin," he greeted. "It is good to see you have conquered your despair."

"Astaroth," Austin greeted. "I really have to thank you. You not only made it possible to get the army to Mobius, but it was also because of you I ended up there and met Sally. So, thank you."

Astaroth nodded. "And now, I believe all of you are ready to go home. Step through that doorway."

He gestured and a large door appeared before them. Standing at the threshold, Sally saw Austin's kingdom just beyond it.

"You ready," Austin asked.

Sally nodded. "Let's go."

Without another word, they stepped through the door...

...and emerged into the Kingdom of Edena. And waiting for them was a welcoming party, consisting of Austin's parents and his sister, as well as a few Edenian soldiers, Silver among them. The King stepped forward and embraced his son.

"Welcome home, Austin," he said.

"It's good to be home, dad," Austin replied.

Austin then embraced his mother and sister. After a moment, he turned and motioned Sally forward. She stepped up to the ruling Monarchs and bowed respectfully to them.

"Hello, your majesties," she said. "I am Princess Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No need for formalities, Sally," the Queen spoke up, her voice soft and gentle. "You are part of our family now. And we never ask friends and family to bow."

Sally looked up as the Queen embraced her. Then she pulled back, smiling at her.

"Welcome to Edena, Sally," she said.

"And welcome to all of you," the King added, turning to the rest of the Freedom Fighters. "I hope you will feel right at home."

As introductions were made, Sally glanced over at Austin. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Yes, she did feel at home here. And it was a wonderful feeling.

 _Epilogue..._

Kommisar strolled through the recently set up camp she and her followers had made. As everyone went about their business, the commander of the Legion made for her tent to study her maps. She pulled the tent flap aside and immediately saw she had company.

"What are you doing here," she demanded, glaring at the intruder.

Seated at her table was an echidna with silver-white fur, and black eyes, with yellow pupils. A dark cloak was draped around his body and small spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose. He smiled a toothy grin at Kommisar. This was Doctor Finitevus.

"Now, is that anyway to welcome a guest, Lien-Da," he asked, in mock hurt.

"Answer my question, Doctor," she snapped.

"Touchy, aren't you," Finitevus said. "Very well. I came to see how your search was coming along, my dear. Any luck?"

"None," Lien-Da said, taking a seat at the table. "You sure he's even alive? No one knows what became of him."

"Oh, he's alive alright," Finitevus said. "It's just a question of where he is."

"I heard he was banished to some other dimension when Robotnik took over," Lien-Da said. "And if that's the case, how do we even get to him? Short of asking Robotnik himself, I'm out of ideas."

"I'm afraid the good Doctor can't help us," Finitevus said. "What with him being dead and all."

Lien-Da nearly fell out of her chair. "Robotnik's dead? When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Finitevus answered. "It seems the Freedom Fighters and some mysterious allies launched a full scale attack on Robotropolis. From what I've heard, that city is no more."

"Unbelievable," Lien-Da muttered. "I never thought it could happen. Wait a minute! We had a run in with one of the Freedom Fighters a while back. Tails! And there was a human with him. At least, I think he was human. He had unusual powers."

"Interesting," Finitevus mused. "I wonder if this person was part of the attack on Robotnik. I'll have to look into it further. In the meantime, keep up your search, Lien-Da. I must be on my way. I have much to do."

"Just why do we need to find him so badly, anyway," Lien-Da asked.

Finitevus smiled maliciously. "He could prove very valuable to what I have planned."

Lien-Da looked at him questioningly, but Finitevus dismissed the look.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, pulling out a warp ring. "I'll be in touch."

He stepped through the ring and vanished. Lien-Da frowned at the spot where he had been just a moment ago. Just what was that crazy scientist up to? She glanced at the map on her table, depicting areas that had been searched by her and the Legion. And why did he want the missing King Acorn so badly?

The End...?


End file.
